Retribution
by BloodyRosalia
Summary: She was a free-roaming sinner, he was an innocent yet condemned prisoner. Even with a new start, they were far from getting the freedom they may or may not deserve. Trauma Team OC Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Prison Break

Disclamer: Characters aren't mine-! Most are ALTUS'! (Yeah, completely failed in taking over the company...)

This is my first, so expect improvement as I go.

* * *

"_If I die... then who shall bear my sins..?_

_If I live... then who will I continue to hurt..?"_

_-?_

**2 Years has passed since the Rosalia incident... **

**Though...nothing has changed much.**

Cell Number CR-SO1

"Open up."

"Y-yes sir!" The guards stumbled to the switch that opened the chamber. Eventually the hatch was released. The unlocked doors finally gave way allowing detective Ian Holden to go in.

"Prisoner number CR-SO1... Get out." He announced in his usual 'job' tone, he was actually relieved from the news. "You've been bailed."

"!...What..?" The prisoner's crimson eyes showed hesitation and disbelief. He still had over a hundred years left in his sentence- that would mean almost hundred thousands of dollars, but there was also the fact that there was no other suspect, so he couldn't simply get bailed.

The detective turned around. "You heard me. Now, are you going or not?" Usually prisoners jump to their feet when they hear this.

…

The guards that knew of the prisoner's innocence very well also couldn't believe their ears. But from their point of view, this man might not want to leave... "I guess...he-"

"Apparently the one who bailed you wants to take you to Resurgam. Perhaps you want to save more lives there rather than rot here." Ian's motivation was always in an insulting way.

"!...Resurgam...Who was it..?" The young male stood up. It has been a long time since he heard the name. The doctors there were busy from the new renovations and patients to visit lately.

Holden glanced back. "She's outside." He didn't give a name.

The prisoner was running a list of possible people. "(The paramedic..? Or was it the endoscopic surgeon..?...No...none of the doctors could afford-)"

"I don't recognize her from Resurgam...but she's one wealthy kid..." The detective had a slight hint of jealousy in his words. "This way."

"...(Sounds...adolescent...)" The prisoner followed the detective slowly into the dim hallway.

Prison Entrance

"There." Ian took off the prisoner's handcuffs. "Now, get going."

The young male was still wondering if he was dreaming or not. The feeling of freedom was great, but there was concern left in him.

"Better thank the kid over there... Later." The detective left with no other advice.

A girl much shorter than him walked over; the former prisoner was slightly surprised to see that his 'savior' was so young. Still, his expressionless face didn't change. "(...Silver hair...red eyes...uncommon at a young age...)" He thought.

His description was half of what the girl really looked like- her silk hair was long enough to reach her knees, she had long tails of hair coming from both sides in the front that were held by yellow bands. Her skin was pale, making her ruby eyes stand out. The clothes she was wearing was elegant- with brown and white layered top and a red ribbon, and a pure snow-colored skirt."Took you long enough... Come on, I'll drive you to Resurgam...Friends are waiting..."She turned and began walking toward the exit.

"Have we... met before?" CR-SO1 saw this person looked quite similar to someone he knew...

The girl stopped walking and replied. "Not that I recall...My name is Alicia. We can converse in the car."

…

"Aren't you going to ask anything? You look..." Alicia's eyes were fixed on the road as she spoke. "Confused."

"...(Did I hear this name before..?) Aren't you...too young to drive..?" The surgeon pointed out how different their height is.

The girl's expression changed from calm to slightly worried. "I'm currently... eighteen...!" She almost blushed at the fact. "Don't worry about it...I wasn't offended...the same thing happened at the prison..." She grew a bit embarrassed having three different people ask this in an entire day.

"...I see." CR-SO1 felt that he should stop questioning the girl,; he himself need answers, but they could be found out later.

Resurgam First Care Lobby

"Tomoe, Hank! We all ready yet?" An orange and green jacketed paramedic shouted out to an endoscopic and orthopedic surgeon.

"Dr. Torres... Isn't this a little...far?" A young Japanese woman asked. She was a bit uncomfortable by the extreme measures that Maria was taking.

"Come on, Tomoe... isn't welcoming friends an 'honorable thing?'" Maria began using Dr. Tachibana's path of honor against her.

"Well, yes...but-" Tomoe was interrupted by the other surgeon.

A tall, orthopedic surgeon walked to her side. "Wouldn't a simple 'hello' or 'welcome back' do just fine?" Dr. Freebird was also not at ease with the huge arrangement of the lobby. There were balloons and some ribbons in the air- the previous golden room has become a atmosphere containing all six colors.

Another girl-a former patient of the orthopedic surgeon walked by. "Hank, what's happening here?" She felt out of place wearing a black dress.

"Claire!...What brings you here?" Hank was surprised by his friend's arrival- Claire only came on certain days.

Miss Blunt shrugged. "Came to drop some leftovers..."The girl handed off a basket to Hank. "Nice decorations." She exited the building shortly to give the doctors more space.

"Sweet. We can take a break. They won't be here in a while anyway." Maria got off her ladder; she and Tomoe followed Hank to his office for a temporary rest from the preparations.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"_Checkmate. You have lost, Doctor._"

"...You never cease to amaze me, RONI..." A green-haired, lazy diagnostician leaned back in his chair.

"_This makes a hundred and forty-seven wins out of a hundred and forty-seven games._"

"Isn't there a easy setting anywhere?" He was dying for a fair game with the computer.

"_No such thing exists in my current programing._"

" Tch." Looks like that number will continue to rise. "Worth asking... So...anything happenin' out there?" The diagnostician needed to let out some steam after drinking too much caffeine.

"_...It seems that Dr. Torres, Dr. Tachibana, and Dr. Freebird are preparing a party in the main lobby._"

"!... Oh yeah... the specialist's comin' back..." Gabriel got up and lit another cigarette. "I guess I better go greet the kid."

Dr. Kimishima's House

A little girl ran up to a silver-haired woman. "Hey, Naomi! I'm bored... is there anything special today?"

The woman thought for a moment. "...!...Yes. I heard that someone-no -the one who saved both of us...is coming back to Resurgam..." She then knew what Alyssa was going to say next.

" I bet there's going to be a party!" The girl jumped for joy. "Can we go?" Young Alyssa loved reunions, even if she didn't know the people in them, but she knows the docs at Resurgam.

"Alright, Alyssa, be on your best behavior..." The woman sighed- the child did have good grades lately...

"Yay-!" The child ran up to her room to get ready.

Naomi then realized how important it will be to attend. This surgeon saved both of their lives- and she had yet to show gratitude. "(I must thank him.)" She went to the phone to inform the Chief at C.I.F.M. that she would be out for today.


	2. Chapter 2 Change

…

"...Why did you help me.?" The former prisoner finally could no longer wait.

"...I met someone from Resurgam First Care...She told me about you when we met... Is it wrong not to help those who are innocent?" Alicia reasoned.

"I still had over a hundred years." CR-SO1 has already lost track of the exact number- it was too large.

The driver muttered, "My family was rich." Here tone didn't sound so happy at those words.

"...'Was?'" The surgeon picked out the word that sounded most suspicious.

The car braked at a red light.

"...I think... I'm the only one left." Alicia's head tilted down.

He had no remorse. "...Same."

"...umm...You can use my place. It still has plenty of room. And I have adequate amounts of money to spare..."The girl trailed off.

"I should continue being a surgeon...it's the only ability I have..." The surgeon started to mumble to himself.

"Oh...I haven't yet asked...What's your name?" Alicia felt foolish for not asking earlier.

The passenger paused for a second. "I... don't...remember..."

"Amnesia...you too..?" Shock was detected in the girl's voice.

The surgeon didn't listen and quickly changed the subject. "How am I supposed to repay you...?"

"You're a doctor, right? Just save lives. That's enough for me." Alicia had no intention into gaining anything of monetary value from this man.

CR-SO1 found this too modest of the girl. "That's all..?"

"I have nothing to lose anyway..." The driver continued down the street.

"?..." The surgeon tried to cipher Alicia's meaning, but then stopped worrying and thought about what lies ahead of him.

Resurgam First Care Main Lobby

"Everyone has arrived..." The endoscopic surgeon informed as she appeared right in front of the paramedic.

"Great...all there is to do left is...-Chief!" Maria was not shocked by Tomoe's ability of surprise- She rather was more astonished by Chief Patel's sudden appearance.

"Hey. No yelling in the hospital." The chief warned. Dr. Torres' voice can reach a loud volume.

"We're glad you came as well." Dr. Tachibana kept a calm composure.

"Maria. There was an accident. I told them not to call...Sorry, you need to go." The Chief felt guilty for ruining Maria's day- after all, she was looking forward to this the most. But a job's a job.

"Damn..." The disappointed paramedic dropped the decorations and prepared to leave.

"The wounded will be sent to another hospital, they just needed some extra help."The Chief reminded. "I heard it was a big one. Hurry back." She then returned to her office.

"Tomoe! Tell the kids that I'm sorry and give 'em my regards!" The paramedic disappeared into the hallway.

"I will." Tomoe promised.

The diagnostician walked by the group. He was relieved to see that his rival has left- but her words will forever lurk in his head. "Was it me or did she say 'kids?'" Gabriel considered the boy in the icebox a 'kid,' but who is the other one?

"Does this mean the one who bailed our surgeon is young?" The orthopedic surgeon said alongside the diagnostician- the two were buddies during the time they spent on the battlefield.

"We'll see." Tomoe replied. She could care less what the benefactor looked like- she would still give thanks.

The silver-haired woman and her adopted daughter entered the lobby and came to the crowd. "Did something happen?" Naomi thought a meeting outside the Conference Room was uncommon.

"Well, well, I didn't know you were here." The diagnostician remarked. He told Dr. Kimishima of the event on the phone, but never expected the complex woman to make an appearance.

"Surprise!" The young child shouted. "Where's Mr. Doctor?" She looked at each person, but she has seen all of them before- they weren't as Naomi described.

"Oh, he shouldn't take long now..." Hank answered. He then started a conversation with his fellow doctors.

…

"We're almost there."Alicia noted.

A motorcycle caught their attention. The orange and green jacket of the brown-haired woman was not hard to recognize.

"!...That was..." CR-SO1 tried to recall the name.

"Doesn't that belong to Maria? Was there an accident?" Alicia asked quietly.

"You know Maria..?" The former prisoner realized Maria may have been the one Alicia spoke about earlier.

The girl stated, "Dr. Maria Torres..." She glanced at the surgeon. "I don't know much, but she's a good person."

"Do you know any others?" He inquired.

"No... this will be my first encounter...I'll be a fish out of water without Maria there..."Alicia grew nervous. She would look somewhat strange to the other doctors.

"We've arrived..." The former prisoner seemed to be at home- but then he grew a feeling of anxiety, it really has been a long time. The hospital has grown a bit in size.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion At Resurgam

Resurgam First Care Lobby

"Welcome back!" The orthopedic was first to greet the former prisoner.

"Yo, kid." The lazy diagnostician wanted to make this short so he could avoid a returning Maria Torres.

"It's nice to have you return...um..." Tomoe couldn't find a proper title for the young surgeon.

The surgeon sensed the problem. "I...don't mind..." He lied; he is angry at himself for inconveniencing the doctors.

"Dr. Torres wishes you her regards." Tomoe regrets the fact she still doesn't know the surgeon's name.

"So!" Chief Patel interrupted, "I think it's time to thank the one who got you... out."

The surgeon noticed he was blocking the others' view. He stepped aside.

"...Hello." Alicia spoke. She hated attention, especially attention from strangers. The doctors were all momentarily speechless from her presence.

It was the silver-haired medical examiner that broke the silence. "Even with a weakened sentence, it would still take a considerable amount of money...Nevertheless...thank you both."

The child beside the woman ran up to the surgeon. "Yeah, thanks a lot!"

"Why...me?"

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten; you saved our lives- no- you saved America."The medical examiner explained.

The diagnostician sighed. " Take a compliment, kid. We owe you big..."

"Indeed, both of you carried out great deeds..." The orthopedic added.

Alicia wished the compliments would stop. "I'll... leave you doctors some privacy."She was stopped by the child.

"Miss, it's okay for you to stay! We're all friends...right?"

"Alyssa-!" The medical examiner remembered emphasizing the importance of manners at the house.

Alicia didn't want to hurt the child's feelings. "A-alright... I can stay..."

Alyssa grew proud of her power of persuasion. "Yay! Follow me! I'll show you around!"

What a mess she got herself in. "O-okay..." Alicia followed Alyssa to the left wing of the hospital.

"How sweet." The diagnostician was annoyed at seeing such a kiddy scene.

"Though I'm worried...how could she afford so much?" Tomoe grew concerned.

"You shouldn't need to panic; it seems she wasn't affected." The orthopedic reasoned.

Tomoe didn't wish to get the visitor in trouble for being dragged around and making noises; it is a hospital, after all."Well.. I should make sure nothing-"

"I'll go." The former patient volunteered. "I'm pretty good at spying."

" Thank you, Miss Claire..."

"Just call me Claire, alright doctor?" Claire walked in the direction Alyssa and Alicia was in.

"Very well..."

The diagnostician came forward. "So, kid... I was going to ask 'how are you,' but since I know nothing really happens in an icebox..."

Chief Patel interrupted the diagnostician's pointless insults. "Do you want to work as a surgeon here? I say it's a good deal."

"Yes."

"Good. Then I have to go do the paperwork." The Chief headed to her office.

"Great to hear that. We've been missing a good surgeon." The diagnostician enjoyed the fact he is no longer needed to assist those poor interns.

The orthopedic noticed the time. " Sorry to leave so suddenly...I have an appointment." He walked away from the lobby.

"When you were gone... Dr. Kimishima adopted Alyssa...Dr. Cunningham also postponed his retirement... nothing changed other than that..." Tomoe informed.

"I see..." The surgeon was relieved. It seemed everything had stayed the same since he returned to the prison.

...

"Oh! You also need a name to refer to..."

The conversation caught the medical examiner's attention. "...I suppose the professor's last name would be alright?"

"Sartre..." The surgeon grieved for a moment. "It'll do."

"Sheesh. Remember your name soon...(I'll settle for 'kid.')" The diagnostician grumbled.

"Naomi!"

The medical examiner quickly recognized her daughter's voice. She hastily ran to Alyssa.

"She...the...miss..."Alyssa sobbed, unable to speak clearly.

"Alyssa, calm down...Tell us, what happened?" Naomi knew time was of the essence.

"S-she fell on the floor! And she won't wake up! The other girl tried to help...but...hurry! Please help her, Naomi!"

"Claire? Or was it..." Tomoe couldn't understand the child's stammering.

"No time to lose..." The diagnostician grew serious.

"Alyssa, lead us to where it happened!"

"O-okay..." Alyssa tried to recover. "Follow me!"

Greenhouse Hall

Claire saw the coming doctors. " She started coughing... then fainted."

"Will she be okay?" Alyssa asked.

"She's unconscious."Tomoe turned to the diagnostician for answers.

"Coughing, you say..? It's coming from the lungs." He concluded.

"...We're taking her to the operation room. I'm sure something will be found if I check." Tomoe said.

"Endoscopic surgery?" The surgeon questioned.

"That's the only way. Let's hurry!" Tomoe gestured the nearby staff to help.

The diagnostician saw the surgeon's hesitation. " Go ahead, kid. She bailed you, right? About time you pay her back."

"Yeah..." The surgeon followed Tomoe to the O.R.

Operation Room

"Hanzou, is everything prepared?" Tomoe asked her butler.

"Yes, Milady..." An old man answered.

"I'll assist." The surgeon said.

"Let's do this... Tachibana style!"

Operation Room Hallway

Naomi's cellphone breaks the silence. "...Little Guy? What is it?"

A young male's voice came out of the cellphone. "_Dr. Kimishima! We have a big one...hurry back!_"

"Naomi? Is Miss Alicia going to be okay...I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry, Alyssa. They'll save her like they saved us...Now, I have an important case to do."

"But-"

"Everything will be alright. Let's go."

Resurgam First Care Lobby

Claire noticed the green-haired diagnostician as she headed towards the exit. "Hey, doc."

"Hmm?" The diagnostician turned around.

"When that girl was coughing... she said something about dying."

"(She knew this was coming?) What were her exact words?"

"Let's see..." The girl thought for a moment. "'Death is near.' Somethin' like that."

"(...So she did.)"

Operation Room

"That's strange... I can't seem to find anything..." Tomoe had already searched both lungs.

"There is one thing...stop the equipment...the lungs...they're inflamed." The surgeon pointed out.

"Yes...but could this cause her to collapse so suddenly..?"

"...Let's stop for now."

"Alright, doctor." Tomoe began retracting the endoscope.

"!..('Doctor'...)"

"Perhaps Dr. Cunningham could help diagnose this?...!"Tomoe suddenly gasped.

"?...What's the matter?"

" I...must be seeing things...I...something moved past...it was too fast to assume what it was..."

After finishing putting away the equipment, Tomoe accidentally bumped into the operation table.

A key fell out of Alicia's pocket.

"?...A key?" The surgeon picked up the fallen key.

"That's from the hospital...What was that doing here?"

"It belongs to her...The number says 241."

"There's a locked room with those numbers nearby..."

"That would be an office." The Chief added. After hearing what happened, she ran to the O.R. Her sudden appearance surprised the doctors.

"Chief Patel!"

"It's been abandoned for years. I say why not? If it works, we can put her in there."

"Well... I'll go try..." Tomoe was curious...but also suspicious at the same time.

* * *

Sorry... I need to be more detailed. Truth is, I wrote all of this in dialogue.


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

Room 241

"...!" Alicia woke up, feeling frantic trying to remember what happened.

"Oh, you're awake...Dr. Sartre went to perform some operations..." The endoscopic surgeon was inspecting the room.

"Dr. Sartre.." Alicia had to guess. "You mean the one I-"

The endoscopic surgeon felt guilty. "I forgot to mention, my name is Tomoe Tachibana." She completely forgot about introductions. "Dr. Cunningham thought there was a problem with your lungs...so I..." She also didn't ask for permission to operate.

"...Endoscopic surgery..?" Alicia ignored the fact that she'll have to pay later. She notices the room was too messy to be a patient's. "Dr. Tachibana...this room..."

"You had a key that opened this room... were you here before..?"

"I don't know..." Alicia didn't recall having a key to a hospital room in her belongings. "Has Dr. Torres...returned yet?"

"She had errands to run..." Tomoe turned around. "Please don't strain yourself; Dr. Cunningham will be with you soon."

"Sounds like I made quite an ordeal..."

"It's alright. We're friends..."Tomoe headed to the entrance of the room. "Well, I must hurry to my next patient..." Then she stopped while opening the door. "Ah, yes...Dr. Sartre stayed overnight here...don't forget he's in your hands now..."

"(I almost forgotten about that...)"

Dr. Sartre's Office

CR-SO1 was resting in his newly assigned office. Coincidentally it was right across from where Alicia was resting, or a least supposed to be.

"Hm...you act a lot like my old friend...organization was his top priority in his office..."

The doctor noticed the patient was roaming the hospital. "You didn't need to walk all the-"

"Dr. Sartre... that name...was the researcher's name as well..." Alicia suddenly felt this was too strange to simply call it coincidental.

"!...You mean-"

"If you can't remember your name, just make up one..."

"I found this in the room you were in..."

Alicia saw the long list of complicated names from the surgeon's hand. "Found any?"

The surgeon pointed out one of the names. "Did you know a researcher named Albert Sartre..?" He was hoping she would know more.

"Yes...does this mean...but Albert never had a wife..." Alicia wondered how the surgeon was related. "You're... his son?" This was a wild guess, she knew this wasn't entirely possible.

"He...adopted me."

"He's already gone...right?" Alicia sensed the sadness from the mourning surgeon.

"Yes..."

The diagnostician barged in the dying conversation. " Hey kid...do you- whoa... Is there a study session going on?" He saw the list from the surgeon's hand, thinking so. "I'll leave..."

"Are you the diagnostician? Where would you like me to go?"

"Right here's fine." He flaunted his new laptop RONI. "Ready yet, RONI?"

"I'll come back with Maria..." The surgeon got up.

"No worries, I'm sure she'll make an entrance later." The diagnostician wants to be gone by then.

"_Commence diagnosis, doctor?_" The computer asked.

"Yeah. (I have to see if she's already aware of her ailment...)" The diagnostician prepared his questions.

"Um...this might be..." Alicia couldn't put in words of her symptoms.

"? What?"

"Don't you notice.. anything..?"

"This isn't a game or anything, right?" The diagnostician couldn't understand the point of her words.

"...Dr. Cunningham..."

The surgeon immediately noticed the difference. "!..Look harder...She had-"

"I don't-" Dr. Cunningham finally noticed the girl's clothing was a bit wrinkled. "Wha- You...you...shrunk..!"

"The term is youth...It's causing me to get younger..."

"So...you were aware of your condition?" The doctor tried to keep his composure. "What would you call this?"

"...I had dypsnea ...back and chest pains..."

"I should have noticed earlier..." The surgeon blamed himself.

"This is one heck of a problem...(RONI is useless.)" Dr. Cunningham met a symptom he didn't know existed.

"Do you remember your age..?" The surgeon asked.

"How could I?" Alicia thought the answer was obvious.

"You don't even know old who you are..?" Now he's stumped. She's like the kid. Amnesia.

A paramedic charged in. "Hey, has anyone seen- ? Why is everyone here...?"

"Maria?" Alicia was relieved to see the only person she actually knows in the entire hospital.

Talk about bad luck. The diagnostician and paramedic are now face to face. Many grudges, few forgotten. He sighed.

"Maria...what is Alicia's surname?" The surgeon questioned.

"?... How should I know? We only met once!" Though she thought the girl was an awesome friend so far.

"Was...there some kind of journal in the room I was in..?" Alicia considered.

"?...Let's look." Maria was curious who Alicia was, too.

Room 241

"Found it!" Maria exclaimed. She never lost at any searching games...even though this wasn't a game.

"When was the first entry written?" The surgeon said as he came over.

"Mm...about...forty years ago...!"The paramedic made sure she read correctly. "...That's what it said..."

"! You're..." The diagnostician was speechless.

"? This can't be right...Alicia isn't old..." Maria also became confused.

"ROONI..! What are the results so far? You were keeping track of what we said, right?"

"_Doctor...the age is an important factor into making the diagnosis._"

"Yeah, I already knew that." The diagnostician didn't know what to do.

"You can worry about me later..." Alicia turned her head the the window. "I hear ambulances."

The paramedic ran over to the nearest window and looked outside. "!...This doesn't look good..."

"...Hank told me there were some bank robberies lately." The diagnostician added.

"Gunshot wounds?" Alicia thought this was likely.

"Maria...we have to go." The surgeon headed into the hallway.

"You two stay and don't cause trouble!" Maria followed the surgeon to.

Alicia continued to look out the window. "Am I... allowed to operate...?"

Dr. Cunningham didn't see that coming. "What are you talking about? Don't make me laugh."

"I...was also in the health profession." She thought so since Albert Sartre was, too.

"You have amnesia. Plus you're a kid."

"Wasn't the other 'kid' the same?"

"...This is a long-shot..." The diagnostician was also interested in what lies in Alicia's madness.

"...Don't just stand there...let's go!" Alicia took off.

Resurgam First Care Lobby

"So many..." It was a while since the hospital received so many patients.

"There aren't many doctors compared to the number of patients." Now Alicia really wanted to do something.

Chief Patel ran over. "Gabe, exactly what are you-"

"She insisted to help." The diagnostician explained.

"You're such a brave kid...how about-" The Chief thought about what the girl could do.

"She wants to operate." He added.

"What? This is serious-"

"Hey-" The diagnostician looked for the girl so that she could explain. "Where is she-"

"You lost-"

"Bring some people over here!" Alicia was in one of the rooms giving the 'hurry up' signal.

"! Hey-"

"Hey, Esha- it's for the people." The diagnostician looked for a patient to let the girl attempt to operate on.

"Just this once- you hear?" The Chief then went back to tending to the injured.

…

"Dammit- there are too many..!" The paramedic cursed in the intense pressure.

"Just focus on one at a time." CR-SO1 was finishing up his second patient.

"Yeah, yeah..." Maria looked around. "Hey! Isn't that Alicia...operating?"

"What?" The tools were dumped in his hands. "Hey! Don't just leave me here!"

…

"Gabe- Just what are you thinking?" The paramedic prepared to punch the diagnostician.

Gabriel interrupted. "Long story."

"Forceps- I'm waiting."

"Here."

"I'm done suturing the other patient. Get some tape and gel."

"Two patients?" The paramedic couldn't believe her eyes. She's like the kid.

"Tough."

"Maria!" The surgeon yelled from across the hall.

"I'm coming!" Maria took a quick glance back before returning.

"I'm done with these two. Swap in some more."Alicia muttered under her breath. It was tiring.

…

"This is the last one." The diagnostician placed the victim on the table.

"He only has foreign objects in him... get me the drain, he's hemorrhaging."

Gabriel handed over the drain. "Be careful, vitals are dropping."

"I'm done extracting. Get me sutures and gel."

"There...Have you counted how many you operated on so far?"

"I'm finished..."Alicia turned around. "!"

"Aarg-!" Gabriel noticed they were surrounded by doctors. "I need some space, too!"

The Chief was first to speak. "You do understand this is your only time. If anyone hears a kid was doing this...we're out."

"We know you're trying to help...but-" The orthopedic was interrupted.

"Don't tell me...They're all dead?" The diagnostician would faint if the answer was yes.

"No! They're fine-" Tomoe explained. "We were referring to your age."

"Well, kid... save them the lecture." Gabriel waited to see the Chief's hilarious dumbfounded face.

"Is this really a problem..?" The girl would need help explaining that...she wasn't a kid.

"She's approximately in her fifties..." The surgeon thought this was clear enough.

The Chief didn't give the diagnostician what he wanted. She tried to stay cool...was this some form of trick? "...I need some kind of evidence, kid."

Maria supported the kids. "Doesn't matter- for a kid...uh...you did great."

The other two surgeons followed. "It was impressive. True skill lies in you. Perhaps I could question you later..?" "What Dr. Tachibana said was correct... the vitals didn't fall as anticipated. I hope to see more of what you can do..."

"(...I shouldn't have...) Sorry... I'll go back now...I'm kinda worn out." Alicia felt pain through her arm. "(I wasn't thinking...)"

"Oh...of course." Tomoe saw this was too much for the girl; she made sure Alicia got to her room safely.

"And I thought kids were jumpy..." Gabriel muttered.

C. I. F. M. Dr. Kimishima's Office.

The medical examiner double checked... triple checked. "Little guy...are you sure this is the correct picture..?"

"_Of course...is something the matter..?_" The agent spoke through the computer.

Naomi couldn't believe was she was looking at. "Little guy... I'm postponing this. I'll return later tomorrow."

"_Alright...I tell the Chief..._" The screen went black after those words.

"The dead tell no tales..."

Car Drive

"You are aware that...you're dying?" The surgeon was dismayed at what he couldn't even describe.

"I'm about 16...if I kept track correctly."

"...Your heart remains the same size, while the lungs decrease in size...you'll suffocate."

"That'll happen when I reach...10?"

"Do you know anything else?"

"...I'm not that afraid to die. Though... that was pointless to mention."

CR-SO1 didn't know how to reply. He never met a patient that was as prepared to die as her other than that medical examiner he saved. "I can't just leave patients to die..."

"...Any doctor could say so...but not many actually follow through." Too bad there wasn't much time left. "I forgot a lot over the years..."

"Then...how did you remember how to operate..?" The surgeon never knew they shared this many similarities.

"...That I do know...(Another reason why I was careless...) 'An ability treasured by surgeons throughout time'... They supposedly call it the healing touch..."

The car reached the driveway. Alicia hesitated to explain the consequences to the doctor. As they entered what almost seemed like a museum, Alicia begun tilting; suddenly fell against the wall.

"! Are you..."

"It consumes energy when used... Your room is upstairs, to the left."

CR-SO1 couldn't decide whether or not to leave the mysterious owner be. After all, there wasn't much he could do but to watch her slowly drift away.

"I'll be fine. Go." Alicia wished she could have more time.

* * *

I kinda thought this part was predictable. All the other fanfics had docs as new characters as well. Long chapters take forever...

I don't know if i made the original cast funny enough.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

Resurgam First Care Conference Room

"Chief, mind explaining why everyone is here?" The paramedic hated conferences; they were all a waste of time.

The Chief shrugged and turned to the medical examiner in the front. " She called the gathering."

Naomi tossed files on the desk. "I received a special case from the FBI. They mistaken the identity of a found body."

"And why are you telling us this? I don't remember being your detective." Gabriel thought it was strange of Naomi to come out with this.

"...I was getting to that part. The FBI thought it was a researcher named Alicia Rosellini, supposedly died at age 46."

The doctors were temporarily stunned. Alicia spoke not a word.

"What?" Maria thought Rosalia didn't have any parents alive...now it's a whole new story.

"If you are this person," Naomi faced the girl. "You would be...58?"

"So who actually died?" Tomoe grew concerned.

"A hiker near some research facility. The corpse was only a collection of bones when found. An unnoticed fire..."

"Now...only your appearance does not fit." The orthopedic surgeon murmured.

"Oh, that." The diagnostician's turn to add to the investigation. "Something's up with this kid; some disease making her...shrink?"

"Hold on, if you're Rosalia's mom..." Maria was going to grill questions on the young mother- but that can come later. "Some mutated Rosalia?"

"Then...what I saw..."Tomoe began to piece some of the puzzle together.

"How are we going to approach this?" Hank knew this was a critical question to mention. It seemed Alicia won't have time to answer their other questions.

"..." CR-SO1 knew nothing of this form of Rosalia.

"...I heard there was a cure for that pandemic long ago...perhaps it will take some effect?" Alicia has not yet confirmed this.

"That will not be guaranteed to work."

The other doctors in the room didn't have as much first-hand experience as the former prisoner.

"Or I could just die..." Alicia knew she also had this option as well.

"No, as doctors, patients must be saved with the best of our ability, no matter the situation." Hank argued.

"It would be dishonorable not to try..." Tomoe acknowledged the fact that she had no say, since the operation will most likely be in Dr. Sartre and Dr. Torres hands.

"I'll give you until the end of tomorrow...that's all I really have left. (It's getting harder to breathe...)" The girl is no longer a mother, but if she went, how will the others feel?

"We'll take it." Maria was never the type to think twice when a life is at stake.

Street Near ATLUS Mall

"Shopping..?" This is the first time for CR-SO1, apparently the professor did all of the buying since he always spent time reading.

"For food. You can't have a doctor on an empty stomach, especially a surgeon like you." Alicia was forced to; sadly the refrigerator at home was nearly empty.

Many of the people walking by gave a glare at the two...maybe it was because...

"...(Ignore...) You're going to be the one operating on me, right? If you learned from Albert...you should do just fine."

"I...suppose." The surgeon wasn't completely sure if a murderer could be used in what seemed like a compliment.

...

Out of the blue, screaming and gunshot sounds came in the direction directly in front of the two. Some mobs ran past them. Chaos wasn't far back.

"What's...happening..?"

Alicia quickly scanned their location. "(We're near a bank.)" Alicia remembered the patients from earlier."(!)...Run!"

The surgeon didn't take long to figure out. "The alley- it's empty." The other way was already jammed. He turned and headed for the alley.

Unfortunately, one of the gunmen noticed the lab coat. "Boss said no survivors... sorry, pal." He cocked his pistol.

The gun pointed at him alone."!...(Don't tell me- she fled-!)

Alicia was behind the thief.

"Wha-?"

A crowbar and his head is a nice combination...right? "Let's go-"

CR-SO1 escaped the dark alley. Little did he know the enemy was still conscious.

"Dammit-" Unfortunately a girl with a few bullets inside always ended in disaster. Hit.

"!" The crowbar flew from the small grip- returning to the gunman's head; this time it was a perfect strike.

The former prisoner witnessed the falling of both sides: one temporarily unconcious, the other dying before schedule.

Then came the ambulences.


	6. Chapter 6 Pressure

Street Near ATLUS Mall-

Minutes Later

The former prisoner used his recently stained lab coat to get the arriving Maria's attention. "Maria!"

"? (The kid...don't tell me-)" Maria parked her ambulance next to the alley. She swiftly ran to the kid with her tools. " Hey, kid what were you-!" The already furious paramedic saw the girl on the ground.

She... was shot. More than once.

"What- Alicia-!"

The surgeon took the tools from Maria's hand and yelled. "There's no time! Go treat any others. I'll operate by myself." He then turned to face his new nightmare.

"If you don't save her- I'll-"

"Just go!"

"...Damn..! (Why did everything become hell in a hurry?)" The paramedic stormed off.

"(I must extract the bullets from her shoulder and abdomen...at least she was far enough...)"

…

Maria loaded the ambulance; Alicia wasn't fully stabilized, but that was all the surgeon could do. Maria confronted CR-SO1, she didn't like at all at what she saw. "You idiot-! We won't be able to re-operate on her later! We ran out of time."

The surgeon thought for a moment. " Calm down. She lost a considerable amount of blood (She'll be 13 tomorrow.), that should delay the effects of this virus... We can still make it."

"...But she said..."

"We can ask later."

"..." Maria could argue no further. "Alright- survivors are stabilized, transport them!"

Resurgam First Care Conference Room

"What? She was shot- twice?" The Chief wasn't very pleased.

The diagnostician wasn't happy either. "Brilliant. Time's up."

The paramedic and surgeon were forced to explain.

…

"...You must ask her for permission. Then we can decide how we will approach this." Tomoe noted.

"Kid, it's all or nothing." Maria would be the type to risk it all.

"Do you know how to rid of her disease?" Hank had to make sure the surgeon was prepared.

"...We could use the anti-body. Inject it directly in the heart, then attempt to-"

"That's too dangerous!" The Chief interrupted.

"If there is a reaction- it would prove she has a virus similar to Rosalia's." Tomoe understood the surgeon's plan.

"After that...you're not planning to tighten the space in the heart using sutures, are you?" Even as a diagnostician, Gabriel knew surgery all too well.

"...Yes."

"But then you would have to finish before the virus is gone (If it does.)." Hank warned.

"..." That part the surgeon didn't think of.

"...I got an idea." Gabriel took out his cellphone and inputted Naomi's cell number. "(Derek told me he wasn't the only one with the freaky move...)"

…

"_Gabe, you want me to perform the healing touch..?_"

"Can ya? The kid can't do it, that's for sure."

"_I lost my license along with my life as a surgeon. Forget it._"

Rejection. Well, the doctor was used to that. He sighed and asked, "Do you know anyone else?"

"_That ability was already dying among doctors. I doubt there are going to be any with it in the next generation._"

"Enough with that- you saying no was depressing enough...Later." Gabriel hung up. Looks like the kid is on his own.


	7. Chapter 7 Decision

Room 241

"(..Am I...alive?...)" Alicia woke up...painfully. "(Ow-!...)" She noticed the surgeon napping on a nearby table. "(Looking though the files..?)" Guilt started to overcome her pain. "(I'm troubling everyone so much...he probably had to stay overnight at the hospital...)" Alicia attempted to sit up. Again, unaware of her serious condition. She received another reminder of how useless it was to move around. "Argh..!"

That definitely awakened the slumbering doctor. "!...You're awake..?"

"Surprised I am. Did I really lose enough blood?" Alicia laid on the bed. Emptiness was felt throughout her. "You're planning it tomorrow? (I'll be eleven tomorrow...one year off the death number.)"

The surgeon recalled Tomoe's words. "Do we have your permission to-"

"I accept your decision. Do you intend to use that cure..?"

"...You gave birth to the natural host of the virus, would that be reasonable enough..?"

"!" Those first words made the girl depressed. "Should I be guilty of this..?"

CR-SO1 realized the effects of his words. "I cannot assure you that the virus had a completely negative effect." The surgeon thought of Dr. Kimishima- her life was practically saved by the virus- and the little child she adopted. "What has happened cannot be changed." He stood up.

"...I guess you're right. Good luck."

"..." The surgeon turned and exited the room. He had to prepare- this was another operation he must not fail. His only opportunity to learn about the professor and Rosalia was in her; if she actually will remember.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

This was the second time he actually felt powerless. There was no reason to be worried (Assuming he had no connection to the girl.); so why spend ten whole minutes staring at the wild blue yonder?

"_Doctor Cunningham...you have wasted approximately 11 minutes and 34 seconds looking out this office's window._" RONI continued to time the doctor.

"?.." The diagnostician turned to his computer. "You say something?"

"_Yes. Approximately-_"

"Enough with the estimates-" RONI is RONI, why argue? "Nevermind- I'm just wasting time! RONI, just let me think!"

"_Of course. May I ask-_"

"You really wanna know?" That was the last straw. "I can't do anything! Not even increase her mortality rate- which is what? Eighty percent..?"

"_Doctor. I have all medical archives and found no record of Alicia Roselini's mysterious ailment._"

Gabriel almost laughed at the machine's pointless actions. Well, at least RONI did it without asking. "Duh. We're dealing with another Rosalia. Make that the mother...of all viruses."

"_Was this meant to be a pun, doctor? May I remind you that-_"

"You actually noticed-? And yeah, I know you're a pile of metal."

Following Day

Operation Room

The surgeon entered. He finished his side of the preparations. "Maria, are the-"

Dr. Torres didn't like being patient, but she had to be lenient with the surgeon. "Yeah, we're ready." Maria let out a sigh. "Let me go over everything one more time. First open her up to the heart, inject the anti-body, and- if it works- use that time to shrink it with sutures. And be fast, we're dealing with a child's body and an old heart."

"Alright." CR-SO1 positioned next to his sister's mother.

"If you mess up, I'll make you sorry." The paramedic already lost Rosalia. Alicia cannot be next.

"I won't." He grown used to desperate people begging, yet Maria's threat was one not to be taken lightly.

"Good-!" Maria hears a monotone 'beep' sound. "She's-"

"Cardiac arrest-! Commencing operation!" The surgeon grabbed the AED.

"Damn. Alicia- You'll regret it if you start dying on us-!" Another threat, but one unheard.


	8. Chapter 8 Judgement

Resurgam First Care Operation Room

"She'll suffocate if we don't get suturing-!" Maria yelled. They were lucky to get her to survive that cardiac arrest.

The surgeon reached the heart. He put down the scalpel and yelled over the agitated paramedic. "Hand me the syringe with the anti-body..!"

Maria reacted to the surgeon's order. "This has to work.." She handed over the syringe. This was their only hope. Their one chance to save someone they have yet to know completely.

CR-SO1 had no time to waste. "...!" A change in the vitals proved its reaction. "It's working."

Maria didn't jump to any conclusions- the kid still had to suture. "Hurry up- she might go into cardiac arrest again. And it won't be pretty."

"Forceps and sutures!" He ignored Maria's rambling.

"What about the scalpel?" Maria grabbed the silver forceps and the needle for sutures.

"No! If we make an incision-"

The paramedic handed the requested tools to the surgeon. "You better be right about this!"

"I won't be able to suture enough in time- get me the syringe by the medical cabinets-"

Maria took the gray-colored syringe from the counter. She recognized it from the previous heart surgery with the kid- the one on Naomi. This would become another heart-stopping operation. "Kid- You're planning on- Will it work?" Alicia was still dying, asking why he didn't mentioned this earlier would serve little purpose.

"..." The surgeon took the syringe he prepared himself and injected it.

"If this does work- she'll be a young adult with like a 50-year old heart!" The paramedic has not yet noticed the surgeon was working while she was putting up a miniature lecture. "It would feel like she would die young- the same as Rosalia!"

CR-SO1 paid no attention. He was frantically suturing- the vitals wouldn't stop dropping.

"Kid...don't let this happen...Dammit! I have to ask her so much!"

That phrase was the only line the surgeon heard. "!...Maria. I've finished. Closing up."

"! O-oh...Boy that was fast...I didn't say anything stupid...did I?" The paramedic mumbled to herself.

"Not at all. It was a dangerous operation...you did well."

"Really. Now you had in the corner all worrying if the sky was gonna fall..!" Maria accused. She knew the one to praise was the kid. "You did it..."

"(...heh...)" CR-SO1 made a slight smirk. "...Maybe I did..." He knew it was originally his decision to use the heart-stopping technique. And to not tell anyone before the operation. "..." Something else troubled him.

The paramedic snapped out of her emotional self. This was serious. "So...what'll happen to her..? A teen with a short life..?"

The endoscopic surgeon stepped into the room. "I can't be so sure."

"Tomoe-!"

"This virus caused all the other organs to... regenerate." The only part of Alicia that didn't get younger was her heart.

"Then...a new beginning.." Tomoe felt a miracle just occurred...but for Alicia...would this be a curse?

"Nah, forget it. She'll still live- that should make her happy enough." The paramedic turned and left the O.R. with a tiny smile.

Room 241

The diagnostician was scanning the room. It seemed like a nice,messy office- what was even better was that RONI was not installed in it. He spotted the girl raising her eyelids. "Finally."

Alicia's vision was still blurry- but who cannot recognize that burly green hair? "What are you..."

"Explaining is not my thing. Good news or bad news?" Gabriel sat on the stool next to a bookshelf loaded with ancient medical data.

"Bad news first."

Gabriel let out a abnormal long sigh. "You've been here for 3 days since the operation." He gave a serious glare, too bad Alicia was still recovering her eyesight, it wasn't happy. "You do know how sick I am from Tomoe asking me to run up here?" Truth was, the diagnostician's office was just down the hallway. He must have missed his scheduled caffeine dose.

The girl gave an awkward look. Doctors should be used to running around, like Maria- not that she expected the laid-back diagnostician to understand that. "(Humph...) The 'good' news?"

"Good news? You're alive- the end." Gabriel stood up. "And if you haven't noticed-"

Alicia looked at herself- now that her vision has returned. "I've grown older...(I'm around...25?)" She still looked as if she was in her young, fresh days. Alicia gave no other comment. In her mind this would result in others calling her 'kid,' and... She couldn't remember. There was something else. What was it?

Her depressed expression caught Gabriel's eye. "What? Tired? What me to diagnose what's wrong? (At a price.)"

"Nothing."

"Pfft. Whatever- I'm gone."

"Ah- Wait-!"

"? Now-"

"Did Dr. Sartre stay here for three days?"

"? The kid..? Uh..Yeah, I think he did."

"..." Again, she had to inconvenience the surgeon.

"Oh- I want payment- You know? For babysitting you? (Though this place isn't that bad.)"

"You..." Alicia had no idea this guy was the greedy type.

"Come on..." Gabriel knew he wasn't supposed to charge the girl.

The laptop in the doctor's hand rumbled. "_Doctor Cunningham, there is a emergency._"

The diagnostician almost jumped and dropped his new computer. "Huh? I though you were off!"

"_I'm allowed to automatically turn on with Chief Patel's authorization._"

"Eshe-!...What's the emergency?"

"_There has been an incident- Ambulances are headed this way._"

Alicia got out of bed and headed for the window. "Another robbery?"

"...Don't tell me you wanna come?" The master of deduction immediately knew what was running through the girl's head.

"...But..I-"

"For the last time...We're Resurgam- I'm sure we can handle this without your help."

"_Doctor Cunningham?_"

"What? I'm in a middle of a-"

"_This is important._"

"...Interrupting as always...What do you have to say?"

"_I've counted the number of ambulances arriving."_

Gabrielwas slightly taken by surprise. Another action without even asking. "You did..?"

"_There are approximately 25 headed for Resurgam; approximate umber of casualties...50._"

That was lost among the two's ears. Especially the diagnostician's. "Huh-?"

"That's worse than than last time!" Alicia's opportunity has risen. "You have to-"

"But three days! You're starving aren't you?" Gabriel continued to argue.

Alicia walked to the door. "Well- I won't take long."

At that, the diagnostician gave up. He was just stalling. Of course she would have to face Esha next.


	9. Chapter 9 Newcomer

Resurgam First Care Lobby

No one could escape Chief Patel's incredibly sharp eyesight. She saw the two the moment they appeared in the main lobby. Running towards them, she yelled, "Not her again-"

Gabriel made a stand. "Lady- This is almost over fifty people! You're gonna need all the help you can get!" He turned to find Alicia drifting over to the victims. "Hey-"

Burns. Second and third degree. Lots of them. "They...used a bomb..?"

"They started calling them thieves 'Death's Greed.' A stupid title. Now- I told you last time was your only-" Chief Patel noticed Alicia's growth. Her previous limitation was gone.

"I'm at a decent age. I believe I have the ability to-"

"Fine!" The Chief couldn't stand desperate kids.

"(Not bad at all...)" Gabriel thought. He quickly ran into the locker room right next to them, pulling out a nicely made lab coat. "You're on, kid. You're going to need this." He chucked at the girl.

Alicia caught the white coat. "..This..?" Alicia doesn't recall the last time she had one of these on. "Are you sure?"

"It'll keep anyone from getting too curious." The diagnostician prepared for some transporting. "Oh- and eat something, will ya?"

Chief Patel had no time for side conversations. "Hurry up, you can use room E."

Alicia went ahead, then signaled Gabriel to move along. "Bring some in!"

"(Why do men have to do the hard work-!)" The diagnostician carried one of the unattended patients to the room.

Operation Room E

"Second degree burns- get me the cooling reagent!"

"Naomi said she just got this case. Hope she's doing her job. Here." Gabriel passed on the cooler.

A loud yell can be heard next door. "Kid! They all have burns!" It had to be Maria's.

A following noise was heard as well. "We need more of the coolant- I'm running out!" This surely belonged to that surgeon.

"...Sounds like they are having a tough time."

Alicia was still focused on the situation. "...I finished treating this one. Transport him out."

"!..Slow down-! Old men aren't used to this speed-!" Gabriel's whined.

"Move." The girl went to retrieve more gel.

"Damn. You better hurry Naomi." The diagnostician carried the patient out to the lobby.

Operation Room D

"That's it- we've treated all of them." The paramedic stretched.

"This has to end..." The surgeon was exhausted.

Maria looked out side to the lobby and spotted the green-haired diagnostician passing by. She followed.

"?" CR-SO1 looked around. "Maria?"

Operation Room E

Maria ran into the room, astonishing Alicia and Gabriel. She faced the two and yelled, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Gabriel was experienced with loud women. "Like I said, she insisted."

Maria noticed the girl's appearance. "...You know...you could be the youngest doc yet, in appearance." She began to mumble.

"Oh...I should thank everyone..." Alicia realized she was indebted to the doctors.

"Hah." Gabriel almost laughed at the girl. "Don't get too emotional, kid."

"...I'm older than you." It was the truth; Alicia was actually the oldest of everyone she met in the hospital so far. 'Kid' was certainly not acceptable.

"Yeah, yeah. You're stuck now." The diagnostician certainly appeared older than Alicia.

Maria threw a punch to Gabriel's back. "You can't get any more annoying..."

"Ow..! (My spine; great job.)"

The endoscopic surgeon entered the room. "...That reminds me...Mrs. Rosellini...you are in the health profession, yes? You could qualify as a doctor, if you wish." Tomoe thought it would be nice to have an extra helping hand around, especially if it was a skilled doctor.

"Should I?" Alicia didn't know what to say. "(A doctor?)"

"Tomoe...Don't you think she's a little on the young side..?" Maria doubted the Chief would accept this easily.

The Chief, Hank, and CR-SO1 entered while they were conversing.

"Discrimination is dishonorable. I'd except no less."

"I would be beneficial to have another doctor." Hank added.

Gabriel's turn. "Couldn't agree more- the kid's good." He ignored the babysitting part.

Maria saw the odds stacked against her theory. "Looks like I'm with you guys."

The doctors looked at the former prisoner for his opinion. "Me...?..Of course..." He never really saw her operating, but the recent comments proved she had the ability.

"Huh?" Chief Patel was a bit overwhelmed. "Her too?...She did do a lot..." The Chief went to look up a license.

...

The diagnostician faced Alicia. "Whaddya say?

"?"

"You wanna save lives?"

"I'm stuck her anyhow."

Maria looked at the surgeon, then Alicia. Comparing. "Oh,yeah. Since you're little Rose's mom...would that mean..." The paramedic couldn't find the right word.

"Words of youth...?" Hank began to wonder as well.

Alicia was shocked to see the sudden change in subject. "...(...S-step-mother...No way-!)"

CR-SO1 was also momentarily speechless. He regained his composure. "..Should I...pretend to be an older...brother..? (Like I was to Rosalia..?)"

"...I guess. She does seem a lot like Rosalia..." Maria turned to the girl. "...That's right... you don't remember her..."

"..."

Chief Patel reentered the operation room. "I looked up her records...she can join." The Chief lifted a crate full of files, probably from Alicia's room- some are recently printed. "Look at all of this-!" She emptied the crate, forming a stack of unorganized folders.

"Geez- who needs all of this..?" The diagnostician wasn't the only one confused.

The other doctors were quite disoriented from seeing so many notes and papers from a single stack.

"Pictures...of viruses.." The surgeon looked through the photos in the folders on the top of the stack.

"...That's how I met Albert...I guess." Those files definitely jogged Alicia's memory. "I don't need these anymore."

"I'll take it. " CR-SO1 couldn't pass information up.

"Then they're yours." The Chief felt lighter now that those are gone.

"We'll go help transport all the patients to a larger hospital." The orthopedic surgeon followed the Chief out the room.

Duty calls Maria."Uh.. yeah- we can't take all of them...I need someone to help load." It just so happens that Gabriel was trying to make an escape. "You're coming with me."

"Hey- watch it!" The paramedic dragged the diagnostician with her as she left.

Ignoring the noises in the hallway, Tomoe asked, "Mrs. Rosellini... May I ask what you were studying?"

"...If I remember correctly...viruses from various epidemics long ago."

"It must have been dangerous..." Tomoe grew concern.

"I never worried about health as much back then...I was like every other researcher..." Alicia noticed the surgeon was quite the same. He was still looking through the notes.

"So..you wish to be a surgeon..?" Tomoe changed the subject.

"When Dr. Sartre isn't available..."

"Perhaps I should recommend you two work as a team? I'm sure your knowledge combined would make any situation simple."

"...I don't know about that..."

CR-SO1 heard their conversation. "It...isn't such a bad proposition."

"Alright- I'll tell Chief Patel that increasingly difficult operations should be given to you two." Tomoe exited.

"!..Tomoe-" Alicia wasn't sure what to do. "(...I never really operated much before...I studied it only in books...)"

"Did you research at the Cumberland College?" The surgeon asked as he scanned the photos repeatedly.

"...I visited there sometimes..."

"...Oh."

"Those pictures are useless to you if they aren't labeled." Alicia walked over. "That's known as a stigma. Name is onyx...for claw. It can cause severe damage to internal organs."

"...You remember things through vision." CR-SO1 noted.

"I suppose that's true..." Alicia checked the time though a clock fixed on the ceiling. "It's noon...we should go get lunch. (I should also find a different path...away from the banks...)" She took half of the stack.

"Right-" The surgeon carried the remaining papers.

ATLUS Mall Second Floor

"Hey- You're...satisfied...right?" Alicia questioned the surgeon.

"?"

"I mean...out of jail and all..."

"...I...don't see much difference." He was still feared- if not by his criminal record, then by appearance.

"...When...I was...becoming younger...I heard about the bio-attack. You weren't the one behind it..was it him...?" Alicia paused for a moment. "Albert..?"

CR-SO1 was silent.

"...A child should not pay for his parent's mistakes. Don't punish yourself."

"...It's..." He couldn't defend himself. She spoke the truth.

She knew she went a little too far. "I-I'm sorry... Forget what I said..." Alicia stepped up her pace. Almost colliding with another-

"You-...!"

"Well, hi there kiddos." It was Gabriel...He looked a bit sleepy.

"What a coincidence..." Hank was there, too.

"Hello...?" Alicia wasn't completely confident- running into other doctors was not on her to-do list.

"Sheesh. Troublemakers... you should be staying in the hospital..." The diagnostician was sort of tilted as he spoke.

"(?...I don't remember seeing him like this...)"

Hank pushed Gabriel along. "Sorry...if you'll please excuse us.." The two doctors continued down the path.

"...Was...he... drunk...?" Alicia was quite stunned; she encountered a drunk doctor on the day she was hired...Was this a good sign...? Nope.

CR-SO1 nodded. "It seemed so..."

"Let's go then..." The girl wished to place as much distance between herself and the drunken doctor.

"Wait-" The surgeon was forced to chase.

"(This just isn't my day...)"


	10. Chapter 10 Exam

Resurgam First Care Conference Room

"A...challenge..?" The surgeon didn't remember a exam was necessary to work.

"But why us..?" Alicia wasn't enlightened either.

"Ahem..." Maria prepared her speech- since the Chief was busy, she had to do it. "You both are newbies...well, not the kid...whatever- just think of this as a little test for new docs."

"Let me explain further- Dr. Sartre and Dr. Rosellini- You two shall be cooperating in surgery simulation of a random ailment." Tomoe felt confident the pair would do fine.

"It shouldn't be too difficult for such skilled surgeons such as you two..." Hank remembered the time he had this exam...easy win it was.

The diagnostician prepared to leave once he heard the purpose of the calling. "Just hope you don't get a hard one- later." He left without saying another word.

The girl knew hoping wasn't enough. Luck was almost never on her side. "You lead- I'll assist." That's all she could say with the little courage she had. "Let's get it over with..."

Simulation Room

"(I never thought technology could go this far...we're even allowed to use real tools...)" Alicia took a deep breath- then waited for CR-SO1 to hit the start button.

As soon as the button was pushed, an image of a severely damaged liver appeared- along with the deafening sound of an alarm signaling low vitals.

The surgeon spotted a moving organism that looked somewhat familiar creating more lacerations. He grabbed the sutures and gel. "...What is this?"

Alicia was still injecting stabilizer- she immediately saw the unknown creature. "This is stigma-!" She also saw something else crawling. "And...G.U.I.L.T...?"

After realizing the stigma was the same from the picture, the surgeon asked, "How do we eliminate this..?"

"The laser-!" Alicia quickly retrieved the required tool and handed it to CR-SO1. This was already unfair- she can't rely on a faded memory.

The surgeon cautiously targeted the evasive parasites. The G.U.I.L.T. was first to go, then the stigma was exterminated. "They're...gone."

Alicia wasn't so sure. "It might reappear. Be careful..!"

"..."

Another loud sound emanated from the machine- another vital drop.

The girl was first to spot the next obstacle. "Stigma again...it's cheir." Then she paused.

"What's the matter-?"

"There is a certain serum needed to fight this..." They would fail without it.

"What..?"

No other method. It was just a simulation, after all. Maybe next time?

Alicia thought it was too soon to call it quits. "...The healing touch...that might work."

"But your health-"

"I'll burn it- just keep the vitals high." Alicia changed position. She'd now be the dreaded leading surgeon.

"Wait-!" The surgeon was too late.

"...(It's working...this stigma only has protection temporarily...)" Alicia's breath rate decreased with the use of her ability.

It was a mere 5 seconds for the surgeon. "Gone...I'm closing up."

"Hold on..." A doctor's intuition was never off. "(...This is already bad as it is...there has to be something else.)"

This time the surgeon was first to comply. "Black bruises-!...Rosalia." His energy was sapped by just looking at the bruises.

"This is so random-" Alicia ran to nearby cabinets. She took the anti-body. "This should slow it down."

CR-SO1 began excising tumors he found with the ultrasound. "I'm making an incision- watch the vitals!"

Resurgam First Care Hallway

30 Minutes Later

The exhausted surgeons encountered the other doctors waiting in the hallway.

"That took a fair amount of time..." Tomoe was almost going to check on them herself.

"So...How was it?" Maria gave a smile. "Cool huh? We got it from the federal archives! They just gave it to us."

"..Did you have to-" The surgeon was about to object.

"That's great to hear, but you were overdoing it a little bit- Who programmed this..?" Alicia was aware the other doctors did not truly know what happened in that room and what the simulation actually was.

Another figure entered the scene. "That would be me."

CR-SO1 recognized the voice- it was the surgeon who gave him the information to cure the medical examiner.

"Dr. Stiles. You were one of the doctors who fought G.U.I.L.T...(From what I researched...)" Alicia never thought she would be meeting the legend personally. But she must know why such a incredibly rare situation was turned into a nightmare."That situation was impossible- No one could have all three..!"

Dr. Cunningham appeared next to the visitor. "You remember those robberies..? You know, the one that keeps giving us trouble? Well, they're back."

"Gabriel is right- that simulation was sent to the medical institutes nationwide- from the FBI. They suspect that this will 'Death's Greed' next weapon."

The paramedic totally got lost. "Wait-what did you say? They want to use- Alicia! What did you do in there?"

"A disease as a weapon..?" Hank was confused.

Derek Stiles continued. "If this plot succeeds...every doctor in all the hospitals would face this."

"!..Any ordinary doctor will not-" The surgeon knew this even forced Alicia into using her ability- the hospitals will not be able to control what they just faced.

"We have two days at most." Derek added.

"! The woman on this case...the medical examiner- call her." Alicia had to help as much as she can to stop this.

"Alright, alright!" The diagnostician headed for his office to look for the number. Alicia followed.

"What did you guys do in there..?" Maria, Hank and Tomoe were all left behind. CR-SO1 had to explain.

…

"Damn..!" Maria regretted forcing the kids go through what seemed like a punishment. "Are you saying all of that will be used just rob a bank?"

"We must prepare for this." Tomoe stayed cautious. "I shall not allow any more innocent people to be harmed from such a foolish act..!" Thievery was one of the most dishonorable acts.

"Well, if this can be prevented we won't have to face it. But that can't be guaranteed." Hank saw there was no bright side to this. "Can we get a cure..?"

"The Rosalia Virus may be prevented- but stigma and G.U.I.L.T. will have to be operated on." Derek informed.

"...Naomi has to catch them-" Maria hated depending on others, but there was nothing more she can do than wait.

Dr. Sartre's Office

The surgeon was biding his time by reading and studying the files he received from Alicia, who just happened to be entering the room.

"Dr. Sartre?"

"? What is it?

"Dr. Kimishima says she'll do every thing in her power."

"..."

"I still find this impossible..."

The surgeon was still fixed on the notes. "How do stigma and G.U.I.L.T. spread?"

"?...Several ways...injection and digesting it...sometimes organ transplants...same as the virus, I think..." He was testing her seriously old memory from her research. The only thing Alicia seems to remember.

"They can easily start a epidemic..."

"With water..?" Alicia turned around. "I'm going to call again- just to make sure."

Dr. Kimishima's Office

"They can contaminate water, you say?" Naomi asked through her cell phone.

An online agent overheard. "_Are you saying they want to contaminate the city's water supply?_"

"No, think."

"_? Dr. Kimishima, what are you thinking now.?_"

"Little guy- I'm considering mist- breathing in water particles in the air."

"_Doesn't take you long to figure out, eh?_" Gabriel then hung up.

"_!_" The agent could never surpass Naomi even if he tried. "_That...would be the perfect bio-attack..._"

"More the reason why I must solve this."

Dr. Sartre's Office

Alicia once again enters the office and disturbs the surgeon's study. "It's been done." She stays at the doorway. "Dr. Stiles said the antibody and necessary serums will be distributed."

"Is that all..?"

"If the thieves are going to use a variety of stigma..." Alicia was stuck by her own words.

"A variety-?"

"There's obviously more than one type." The girl faced the surgeon. "Like...onyx. Lacerations by the second... A quick death if combined with the other two."

"Why are you telling me this..?"

"You don't panic like the others."

"...They called me emotionless..." CR-SO1 whispered to himself.

"I'll leave you alone..." Alicia closed the door quietly as she left.

Alicia's House

Next Day

The phone woke the surgeons. It was five in the morning. Alicia was the one to pick up. "Hello?"

"_Alicia! You and the kid get outside! I'm waiting!_" The voice could be recognized anywhere.

"Maria-" The other side hung up. "(How did she-)...Let's go!" No time to lose.


	11. Chapter 11 Death's Greed

Maria eyes were fixed on the road as she talked to the half-awake surgeons. "It began.." Delivering bad news was not her job.

"They...what?" Alicia thought time was still on their side.

"Yeah- but Naomi came though. It's just a stare-down now." Maria showed some sign of relief. "They didn't start the bio-attack...yet."

"You're taking us there..?" The surgeon knew this path wasn't to Resurgam.

"The government dude said Alicia would understand this better than anyone else." The paramedic made a quick turn at the corner. "I think he said somethin' about it being unknown."

"So they need me to identify it...?" The girl knew it would take a miracle for her to analyze something even the Federal Agencies couldn't understand. "Don't tell me they failed..."

"Damn." Maria was sick of disasters. "Those bastards really took extreme measures..."

Portland State Bank

2nd Floor

A man covered in black clothing approached another man in white. "Boss. We got more people comin'."

This leader walked toward a window a peeked through the shades. There were police and ambulances; with more of them arriving. But something else caught his attention: Doctors. Including the famous Dr. Stiles and so-called 'Corpse Whisperer.' There were others conversing with them. "Interesting..." He turned around. "We're taking plan A. Make the preparations."

"Got it." The grunt returned downstairs.

Portland State Bank

Outside

Maria called out to the medical examiner who was currently planning strategies. "Naomi!"

Dr. Kimishima had no need to turn her head. "Are they here?"

"Yep."

Derek walked to Alicia with a file of recently taken pictures. "Can you identify this..?"

The girl wasted no time. "...!" She was completely astounded; it was something totally unthinkable. "It's...new. A combination..."

"They developed a new type?" Maria expected this was going to be rough, but not by this much.

"What types of similar ones can you see..?" Derek asked; keeping his composure.

"Kyriaki...some Neo-G.U.I.L.T...onyx and..."

Naomi walked over to Dr. Stiles. "Derek. Short-memory..?"

"We can talk later, Naomi." Derek waited for Alicia's answer.

"And what?" Maria was starting to get impatient.

"Savato. And that is just from these pictures. There might be more." Alicia went on. "Patients with this will only last a day before these cause organ failures...don't forget Rosalia is somehow in this mess as well."

"We're going to need some good lasers..." Derek murmured.

"How did they come up with this..?" The surgeon knew this was much worse than he had ever faced.

"So you're implying it would take almost a miracle to cure this..?" Naomi questioned. "Do we even know how many people are in there yet?" She turned her head to the legendary surgeon.

Dr. Stiles took the report and read, "47 total. And 5 thieves."

"We have enough ambulances and paramedics here." Maria noted.

"All there is...is to wait." The surgeon faced the large building.

A cop ran over to Dr. Kimishima. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?" The medical examiner prepared for a new obstacle.

"The enemy forces shut down all the remaining hidden security cameras! We lost video!"

"Damn...they're all useless." Maria grew tired of complications.

"Anything else?"

"Also..." The cop hesitated. "You might want to turn on the TV..."

"What..?" Naomi couldn't understand the officer's meaning.

Derek brought a laptop with video.

"My god..." Alicia wasn't one to like suspense or drama, it was too much. All the other doctors were dismayed at what they saw.

"How are they broadcasting-?" Naomi asked the officer. No answer was given.

"They have a hostage at gun point-!" Maria yelled.

"They're saying something." CR-SO1 tried to get Maria's voice down.

"_Hey! All you stupid cops and docs out there!_" It was a incredibly high-pitched male voice. "_If you want your precious patients alive...send in a doctor..._" The voice paused. "_Send in the kid with the white hair! Let's see how pathetic you docs are..!_"

The video now showed a closed vault. "_You might want to hurry, I think they have a fever..?_" The video turned off.

"!"

Naomi knew she didn't hear incorrectly. "There's no doubt about it...they meant you." She looked to the girl for a reaction.

"...Maria...get some tools. I will also need a strengthened laser." Alicia has seen better days, too bad today had to be the worst.

"But-"

"Do it. If I don't go, they'll die."

Maria quit arguing and went to her ambulance.

"Are you sure you'll be aright..?" The surgeon knew she would do better than himself, it still won't be easy.

"I can't say."

"They seem to be plotting some sort of torture..." Naomi was talking to herself.

The paramedic came back with a box loaded with tools. "Don't you dare die in there!"

Derek added the modified laser and Rosalia anti-body.

Alicia silently took the equipment and walked towards the building.

"Isn't there anything we can do..?" The surgeon watched as the girl entered.

"...Luck's a big one..." Maria hoped she won't have to face another death.

Portland State Bank

1st Floor

"..(There are people laying and some have fainted on the floor... This can't be all of them...)" There was one man with a camera following Alicia. "(And an idiot taping me...)"

"Any words for the people?"

"Where are they?" She ignored the pointless questioning.

"Ooh. Tough. Of course, no pressure added...Right this way." The grunt taping pointed to a vault.

Alicia moved to the vault.

"Take this with you." The one taping tossed some syringes on the floor next to the girl.

"...(What's in this...?)"

A shadow watching from the 2nd floor spoke, "It's a special serum."

"For what..?"

"You can figure out yourself." The voice disappeared.

The doctor stepped in, alone. The door was closed behind her.

The Vault

The lights turned on.

Alicia scanned the room. All the money was taken out. "(Everybody here has fainted...two of them are from the enemy..." Five people were each attached to a monitor with their vitals, almost like a real operation room. Quite the set-up. She also noted the camera in the corner. "(Still taping me...)"

A voice from a speaker that also connected to the nationwide televisions began speaking. "_Looks like this kid is starting! Given a mysterious chemical and tools, will she save 'em all..?_"

Alicia paid no attention to the annoying voice. "(...I might have to operate on different places...That boy is the only child here, I better start with him.)" She noticed the child was laying. "(His position...it could be the pancreas...)"

"_Smooth move- this kid maybe smarter than it looks..!_"

Alicia saw an kyriaki and onyx combination upon opening. Her first reaction was to use the laser. "(The laser's working well...It might burn the tissue if I'm not careful.)"

Black bruises entered the scene. "...? ( The anti-body has no effect..!)" Her crimson eyes turned to the gray syringes. "...(Are these the deactivators..?)" That was all she had left.

The bruises retreated. "(...At least they are playing somewhat fair...)" The surgeon changed focus to the hemorrhaging. "(Now for the lacerations...)"

Outside

Maria was glued to the screen. "They'll pay..."

CR-SO1 and Naomi were the same.

"This is one hell of a game." Naomi was displeased with the number of diseased in the vault. Especially about the part where even the enemy sacrificed two of his own.

The surgeon remembered there was more than one picture was shown. "Will they all have the same-"

"If this is a game, there will definitely be a variety." Derek answered.

The Vault

The high-pitched voice returned. "_Amazing! The first one is saved! Let's get an interview...Hey doc! Got a question for you-_"

"Shut up. I'm operating. Or is it you would like me to suture your mouth shut..?" Alicia had enough of the voice. She was deciding who to operate on next.

"_Now that's just cold-! Youch._" The one talking was obviously offended.

"(This woman...she's breathing too lightly...the lungs..?)" The doctor prepared for the opening incision.

Outside

The doctors were somewhat satisfied to see the first patient survived.

"Damn. That was fast." Maria liked the speed that was being displayed.

The medical examiner wished she could use the mute button on the narrating. Sutures were also another option, if she had her license. The voice reminded her of the Raging Bomber event.

CR-SO1 was watching his sister's mother suffer, wishing he could do something.

Dr. Stiles didn't have his first taste of being powerless in a long time.

The Vault

"(A cheir and onyx combination...the laser and serum should do...)" After the removal of the mutated stigma, Alicia injected the Rosalia deactivator. The first two weren't as hard to handle.

"_This kid's a prodigy-! Second patient is cured..!_" The announcer actually sounded as if he was surprised.

Outside

Thirty Minutes Later

Tomoe and Hank immediately ran to Maria after exiting from Gabriel's car. "We came! Is everyone alright?" "We came as soon as we could."

Gabriel parked next to Maria's ambulance. He walked to the group of doctors. "How's the kid?" He knew how hard it was to convince Chief Patel to let them go; he had to get an answer.

Maria showed them the laptop. "She's on her third one."

"Dr. Rosellini is quick..." The endoscopic surgeon knew she couldn't compare.

Naomi was on the phone with her partner, who is still at the C.I.F.M. "I should've never worked for them..." Her past has now come to hurt those around her.

"_I'm no different; Dr. Kimishima...please refrain from mentioning our past._" Little guy reminded.

The Vault

"(This cardia and savato...I can't keep up...!)" The monitor was already beginning to make deafening sounds.

"_Could this be the end?_" Don't forget the announcer's voice to boost the chaos.

This isn't good; she still had two more to go... "(...Do I really have a choice..?)"

Outside

The vital warning sounds ringed in the doctors' ears. They all knew it would be too much for her.

"Come on..." The surgeon hated this noise. It was the sound of death.

Out of nowhere- the alarm noise disappeared.

The paramedic was staring at the screen. "The vitals aren't dropping...!"

Naomi and Derek recognized this phenomenon first. "The healing touch?... She has it too?" "My, I didn't know she wielded this."

Gabriel never knew she had that 'freaky' move.

"Please enlighten us of what is happening..!" Tomoe grew desperate.

"I would like to know as well." Hank was curious of how this happened.

The Vault

"(There...now for the deactivator...this one is done.)" The doctor's speed fell while she was finishing up.

"_Number 3's ailment is history! But it looks like the doc has reached her limit...Two bad guys left! She can turn away now, or-_" The one announcing saw the girl walk to the one across from the previous patient. "_No way! She continues to operate! Now that's the spirit..!"_

It's been about four hours since she entered. Starving and tired- don't forget to mention a loud speaker talking 24/7- Alicia was being abused. But a life is a life. And if it's dying, her job was to save it. "(The lungs again..?)" An incision was made. "(...an ops and soma combination...)"

Outside

"..and doing so with drain a doctor's strength." Naomi concluded the explanation.

"She already used this ability once, will she be alright..?" Tomoe asked.

Before the medical examiner could answer, her cell phone rang. She flipped it open. "Little guy?"

"_Message from Alyssa._"

"What is it, Alyssa?" Naomi almost forgot about leaving her child with the agent.

"_Naomi! Are you doing okay?_" The usual question.

"Yes, Alyssa. I'm fine."

"But she isn't." Gabriel pointed at the screen.

"Gabe. Keep quiet." The mother kept a distance from the noisy crowd to talk to her daughter.

"She finished operating on the fourth victim." The surgeon informed. Maybe it was a bit tough, but nothing too impossible so far.

"There's still one more to go." Maria stayed cautious.

Hank looked around once more. "It seems everyone is at a standstill..." The police surrounded the building, but are immobilized by the fact of a possible bio-attack.

The Vault

"_Just one more! But will she last?_" The voice was very aggravating.

Alicia was extremely worn out. She began to walk towards the final patient.

The little boy's eyes opened. He felt pain all over, so even if he had to move an inch, he cannot. He saw the snow-like hair of the girl, and assumed it was an angel. She looked ill.

As the doctor approached the final victim. She stumbled and almost fell.

"Miss? Are you okay? Can I help you..?" Even though he was literally paralyzed, the child still wished to help.

Alicia was taken by surprise. The boy was conscious. "Um..you can...watch the others."

"Okay!" Pure innocence.

"Thank you." Alicia regained her strength through the child's courage. She prepared for the final operation.

It was quiet. Perhaps even the absurd voice was moved.

The doctor analyzed the patient. "(His heartbeat is almost discontinuous...The heart..?)"

Outside

"Dammit! She can't operate like this..!" Maria yelled in frustration after seeing Alicia almost fall.

"Calm down." The former prisoner believed everything will be alright. "It's the last one..."

"Just because it's the last one doesn't always make it the easiest one." The diagnostician noted.

"She'll be fine."

"God! Don't you ever worry?" Maria accused the emotionless face of the surgeon. "She's dying in there..!"

"Dr. Torres..." Tomoe wished it didn't have to be this way; now they are arguing amongst themselves.

"You don't care at all...huh?"

CR-SO1 bursted. "Of course I care- I'm the same as everyone else!"

The paramedic was stunned by the surgeon's change in expression. She kept silent. "(I wonder...how much does a life mean to this guy..?)"

The doctors refocused to the screen. There was a close-up to the heart of the patient.

"There's-" Maria spoke again.

"The mutated Rosalia...?" It looked similar to the surgeon's previous operation on the medical examiner.

"She's using both deactivators..!" Dr. Stiles joins the conversation.

"In this case..." Gabriel thought about the situation at hand. "It's the only idea she's got."

The Vault

"(This isn't working...)" Alicia was stuck.

Then comes the voice from the speaker. "_The finale! Can she handle it?_"

The child used his strength on his parched throat. "Miss, these two are waking up." The boy saw in the corner of his eye that the woman and man next to him are beginning to move.

"(How are they-... They only had the virus for so long...I guess that determines when they awaken...) Alright." Alicia hears the monitor alarm. "(I have to focus..!) She returns to the operation at hand. "(There's no stabilizer to waste...and vitals are low...)" Looks at herself. "(Should I...?)" The doctor searches through the tools. She pulls out an empty syringe.

Outside

"Huh? This isn't time for a blood test." The diagnostician watched the screen closely.

The surgeon thought to himself. "(!) No- she's going to-"

The one announcing spoke. "_What is this? The doctor is injecting her own blood into the monster! What kind of sorcery is this..?_"

"What is she thinking-"

The surgeon interrupted Maria. "She's planing on using her own Rosalia against it..!"

"What?" Maria paused.

"The virus in her was eliminated...right?" Tomoe found a contradiction.

"The antibody only slowed the effects...Her virus was stronger than the original."

The surrounding doctors heard the surgeon's confession. "Kid, you knew..?"

"Dr. Sartre...why didn't you tell us..? She could-" Hank felt slightly betrayed.

"The symptoms were more complex then Rosalia's..." The surgeon tried to explain.

"(Is that why he didn't say 'let this disease pass from this world'...?) Dammit...!" Maria hated being lied to.

The medical examiner was still watching the operation. "It seems this curse could actually be of some use."

The Vault

"(The vitals are falling to rapidly for the virus to take effect-!...I need to...)"

Outside

"Another healing touch-! That's impossible..!" Derek remembered the consequences. What was impossible was that she could do it operating on five in a row.

"She's killing herself!" Maria was yelling.

Tomoe saw a second syringe injected into the patient. "More blood..."

"Man, this is too much..!" Gabe liked things quiet. A nagging RONI was so much better than a yelling Maria.

"_Will this work? It would be a miracle!_" The voice returned. "_But hold the phone- this patient is far from stabilized-!_" The monitor was making the alarm noise again.

The doctors watched as a gray syringe were held above the mutated area of the patient's heart.

"The deactivator..?" CR-SO1 remembered this failing before. "(...! Now that the patient is affected with a Rosalia not immune to it...)"

Everyone held their breath...until the alarm sound vanished. Then sigh of relief followed.

"_It's...working..! He's saved..! The-_" A gunshot sound was heard. A different voice spoke.

"_Well done, doctor. I'm sure you wanted the guy to shut up. He's gone. Boss will let everyone go- but you. He wants to talk._"

"!" It was far from over.

Portland State Bank

1st Floor

The 42 hostages and two former allies of the criminals helped each other escape the building. Alicia remained.

Portland State Bank Perimeter

Doctors and paramedics scatter to treat the hostages. Gabriel, Naomi, and CR-SO1 were still watching the screen.

"The police won't go in as long as the treat of a bio-attack exists." The medical examiner reminded.

Gabriel added, "Plus the kid has to deal with two bad guys..." He wasn't too confident that Alicia knew self-defense.

The surgeon stayed silent.

Portland State Bank

1st Floor

All that remains are three people.

The doctor faced one in black taping her, and one in a lab coat.

"Splendid job. I quite enjoyed your performance." The one in white said.

Alicia had no choice but to somehow comply. "What do you want..?"

"You really don't know..." The same man saw his henchman taping him. Stupid mistake. "What are you doing..?" He gave a glare.

"Sorry-" The grunt turned his camera back at Alicia.

The doctor thought this was definitely wrong. "(They robbed so many banks already...why risk going to jail now...?)"

The leader turned. "You've changed..." He thought for a moment. "Let me get us some privacy." The man took out a case of syringes. Took one and-

"!" Alicia was horrified at was she witnessed. He stabbed one of his own...

"! B-bo..oss!" The cameraman's words spluttered as he fell to the ground, along with the camera.

He was the man that killed the announcer; and he was murdered by his own leader.

Alicia saw the madman toss the syringe to the floor.

"Death. A great method to silence others..." He whispered.

The girl dared not to speak a word. She could have the same fate.

"I'm sure you had a little amnesia, Dr. Rosellini- now is it?" The man tried to recall if he ever saw that lab coat on her. "But how can you forget this face..?" A light shone on the man's face.

"!...You..." A memory was returning. "The doctor when I was giving birth...you...injected something...(I can't remember clearly enough...but I sure that's what gave me and my daughter that cursed virus...!) Dr...Bienati...?"

"You remember...?" He was pleased.

"You stole some of my notes. The ones on the evolution of stigma and G.U.I.L.T." Alicia tensed up.

"Correct..." He waited for more.

"You made me a test subject...?" The girl recalled the correct term. "A..sinner...?"

"You were able to cure my own creations...impressive. This will help my research."

"You're a sorry excuse for a doctor..!"

"Then wouldn't this make you the same..? Saving lives while destroying more is hardly an achievement." The man continued to argue. He pulled out a second syringe.

Alicia took caution.

Portland State Bank Perimeter

"Why won't they go in..?" Maria was yelling at Dr. Stiles.

"Until he's down. No one can act." An officer answered in Derek's place.

"Dammit...Alicia is not a pitiful idiot like him..." Maria returned to the screen. It only has sound.

"So...this guy started the Rosalia virus..?" Gabriel mumbled to himself. "One complete moron."

"If this continues...who will die next...?" Tomoe couldn't take anymore deaths.

Portland State Bank

1st Floor

"I guess it's time to say goodbye." The man prepared to launch an attack.

Alicia swiped the gun that the dead cameraman dropped. "You have it backwards. Drop the virus." This could wipe out the world if it was misused. The girl held the gun tightly. She was weak, but now's not the time to rest.

"Like you can shoot."

"I beg to differ." Alicia pointed the gun down, and pulled the trigger. "I have no intention to take a life."

The man fell and groaned in pain. His foot bled. The syringe and case fell to the far side. "You..!"

Outside

"Go already-!" Naomi yelled.

Police and cops ran into the building. Maria and CR-SO1 followed.

Portland State Bank

1st Floor

The girl felt pain. She lost her balance...

The paramedic and surgeon were there to catch their fellow doctor.

"Whew. We made it." Maria gave a complete sigh of relief. "Let's take you back to Resurgam."

"You were so careless.." The surgeon let go.

"I'm fine..." Alicia made her way through the door.

"Sheesh. She has some stamina..." Maria felt satisfied. She was okay. "I can't believe she was able to stand the whole time..."

Police had handcuffed Dr. Bienati. "You're under arrest for theft, murder, and attempted bio-attack. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say could be used against you."

"I'll make sure you face your punishment. Especially for torturing our doctor." Dr. Kimishima added.


	12. Chapter 12 Agony

Resurgam First Care Hallway

Cameras, interviewers, and other flashing lights almost blinded the surgeon trying to reach Alicia, who is apparently the center of attention. He slipped by and got to the door.

"Doctor! Any words on yesterday's event?"

"How is the hero faring now? Or is it a sinner?"

CR-SO1 couldn't take any more noises. He slipped a piece of paper through bottom of the door and hoped Alicia will open. The door gave a slight opening. He went in and locked the door tightly. The loud voices were muted.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

"How did all of them get here..?" Alicia saw the gasping surgeon.

"They want information."He handed her a envelope.

The girl turned around. "So, I heard you had to do some explaining..." She was opening her received letter.

The surgeon ignored the remark. It was his fault anyway, no need to talk about it. "The Chief asked me to deliver this. (Now I see why...)"

"(Invitation to a White House Party with the President..?) Of course I decline..." She tossed the paper into a nearby bin. "Since you came all the way here...you had something you wanted to ask..?"

The former prisoner looked away. "Was it all true..?"

Alicia sat down on the stool. "...Yes. That doctor administered some virus causing me and the future child to get infected. It also had a memory-loss agent in it..." She turned to her still disorganized office. "I really wished that never happened...Albert and Rosalia would be alive..." The girl knew she went a little far. "!...Nevermind."

The surgeon saw the remorseful doctor and stayed silent. He knew this as well.

"Was...there anything else..?"

"Dr. Tachibana is holding a small after-party tonight. Maria highly recommends that we come." By that he meant they must go or else.

"Tch..." More attention.

Dr. Sartre headed towards the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

He tilted his head. "What for?"

"I'm always injured...You had to stay here again."

"N-no! I don't mind at all- your condition-" The surgeon spluttered. He wasn't lying, but weak lines and persuasion wasn't his specialty.

"Alright- if you really say so. We best go get something to eat." The girl stood up, then sat right back down and sighed. "Any bright ideas how to get through them..?"

The other surgeon sighed with her.

ATLUS Mall

Hour Later

That took a while. The surgeons were forced to call in Maria to help. Now they just hoped Alicia's hair and lab coat didn't stand out too much, or else they would have to make a run for it.

They were passing by a TV clinged to the column.

CR-SO1 noticed the picture of the front of Resurgam. "The news..." He stopped to watch.

Alicia paused as well.

"_There is a debate whether the young doctor from Resurgam First Care is truly professional or is a sham. Crowds are beginning to surround the hospital and starting a boycott-_"

"What..?" The girl stood in shock to hear the public has went this far.

Two persons in lab coats approached the surgeons.

"Hey, kids."

Alicia knew that green-haired smoking diagnostician anywhere. "Dr. Cunningham..."

"Sheesh." The man was offended. "Just stick to a name already, I don't care if you call me Gabe-"

The orthopedic surgeon next to the nagging Gabriel saw the television. "Gabriel- we must hurry-!"

"Huh?" Gabriel's eyes squinted to the screen.

"_These crowds are starting violent disputes regarding the epidemic two years ago-_"

The diagnostician took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"There's no time to waste! We must return now!" CR-SO1 broke the doctors' silence.

Alicia looked for the shortest path. "This way-!"

Resurgam First Care

Outside

The paramedic spotted her workmates' arrival. "Thank God you came-! These guys are starting a riot!" She pointed to the glass bottles and sticks in the air. " We can't get them to leave!"

"Some are pretending to be injured to gain entrance." Tomoe added.

The newly arrived doctors looked at the scene. A horde of people blocked by police forces enabled ambulances and other workers to enter. The crowd held posters to shovels. Noise and chaos filled the air. Signs of aggression were everywhere. They were standing at a far distance themselves; but it won't be long til the crowd will notice- especially with cameras from the media around the perimeter of the situation.

They must come clean and explain.

"There's no choice- we have to confront them with the truth!" Hank said. Fighting was never the answer for him.

The diagnostician turned to find that one of them was missing. "Where did that-?" It was the girl- again.

The group looked back at the situation.

"(Oh, God- )" Maria and the others ran to the crowd- who was facing Alicia. She was already there; hands open and yelling.

"Stop it! We did nothing wrong-!"

The mob grew even more furious. "Your stupid disease killed my daughter!" "Yeah! Thanks to you- my father is gone!"

All because of the media; the cryings were directed at her. "That's not true...I-" She wasn't guilty nor innocent.

"Let's get our revenge!" The crowd yelled and raised their weapons. "Yeah-!"

An empty beer bottle was aimed at the doctor and was thrown.

"!"

Gabriel was already there. He caught it with one hand, and took the cigarette out of his mouth with the other. "You heard her. Doctors are around to save people like you." His face glared at the one who tossed the bottle. "This woman here wasn't the one behind the epidemic."

Alicia was surprised of the diagnostician's words. He never was serious, until now.

"We aren't here to listen to your excuses!" A man yelled.

The paramedic stepped up. "What excuses!" Her voice grew louder. "We're telling you the truth!"

"Then who started it? If not her, who?" A woman screamed.

Tomoe had a softer voice, but it was strict. "Please calm yourselves. It was-" She stopped. It would be rude to say a name.

Red eyes met with the crowd. "The one who spread the virus was Professor Albert Sartre." He paused. "You have the answer."

"Yeah! So scram-!" Maria was tired of this.

"Hey! It's the guy from the Cumberland bio-attack!" The mob looked at the former prisoner.

"They're all criminals!"

"Punish them!"

The paramedic tried to stop the increasing anger. "Hold on a sec- That's-"

"It's just a misunderstanding!" Unfortunately, Hank's words were not heard.

Some of the horde broke through the police line.

They all underestimated the doctors. Tomoe called her butler to her side. Maria drew more of the men back with her own fists. But the doctors were still outnumbered.

A fist was incoming for the innocent surgeon. "!"

Gabriel and Alicia intercepted. He was in the army; she worked at a lab with co-workers that stole notes- compared to a normal man, they had more experience. They stopped the attempted attack.

"This man saved all of your butts from the virus, get it now..?" It was a while since the diagnostician fought- not including fights with Maria though.

"Aren't any of you grateful that Portland's still standing?" Alicia this was enough to convince the public.

"What..?" The men that broke through was pushed back by reinforcements.

"He developed the cure!" Maria felt she deserved some credit too, but the surgeon was the main hero.

"You're all alive- why fight?" Hank tried to continue reasoning.

"You expect us to-" Sirens blocked the man's voice.

More forces.

"More cops! Run-!" The crowd scattered.

"Wait! We can still fight!"

The medical examiner entered the scene. She held up some papers. "We have evidence. None of them are guilty of anything."

"Yeah- So suck it up and go!" Maria yelled. This should do the trick.

The crowd dispersed.

"Naomi-?" Gabriel was a bit relived. Though being saved by a woman was a bit embarrassing. "That was close."

"Thanks for helping." Alicia knew her reflexes wouldn't be able to save her from a glass bottle.

"Yeah, kiddo- quite brave going all the way out here." Gabriel remarked.

"(First 'woman,' now 'kiddo'..?)"

Naomi let out a sigh. "We came on time."

The doctors began to head into the building. Tomoe looked back, to make sure-

"Wait! There's still someone-" She pointed.

There was a young male not far in the distance.

"A gun-!" Alicia saw the black object in the man's hands, similar to the one she had used yesterday. It was pointed in her direction.

A gunshot was heard.

"(It missed me-)" The girl turned around. It was the prisoner she had freed.

"Dr. Sartre!" Tomoe along with the other doctors came to CR-SO1.

The medical examiner called out to the police. "Arrest that man!" She pointed to a shadow that was running away.

"It's only a scrape." CR-SO1 felt the jolts of pain coming from his wound.

"A scrape..? Stop lying." Gabriel saw the pellet was still inside his arm.

"Here!" The paramedic got out some gauze from her pocket and began treating the blood coming out. "Let's get you inside and fixed up-!"

As Hank and Gabriel helped the surgeon enter the hospital, Tomoe shouted to the still Alicia. "Dr. Rosellini! Please help extract the bullet!"

The girl followed Tomoe inside.

"Hang on kid." Gabriel got ready some tools.

Resurgam First Care Lobby

Minutes Later

"There." Maria stood up. "The blood's stopped hemorrhaging."

"It looks like it was a minor gunshot wound." Tomoe was relieved.

Hank saw the surgeon close his eyes. "Does it still hurt?"

"No." The surgeon didn't remember getting injured in quite a while.

Alicia calmed a bit. She knew the bullet was meant for her.

"Looks like the day will return to normal..." Tomoe looked out the window.

Maria gave a smile. "Except for the party."

"I almost forgot." Gabriel hoped he would survive a drunk Maria.

"Right! I must prepare-" Tomoe turned around. "Stay well until then." She vanished.

"Why don't you rest up til then?" Hank left along with the others.

Alicia faced the wounded surgeon. "That was quite an ordeal.." She looked away. "I guess they all have a point...I'm a sinner..."

"Sinner..?"

"Those tested and used to raise viruses...or so I've heard."

"..."

"Sorry-" Alicia didn't wish to depress him any further. "Let's prepare. You still have blood on you."

"..Oh." The surgeon looked at his stained coat.

"Don't want to appear looking like that..."

"Right..."

Dr. Tachinbana's 'Place'

Left Wing Of Resurgam – Hour Later

"Hanzou! Are we finished with preparations?" Tomoe was wearing a traditional kimono; she had no makeup on since Maria recommended so.

A old man appeared. "We are ready, Lady Tomoe."


	13. Chapter 13 Split Thoughts

Dr. Tachibana's 'Office'

Left Wing of Resurgam

"Cheers!" Chief Patel raised her glass high. But the table was too far wide for anyone to actually 'cheer' back, even if they wanted to.

"I never knew the Chief..." Hank rambled quietly.

Chief Patel's hearing was also sharp. "What was that?" She looked at the orthopedic surgeon.

"Nothing at all..." Hank better be careful next time.

The diagnostician next to him took in a deep breath. "I smell food from here..." Gabriel knew he could never produce such a scent with his cooking skills.

Dr. Kimishima sat across from the man. "It never occurred to me that you were such a glutton, Gabe. (Greedy would fit as well...)"

Alyssa was sitting impatiently next to the medical examiner. "Ooh-! It smells delicious!" Her nose lifted to catch the aroma.

"Not you, too." Naomi moaned.

Claire Blunt was next to Hank. She saw Alyssa sniffing, and smiled. "It isn't even dinner time yet..!"

Alyssa faced the other girl and objected. "But-!"

The paramedic joined the conversation. "That's why we're here."

"I'm so glad everyone came." The hostess was very pleased.

"Of course." Hank assured.

"Why are we here again..?" The last thing the diagnostician remembers was Maria threatening everyone to come.

"Seriously..?" Maria pointed at Alicia, who was sitting next to her.

"Oh." The bank robbery thing. She was the so-called hero. "That." He took a glass and sipped it.

Claire just noticed Alicia's change. She looked at the other surgeon sitting next to her. "No offense- but you two really do look like siblings."

Alyssa did, too. "Yeah!"

The doctors were momentarily silent.

Naomi broke the silence. "Dr. Rosellini- is it? Derek and I only know so many that can utilize the healing touch...twice."

"I had to..." Alicia hoped she wouldn't be the center of attention the entire time.

"And-" The paramedic's voice grew sterner. "Who told you to use your own blood for a counter-reaction-?"

Tomoe tried to calm Maria by easing the situation. "It was a risky option- such flexibility..."

"There was also the part where you said you would use sutures to shut that guy up..." Maria added.

"What?" Gabriel- along with Hank and Tomoe- grew curious. "You said that? Geez." Women can put up treats all right.

"Too bad you didn't get the chance." Naomi joked darkly.

"We also have some hungry guests..." Hank changed the subject.

"This kid's starving." Claire tilted her head towards Alyssa.

"Yeah!" Alyssa nodded in agreement.

"Sheesh...Can't wait, huh?" Gabriel scratched his head. Naomi sighed at Alyssa's lack of manners.

The hostess smiled. "Very well, then. Hanzou!" Tomoe called to her butler.

"Right away, milady!"

Fresh, sizzling plates immediately appeared on the long table.

"Wow!" Alyssa shouted in amazement.

"Traditional Japanese food..." Hank was impressed, it was a show for the eyes.

Alyssa dug in first. "It's delicious!" Her voice was muffled by the food.

"Alyssa!" Naomi hissed. "Talking with food in your mouth is forbidden."

The surrounding females giggled slightly. "But it's cute." Maria commented.

"Hey, Tomoe!" Chief Patel pointed at Hank and Gabriel. "These guys are dying for beer."

Tomoe hesitated. The faces from the two men looked at her. They seem responsible enough. She clapped. "Hanzou! Sake-!"

"Sake-?" Hank felt like he was in a foreign land even more.

"Rice wine..." CR-SO1 finally spoke.

"What quality is it...anyway?" Alicia had to ask.

"The best in the house." Tomoe said as jugs appeared before the thirsty men.

"Yikes..." Claire braced herself.

An Hour Later

"That's it- We're stuffed." Maria informed.

Tomoe closed her eyes as she spoke. "You may wish to thank Hanzou for the food."

"Oh yeah-" Maria turned her head to Alicia, who was wiping herself. "Don't you and the kid live in the same house..?"

The girl paused as the question was asked. "...What about it?"

"You do the cooking, right?"

"...Your point..?"

Tomoe spoke. "By looking at his condition...I presume you are talented at the culinary arts?"

"Unlike some people I know..." Maria remarked. The others were still chatting.

CR-SO1 was slightly taken by surprise of such a sudden subject. "And they would be..?"

Maria nudged Alyssa. Alyssa thought for a moment. Then she raised her hands.

"Hey- No pointing!" Gabriel was drunk, lightly.

"Not all women can cook..." Naomi reasoned.

Hank smiled. He was partly drunk. "Good confession."

"Hey-!" Gabriel pushed Hank.

Alyssa lowered her hands. "It's okay, Naomi! You're a great doctor!"

"Well...wouldn't this mean you have good memory compared to an average researcher...?" Tomoe considered.

The diagnostician looked at the red-eyed surgeons. "A house of bookworms...ouch."

"Maybe I'll come over sometime.." Maria looked at CR-SO1. "But first...Kid, how good is her cooking...really?"

"Good...enough...?" His answer was soft-spoken. He didn't have enough experience to say.

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia was offended. She always read the cookbooks carefully.

"Sounds fine to me." Maria confirmed.

"The fact that he answered means you are skilled..." Hank noted.

The butler in the corner over heard. "Perhaps you could teach Lady Tomoe..?"

"Hanzou..." The hostess was afraid of displaying her weakness.

"Whatever- that riot sure got everyone fired up- eh?" Gabriel brought up the earlier event.

"Public stupidity..." Naomi made sure Alyssa didn't hear.

Hank grew concerned. "I'm still confused...Dr. Rosellini saved those people- why attack?"

The paramedic waved her hand. "I'm sure those morons will let off soon."

"I really didn't think you would actually shoot- God, aren't women surprising these days." Gabriel recalled.

"..." Alicia had nothing to say. That was all she could've done."

The medical examiner saw the serious subject being brought up. Definitely inappropriate for children. "Alyssa, I think it's time for us to go home."

"Naomi!" Alyssa was having fun. Not now.

"No excuses." Dr. Kimishima stood up and held Alyssa's hand.

"Good night, then." Tomoe bid farewell.

"Thanks for the food!" Alyssa said as she walked away with her mother.

"I better get going, too." Claire stood up and followed them to the exit.

"Good night as well."

Minutes later, the Chief broke the silence. "I'm surprised you two aren't really drunk yet."

Gabriel smirked. "I'll take a lot more than that-!"

Hank fired up the competition. "I'm not going down so easily."

Maria decided to cheer on the fight. "Yeah- Tomoe! They're going to need more!"

"...Hanzou." Tomoe sighed.

"Yes, of course." The butler returned with a whole bottle this time.

Alicia got up and turned to the garden. "I'm going out for some fresh air..."

Chief Patel saw her point. "Can't blame ya. These guys reek to high heaven."

As soon as the girl left the room, Gabriel mumbled. "Is it really that bad..?"

Maria walked over to the men's side. She went directly to the diagnostician and slapped him. "You call yourself the 'master of deduction?' You can't even tell when a lady's down? Makes sense why you didn't last long with Lisa at all."

"Ow." Gabriel ignored his ex-wife's name. "Warn before you hit!"

Hank lowered his head. "She matured so much...I couldn't tell..."

"Are you sure about this...?" Tomoe questioned. Ignoring a friend's grief is not the path of honor.

"I'll ask.." CR-SO1 also wished to run from the atrocious scent.

"Like a real brother- be our guest." Hank hoped this would solve the problem.

Dr. Tachibana's Garden

Alicia was looking up to the starry night. She let out another sigh.

"Everyone is curious why you're upset."

The girl almost jumped. It was Albert's son. "Upset..?'

CR-SO1 nodded.

"Maria.." Alicia paused. That paramedic was always looking out for her."It's kind of strange when after losing a family..you suddenly have these people surrounding you..."

"..." He could definitely refer this to himself. The nurses at Resurgam always gave him a peculiar look, but he could never say anything in return. "It takes some time to adapt...I suppose." Though he himself will take a little more than that.

"Really..?" Being made fun of and cherished cannot be tolerated by a 60-year old, even if she looked a bit young- she deserved some respect and peace. Alicia prepared to return to the room of drunken doctors. "I'll take that into consideration..." She looked back at the scenery.

There was a slight rustle in the bushes.

"?" The girl squinted lightly. Could it just be some animal?

The surgeon stopped moving to the door. "What's the matter?"

Alicia knew her sixth sense was never off, it was never affected by her age. "There's...Some-"

Dr. Tachibana and her butler appeared behind the two surgeons. Maria slammed the door open, the men and Chief next to her. "Tomoe- something wrong?"

"Hanzou- do you sense them-?" Tomoe's words could not be understood by the other doctors.

"Yes-" He replied as he looked out into the wilderness. Still made no sense. "Spies..?"

"Huh?" Maria was as confused as everyone else. She didn't like that. "Someone tell-"

Figures completely in black appeared before Tomoe.

"Woah-" Gabriel hated when Tomoe did this, but seeing more people just coming out of nowhere is going to drive him insane.

"Lady Tomoe. Your father has sent an immediate request for you to return." The camouflaged man handed some form of scroll to the hostess.

The other doctors stayed silent. They couldn't understand or see what is happening.

Tomoe opened and scanned the message. She turned and asked, "Are the five of you capable of handling my schedules while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry, we got you covered." Maria was first to answer.

The Chief tightened up. "You have to make it short."

"Are you leaving me out...?" The diagnostician was far in the back, and Tomoe wasn't looking at him.

"It seems you have yet to earn Dr. Tachibana's trust..." Hank whispered.

"Lady Tomoe?" The shadow needed a response. "We must return."

Tomoe gave a worried look.

"If you must leave, then hurry." CR-SO1 urged.

"We'll find a way- go." Alicia was last to answer.

Tomoe vanished for a second. Then returned a split second later, this time in normal clothing. "Hanzou. Let us return."

"Understood." Those were the last words spoken before the situation changed.

There was silence. Tomoe and those men- Gone with the wind.

Resurgam First Care Conference Room

Next Day

"Ahem...So- how do we replace Tomoe?" The Chief hoped there would be a good answer.

"None of us are able to perform endoscopy..." Hank knew his workmates.

"Tsk. You'd be surprised at what we actually have." The Chief looked at Alicia, who has not a single clue of what's been said.

"?"

"You have a license on almost anything, last time I checked. You're free to operate." The Chief was glad this kid was in town. "You are also free at these times, too." She placed the schedule on the table.

"Seriously-?" Gabriel stared at the sheets, then the girl. "You...did this before...right?"

"(Again...in books...) Uh...Yes. (Must stay serious...)" Alicia hated her incredibly stupid luck.

"Two general operations...one specialist operation at the end of the week..." CR-SO1 read off the papers.

The paramedic encouraged. "Come on, just three! These shouldn't be hard to pull off."

Hank felt terrible for getting Alicia involved on short notice. She was the only resort they have. "Do not worry- we shall each assist. Dr. Tachibana was told everything will be fine. We best not upset her."

"(I'm just a intern...Pray for the best...)" Success was always on her side- in a painful way- how can this be no different...?

* * *

This is what happens when you study too much...

I need some encouragement to continue. The plot won't reappear in a while.


	14. Chapter 14 Search

Resurgam First Care Operation Room

Dr. Freebird entered the room, Alicia realized the first to witness her failure would be him.

"I'll be assisting you today. Are you all prepared?" Hank stayed optimistic to ease the pressure on the girl.

"Yes." That was what she hopes is true. Hopefully spending the entire morning reading will do some good. "This patient has ulcers located along his digestive tract, I'll have to search the entire thing." This will be challenging for a first time.

"Then let's begin."

Minutes Later

Alicia now knows why Tomoe had her own tools. The equipment from the hospital was very inconvenient- the weight was tiring. "We made it, the stomach supposedly has a high amount of ulcers."

Hank searched the area for issues. "I'm afraid I do not see any..." He looked at the radar. "We cannot treat problems we cannot see."

"We'll use the spray then." It seems Hank doesn't know much. Or is he just testing...?

"Found them-" There were five ulcers hidden. "Now the medicine..." After eliminating them- back to searching.

"Dr. Tachibana would be amazed to see you able to do this. I'm impressed." Hank said as Alicia navigated through the tunnels. Of course Tomoe would be much more skilled.

"(This is a researcher's fate...)" She found the remaining ulcers and treated them.

"Success." Hank concluded.

The first one wasn't so bad. "(Maybe I can 'pull this off?'...)" Alicia double-checked to make sure she's finished, then retracted the heavy scope. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. When will your next operation be?" Hank wanted to view the doctor's talent once more.

"(Dr. Sartre said he'd take all my surgery appointments...) In... two days...at eight..?" Memorizing times was not a researcher's specialty.

"Hm..." The orthopedic surgeon gave a small frown. "It seems I won't be able to assist then..." He was disappointed. "Well- I'll get going." He then smiled and left.

"(Better do some studying...this has to be a fluke.)"

Two Days Later

Resurgam First Care Lobby

"You stayed awake all night.." CR-SO1 was grateful his half-asleep driver didn't crash. "Will you be able-"

"I'll be fine-" Alicia stiffened up. "Go ahead and go to your operation-" Which was originally hers.

The surgeon headed to the right, praying the girl won't fall sleep on the job.

Maria Torres ran past him and straight to Alicia; she was a thousand times less drowsy than her. "You're here- the patients ready. I'm helping you this time."

"Alright."

The surgeon in the corner calmed down a bit. No one could nap in front of the yelling paramedic. He continued to his appointment.

"So- you know what you're looking for?" Maria quizzed to make sure the girl was ready.

"Tumors in the lungs...and blood pools."

The paramedic grinned. "Nice. Did your homework." Maria had no need to conference. "This way."

Alicia wondered if Maria will ruin her concentration during the operation; she will surely intimidate her. She might also be looking forward to bumping into the patient several times- failing here would get her ostracized for sure.

Operation Room

Alicia was searching the left lung. It was a maze. "(So...Tomoe faces this...)"

"Lost already-?" Maria couldn't make herself raise her voice against the girl. She did well so far- the vitals were still high.

Then the camera showed something...pitch black. This wasn't a focus from the pictures.

The paramedic looked carefully at the screen. "Huh-?...(No way-)...This...could be..."

Alicia never saw Maria is such as daze. "What's the matter..?...Do you know what this is...?" She noticed the strange shape of this anomaly. "Wait- this...Rosalia..?" It was dark for a normal tumor. The doctor waited for Maria's reply.

"Dammit- Nurse! Bring the cure for Rosalia-!" Maria turned to the shocked Alicia. "I haven't got a clue how to treat this...the kid-"

"No- he's in an operation." The girl reminded.

The vitals were falling at a fast rate. Interrupting him would be a waste of time. The nurse handed over a syringe.

"Alicia- It's all you-" The paramedic could do nothing else.

"...I'll inject this into this focus...Then excise it." Alicia thought this was the most simple conclusion to make. Time to test her method.

"It looks like you can get it out now. Don't forget the other ones."

Maria's words were almost useless; surgery doesn't have a tube you have to shove around- also the scalpel was harder to move.

"The Rosalia must be new. There aren't any bruises..."

Alicia was still draining the blood pools made by the hundreds. It was almost endless.

"Why did Tomoe have to go-?" Maria was still mumbling to herself.

"We promised that her patients will be okay-" Alicia had to keep her word. It was inject and cut, move over- inject and cut again. Maybe drain here and there.

"Yeah- I know." Maria had to keep cool. "Still- I thought Rosalia was gone for good..."

Alicia thought the same as well. "The radar shows no more of them...the vitals are back up."

"You're done-?...Speedy, aren't you?"

"If I was any slower- he would've died..." Alicia added.

Maria ignored her words. "Be ready for your last one. If this was bad..."

"It'll be worse...?"

"It's always like that." Maria felt like she was giving advice- to Rosalia herself.

…

"!" CR-SO1 was waiting outside the O.R. "I heard the patient had Rosalia..."

"So you came, huh?" Maria laughed. "Too late." She grabbed Alicia by the shoulders. " This kid did great."

The surgeon was surprised to see a happy Dr. Torres. She was always in a foul mood. "...I see..."

"Maria- stop making it sound like it was casual." Alicia scolded.

"Humph. You need to take some credit. For an amateur- that was quite a show." Chief Patel entered the scene.

"Chief-!" Maria reverted to her usual self. She let go of her hold on Alicia.

"Kid-" The Chief faced the recently successful surgeon, who is still recovering from Maria's grasp. "That specialist operation- it is moved to tomorrow. Can you handle it?"

"Yes." This meant less time for the girl to prepare.

"And-" Esha Patel turned around. "Have the other kid assist next time, just in case something happens." She then left the three alone.

The paramedic checked the time. "Damn- Gotta get back to the old ward." She ran into the hallway, but suddenly glanced back. "Tomoe should be back by Friday-"

"Got it."

With hearing Alicia's answer, Maria sprinted off.

CR-SO1 spoke nothing.

"Just a two more days..." It was hard to hear the strain in Alicia's voice.

Next Day

Operation Room

"What is the ailment..?" Dr. Sartre forgot to ask earlier.

"It's unknown." Alicia had no fear in her expression. What happened last time was unexpected- this time shouldn't be any more of a shock.

"What...?"

The girl spent yesterday reading the patient's diagnostic results. "They could only figure out that this one is hemorrhaging in the lungs...severely."

"...Then-"

The nurses carrying the patient rushed in. "Doctors- The patient-"

"We're running short on time. Let's go!" Alicia finished the preparations.

Everyone else scurried to begin the procedure.

…

"(I already performed hemastasis multiple times...)" Alicia looked at the monitor- vitals were falling with the lost blood. "There has to be something causing this..."

The surgeon next to her was observing the screen in detail. "I've seen something similar to this..." He thought two years back. "!...Forget treating everything you see- look around for-" CR-SO1 stopped.

"This...?" The camera focused on an extremely rare sight. The looks like same thing she encountered last time just...

"It's a colony..." The surgeon barely recalls.

"This color...Rosalia again..?" Once is an accident- twice has to be called coincidence. "This can't be happening...!"

"Listen carefully...you have to inject each focus with the same amount with the medicine- then excise-" The surgeon has no time to explain the 'otherwise.' Truth is, Alicia may be better off not knowing.

The girl could already tell anyway. In surgery, a fatal mistake can ruin your entire career- she doesn't want to know what could happen here. The doctor gave each side a small dose. "...! The medicine...has no effect." Vitals were closing in on the red zone.

"...The virus must have grown immune to it..."

"..." The pain from her arm was nothing compared to her already fragile heart. She was going to lose a patient- one she promised Tomoe would be saved. "I'll treat the blood pools and other problems- I'll need some stabilizer. Please think of something." She could only delay the inevitable.

The surgeon sought a method- there were only so many. "Hang on..." He watches her fights death- something he wanted to help with- but could not make any other action than give advice and spectate. "Are you willing to hear what options we have..?"

"I knew this would be risky- go ahead."

"Excise some of the tissue along with the colony. Then use the forceps to remove it."

Alicia was retracting back to the colony when she heard his words. "What-" She looked at the size of the focuses- it could be done. "But that'll-"

"This is the simplest method left- just avoid making a deep incision." CR-SO1 wished this doctor had more experience- this would even challenge Dr. Tachibana herself.

"(The success rate is awfully low today...)" Alicia was still in the doldrums. She was beginning to get acquainted with this so-called 'danger.' It just seems she meets it more than she would like to.

"Are you ready..?" The surgeon spoke. To him, her eyelids were closed.

"!" The girl left her depressed self behind. The assistant may be patient, but the vitals aren't. "Here I go-" She equipped the scalpel. "(I should just make a circular incision- then the tissue layer should come down...I have to get it before it makes contact with the other side...)" As soon the incision was completed, she switched to the forceps and aimed at the falling colony.

Heartbeats paused for that brief moment.

"!...That's it..." The surgeon's expression didn't change, but it was clearly evident he was relieved through his voice tone. It then went back to normal. "...The incision you made was...close."

Close to call? Or good?

Doesn't matter- It needed attention.

"We could put the antibiotic gel in the spray.." Alicia knew membranes couldn't be used here.

"That could be effective..."

"(Rosalia is still around...If this is as bad as what I just faced...then I can see why those people hate me...)...It works. I'll finish up the rest- you may go back." Her glance was on the monitor as she spoke, then to the surgeon. "Your help was greatly appreciated." After saying so, Alicia went back to the maze.

"...Alright then." CR-SO1 turned around. He then noticed Hank was standing behind him. "!...Sorry-"

"Dr. Sartre and Rosellini," Hank clapped. "I saw the operation...I must say- well done! Dr. Tachibana will surely be ecstatic when she hears of this."

The two surgeons weren't the types to bathe in complements. They automatically attempt to pass the glory to someone else.

"...This should be said to her...I helped little." CR-SO1 stated.

Alicia objected, "That's not true- Dr. Sartre assisted more than he says-"

"Doctors," The orthopedic surgeon chuckles at the scene. "Both of you have displayed exceptional talent- please accept my complement."

The pair stayed silent.

Hank's chuckle grew into a laugh. "Well, I believe it may take more time..."

Alicia began to retract the endoscope. She tried her best to maintain her composure. "I'm done here..." Her depression was coming back.

"Dr. Tachibana will return tomorrow. The two of you deserve rest." Hank kept on a smile as he exited.

The former prisoner glanced at his benefactor and recognized that look- Rosalia's doubt. His sister always had this when she was worried. He accidentally muttered, "Is-..!" He stopped himself.

"?" Alicia looked at the surgeon. "Was there something you needed to say?"

"N-no..." He did his best in covering up his mistake. "I was...talking to myself..." That was not his greatest lie- he notices how poor his deceiving skill has become.

"Oh..." The girl paused as the nurses transported the patient out. "If you say so...Later." She headed towards the exit, but then abruptly stopped and murmured to herself for a second.

"?"

With that moment passing, she continued on her way.

The young male surgeon was alone in the room.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

"Is this your weekly report, Gabe?" Naomi sounded bothered.

"_I thought you said you did want to know what's happenin' here, so there you go._" The other side of the line had slight disappointed tone. "_Don't tell me you rather not hear this. You should know your little spy here in this hospital is tired._"

"Hah." The medical examiner was happy to hear that Gabriel was dying of boredom. "Don't expect any payment."

"_Cheap-stake._"

"...I have two mouths in the house, so don't complain." Naomi reasoned.

"..." The other line was quiet.

Dr. Kimishima never thought her friend was so delicate. She gave a sigh. "Are you this fragile, Gabe..? You need attention."

"_Not another word, Naomi. Later._" The other side hung up.

"...He really does need help..." Naomi whispered.

* * *

Again, not much plot involved.


	15. Chapter 15 Honor And Shame

Next Day

Resurgam First Care Lobby

"Thank you so much..!" Tomoe was still making apologies to the doctors and showing her gratitude to Alicia after hearing the news from Hank.

"Do not just thank me..." Alicia was already overwhelmed by the continuous stream of 'thank you's ' and 'good job's' from yesterday.

"Alicia- take a compliment fro crying out loud-!" Maria wasn't proud of the girl's modesty.

"It's the truth...!" That was her defense.

Dr. Cunningham interrupted. "Ahem, so- how did it go?"

"My father...has become quite ill... so I was called to his side." Tomoe lowered her head. "He was recovering as I left... he should be well by now..."

"At least he is faring well..." Hank looked at the bright side.

Other conversations sparked among the doctors.

"Maria!" yelled a running Chief Patel. She stopped in front of the huddle of doctors.

The incoming yell was not expected by the paramedic. "Chief-!" Maria is on break today; she just had to run a few papers to the old ward and ran into Tomoe doing so.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked. It was not like the Chief does this as a daily exercise routine.

Chief Patel was constantly gulping for air and was bent over. She raised her head to speak. "There was a-" She gasps. "Huge car crash-" She gasps again. "Go help!"

"You ran all the way here..?" Gabriel was stunned to see Esha actually sprinting in her high heels.

The Chief ignored the diagnostician. She recovered from her run, stood like she usually does, and said, "You guys prepare." A puff of air came out her mouth. "We're getting about ten severely injured victims."

"You know what that means..." Gabriel gave out a small yawn.

"Gabriel," Hank corrected, "This isn't time to be-"

"I know, Hank. Don't need to remind me. That's just how I stretch." For a lax and laid-back diagnostician, it was true.

Maria turned in the direction of the hospital's garage.

Alicia stopped her. "Maria!"

"What? I gotta go-"

"Take us with you." The girl volunteered. The red-eyed surgeons looked at the paramedic.

"But-" Maria hesitated. They were fast, but not like her.

"You're going to need help." CR-SO1 argued.

"Ugh- Come on! I won't wait all day-!" Maria ran through the hall.

The surgeons followed.

Accident Location

Maria's ambulance arrived on the scene. It was a jumble of tossed and smashed cars. Other paramedics and first response groups were already searching through the mess.

The doctors from Resurgam exited the vehicle. More ambulances followed.

"This many cars..?" Even in all her driving history, Alicia has never recalled seeing such a heap. "This is almost twenty people-!"

"I heard no one is dead yet, we still got time." Maria saw stretchers being pulled out.

"Over here!" Dr. Sartre's voice reached the two. He was a step ahead of the other two.

"Okay, team-!" Maria shouted to the Resurgam paramedics. "Treat as many as possible- get those ten victims transported!" With her command, the people in orange and green jackets dispersed.

It was completely disorganized- yells come in left and right, ambulances surrounded the area, tools were limited, and the victims lost blood by the second. It was a battlefield- between doctors and death.

The two surgeons who volunteered for this had to work much swifter than before. "Maria! We can transport these two-!"

Maria Torres jumped to the wheel, Dr. Rosellini and Sartre were waiting with two victims inside.

"These two received the most damage- hurry!" Alicia looked at the battered men; there were broken limbs and hemorrhaging that won't stop- don't forget the glass, too.

Maria sped down the lane. It was a kind of mad driving that only a impatient person would use- weaving past cars at an alarming rate with plenty of sharp turns. Obviously Maria was a person in the need for speed.

"Cardiac arrest! I need an AED-!" Dr. Sartre looked at Alicia.

"There isn't any here-!" The girl said shuffling the cabinets. "You are going to have to use chest compressions..!"

"What-!" He began pressing. "Maria-! He won't last long! Hurry up-!"

"Damn-" Maria took out her cellphone. "I'm calling the hospital- they'll have one ready when we get there!"

Now the paramedic was driving crazily on the phone. Splendid.

"Two minutes.." The male surgeon was keeping track of the passing time. He had cuts from the glass on his hands.

"!-" Alicia looked at her patient's monitor- flat line. As the monotone sound synchronized with the other monitor, she began chest compressions as well. "This one is in cardiac arrest, too!"

"Are you serious-!" Maria's turn made the doctors swerve. "Dammit-! Chief you hear me-?" She was yelling on the top of her lungs into the phone. "Get some AEDs ready! We got patients in cardiac arrest!" Then she hung up without waiting for a reply.

Both doctors in the back were pressing rapidly, both monitors made a deafening noise, and both patients were on the verge of death. Bloody sputum from the victims stained the surgeons lab coats.

"The patient's have blood... in their lungs...?" That was the only conclusion Alicia could draw.

"Can't you go any faster-!" CR-SO1 was always the type that was organized- not having an AED did not fall under that category. His expression was almost the same as everyone else- shaken.

"Just shut up-!" Maria was already breaking speed limits, any faster and they would collide- they don't have time for that.

"Why are we slowing down-?" Alicia noticed the deceleration.

"Traffic-? We're stuck-" The paramedic looked at the lines of cars. An ambulance can't squeeze into those gaps.

"What do you mean 'stuck?'" The male surgeon was yelling over the sounds from the monitors.

"I mean the I-can't-go 'stuck!'" Maria continued arguing. She turned her head and spotted an alley. "I found another path! Hang on-!" The wheel was spun to make the turn.

The equipment and surgeons slid over to the side.

"Five minutes-!"

"Come on- they won't last much longer!" CR-SO1 continued to urge Maria.

"God-! What do you guys not understand about 'shut up-!'" Maria then thought of Alicia- this was the first time she scolded her. "Just- Let me drive!"

After a multitude of swerves and turns, the ambulance finally approached Resurgam.

Resurgam First Care Entrance

"Here's the AED!" Gabriel was waiting outside. His hair was more knotted than last time Maria saw him.

"Set it at 300- Now-!" The reaction was positive, crooked lines were back on the screen. "We got a pulse!"

"Raise the voltage-!' The male surgeon was having issues with his patient. He attempted his second try. "!- There- Bring them in!"

Maria and Gabriel were somehow working together, they carried the patients using stretchers into one of the bigger operation rooms.

Tomoe informed the surgeons, "Don't worry about the other patients- go operate on the ones you brought in-!" She also had a traumatized look as well. "Please hurry-!"

Operation Room A

Two patients, two surgeons.

"We're doing a back-to-back operation-" Alicia knew this was the hospital's only available room. There's no backing out now. "Ready?"

"Commencing operation!" This was the other surgeon's way of saying 'yes.'

"We need to check the lungs on both of them!" Alicia handed a scalpel to him.

As soon as the incisions were made, blood was all over the operation field.

"The foreign objects shouldn't be able to cause this much hemorrhaging-!" Forceps were used to remove the glass shards.

"Bring the drain-!" Dr. Sartre couldn't see because of the obstructing blood pools. Once the obstacle was removed- the cause of the problem was clear. "Tumors..!"

The same was seen in Alicia's patient. At least they weren't from Rosalia. "This can't be from the accident-!" She used the ultrasound to search for more.

"Scalpel-" He immediately extracted the tumors, the other surgeon was not far behind.

Miniature tumors were spotted nearby.

"Nurse- we need a laser-!"

"Membranes and gel as well-"

The nurse was scrambling to find the supplies. "Here, doctors-" She passed on the tools.

Speeds in the O.R. tend to be slow, but here was an entirely different story.

"I'm done affixing the membranes-" CR-SO1 changed his focus to the wounds from the glass. "Sutures and more gel-"

"Same here!" The girl was concentrating on the low vitals. "Have some stabilizer ready, too-!"

…

"..Is that it...?" The frenzy ended as soon as the monitor's color went green.

"There're stabilized-" The male surgeon finished closing up. "Let this disease pass from this world." His famous line was spoken.

Alicia taped up the closing stitches. "Nurse, how are the others..?"

The nurse standing besides the doctors was shaking near the legs. "Not so good..." She rarely gave bad news.

Dr. Sartre headed towards the doors. "We have to go- Nurse, watch the patients." With that said, he ran out. Alicia followed.

Hours Later

Lobby

"That's all of them." Maria gave out a gasp or two.

Alicia looked at her fellow surgeon. "All the other patients just had broken bones and foreign objects...ours had tumors..."

The paramedic overheard. "Are you saying that's the cause of the accident..?"

"If they had an attack...it's possible." CR-SO1 considered.

"The good news is that no one was killed...that's quite a miracle." Hank couldn't be any more optimistic.

Tomoe wiped her forehead. "This was a strange welcome...I must say...it was ferocious."

Gabriel was surprised to see Tomoe sweat, though everyone else was the same. "I'm gonna have to retire early..." He was still hanging onto his lazy personality.

"Gabriel..." Hank was out of breath to scold.

"That's it, everyone has an shorter shift today." Chief Patel was forced to announce.

The staff went to celebrate their latest success. Dr. Rosellini and Sartre stayed where they were.

"That reminds me...we have tomorrow off..." Alicia recalled.

"...What do you intend to do..?" Dr. Sartre didn't get a break in a while.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"...I'll search around more..." He never got a chance to plow through the house. It was neat in some areas, but he wanted to clean up the ones that weren't.

"Not a bad idea..." She wished to do the same. Ever since working at Resurgam, she had little time to tidy her home. "But we might not even finish..."

That was a good point, not even the two of them can cover the entire house.

"We can at least start..." Something is better than nothing.

"True." Alicia looked up at a clock. "Our shifts' end in an hour or so. Get ready to leave by then." With that said, she headed back to her office- away from the partying staff members.

The other surgeon did the same; he thought of what to expect as he went.


	16. Chapter 16 Lost And Found

Alicia's House

Basement

"...So many..." Even the professor didn't have this much. His collection was nothing compared to this.

"The basement's full of them.." Alicia wasn't proud of her achievement. "Try not to get lost."

CR-SO1 stood still and looked around in amazement. The shelves on the walls were packed and jammed with paper. Heaps and piles of medical-related books formed walls and columns, like a labyrinth. It was much more than a library could ever dream of having- a researcher's heaven.

To Alicia, it wasn't. The fact remains that she took no care for the information there was. Dust and ashes were all over the collection. Torn and ripped papers from the open file cabinets could be seen. If this was a utopia, it sure was a dirty one.

The surgeons began hunting the correct notes and placing them where they belong, careful not to knock anything over.

"(There are variety of subjects...though most of them relate to medicine and disease...)" Dr. Sartre wipes the dust off one of the ancient books. "(There's even one on dermatology...) Did you read all of these..?"

"That's all they ever let me do...useless research." Alicia moaned. "These spans over thirty years, I read most of them...the rest were read by someone else." The girl returned to the specialist, who was still navigating the first mess.

"Someone...else...?" He didn't look back.

"...So...you want to listen...?" She started working at another pile.

There was a silence.

The former researcher assumed he meant 'yes.' She let out a sigh. "My...parents worked for the government." Alicia avoided inhaling the dust as she moved a stack of books near a shelf. "...I was told they leaked info to the outside, so they were silenced..."

Dr. Sartre heard no tone of sadness. "(She must've not gotten along as well...)"

"Then...I was adopted at nine...and was forced to research."

"!...(That explains this...)" He looked over the mass of books once again.

"I can't remember details, forgive me."

The other surgeon remained quiet.

"...I was somehow...'married' to another adopted researcher.."

"Where is he now...?" CR-SO1 never thought of mentioning Rosalia's father before.

"Bienati probably killed him..." Alicia shrugged. Another sign that her past was dark.

"...Rosalia...how did she-"

"End up in a orphanage?..Us parents were supposedly dead ..I only had her for two years. Duty...enabled me to spend time with her." The mother spoke with regret. "Maria told me that she met Rosalia in an orphanage...she called her 'crybaby rose'...it must've hurt..." Alicia then turned to the brother of Rosalia to speak. "And you...when did you meet her...?"

The other doctor hesitated to share his side of the story. "...I met her when I was fourteen...she was...four." He did his best remembering the ages.

"...And died..?"

"At...fourteen."

"That's...it..?" Alicia wasn't greatly saddened, she only knew Rosalia so much. Still, any parent wanted their children alive- so did she.

"The professor...killed her..." A crime the surgeon feared to admit.

"For having the virus..?"

"...Yes."

That word stung. Rosalia was murdered for having a curse that never was meant for her. "(Why...? Bienati... why did you start this...!)" Alicia stopped her agonizing. "...Did you find anything of interest..?"

"I'm...interested in viruses..."

"Like me and Albert...?" The researcher went over to a certain area in the basement.

"You...aren't angry...?" He himself has already forgiven his father...but will she do the same?

The girl paused her rummaging. "You seem to have pardoned him...I know that he took care of Rosalia and gave her the life I couldn't give- I'm grateful." She pulled out a small stack of encyclopedias. "So...I don't hate Albert." The encyclopedias were placed on another stack.

"And I'm the same...?"

Alicia was taken by surprise by the surgeon's confession. "Me...angry at you...?" She continued searching for the requested material. "Do you even need to ask...?"

"..." CR-SO1 knew he accidentally spoke without much thought, again.

"So you wish to study what I did...? No problem...I put them all there." She pointed to the recently organized shelf. "Everything's there, except-!" The expression on Alicia's face suddenly turned blank. "They're..."

"The notes he stole...?"

The researcher avoided raising her temper. "I'm sure you don't want those anyway." She then looked at the time. "We spent quite a lot of time down here...do you want to get lunch...?"

"How about the public...?" The surgeon reminded.

"I'll find a way to fit in the crowd..." Alicia wondered how she'll hide her snow-white hair. "Grab a book before leaving if you want."

Dr. Sartre reached for a file on stigma.

"That...?" She was slightly astounded by his choice. "If you didn't know- you have already surpassed me. You were Albert's son and you read though the G.U.I.L.T. section of my notes in no time flat- obviously you already beat me."

"...You have the healing touch..."

"The ability...? That's old school- Modern surgeons like you should learn to operate without depending on such methods." Alicia began climbing the wooden stairs.

"...I suppose you're right..." CR-SO1 followed.

ATLUS Mall

"Are you sure no one will spot us...?" The confidence of the surgeon in public areas was not as strong as his determination in the O.R.

"If we get caught, we make a run for it." Alicia recommended that they didn't wear their lab coats like usual. Her hair was also tied at the end. Hopefully it was enough planning.

"Hey, kiddos! What's up?" But they couldn't avoid being recognized by their fellow workmates, especially the sly Gabriel.

"Dr. Cunningham-!" The girl's disguise failed too soon.

"Didn't I tell you to stick to a name..?" The diagnostician questioned.

Behind him, the other three doctors from Resurgam- Hank. Maria, and Tomoe.

"What's..." Alicia couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't expect everyone else.

"Are you two out for lunch as well?" Hank was beside Gabriel.

"...We are." CR-SO1 answered for the still awestruck girl.

"It was quite a risky decision-"

The orthopedic surgeon was interrupted by Gabriel. "Then come with us, kid."

"?" The male surgeon was yanked to their side.

"Men...All the same...!" Alicia scoffed.

With that said, the surgeon finally understood the diagnostician's action.

"Alicia, forget them!" Maria placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hang out with us!"

"It is better for us women to talk once in a while." Tomoe added.

"?" Alicia was pulled to Maria's side.

"So, Maria..." Gabriel cleared his throat. "It's war."

The two surgeons were both temporarily disabled from hearing Gabriel's words. "War-?"

"You got it pal-!" Maria grinned. "Don't come crying if you get your ass kicked!"

"We shall win honorably..!" She gave a frown; it was like her reputation was on the line. "You men shall cower in shame...!"

Alicia didn't like where this was taking her. "Let go- what do you mean by war?"

"It's men versus women." Hank explained. He didn't seem too thrilled to fight. "If you wish to know who started this-"

"Maria?" Gabriel emphasized the name.

"I can save more lives than you, idiot-!" Maria objected.

"So..." Alicia tried to piece the information together. "Hospital warfare...?" She almost giggled at the words.

The diagnostician ignored the joke, he was still arguing. "Yeah, right. The one who is really saving is this kid!" Gabriel shoved CR-SO1 forward. "He's the gattling gun-!"

"?" The surgeon was not enjoying his status as a weapon.

"Humph." Maria pushed Alicia forward. "Beat this!"

The girl hated the attention she was getting.

"Really? He's old-" Gabriel paused for a moment. "Er...Younger-!"

"Well, she's got the healing touch!"

The paramedic and the diagnostician continue to debate. The surgeons escaped from the middle.

"Cooler!"

"Stronger!"

They other four doctors were afraid of intervening. It was becoming ridiculous.

Alicia attempted to negotiate. "Fighting won't solve any-" She was stopped by an arm in front of her.

The other surgeon had enough. "If you're fighting over trump cards...let us be our own team."

Everyone was silent. Alicia didn't think he could muster enough courage to stop the madness, let alone announce he would be part of it- including her as well.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Gabriel and Maria looked at each other, then at the surgeons.

"Hank, it was nice knowing ya..."

"If that's- ugh. Tomoe, it's over, they win..."

Dr. Tachibana had an idea. "We can use the simulations at Resurgam. Highest score is the winner-!" She was not going to back down.

Dr. Freebird added, "We can do each team leader's specialty as one trial- diagnostics, first response, and surgery." Hank knew this would sharpen everyone's skills.

"Correction- diagnostics, endoscopy, and surgery. Dr. Torres decided to have me as the leader." Tomoe noted. "We can start tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this..? (He looks fired up...)" Alicia has never seen the surgeon like this.

"Yeah. (There's no way we can lose.)" CR-SO1 was interested in seeing how his workmates will fare.

Next Day

Resurgam First Care

Simulation Room

The three teams each has their own simulator. The competition is being held by RONI, Gabriel's computer. "_First round: Diagnostics._"

"Let's show 'em how it's done..." Dr. Cunningham gave a yawn and got his coffee. "Don't blame me if you run out of time, Maria."

"The stage is all yours." Hank knew this round should be no problem- the 'master of deduction' was on his side.

"Pfft. We won't lose-!" Maria hated Gabriel's taunting.

Alicia ignored the side conversations. "This should be no problem-" She read hundreds of books, just hopes her amnesia will be a problem.

…

"Dammit! Just tell me what's wrong with you-!" Maria was yelling at the stimulation. To her, it was speaking riddles.

"Dr. Torres, calm yourself..." Tomoe was not the best at decoding language- English was her second language, after all.

"I think we found all of them..." Alicia was still going through the simulation's words and charts.

"Is this enough for a diagnosis...?" CR-SO1 checked the list of possible ailments. He found the matching very time-consuming.

"You call this a diagnosis?" Gabriel scoffed. "Hey, I'm done."

"Shut up, moron!" The paramedic yelled.

The argument forced Tomoe to guess all the answers.

…

"_Results of Round 1: Diagnosis- Team Cunningham: 1000 points, Team Tachibana: 600 points, Team Sartre: 900 points. Second round: Endoscopy._"

"Rock solid." Hank expected no less.

"Uh...Hank, you know endoscopy, right...?" Gabriel muttered.

Dr. Freebird let out a sigh.

Dr. Tachibana was satisfied with her luck.

"We'll catch up for sure-!" Maria knew Tomoe would never let her down.

"Looks like I'm in charge again..." Alicia thought she had an oath on not to do any more endoscopic surgeries, looks like it was broken.

…

"Hank, stop being twitchy- you're better than this-!" For a orthopedic surgeon, Gabriel was right.

"I seem to be lost..." Hank couldn't navigate well, so he slowed down.

"This isn't time to be slow- vitals are dropping..!" Gabriel continued to nag. "You won't go anywhere at this speed!"

"If I go any faster- I'll crash." Hank was taking things at a steady pace.

"This was simple." Tomoe was happy that this trial had no need for luck.

"Eat our dust, Gabe-!" Maria chanted.

"Zip it!" Now Gabriel was yelling.

"Hm...I find this pretty easy." Alicia ignored them. She still thought the equipment was heavy though.

"Will you be able to operate in this noise...?" CR-SO1 couldn't tolerate the racket one bit.

"I'm fine, let them argue." She had already adapted to the shouting.

…

"_Results of Round 2: Endoscopy- Team Cunningham: 400 points- Total: 1400 points, Team Tachibana: 1000 points- Total: 1600 points, Team Sartre: 800 points- Total: 1800 points. Final Round: Surgery._"

"Tch. We're last." Gabriel knew he was going to face Maria's mockery later.

"Now he'll learn what happens when you mess with us..." The paramedic prepared to smite the diagnostician for good.

"I...feel bad for them...they didn't know who they were against..." Alicia began to sympathize.

"Agreed. I'll lead this." The surgeon felt confident- the others never had enough experience as they did.

…

"Come on, Hank. The vitals won't wait for ya." Gabriel was tired of his friend's slow-mo act.

"Rushing will not do any go either, Gabriel." Hank just finished making the opening incision.

Maria was rushing though the operation.

"Dr. Torres...please be a little more precise with your actions..." Dr. Tachibana advised.

"We're against the clock, remember? Get me the stabilizer." Maria felt it was like first response, just with more tools. "How do you get this laser to work..?" She pressed random buttons.

"Ah-! Please be careful-!" Tomoe was forced to take the laser out of Maria's grasp.

"Oops...sorry. The new stuff was not in the manuals..." The paramedic confessed.

Tomoe let out a sigh.

"This is not even a challenge..." Dr. Sartre was disappointed in the simplicity of the operation.

"Here's the tape." Alicia handed over the final tool. "We can't get too cocky. Anything can happen."

…

"_Results of Round 3: Surgery- Team Cunningham: 300 points, Team Tachibana: 800 points, Team Sartre: 1000 points. Final Scores: Team Cunningham: 1700 points, Team Tachibana: 2200 points, Team __Sartre: 2800 points. Winner: Team Sartre. Congratulations._"

"You betrayed me, RONI." Gabriel muttered.

"Damn. I knew this would happen." Maria turned to the diagnostician. "In your face."

"Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want." Gabriel gave in. "I'll win one day..."

"In a million years-!" Maria remarked.

"Well done." Alicia smiled at her team's victory.

Tomoe lowered her head. "It seems I must admit defeat.."

"But Dr. Tachibana, didn't you enjoy the competition?" Hank asked- of course he himself found it amusing.

"Yes." Tomoe answered. "How about everyone gather for dinner at my living quarters..?" She proposed- it was the path of honor to treat her competitors, no matter the outcome.

"Sounds great! We're all in!" Maria cheered.

"(Here we go again...)" The surgeons prepared for another chaotic night.


	17. Chapter 17 Task Left Undone

...

"Back to work..." Alicia moaned as she braked on a red light. She missed those peaceful at-home times.

The surgeon disregarded the pouting. He was observing the crossroad; still unable to memorize the path she was taking.

The driver didn't pay much attention to the daydreaming doctor. She continued to drive on the green signal- then glanced at him for a second. "Don't you have any further questions..?" Her head turned back to the road. "You always seem lost..." Alicia knew this was his personality, but it didn't seem right- being freed from jail after a decade must include some happiness.

"It's...nothing." Was his reply.

"It's not that you can't talk when I'm driving." The girl then realized how many times she drove with the surgeon being silent. Or was it just the morning grumpiness...? No, he didn't speak at all on the night rides either.

"...How...can you still do this after all that has happened...?" CR-SO1 shot a look at Alicia's lab coat.

Even though the question was vague, she knew what he meant. It was undeniable that she was still working as a doctor. "I am part of the blame- it's my responsibility to pay back."

"It wasn't your fault."

The car came to another stop- they were not far from the Resurgam now.

"Look-" Alicia continued her response. "It doesn't matter if I'm not the cause for anything that has occurred- I'll still get pointed at-" Her words grew colder by the second. "That's how the people are."

The passenger remained quiet and reflected on her words. She spoke the reality. He received the punishment that was supposed to be the professor's- and ever since he was freed his status among the people was not improving. Alicia just recently received negative attention as well- it's understandable for her to be frustrated.

"I..." There was a silence. "Sorry." The driver backed off on her strict reasoning and softened her voice. "Both of us went through the same process- I shouldn't be scolding you." Confinement in jail was as bad as confinement in the orphan labs, both being a living hell.

"...There was no need to apologize." CR-SO1 pondered if Rosalia's shared any personality traits with her mother. The only thing he remembers was his sister having a soul of an angel- spirited and gentle. As for Alicia... he has yet to see her happy.

The car made its way to the hospital garage.

Resurgam First Care

Lobby

"Hey kiddos!" It happened to be the lazy diagnostician there waiting for the two surgeons.

Alicia wondered how many times they have been referred by 'kid.' "I'm sure you want something." She didn't bother to look Gabriel in the eye when she spoke.

Dr. Cunningham was disturbed to find the girl all depressed- reminded him of the other kid from the icebox prison. He then focused back on his job. "Remember that guy-"

"_Are you speaking of Mr. Tillman, Assistant Secretary of the HHS?_" The diagnostician's laptop corrected.

"Shut up, RONI. I didn't ask you-" Gabriel cleared his throat. "The patient with DCM. You used an OLCVR, remember now?"

"Dilated cardiomyopathy...?" Alicia noticed Dr. Sartre nodding his head.

"Well...we found him a heart to transplant...so..." Gabriel coughed at the words. He never liked that old man much.

"You want me to perform a heart transplant..?" CR-SO1 completed the diagnostician's sentence.

"Actually-" Gabriel regained his calm attitude. "Both of you will be needed. One for the heart transplant, the other for the pacemaker."

The surgeons were disoriented by Gabriel's explanation. "Why would their be need for a pacemaker?"

The diagnostician shrugged. "This oldie is arrogant and stubborn- he's not patient for a better heart..." Though he himself was a similar kind of person.

"Is he all set?" Alicia brushed aside the unnecessary insults.

"Yep." Gabriel let out a yawn. "Get going."

Operation Room A

"Conference-" Gabriel thought he already went over this. "I told ya most of it already- expect the transplant to go into cardiac arrest or defilibrate when you put on the machine."

"If that's the case...we'll have to massage the heart..." Dr. Sartre noted.

"Too bad, kids." The diagnostician almost laughed; at least the assistant secretary is not listening- or he would start accusing them of harassment.

Alicia saw Gabriel's smirk as she and the other surgeon were prepping. "And your point?"

"N-nothing. Just get it over with already." Dr. Cunningham was not very comfortable being next to the extremely solemn faces. He can get serious- just not that often.

The nurses nearby made their report. "Everything is set- you may begin."

"I'll open up." Alicia took the gel and scalpel.

"Also-" Gabriel spoke before the incision was made. "Not heart-stopping techniques here, this guy won't last with those."

The crimson eyes of the surgeons looked at the diagnostician, quite frightening him.

Dr. Sartre was first to speak. "What are you saying? We can't-"

"My healing touch...?" Dr. Rosellini interrupted. She then sighed at her poor luck.

"It'll work, right?" Gabriel made another smirk.

"...We'll have to be quick about it." Alicia then made the opening incision.

Dr. Sartre hated to admit that was their only option. Having the use up her strength was not just at all. "Be careful."

Dr. Rosellini took a deep breath- she'll have to last until the heart was set and sutured into place. "...(Now-!)"

The multiple incisions on the aorta, main arteries, and veins were made in a blink of an eye. The old heart was replaced with the other before any blood spilled out. Sutures held the organ in place before the monitor could make a screeching noise.

Alicia was tired out as soon she succeeded the transplant. Her ability wore off right at that moment. It was CR-SO1's turn to finish off the operation.

Gabriel was still dazed to see the heart was switched in seconds. "(Damn, that move is freaky...)" He grabbed the tray holding the pacemaker. "Kid-"

The monitor showed a flat line, along with it came the sound of death.

Dr. Rosellini was on the side, leaning on a wall. "Cardiac arrest! Massage it-!" She yelled over her short breath.

The specialist quickly regained the patient's pulse; he grabbed the machine and placed it next to the transplant. The two wires coming out of it were placed accordingly.

Gabriel and Alicia watched the monitor go back to the nineties. "Bravo." "That's it-!"

"I'm closing up- bring the tape." Dr. Sartre was already in the middle of adding gel on the recently made suturing.

"Here." The diagnostician handed over a roll of medical tape. "Never cease to amaze people, kids."

Dr. Rosellini regained her strength to stand. "Since we saved you patients, it's about time you called us by out names..?" She asked.

"You might wanna grow up a bit more..." Gabriel kept his rude ways.

"You do realize I'm older than you...?"

"Uh..." Even though it was true, it was hilarious to see a child say this. "Aren't you taking the 'respect your elders' thing a little too far..?" Nothing can change the diagnostician's behavior.

"Would you rather be the eldest?" Alicia stated coldly to his joke.

"Tch. Can't put up much of a fight, huh?" Gabriel faced the exit and put his hand up."I'm not kidding- It'll take ya years to beat this guy." He then walked out the green sliding doors.

"Was that necessary..?" CR-SO1 tilted his head towards the other doctor.

"To spark a conversation? No, I just has a complaint." Alicia took off her gloves and the tie holding her lengthy hair. "Looks like you really can't teach an old dog new tricks." She then prepared to leave. "I'll be in my office as usual." The girl let the nurses transport the patient first, then silently departed.

Resurgam First Care

Hallways

Dr. Sartre was heading to his office after the tiring operation when he passed the diagnostician, who was specifically waiting for him. "?"

"Kid." Gabriel stood behind the surgeon- this time he wasn't laughing or smiling. "Don't let her use too many of those 'healing move' whatever..." He was surprised that he didn't say 'freaky.' "I don't think she'll live much longer, especially with that virus still in her."

The surgeon looked back at him. "Then why did you-" The diagnostician asked Alicia to use it earlier, why the change of heart?

"I guess she can use it like...three more times..? Three strikes." Gabriel gave a solid glare. "Sacrificing her own lifetime is heroic and all- it ain't right." He returned to his casual stance. "I'm saying this because I diagnosed her and you operated on her. Food for thought."

With that said, the doctors parted ways, leaving the surgeon more attentive to the plagued girl.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

"...So you want me to do this...?" Alicia questioned the paramedic, who recently finished her long explanation.

"You know how much I hate him- but seeing him mope around is making me want to scream in his face." Maria already has done that several times.

"I'll see what I can do." Alicia assured.

"Great- see ya there." Maria got up and sprinted off.

The doctor laid back in her office chair and gave a long sigh of anxiety and relief; it was great to get through all those previous challenges, but how about the coming ones..?

"...(That time took more energy than I thought... and how am I going to...!)" Alicia noticed the surgeon standing at her doorway. "Is there something you need...?"

"You know you don't have much longer...?" This was the first time he said this- telling someone they'll die soon.

"I already know that. I've fought death quite a few times already." Her eyes lacked the sorrow and fear that most people would have.

CR-SO1 still couldn't believe she'd mention this near the end. He turned around, hiding his face that was covered in grief.

"I'm going to talk to that diagnostician again. There's something I have to do." Alicia stood up.

Dr. Sartre followed out of curiosity.

Rooftop

Dr. Cunningham was smoking and marveling the heights. This was his daily escape from his job and RONI- from the world, almost. He was going over how he'll retire and move to another city, away from this dreadful life.

The door to this paradise was breached.

Gabriel turned to find the surgeons disturbing his peace. "Heh? What do you kids want..?"

Alicia was still wondering how she'll fulfill Maria's request- the word 'kid' was once again annoying her, but somehow she found it like an encouragement. She was still planning, though.

"Don't tell me you guys chased me to do that-?" Gabriel thought they already got used to their immature namings.

The girl made up her mind. She walked closer to the edge of the roof- which has yet to be barred- and spoke, "You know...I really do find your compassion had hit rock bottom..."

"Woah-!" The diagnostician wasn't thinking she took the name thing serious. "Hey...uh..."

"What are you-" The other surgeon didn't predict she would do anything so foolish- attempting suicide was not part of anything he had ever imagined.

Alicia was on the exact edge- her hair wavering in the wind.

"You don't have to do this-" Gabriel thought everyone understood his sarcastic ways- he didn't remember saying anything over the line. But this was too intense- he had to admit his fault, he would do it one day anyway. "Alicia-" There- he said it.

That wasn't the girl's true goal. She was satisfied to hear him say her name, but she didn't move an inch from where she was. "Go back...to your family, while you still have a chance..." Alicia's voice grew more desperate and frightened.

Gabriel stiffened at her words- he walked closer. "This isn't any of your-"

Half of the girl's feet were on the concrete; the toes were in the air- there was no support if she was to fall. "Then what kind of life are you living then-?" Alicia was barely balancing herself.

"Why...you-" The diagnostician grew furious- but he has no intention of giving in. "Get away from there this instant-!" His volume was almost as loud as when he was yelling at Mr. Tillman- the grumpy and stubborn patient from earlier. "I don't know what the hell you're doing- but you better quit your criticizing- what right do you have-?"

"Listen, what she's saying is-" CR-SO1's voice was unheard.

Being cursed and yelled at was prepared for. Alicia mustered her yelling voice to a stronger degree."I have the right to tell you you're killing yourself as much as I am-" She calmed a bit. "Do you not see any differences-?"

"Hm-?" Gabriel knew this wasn't the same as last time. But he was interested to see what else could possibly be different that was necessary to mention.

"You're family is still alive- mine isn't." Those words weren't so loud as the others, especially the last two words.

"So?" Gabriel cared no less for the kid's side.

The paramedic was at the door. "Dammit, Gabe- just go for it-!" Maria repeated what she said before long ago. "Lisa and Joshua can't be a family without a dad-!"

"You too?" Gabriel grunted. "You're persistent."

"I don't care if you're the worst father of whatever you say-! To hell with that! You're still a dad-!" Maria kept her swearing, she didn't want to see this movement failing.

"Gabe- the three of us here don't have our families- but you do." Alicia was surprised to see herself mutter the first word. She was still hanging by a thread. Her closest support was the diagnostician- but he was still two meters away.

Gabriel was so moved by the attempt, he began laughing. "Hah... Nice try- but they're already gone." He continued chuckling- it was if he was drunk.

Maria grinned- she still had one other piece to add. "I wouldn't be too sure." The paramedic held up a letter and slid it to the diagnostician, hoping he wouldn't rip it.

"..." Gabriel looked at the address. "Joshua-!"

"He's grown up a bit." Maria added.

The former father hesitated to return to his failed parenthood. But there were several factors that made him open up the mail. One, he was slightly curious- even though he tried to act as if he didn't care. Two, Maria was standing there ready to punch him. Three, Alicia was putting her life on the line. Those weren't the greatest reasons- but if Joshua went through all this trouble into sending it to him... it had to be something important. Gabriel took out the loose paper inside, then read the first line; his facial expression had no change- it was still serious and mad. But the other doctors knew he had completely changed- he was in his doctor attitude, if that was description enough. "Dammit..."

"Well?" Maria has not looked at the letter herself, even thought she was dying to- she thought of this as her little gift to the rival diagnostician.

Gabriel looked over to CR-SO1, who wasn't clearly understanding what was happening- but couldn't leave since Maria was there. "Kid...Can you operate on Lisa..?"

The surgeon nodded- if if was a life on the line, he couldn't refuse.

Alicia stepped down from her hanging performance. "Then it's settled-!" She was relieved of her dangerous act- she was afraid of heights, but at least it was over. "Thank god I didn't look down..."

Once that word was spoken, the girl felt her pulse stop, It was not like a normal skip-a-beat nervous sign- but a complete stop...a heart attack. Her balance was lost with her pulse. The drift from the roof pushed her backwards... she was falling back slowly.

The doctors nearby were stunned- Gabriel made a dash for the falling angel. He grabbed Alicia's arm and threw her back to the roof floor- just before gravity pulled her to the surface eight or six stories below.

The girl regained her pulse as she was tossed onto the hard concrete- there were some bruises from the landing. She looked up at the diagnostician who just saved her from certain death- her eyes displayed her terrified emotions.

"Sheesh." Gabriel turned his head away from the girl. "I was going to make you pay later... suicide now was not a way to run away." He knew Alicia would never dare to kill herself- he knew something was wrong, the master of deduction was back.

"I... wasn't-" The girl was catching her breath.

"Kid-" The diagnostician changed his focus onto the situation at hand. The date he saw from Joshua's letter was weeks ago- his ex-wife was perhaps already in the hospital. "Lisa is here- we gotta get operating." He also recalled the symptoms the letter included. "You're doing a brain surgery- got it?"

CR-SO1 gave another nod. He was still shocked of what just happened.

The paramedic ran to Alicia. "I'll take care of her- go!" Maria was happy to see Gabriel was back to his feet- but distressed to see Alicia almost killing herself.

Dr. Sartre and Dr. Cunningham went back downstairs with Maria's consent.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

"You took it a little too far...?" Maria said as she applied the final bandage on the cut Alicia's knee. She was impressed to see her plot went out okay. "Just what happened? I don't remember telling you to jump off the roof."

"I had a heart attack-" A small frown crossed the girl's face. "I never thought it would be too soon..."

"You're dying-?" The paramedic stood up. She did know the menacing virus was still in Alicia- but thought of her as a natural host. She kept herself from yelling with no strong reason, instead, she kept her voice at an indoor volume. "Is there anything we can do..?"

"..." Alicia was surprised by Maria's abnormal gentle voice. "...From the last operation...I believe the virus is everywhere except the heart..." She then thought of a strange way to translate her explanation. "Rosalia is protecting me...but the heart is vulnerable."

"...Nice pun..." The paramedic sorted her first aid kit, then got up and headed to the door. "I'm not letting you die- not yet." With Maria's vow being said- she ran out the room.

"...(Is Maria really this determined..?)" Alicia looked at herself- if the paramedic and Rosalia were friends...it would make sense. Her own appearance and identity was the main reason Dr. Sartre and Dr. Torres would sacrifice so much. For herself, the friends and people Rosalia left behind and touched were the reasons why she had so much guilt and responsibility to bear.

Operation Room C

"Damn-" Gabriel read the patient's diagnosis results. "They couldn't point out the exact problem." If only he was the one that diagnosed her- thought he probably wouldn't want to. "We'll have to look at the brain and find it ourselves."

"...I'm finished with preparations." CR-SO1 mentioned.

"Good." The diagnostician had not a single smile since the confrontation incident. "Hurry and get this over with." Gabriel never thought of even approaching Lisa ever since the divorce- now it's her life in their hands.

…

"Aneurysms..?" Dr. Sartre clenched his teeth- vitals were nearing the red zone. "We need the-"

"One step ahead of ya." Gabriel put out his hand with a orange vial. "Don't let them burst."

The surgeon took the vasodilator and injected into the multiple near-rupturing arteries, if any were to burst, the vitals would drop even further- there were no chances left. He took the scalpel and forceps to remove the aneurysms.

While CR-SO1 was operating, Gabriel was lost in thought. Once this is over, he would have to face Joshua and Lisa. He couldn't return- no way. He wasn't ready enough to confront them- he lost his face anytime they were mentioned. How would he explain to Joshua that they were related by blood? And Lisa; she would do anything to run away from him- what would she say?

"Hey-! Pay attention-" The surgeon was yelling over the beeping noises from the monitor. "Inject the stabilizer-!"

The diagnostician snapped out of his daze an grabbed a syringe. "Are you almost done..?" He was trying to figure out what happened- it seems the surgeon was still suturing the arteries together.

The monitor went back up to the sixties, and didn't continue to drop. The operation was finished in a few minutes later.

"That's it, vitals are stable." Gabriel wasn't too joyous, time to face the music.

"Let this disease pass from this world..." Dr. Sartre let out a sigh. "She should be conscious in several days." He returned the surgery tools to the rightful place.

Dr. Cunningham did not make a single comment, he decided to have a speech ready for defense from Lisa. He left for his office, his only word being 'later.'

Hallway

"How did it go?" Alicia was standing next to Dr. Sartre's office, awaiting for his arrival. She knew since she angered Gabriel too much, he wouldn't let her operate. She was also in no state to operate anyway.

"The operation was successful." The surgeon was startled to see her there.

"And Gabriel is...?"

CR-SO1 paused to remember what exactly happened. "He... left the O.R. when I finished..."

"Oh." The girl turned into the direction of her office- careful not to strain herself from her bruises.

"Wait-" The surgeon stood still as he spoke. "What happened to you on the roof-?"

Alicia didn't look back as she answered. "I had a heart attack."

"! What-" Dr. Sartre shifted his gaze to the back of the other doctor.

"It almost happened before- but this time was real..." She gave a slight shrug. "I'm going to die eventually."

Before the surgeon could object, a young boy with familiar green hair walked to him.

"Um...Doctor...?" The boy seemed to be lost.

Dr. Sartre remembered operating on this child before. "Yes..?" He realized this must be the diagnostician's son. "May I ask what you are doing here...?" The surgeon tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"You must be Joshua..." Alicia recognized that hair- definitely related to that lazy doctor.

"Uh-huh." Joshua nodded. "I'm looking for a doctor...he looks a lot like me..."

Dr. Rosellini thought this child was simply too innocent and cute to grow up with only one parent. She thought of where Gabriel could be hiding at. "...I think I know where he is."

"Can you show me?" The shy Joshua was desperate and quickly ran over to the girl's side. "I wanna talk to him."

"Of course..." Alicia gave a look to the silent Dr. Sartre that everything will be fine, then went down the hall with Joshua following her.

Rooftop

The now grumpy diagnostician was trying to savor his recently interrupted leisure time on the hospital roof. The horizon was more vibrant as usual- the colors were close to orange and red... like the citrus color of Maria's jacket and the crimson color of Alicia's eyes.

There was a brief pause.

The noisy paramedic and the meddling kid.

Their words were stuck in his head.

"Damn." He cursed. He can't seem to calm himself, even when he was alone and smoking. "Why can't they not get that I'm the worst father out there- I'm not cut out for this." Gabriel lamented and complained- he never wanted to get any more involved in this parenthood trouble. "Lisa and Joshua can live on their own- they don't need me." He muttered under his tense voice.

Just then, the door to his small world was opened.

"Hey, doc!" Joshua called as he came out the door. "Is my mom going to be okay?" The child's amber eyes glinted at the smoking doctor.

Gabriel was stuck- he can't run away from the kid, not one that was so incredibly adorable. He tried to maintain his professional tone. "Hiya, Joshua...uh...Lisa- er.. your mother will be fine. What brings you here..?" That didn't come out right. Gabriel than gave a short glare at Alicia behind the boy.

The girl gave a small smile back to the angry diagnostician- she was doing him a favor.

"Well...Mom will be in the hospital...so I have to stay here, too." The child had a somber look, then it shifted into a miniature grin. "She said I could stay with you-!"

At that second, Gabriel couldn't believe his ears. Lisa told Joshua to hang around with him..?

Joshua saw the hesitation in his favorite doctor's face. "It's okay...right?"

"Uh- yeah." The former father will now have to babysit his real son. His apartment was about to get even messier. Gabriel looked for an excuse to escape his son's embarrassing presence. "I got an appointment- I gotta go." He rushed down the stairs after his lie.

Alicia and Joshua were left behind.

"Aw..." The boy looked forward to play with the nice guy- he lost his chance.

"I also have some appointments...I should take you to Tomoe..."

The two were forced to go downstairs as well- along with the setting sun.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

Next Day-Afternoon

Naomi suddenly stopped talking in her little conversation with Little Guy on the word 'medical.' That word was related to 'hospital,' and that was close to the word 'doctor'- then she thought of 'diagnostician'- Gabe. He didn't call yesterday like he was supposed to.

"_Dr. Kimishima! Is something the matter...?_" The agent on the line was not used to hearing her being silent for so long.

"Nothing- I'll call you back later." Naomi made a click, then turned to the office phone. "(Did something happen to Gabe..? Even if he's lazy- he always made the calls on Thursday...)" The medical examiner didn't have her fellow diagnostician's number- she could figure it out through Little Guy if she wished, but her instincts are telling her that the 'spy' was not to be disturbed.

Resurgam First Care

Lobby- Night

"Excuse me, Dr. Rosellini- have you seen Gabriel..?" Dr. Freebird walked up to Alicia.

The girl was startled to have the orthopedic surgeon actually talk to her- Hank was always seen before or after operations, sometimes he was with someone else- he was alone this time. "I believe he left early because of Joshua..."

Hank lifted his eyebrows. "Yes- I've heard." His attention changed to the doctor in front of him. "That was courageous of you...I could never confront Gabriel myself." He handed a packet of papers to Alicia. "I was going to hand this over to Gabriel myself...it's for Lisa's status- I will be busy in the morning tomorrow...can you-"

"I'll make sure he receives this." She added the papers to her increasing stack and continued on her way. "I must hurry- Dr. Sartre and I will be ending our shifts early, too."

"Thank you." Dr. Freebird was glad to have his long friend get this chance to resolve his lingering problem- the divorce. It could be forgotten, but it was better if Gabriel could let it go without having nightmares and regret.

To Alicia, solving her friend's concerns was her way of atoning for her sins- if any.

Resurgam First Care

Hallway

Next Day

Dr. Tachibana ran into Dr. Sartre and Dr. Rosellini while running deliveries of next month's schedule.

"!- Tomoe..." Neither of the surgeons met with the busy endoscopic surgeon the past few days.

"Ah- Doctors-!" Tomoe almost dropped the thick charts. "Good morning..." She took out papers marked with the surgeons' names and gave it to them. "Here..."

"O-oh..." CR-SO1 had adapted to others assigning him with operations; he actually has a schedule now like Alicia.

"I hear that you had a heart attack- please be careful of your health..." Tomoe hoped the rumors weren't true, but by Alicia's current condition it was possible- she looked weak.

"..." Dr. Sartre glanced at the other surgeon. "I can handle your schedule if you aren't feeling well..." He regretted not noticing this earlier.

"I'm fine..." Was the girl's reply.

More footsteps came their direction. Dr. Cunningham and Joshua.

Correction: Joshua dragging Gabriel.

"Dr. Cunningham-!" Tomoe didn't think she would meet so many people in the morning. "And Joshua...Good morning-!"

"Wow-! Are they your friends?" It seems Joshua was trying to use the diagnostician as his excuse to explore the hospital.

"I guess." Gabriel looked at the group of doctors- eyes especially on the girl. "Hey- Tomoe...Can you take care of Joshua? I'll finish what you're doing. I just need to talk to these two."

"Alright then." Tomoe nodded her head and passed the schedules to him. "Follow me, Joshua." She whispered as she and the boy walked away; Joshua glanced back to his favorite doctor before he completely lost sight of his green hair.

Gabriel walked up to the surgeons. "So...You better have something to say for yourself." He was staring at Alicia. "...Forget it- Just what the heck happened back there-? Don't tell me you just lost your balance."

The surgeons were surprised that the diagnostician has yet to know the news, and not as angry.

"It was a heart attack..." The girl answered. She was not sure what to expect of his reaction- he still had a grudge on her.

"What-!" Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "...You are dying every time I look at ya."

"...Will she be awake soon..?" Alicia tried to change the subject.

Gabriel turned around and held the schedules tightly. "I rather be gone before then." He went to carry out his errand at those words.

"(He's changed...was it from Joshua being forced to stay with him..?)" Alicia was greatly moved by what she saw. "(I wonder if he's ready to face his ex-wife...)" And satisfied by her actions.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

Midday

"RONI- do something...the kid it driving me insane..." Gabriel knew Tomoe cannot keep Joshua forever.

"_I am sorry, Dr. Cunningham...but I am not mobile as a human, I am a simple tool for diagnosis._"

"Come on, doc-! Is I-Spy too hard...?" Joshua thought he was being easy on the diagnostician.

"No- just too easy-" The frustrated doctor leaned further into his chair. "This is why I am single..."

Just that moment, the office door had a knocking sound.

"_We have a guest._"

Gabriel stood up. "Yeah- I can tell." He slowly approached the door. If it was Maria, he would have to use Joshua as a decoy and make a run for it or he might be forced to use the window- he can survive a story jump. The doctor cautiously opened the door.

When the 'guest' and Gabriel met- everything is silent.

It was... Lisa.

"Mom!" Joshua ran up to his mother and held her hand. "You're up!"

"Joshua..." The woman had rich beige eyes and long hair that was the same beautiful brown color as Gabriel last seen it. Lisa hasn't changed a bit. "You." She looked at the diagnostician's hair- it was flying in all directions.

"Mom-! This doctor was so nice- he let me stay with him like you said he-"

"Why did you even bother coming?" The former husband asked without any eye contact with his ex-wife.

"?" Joshua looked up at the two adults. "Do you know my mom?" Was his question to the doctor.

Lisa talked first. "Joshua...there's something you wanted to know that I have yet to tell you..."

Hallway

Same Time

Maria ran back from her trip to Gabriel's office. "I did it- they're together now-!"

Alicia, CR-SO1, Hank, and Tomoe were all there for the news.

The paramedic cheered in her success. "Alicia, you were part of it, too- including you, kid."

The surgeons looked at each other, then back at Maria.

"So...they will undo the divorce..?" Hank asked.

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Freebird..." Tomoe stepped in the middle of the group. "I don't think Dr. Cunningham is sure about this- but I'm sure Joshua is happy..." She smiled at Maria and complimented, "Your idea was most effective."

"Maria- you planned this...?" CR-SO1 has still not figured out.

"Yeah- Well, Alicia put it into action- the main part was that Joshua ans Lisa were actually coming." Maria continued her grinning. "Man, Alicia you sure can be dramatic-!"

This so-called dramatic girl put on a ominous silence.

"Yes...but...this heart attack...it was real..." Dr. Tachibana quietly mentioned.

The other doctors joined Alicia's silence.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"That's so cool! You were best friends with my mom-!" Joshua exclaimed after Gabriel intercepted Lisa's confession, shocking her.

The former father was not yet ready to break the child's heart. "Yeah- we got into a fight...so we didn't see each other in a while..." Gabriel was not very proud of the 'cunning' part of his last name.

"Yes...he's right..." Lisa joined in the lying. "Do you mind leaving us some time to apologize... alone?"

"Okay-" Joshua seemed quite ambitious for such a tense scene. "Um...Doctor?"

"Huh?" The diagnostician looked the kid- hoping he had deceived well.

Joshua gave a gentle smile and blurted out, "I want a dad just like you-!" He looked happy to finally admit his opinion.

Gabriel was quiet at those words.

The mother was emotional and a bit disgusted at the same time. "Please Joshua, wait for me outside."

"Alright-" Joshua made his way out.

The former couple was left in the room.

"Start talking." Were Gabriel's words. He wished he could leave, too.

Lisa let out a long sigh. "I'm going to ask you a favor."

Hallway

Maria stomped her feet and made fists. "Kid- do you know a single thing we can do about her-?" She had always relied on CR-SO1 for an answer.

The surgeon gave no response. He couldn't concentrate because of the loud yelling.

"Dammit- tell me something-!"

The other three doctors were standing nearby, watching Maria lose her temper.

"Dr. Torres..." Tomoe and Hank tried to calm the raging paramedic. They too were also regretful that they knew not a single fact from this strange relapse.

"Maria-" Alicia put her hand on the paramedic's shoulder. "You have time- if you want to save me, you shouldn't be wasting your time and strength like this." The girl was uncertain when death is due, but she knew for sure time was not on their side- her strength was fading since the last attack.

"...Then don't die on us til we fine a cure-" Maria was slightly rambling and begging at the same time. "Don't say it's fine if you die! Damn, Alicia- you can't do this to us-"

Dr. Freebird, Tachibana, and Sartre couldn't believe their eyes. The famed hot-blooded and moody Maria Torres...was almost crying.

"I don't want to die- I just..." Alicia was the most touched of all. She wasn't the type to get sentimental, but this was hard to put in words- especially for the paramedic to understand.

"Everybody does, kid- nobody wants to die." Gabriel had a strangely sappy line for his entrance- the doctors were curious of what has happened.

"Dr. Cunningham-!" Tomoe was so deep into listening the conversation, she didn't hear the diagnostician approach.

"Done already?" Hank thought his friend would spent more time negotiating with his ex-wife, he was wrong.

Maria recalled what she had said. "Don't tell me-" Her reputation would be lowered by ten levels if the idiot heard her begging.

"I didn't hear the whole thing." With Gabriel's words, everyone knew something was up.

"You sound serious..." Alicia noted- she had experience with the diagnostician's temper, she knew this tone meant business.

"She wants to have Joshua come by-" Gabriel then fixed his wording. "Joshua wants to, she will let him."

"It's late- we better go." The surgeons left before the diagnostician could finish his report.

"Good night-" Dr. Tachibana spoke before they vanished at the corner.

"I guess this is good news..." Hank was hoping Gabriel would remarry.

The paramedic was somewhat satisfied with the result of her plan. "That's it?"

Gabriel looked down the corridor where the surgeons were last seen. "...I don't think she's dealing with old age."

Dr. Freebird was shocked to see his pal use 'she' instead of 'kid.' He was confused sometimes by which doctor he meant. "You wish to diagnose her?"

"I suppose," Gabriel shrugged; he missed his chance.

"You can ask tomorrow." Tomoe recommended.

Dr. Cunningham turned to the direction of his office. "I'm retiring early for today."

The three doctors watched as the began diagnostician heading back in the direction he came.

Maria was starting to miss the old annoying moron that she hated so much.

Lobby Corridor

CR-SO1 soon realized how fragile Alicia has become; she was in no condition to drive. "You should stay here over-"

"How about you?" The girl was breathing hard. She knew that she had no moments to spare- but hid it.

"Your life is more important-" The surgeon objected.

Alicia's breath rate was dropping; she felt faint. "It's fine-" She pressed her hand to her chest.

"!" It was that moment he saw the girl fall to the ground. "(No-...Another one-!)" He was crouched down next to the fallen doctor. "(...What can I...)...Maria! Somebody!"

Hallway

The four doctors quickly hear the yell.

"Is that Dr. Sartre-?" Tomoe could tell the voice was quite a distance away.

"Dammit-!" Maria shifted her body towards the noise. "I bet she got another attack-!"

Everyone followed the swift paramedic.

"I'll get an AED-!" Tomoe disappeared while the other doctors were running.

Lobby Corridor

When they arrived to the scene, they saw their most recently joined surgeon laying on the hospital floor. Dr. Tachibana rejoined the group with the promised AED.

"Hand it over- we need a pulse-!" CR-SO1 had a traumatized look; he didn't want to see a patient die in front of him- Alicia in cardiac arrest was his worst nightmare. "Turn up the voltage-!"

"Forget the diagnosing- we need to get to the bottom of this- now!" Maria screamed at Gabriel's face, who finally found that for once she was right.

"...Still none-!" Tomoe hand her hand on the girl's wrist- her accuracy was never incorrect.

"Alicia- I warned you..." Maria murmured.

The surgeon tossed aside the AED. "Bring a scalpel-!"

Tomoe went to fetch the requested tool.

"Why do you need..." Hank spoke as Dr. Tachibana immediately returned with a silver scalpel.

CR-SO1 made a small incision on the Alicia's arm.

Blood slowly spilled.

"She still alive...just..." The surgeon couldn't put his finding into words.

Gabriel was first to complete his sentence. "A coma...?"

"We can't leave Dr. Rosellini in this state..!" Hank reacted to Gabriel's words.

"Can we operate...like this?" Tomoe knew this was almost impossible- but this was their only choice.

"Kid- If you wanna operate, you can't mess up-!" The paramedic placed a bandage on the recently made cut. "...Rosalia can't be..." Maria doubted Rosalia would let this happen.

"If that virus was actually helping- then I'm grateful. But a coma isn't what we need now." Gabriel muttered.

"Dr. Freebird-" Tomoe turned her head to Hank. "We should transport her to the O.R. Please, doctors- find a way to save her."

Dr. Tachibana and Freebird lifted up the girl and moved her to the closest operation room.

"We don't even know what this is- It can be the virus again-!" Maria brought up the big question.

"RONI! I know they installed you all over the place- help me out!" The bad news that Gabriel heard could be a good thing if it was true.

"_I have found one possible problem with the conditions I have observed, but Doctor- it is not categorized as a disease._"

"Say it already-!" Gabriel was growing impatient of the machine's 'bedside manner.'

"_Internal blood loss?_"

"!" The diagnostician paused. "That's... possible..."

"From the heart...?" Maria looked at the surgeon. "We have to take a look-!"

"This is a coma. No mistakes, kid." Gabriel reminded.

Dr. Sartre knew those words very well. "I know- I won't let her die."

With his reply, he followed the paramedic to prepare for the operation.


	18. Chapter 18 Rosalia's Penance

Operation Room B

Maria and the other nurses were dispersed and preparing tools for the operation. CR-SO1 grew impatient and made the opening incision.

The heart frozen in time was scarred on every corner, not like the doctors remembered.

"What...there are lacerations.." Maria expected a leak, but not a flood of blood- the doctors had to be careful to not get infected.

"Sutures-!" The surgeon yelled, he took the antibiotic gel and treated the minor wounds while Maria uses the drain.

Nurses scurried over with the sutures.

"There has to be something making this..!" The paramedic used the ultrasound- there were shadows...moving. "What is that-?"

Dr. Sartre took the scalpel and made a small incision to reveal a white diamond-shaped organism that was hiding. "Some...stigma..?" He has not seen this in the pictures before.

"Forget it!" Maria raised her voice. Operating on a patient with a coma means death if it wasn't quick. "It's wreaking havoc- do something-!"

"The laser is useless-!" The surgeon's second nature was to look at the monitor. There was no vital warning noises from the monitor- it was pointless to even rely on it. Everything felt timeless to him, even though every second counted. He then turned his attention to the active organism ripping away at the girl's heart- there was something awfully peculiar. "(There are black marks...!) It's infected with Rosalia..."

"That explains the hurry to rip her heart out..." Maria remembered this from the operation on Naomi- the mutated Rosalia wished to tear out Naomi's heart, but here, this virus was trying to prevent Alicia from dying. Rosalia still lives... "We gotta help Rosalia destroy this thing..!"

The surgeon then recalled what Alicia did before. "Maria- get me an empty syringe-!"

"?" The paramedic thought of his words; she knew what he was thinking. "Wait, are you sure? If you miss-" If he misses, the virus will land into the heart, killing Alicia instead of the monster.

"Just get one!" CR-SO1 wondered if Maria would always question him when he has an solution.

The usually angry paramedic has no change in her temper- she was still thinking of how emotional it was to see Rosalia trying to save the mother she never knew. Maria ran to one of the cabinets and took out a syringe. "Here-" She passed it on to the one operating, then questioned again, "Isn't it too fast to inject it with her blood..?"

Dr. Sartre finally decided to answer. "The gel and laser can slow it down." He put his theory to the test and did just that.

This anomaly became stuck on the green antibiotic gel, making it a perfect shot for the surgeon. It crazily made three lacerations before dying.

"It's working- Put it in the tray-!" Maria held out a silver tray as the surgeon removed the remains of the organism, he then went back to suturing.

The surgeon knew that one of these creatures couldn't make so many cuts; he took the ultrasound and searched for more of the nuisances. "There are more-"

"Where did she get these from-?" Maria hated not knowing what's plaguing the poor mother that Rosalia was working so hard to save.

"Concentrate on the operation-!" CR-SO1 reminded once more. Maria was becoming too curious. "I found two-"

"They're all infected.." Maria went to the cabinets to get more syringes. "She was right- Rosalia really must be protecting her..." It was the one sad conclusion she could make.

Dr. Sartre started to believe this while he was eliminating the what seemed to be like stigma. "Maria- prepare more syringes- there's four more..."

"Gotcha-" The paramedic started looking elsewhere; what a terrible day for the hospital to be low on supplies. "Damn, that virus is strong- it only takes on dose..."

The surgeon became frustrated at the endless number of the creatures. At this rate, he will eventually miss and kill Alicia. "There... has to be a colony nearby-"

Maria came back with the requested syringes. "If that's true, you can end everything in one shot- but you gotta hit this colony directly." Maria never liked the option of all or nothing. "Memorize where they are coming from-" This even challenged the paramedic- her eyes were used to any sudden movements.

There was a silence.

CR-SO1 took the syringe from Maria's palm. He drew blood from Alicia's arm, aimed at the upper large vein, steadied his hand, and made the injection. "Here-!"

"This is it-" Maria plugged the power for the vital monitor.

The monitor showed a flat line.

"Treat this like cardiac arrest-" The paramedic grabbed the AED. "Get rid of the remaining G.U.I.L.T. or whatever-" She didn't hear exactly what the surgeon said earlier.

"I'm done-" He took the pads and prayed nothing went wrong- or else he would be looking at a diseased corpse.

The monitor shower a zig-zag and a number 86.

"Finally-!" Maria would never enjoy hearing the monitor beep; she was just happy it was working and right. She would also never cry or jump for joy. "Thanks, kid." But show appreciation she could do.

"You should thank Rosalia." The surgeon avoided the gratitude. He hesitated to say his famous line because the original virus was still in Alicia.

Maria was going to protest- she then stopped herself. He had a very good point. "Yeah...but take some credit." She waved for the nurses to transport Alicia.

Operation Room Hallway

The two successful doctors were slightly astonished to see Hank, Gabriel, and Tomoe waiting outside- the two hours the operation took dragged them past midnight.

"How was it- ? Is she-" Gabriel was first to speak.

Maria didn't think the diagnostician cared too much. "You actually-"

Dr. Sartre cut in. "She's fine."

"That's good to hear..." Tomoe let out a sigh of relief; she believed in the doctor's skills, but thought that it was honorable to be there for a friend.

Gabriel was murmuring to himself of how he better think before acting if he wanted to keep his reputation in front of Maria.

"Damn...where the hell did she get that thing from...?" The paramedic continued to ponder out loud.

Five minutes were spent to explain what happened in the tense O.R.

Dr. Freebird tried to calm the worrying doctors. "We should not concern ourselves any further for the night..." He glanced at the paramedic and surgeon. "You should be proud."

"Yeah, whatever-" Gabriel let out a yawn. "It's been a long night- thanks for depriving me of my sleep, now if you'll excuse me... Hank, bill's on me tonight-" The diagnostician and orthopedic surgeon departed.

Dr. Tachibana looked at the exhausted surgeon. "Dr. Sartre- how will you fare?"

"I'll stay here." CR-SO1 glanced down the empty hallways. Resurgam was already in the night shift.

Tomoe began wondering if he was beginning to enjoy staying overnight at the hospital. "Very well then...Good night to the both of you." With those words, Tomoe disappeared into the dim hall.

Maria gave the kid one pat on the shoulder, a feeling Dr. Sartre was not yet used to. "You know- Alicia can be a troublemaker." The paramedic then realized her words had a huge point. "See ya..." She has no energy to run home, so she walked away.

The alone surgeon turned in the direction of his office. He felt accomplished- yet slightly disturbed. Since when did the Rosalia virus create colonies of stigma and G.U.I.L.T.-like monsters..? Those worries could not be forgotten with just Hank's advice. He decided to wait for Alicia to awaken, only then can get some answers.

2 Days Later- Morning

Dr. Rosellini's Office

The slumbering girl suddenly awakened when the sound of a book hitting echoed in the normally quiet office. The pain returned while she was sitting up, but it was ignored as she discovered another person has also fallen asleep and then abruptly woke up in the same room. "You're awake...?"

The young male surgeon realized he accidentally slept while searching through the notes last night for a clue on what had developed in Alicia's heart. He disregarded the fact that yesterday was busy and tiring- surely that proved to have consequences; now the owner of the room has seen him trespass.

Alicia knew the surgeon was forced to stay in the hospital- but not in her room; that was optional. "Just because I'm out doesn't mean you have to stay here..."

Dr. Sartre picked up the book he accidentally knocked over in his sleep and tried to find an appropriate explanation. "I...was..." The words 'rummaging through your stuff' wouldn't fit right.

The girl realized what he was doing when she saw his sitting on the stool next to the desk loaded with papers yet to be sorted. The surgeon must have been looking for more information...on what? "So...what happened...?"

That CR-SO1 can answer. "We found a colony of some...stigma-like forms..." Maybe not too perfectly in detail.

"What-...Then how did you-" A colony of something unknown would be difficult to cure.

"...Rosalia- the virus fought it the entire time..." The surgeon spoke as if he was still confused- viruses deadly as the Rosalia one was rarely seen helping the host. "It may have been a virus...it was a cure for you..."

"You're making sound like my daughter-" Alicia tossed aside the thought. "So you used my plagued blood to fight this colony...impressive..." She never expected that her curse could come in handy at times.

"..." The surgeon again refused to bathe in the glory that was hard to earn. Alicia wasn't the type to take or give compliments.

She grunted at the fact she still lives- though it might be a bad thing. There were so many things she rather forget, but then again- there are things worth living for...like-

"Finally-!" Chief Patel yelled as she slammed the old door wide open, almost breaking it.

"Chief...?" Alicia knew the boss didn't come all the way to celebrate her awakening.

"You took six days worth of IV!" Esha sounded more annoyed than overjoyed. One thing that's for sure- she's loud. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Maria Torres was there to intercept the angry Chief's charge towards the girl. "Chief- I already told you-" She saw Alicia was up in her bed. "Oh, you're awake..." The paramedic didn't let go of Esha until she calmed down.

Alicia then paused. "...Wait...how did I...get those stigma..?" She was willing to bang her head on the bedpost- there had to be something she knew but forgotten.

"What-?" Maria was stunned.

"You mean...you don't know-?" Chief Patel repeated.

The girl was silent and frustrated.

"It was a new mutation..." CR-SO1 mentioned quietly.

The was a long silence. Alicia was panicking, Chief stared at her, and Dr. Sartre had nothing else to report.

Maria began pushing Chief Patel out the door. "You got the answer- she doesn't know, now leave already."

"Humph!" Esha stomped her way out into the hallway and used the same force to shut the door as she came in.

The paramedic gave out a sigh; she might have to ask Hank to check the door for problems. "(Man, she's such a mule..) So, Alicia- you all informed?"

"Quite..." If an angry Chief was not enough, Alicia doesn't know what will.

"Damn- that operation was hell... Can you give us a warning next time..?" Maria gave a slight impersonation of Gabriel. He had no time to pick on her because of a mixture of phone calls, appointments, and Joshua.

"...Yes...I'm always getting hurt..." Alicia muttered. It was inevitable after all, as long as she had the virus- she'll have to be operated on continuously until death finally takes her away.

The paramedic took of the IV stands and whatnot that was no longer needed. "So- can you operate..?"

"?..."

"The kid's been doing all of you operations; he's reached a breaking point." Maria pointed at the surgeon.

He was sorting out the mess and happened to hear the conversation. "How many today..?"

"Just one." It sounded sort of fishy- usually Alicia had three per day. The paramedic looked at the clock prepared to make a run back to the old ward. "It's like- five hours from now, so take it easy."

Alicia was all set to face some angry co-workers, but it seems everyone is focused on something else. She forgot the aches and got off of the bed to grab her schedule. "...(Oh...I have to perform this operation...)" The girl then turned to the surgeon, who was startled to see her get up so easily. "...I'm...going to call the medical examiner..." She forgot the name. "Though Gabriel..."

CR-SO1 saw that her legs were unbalanced; if she walked by herself, she would definitely take a tumble. "...(I should follow..there's no guarantee that she can travel a long distance alone."

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"_What is it Gabe? I'm busy._" Naomi's voice sounded agitated on the line.

The diagnostician handed the cell phone to Alicia. He thanked God that Joshua was at school and not in his office, but having the kids burst in his office was not fun either- it was better than having Maria of the Chief crashing in, and way better than having Tomoe give him a heart attack with those ninja moves of hers. But at this rate of visitors, he would need a lock or a sign that said 'Not In Office' or something like that to get those doctors away.

Alicia tried to remember the silver-haired woman's name while she was in the hallways. "Dr. Kimishima...Do you know where Rosalia was buried..?" The name sounded right.

The other line was surprised to hear Alicia on the phone and the question that was asked. Two years ago, Rosalia was laying in the fields of flowers in a far away valley in Mexico. Now... "_She was moved to a cemetery- It should be close to where Resurgam is._" Naomi recalled how long it took to retrieve the body and to return it to Portland. The government had to remove all the infected flowers and place the corpse in a special container underground- all to prevent another epidemic. "_It's inaccessible to the public._" She then found it strange that the mother would make a visit now. "_Why did you ask?_"

"...As her birth mother...am I allowed to visit her grave..?"

"_You should be able to._" Naomi didn't mind Alicia ignoring her other question. She could always ask Gabe.

Alicia passed the cell phone to it's owner, then left- with CR-SO1 following.

Dr. Cunningham knew he didn't tell Naomi the story yet- he wasn't going to tell the whole thing, though. "So- you wanna know what happened?"

"_You owe me a report- last week and this one._"

"Yeah, yeah- You better be giving payment." Gabriel's policy was that nothing from him was free- with the exception of babysitting Joshua and diagnosing Alicia.

Hallway

The surgeons stood still in silence. Rosalia's grave- the thought of it saddened both of them.

"Why now...?" The brother asked. When he himself heard of Rosalia's death, he couldn't understand why anyone could do such a thing to his sister- he also regretted not spending more time with her.

Alicia was the same. She wanted to get things straight with her daughter first. "I don't care if this is her grave- I can still meet her there." A sad reunion it would be.

"..."

"You wish to go as well?"

The surgeon gave her a nod. Besides seeing Rosalia's picture two years ago, he didn't get to even looks at her in a dozen years.

Evergreen Cemetery

Rosalia was buried in one of the largest cemeteries in Portland- it took nearly a hour to find her.

The deciduous trees have already began letting go of their leaves. The many pine trees gave shade to many of the tombstones. It was a beautiful yet depressing scene.

The two surgeons approached an underground tunnel that was blocked by a security door.

Alicia pulled out her old- yet in good condition- ID. She slashed it though the scanner, causing the door to unlock. As she held the heavy door, she took in a deep breath.

"Am...I...?" CR-SO1 has yet to receive his ID from the government.

"You're her brother, no need to worry." The former mother assured.

They both entered a dim lit passageway that led up to a small room. In the center, there was a slab of polished stone.

There laid Rosalia. Her silver hair and light skin- everything was preserved, as if she was simply sleeping. An adipocere. Even in death, the dress and ribbons added to her elegance.

It was breathtaking for both relatives. Such a pure and innocent soul- dead.

"So that's it..." Alicia murmured. She looked only half as gorgeous as her daughter. "Maria told me how she was found...in a field of ascelpias." The mother crouched next to Rosalia.

CR-SO1 was still staring at his sister; she grew so much while he was gone.

"She sure does look a lot like me..."

The surgeon's eyes then looked at Alicia. Rosalia really did gain half of her appearance from the mother, but the other half looked completely different.

"Did you two get along..?" The mother gave a small smile.

The brother was surprised to see how Alicia could even grin in such a place. She was optimistic like his sister, it just didn't show as easily. "...She...was always...happy..." He didn't know what the correct description was.

"Albert has my thanks..." Alicia doesn't know what a normal mother would feel, but there's one thing that's for sure- if Rosalia was happy, then she should be the same.

Dr. Sartre continued his silent mourning. This was a life he could not save. If he was there, he could have stopped the professor from making the mistake of his life.

They had two hours until the scheduled operation. Alicia stood up and spoke, "We better be going back."

The surgeon knew he must say something to the grieving mother. "She may be deceased...but she still lives as the virus... in you."

"...Right." She grunted at herself. "I should have never left her in the first place...like Gabriel..I'm the worst mother out there." She then looked CR-SO1 with a regretful expression. "I hope you can live the life that we couldn't live..."

"You-" Dr. Sartre was shocked by her words. "You're still-"

"The option is up to you. You could just continue thinking of atonement- but consider what Rosalia would want." Alicia began heading back through the passageway. "Let's hurry- someone might get worried.

He thought for a short moment, then followed her outside.

"(Rosalia never knew I existed...I was so stupid to leave her...and to visit her now..I really am a disgrace...)" Guilt never felt this heavy to the mother. "(But if the virus did save me...did she already forgive me..?)"

The other relative was used to this burden of guilt. But with what Alicia said- what would Rosalia want him to do?


	19. Chapter 19 Twin Doctors

Resurgam First Care

Operation Room Hallway

Dr. Tachibana was relieved once she saw the two surgeons enter the building. "Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Sartre- you've returned. I was beginning to worry..."

"I'm sorry we left on short notice..." Alicia pulled out a thin, red ribbon from her side pocket and used it to tie her long hair into a single bunch. "I'm going to follow through with today's operation."

The other two doctors were stunned at her decision. She really was pushing herself a little too hard.

Tomoe was first to object. "I understand your determination, but please think of your condition-"

Dr. Rosellini gave a slight smile that confused the other doctors. "There's only one operation today because this one is unique..."

"What do you mean...?" CR-SO1 treated all his operations in the same way. To him, there were no 'special' or 'different,' there were all to save lives.

Alicia was surprised at the doctors' lack of information. "You don't know-? Dr. Bienati attempted suicide in jail using a virus he made himself." The girl had a tone of disgust. She despised helping the evil- but it was a life.

"What-?" Tomoe recalled the villain from the string of violent robberies. Truly dishonorable that man was.

"It doesn't matter what grudge I hold- I have to save him...even if it was from his own stupidity..." Dr. Rosellini muttered. "Hopefully this will teach him a lesson." She hoped visiting her little known daughter provided her with enough courage. Forgiving this guy would take some time.

Operation Room A

The nurses that have just recently completed preparations were starting the conferencing when the two surgeons entered.

"Dr. Rosellini-" The nurse was told that this doctor was out for the day. "I thought..."

"Continue with the conference." Alicia spoke as she and Dr. Sartre were making their own preparations.

"R-right..." The nurses were always alarmed by the surgeons' presence- they weren't bad, just that there were frightening rumors flowing throughout the hospital about them. Such as their crimson eyes and silent composure, which attracted a lot of 'witchcraft and sorcery' gossip. Dr. Rosellini has also gathered a lot of attention with her recent actions- for example, the Death's Greed incident begun a huge ruckus and earned her the nickname 'angel with black wings.' "...Aaron Bienati made a pathogen and attempted to kill himself... We'll be operating in the pancreas, be aware that the vitals are low, and unstable as well..."

"Is that all the information we have..?" Alicia was slightly impressed with the results, it was an unknown case, after all.

Dr. Sartre finished putting his gloves on. "We'll have to see for ourselves..."

"Have the AED ready as well-" Dr. Rosellini took the gel and scalpel. "Commencing operation." With her words. She quickly spread the antibiotic gel and made the opening incision.

The pancreas were covered in what seemed like a spider web of some sort.

"What is this-?" The assisting surgeon had seen something similar to this in the stigma notes- but this was more bizarre than he imagined. The pancreas were completely obscured by the web.

"No surprise here. We were told it was a new one...Looks like we'll have to cut this thing..." Alicia continued to make incisions with the scalpel. It was like cutting thread with a plastic knife- it wasn't easy.

"There-" CR-SO1 focused the ultrasound on a shadow.

"Nurse- bring the inflammatory as well..." An incision was made on the strange shadow.

"It's out..."

The surgeons hated the sight. There must have been plenty of bacteria to choose from...he made something that could give even a moderate faint-hearted person the scare of his/her life.

Alicia took the laser. Monsters like these do not belong here.

CR-SO1 stopped her. "We don't know what it's capable of..."

The vital monitor made a louder noise. Vitals were nearing the twenties.

"...Nurse, we need stabilizer-!" Dr. Rosellini swore to herself not to fail here. She used up the last syringe in the pack for the inflammatory.

"Umm..." The nurse stood shaking.

"?" The surgeons looked at the young lady. "The vitals are low..." "We don't have time to spare..!"

"We don't have any..." The nurse gulped at the truth, and also at the fact the doctors are glaring at her.

"Not now...!" Alicia clenched her teeth. No one told her the hospital was low on supplies.

"...Use the antibiotic gel to slow it down." Dr. Sartre advised. They would have to be extra cautious of the usage of materials.

Dr. Rosellini took the gel and splattered it all over the pancreas. The man-made organism temporarily stopped running around. She used the forceps and placed it into the tray, ignoring the fact that it was still alive- if it was. "Suture the lacerations-!" Alicia took the tray and disposed of the entire thing.

The other surgeon swiftly closed up the wounds. He looked at the monitor- it was still in the red zone. "There must be something else-!" But the ultrasound showed nothing.

Alicia spent a moment going through her head. After all those years, there has to be something she can deduce. "...(The liver is quite close by...) Dr. Sartre- we're changing operation field." She took the scalpel. "The liver is our best bet..."

"Are you sure..?" CR-SO1 knew the patient would not last much longer.

"If I wasn't- I wouldn't be here in the first place." The determination of the girl did not waver- she was not going to back down now. The second opening incision was made, allowing the doctors to realize another source of the problem.

"Tumors-" Dr. Sartre noted; he prepared the drain as Alicia began excising. "Making this from a limited number of bacteria..."

"He was pretty desperate to die." Dr. Rosellini now understood how twisted the researchers' and professors' dedication to their work could be. They treated information as their life. She was not too different, but she would gladly toss the papers away rather than her soul- in the labs, she wanted freedom the most. Alicia placed the tumors on another tray and called the nurse. "We need some synthetic membranes now-!"

The vital monitor's screech has reached an unbearable volume.

"The vitals..."

"I almost done extracting..." Alicia wished that the nurses could at least find one syringe of stabilizer. It would be impossible to finish in time without using the Healing Touch- and she had no energy for that.

There was nothing they could do...either wait for the nurses to return, or for death to deliver the professor's punishment.

Maria burst in the O.R. with a handful of syringes filled with the required stabilizer. "Here-!"

"Now we can concentrate..!" With that said, Alicia made an incision in a abnormally large shadow. "(Is this some kind of liquid..?) Drain-!"

Dr. Sartre injected stabilizer to raise the vitals to the seventies. He was still surprised to see that the paramedic has not yet assaulted the criminal- like she did to him once. Nevertheless, Maria always made a entrance on short notice- sometimes for good reasons like now, sometimes for bad reasons.

"Vitals are stable- Closing up." Alicia announced the end of the operation.

"Good work. Now- tell then to send this moron to a better cell." Maria was still gasping for air. Upon hearing the situation from other nurses, she was forced to race against the clock to the O.R. with syringes from her own first aid kit. She felt good; saving the day was her long-life goal.

As the nurses transported the patients out, the surgeons were taking off their gloves and sorting the tools.

"How did the hospital run out of syringes?" Alicia was not happy at the conditions of the operation. Stabilizer was a life line for surgeons, not having necessary supplies was not an option.

"Resurgam is low on all renewable supplies- or whatever the Chief said." Maria wanted to slam her fist on the operation table. "Damn that media-!"

"What..." The surgeons' paused their movements. "...Happened..?"

"?...You don't-" Maria placed her hands on her waist. "They spilled. People don't want this bastard saved." The paramedic tighten her grip on herself. "Can't blame them- but isn't taking it out on the hospital too far-?"

Alicia loosened and took the ribbon off of her hair. "We can't deny that they're angry...but we're already finished."

Maria sneered. "You think they'll listen?"

There was a silence. Everyone was frustrated at the truth of Dr. Torres' words.

"And the police..?" Dr. Sartre mentioned.

"Useless morons." Maria scorned. Anybody with guns should know how to use them- the term 'police' to Maria means: idiots who carry guns and do nothing but get in the way.

"Violence with violence never solves much..." Alicia muttered. "How low are we on supplies..?" She knows that 'low' was an answer, question was how critical.

"Bad." The paramedic couldn't describe it any further. Even her own supplies were running out.

That didn't answer her question at all. The girl made her way to the sliding doors. "...Let's see how 'bad' this really is..."

Resurgam First Care Rooftop

The diagnostician was first to spot at greet the arriving doctors. "Hey, Kids- ..er...and Maria...and...Alicia." Never call Maria a kid- he learned this the hard way. As for Alicia... he rather say it than get involved in another stunt. The 'kid' doesn't care- hopefully he won't do something extreme like Alicia did. "Checkin' the view, too?"

Dr. Torres wondered if Gabriel can stop making stupid remarks to save his life. "Did it get worse?"

Tomoe eye's were still fixed the scene down below.. "There are no signs of decreasing among the crowd..."

Dr. Freebird was also on the roof. He stood on Gabriel's left. "There is not much we can do at this rate."

The two surgeons looked at the huddle of people below. It was almost like a piece of artwork. Different colored hair and posters of the crowd was combined as a mass discolored blob, while the police was a line of blue below it. In the background, there police cars that were black and white rectangles. Whatever kind of painting this was, it was huge.

"Are any of them armed?" Was Alicia's first question.

"Not that I am aware of..." Tomoe was always up-to-date on the hospital's events.

"I'm afraid it will be almost impossible for us to leave..." Hank mentioned. Unless the crowd dissolves, there is no way out.

The paramedic then thought carefully of Hank's words. "We can't transport the patients-?"

Gabriel took out his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "They're as stuck as us." He was glad Joshua didn't come- or else he would be in the hospital with loud-mouth Maria and his naughty son.

"Then..." Alicia was interrupted by the opening staircase door.

A nurse was trying to catch her breath. She managed to say, "Doctors-!" But she already had their attention when she came up the stairs.

"What's the matter..?" Hank found it rare for a nurse to be looking for them, usually it's Dr. Torres, Chief Patel, or Dr. Tachibana being the messenger.

The pink-clothed nurse fixed her loose glasses and tie. "The police tried...to transport Aaron Bienati to the prison-" She squinted her eyes as she tried to finish her report. "But the crowd- they broke in...and...and..." The news couldn't come out of her mouth.

There were too many conclusions to jump to; no one could finish the nurse's sentence.

Except for the ones who operated on the prisoner.

"He's dead?" Alicia was first to answer.

Since all the doctors stared at the lone nurse, all the young intern could do was nod.

There was a long pause.

Maria and Gabriel made 'humph' and grunting sounds, Tomoe and Hank made melancholy expressions, the surgeons sighed in vain, and the nurse slowly went back downstairs. Not a single word was spoken to mourn the deceased criminal.

The diagnostician was becoming bored with his quiet co-workers. "Anyone wanna leave now?"

"Damn." Maria was further agitated at the truth of her rival's words. "We gotta find a way out..."

Dr. Freebird began comparing the number of people in the riot from before the death, still the same. "If they have already achieved their goal, there's no reason to stay...unless..."

Alicia caught her hair from flying too far- with the same depressed face. She already knew Hank's meaning. "Hate can go a long way..."

Dr. Tachibana sensed the tense feelings and dark thoughts of her fellow doctors. She wished to ease the sadness. "It seems the hospital is being locked down...We should be safe." It wasn't her best cheer, but at least she can help ensure they are all secure. "I'll go see what is available for dinner..." With her words, she vanished from everyone's sight.

Gabriel felt a chill down his spine- he's doomed with Maria, he's forced to swallow the terrible hospital food, and then Tomoe goes 'poof' right in front of him. "Geez, what next?"

"Well we can't pull the jig we did last time here." Maria began cracking her knuckles, which frightened Gabriel even more. "Damn, I hate waiting...!"

The diagnostician just hoped she won't dish her anger out at him.

Alicia faced CR-SO1 and made a quick apology, "I'm sorry...looks like you are forced to stay overnight once more..."

"...I've...adapted." This would be the third night. Dr. Sartre didn't care; he thought he could use this opportunity to modify his office.

Maria watched the surgeons talk to each other, then stared at Hank and Gabriel- who were also in a conversation. "You know what...I'll go with Tomoe- you guys stay here." Dr. Torres made a mad dash after the endoscopic surgeon.

The word 'guys' hit the remaining female doctor. "(Thanks, Maria...I feel a lot better..?)"

"Being the only girl sucks, huh?" Gabriel thought this was a good chance to get back at the little drama queen.

"I'll deal with you later." Alicia wasted no time countering his remark.

Hank was watching the setting sun as he thought of a great idea. "Gabriel- Why don't we go to your place?" He was never allowed to hang out at other doctors' offices on the job, but now the situation is different. "It is the most spacious."

Dr. Cunningham raised his hand to give the 'whatever' sign. Which meant the 'go ahead' to the orthopedic surgeon.

"You two should come along as well-" Hank encouraged the hesitant surgeons. "It would make the most of this desperate time."

"...I guess..." Alicia was eager to return to her office, but there was still an hour or two until actual nightfall.

Dr. Sartre was the opposite, but with the other doctors' requests, he couldn't simply say no.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"(I'm screwed.)" The diagnostician stared hard.

Really hard.

Impossible.

No way.

This can't be happening.

"I...I give up." Gabriel spoke a soft as he could, admitting defeat was not his style.

"_That makes 3 victories out of 3 games for Dr. Rosellini._"

Alicia stretched her arm. "You could've made a better move..." A game of chess was as simple as a four-piece jigsaw puzzle- all she had to do was to know what pieces she has, and use them to her benefit.

The diagnostician prayed that Maria won't learn that he was bested by another kid- well, it doesn't count- Alicia was a researcher for God's sake, plus she was...ten, twenty years older than him? He rather surrender to RONI than the kid...but the kid rather than Maria.

Hank and CR-SO1 were on the other side of the office, watching the news.

"Every channel is the same..." Dr. Freebird held the remote, pressing away. He then decided to stop scrolling.

Dr. Sartre glanced at the unending conflict between the crowd and the police. Despite all their weapons, none of the officers could use them against the persistent mob. The surgeon then noticed the smoke on the screen. "...Tear gas..?"

Alicia turned her head to him. "They'll regret it..." The girl was sure this would only cause more tempers to rise.

"Here they are-!" Maria was standing in the doorway. "Tomoe-"

Dr. Tachibana appeared next to the paramedic with a huge brown sack full of food. "The cafeteria had not much to offer, but this will do." Tomoe placed the weight on a empty spot on the sofa, and began distributing.

"Time to dig in..." Gabriel was starving- having a girl beat him three consecutive times wasted his energy. Even if it was hospital food, it was definitely better than the disturbing products of the army's kitchen.

"Have you no manners..?" Alicia received a salad and a bottle of water. The diagnostician was never a man with any respect, so why bother to ask? "Thanks, Tomoe."

Hank was unwrapping his sub and continued to watch the enduring effort of the herd of protesters. "They are beginning a hunger strike..."

The paramedic walked next to Hank and finished her sandwich. "But they're less of them, right?"

Alicia joined the doctors who were eying the television. Her appetite was completely ruined at the sight of the line of civilians sitting on the sidewalk. They were are thin to the bone, refusing to live just to see that she gets punished. A punishment she doesn't rightfully deserve, but will gladly bear. But the doctors won't let her simply go out there. "I...can't eat watching this..." She refrained from opening the container.

"I...know." Maria wanted to get that sandwich back out- she felt sick watching people kill themselves over nothing.

Tomoe, Hank, and CR-SO1 paused their dinner as well. The three also began losing their appetite. As doctors, none of them wanted to witness anyone in such a terrible condition- they couldn't do a thing. "..."

Gabriel has still not yet noticed the TV- he was munching at his meal until Hank got his attention. He then slowed down his pace, but continued eating.

"I'm going back to my room..." Dr. Rosellini could not stand any longer. "Hopefully, we all can get some rest..." She knew there was no escape from having a nightmare tonight.

"You're right..." Tomoe turned her purple eyes away from the screen. "Good night, then..." She also prepared to leave. "Please do not let this become any worse..."

Dr. Rosellini's Office

5:00 AM

Alicia was tossing and turning- there were high-pitched sounds ringing her ears. "(Ugh...)" She jumped out of her bed and made her way to the window. The morning sun has not yet fully risen, so the view was hard to see. Those sounds could be identified though. "(Screaming..?)" The girl rubbed her eyes, but before she could look again, the office door slammed open.

"Alicia-!" It was Maria. "That same guy from the last riot-" The paramedic then tilted her head. "I'm not sure..." She raised her head back up and continued yelling. "Whatever-...He opened fire- the crowd's gone, but he has a hostage-!"

The girl couldn't entirely fit Maria's words together, but she understood the basic point. Grabbing her lab coat and wrapping it around her waist, she made her way out of the office with Dr. Torres and asked, "Where are the others?"

"I'll get them!" Maria prepared for a sprint down the hall.

Alicia moved first. "I'm going to the entrance-"

"Wait-!"

The doctor was already out of sight.

"Damn." Maria then bolted to the other offices to give the news.

Resurgam First Care Entrance

Chief Patel spotted Dr. Rosellini walking across the lobby. "You!" She had a tone that meant 'you're in trouble,' but she really meant 'what are you doing here.' "That guy, he-"

"Wants to see me..?" Alicia had enough of this 'running away,' this has already gone too far. She ran straight past the line of officers without looking back.

"Hey-! What are you-"

Maria interrupted Esha. "Chief, where did she go?"

Dr. Freebird looked beyond the police. "Dr. Rosellini- she's outside..?"

"!" CR-SO1 knew Alicia never thought of the consequences. There was one thing left for him to do.

"Humph...that girl..." Gabriel turned around to the other surgeon, but not a shadow was seen. "Hey- the other kid's gone, too!"

Maria and the Chief were busy arguing when they heard the diagnostician's words. "They both went?"

"We must go-" Dr. Tachibana will not stand and watch her fellow surgeons get injured.

The doctors were then blocked by several officers.

"Let us though-!" Chief Patel and Maria were not to be stopped.

Dr. Kimishima stepped between the police and faced the doctors. "He'll shoot if anyone else goes. Be patient."

Gabriel admired Naomi's sharp tongue; she could silence the two women with just a sentence- a skill he would do anything to have.

"You better know what you're doing!" The paramedic then joined the others at the sidelines. Once she saw the figure of the young man with the gun, she knew it was the same person from last time.

The man had a gun pointed at an innocent woman's head. He yelled out, "You'll pay-!"

Alicia was roughly seven or eight meters away. "Let go of her, first." This man was in early adulthood, twenties in age. Way too young for a weapon.

CR-SO1 was not far behind of Alicia. "Calm down, you have it wrong..!" He approached closer, standing next to the girl.

"You think I'll listen? You're just some criminals-" The man tightened his grip on the gun. "It's your fault my dad's dead-!"

"H-help..!" The woman was practically sobbing.

The former prisoner face was still emotionless, he knew for a fact the professor had no intention of killing anyone. But the explanation was useless if the man wouldn't listen. "...You have no need to kill her."

"...Fine." The man let go of his hostage and pointed his gun at Alicia, then swayed to the other surgeon. "Who's first?"

The surgeons paused.

CR-SO1 spoke first. "Neither of us are at fault. The one you're trying to kill is-"

"Don't make any excuses-!" The man cocked the gun. It was aimed at Alicia.

The girl sensed the guy's frustration and confusion- he obviously never had good practice with the weapon. "...Go ahead..."

"!"

The trigger was pulled. But there was no jolt or hit reaction from the girl.  
An earsplitting noise almost deafened the surrounding doctors and police. The second bullet hit an steel pole nearby.

A miss.

"You missed." Alicia was glad her hunch was right- this guy had no accuracy.

Dr. Sartre was terrified at the girl's dare. It sounded as if she had a death wish. "Stop- The more you shoot..." Their goal was to get him to stop- not tell him to murder them.

"Your father would not want you in jail."

"Shut up-!" The man prepared a second shot.

"Fire all you want-"Alicia kept encouraging. "You better be sure this is what he wanted..."

The man's emotions was reaching the crumbling point. His voice became almost desperate. "You never met him-! Shut your-" He felt his fingers move.  
A piercing sound was made as the bullet bounced off the shields of the police behind the surgeons.

"Alicia-" It wasn't a yell, but at least the girl heard him.

CR-SO1 couldn't believe it.

She looked perfectly unharmed.

No a drop blood was spilled.

"Tch." Dr. Rosellini still had a cold look. The one that gave Gabriel a scare- similar to Lisa's glare. Her right hand held her left arm- a stance that meant 'are you serious.' "Miss."

The shooter fell to his knees in disbelief. "I...missed...?" He began hitting the weapon on the pavement in frustration, causing some shots to be fired at random directions- miraculously, with no one was shot. Eventually the gun fell out of his hand.

Naomi yelled to get the officers to arrest the man.

Maria was the first of the spectating doctors to reach the surgeons. "Damn- you're lucky today." She was specifically looking at Alicia.

"(Have Maria do the summarizing...)" Gabriel had no cigarette in his mouth today- the paramedic woke him too suddenly. "Ahem...does Tomoe go around teaching her thing to other docs?" One thing's for sure: if this was true, he would have to retire early- seeing the staff appear and disappear out of nowhere (consider Maria and Esha, too) would force this old man to go put his eyes out.

The paramedic gave him a glare that had the expression of 'what the hell are you saying.' This was no time to be putting up lame jokes.

"Just...How can it miss like that?" The diagnostician knew guns didn't take much to aim and shoot.

"He..." Alicia found herself in a tough situation. "Blinked..?"

The surrounding doctors were silent.

"You..." Maria was dumbfounded at this girl's crazy reasoning. "You can't make wild guesses out of that-!"

"Observant..." Tomoe was shocked- she herself had not noticed.

Hank was impressed as well. "You are very courageous to make such a rash decision..." As the former Captain Eagle, his method to avoid bullets was his abnormal speed and strength. Here is another example that saving others does not require superpowers.

Dr. Cunningham gave a morning yawn. "Another day at work..." His body was in need of caffeine.

"So...how did this guy escape..?" Maria looked at Naomi for a good answer.

The medical examiner wanted to know the same thing. "It'll take awhile to figure out." She took out her cell phone and started to call Little Guy.

Chief Patel walked up to the doctors. "Well..." She sighed. "I'm calling today off."

"Sweet." Maria grinned.

CR-SO1 didn't comprehend the Chief's exact meaning. "We aren't..." He had not yet grown used to Maria and the Chief's language.

"That means no work." Alicia explained.

Dr. Tachibana gave a smile. "We all deserve some rest."

"Crap. Joshua's due today..." The diagnostician ran inside to make preparations in his office, which was littered yesterday- he didn't want his son to nag about disorganization.

"Ha. Sucks for you." The paramedic was even happier at her chance to mock Gabriel.

Dr. Sartre's Office

CR-SO1 was making the finishing touches to his organized desk before he left, but his driver was already waiting at the doorway.

"Since we're free today...what do you want to do?"

The surgeon looked at Alicia. She was wearing her lab coat, which was rare for her on break. Her hand was attached to her other arm since the recent event. She was hiding something from him. "...Did you get hit..?"

Alicia let out a sigh. "Same as Albert..." She took off her jacket. The left sleeve was rolled up and had a blood stain. Her arm had tape rolled just above her elbow. "It was a light scrape- like your shoulder last time." The lab coat was put back on. "I treated myself."

"Was lying necessary..?"

"For the situation." The girl turned and faced outside. "I don't enjoy having Maria yell at me."

Dr. Sartre was quiet, he agreed to this statement.

"...Don't you have a driver's license...?" Alicia then recalled that Albert didn't have one, either. "Nevermind- dragging someone around can be fun, I guess..." She trailed off as the two made their way through the hallways.

After several moments, Alicia noticed the surgeon really didn't say much at all- not even a single question about the professor. "We should avoid crowded areas...alright?"

"...Right." CR-SO1 had not much to do when out of the hospital but read and follow the girl. He has yet to earn her permission to live by himself- she says he's always forgetting about food and sleep; something Rosalia always complained about him and the professor.


	20. Chapter 20 Increasing Burdens

Airplane

6:00 AM

"I can't believe this-! The Chief forced us to go-!" The hot-blooded Maria Torres was still complaining even with having a first class seat, luckily other passengers had headphones.

The one sitting next to her just happened to be a cranky Gabriel Cunningham; his headphones were no use sitting right next to the source of all the noise. "You're not the only one in pain, ya know..." He wished for the paramedic to just shut up. It was nice to have RONI and Joshua away, but better if it was Maria. Too bad there was no way he could stay and hide in the lavatory the entire flight. He couldn't smoke, either- Maria wouldn't 'allow' it.

"It will only take an hour, please be patient..." Dr. Tachibana and Hanzou were in the row across from the diagnostician.

"We're going to the American Medical Association meeting... right?" Dr. Freebird's seat was directly behind Maria's.

Dr. Kimishima was sitting behind Tomoe. "Yes, supposedly we're honored guests."

The young Alyssa was also on the plane. She sat next to her adoptive mother. "Is it a party?" She swayed back and forth in her seat impatiently, which was rare for a child in the early mornings. "I bet there are going to be a lot of doctors like you, Naomi!"

"Behave, Alyssa." Naomi warned. Since Little Guy was in a meeting, she had no choice but to bring Alyssa with her.

Maria Torres was getting fired up by the minute. "But still-!" She almost stood up. "Why do I have to sit with this moron?"

"Who are you calling a moron-!" Gabriel defended. He might have to reconsider his escape to the lavatory soon, or else Maria might start punching.

"I wasn't talking to the wall, you-" Maria continued using her rude language in the futile argument.

Dr. Tachibana knew the path of honor required her to be lenient no matter the circumstances. "They will have to learn how to adapt, Hanzou..."

Her butler let out a sigh. "I'm afraid you are correct, milady..." He regretted that his hearing was too sharp, he wanted back the deaf-ness an average old man his age should have.

"(At least I'm alone...)" Dr. Freebird had an empty seat next to him, but both Gabriel and Maria were too involved in the argument to notice- they were too stuck-up to admit defeat to each other.

The surgeons were two rows behind the ruckus, but they could hear it clearly- who can't?

"This will be awhile..." Alicia laid back in her seat, trying to get the most sleep she could.

CR-SO1 didn't mind the noise; he was looking out the window as if he never taken a plane before, which was true. He knew his aerodynamics, though.

…

Dr. Torres had enough of this cruel punishment. "How long til we land-?" She was about to get up and personally grill the pilots with her question.

Gabriel grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the seat. "Put a lid on it already-!" He knew what Maria was planning to do, but couldn't allow the plane to crash.

"Just 10 more minutes or so..." Hank informed.

Alyssa poked Naomi, who was reading through her previously solved cases. "Naomi...I gotta go..."

The medical examiner's eyes didn't look away from the papers. "...Make it quick, we're landing soon." Alyssa was maybe the first to actually use the lavatories, since this was only a one- hour flight to Washington D.C.

With her permission, Alyssa walked down the aisle and to the end of the plane.

This caused Tomoe to observe the other passengers. White lab coats, glasses, and stethoscopes were seen throughout the plane. "It seems we're all going to the same destination..."

"This plane full of bookworms and nerdy docs..." Gabriel saw most of the passengers were with books. Seems nerd-like to him.

"So.." Maria calmed a bit. "How long is this meeting?" She hoped she won't be next to the diagnostician there, either.

"Most likely it will be a couple of hours..." Hank answered. This would be the doctors' first time at a huge assembly like this.

Alicia knew they were in for some attention. "It might be based on all the recent events lately..."

This caught everyone's concern. If this was true, the real doctors that should be on the plane were the surgeons. "..."

Alyssa ran back to her seat. "Hey Naomi..?" She held a heavy-looking black box in her hands.

"That was quick..." Dr. Kimishima glanced at the box. "What is this..?"

The brown-haired child sat down. "I found this strange thing in the restroom..." Her curiosity got the better of her. "Can you figure out what it is, Naomi?"

The medical examiner knew a passenger couldn't bring this in the lavatory with no reason. She took the item from Alyssa and placed it on her lap. There was something awfully peculiar about this item...

"Well?" Alyssa was getting tired of waiting. "It makes weird noises if you listen carefully."

"? (Weird noises?)" Naomi listened beyond the racket from the other doctors. "!"

A...ticking noise.

"A bomb-?" Dr. Kimishima stood up and placed the explosive on the seat.

There were many 'huh' and 'what' words spoken among the passengers.

"Are you serious, Naomi-?" Gabriel jumped up.

"Dammit-" Maria scanned the passengers on the plane. Flight attendants tried to keep people from standing, but no use. "They're gonna panic! Now what-?"

CR-SO1 made a quick point toward the head of the plane. "Tell the people to calm down and move to the other side-!"

"And you, Dr. Sartre?" Dr. Tachibana turned her head to Alicia. "Dr. Rosellini..?"

The girl was skimming a book when the bomb was discovered. She took off her reading glasses as she stood up and stated, "...We can probably deactivate the bomb..." Her eyes glanced at the box laying on Naomi's chair. "We'll need to borrow some tools."

"I'm on it-!" Maria sprinted off deeper in the plane.

The doctors deserted the tail of the plane to allow room for the surgeons. No wishes of 'good luck' were given from any of the passengers, just sad looks and prayers.

Dr. Kimishima gently pushed Alyssa to Tomoe. " I'm going to help."

"Naomi..!" Alyssa recalled the first time she encountered an explosive, she didn't want Naomi to share the same consequences.

But the medical examiner faced bombs throughout her life- this one was no different. She joined the surgeons at the end.

"Here-!" Maria chucked a box to Alicia to catch.

Dr. Rosellini found a knife from the plane's kitchen, forceps, and a prototype laser in the container. Interesting what can be sought from a plane full of medical professionals.

"Will this be enough?" CR-SO1 asked.

Naomi already opened the black box and revealed a time bomb. "This is set to go off at landing. We have three and a half minutes."

"We're too low to throw it out..." Alicia took the knife and handed it to the other surgeon. "Unscrew the plate off."

Dr. Kimishima pondered how a bomb found it's way onto the plane- why would someone want to kill doctors? Unless it's another relentless hater of Resurgam, there would really be no reason to smuggle an explosive.

"It's off." A steel plate was tossed aside. Dr. Sartre still never expected to be operating in a plane- on a time bomb.

Naomi thought of the next step. "...We need to regulate its energy levels to give us more time...There." She pointed to a series of levers and a gauge marked with green and red.

Alicia took the forceps and traded it for the knife. "Be careful, if you let the gauge hit red- we're gone." The problem was that more than half of the meter was highlighted in red, only ten percent of it was green. "Aim for green."

The first movement of the levers was based on luck, then the next actions were deducted by the pattern of changes in the gauge. It didn't take much for the brilliant surgeon to figure out.

The medical examiner was not focused on the bomb anymore- she was thinking of her former days when Navel and her were in the Delphi. She knew for a fact that her past was to be forgotten- but there was one thing about the bomb that made her recall it. There was one time where Little Guy told her of a bomb used to on the Angeles Bay Conference Center. But the Delphi had already ended for sure- just who would do this?

"We're set..." Alicia looked at Dr. Kimishima for instructions, she didn't have much experience with weapons except guns.

Naomi snapped out of her daze. She saw the gauge was in the green zone and continued, "Burn the plates shielding the core with the laser, don't hit the flashing ones."

The prototype laser has yet to be tested; it was stronger than the modified one Alicia used and could easily burn off the plates in a split-seconds.

"!..It's..." CR-SO1 paused. All the plates were blinking and revolving around the red core at a extraordinary speed, he couldn't burn any of them.

"There was a defense mechanism..!" They had met their match, any action would cause the plane to be blown off the face of the earth.

Dr. Kimishima kept track of the time since the start of the operation. "We're running out of time, hurry."

"Can I use it?"

Dr. Sartre glanced at Alicia. Using the Healing Touch would shorten her already strictly limited lifespan. "!..There has to be another way..!"

"It won't kill me to use it once." Dr. Rosellini took the laser out of the surgeon's hands.

Naomi was reminded of Gabriel's report not so long ago. This girl was going through the same death wait she had. "Focus on the core- burn it as much as possible before the effect wears off." She had no sympathy for her, but that doesn't mean she would refuse to help.

Time slowed down as Alicia dished out the core- accuracy was everything.

The amount of energy left for the ability was almost none.

"(Come on..!)" CR-SO1 could no longer stand the wait; her life was draining at each second's usage.

But a moment was all that was needed.

Alicia dropped the laser as the core shattered. She almost keeled over from the pressure.

No explosion. The plane is safe.

"It's over-!" Naomi announced with a tone of relief.

The was a round of cheers of joy. The Resurgam doctors were first to arrive to the heroes of the day.

"God...that was scary..." Dr. Torres hated anything that explodes; they cause the most problems- foreign objects, burns, lacerations, and lots of blood.

"(Look who's talking...)" Sure, a bomb was worth fearing, but to the diagnostician, Maria fitted the term 'scary' better. "That was a nightmare..."

Alyssa ran over and hugged her adoptive mother. "Naomi-! You're okay, right?"

Dr. Kimishima was moved by the little Alyssa's naïve and brave character. "That's what I should be asking you..."

"You're so silly...Of course I'm alright!" Alyssa face was lit up with happiness and innocence. "I hope Miss is okay..." Her face turned back to concern as she watched CR-SO1 and Maria help Alicia to her seat.

"Don't worry...I'm sure she'll be fine." Naomi lied. There was no guarantee that the doctor will live for long.

Dr. Freebird was mumbling to himself. "Who would want to plant a bomb here..?" He really meant 'why a bomb,' an explosive being anywhere is terrible.

"Ask that later-" The paramedic's voice showed her temper rising. "First- I'm making the Chief pay-! This was h-" Maria stopped herself from cussing in front of Alyssa; Naomi would make her regret it.

Gabriel made a small laugh, causing Maria to slap the daylights out of him. "Ow..!"

Dr. Tachibana and Hanzou gave each other a bleak sigh. Maria and Gabriel have gone nowhere close to 'adapting.'

"Dr. Torres...Calm down... The plane is preparing to descend..." Tomoe headed back to her seat after her words.

"Got a point- time to sit down..." Gabriel didn't want to get hit anymore; if Maria's sitting, there's a less chance of her beating him up.

"Not with you-!" Maria quickly sat in her seat and covered Gabriel's with other passengers' luggage.

"You should know that I'm not very enthusiastic either!" Gabriel sat in the seat next to Hank. He smirked at Maria's desperate act.

Hank was glad to have his old pal seated next to him. "I must say...This was the first time I ever heard of an explosive patient..."

"Yeah." Dr. Cunningham laid back. "And this is the last time I'm using a plane..."

Naomi let Alyssa sit next to the window for the landing. A eager grin crossed the girl's face, making the mother feel a bit blessed. If it wasn't for her discovery, who knows what might have happened. "Alyssa...try not to get too close to another bomb..." Dr. Kimishima looked back to the surgeons; she owed much to them now.

Dr. Sartre saw that Alicia was still awake; she became extremely fragile since using the healing touch. There was also the assembly to worry about as well. "...Can you last like this..?"

Dr. Rosellini gave a faint smile. "I'll try not to collapse..."

American Medical Association

Conference Center

8:00 AM

Dr. Cunningham gave a small yawn. "Boring."

Only the nearby doctors of Resurgam heard his words. The room was like a coliseum- doctors, researchers, professors, and medical physicians galore. Hospitals from around the nation have gathered, including Caduceus USA.

"Even RONI is better than this." Gabriel moaned. The space between each person was a totally different story from the plane. Fortunately he had Hank and CR-SO1 on his sides and not any of the women. The old man that was with Tomoe and Naomi's kid were outside waiting- wonder what they're doing now.

Dr. Maria Torres scoffed. "Can't argue." Listening to countless lectures that didn't sound like English was a complete waste of time.

Dr. Tachibana was doing most of the listening- she was interested in education and was fascinated with all these speeches about recent medical inventions and events. She watched a brown-haired doctor with glasses make his way to a podium and began his presentation. "!...He's talking about the Rosalia Virus..."

"Derek-?" Dr. Kimishima can recognize that figure anywhere. She knew he was in the room somewhere, but not at the center of attention- he wasn't the type to talk in front of so many people.

Dr. Sartre was paying close attention to the speeches even before Dr. Stiles came up. "Stigma...G.U.I.L.T...even the robbery event..."

Dr. Freebird became anxious. "Is this why we're here?" He didn't remember Chief Patel telling what exactly the subject was.

"_We have issued invitations_ _to the doctors who saved lives in both the epidemic and the bio-attack. May the doctors from Resurgam First Care stand up, please._"

The seven doctors were forced to get up from their hiding spot in the seats as the thousands of other medical professionals gave a huge round of applause.

"I really feel out of place here..." Gabriel muttered.

"No kidding..." Naomi wasn't enjoying all the attention, either.

Tomoe had never receive this much courtesy. "I haven't done anything to earn all of this..."

CR-SO1 and Alicia were immobilized by the waves of clapping hands. This will be a long day indeed.

American Medical Association

Conference Center Hallway

The doctors of Resurgam were heading towards the entrance to meet up with Hanzou and Alyssa from the exhausting assembly.

Tomoe turned around when she heard footsteps chasing them. "There's someone..."

"Dr. Kimishima-!" It was Derek. He was out of breath after his long chase.

Naomi didn't look at the surgeon as she spoke. "What is it? We're in a hurry."

Dr. Stiles hasn't seen Naomi in years, this encounter was far from emotional. "The secretary...is holding a private honor ceremony for all of you..."

The doctors were all aggravated by the news. Another meeting.

"Can't we refuse?" Dr. Freebird knew the Chief was not a patient woman; she was expecting them soon.

Gabriel knew old men were stubborn- especially ones in the government or any of the big corps, like that Tillman, assistant secretary of some wayward services. "Nope. Don't think this guy will take no for an answer."

Naomi gave a sigh. "Tell him we're on a tight schedule." She looked at Alyssa and Hanzou, who were approaching from the opposite direction Derek came. "Alyssa, can you wait a little longer?"

"Aw..." The child was tired of staying with a grandpa for two hours. "Okay...but you better hurry..!"

Tomoe felt disappointed in Hanzou's skills in keeping Alyssa content. "Hanzou, stay here with Miss Alyssa."

"Yes, milady..." The butler sounded as if he was groaning. The child has already caused more than enough trouble for the day- his mobility was put to the test as he pursued the child roaming around the building as if it was a playground of some sort. "Let us go then, young Alyssa..."

"Mmm... Follow me-!" Alyssa dashed down the hall, causing Hanzou to once again chase down the speedster.

Dr. Rosellini found it hard to keep her balance- she lacked sleep and had the applause sound stuck in her head. "I hate attention..."

Everyone else found themselves the same as they followed Derek into a nearby elevator.

American Medical Association

Secretary Boardroom

"We wish to recognize all seven of you."

The doctors were faced with sitting executives and other top-ranking officials. Something that made Gabriel gulp and the others very uneasy. Way too tense for a celebration.

A aged man in the center of the room stood up. "There is a Nobel Medical Prize for both Dr. Rosellini and Resurgam First Care."

It was that moment when Dr. Stiles saw the expressions on the doctors' faces:

Dr. Sartre couldn't believe this would ever happen to him. A former prisoner with this?

Dr. Torres was trying to make sure she listened correctly. This can't be right...right?

Dr. Tachibana muttered not a word, wondering if her path of honor would even lead to this. Was this what her work has come to?

Dr. Freebird ran over in his head if he really earned a reward. "Nobel-?"

Dr. Cunningham almost laughed; he's gotta be dreaming- not a chance in hell. Him...having a prize?

Dr. Kimishima seemed annoyed by how ridiculous this sounded. How stupid can this get?

And Dr. Rosellini...had a frown, not happy at all. "I kindly decline."

There was a dead silence.

"What..?" Maria was sure her hearing wasn't off that time.

"Kid-!" Gabriel meant 'Alicia,' but no matter- what was she thinking? She has her own separate prize and she... 'kindly' refuses?

"Doctors are there to save lives...there will be no need to be given all these awards." Alicia continued elaborating to ease the confusion.

Naomi joined the reasoning as well. "Agreed. If you reward us for doing our job, then might as well reward all the other medical professionals." This conversation was becoming more insane by the minute.

Derek knew this would happen; he tried to make one last stand before letting Naomi make a rash decision. "Dr. Kimishima-" But he was silenced when Naomi gave him a dark glare- she knew what she was doing.

Tomoe spoke up. "The path of honor does not require awards." She gave a small bow. "I, too, must decline."

One of the men got up and objected, "There must be a misunderstanding- this is a great honor!" He then sat down when the secretary made a grunting noise.

Hank made up his mind and stated, "Any hero needs no payment."

"I decline as well." CR-SO1 thought his current situation was fine, he had no use for more attention among the public.

Gabriel looked at the people that refused so far. Only the paramedic and himself were left, and there's no way he's sharing this with Maria. "Sorry, I'm...gonna have to say no." Sweet rejection it was- he was dying to say 'no' to a bunch of old buffoons sometime in his life.

Maria noticed she was last to say something. "Uh... Yeah, sorry." She never minded having more cash, but getting it from these freaks was not her way of doing things- she rather get into a fight with the old diagnostician than these idiots. "Resurgam doesn't want it, either."

"We understand you must be upset from the recent bombing attempt...but please be aware of what you're saying." The secretary's words sounded more like a threat than advice, his voice was rusty and deep.

The doctors were not very pleased with the warning. Dr. Stiles was almost frightened of what may happen- an argument was about to spark.

"'Upset-?'" Naomi repeated. That's it- she's officially sick of this.

Dr. Torres had enough of her nice attitude. "We're talking about lives here-!" Her fists were tight- she was ready to give this jerk the punch he deserves.

The diagnostician was about to toss his non-lit cigarette out; this really was getting pathetic. "You heard us. Resurgam doesn't want it." He emphasized the last sentence, "It's a hospital for God's sake."

"I see..." The officials has clearly seen that Resurgam is final with their decision. But how about the lone doctor? The secretary persuaded once more. "But is being chosen to save hostages with unknown pathogens simply your job, Dr. Rosellini?"

Alicia's cold look remained the same. "Did you not hear what I said..? Doctors save lives- no matter the circumstances."

Gabriel almost swallowed his cigarette instead- her gaze was much more chilling than Lisa's. This was one girl not to be messed with. He's thankful that he didn't face her full wrath earlier, otherwise he would have been the one that almost fell off the roof. "So...may we go on our merry way now?" His volume shrunk from the intimidation of the silent boardroom.

"You may leave." The aged secretary turned his head away from the group of doctors; it wasn't an act of defeat, just disappointment,

Tomoe, Naomi, Hank, and Derek were first to exit. Before the others could go, another person stood up. "Hold on."

Gabriel realized the voice. "No time no see, old man." Who knew- Tillman is back. Speak of the devil... he was thinking that every official in the room as this guy. The short- physically and temperamentally- assistant secretary was no different from how the diagnostician has seen him before.

"Hey, kid-" Tillman caught both CR-SO1 and Alicia's attention, but he really meant the girl. "We know you have that virus in ya. Word of advice- don't do anything that'll get ya killed."

"!" Dr. Sartre was alarmed of the message. He looked at Alicia for a reaction; there was none- she already knows?

Dr. Maria Torres no longer had fists. "What..?" She also shot a look at Dr. Rosellini, with the same results.

Gabriel began walking back in the direction he came. "Oh. That's it? Well, I'm outta here." He was kind of sad that the guy had no gratitude for him, not that he was actually expecting some.

American Medical Association

Lobby

As the second group of doctors met up with the first ones that left, Maria grabbed Alicia's shoulder.

"! Maria-" Dr. Rosellini was of course taken by surprise, but also embarrassed to have everyone- including the cute Alyssa and polite Hanzou- there to watch; don't forget this was a public place as well.

"You can get so-" Dr. Torres was a lost of words. She didn't know exactly what to use. Reckless? Soft-headed? Just plain nuts? "Dammit...I can't say..." That response made Gabriel chuckle, causing him to gain another fist to the stomach.

Tomoe wasn't listening to Maria's awkward moment. She was busy criticizing Hanzou for not being able to keep Alyssa in a good mood, then her eyes wandered to the clock. "Is our plane prepared?"

The butler gave a small nod.

Maria walked away from the limping diagnostician. "Let's move- I'm fed up with this place."

Hank was forced to help his friend. But he shared no pity for the mocking doctor. "We mustn't inform Chief Patel of our encounters..."

Dr. Torres grinned. "Reminds me...I gonna have to give her my 'thanks.'"

Alicia knew Maria couldn't lift a finger against the boss. "Still angry..?' She herself was furious with the trip, not at the Chief.

"I agree with Dr. Freebird, we should not stir any more attention than there already is...especially concerning our refusal..." Dr. Tachibana predicted the aftermath would not be to their benefit. "Nor the explosive..."

Gabriel could still hear after the assault. "Yeah, don't want Esha overreacting." The only thing she's worried about is money and lives- not including his welfare with Maria. He really started to ache with the thought of the two women...he could add Alicia to the list, too.

CR-SO1 was not paying much to the diagnostician's side, he was watching the odd reunion of the famed Dr. Stiles and forensic expert Dr. Kimishima.

Derek was apologizing to the best of his ability to his old friend. "I'm sorry-" It's been a long time since he said those words, but it was cut short when the woman turned away. He put out his hand. "Dr. Kimishima-"

"Not a word." Naomi was not ignoring him; she just didn't wanted to get any further reminded of her past life. What happened was not entirely his fault. Nor was the genetic disease.

Derek gave in; he didn't have much to say anyway. He was relieved to see her alive and well, that was all. And with her final words, he closed his mouth and went back to his life- an renown doctor at Caduceus.

Naomi gave an unseen smirk as she followed the other doctors to the reserved taxis with Alyssa, who was tugging at her the entire time.

Dr. Rosellini stopped near the exit. She was still troubled. "Dr. Kimishima...can you figure out who sent us that bomb..?"

"...I can't guarantee results." Naomi was also intrigued in this matter- anyone who lays a finger on Alyssa, she will see to be punished.

The others overheard the question. They too, wanted answers.

"Then we should have no need to worry ourselves." Tomoe spoke as she walked out the door Hanzou held.

Everyone entered the cabs to the airport for another flight- for Gabriel, he hoped he could survive this next one.

Resurgam First Care Lobby

1:00 PM

Dr. Sartre, Rosellini, Cunningham, Freebird, Tachibana, and Torres were all confronted by Chief Patel as they entered Resurgam simultaneously- which was coincidental.

"How was it?" Esha could never leave the hospital in the amateurs' hands; she was eager to hear how the little trip went.

Gabriel cigarette was now lit. "Single word: boring." More of hazardous- he barely lived through the second plane ride.

"No more than that." Maria added.

Esha was confused by the two's rare agreement- did this mean they were dead serious or pulling some sort of trick? "Come on- be grateful! You got out of the job and went to D.C.!" That sounded worthwhile to the Chief.

"Bah." The diagnostician's hand was tossed back in irritation as he turned away from the Chief.

"Whatever." Esha stomped back to her office in her high-heels.

Tomoe thought this was deceiving enough. "Shall we proceed to retrieve lunch?" She recalled the food served on the plane was not to their liking.

Hank was with Gabriel, and Tomoe with Maria- CR-SO1 and Alicia were left out.

"Kids, ya going?"

Alicia looked at Dr. Cunningham serenely, then spun around to the direction of her office. "Don't forget..."

Gabriel then got lost with himself. Why did he even bother? This girl had a target on her head, and he had no intention for her to follow along. The other kid was also famous among the crowd; and he was no fun to be around. Now that he was thinking, today his mouth ran a bit with the paramedic, too. "(Curse my mouth...)"

"O-oh..." Maria Torres wished she could know Rose's mom more.

Tomoe recovered from her doldrums and volunteered to assist. "I'll return with meals for you two..."

"Thank you." Alicia continued back to her room. The other surgeon was the same- they both had a great deal of information to reflect upon.

Hank let out a sigh of grief. "I still cannot believe they both...can be this satisfied with how the situation has become..."

That was a good point- but then again, these 'kids' have been in this spotlight for a long time. The surgeon with no name- he needed help. Alicia- she needed someone to talk to. Perhaps they could solve it out, maybe not.

"Humph..." But for Gabriel, he didn't want a part of this; he's not gonna play 'counselor. ' He still has Joshua to mull over about.

Maria was stuck on what to do. Alicia has become a woman right in front of her; it would be hard to converse with her now- like what happened earlier. "Dammit..."

Dr. Rosellini's Office

1:30 PM

Alicia was at her olive desk- flipping through the many ancient papers on it. She found the sorting like a way to calm herself, but it wasn't working. There was just too much to think about.

The mess.

The hunger.

The virus.

The bomb.

The warning.

The past.

The operation.

Operation?

Oh.

The one in fifteen minutes.

Dr. Rosellini stood up and quickly ran to the door, but it almost ended in collision as Dr. Tachibana suddenly appeared in the doorway with two steaming white bags.

"! I..."

Tomoe handed a take-out lunch to Alicia. "Dr. Rosellini...here is your meal I promised." She gave a tranquil look, as if she didn't notice what could have happened. "Please try not to overwork yourself."

Alicia placed the food on the not-yet-sorted desk. "Sorry for being such a burden." The distance from the cafeteria and the office was far- light panting was evident from Tomoe.

"Not at all!" Dr. Tachibana objected. "Please- I was the one who asked to do this."

"But...you...don't find it difficult..? Maria...calls me a troublemaker sometimes..." It felt like a confession and apology mixed in one.

"It is my duty to help others in need..." Tomoe readied a second run to Dr. Sartre's room. "I must hurry..."

The girl gave out a hand. "I can deliver his for you."

"!...Thank you." The endoscopic surgeon was running late for her appointment. She gave the remaining bag to Alicia for delivery, then vanished from the office.

Dr. Sartre's Office

Alicia entered what has become a library- the scarlet wall has become blocked with bookshelves loaded with books, all from her basement. CR-SO1 was reading at his own desk the moment she entered the doorway.

"Lunch...from Tomoe." The visitor set the food on a short bookshelf next to the clean desk. She wished her own room could be as neat- unfortunately, it had just too many papers to handle alone.

The surgeon didn't understand why she would place it there. He put the book down and glanced at Alicia. "Is there something else you need..?"

"You're not very busy now, right?" The girl knew he was engaged in reading, but that doesn't count as working. "I have an operation- do you mind assisting?" She felt weak and meddling to ask for such, but it was necessary.

CR-SO1 took his lab coat that hanging on a wall. "...Let's go then." He was usually asked by interns- Alicia may not be as skilled as he was, but it must be serious if she was requesting his help.

O.R. Hallway

"I'll skip useless information..." Alicia found it hard to recall things while walking. "The patient's liver is swollen- no signs of tumors or problems elsewhere...This will be a tough one..." She knew the other surgeon will only be assisting; it was up to her to lead.

The information was too little for Dr. Sartre to presume the ailment.

"It's probably food poisoning." Alicia muttered.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Rosellini had a great reputation of accurate diagnosing 'unknown' patients. Dr. Sartre never doubted it, but poisoning sounded too improbable.

The leading surgeon tied her hair while answering, "We'll see for ourselves..." Her abnormally long history operating patients that had unknown symptoms would yet again continue- she anticipates a close-called success.

As they closed in to the assigned operation room, a nurse bolted out the door, near running over the surgeons.

She was so stunned by their presence that she completely lost her composure. "Doctors-!...Rosellini-...and Sartre...!" The nurse shook her head as she snapped out of her daze. These were the doctors she needed to see. "The patient's convulsing-! Vitals are highly unstable-!"

The surgeons gave each other a nod. They sped past the nurse and entered the operation room.

Operation Room A

"There's still time-!" CR-SO1 rolled up the lab coat sleeves. He took the AED and resuscitated the dying patient. Vitals were back up to the thirties.

"Beginning the operation!" Alicia finished putting her gloves on and threw a pair to the assisting surgeon. She then took the scalpel for the starting incision. "I'm opening him up-!"

The nurse reentered the room to see that everything was under control. She was a still an intern- and what a show the surgeons performed so far.

"?"

Dr. Sartre finished his side of preparations. When he first saw the operation field, he also was struck dumb. "!...What are these-?"

The liver had columns of gray circular bulges- they weren't large nor small, but obviously categorized as irregular. This has never been seen elsewhere before.

A bump is commonly thought of as a inflammation or something hollow- Alicia still had the scalpel in hand. "...Should I?"

"We don't have an other option..." They really had nothing else to possibly fix. Sure-go ahead make a laceration to him suture up.

Tempting fate was never the best idea for the former researcher. "...! A liquid..."

A black fluid seeped out of the incision.

"Drain-!" The command made the nurse take action. Dr. Sartre drained all of what seemed like tar from the opened bulges. "It's too light..."

"I'll send this to a lab for testing..!" The young nurse received a syringe of this 'stuff' and left the room- which was a foolish move.

Alicia yelled, "Bring the inflammatory!" She used the ultrasound after the liquid was removed. "I found tumors..."

CR-SO1 took the medicine from the cabinets and gave it to the doctor. Then murmured, "This liquid may have been concealing those..." He injected some stabilizer to raise the falling vitals.

Dr. Rosellini completed the extractions of the mysterious hidden tumors and injected the inflammatory in the odd areas. The vitals were temporarily up, then another drop was noticed as familiar black markings appeared. "What-?"

"(Black bruises-) Aargh-!..." A sudden headache paralyzed the doctor- memories were rushing into him by the second. "It's-"

"Rosalia-!" Alicia was attacked by emotions of guilt. Ruefully she said, "We need the anti-body..."

Dr. Sartre had some balance and vision issues while reaching the farthest shelf for the cure.

Dr. Rosellini found no problems but the bruise, it was shaped like...vines...with thorns- not at all like the common claw shape. "...There has to be something else..."

"...Search the digestive track-" He now has faith of Alicia's steak in guessing the patient's problem. If it's food poisoning, then this was the best decision. "Find the source..! " He also believed in her ability to determine the proper location to operate.

"...We can't take chances here.." Alicia thought fast- the other surgeon's strength was fading. "(The liquid...and the digestive system...we're currently at the liver, so...)...The intestines..!"Alicia sutured up the opening incision and prepared for another one.

The specialist placed the cure in the tray; he couldn't administer it in his condition. He waited for the pain to pass as he supported himself using the counter. "Don't...let this continue any further-!...That substance..."

"Where did he get all of this..?" Alicia was busy removing the unknown fluid and inflammations. "This couldn't be in food...!" Talking about meals, the surgeons were near starvation. But something else caught her attention. "! The veins..."

The veins were charred black- they stood out, more than the blood.

It seemed like this patient was a diseased corpse- there was black lines all over.

CR-SO1 threw aside his aching when he heard the monitor reach a shrieking volume. He got up and finished injecting the anti-body.

But there was no difference in the vitals, they kept screeching.

"The antibody has no effect-" The assisting surgeon hurried to get more stabilizer. "This is a mutation- we're out of alternatives..."

Alicia was done with everything else. But the discolored veins and bruise was all there was left. "...My blood can counter this."

"!" CR-SO1 went back and seized a syringe of deactivator and an empty one. "This...is a last resort..."

"We don't have much to lose." Alicia removed the empty syringe from the surgeon's hands and drew blood from herself. "(The virus should have a reaction to this one, the deactivator should be able to end both of them in one blow...)" She waited not a moment to inject the Rosalia.

"The bruises...there are minimizing..." Dr. Sartre felt his pain lessen- but the sight of them before was enough to sabotage his health for the full night. "Now-!"

The next injection was made.

The surgeons watched the ink dissipate from the patient's body.

"Vitals are stable..." Alicia closed up the incision and sighed at the conclusion of the surgery.

Dr. Sartre saw that his physical strength was diminishing once more. "We must learn how he contracted this...we can't let another..." He fell and leaned on the cabinets.

Alicia thought that she would crash any moment- she'll need rest before driving them back. "Are you alright...?"

"...I'm fine." He was still on the floor.

"(The Rosalia epidemic has ended long ago...)...Someone must be trying to start...why..?" Dr. Rosellini whispered.

It was heard by the other surgeon; he was as curious and stressed as she was.

"Are you guys-" Maria Torres was on the other side of the opening sliding doors. She paused her sentence at the scene of one fallen surgeon and one tilted against the wall. "I saw this one had a new Rosalia..." The paramedic slowed her words after she spilled her secret.

The doctors put aside the fact that Maria was watching the cameras. Nurses were signaled in by her to transport the patient.

"We have to...inform everyone else." CR-SO1 struggled to talk; this headache was taking longer to leave than before.

The surgeons managed to take off their gloves as Maria lent a hand in returning the tools back where they belong.

Alicia removed the ribbon from her hair. "I should tell this to that medical examiner..."

"And I'll-" Dr. Torres was the second fastest messenger, next to Tomoe- not including her butler and technology.

"Keep the spread minimal." Dr. Rosellini dreaded facing angry mobs- two was enough.

"!" Maria couldn't react soon enough to stop Alicia from departing. "Damn." Her theory on that girl's maturity was really true. She looked back at the resting Dr. Sartre. "...Hurry up- you're gonna miss dinner."

The weary surgeon didn't think time could fly that fast. He stood up quickly; he had yet to eat lunch- that bag is probably cold now.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

6:30 PM

"You serious, kid..?" The girl ambushed him from leaving the office, delayed his dinnertime- for this? "(Geez, this couldn't wait, huh?)"

"_Is this true..?"_ Dr. Kimishima was on the line. Her voice was coming from the speaker.

Alicia knew she might get forced to go over the details, but there was no time- they at least got an idea that there was a patient with a virus similar to Rosalia. "You're currently investigating the bomb case? Did you find anything?"

"_A card._ _'Bloody Rose.'_" Naomi paused. This case had a connection to all of her most recent cases involving murders with no evidence but a note left behind at all of the scenes- with this 'Bloody Rose.' She thought these were crimes of passion, just the same with the Raging Bomber. "_How many so far..?_" This may become more twisted and maybe even unfathomable- there were no clues left over.

"Just one..."

Gabriel slanted further into his chair. "I'm waiting..." He took the state of affairs nonchalantly.

"_We should not be jumping to conclusions..._" Naomi does not assume things that fast- she needed solid evidence.

"...You could try interrogating the patient." Alicia felt queasy- she was going too far. The operation could be a mere accident.

A small grunt was heard. "_I think I will._" The phone was hung up.

Dr. Rosellini rotated to face the open door.

"Instead of barging in next time...why don't I give you her number..?" Dr. Cunningham regretted not mentioning this earlier. "And can you not come in here...?"

"...I 'barged in' so that both of you would be informed." Alicia doubted that Maria would dare tell her most hated diagnostician the news. "And no, I intend to 'barge in' later- if the situation requires your attention."

Gabriel was about to fall asleep with the girl's language. "Tch. Whatever- just go already-!" At any given moment, he just might black out.

Maybe if he called her by the appropriate name- she might loosen up a bit. But it seems the diagnostician was back to his ill-mannered ways.

Dr. Sartre's Office

7:00 PM

Dr. Rosellini stopped by the other surgeon's office to share what she has learned.

"'Bloody Rose..?'" CR-SO1 couldn't forget this title- it sounded all too coincidental comparing it to his sister's name. "Rosalia..."

"Both of us have lethal viruses..." Alicia wondered just who the name represented.

"..." Dr. Sartre had nothing else to add to the dying conversation.

The suspicions of the mother has raised to an intolerable level. She must say her thoughts before driving them home. "My blood was used for a counter-reaction..." She paused. "This person developing the mutations...must be trying to finding a way past it...!" Alicia saw the possibility of her words being true. "..."

"!...Then the patient..." The specialist couldn't utter a word against the doctor's suggestion. It was certainly achievable, her idea...

"Could be a test-run..?" This doctor knew how the researching experiments work- testing was a major part of the process. But testing viruses on humans...? "(Any organizations that did these were eliminated...)...Now it makes sense how the hospital got this guy..." She took off her lab coat. "Naomi must prevail soon...He's not far from success now..."

CR-SO1 stayed quiet.

"We best get dinner..." Alicia had ate her quick lunch before she went to Gabriel's office- she'll have to wait a while, meaning her schedule was being altered. "I'm getting mine late."

"...Same." Dr. Sartre felt too feeble to eat much after the operation.

The surgeons gave a sigh to each other. This is what happens when life goes unexpected.

It's not like that it wasn't before.


	21. Chapter 21 Trail Of Black

Resurgam Conference Room

Day Later

Gabriel Cunningham made his daily walk to the Conference Room to find that everyone, literally- from the angry Maria Torres to the complex Naomi Kimishima, was there waiting... with him being the last doctor to enter. He almost dropped his coffee at the staring fellow staff members. "...Explanation, please..?"

Dr. Tachibana was near the entrance of the room. "Everyone is here. You may begin, Dr. Kimishima."

The medical examiner was at the front- she held a file of papers; this was the second time she had to prepare a speech. "The one behind a recent string of crimes is the same perpetrator of..."

"Ahem..." Gabriel coughed.

Naomi looked at the diagnostician, then the Chief, remembering what the group decided to do. "What happened earlier." To keep the secret for as long as possible. "'Bloody Rose.'"

Those who haven't heard the title yet were startled. The Rosalia virus...does it share a relationship to this 'Bloody Rose?'

"No way..." Maria uttered. That virus had already started a hell of a ruckus in the nation- what idiot wants another epidemic?

"My recent cases involve unsolved murders, this person is using all of the victims as test subjects for these viruses. Now, this hospital may be used to cure these patients." Naomi glanced at Alicia to finish.

Dr. Rosellini completed the summary by saying, "Forcing me to draw my blood. At this rate, this defense will fail." The true Rosalia virus was much stronger than her own.

"We can't let this happen..!" Hank wanted peace- whoever is starting this must have a strong motive, killing is never the answer.

"What did the patient have to say?" Gabriel was a bit serious; he brought up the previous phone call in hopes to gain more information.

Dr. Kimishima closed her eyes in dissatisfaction. "He had amnesia."

CR-SO1 thought of Alicia and himself. He lost his memories from the gases of the Cumberland bio-attack, she lost hers from a virus injected into her before Rosalia was born. These victims were much like how Alicia contracted hers- through viruses.

"You can deduce this person is or was in the health profession... Access to samples of Rosalia is strictly limited." Dr. Rosellini mentioned.

Naomi was surprised the 'master of deduction' was not the first to note this. "They already have begun searching. It'll take time to get results."

"So that...thing was to just get our attention?" The paramedic avoided revealing the bomb event to Esha. Fortunately everyone else understood her meaning. "What an ass..."

"I can't believe such a person exists..." Tomoe whispered. Why must criminals have no honor in the methods they use..?

Gabriel shrugged and sipped some of his coffee. "The world these days." He shot a look back at the forensic expert. "Anything else..?" He wasn't joking or annoyed, just wanted Naomi to hurry up so that he could get to his appointments.

"Let me ask this..." Dr. Kimishima paused to make sure everyone was focused. "Are any of you receiving patients with 'unknown' on the sheets?"

The surgeons, Hank, and Tomoe went through their weekly schedule.

"..! I am..." Dr. Tachibana read through the available information on that certain operation. There were little to none. "Today..."

"I'm afraid I have one today as well..." Dr. Freebird did the same- there was a huge 'unknown' stamped on the diagnostics sheet.

"Hey, Alicia..." Maria tried to stay calm and keep a 'friendly' tone. "I might run into one...Can I..? (Dammit...I suck at this..!)"

Dr. Cunningham was drinking when he heard Maria stammer- he almost spat out the coffee to laugh at the paramedic, but if he did...Well, Maria would kill him, Tomoe- who was standing in front of him- would not be happy, and Esha would make him pay for the carpet.

"...Be careful." Dr. Rosellini warned. Her blood itself is enough to start its own pandemic; one outbreak would be enough.

"If I hear any more...I'll tell ya." Gabriel let out a yawn and left the room.

Chief Patel was obviously confused by the whole conference, but everyone else seem to now be in charge. "...I'm leaving this to you guys. Just don't go get the people angry at us again." She stomped out of the room after Gabriel.

"...This operation is my first for the day...will you assist, Dr. Rosellini..?" Tomoe was half interested in what Alicia could do and half sad to disturb the doctor.

Dr. Sartre awaited for Alicia's response. Her blood will play the main part in saving the patients...

"Of course." Naturally that would be the girl's answer. "I'll assist on both of these operations."

"Very well then..." Dr. Tachibana began her way out of the door. "I'll meet you there." Tomoe vanished without a trace.

Hank began exiting to the hallway. "I'll be seeing you in the afternoon, then."

CR-SO1 was surprised he and Alicia did not receive any patients with these conditions; surgery covered many areas, after all. He trusted the other doctors can follow through, and that Alicia would give them a fair warning on her next death date.

Operation Room D

"Dr. Rosellini are you prepared..?" Dr. Tachibana asked as Alicia walked into the Operation Room.

The girl was shocked to see Tomoe was ten minutes early...and fully ready to start. She nodded and spoke, "Yes. You may begin..." Alicia held syringes; stabilizer, Rosalia, and the deactivator- all set to be used at any time. "This patient has extreme dypsnea...we must hurry."

Dr. Tachibana began navigating to the lungs. "There's hemorrhaging..."

Alicia also saw the pools of blood on the camera. "Following it may lead us to something..."

The endoscope was stopped. Tomoe looked at the situation carefully and informed, "I found a focus...but this is identical to the normal Rosalia."

"Try spraying it with the medicine..." Alicia remembered Dr. Sartre's advice- the normal Rosalia focuses would react to this.

"No effect...!" Tomoe looked at Alicia. "This is the mutation..."

Dr. Rosellini whispered, "It might pop if we inject it now..." Considering the consequences, this procedure was too risky.

Dr. Tachibana lowered her head in thought. "...I'll take that risk." She took the Rosalia blood and inserted it into the endoscope. "I'll do whatever is necessary..."

"? Tomoe-"

"It didn't burst- excising the focus." Tomoe switched to the scalpel tool.

"Please continue...carefully." Alicia sensed the determination emanating in the room.

Tomoe continued on into the left lung. "I found the next focus."

Alicia watched the camera as the endoscopic surgeon made the injection and excision. "...! A black bruise...!" A black marking appeared along the walls of the lungs; it looked similar to the vine-like one before.

"!" Tomoe heard the sharp drop in the vitals. "Begin injecting stabilizer-!"

Dr. Sartre's Office

CR-SO1 held the sheets of all the 'unknown' patients. He was sitting in his desk trying to find more information.

Dr. Rosellini's operation was on the liver and intestines...digestive system.

Dr. Tachibana's operation is on the lungs...respiratory system.

Dr. Freebird's operation will be near the spinal cord area...nervous system.

The Rosalia virus in Alicia covers all these areas...except the heart for some reason. "(So is a patient with a heart-related virus the one to be feared...?)"

Something wasn't right.

Dr. Sartre went through all of Alicia's previous operations. There had to be some contradiction.

Of course- the bio-attack. The last patient had a Rosalia mutation in the heart as well; and the blood worked then.

"...(I can't make a single conclusion out of this...)" The surgeon grew frustrated with himself- there must be something he could discover.

"(Ugh..!)" His arm pushed aside a pile of books on the desk to the ground. The years of research and studying were all useless. "(Why can't I do anything...!)" He had no patients with the virus, he couldn't help at all...

"...(It would be difficult to develop such a virus, I still have time...)" He calmed a bit.

What was it that helped Alicia's virus defeat that mutation long ago..?

Operation Room D

Fifteen minutes have already been wasted in the operation.

"(We've used up all this time to stop the hemorrhaging...) There's no end to this...like before, there has to be a source-!" The vital count on the monitor plunged down to the twenties. "The vitals..!" Alicia went to get more stabilizer.

"...I'll begin searching..!" Dr. Tachibana began ignoring the small blood pools.

Dr. Rosellini returned with more syringes. "...Try using the locations to find the source."

"All the focuses were found in dead ends..." Tomoe mentioned. "Are you proposing that we should proceed to the end of the lungs..?"

The vitals rose to the yellow zone. "I know it'll be difficult, but yes."

"Very well then..."

Besides lugging a heavy tube around, endoscopy had more complications. Such as memorizing the many passageways and taking care of not to bump into the close walls. The lungs were a great example of how maze-like the operation can get. For an expert like Tomoe, it wasn't hard- but it wasn't as simple either.

"I've reached the final left lung chamber...!" Tomoe gasped. "A...colony...!" She knew what had to be done. "...I have to ask you...may I..?"

Alicia took empty syringes and began drawing more blood. "Don't worry about me or anything else...You know what to do..."

Tomoe received three full syringes. She used the exact same procedure as the one during the Rosalia epidemic- this time, she's fighting using a lethal virus rather than an anti-body.

"Since this is a focus...we might not need the deactivator here." Alicia watched as Dr. Tachibana carefully injected an exact amount in each focus, ignoring the monitor's awful sounds.

The colony was now swollen.

Tomoe switched to the scalpel and snare. "Beginning extraction..." She must make fast work of the colony until the effects wear off. She then used the forceps to complete the extraction. "I'm fin-!" Tomoe paused her announcement as a flood of black blood clouded the screen. "What is this...?"

"! That colony was creating this substance-!" This black fluid was the one Alicia encountered before. "Drain it before he suffocates-!"

Tomoe drained the flowing liquid- but it continued pouring nonstop. "I can't keep up..."

"..." Alicia looked at the tools at hand.

Scalpel and forceps were pointless to use.

Spray and snare weren't going to benefit.

Drain and hemostasis were both temporary help. So was the stabilizer.

And syringes...

Dr. Tachibana still had one syringe of that virus left.

"Inject the blood into the hemorrhaging areas immediately after performing hemostasis. That should keep it closed."

"!"

"Then inject the deactivator." Alicia concluded. "We have to risk it..."

Tomoe remembered her words. "(Whatever is necessary...) We can't let this patient die...I'll do it." She inserted the final syringe.

The black substance's supply was stopped as the hemorrhaging areas were shut, but then a second bruise began forming.

"The deactivator-!" Alicia placed the gray syringe into the scope.

Dr. Tachibana drained the remaining fluid and administered the deactivator.

Both bruises- the claw and the vine with thorns were eliminated.

"We...did it." Tomoe checked the radar and vitals for any remaining issues, then retracted the endoscope.

"Thank you, Dr. Tachibana." Dr. Rosellini held her hand to her forehead- she predicted she may faint. There was so much pressure- even though she was only assisting.

"You deserve credit as well." The endoscopic surgeon praised. "You seem to be talented at endoscopy...perhaps you have the ability to compete with me..."

Alicia grew nervous. "N-no..!" She had no intention to surpass anyone.

"Of course- I won't allow it so easily." Tomoe gave a friendly smile.

The assisting surgeon felt uneasy at her remark. "...I'm not going to-" She was interrupted by entering nurses who came to transport the patient.

"Well done, doctors!" Nurses were more towards complimenting the gentle Dr. Tachibana, not so much to the well-known Dr. Rosellini.

Alicia started to leave the room. "I..best get Dr. Sartre lunch..."

"Ah, yes. Maria told me that the nearby mall has been empty recently." Tomoe continued her light smile. "Good luck on your next operation."

Dr. Sartre's Office

Dr. Rosellini pushed open a semi-closed door to discover a pile of fallen books next to the desk CR-SO1 was in. "Were you here the entire time..?"

"...I don't have any operations today." Not many patients were flowing into the hospital since the protests. "I was...thinking." Dr. Sartre grew silent after his answer.

Alicia went over to pick up the books. "More like a tantrum..." She placed them above the shelf. "You had a fit..?" It was rare to see such a studious person treat information like this.

"...I couldn't find anything." The words sounded cold to the girl's ears; he really was angry with himself.

"...I have an idea...I'll tell you as we go get lunch." Alicia turned around and faced the door. "I heard the mall has been deserted lately."

CR-SO1 took his lab coat as he followed Alicia out the office.

Hallway

"How was the operation..?"

"Same bruise and same fluid...Are the results in yet?" Alicia recalled the nurse sending samples to the labs for testing.

"...Chief Patel reported that it ended in failure." The surgeon felt that all those efforts were in vain. "Not a single piece of data was found."

"...That liquid...it's blood affected by tumors of Rosalia..." Alicia muttered. "No, this isn't Rosalia..."

"! You're saying this virus isn't Rosalia..?" Dr. Sartre thought his own reaction to the black bruise was enough to say the virus was related to Rosalia.

The girl tilted her head. "I'm not sure...there were only some few similar symptoms. I could be incorrect- it could be just a mutation like we thought it was..."

"Was this your 'idea?'" The surgeon hoped there was more Alicia had yet to say.

"I'll be assisting Dr. Freebird later on...I'll try to be more observant if you wish." Alicia glanced at the surgeon.

"I didn't mean..."

Dr. Rosellini let out a sigh. "I wasn't offended..." She spotted a green and orange jacket stomping out of Gabriel's office. "Is that Maria..?"

"Dammit! Screw you! I'll make sure you-" Dr. Torres saw the surgeons on the other side of the hall. "Oh- Hey, Alicia, heading to lunch?" She ran over to the surgeons.

Dr. Cunningham exited his office to see his rescuers. "Whew, saved." He shifted his cigarette at the surgeons.

The surgeons looked at each other, the question of 'what did he do this time' on their faces. It was uncommon to find Maria actually going to Gabriel's office- and if she did, it usually wasn't for a normal chit-chat.

"Yes...?" Alicia answered hesitantly.

"Great!" Maria then looked back at the diagnostician with a furious face. "I'll get you later-! Don't you dare do this again!"

Gabriel had a miniature shiver down his spine and an awkward smile. Maria talked as if she was a mom- she forgot to use her usual cussing language. Perhaps because Alicia was around? Whatever the case, silly Maria's actions can get pretty hilarious with this kid nearby.

"So...what happened..?" Dr. Rosellini spoke for CR-SO1 and herself.

Maria walked ahead of them. "Forget it. I'm going with you, all right?"

"?" The other two doctors didn't understand Maria's meaning- why would she want to come with them?

Dr. Torres looked at their expressions as if she had something distracting on her face. "Don't give me that look; just in case something happens...I'll be there, you know..?"

"Alright..." Alicia continued walking and got a 'serious' curiosity of what possibly happened between the two hating rivals.

ATLUS Mall

"You know..." Maria looked back at her two companions. "You two..." She couldn't put her opinion in words. Her idea that the two 'look like a dreamy couple' would sound revolting to the widow, and extremely discouraging to the man who had no wish of marriage.

"I...know..." Alicia remembered the first time in public with CR-SO1 tagging along. Some people made weird faces and some even whispered 'aw' sounds- if only they knew that:

One, she's already married and was far in her adult years...

Two, this man was her daughter's brother...

Three, just how wrong it was to assume such things. They looked completely the opposite- in physical appearance and mood. There also weren't any displays of affection that proved they were...

Forget it.

Simply put- those people are misunderstanding.

"..?" Dr. Sartre had no clue of who those passing by actually meant; he thought they were staring at their uncommon traits. The red eyes and Alicia's silver hair to be exact. It would take a while for him to realize the embarrassing truth...

"You can be so naïve..." Maria herself, on the other hand, was already at that so-called crucial point in life. She doesn't expect any of those slacking paramedics to ask successfully her out without getting rejected. Romance was a stupid thing.

Dr. Rosellini was glad to see the mall was almost like a ghost town- all those creepy staring people are gone. "Is there a reason why this place has been rather empty recently..?" Still, there was a desolate, eerie feeling lurking she couldn't shake off.

"Mafia and thugs..." The paramedic scorned.

Alicia took her eyes off of the path and looked at the first floor below. Gangs were always hanging around the dark corners of alleys- being in those brought back bad memories. She turned her head to look behind her, and happened to spot a woman wearing kimono and lab coat. "...Dr. Tachibana..?"

"?" Maria looked back and saw Tomoe running towards them. Tomoe rarely goes to the mall alone...what is she doing here..?

The endoscopic surgeon bowed her head when she finally caught up. "Dr. Torres, Rosellini, and Sartre...are you here for lunch as well?" Tomoe had a cheery smile as always. "May I join?"

"Sure." Maria felt the poor kid was left out- being surrounded by three females must be giving him a hard time. "More the merrier." If only Hank was here...

"We're not the only ones..." Alicia looked in the other direction.

Maria Torres was last to turn her head.

"Dr. Freebird-!"

Speak of the devil.

"Dr. Cunningham-!" Tomoe's happy attitude didn't mirror Maria's reaction.

Damn.

"Take a look, Hank...We're at it again..." Gabriel sounded more exhausted than dreadful. Every time he comes to this place he somehow ends up running into one or two of the Resurgam doctors, but an encounter with Maria? Crap. He had no energy for this. "(I knew I should've drank more caffeine...)"

"! You-" The paramedic readied her fists.

The orthopedic surgeon standing next to the diagnostician prepared for the worst. So were Tomoe and CR-SO1.

Alicia rather avoid it all. "We should go..." She spun around and made a few steps before stopping and squeezing her eyelids upon hearing a crash.

"Dr. Torres-!" Dr. Tachibana was the same as Alicia- she opened her eyes to see Dr. Cunningham on the floor.

Gabriel barely managed to keep a sitting position when smacked aside by the raging Maria Torres. "Hey, easy now..." He smirked. That lady will not give up.

"Please try to control yourself..." Hank held onto Maria's right arm.

Maria jerked a bit. "You son of a-" She looked at the innocent Tomoe and Alicia standing nearby. "Don't you dare-"

There was one thing that caught Dr. Torres' attention more than anything else, even the sly Gabriel Cunningham.

Screaming- the call of duty for any paramedic.

"What is..." Dr. Freebird let go of his grip on Maria and watched a small stream of civilians dash by.

Tomoe sensed danger in the vicinity. She spotted a reflection of a laying man on a glass edging of the second floor. "...Someone needs help..!"

"!" The other doctors saw the same picture.

Alicia and Maria we're first to run towards the scene. "We must make haste..!" "What are you staring at-? Move-!"

Gabriel was at the end of the rushing line of doctors. "Geez, what's with this place..?" This mall brought Maria, school buses, random gunners, and now plain trouble.

…

Dr. Torres was the first to approach the source of the problem. "?"

There were two men holding firearms next to one laying on the floor. These guys were the perfect reason why the mall was so bare- it's a gang. The two who were like bodyguards to the one that was down aimed their weapons at the doctors. "Don't move near him-!" That voice was young and sounded inexperienced. "He's with us-!" The second gunman also had a scared tone.

"He's dying-!" Maria searched her pockets for anything that could be of use. "At least let us-"

The guns were pointed at the paramedic.

"Please calm down- we're doctors." Hank didn't know how to negotiate with so many lives at risk.

Dr. Tachibana ignored the danger of weapons and crouched down next to the man on the ground. There were no signs of outside injury; what would cause a man to collapse..? "Dr. Torres, are you able to retrieve some tools?"

Maria nodded and sprinted away to the direction of the hospital garage not far from the mall. Her ambulance should be there waiting.

The men had slow reactions- they were too awestruck by Tomoe and Maria's speed that they couldn't utter a word in objection. The younger man finally spoke, "Don't-" But was interrupted.

The one on the ground tilted his head up slightly. "It's..." He was running out of strength. "Let...them..." His head then went back down.

"But-" Both bodyguards paused.

"Please. There isn't much time..." Alicia spoke. She observed the middle-aged mafia leader that the rookie gunmen were trying to protect- he didn't look like he would last much longer.

Gabriel guessed the same. This guy was pale- even with his dark skin, it was evident. So was the bloody sputum... "(Gotta bad feeling...)"

Alicia's appearance was eventually noticed. "Hey-" The older guard pointed his weapon at the girl. "Not you." He then moved the gun back and forth- aiming at all the doctors. "And if he dies, you all will die, too."

Dr. Sartre saw Dr. Rosellini shrug- she gave the cold shoulder to the situation by turning around. The public suspicion took a heavy toll on her reputation- her ability to operate and treat as well. He was lucky they have not yet recognized him.

"Alright." The restricted doctor was now the farthest one from the scene. "I'll sit out." She seemed rather calm than concerned. She signaled CR-SO1 to take lead by nodding.

The men then backed off.

Tomoe scanned the surrounding area- the tiled flooring wasn't the safest nor cleanliest place for an operation; the lighting wasn't sufficient either. "This place will not be the best to operate at..."

"We may have no choice..." The police would only complicate things, and the public's curiosity would be another burden. Dr. Sartre then stared at the laying man- he knew an operation was unavoidable, but exactly what should he operate on?

Dr. Cunningham, the 'master of deduction,' was also scrambling to figure out. "(Where's RONI when you need her..?)"

"The kidneys..." Alicia whispered. "His wasn't out of breath...and his position..." Her last advice was in an upset tone. "I'm sure." The girl became quiet to avoid getting the gunmen too anxious.

"All we need are the tools..." Tomoe prayed that Maria would return soon.

Gabriel looked back at the 'patient' and saw something really abnormal that Tomoe and CR-SO1 couldn't spot from their point of view. "The veins...they're black..?" This was his first time encountering this symptom.

Dr. Sartre looked at the other half of the patient- the legs had black lines all over. "The virus-! We need..." He exchanged traumatized looks with Tomoe and Alicia- who also had no idea that this would happen.

Alicia knew those grunts wouldn't let her draw blood directly in front of them. That means Maria must bring...

"I'm back-!" Dr. Torres panted as she made her entrance. She held a medium-large white box with a red cross printed on it. It was her personal kit.

Gabriel pretended not to acknowledge the arrival. "(Damn...now my suspicions of her learning Tomoe's vanishing act are close to being true...) Ahem, did you happen to see any good empty operating spots...?"

"! You..." Maria dropped the thought and ran through her head to see of there were any kinds of those places. "Whatever, this way-!"

The bodyguards transported the 'boss' personally while they and all the doctors followed Maria to an area full of long benches.

Dr. Freebird saw some civilians near the spot. "I'll handle the crowd...I trust you can save him..?" Hank ran past Alicia and left the four available doctors to handle the rest.

Gabriel thought he should be the one to do that job, but arguing over stubborn folk was not his strength. Negotiations and speeches were Hank's things.

"I don't know if I can do much..." Alicia followed Hank- if anything went out of control, she could direct the people's attention to herself instead of the operation.

Dr. Sartre and Tachibana went through the first-aid kit. Everything was there- including the necessary blood and deactivator syringes.

"You brought it..." Dr. Sartre was amazed. Drawbacks usually came first before miracles.

"Just in case he had it ,too." The paramedic saw the black veins and learned that she just made the heroic move of the day.

Gabriel refused to see Maria's luck. He mumbled, "Hank and Alicia better hold them off." His frustration accidentally made him not think straight while talking. "(Dammit...)"

Dr. Torres doesn't miss a beat. "You...didn't call her a kid-!" Maybe the girl's act wasn't in vain at all.

"...Oops." The diagnostician decided to shut his trap before mouthing over again.

Maria had no chance to laugh- Tomoe interrupted by yelling, "Please pay attention-!"

CR-SO1 had already begun the emergency procedure.

Maria made a small apology and ran over to check on the status of the operation. "That's his kidney-!" She spotted obvious inflammations and hemorrhaging- the signature black bruise was also there.

"We need the inflammatory and blood..." The male surgeon's words caused Tomoe's immediate retrieval of the tools.

Dr. Tachibana administered both of them- the bulges lowered slightly, then came back; the bruise, on the other hand, only vanished for a few seconds before reappearing. "No effect-!"

"What...?" Dr. Sartre kept his thoughts from becoming verbal. Those gunmen were already worried.

Everyone else knew the same. It was too late to ask Alicia now.

The diagnostician rephrased Dr. Rosellini's words. "! She said 'kidneys'- check the other one!" He then felt that his memory was too good for an average old man; maybe he could compete with the spirited Maria Torres, after all.

It was dangerous to make two opening incisions at the same time. Tomoe used forceps to gently hold the other side closed while the other surgeon made an incision on the opposite side.

"...The same." CR-SO1 concluded both of the kidneys were equally infected.

"Inject both at the same time with it- we might get something." Maria looked at her syringe supply- six of inflammatory, three of the blood, four of the Rosalia deactivator, and ten of stabilizer; of course there are some empty ones, but getting samples from Alicia was off-limits with those weak bodyguards close by. There were also other various syringes the paramedic had yet to think about- even so she was quite pleased with her record-breaking collection; maybe it was worth lugging around.

The operating surgeons used two separate syringes of the plagued blood- but only injected half of each into the kidneys.

Dr. Tachibana watched the black veins return to normal along with the countless bumps on both sides. "It's working..!"

"The deactivator-" Dr. Sartre quickly took out the necessary syringes and handed on to Tomoe.

The doctors witnessed the bruises starting to dissipate. Having this being her first time meeting this 'Bloody Rose' virus, Maria mumbled, "Rosalia is actually fighting..."

Gabriel let out a weak sigh. "So...happy ending after all..?" He saw Alicia return to see how things were holding up- she looked tired...maybe she was having a marathon with her dedicated fans?

Tomoe had her hand on the 'patient's' neck- she checked the pulse. Uneven. "...Something's wrong-!" Her yell prevented Dr. Sartre from closing up the incisions.

"?" The doctors all looked at the man once more.

Surely enough, the warning was dead on- the dark veins and bruises were slowly returning. The bulges were also multiplying on the kidneys once more.

"I thought the virus was gone for good...!" Maria turned to the leading surgeon for a plausible reason of the sudden relapse.

CR-SO1 thought for a moment. "(Both kidneys had the virus...but now...!) The entire tract is infected- he needs a transplant..."

"What-?" Dr. Cunningham didn't see an organ transplant operation since Tillman came to Resurgam.

"You mean-" Maria stomped her foot on the floor in anger. "Dammit- where the hell can we get a kidney..?" She obviously did not have have a spare organ laying around.

Dr. Tachibana perceived that those gunmen will not wait much longer, especially with them panicking. "(He'll die if we don't do anything...)"

Dr. Rosellini made a statement to the doctors. "If a normal kidney is used, the result is that it'll just get reinfected..."

"Now what..?" The paramedic saw the girl's words as another con.

That means one thing: they needed an organ that had something to fight this virus with. Alicia answered, "Use mine."

There was a complete silence that lasted for a few seconds.

This kid had to know that she had to be related to this guy in order to donate. "Are you joking? It has to be a-" Gabriel was cut off.

"Just trust me on this one."

There was a second long pause.

"...And Hank's operation?" That was the only question Maria could spit out.

"Dr. Sartre can assist in my place..." Dr. Rosellini saw a desperate look from the surgeon.

CR-SO1 only wanted to help in the beginning. He had no idea his wish would cost the girl this much- first her own organ and her spot in a highly advanced operation. Now he would have to perform both operations in her place.

"Are you sure...?" Gabriel got a nod for an answer. He didn't know what the kid was thinking, but she seems to know what she is doing.

"Here is the procedure..." Tomoe made a last minute conference. "We'll remove one infected kidney from the patient, extract one from the donor and transplant it, and finally remove the other infected kidney- we also must remember to use the deactivator at the end."

"(Man, I didn't sign up for this...)" Gabriel pulled another bench nearby.

The gunmen watched the scene carefully- they couldn't really understand what was happening except that the 'angel with black wings' was risking her life. "Is the boss gonna be alright?"

"Uh...Yeah." Maria didn't want to sound too hostile since they're the one with the guns. She whispered, "Guys, don't screw this up."

Alicia was already set for the organ removal.

Dr. Tachibana and Sartre were starting the first step. Tomoe passed a gray syringe to the leading surgeon. "The constrictor...Use it to close off the gateways and temporarily suture them closed before continuing with the incisions...Be careful."

CR-SO1 was swiftly completed the instructions. "Scalpel." He received the tool and took no time to remove the unwanted organ.

"Kidney's out-" Maria wasn't preparing for and organ transplant, so the infected kidney had to be put in a sealed bag- to prevent the virus from spreading. "Gabe and I will take over here while you operate on Alicia." She hardly noticed that she was stuck with her rival until she said his name. "(Damn...but it's for the kid...)"

"...Almost the process here, Dr. Sartre..." Tomoe said as they arrived to the second bench with Alicia.

Dr. Sartre had no problem operating- still, he had a stronger sense of atonement when it came to this certain girl. There were many reasons why: she has information from the past he believes may help him recover from his amnesia, she freed him from a mistaken prison sentence, she was Rosalia's mother, and the one main reason- she was a patient, one that respected him for who he was. Only a few doctors and friends were the same. "...I finished the removal. Get ready for the transplant."

The organ was speedily set and fit into the dying 'patient' by Tomoe as CR-SO1 finished off Alicia's half of the procedure. Dr. Torres and Cunningham switched sides with the other surgeons. Everything went quite rapidly in this large-scale operation; there were four moving doctors and two patients.

"Forceps and sutures-"

"...It's working..." Dr. Tachibana has always trusted her fellow doctors; here was no different. "...Now we must remove the second infected kidney..." Tomoe speculated and was confident this surgeon was too skilled for Resurgam- he was the best they ever had, far more professional compared to the many residents and interns there.

It was obvious that there was a violent reaction between the two viruses. The black veins were halfway gone and black bruises overlapped. The two pathogens were equaled in strength.

"Okay-" Maria placed the deactivator syringe next to Dr. Sartre and went to bag up the organ and seal it for good. "Finish it off, kid."

The gray syringe was administered; it worked like magic- eliminating the Rosalia along with the 'Bloody Rose' virus fighting it.

"We're done..." Dr. Tachibana checked the pulse on more time. He was stabilized.

Everyone let out various types of sighs.

Gabriel muttered to Maria, "You totally forgot..eh?" He was surprised the paramedic could still stand next to him. After all of those insults and events in the past years...and what happened that day, it really seems like he was getting old to the loud first responder.

"I'll kill you later..." Dr. Torres' threat wasn't as aggressive as it used to be.

The diagnostician turned away."Gimme a break..."

The bodyguards saw the doctors backing away from their leader. "Let's get outta here..." "Yeah." They put their weapons away and escaped lifting the 'boss' to the darker reaches of the mall.

"! Wait-" Tomoe knew it wasn't safe to transport the patient so abruptly after an operation. Her words were useless. "...They left..."

Maria picked up the unconscious Alicia from the bench, having the kid hold her first-aid kit. "We better go." She saw Hank return, meaning they can't stay much longer.

Dr. Freebird joined the group. "No need to tell me." He didn't see what happened form where he was, but it was clear that Alicia was out. "...So Dr. Sartre will be assisting me this afternoon..?"

CR-SO1 nodded. It was now his responsibility. "..." He was partly struggling trying to hold on to the container- he wasn't the type to do heavy-lifting.

Gabriel saw people drawing closer to them. "Let's scram before anything else happens..." This mall was seriously cursed.

The group moved towards the nearest exit of the place- the one connected to Resurgam.

Tomoe slowed near the doorway and said, "I will get everyone some lunch..."

Hunger- now that began to ring a bell. It was almost one o' clock- way past their meal time.

"Thank you, Dr. Tachibana." Hank words were the last spoken of the worn out doctors.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

"You know...you're light..." Maria said as she was about to leave the room.

There was no response.

The paramedic knew Alicia has yet to wake up. "...I going to make this bastard pay... you already lost too much..." She turned around to find Tomoe standing there with many bags of food. "!"

"Here's lunch..." Dr. Tachibana murmured. She somehow heard Maria speaking when she approached the doorway.

"Oh..." Maria was handed a brown bag. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tomoe's face was melancholy as she glanced at the sleeping girl. "Dr. Rosellini takes such extraordinary measures..."

"Yeah." The paramedic gave a small smirk and glimpsed at Alicia one last time. "She can be a pain sometimes..."

Dr. Tachibana tightened her hold on the sacks. "Well, I must continue on my way..." She looked back at Dr. Torres before distancing too far away. "I hope Dr. Freebird's operation goes smoothly..."

"It will." Maria spoke with ambition. "I'm going there."

"!" Tomoe was stunned by the paramedic's pure ferocity- not the one from violence; it's the kind of determination a warrior would have. "That's...honorable of you, Dr. Torres."

Maria didn't really care for this 'honor path' Tomoe followed- she was always doing the right thing. "Uh...Yeah. I'll go now." She left the lunch in the room for later and ran off.

Operation Room E

"The spinal cord...This will be dangerous..." Precision would be everything in this procedure. Dr. Freebird was slightly intimidated by the high risk of failure.

"We should-" Dr. Sartre was wanted to finish as soon as possible since the patient was already in a terrible condition, but his words were stopped when the operation doors opened. "!..Maria?"

Maria Torres thought she took forever to arrive. "I'm watching- so don't mess up."

Hank thought the words were bittersweet- it was the Maria talking and standing there, but it was nice to have an extra hand in case something goes bad. "Very well, then let's begin."

…

"I've entered the spine," Hank gently moved aside the spinal cord and saw a tumor waiting for him. He took the scalpel and let out a deep breath.

"How many are there..?" Maria saw only one- there was no black bruise or anything that was eye-catching...yet.

"I only see one now." Hank slowly made the incision, then took the forceps. "Extracting tumor..." he realized more tumors showed up as he placed the one he was working on in the tray. "!"

"There's more..." CR-SO1 stood next to the orthopedic surgeon and was slightly ill at ease since this was his first time watching this type of surgery.

Maria saw Hank has already removed two of those things. "There has to be a source like before...right?" She became tired was watching repeated extractions- slow and steady was not her.

"True..." CR-SO1 muttered. His train of thought was halted as soon as he saw the black bruise. "(Argh...)" He could stand it last time, but since he wasn't the one actually operating- his headache was more intense.

"It's starting-" Dr. Freebird was prepared for a raid of problematic tumors. "We must make haste with discovering this source.." He took the scalpel promptly.

"A source..." There was only thing that the paramedic could think of. "Could it be..?"

Dr. Sartre was distancing himself from the table to control the pain without disrupting operation. He somewhat recovered when he heard Maria's question. "The brain... is the source..?"

"That is possible..." Hank extracted the last visible tumor. "But this is orthopedics..."

"Well, just keep going." Maria put her hands on her hips and persisted with the slow-paced procedure.

"I suppose..." The orthopedic surgeon turned back at the spine. There was a tumor much larger than he has ever seen. "What- is this-?"

"Huge..!" Maria wondered if such a size was possible- it was big enough to take the place of two vertebrae.

The assisting surgeon came out of his headache and back to the operation. "..You're going to have to get the blood vessels out of the way, then extract it piece by piece." This seemed logical to him.

Hank followed the instructions, but the pieces came back together instantly after his incision. "It's just regenerating..."

"!" Maria went over the tools platform and got the syringe of Alicia's plagued blood. "Is this a good time?"

"This tumor is fairly black..." Hank stopped his scalpel and took the syringe from Maria's hand/

"Inject the blood directly into the tumor." CR-SO1 waited for a reaction.

Hank saw that the target seemed to...harden. "It's..."

"Cut it, now..!" Maria yelled to get Hank to take action. Even she knew what to do; if something was stuck on a wrong spot, get it off.

"It isn't regenerating..." He managed to pass this obstacle. "Rock solid."

The surgeon saw smaller tumors reappear. "There are more..." That distracting bruise was still in sight, following it was another headache. Memories came back to him whenever he saw this mark- but it wasn't happening. Do memories only return through Rosalia bruises?

"How about the deactivator?" Hank mentioned.

"Since the tumor has already been excised, we might not need it." CR-SO1 still thought it would be wise to have it availible- with this virus, anything could happen.

C.I.F.M.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

"_Dr. Kimishima? Any ideas..?_" The agent said through the line.

Naomi went through the evidence cards again. No matches left. She then spoke softly, "These are all dead ends..." The examiner cleared her throat. "We have to keep it simple. Little Guy, run through the database one more time- who could have access to Dr. Rosellini's and Bienati's data?"

There was a small wait before the agent could answer. "_Same results. They're all dead._"

Dr. Kimishima sighed, "Need I remind you that I'm not dense..?" Those words were not clear to the agent, but this was message was heard: "Assume that they're alive." She recalled how Rosalia's mother was thought to be deceased but in actuality was very well among the living.

"_Then...who?_" Little Guy could never understand what was going through Naomi's complicated mind. _"There are a number of people on this list..._"

"Who in the list of yours would have the most acessibility to Dr. Rosselini's data?" Naomi sounded more impatient than curious.

"_A fellow researcher...a relative..?_" Navel paused to check something. "_Dr. Kimishima...the one you are talking about is dead as well..._"

The forensic expert hated when her agent daydreams when she talks. "Didn't you listen to what I said..?" She strictly commanded, "Look him up."

The agent on the line was a bit embarrassed to be scolded at. He made a few clicks on his computer and read the reports. "_They...didn't locate the corpse yet...so-!_"

"Hm." The student has failed to surpass the master.

"_A hit!_" The agent's yell coursed through the speakers. "_This man also worked with Dr. Bienati!_"

Naomi gave a little smirk at the enlightened Little Guy. "At least we have a trail- now we follow it."

Operation Room E

"Was that the last one?" Dr. Torres was bored of the numerous extractions of the same kind of tumors.

"It seems so..." Hank put away the scalpel. "But the bruise is still here..." He began placing the vertebrae pieces back and screwing the plates in. "Should a neuro-surgery be performed?"

"Yeah...hey kid, get ready." Maria ran to the cabinets and collected various equipment. "They're some tools here."

CR-SO1 hasn't fully rid of his headache, but an operation could help distract him from the pain. He went over the the operation table as Hank finished stapling and taping the opening incision.

"I'll prepare the patient..." Dr. Freebird knew the brain was hard to operate on, but even more difficult to get to. "Be careful."

The paramedic replaced the old tool tray with the new one. "Make no mistakes." She attached the vital monitor wires to the patient and turned it on. "This is the brain we're talking about.

Warnings always had a way of sounding like a threat when they come from Maria's mouth."...Commencing surgery." Dr. Sartre never took much care to them, anyhow.

There were black-colored spots scattered on the surface of the brain. It looked similar to the swollen black bulges from the previous operations...

"Hurry up already..!" Maria understood that the abnormalities were important to observe before taking action, but the vitals were already dropping.

"Scalpel, drain-" The method CR-SO1 was using was same as the operation Alicia performed on her 'unknown' patient. The only problems were that there were no tumors; draining the black fluid only left him with what looked like an inflammation. "We need the inflammatory..."

"On the brain..!" Dr. Torres saw that this was completely guessed up, but those swollen red spots made from that black liquid really did seem to be inflammed.

Hank handed the surgeon a blue syringe. "...If you're sure...use it wisely..."

Before the surgeon got a chance to inject, another black mark appeared next to the original one. Any remaining spots disappeared from the operation field. "!"

"Rosalia...she's up here fighting, too..." Maria mumbled as she exchanged syringes with the astonished surgeon. "Here."

"(The deactivator...)" Dr. Sartre recognized the gray syringe he received. He injected it directly into the bruises, ending both of the viruses. "...It's over." It was relieving to see that those menacing bruises have went away.

"Phew..."

Dr. Freebird grinned at his fellow doctors. "Thank you both." He turned his head to the clock and continued, "It's has become quite late...we all should get dinner."

Maria looked at the surgeon's small frown. Oh, he has a problem when it comes to getting food... "You're staying, right...? I guess I can ask Tomoe to get you dinner..." She quickly ran off as the nurses entered the room.

Hank looked at CR-SO1; other than restlessness and hunger, there was a hint of regret in the surgeon's silence. "(How unfortunate that she is still unconscious...)"

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Near Midnight

The sleeping girl woke up to find that:

She's alive. The transplant was successful, it seems.

It's night. Same day or day after, she cannot tell.

She has a vistor. Scratch that. A dormant surgeon in her desk.

"(Sheesh, that doctor...)" Alicia couldn't sit up or stand in her condition. "You have freedom, you know..." She knew this surgeon was a light sleeper, there was no need to yell.

"!" Dr. Sartre's head raised a little, but couldn't go up any further due to lack of strength. He then realized that he tried to take advantage of the sleeping Dr. Rosellini and read the books on her office. Sadly, he never paid any attention to his health and fell asleep. "...The operation was sucessful." That was a good excuse: he waited for her to awaken to tell the news and happened to drift off doing so.

"...Thank you..." Alicia couldn't tell which operation he meant, but both seemed to end okay. "..." She turned her head away from the surgeon; she didn't mind him reading her books, but to actually stay in her office, again? "...I'll become an adipocere when I die, right?"

CR-SO1 was surprised by the odd question- it was out of subject and easy to answer. "...It's...possible." He thought a straightforward 'yes' would be too much for her.

"...I guess I still have much to do before then..."

The words resonated throughout the office. CR-SO1 thought for a full hour by her meaning before falling asleep.

Resurgam First Care Hallway

Next Morning

Gabriel was nagging at RONI when he walked into a small blockade of doctors. "!...(What did I do this time..?)" He heard conversations, but they weren't focused on him. "What's the commotion about?"

"...Those guys from yesterday. They had something to say." Maria Torres was staring through the window while answering.

Dr. Cunningham had a blank face. Maria's answering him? "(This has to be serious if she's like this...)"

The surgeons overheard Maria's words as they drew near the expanding group. "So that medical examiner is here...?" Alicia asked; she still felt too weak to be walking.

Dr. Tachibana nodded. "Dr. Kimishima decided to personally interrogate...she should be finished by now..."

It was that moment the door was opened. Those two bodyguards ran to the exit of the hospital upon leaving the room. Naomi came out and noticed the large gathering of doctors.

"Did we get any information?" Hank said before anyone else could ask.

"Yes. We narrowed down a suspect." The forensic expert glanced at Alicia.

Maria didn't notice; she was about to explode of curiousity. "Well? Who is it?"

Dr. Kimishima didn't answer right away, she shot another look at the girl. "..."

"?" Gabriel has never seen Naomi hesitate to speak. He traced her point of view and turned to Alicia. "(The kid..?)"

"Does it have some connection to me again...?" Dr. Rosellini figured, there would be no other reason why to directly face her.

The other doctors were quiet at that question.

"Yes and no." Naomi finally answered.

'Yes and no?'

"What does that mean..?" Maria clenched her teeth- something really unexpected will be said.

The silver-haired woman closed her eyes. "We believe...your husband is behind this." She opened her eyes to the doctors' stunned faces.

"'Ex-'...isn't he dead..?" Alicia's voice was cold.

"It he is deceased, then how is he a suspect?" Tomoe questioned.

Naomi turned to face the direction of the main lobby. "The body was never discovered...it was ruled dead."

"Then it's possible..." Alicia also turned away from the group.

Dr. Cunningham looked at the young widow. "You don't sound too happy." He himself didn't care much about his divorce, but lives were lives. He remembered Alicia saying something about family in her act back then...

"It was arranged." The topic was returning her some painful memories.

Gabriel knew she did have a romance, there was no lying to him. He broke up, too- but never expected that they had this much in common.

"Do we know where he is?" Maria really wanted to beat this guy up. What kind of guy messes with women like that? He just leaves her in the dust, goes off committing murder, and wants a epidemic- damn, men do suck.

"We're tracking a dead man." Naomi responded.

Tomoe interjected, "Didn't you receive a description from the victims?"

"I did." The medical examiner lifted her phone. "They are looking him up." She then walked away from the doctors.

The group ran out of words to say.

Gabriel broke the silence by asking, "Anyone with an 'unknown' patient?"

"That won't help; it can be sudden, like yesterday." Alicia noted.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen..." Hank muttered as everyone split up and went on their separate ways.

Dr. Sartre's Office

"?" CR-SO1 was reading through his schedule when he saw the office door was opened.

Dr. Rosellini stood in the doorway with a worried face. "Do you...still have the journal..?"

The surgeon reached for the old, torn journal on the higher slots of his desk. He had permission to read it, but its true owner was the girl. "...You wrote that he...changed. What did you mean..?"

Alicia walked over to retrieve the tattered diary. "...When I first told him that I was...you know...he started to work much harder..." She lowered her head. "We researched the same subject...and...he became insane with his work." She looked back at the surgeon in regret; she couldn't supply a name and Dr. Kimishima didn't give her one. "That's all I remember."

Dr. Sartre couldn't react- another person interrupted by entering the room. Make that: Maria sprinting into his office.

"We got a patient with the virus- the blood has no effect!" The paramedic was amazed to see that she hit two birds with one stone. Both kids were in the room, heaven knows why.

"It's a heart-located virus..?" CR-SO1 put on his lab coat.

"How did you know..?" Maria's volume dropped with the question. "This guy keeps having all of these cardiac arrests..."

Alicia set the journal on the desk. "The final defense has been breached...let's go..!"

Operation Room A

Outside

"Dammit...we can't do anything..." Dr. Sartre watched the doctors already in the O.R. They couldn't take any action in this situation. The line of cardiac arrests just won't stop. Even if they had time, they couldn't do much about the virus.

"It was a sudden one..." Maria felt guilty dragging the surgeons into the impossible operation, but they were the best ones in the hospital.

Dr. Rosellini knew the stabilizer will not last forever. "...Do you have a blood sample from the real Rosalia...?"

"What?" The paramedic knew they couldn't get blood from an adipocere.

"The real Rosalia is much stronger- if the virus we're dealing with is not exactly related to Rosalia...it might work." The surgeon doesn't know if his words made complete sense to Dr. Torres, but she seemed to get the gist of it.

"...I don't know if we have any..." Maria grumbled.

"We'll keep the patient alive for as long as possible- go look for it..!" With Alicia's words, Maria dashed down the hall and towards the hospital's medicine storage area.

The surgeons made quick preparations and entered the O.R.

Operation Room A

"Move aside, we're taking charge-!" CR-SO1 moved to the operation table as the other doctors and nurses moved back.

Alicia observed the bruises to the veins of he patient. "Black everything..." There were also swollen red spots spread across the heart. "We need the inflammatory-!" The nurse handed a blue syringe over to her.

A flat line appeared on the monitor. "Cardiac arrest!" Dr. Sartre resuscitated the patient and continued draining the black fluid from the discolored bulges on the organ.

The other staff members in the room could only watch the two struggle. The surgeons' movements were at a blinding speed- so fast that they could not lift a finger to help.

"I treated all the inflammations..." Alicia saw that the surgeon was not far behind with the removal of the black substance. "All we need is the blood..."

"Come on, Maria!" Dr. Sartre had done his part- all he could do now was wait.

Wait for death or Maria.

Medicine Storage Area

Maria Torres went in the Special Materials Room and was surrounded by cabinets and bottles of all colors- but what she really needed was just one of the many vials. "(Where can I find Rosalia's blood..?)"

She then saw a tube of pollen way in the back row. "(Oh yeah, the flower sample...)" She took the pollen off of the rack it was on and ran back out into the hall.

"(This isn't blood though...)" The paramedic looked around and saw the blood transfusions and donations were stored right next-door. "(Dammit, can this place get any more confusing?)"

Maria grabbed some type O blood vials from a fridge and brought them along with the pollen to a counter. "(Wasn't very good in chemistry...Oh well...)" She poured a little of the pollen into the blood and hoped it was right. "(That should do the trick...)"

Dr. Torres returned the flower sample to its rightful place and then began heading back to the O.R., begin careful not to spill the blood.

Operation Room A

"...The patient doesn't have much longer..." Alicia saw the vitals nearing the twenties, there were only two syringes of stabilizer left.

The sliding doors gave way to Maria, who had three vials in hand. "Here- use this-!"

Alicia already had a empty syringe ready in her hand; she received one vial and drew from it carefully. "You made this..?" She handed the filled syringe to Dr. Sartre.

Dr. Torres was bent over and gasping for air- she held out a thumps up to answer the question.

The staff members in the room were dumbfounded to see the hot-tempered Maria Torres in such a state.

"It reacted-!...The deactivator...!" The surgeon's call got the nurses running through the supplies. He was given a gray syringe by Alicia, who found it first.

"...! It's working... Vital's stabilized!" Alicia closed her eyes in relief as the nearby nurses transported the patient gratefully.

The other doctors who didn't participate felt like beginning interns after such a demonstration; they left with their heads lowered, but were appreciative to have their operation end in success.

CR-SO1 now realized how Alicia's virus defeated the heart mutations- with the presence of the Rosalia virus. "Rosalia's blood interacted with yours...and got the third virus involved; the deactivator shut down all three." He looked at Dr. Rosellini, who was saddened to hear that she could only reach to Rosalia through viral reactions.

"Great! Now we can take on anything..!" Maria cracked her knuckles at their accomplishment.

"This procedure is only to be used for this virus..." Alicia took off her gloves and the ribbon she rushed to tie on.

The doors to the O.R. gave way to a green-haired diagnostician- Gabriel Cunningham. But this guy didn't look like her was here to mess around. "...You guys might wanna check the news."

Dr. Torres scanned the guy's face. Yep, no joke. "...This way-!" She ran past Gabriel.

The surgeons followed; Gabriel let out a sigh. "You expect this old guy to just run after ya, huh..?"

Conference Room

The closest TV to the operation rooms was here- but Maria discovered they were beat to it. Hank and Tomoe were there already watching.

Dr. Tachibana reported as soon as the others arrived, "Dr. Kimishima and the police have found the crinimal..." She then noticed her bad wording- this was Dr. Rosellini's husband she was talking about. "!"

Dr. Freebird cleared up Tomoe's mistake by saying, "Professor Gwein Rosellini...there is a threat of release of some chemical that is preventing his capture."

The doctors then waited for anyone's response- especially Alicia's.

"Maria-!" The girl's words were clear to the paramedic's ears.

"You wanna go there, right..?" Dr. Torres knew this kid; a word from her was all she needed.

Gabriel saw Alicia's nod and stepped back. "Woah- what...?" He's surprised that he didn't get hurt yet- this kid's bravery always led to danger.

"It's going to be another stand-off..." Alicia began walking to the doorway with Maria. "It's best if someone he'll recognize confront him."

"Anyone else?" Maria was sure the kid would follow.

Tomoe looked at everyone's faces, plenty of hesitation was showed. "We're all Dr. Kimishima's friends...we should all go."

"Count me out..." Gabriel hated the last time he hanged out with Naomi- leg cramps all over from standing.

"Gabriel, isn't Dr. Kimishima your friend as well..?" Hank mentioned. He knew Gabriel made calls to the medical examiner.

"Yeah," Sure, he was her news reporter for the hospital- but he wasn't the one to give the teddy bear to her, not that close (even if it was a bomb like she said). "But I wouldn't wanna-"

"A chicken;" Maria shrugged and continued into the hallway. "Might as well leave it in the pen." She didn't want to rely on similies- but Tomoe and Alicia were there.

"W-what?" Gabriel didn't expect those words to come out of Maria's mouth. "Oh, I get it- sweet revenge, huh?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Now I really don't wanna go."

"Humph. If Naomi asks, 'Where's Gabe?' I'll say: Taking a coffee break." Maria's face was turned away while she was talking, there was a smirk across her face.

"Why you-!"

"Dr. Cunningham-!" Tomoe shouted; this was no time for an argument.

The smoking diagnostician clenched his teeth and took out his cigarette. "Fine! I'll go..." He never thought Maria would pull this with everyone else was around- peer pressure.

"Took you guy's long enough..." Alicia enjoyed seeing the man give in to the paramedic. Still, time was of the essence.


	22. Chapter 22 Bloody Roses

Cumberland College Grounds

Building Number Two- Medical Research Facilities

Outside

10:00 AM

Naomi Kimishima was standing in the front of the tall complex; a line of police made sure none were to pass through to the entrance. It was clear that this place brought sorrowful memories, but now was not the time to panic as the civilians nearby are...there's a murderer on the loose.

A lone officer approached the silver-haired forensic expert, who was busy trying to determine the next course of action to take. "Dr. Kimishima- doctors from Resurgam are seeking passage!" He pointed far into the crowd, but the woman didn't stir.

"...Let them through." Naomi was expecting Gabriel to inform the others anyway, so she didn't call in advance. Her words sent the officer away, and back with six doctors.

The doctors all observed the building as they were led by the escort.

Cumberland College- though it went through a massacre in the past, it still stands. And the high number of students and professors that stood at the far back of the crowd proved how much it has flourished over the years.

CR-SO1 was never expecting a sudden return. Even if he'll never face his adoptive father here, the memory of the abandonment will stay with him. "..." It was still hard to turn his attention elsewhere- this exact place was where the bio-attack was. But when he finally managed to look away, he saw Detective Ian Holden on the other side of them, also glimpsing at how coincidental this was. He, too, came here to see that this murderous plot would not come to pass.

Alicia had mixed feelings. She may have met Albert here before, but now meeting her ex-husband here was completely guaranteed. "...(Just what went wrong...back then..?)"

The medical examiner sneaked a peek at the doctors behind her. They were all staring at the building in different moods: sadness, regret, anger- but that lost diagnostician...wonder how he got here. "We've surrounded the building... no hostages."

The doctors saw her back, sensing that they weren't the only ones overwhelmed by the weight of the situation.

"So you're stuck, huh?" Dr. Cunningham sneered. Naomi seemed to be more frustrated than depressed. He made a few steps away from the huddle of doctors, and lit a cigarette. "Now what?" Obviously he didn't came here to do much- Alicia was already here, so let her do the work and get this over with already.

"There's only one in the building..." Dr. Rosellini muttered to herself. A personal confrontation would make things easier, but was more pressure for her.

Naomi still didn't look back, and responded, "If you think that they'll simply let you inside..." She sighed. "They won't allow it."

Maria began pacing, causing Gabriel to back off even further. "Well, what can we do?" She was growing extremely impatient. If the police cannot barge in there and set that guy straight, then she'll gladly dish out that moron's punishment for ruining Alicia's and Rosalia's life and wasting her time.

"Nothing..." Dr. Sartre watched the paramedic stomp back and forth. "Just wait..." He wasn't so enthusiastic as her; truth was that he didn't want to go in at all. It'll just return some nightmares he rather forget.

Dr. Torres stopped her small walk and gave a glare at the surgeon. "That isn't any good-!" Her words stung, but the surgeon remained expressionless. She usually gives him awkward comments during operations, but rude complaints she gives to all.

Dr. Tachibana moved up to Maria. "Dr. Torres..." Tomoe's head tilted and a light frown was on her face. "I agree...but..." She couldn't finish her sentence with the paramedic's angry mood lingering.

"Damn..!" Maria was going to bolt. Hank's hand grabbed her arm and prevented her from delivering justice to the criminal hidden in the labs.

Dr. Freebird let go fairly early because Maria lost her motivation with everyone's lack of interest. It was useless now.

"What kind of virus is he threatening us with..?" Dr. Rosellini paid no mind to the ongoing yelling from the mob behind the doctors.

Naomi paused at the question. Before she could answer, someone else replied.

"We don't know. The security cameras were taken out." A blond man in a dark-blue suit went up to them, specifically Dr. Kimishima.

At that moment, Naomi spun around at the voice of her agent. "You too, Little Guy..?"

Navel blushed at her calling him that nickname in public. "Spare me some action once in a while..." He then received a serious look of 'where's Alyssa' and stammered, "Chief Wayne insisted that I go... Aly-.. Miss Alyssa is with him right now..." The agent almost forgot his formalities; never speak names plainly in front of Dr. Kimishima with people around- she says it made him look unprofessional. But why do kids count?

"Good." The woman turned back around- as a sign of relief. Alyssa was her first priority- if she goes, Navel goes (or whoever she was left with).

Maria scratched her head in desperation. "So, is the door locked or something?" The entrance sliding doors looked operable to her. If it weren't for everyone moping in sadness, she would be beating up the jerk researcher at this moment.

The forensic expert stated, "The front isn't the problem..." She continued plainly, "The criminal is in the basement...the door there will only be opened by people with access."

"It's been hacked." Navel added.

"No good..." The paramedic then looked at the surgeons next to her. "Hey, this facility is for researchers, right?" The kids had a thing for books and reading- every time she came to get them, she sees at least one of them studying some sort of complicated document. "Then these two..." She knew for a fact that Alicia was one, but for CR-SO1 she had to guess.

Dr. Cunningham cannot help himself overhearing the doctors, especially Maria. "You think they'll say 'yes' on that one?" Leave it to her to be the hard-headed one, thinking that everything was there and dandy. "Think again..."

"Who asked for you-?" Dr. Torres was held back by Hank again. Gabriel and those big officials up there never cease to drive her angry.

Tomoe's eyes were wandering at the increasing horde of people. "The crowd is growing quickly..." At this rate, the line of police won't be there for long; something had to be done soon.

"Little Guy...ask again if we can get access." Naomi was sure that since a relative of the criminal was here that the government had little reason to decline the request.

The agent went towards the police cars and swiftly returned, typing on a black laptop. "Dr. Kimishima...You as well?" Navel hesitated to add in his boss' name to the list.

"High-ranking doctors, professors and researchers should be allowed to enter." Her answer meant 'yes,' and also meant something else for the doctors.

"So we can all go?" Maria was satisfied with the answer- Resurgam was pretty famous; she might be able to bring justice after all.

Gabriel flinched. "Woah- I'm not comin'." He received disappointed looks from many of the doctors.

"You're such a loser." The rival mumbled.

"...I'll pretend not to hear that." Gabriel had enough of this. He went farther away from the group and into a little spot of peace with his cigarette. There's no way he's letting women take advantage of him again, not by Maria's poetry and insults, Tomoe's freakish ninja techniques and cute face, Alicia's dramatic acting or sob story, Naomi's cases of disaster or voodoo hotline, Esha's yelling and sappy attitude, Lisa's son or monetary issues. Never again. Period.

Navel was awaiting the response and almost dropped his jaw when he saw the message. "W-what..?" His word caught everyone's attention to him and his laptop.

Dr. Kimishima glanced at the agent's shocked face. "Is there a problem?"

"They...granted your request..." Little Guy caught his breath after noticing how dumbfounded he sounded like. He scrolled down and continued reading. "There's some personal advice...'Don't do anything that'll get ya killed'..." Reading that in front of Naomi was embarrassing.

There was a chuckle from Gabriel. "(That stubborn, American-loving idiot never ceases to amaze me...)"

"Hm..." The silver-haired woman took that piece of information with caution. "Well done." She complimented both the reading and the results of the request, turning to face the direction of the entrance to the building.

"O-oh wait. They only let in so many." Navel saw Naomi look back at him with botheration. "Three." Was the only word her could utter with Naomi's glare.

The doctors grew silent as the noises of the crowd rose in volume.

"Damn..." Dr. Torres sighed. Complications are always with them and no one else.

Dr. Rosellini took another step and turned away from everyone. "Of course I have to go..." She was the reason how they got clearance- that meant there were really only two spots to take.

"I'd like to enter as well." And by that, Naomi must follow- for her word was never to be questioned.

"Well..?" Only one spot. But Maria was not interested in delivering justice only to get intervened by the medical examiner. She looked at the others for another volunteer.

Only three doctors remained- excluding Gabriel:

Tomoe was certain the chain of crimes was considered dishonorable, but she didn't wish to act rashly without knowing the details.

Hank also had no wish to punish as much as Maria did, and would probably have little effect in the room trying to persuade a person he cannot relate to.

And the kid... well, he was quiet as usual.

"...I'll go." Dr. Sartre spoke softly- there was only one reason for him to follow, and that was to see if he can fit some the pieces of Alicia's past to his own. He would have to ignore the other painful memories along the way.

Dr. Cunningham's ears were sharp enough to hear the surgeon's whisper. "You sure...?" He was surprised to hear the boy even mutter a word, but now was a bad time to talk. "Nevermind." He wasn't going in there- so best to keep his mouth shut for now.

The three doctors began walking to the doors casually.

"Dr. Kimishima-" Little Guy ran in front of Naomi and held up a small black pin. "Bring this."

The forensic expert glanced at the item. "This isn't time for a fashion checkup." Her remark made the agent blush. The truth was that she knew what the device does.

"It's a camera.." The pin was taken out of Navel's hand and clipped onto Naomi's scarlet tie. "We can get visual and audio of what's in front of you..."

"Well then..." Dr. Kimishima walked past her agent without any words of gratitude, but Navel received her gratitude by her just accepting the piece of technology. "Let's move." Naomi led the other two followers into the complex with a small sense of haste.

Maria paced again, with balled-up fists. "Dammit..." She suddenly stopped and looked up at the towering building. "Don't go dying on us again..."

Cumberland College

Medical Research Facilities

Basement

Naomi had to memorize the layout of the building in order to lead- the inside was completely shrouded in pitch-black darkness. The lighting was most likely shut off by the criminal, along with the hacked basement door. Windows only provided temporary help; when they reached the staircase (elevators were obviously inoperable), steps were taken with caution and hands were gripped tightly to the side handles.

The doctors reached the basement a few minutes later; Naomi slashed her ID to activate to mechanism. The lock on the door was undone- the other two slipped by before the door completely closed.

The basement lab was also covered in darkness, but there was a streak of light from a row of ceiling lamps in the center. Messy desks and bookshelves chock-full of encyclopedias bordered the large room- granite tables and cabinets were in the large room,too. The perfect science lab design. Still, considering the quality of the lighting, it was hardly a place for a meeting.

Dr. Rosellini was father away from the light than other doctors. She and the others were in the darkness, daring not to walk any further.

Dr. Kimishima saw a silhouette move from the back-round. "There's no need to hide."

"...So they sent doctors..." The voice was a bit higher-pitched than a normal aged man- mild irritation was evident. "Negotiations are useless."

"Show yourself." Naomi went straight to the point.

There was a silence.

"...You'll die anyway." This criminal walked into the streak of faint light.

But it was enough to make everyone hold their breath.

This man...isn't in his sixties...he's appears to be in the young twenties...almost a teenager- shorter than Tomoe and Alicia. He had brown hair that spiked in all directions and dull brown eyes that contained no happiness. A small lab coat was worn over a professional white shirt with a cobalt tie and tan pants; glasses to finish the researcher look- everything was expected, just not the change in...age.

Alicia knew what he did: he used the same virus she has on himself. The ex-husband was the exact same age as she was when she bailed CR-SO1. If the virus had the same effects, then the man thought to be dead may also lost half of his memory...maybe not. Either way, she will wait for the right time to make an entrance.

"...What do you want..?" Professor Rosellini said straight into the darkness- he couldn't see who was there, but he cared no less. "...I'm busy."

"What did you do to yourself...?" The medical examiner could not stop those words for escaping her mouth; she didn't foresee this.

The professor turned his back to the voice. "My life's work has betrayed me..." He then shot a cold look back. "Make any sudden moves...and everyone dies." A remote was seen in his raised right hand.

That glare was the same remorseful look that Professor Sartre left his son with.

Naomi saw two mechanisms on the sides of the room in the little light there was. Most likely they contained either radioactive or explosive chemicals along with the virus. Possibly the 'Bloody Rose' one. Despite the situation, she continued interrogating. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" A long pause followed the question. Gwein slowly lowered his arm and mumbled, "...That answer was lost with my partner."

'Partner?' "Are you referring to Dr. Bienati..?" Dr. Kimishima gained curiosity.

"Aaron..?" The criminal paused. "Humph. We shared data... I told him to give a test shot to her..."

The doctors drew another sharp breath before the man even finished.

Alicia couldn't believe it. He 'told' that lunatic doctor to use her as a test subject..?

He was the one who made Rosalia and her hosts of lethal viruses?

He started the chain of devastation that took so many lives and ruined those affected by them?

He, her own husband, made her a sinner and suffer through all of these events?

No. There must be a reason. What would make any man want to go this far?

The professor's voice grew bitter with contempt as he continued. "He took it too far...more of a madman that I was." He ended with a resentful tone. "May that bastard burn."

Hatred.

At least now it was clear who actually crossed the line. Unfortunately, this man's wish has already been carried out by the common people.

"Aaron Bienati is already dead." Frankly, Naomi would like it that way- that criminal was no doctor.

"Too bad... I'd like to kill him myself, had the chance." Gwein shrugged. "Both of us wanted it that way..."

"She would have called off the marriage long ago." Dr. Rosellini kept her voice small.

The ex-husband spun back around at those words. His face was furious. "Don't forget you'll die." He held up the switch in a threat, failing to recognize the voice.

The forensic examiner understood the reason behind Alicia talking in 3rd person. She plans to join in on the scheme, but it was too early to spoil the truth now. Before she could change the subject, the girl spoke again.

"What drove you this insane..?"

There was a silence from the professor. He turned back around quietly to answer,"Anyone who went through the same research hell as I have should know." The words from the criminal sounded dead to the doctors' ears.

The three doctors in the room paused. They all can relate to him in some way.

Dr. Kimishima had no luck in forgetting her past as Nozomi Weaver and the "Devil Doctor." Curing sinners that were tortured repeatedly was a cruel nightmare no one could bear. She cannot curse her new title of "Corpse Whisperer" nor bless it; but was able to at least cherish the time spent out of the Delphi.

Dr. Sartre remembered Alicia and Professor Sartre each spoke about this subject once. He couldn't tell which was worse- the couple's imprisonment in research labs fighting for survival or his own decade of separation and confusion in an isolated, freezing cell. Both were scars that will never heal.

As for Dr. Rosellini... she understood every word of her spouse. She was taken at age nine; he arrived at the labs four years after her at age fifteen. It took herself more than thirty years to break free- four more than how long Gwein had to wait. She couldn't say that she was completely outraged against the lab orphanages; they did receive good payment, shelter, and food. The only thing sacrificed was freedom; this was what angered her.

However, was this all there was to this criminal's motive?

The professor grew tense with the passing noiseless minutes. "Do you have an answer?"

Naomi knew this man was eager to have them answer. He wanted more to realize the brutal world the innocents are unaware of- she knew this fact all too well. "Are you speaking of the government..?" Even though this was the truth, sometimes it's best if others don't know.

The criminal was still quiet at the correct answer. He gave a emotionless stare facing the side and scoffed, "...They're a bunch of corrupt fools."

Indignation.

Dr. Kimishima's volume rose to object. "Is punishing those who abuse their power worth all of this...?" She knew this culprit has already taken many lives, any more on her watch was unacceptable.

Nothing was said from the criminal. He held the remote tightly and hesitated to press the button that will lead to a mass homicide.

Outside

"Dammit-!" Dr. Torres stomped on the concrete with greater frustration than before. There was nothing to do but watch this confession- making her want to scream. No one messes with women, specifically her friends, and definitely not with her guiltless Roses. She believed Alicia can do the job, but Maria was dying to slap some sense into this imbecile. "Can't we go in now..?"

The others that were outside felt powerless.

Gabriel was still smoking and was in his little spot of peace- he could see the computer screen from where he stood. He half-enjoying seeing hid rival thrashing, half-bored with the conversation. "Can't they just leave him in there..?"

Dr. Tachibana translated Dr. Cunningham's harsh words into a more nonviolent question. "Is there a method to open the door, Agent Navel?"

Little Guy was surprised that any of the doctor knew his name. He answered, "It's severely hacked...The encryption is too complicated...Trying to reclaim it would shut it down." The agent felt ashamed to admit that he himself couldn't lift a finger- whoever this murderer was, he sure knows how to destroy networks.

"Well, what are they doing?" The diagnostician mumbled. "Talking won't work." He turned his head away from the screen and to the crowd. Man, did the noises give him headaches.

Inside

Alicia broke the silence. "You went this far...and failed. In the end, you became one." She had no tone of compassion.

"What..?" The professor was temporarily stunned by the accusation. "Don't compare me to them..!" He found the voice familiar; he pressed a small button on the side of the man-made remote to turn on the row of ceiling lamps to reveal two doctors- none that he recognized.

Dr. Sartre adjusted to the lights and decided to make a statement. "... Sacrificing any life is corrupt..." He felt uncomfortable to be personally insulting someone. "You're no different." CR-SO1 ended quietly, unsure if opening his mouth was a wise choice.

"No... you're worse." Naomi concluded.

Gwein couldn't understand why these doctors were making such unreasonable choices. He raised the remote once more. "Don't you see that everyone will die..?" Any average person would run for the hills at this point- the ones standing in front of his weren't even flinching.

"Your partner surely doesn't want this."

That voice again. It wasn't from the ones in front of him- but the next row of lights weren't functional. He put down his arm and questioned, "Who do you think you are-?" The ex-husband was too enraged to figure out the third person.

Footsteps were heard. "I never would agree to this..."

The two doctors spaced apart further and saw the figure emerge from the darkness.

The ex-wife entered the faint light and directly looked at her ex-husband with regret. "Gwein...what were you thinking?" Her words were soft, but managed to echo throughout the room.

The young professor froze. "Mir- You're...still alive..?" Everything he has said so far was not meant for her.

"Unlike you...I was saved." Alicia whispered.

The doctors watch the man unable to respond. The emotions of anger drained out of him and were replaced with sorrow and guilt. "How...I...!"

It was that moment that something in him stopped.

Oh. The virus.

He'd fall. So will the death switch.

He'd end the world.

He'd kill everyone- kill her.

It was too late to explain.

It was too late to apologize.

It was too late.

"!" CR-SO1 and Naomi couldn't react fast enough.

Alicia was in a closer distance- she darted. Catching his arm; the remote was seized in the other hand. They landed with the husband collapsing into the wife's arms.

It went all too quickly for the spectators.

Alicia slid the remote across the tiled floor to a random corner- some buttons on the side of the switch were accidentally hit, causing many of the lights to come on.

It wasn't too late to change.

It was only too late to die.

Yells from outside were heard- perhaps Maria's or Navel's. Officers broke through the mechanized door and surrounded the scene. The Resurgam doctors weren't far behind.

"Leave us some room-!" Dr. Kimishima said to get the police away from the dying murderer.

The six doctors encircled the girl. She was checking for a pulse.

"Sheesh..." Gabriel dropped his cigarette as he was dragged in by Maria- he was exhausted. Taking another look at the scene, it seems his words of 'talking won't work' were false: the husband emotionally crumbled at the question from his wife. Not that he himself will do the same to Lisa.

"He's in cardiac arrest-.." Alicia glanced at the doctors. "He has the same virus I have...We need to operate..." She felt uneasy asking them to help save the murderer. But it doesn't matter, she had to put some effort into saving lives, even if it was her husband on the line.

The Resurgam doctors looked and nodded to each other differently. Dr. Cunningham and Torres weren't ecstatic, the other doctors were determined. Dr. Kimishima left the doctors to their own devices to make sure the officers don't intervene.

As Dr. Freebird lifted up the young professor, Dr. Tachibana asked, "Attempting to transport him to Resurgam is dangerous...are we sure about this?"

"We don't have the necessary tools to operate now...The deactivator isn't here..." Dr. Sartre continued, "If we can keep him alive in the ambulance..."

"Hypothetically speaking, right?..." Gabriel distanced himself from getting punched. "Tch. He's gonna suffocate. You think he can hold a breath for even a minute?" The diagnostician had a good point- taking him now would end in failure without some backup to rely on.

Dr. Rosellini muttered, "I can use it..."

Gabriel couldn't object. If she chooses to kill herself trying to save this guy, he won't stop her.

The medical examiner's head was faced to the doctors when she heard Alicia's words. She then watched them dash out of the room. "...The healing touch will only last so long...until the user..." But her words were only heard by CR-SO1, who surprisingly was the last of the doctors to leave.

The surgeon knew the woman was right- he had to make sure the couple survives... it wasn't pure coincidence for them to meet each other.

Outside

Maria was first to exit the building. She was completely out of it. Not only does she have to save a criminal she rather lash out at, she had to somehow get him to Resurgam- through a humongous crowd of... overly angry people. "Damn..." She was more frustrated than anything else.

"This isn't going to help us..." Hank and the others were in despair, they were stuck in the middle of protestants and mobs that could break through the police forces at any moment.

Gabriel could say that now he was happy to see his rival all messed up- he himself wanted out of this mess. "We need an AED... It's already been minutes..."

Maria closed her eyes for a second, then opened them and ran to Hank. "We aren't gonna need it-" She raised her arm and delivered a timed blow to the dying criminal.

"! Maria-" Tomoe couldn't finish her exclamation.

The paramedic took the guy from Hank's hands and yelled, "This building should be connected to the other ones-" She was a bit satisfied to actually get to whack the guy, but she had to finish the job- get him on an ambulance to save him and then take him to jail for good. "...My ambulance is near one of 'em-!"

The surgeons followed the paramedic into the building in search of a passageway.

Remaining was Tomoe, Hank and Gabriel.

Tomoe realized there was still one spot left- she prepared her speed techniques in chase. "Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Freebird- please wait here. I shall go with Dr. Torres and see this through." She vanished before Gabriel could utter a word in protest.

If he heard correctly- rephrasing what Tomoe just said... 'wait here?' No. The diagnostician is not going to just stand and await the aggressive crowd to send him to his death.

Hank stood beside his disturbed friend thinking of some way to assist the other doctors. "Gabriel...see if you can call Chief Patel in advance."

Woah- now Hank wants him to call Esha? It's like asking him to jump off a cliff. A death wish. "Hank...isn't there-"

"We must give lend a helping hand to our fellow doctors." Dr. Freebird exchanged serious looks.

Gabriel lamentably put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a simple cellphone. It was old, and he didn't really use it in a while. He flipped it open to find that it was on low battery.

Great...here's a hard decision:

Use the last of the juice to get a ride and make it back in time for a late, but not completely delayed, lunch.

Or waste it on calling the boss to help the kids. "..."

Considering having Hank staring at him and that no one would really want to pick him up- choice two was the only one available. "Fine..." Gabriel discovered a new problem- exactly what was Esha's phone number? He'd rather not know. "...(I'm gonna have to ask the agent of Naomi's...)"

Maria's Ambulance

Okay- this wasn't her own assigned ambulance. She took one of the spare ones since she was in a hurry and because hers had a few 'engine' problems. She would gladly fix it herself, but no- the Chief made her pay for the professional mechanics. Her ride was so much cleaner than this hunk of junk- it had stuff all right, but not her stuff...the deactivator was one of those things.

"How long-?" Dr. Sartre yelled. He and Alicia were in the back standing; being tossed around by the crazy vehicle and having a patient in critical condition was not making them any more patient.

Tomoe was in the passenger seat and saw Maria trying to think up a good answer.

"At most ten minutes-!" She worded it wrong- at least ten minutes. The paramedic turned the wheel side-to-side rapidly, zig-zagging through the traffic.

The swerving made it hard to keep balance.

Alicia finished hooking up the vital monitor- vitals were at forty-two. "I can last five minutes. Use stabilizer til then..." Vitals were now at thirty-nine. "I'll start before he suffocates..."

The other surgeon ran out of words to say. Her ability was the only option- not using it would make the operation a lost cause.

Tomoe sensed the enemy time has become. "Dr. Torres, please hurry-!"

"I know, but I can't just fly through here-!" Maria cursed the fact she had Tomoe and Alicia on board- she couldn't swear...just can't get herself to do it.

The speed was already flying- if not, why else would the surgeons keep getting hurled back and forth?

Maria braked, causing the ambulance to come to a screeching halt. The passengers were again thrown by the momentum.

"Maria..." Tomoe whispered. She forgot her formalities at the crisis at hand.

"...(Damn, don't give me that...)" The paramedic looked at the side mirrors. One- cars. The other- an alley. "...I'm taking another way-" She stepped on the gas and spun the wheel.

This could be a dead end or a shortcut. Damnation or salvation.

Resurgam First Care

Head Chief's Office

Esha was busy scribbling on paperwork until the office phone suddenly rung. She dropped the pen, took in a breath, lift the phone up and pressed the speaker button. "Head Chief Esha Patel speaking." Does she hate her routinely intro- but a job's a job. A terrible one, it was.

A scratch sound came out of the speaker, though it was still obvious who it was. "_Esha- get __the Rosalia deactivator ready. An ambulance is headed you way; meet them outside with it-_" The phone was abruptly hung up.

"Gabe-?" Esha wasn't expecting calls from the diagnostician anytime soon. "(How did he get my number...?)...Nurse-!" Forget about the person behind the call; focus on the reason behind it.

Cumberland College

That's it- no more power in the cell.

No lunch.

Just a crowd screaming their heads off.

Good luck. Save that idiot and throw him in prison.

"Do remember to pick us up..." Gabriel took out another cigarette and his old lighter. "Waiting sucks..."

"Gabriel..." Hank knew Gabriel was reliable- the only negative traits were lack of enthusiasm and rude humor. He used to be somewhat optimistic before the divorce; now with Joshua around, the diagnostician had to act as before. In Hank's view, his friend was actually enjoying those visits. He knows Gabriel laments about it, there was stress as well, but there was always a smirk hidden in those man's words.

"I know... 'Patience is a virtue'..." Dr. Cunningham had no idea what was going through his friend's head. "Or was it 'patients?'"

Hank smiled. At both his friend's pun and at the gratitude he owed to Dr. Torres and Rosellini.

A man in shady sunglasses and a trench coat walked to the smoking doctor. "Was that man the murderer?"

Gabriel knew that rough Holden guy was behind him. "He was dying. We aren't helping him escape." The diagnostician turned and glared at the detective. "Anything else?"

Dr. Freebird felt the tension growing between the two men. He shrunk from the idea on disrupting them.

Ian hated to talk to this doctor- smoking and disrespect were already two offenses made. He could arrest him, or not. "...How's the kid?"

That was a shock. To know this guy actually cares. "Humph. Boring as usual."

"...I see you're no different." Ian mumbled with his low voice. "I won't ask anything else. Just know they'll come for him later." With that warning, the detective went away to the other side of the building.

"..." Hank was silent to his acquaintance. His thoughts on Gabriel being dependable were true.

"Tch... police...nothing but trouble." Dr. Cunningham moaned with the cigarette in his mouth. "Damn, Maria I don't care if you come, just hurry up already..."

A sigh came from the orthopedic surgeon.

Ambulance

7 Minutes From Resurgam

"He's starting to suffocate..." Dr. Sartre dreaded to mention.

Alicia concentrated; the healing touch was used to operate quickly, but for this time, it'll be used to postpone the worst. "I'll use it... have the tools ready when we get there..." A second to the others felt like minutes for the girl.

CR-SO1 began collecting equipment; it was the only task he could do in the meantime.

Dr. Tachibana was the least active doctor- she couldn't help at all except remind Maria how much time has passed.

The alley turned out to be a longer path, but one with no cars. Maria's turning skills were put to the test with the sharp corners.

Resurgam

Lobby

Esha personally ran to the Medical Storage area to get the requested item. Like Maria, a deactivator had to be hand-made. The other staff were either off or busy on some operation. She had no energy to make it outside after the wild run. Her feet ached form the high heels, and her back was not functioning lately, either.

"Damn everything..." The Chief could only take painful steps to the entrance. "This is why I hate this job..."

With other complaints, Esha made it out of the doors and waited for the ambulance- leaning on the nearby column to rest.

Ambulance

3 Minutes From Resurgam

"Almost there! Just hang on-!" Maria yelled as she returned to the main road- fewer cars this time.

Dr. Rosellini didn't let out any groans- but her strength could be seen sapped out of her.

The vitals were slowly beginning to descend.

"Don't overdo yourself- we need you alive, too!"

Tomoe couldn't tell who spoke those words, both Dr. Torres and Sartre's mouths were open at that instant. The main streets were always loud with buses and trucks. "...At this rate...she may faint when we get there..."

CR-SO1 was already set for a operation. "I'll take over then, it shouldn't be a problem if we get there soon..." He and Tomoe continued watching Maria and Alicia put out all their effort while they silently waited.

Resurgam First Care

Outside

Minutes Later

The ambulance stopped directly on front of the hospital entrance. Maria turned off the engine and quickly opened the door.

"Maria-" The Chief that was waiting outside lightly tossed a gray syringe to the paramedic.

Dr. Torres caught the syringe and opened the back ambulance door. "Here, kid." She tossed it to CR-SO1.

Alicia was leaning on the cabinets installed in the vehicle, gradually slipping down. "I'm...counting on you..." Those were her last words before passing out.

Dr. Tachibana's prediction was correct. She got off the seat and assisted in the operation by holding the tool tray. "You may begin... Keep in mind conditions are unstable and that the patient is young..."

"Opening patient up..." The gel and scalpel were put aside after the incision to the heart was made. Dr. Sartre gave the syringe to Tomoe to administer.

This was the exact same virus- so the exact same method. There was one large difference- no heart-stopping techniques like last time. He would have to suture at a speed unlike before...

"It's in-" Tomoe was surprised to see the surgeon immediately begin.

Maria was the only other doctor that knew the procedure. "Dammit- can you do it that fast..?" She didn't doubt the kid, his speed was not as fast as that 'healing touch' thing Alicia had that Gabriel was so worked over about. "At least his isn't worse than before..."

Esha got a closer look at the emergency patient. "Why does he have all of that getup...?" There were glasses and a lab coat spotted near the patient.

"I'll give the explanation later-" Maria mumbled. She was still amazed at the kid being able to keep the vitals from falling to steep- he was out of the O.R. and was already wearied, but able to do a heck of a fast job.

The endoscopic surgeon guessed that with so many sutures, the operation was almost over. "Not long now..."

The vitals stopped changing at twenty-nine and were raised back up to normal with stabilizer.

"...Closing the opening incision." After the gel and tape were used on the closed incision, CR-SO1 looked at the couple- both unconscious. "Send both to their rooms..." He tried not to loose his balance with the lack of energy.

The paramedic was part-relieved part-annoyed with the success. But she wouldn't dare punch the jerk now with everyone watching and the him just operated on the hit earlier was enough for now. "..." She noticed the kid almost totally fell over. "Hey...I know you're tired. Don't faint on us." She and the Chief pulled out the stretcher the patient was on and altered to the wheels. "I'm gonna need to pick up the guys..." The Chief was given the stretcher to pull on her own.

Tomoe called Hanzou to the scene to take Alicia to her office. She then watched the surgeon stumbling to exit the ambulance so that Maria could return the men to the hospital. "I could escort you to your office...If you wish..."

"N-no...I'm fine..." Dr. Sartre weakly walked back into the hospital, leaving the others outside.

"Oh...alright..." Dr. Tachibana decided to aid Chief Patel instead. She reminded herself to get everyone lunch after doing so.

Maria slammed the back doors shut and went to the driver's seat. "Later." The paramedic said to the women entering the building; she then closed the door and sped off.

Dr. Sartre's Office

5:00 PM

The office door was wide open when Dr. Cunningham arrived. He was complaining down the hallway upon returning to the hospital and until reaching the kid's office. "Sheesh, why does she have to drive...?" The diagnostician was a bit in shock when he saw the room teeming with more books than his last visit- scratch out the word 'library,' this place has already graduated to 'archive of outrageous proportions'... It should be 'Dr. Sartre's museum of medical science' or somethin'; sooner or later the kid might install a ticket booth, or he might have to search his littered home for a library card. Joshua would have another reason to stay with him as well... "Hey kid, you still there?"

CR-SO1 turned his head to the smoking Gabriel, who interrupted his reading break.

Dr. Cunningham stood in the doorway, unwilling to enter the room overloaded with books. He noticed the lunch sack, probably fetched by Tomoe from the hospital cafeteria, was untouched. "So you didn't eat lunch, huh?" He sighed and looked away. Either the kid was unbelievably lost his appetite, or was stuck with the book- no need to have skills to diagnose this patient. "Tomoe's having a party at seven." Gabriel had no need to explain that Maria won't take 'no' for an answer; the kid knows.

The surgeon took his eyes of the visitor. The message given was indeed important, but there would be little reason why the paramedic would force him to go- she cares no less if he came or not. "...I..won't be attending..." He had more deeper concerns at hand.

"I get it." Gabriel faced the kid once more. "...So she used it..." He grew serious. "I'd say her limit has been reached." His advice long ago was to only use that freaky move thrice. The two times they were used lasted quite the time, so the third may not be possible.

Dr. Sartre recalled the results of each use- after the plane bomb was deactivated, Alicia was extremely pale. Today, she fainted...having yet to awaken.

"Well, if you starve, don't sue me." Gabriel left in the direction of his office.

The surgeon didn't go back to his book; he was deciding whether to show up or not. He could take advantage of the sleeping girl and not accept the invitation. Still, he had a few hours until the party starts.

As he reached for his book, his hand first hit that worn journal Alicia left with him. "!..." He hasn't read it recently, since it was abrasive and barely legible.

It was open to the last page.

"..." He chose to read it this once.

"('_Memories are fading with me by the day... The date is also one of them. _

_The reversing age is a curse. A curse few can understand._

_I would only have so long to live...A punishment it'll be...to know the day of your death. _

_I'm sorry Rosalia... ...I wonder, do I deserve a place next to you...?_

_I guess...perhaps not..._')"

There was dried tear that smudged the ink there. Using the context clues and prior knowledge, the most likely word missing was the husband's name, 'Gwein.'

The rest of the pages lay blank.

"You're still reading that..?"

Dr. Sartre saw Dr. Rosellini standing in the doorway, sorrow and disillusion emanated from her presence. Her skin was pale; and her shoulder was supported by the wall. She was in no condition to walk around. "What are you-" Even though the distance from the offices was short, the surgeon couldn't believe that she hadn't fallen yet.

"Don't ignore yourself...get something to eat." The voice was frail.

"How about you...?" CR-SO1 wasn't sure if Dr. Tachibana delivered lunch to her or not. Now dinner was a problem.

"I'll be fine." Alicia turned to the hallway, standing on her feet with no support. "You saved many a life today...do something good for your own, too."

Before the girl could take a step, the surgeon informed, "Wait..." He paused and thought how to phase the news. "That professor... he has been moved to the prison..." It was supposed to be a way to prevent her from making a long walk to a patient already gone.

There was no response, only a question. "...Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't he..?"

"I..." She wasn't rejecting her past; she just wasn't interested in it any longer. "Forget it." She began walking. "I heard about the celebration... if it is one... go have fun with them..."

The surgeon had nothing left to object to.

The girl's pace came to a halt. She mumbled, "...I don't hate him...I just...don't know anymore..."

Those words could be used to describe how the former prisoner felt about his adoptive father. In prison, he didn't know what to trust- his final conclusion him was similar to Dr. Rosellini's feelings on her husband, who also ended up as a murderer.

"Don't worry about me. You have your own life to live." She finally went out of sight after.

Dr. Sartre was left alone. His plans for later- accept the invitation to the party.

Dr. Tachibana's 'Office'

Left Wing of Resurgam

7:04 PM

The white-haired butler welcomed Dr. Sartre to the dojo-like room. He slightly bowed and waved his hands down the hall. "Good evening. Everyone and milady are waiting- this way." Hanzou led the surgeon to the same room where the last celebration was held.

The fellow doctors, the medical examiner, and her adopted daughter were kneeling or arguing around a rectangular, low table. Those missing included the Chief and the orthopedic surgeon's friend. Either way, the room was still vibrant with lanterns and noises. Food and drinks were being passed out as soon as the last doctor, himself, entered the room.

CR-SO1 sat next to Hank near the corner of the table. Across from him were the forensic expert and her daughter. Tomoe sat at the opposite end of the table, close to Gabriel and Maria's fight about why they were seated across from each other. Those two were standing.

The diagnostician paused his pointless discussion with the paramedic at the sight of the unexpected surgeon. "So you actually listened, kid..." He sat down on the mat and broke away from the argument. "Felt like I was talking to a wall." This wasn't a lie; the kid never really spoke, and always had a expressionless face.

Dr. Torres finally sat down as the food really started to come onto the table. There were oriental dishes along with American ones- don't forget beer for the men.

The hostess counted the number of guests after all the main courses have been set on the table. There was an empty spot at the other end of the table, next to young Alyssa and Dr. Sartre. "Dr. Rosellini could not come..?" Tomoe had a concerned face that eventually loosened. "Well, she does deserve rest..."

"Indeed." Dr. Freebird murmured.

Alyssa was rocking back and forth waiting Naomi to finish filling her plate. "We're having a party because Naomi caught the bad guy, right?"

"I guess...Alyssa, you should give credit to everyone else..." The mother placed the plate in front of the impatient daughter, who gladly began digging in. It was rare for them to get a cooked meal, so they came at every invitation.

The girl's mouth was still full as she said, "Thanks, everyone-!"

Naomi had to remind Alyssa about manners as the others grinned at each other.

"Looks like it's all over..." Gabriel slouched against a wooden column with a bottle of beer. He wasn't totally loving the festivities, but was well pleased with the alcohol supplied. The room was designed to enjoy the outdoors; his side of the table was directly next to Tomoe's garden, or also known as the training grounds for her arrows.

Maria swallowed her piece of meat and reminded, "You're over, idiot." She then continued munching away as fast as Alyssa. It's best to have a full stomach before starting a rumble.

Hank turned to his companion in confusion. "What happened..?"

"Don't ask..." Gabriel popped open the bottle and began drinking.

"You're the one with head problems- and later a head injury-!" Maria completely halted her dinner to accuse. She directly pointed at the diagnostician as if in the courtroom.

Dr. Cunningham had no reaction to the paramedic's yell. "You call that a threat?"

Maria took a huge gulp of water and was ready. She was waiting for the chance to take Gabriel head-on; her full, and him drunk. Now's her chance to fulfill her revenge. "This is what happens when you mess with a woman- get over here-!" She ran around Tomoe, who couldn't react at the speed of the paramedic, and charged.

There was a huge crash sound that began in the room and continued outside.

But Gabe wasn't even close to drunk- he was perfectly capable of blocking Maria's attacks. The two eventually came to a stand-off.

The medical examiner placed down her utensils and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Should we..?" Naomi wasn't sure if drunks and rumbles were safe to have around Alyssa.

Hank felt the same. Though there was also the advantage of having the argument at a place far from the dinner. "...It's normal." His words caused others to resume eating with no attention to the rivals.

7:28 PM

Dr. Tachibana was delighted to see the guests were all satisfied with the arrangements, not including the fight. The one person that worried her the most was Dr. Sartre; he was barely eating and wasn't engaged in any conversation. "Dr. Sartre? Is something the matter?"

"...Nothing..." The specialist answered plainly.

The hostess could not be easily lied to. She knew exactly what was the issue was. "Is it Dr. Rosellini's condition..?" Her voice grew softer with the next question. "Is there anything...?" She didn't know how to ask directly without gaining any more attention.

"I..." Hating to admit so, CR-SO1 didn't look at the other doctors. "...Don't know."

"I understand...But we mustn't forget...that we're all simply doctors..." Tomoe knew none of the doctors had ever faced losing a patient in the hospital. "We cannot stop death entirely...but we are able to at least delay it."

Everyone else, excluding the hungry Alyssa, overheard Dr. Tachibana's reasoning and became quiet. It had yet to reach those in the fight, through.

"One must accept it someday..." The endoscopic surgeon concluded.

The paramedic was about to land a first good blow to the fallen diagnostician when she saw Tomoe's sorrowful expression. She immediately stopped the fist and drew it back; that look automatically told her that something went really wrong. "Wait..." She made a random guess of what the subject could've been. "...Will she be okay?" The paramedic turned to the kid. Hesitation was seen crossing his face.

"Stopped already..?" Dr. Freebird never expected Maria's ears to be as sharp as the Chief's.

Gabriel got back on his feet and noted, "She used that move of hers for too long." He picked up the beer bottle that fell during the assault."So yeah, she doesn't have much longer."

Dr. Kimishima knew her previous warning was futile. "..." She was lucky that she herself will never experience again the dangers of the healing touch since she no longer could operate.

"You said that last time- and she made through!" Maria accused once more. "It's not old age-!"

Alyssa paused. Who were they talking about? "Naomi... I'm not grown-up yet..." She misunderstood and thought the ruckus was about her; she doesn't want to do any chores or more homework.

"It isn't you they are fussing over..." Naomi murmured back.

The diagnostician feared nothing more than a Maria that was debating with him- with a good point. He couldn't answer his rival.

Maria began walking back inside to her spot. "I'm not letting her die- even if I have to save her thousands of times..!" She barely met Rosalia at the orphanage and years later saw her adipocere.

She won't let the same thing happen again; she's not going to give away an innocent girl to death without a fight.

She doesn't want to see people just die in front of her, not the ones that were close to her.

She's not gonna accept Tomoe going home, Gabriel in depression, the kid reading his life away, and definitely not Alicia's death.

"Maria-" Tomoe once again called the paramedic by her first name. "No, everyone... we're here only to celebrate, not worry."

"You're right..." Hank knew this was only a gathering of friends. It wasn't the time to have unnecessary disputes.

Dr. Torres sat in frustration. "But still, why does she have to be the one with all of this...?" She lost all interest in her revenge against Gabriel.

"No fighting...okay..?" The diagnostician slowly returned to his spot and cautiously got another bottle of beer to replace the one that was wasted in the fight.

"I can deal with you later." Maria then waited for desserts, which Hanzou was beginning to pass out.

Hank sighed. It's pitiful that the rivalry will never end, if only he knew what went on between the two doctors...

9:16 PM

"Alyssa...It's past your bedtime." Dr. Kimishima stood up as Alyssa took a stick of fruit from the butler's tray. "Thank you for the meal."

Tomoe smiled. "I'm glad that you had a good time. Good evening, then."

The young girl tugged on Naomi's sleeve. "Can I come again sometime?"

"Yes- now let's go home." The medical examiner held the girl's hand and was led out of the room by Hanzou.

There was a silence between the five doctors.

"...We should all see her tomorrow..." Dr. Tachibana recommended.

Maria was clenching her teeth; that she will do.

Gabriel got up with his bottle and began leaving the room. "Let's go... It's getting late."

"O-oh..." Time was always fast. Tomoe had lost track- it was past nine. Tomorrow's shifts start early for everyone, so a good night's sleep would be important.

"Thank you, Dr. Tachibana..." Hank followed his old friend out of the room.

Maria also gave a short 'thanks' and silently left the room, with rather heavy worries.

Dr. Sartre was first to arrive and last to leave. He, too, had large concerns- not including the chance that he may have to stay at the hospital for the night.

The hostess was regretful at the outcome of the party- death was always a topic doctors hated to speak of... but it was never taken this far.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry for those who waited for weeks...**

This was what happened:

Computer refused to start. I had to use system restore.

I had to improvise some of this... (Can you guess?)

_I must thank PXLight for saving me back there... that was a very dark time..._

Well, I'm getting close to the midpoint...I'll be updating my other story soon, too!

How's the plot so far..? I'm sure you're all lost...maybe.

**F&Q: **Know- This is to answer your possible questions that people are scared to post. Understand- The story. Do- Just read it.

**The end of this chapter was a bit...rushed.**

Yeah. True. I had to omit something. Not telling what it is...

**What was Gwein trying to say? 'Mir-?'**

To be revealed in the next chapter. Tee hee...

**Why do Gabe and Maria hate each other so much? And what really happened?**

I made it this way so it would be easier to somehow have IC and humor... For those who has seen Maria's extra in the game, you could say that was what really happened (watch it on youtube), but I'll leave it to your imagination (or I could write about it...).

**Wasn't Alicia operated on like, four times already? Why is she still dying? **

I completely understand. I know I'm literally killing my own character- it's just that...well... remember this is a prototype manmade virus. It most likely is mutating and evolving constantly; that's all I really have to say. I promise you guys, I forgot how many times I risked her life...

**There are many mysteries left. (Where did Alicia get that key? And how did Albert and Alicia get along? Just what is CR-SO1's name? Are you going to have GabexLisa? What about that kidney?)**

Uh...wow. I know. I'm gonna have Albert and Lisa in the second season... and I have no clue what CR's name is... The key? I never addressed that in the original...so I'll do something about that later, too. The kidney...I'll explain that later too...

**... -_-"**

Sheesh, how many are there..? Yeah...I'm not spoiling anything yet...

**Are there going to be any character deaths?**

I promise that none of Altus's characters will die! But...

**What's with this 'Bloody Rose?'**

This was hardest thing to get. All I can recommend is to read over the chapters with Alicia's past being told. There is more to this than it seems...

**What's the second season gonna be about?**

It's called second for a reason... Chapters 25 and on are a random mix of events...I guess. I'll be elaborating everything.

**Seriously, who are you? What made you want to write this?**

(Falls over in humilitation.) Oh wow... Um... I'm an eighth-grader that works too hard at school but sucks at presenting stuff... and loves anime. I played and completed Trauma Team over the summer and loved it. I began writing the original weeks after completion of the game in two yellow spirals. I was dying to share this, but none of my friends had played the game series! Then I just happened to find this site...and here I am.

**You aren't getting a lot of fans...**

Really? I thought a thousand or so hits were okay. (As long as I get the story out, I'm satisfied ;) ) I'm starting to spend more time writing and adding detail... so it would be normal for people to lose interest over the long waits. Next chapter will take a bit, too.

**There's something I have to say about this... It's just...I gotta say...- (or) I have another question! (or) Spelling/Grammar mistake that must be fixed!**

Then review or PM me. :)


	23. Chapter 23 A Wing & A Prayer

Next Day

Hallways of Resurgam

Area Near Offices of Dr. Sartre & Dr. Rosellini

Dr. Sartre was walking down the corridor to return to his office after another successful morning operation.

What he didn't expect was a crashing sound- directly from his neighbor's office. "?...(That...came from...)" The surgeon spun around and looked through the open door in the opposite direction of his office- Alicia's.

Dr. Maria Torres was standing in the center of the room, yelling with her full voice; her back towards him. Books were spread out on the floor in a disgraceful mess- indicating those were recently knocked over from the shelves. A vulnerable Dr. Rosellini was at her almost-organized desk, facing the music...guiltily.

"Stop being like that- dammit!" The paramedic shouted, fists balled up and ready to strike- not that she was able to do so to the girl.

Alicia spoke in her defense softly, "I know you're upset... but is there anything you can do..?" She knew her words might get her hurt- Maria was about to erupt in any moment.

"That's what's making me angry-!" Maria bit her lip, and stomped once- to prevent herself from overreacting, like usual. "I'm powerless; I just hate it!" This was the number-one reason she signed up to be who she is now.

CR-SO1 was still out of sight from the paramedic. He had no reason to intervene in the argument, for his abilities to calm Maria were...poor. The words spilling from her mouth were quite true, though.

Dr. Rosellini looked away from Maria; she was also incapable of giving a strong response.

"And you're okay with this?" Dr. Torres again used maximum volume against the girl. She was one that had little patience for quiet people.

"It... isn't like that..!" Alicia gave a mournful glance at Maria. "I wouldn't say that I.."

The arguing woman made a step closer and questioned, "So you're just going to give up!" Nothing annoys her more than a loser who doesn't try. "How about us?" Her voice became somewhat...emotional with those words. "The kid..?"

There was a dead silence.

Dr. Sartre lowered his eyes. He was at a loss of words and thoughts.

Dr. Rosellini was stunned; as if a knife just pierced her- she never expected such a question coming out of Maria's mouth. "...I didn't say that I wanted to die...It's just..." And one she would never be able to answer.

"Then don't-!" Although the paramedic would never shed tears- she could sound as if she was. "Don't you dare die-!" She had said this times before, a threat that she won't take back.

Alicia decided to finally end the conversation; it has already gone too far. "Do you really think I can outlive you...Maria..?" She ached to say those harsh words.

The paramedic flinched at her name being said after the sentence. "I...know-! I know!" She loosened up her fists, lowering her head. "I can't accept this...There's gotta be something I can do...!"

"As doctors...I understand..." Alicia rose from her office desk and began retrieving the far-flung books.

"!" Dr. Torres realized the consequences of her previous actions were being taken by someone who deserved no blame. "...Sorry...I..." Alicia was never one to stand for herself- she'd just take the punishment with no complaints. "Overdid it..." Maria knelt down and gathered up the remaining textbooks Alicia have not yet collected.

As the two filled up the bookshelves randomly, Dr. Rosellini said, "It's too early to start grieving...At least let me perform today's operations..." She slipped in the final book.

"Yeah." Maria replied. "I'll...see you later." She hopes to; who knows when Alicia will get a...relapse. The paramedic then stormed out of the office closing the door behind her with no other farewell.

The girl stood alone; wondering how long she has left.

Hallway Outside of Dr. Rosellini's Office

Dr. Torres noticed the kid was right next to the doorway, most likely already heard the entire thing. "You...saw, huh..?" She was glad it wasn't Gabe watching. "Uh...I know we operated on her two...er...three times...four-" The words weren't coming out in order. "Just...tell me if you get any idea how to save her..." Leave the brilliant kid to figure it out- he knew the cure for Rosalia; surely this one couldn't be any different, right?

Dr. Sartre felt some despair with Maria leaving him the difficult task of finding a cure for an unknown virus. "..Alright."

The woman grew back her sense of determination. "Good. Don't let me down." She dashed past Tomoe, who was passing out new schedules, and went out of sight.

CR-SO1 knew Maria would make him regret it if he didn't carry out his word. He couldn't refuse, for it would make the aftermath worse.

Dr. Tachibana was taken from surprise with Dr. Torres rushing past her. She approached the surgeon and asked, "Was there a problem...?" Maria would at least say some word of greeting when sprinting pass her.

"Nothing of importance..." Dr. Sartre answered after Tomoe handed him next month's papers.

The endoscopic surgeon recalled her words the previous night- Dr. Torres must have took them with utmost caution. "I see..." Before she looked for Dr. Rosellini's papers, she asked, "...Do you know how much longer..?" She tilted her head to the room number '241,' which has already been modified with a name plate. Her expression was changed to dolefulness.

The other surgeon knew the estimate could be as grave as 'soon' or just 'weeks.' "I can't say for certain." But judging by Alicia's status, there wasn't much time.

The second those words were spoken, the office door across from Dr. Sartre's was in motion again.

Alicia was affrighted by already having two doctors standing near her office entrance. "...What is everyone doing out here..?" She spotted Dr. Sartre earlier, but presumed he would just pass by.

"Good morning, Dr. Rosellini...I was handing out the schedules..." Dr. Tachibana then searched through the stack for documents for Alicia. "Ah- here it is." Tomoe then took out a packet and passed them to her.

"Thank you...I guess...I should get going." The girl accepted the papers and began walking away.

Dr. Sartre opened his office door- even after Maria's visit, she seemed fine enough...for now.

"Wait-" Tomoe interjected. She made a full spin to look at the departing Alicia once more.

Both surgeons stopped and glanced back, startled by the unforeseen call.

"Is there a problem...?" Dr. Rosellini inquired- she had a operation to perform, being late could alter her already wavering reputation amongst the staff.

"You're no longer married...am I right..?" Dr. Tachibana was responded with a slight nod. "Wouldn't it be better if you were to be called by your maiden name..?" Respect was a key part in manners- which played along with her 'path of honor.'

CR-SO1 never remembered the medical examiner giving the full name. He wondered if that memory ever returned to her- unlike himself.

That the widow never thought of. "...I...recommend that you shouldn't be worried about formalities..." Alicia gave a light smile and turned back towards her destination. "Just call me by my first name." The title 'Dr. Rosellini' was sort of starting to make her twitch, anyway.

"A-alicia...is it?" Tomoe felt terrible- the only names she said without the proper formalities were Maria and Hanzou. "Ah- that reminds me..." Her eyes moved to the surgeon at his office door. "Dr. Sartre...did you..." She trailed off.

CR-SO1 let out a humble sigh, the same question was brought up every other day or so by the staff.

"...At least before I die...would be nice." Alicia never considered the thought- perhaps her words are a secret way to say: 'if you save me, you won't have to spill it.' But of course, she had her faith in the doctors here.

"Excellent point-" Tomoe added.

Having amnesia, he couldn't reply. Being referred to as 'kid' or 'CR' throughout the hospital was sounding fairly...awkward. 'Dr. Sartre' was also felt as incorrect. "I.."

"You can wait until later." Dr. Rosellini hastened her pace to make up for lost time as she departed.

Dr. Tachibana couldn't utter a word in goodbye, she was more focused on those words. "...Quite patient...even for death..." With that said, she resumed her duty of distributing schedules.

The remaining surgeon took that as a warning. He had to search for some answer before long.

Resurgam

Rooftop

11:30 AM

Dr. Cunningham was aching for a break and got his chance to do so before lunch. "(That woman couldn't stop yapping...)" The stairs were a pain to climb, and his lighter was not working as well as it used to. "(What's with old fogeys and their mouths, anyway?) Come on, work already..." When he finally got his cigarette to light up and reached out to the fresh air, someone was already standing in his spot on the roof. "Hmm? Looks like I was beaten up here." This isn't good; the kid who knows how to put on an act was there.

Alicia was trying to get a breather after her last operation, which was a close call. "Oh." She could recognize that voice without looking back, but she still glanced at the smoking diagnostician. "You." He was apparently the last thing she wanted to see. "(Would I rather die of second-hand smoking or by an unpleasant virus..?)"

"Well, that's nice." Gabriel wasn't looking forward to the kid showing any respect any time soon. He approached a corner next to the helipad, and asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"Hmph." The girl muttered, "I thought the view up here was...decent." The empty rooftop was better than the densely populated mall. "(I could also get killed by the propaganda...)"

Gabriel saw the kid was not really in a good mood. Figures; she always knew she was gonna die before anyone else found out. "You're sounding like Naomi..." That woman had a depressed air around her with that incurable genetic disease long ago. Now, even if it was gone, she still was melancholic at times.

There was then a beating noise that grew louder above the doctors.

Dr. Cunningham looked up to see Maria was landing the helicopter. "What the-" He got out of the way of those menacing-like blades.

"!" This was the girl's first encounter with the hospital's chopper. "Maria..?" Also the first time seeing Maria operate one.

Dr. Torres waved her arm outside the helicopter and yelled, "You guys- call the others-!"

Gabriel ran to the door to the stairs. "I'll do that...I don't think she'll let me help with anything else." He chipped off the lit part of the cigarette before reentering the building.

After landing the chopper, Maria and her co-worker paramedic, Darnell Sellers, unloaded a brutally wounded man on a stretcher.

"What happened..?" Alicia knew Resurgam was the best emergency hospital in the nation, but this was the worst condition a patient could ever be in: broken limbs, blood splattered all over, glass punctured deep past the skin... Death could take him any second.

Maria yelled, "Plane crash- we got the pilot! Any others are coming this way-!" Her bright orange-green jacket was also stained with the non-stop hemorrhaging. She and Darnell quickly carried the stretcher to the staircase.

"The pilot..?" If this was a huge crash, it would take much more than luck for the pilot to be alive.

As the girl held the door open; Dr. Freebird was already upstairs to help transport the injured man. He saw the critical condition of the victim and noted, "This man needs an operation immediately..!"

The others wondered how anyone else could arrive so fast- either Gabriel was a good runner or Hank was nearby when everything happened.

"I'll take him-" Alicia hoped she can perform one more operation. Without using her ability.

Conference Room

Minutes Later

The other staff members, including Tomoe and CR-SO1 were already rounded up by the Chief before Gabriel using the announcing system.

The diagnostician entered the room completely beat, his legs were close to giving out. He was able to mutter under his breath, "Bad news..."

Esha Patel ignored the arrival of Gabriel and began speaking, "Everyone except those few are here, right..?" She made a speedy attendance check and continued, "There was a plane crash- we're getting the pilot through the chopper and other victims through ambulances." The Chief turned and pointed to Dr. Sartre and instructed, "Kid, help out the girl with the pilot." She then spun back to the remaining staff and said, "Everyone else take care of the other coming victims. Expect burns to the second and third degree, foreign objects from glass to metal, plenty of lacerations...and hemorrhaging."

"Exactly how many others will come?" Dr. Tachibana asked- worry was seen all over her face.

"Don't know." Esha wasn't good at numbers; she just knew they had to save all of them.

Many of the new interns gave off cold sweat at the answer of the Chief.

CR-SO1 readied a run to the O.R., but he didn't know which one. "Which room is the pilot in..?"

"A." Esha's reply allowed the kid to leave. She then turned to the other staff and yelled, "Now move out!"

Doctors and nurses of all specialties left to prepare for the rush of dying patients. Ambulance sounds were growing louder by the second.

Operation Room A Entrance

Dr. Sartre found it difficult to maneuver through the crowds of staff members running end-to-end of the hospital. By the time he even reached the operating halls, he couldn't move a single step.

One of the nurses, Emma Wilson, had to make room for the specialist. "Dr. Sartre! This way-!"

CR-SO1 struggled through the mass of doctors and nurses and made into a clearing where Alicia was prepping. He saw the nurse who led him left for another room.

Dr. Rosellini threw her assisting surgeon a pair of gloves and whispered, "Took you a while." She knew entering the room without a backup would narrow her chance of success.

"How is the patient?" The other doctor joined the girl in emergency preparations.

"Critical." Alicia pulled out a ribbon and tied her hair in a bun- to prevent it from getting hit by too much blood. "Glass and metal are all over him. We have a blood transfusion ready in case he looses too much." She finished and took a step to the entrance of the O.R. "So let's begin."

Resurgam First Care

Front Entrance

"This one is going into cardiac arrest!" Dr. Tachibana yelled. But she knew no one would come since there were so many victims and only so many AEDs.

The staff were spread across the premises- some outside tending to the new arrivals like Tomoe, some in the O.R. operating on the severely wounded such as Alicia and CR-SO1, some coming in and out providing supplies and equipment like Hank, and few who are leading and organizing the situation- Chief Patel, for example.

Gabriel was also outside, doing little of what he could out of his old operation days. "There's too much hemorrhaging-!" His cigarette was thrown out, proving he was as stressed as everyone else. "I need more gauze..!"

Maria Torres was transporting around the incoming victims with Esha commanding. She too, was overwhelmed by the number. "What the hell happened? There are so many..!" It wasn't as bad as the Rosalia epidemic, but was reaching that level.

"The plane flew into an office building...expect a lot!" The Chief shouted in response. She went one to pointing out places the patients should be moved to.

Operation Room A

The surgeons have already sutured the outer lacerations and have removed any foreign objects visible from the outside. The vitals still decreased rapidly, though.

"...Did the impact cause his ribs to pierce the lungs?" Alicia saw that most of the burns and cuts centered around the chest- aside from the broken appendages.

Dr. Sartre felt this operation was similar to the one on the young girl with the bomb- the one before the epidemic. "...Scalpel." He received a clean scalpel to make the opening incision.

"!" Her conjecture was not far from the target at all. "He's lucky to still be breathing with this much..."

"The ribs haven't pierced through- he can still make it..." The assisting surgeon received forceps from Alicia, who also had one. "?"

"We're splitting up." Dr. Rosellini explained- they were on opposite sides, so each one takes care of one part of the lungs. "Watch the vitals."

Seeking for rib pieces were the same as finding blade shards; go too fast and you'll make the cut worse. For these two surgeons, it wasn't hard locating them- just not enough were there.

"..This can't be it.." CR-SO1 noted.

Alicia handed over gel and sutures. "They must have been scattered at the perimeter of the lungs...here. I'll search."

Dr. Sartre closed any hemorrhaging lacerations and cuts from the broken ribs as Alicia hunted down more and placed the last few pieces on the tray.

"This should do-" Alicia gave the tray to the other surgeon. "Place them; I'll get the gel..." She ran to the cabinets for both antibiotics and stabilizer, regretting the fact the nurses are all busy.

The fragments he was given were much smaller than before, meaning more puzzling out with louder vital monitor noises.

Dr. Rosellini raised the vitals to forty-six with stabilizer and passed on the gel when the other surgeon was done placing the pieces together.

"...I've finished here..." CR-SO1 stated. He returned the gel and forceps, but delayed taking the sutures. "...The vitals aren't stabilized." Intervals of three were made each few seconds on the monitor.

"We need to change the operation field." The leading surgeon closed the opening incision and applied gel and tape. "The...heart?" She then took the scalpel in hand.

"That's...possible." If there was a problem there...then this would be a fatal situation.

"...Where is all this blood coming from-?" Alicia makes the lightest incisions of all the doctors in the hospital- blood leaked in great amounts as soon as the scalpel was lifted.

Dr. Sartre remembered a glass shard was imbedded near the same spot on the incision. "!...One of the main arteries must have been cut by as foreign object...Suture it-!" He then prepared the drain to remove all the running blood.

"(Which one..?)" The crimson liquid obscured the view- it would be impossible to locate the area that got perforated. "(With this much blood spewing...)" The blood transfusion was already made, and was being used up faster than average. "...(The aorta..?)" Alicia took the drain from the assisting surgeon's hand and got rid of the blood near the presumed area. Surely enough, a small incision was seen, but more blood continued to flow out. Dr. Rosellini repeated the draining one more time and sutured the leaking artery shut. "Closed...We need to drain the remaining blood-" She then backed away from the table to allow CR-SO1 to finish the rest.

"Is that it..?" The girl watched the monitors- no sign of any changes from fifteen. It was then raised using stabilizer to a safe level.

Dr. Sartre placed tape over the opening incision. "It seems so." He removed his gloves, then turned to face Alicia. "!"

She had one hand pressed to the cabinet counter and the other covering her mouth as she was coughing- quite violently for several seconds. When the girl regained her composure, she said, "He'll be fine here...we should help the others." She took off her gloves and unraveled the scarlet ribbon that tied her hair up.

The other doctor stood for a minute, unsure of what action to take; he then slowly went out the room first.

Dr. Rosellini looked at the hand she used to cover up her mouth.

Blood.

It wasn't much, but enough to get anyone concerned.

Some dripped to her coat, staining it.

Best if her hand was sanitized.

The virus was in it.

She made a detour to the cabinets for the deactivator. She'll have to clean the hand with the correct method, or else the virus will start another epidemic. "(First I skipped a heartbeat, then bloody sputum...)" The girl looked at the laying patient on the table. "(Death has refused me many times...perhaps this time it will finally come..?)" She then thought of Maria's words, not particularly her threat. "...This time...I shall refuse. If I die... then who shall bear my sins..? And those of Albert and Gwein?...I may not be the only one- but I won't let him...or them carry any more burdens than what they already hold." After her words, she finished the sanitation process and left the room to meet up with the others outside.

Resurgam

Outside

"There's no end to this!" Dr. Torres shouted in irritation. Even though there were no more ambulances coming, the patients all had problems that took forever to get rid of. She just finished treating a patient with excessive bleeding and cuts, and was searching for another unattended dying one. "Hey-" She saw the kids exit the building to join her. "You're done?" The pilot looked seriously wrecked to her, any ordinary operation on him should take a couple of hours, not...just one.

"Yes...How is it going here..?" Alicia looked around and already knew the answer.

The paramedic replied anyway. "Not so good." She was glad to hear the pilot was alive (so she can grill him with questions later). Maria noted both surgeons had blood on their lab coats, so she figured out the operation wasn't as pretty, either.

CR-SO1 counted the approximate number of victims, reporting, "There are about fifty here. Let's hurry."

"Right-" The girl nodded her head and dashed to one that was not treated yet- the other surgeon did the same.

Dr. Tachibana was not far from the surgeons, on the same badly wounded patient as before. This victim was had the worst condition of all the ones outside. "Cardiac arrest again! I need the AED!"

"Here!" Maria grabbed the pads and brought it to Tomoe.

"This one isn't breathing-!" Dr. Sartre yelled. He never faced a death of a patient, and hoped he won't have to now.

"What?" Dr. Rosellini ran over, in disbelief that a patient could die in any of their hands. "He can't be dead.." She crouched down and checked for a pulse.

CR-SO1 murmured, "Is it from shock?"

"That might be the case..." The girl readied her fists. "(I hope Maria's way actually works...)"

"?" The surgeon watched, unaware of what Alicia would do.

"I hate to do this...but..." She precisely aimed and made a swift strike to the patient's chest.

The patient choked and started breathing normally.

"It...worked.." Alicia let out a sigh of relief to see that her physical attack wasn't in vain. She hit men before- in the labs; but thought it would unnecessarily scare the interns if she were to bring it up.

"Did he swallow something..?" The doctor next to her paid no mind to the rash action- doctors can go far for their patients.

Alicia stood up and said plainly, "We can't just focus on one right now...We can come back to this one later." She then returned to her previous patient, who began showing more problems.

Gabriel was far from the others; he was nagging as he ran back and forth between patients. "Sheesh- what idiot just crashes a plane into a tall building a hope not to kill anyone..?"

"Quit complaining!" Esha was five patients away from the diagnostician. "This is life and death, ya know!"

Gabriel shut up at the boss' yell. "(Why didn't I retire yet? Oh yeah, because I love saving lives...)" He gave a sigh.

"A few more-!" Hank was next to his old friend, but was less pessimistic about the state of affairs than him.

Resurgam Lobby

2:12 PM

"We're done...that should be all of them." Maria grinned. Yet another great accomplishment on the job. "Phew." She made a couple of stretches after transporting all the victims to rooms.

Gabriel took out another cigarette to replace the one tossed away. "So...we lose any?"

Dr. Tachibana smiled and responded, "None. Well done, everyone." She was the most cheerful of them all.

"Yes. We all did a great job." Dr. Freebird agreed. It has been a while since everyone was out of their offices and worked together.

"Tch. About time I get a raise..." Dr. Cunningham was a diagnostician- not an athletic first responder like Maria. He needed payment for getting exercise he really didn't want.

"Like that would happen." Maria scoffed; she knew this guy would not last one day without coffee or his cigarettes.

Tomoe sensed tension growing and felt uneasy standing in the middle of the two rivals. "Please try not to argue..."

The surgeons began leaving with the chance of another fight breaking out; they hated the unreasonable noise and accusations made from the two.

"Oh- Dr. Sartre and Rosellini..! I shall bring you lunch, so please do not worry." Tomoe said before the surgeons walked too far away.

CR-SO1 and Alicia never thought about eating until they heard those words. They continued on to their offices silently, grateful.

"You know, Tomoe...you can be so cruel..." Gabriel moaned- he wasn't the only guy starving.

"?" Dr. Tachibana didn't understand Dr. Cunningham's point. How was helping friends get lunch 'cruel?' "Ex-excuse me..?"

Hank shook his head. "Gabriel..." Again with the crude humor.

"You-" Maria made heavy steps to the insulter. "Son of a-" She was lenient with some of the remarks, but never make fun of someone who doesn't get it...in front of her.

"Gotta go-" Gabriel dashed as far as his legs could take him in attempt to escape, which succeeded since Hank held Maria back.

Dr. Torres was let go and angrily walked in the direction of the old ward. "Damn, that Gabe.." She had her job to do; she hopes to get her chance later.

Tomoe and Hank gave looks at each other. "Just what happened...?" "Indeed..."

Hallway

Dr. Sartre noticed he was ahead of Dr. Rosellini, whose steps were slowing by the passing minutes. "...If you don't feel well..." He halted going any further and waited for Alicia. "You should tell someone."

The girl gave no response. It wasn't hunger that slowed her. She stopped walking, closed her eyes in finding a good explanation for the surgeon. No one in the hospital would simply let her die- how could she explain that she was dying already without throwing everyone back into panic? She has decided personally not to accept dying as an option, but how could she possibly save herself without the others involved?

CR-SO1 glanced back. "You..." Usually Alicia would give him a straight answer and maybe a lie, not silence though. "You were coughing...What did you do after I left..?" He remembered her following him when he reached the lobby. "What happened..?"

Dr. Rosellini gave a faint smile; it was rare to see him chase the answer so badly. She took off her lab coat and held it up. "Look at the stains." She opened her eyes to catch his reaction.

"?" There were several dried blood spots, but there was one that was still bright-crimson.

"That one was from myself." She lowered the coat and continued, "I coughed some blood." Alicia walked past the surgeon, who was stunned. She spoke bitterly, "I don't have much longer." The girl then went on her way calmly and left the surgeon behind; she may have overstated some parts, but it was the only way to give him his answer- straightforward and clean, no lies.

Dr. Sartre felt the odds were against him- there was little time to find and cure, and there was no method to inform the others with out raising too much attention. "..." He had to discover that cure Maria told him to find...before it's too late.

Old Ward

Back Storage Room (Dr. Torres' 'Office')

Maria was piling through the files and misplaced metal tools in the room when she heard a small 'um' sound. She paused her scuffling and turned to see Tomoe was standing in the doorway with an orange envelope. "Tomoe...?" This was the first time the paramedic saw the endoscopic surgeon enter this area of the ward. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it not wise to come by myself..?" Dr. Tachibana felt amazed to see Maria in such a...pleasantly organized place.

"No- It's just..." Dr. Torres began scratching her head instinctively to think of how to act. "You really don't come here often."

Tomoe lowered her head. "It is true that I do not visit here regularly..." She felt guilty to not pay Maria a visit on a daily basis.

"So...you need something?" Maria went back to heavy-lifting the boxes crammed with mechanic tools and whatnot.

"Dr. Freebird needed me to drop these here for him..." Dr. Tachibana set the envelope on the crate carefully.

"Huh?" The paramedic was confused by Tomoe's recent actions. "Why didn't you ask that butler of yours?" If Tomoe ever need to deliver something, it's the old man that breezes through the room to do so.

"I thought I wouldn't make much of a disturbance..." Unfortunately, it doesn't appear to be the case.

Maria placed down a box on another stack. "Oh..." Obviously Tomoe caused a larger conversation than Hanzou.

A bulletin board caught the endoscopic surgeon's attention. "...So is this Rosalia..?" She saw a picture of a young girl in a field of flowers and assumed it was the so-called natural host from all she has heard.

Dr. Torres looked back at the board and said, "Yeah...I thought I should hang it up there..."

Tomoe compared the daughter to the parents. Yes, she seemed somewhat similar yet different at the same time. One major difference was the smile on Rosalia compared to her parents' sad expressions, especially the mother. "Are you worried about Dr. Rose-...Alicia?"

"Yeah. I wanna do something..." She's seen Alicia operated on many times before, but this time felt the most...difficult to bear. "I can't stand to watch her die like this..."

"It's deplorable, I agree..." Tomoe added. "If only we knew this virus..."

"Yeah...We don't know- wait." Maria was quiet for a moment. "Maybe..." She ran past her visitor and out the room. "I got an idea, later-!"

Dr. Tachibana's hair waved at the wind created by the sprinting paramedic and fell after the breeze died down. She blinked a few time and wondered what went past Maria's mind.

Dr. Cunningham's Room

3:52 PM

"You know...an old dog like me...isn't 'fun!'" Gabriel moaned as he was bothered with both RONI and Joshua. The kid came at three from school and finished his homework in twenty minutes. In the past half-hour, the diagnostician was getting the 'doctor's are cool' argument from his son and 'please finish the diagnosis' treatment from his computer. That retirement idea earlier turned out to be a brilliant plan, but one that would be hard to achieve. And on hard things, Gabriel always gave up early.

"A 'dog?'" Joshua sat in the couch innocently and still couldn't comprehend the doctor's language. Sure, both if them had lots of hair, but what does that have to do with animals?

"Argh-...Nevermind...Just-" Dr. Cunningham resorted to his computer. "RONI...I'm going to need your help."

"_Certainly...what may I assist you with, doctor?_"

Gabriel slouched in his office chair with his unlit cigarette and groaned, "Entertain the kid- I'm out of things to do..."

That moment, the office door was suddenly slammed open by Dr. Torres. Her hand was gripped onto Alicia's arm. "Hey, you're not busy or anything, right?"

"Hi..?" Joshua had seen most of the staff before, but forgot the names.

Gabriel popped up in his chair at the impact of the office door to the wall. "What's the big idea-?" Okay, first he had RONI, then Joshua, and now these two women. He assumed at first that they were going to pull off some 'family togetherness' jig with Joshua here to boost, but then the thought became unlikely with Alicia looking deprived of...something. It wasn't her missing lab coat.

"Maria-!" Dr. Rosellini certainly was not happy getting kidnapped by the paramedic and dragged to Gabriel... all in the meantime her abandoned lunch getting cold. She without her lab coat looked like any normal young adult in elegant, yet kinda old-fashioned clothes:

Top part of her shirt had a tall brown collar around the neck with two horizontal jasmine stripes- one at the bottom and one at the top of the collar. Then a brown sailor-like layer with a yellow stripe and long tan frills hanging at the edges, center of that had two small diamond shaped holes in a horizontal line reaching to the collar- two pairs of red buttons and black string held them in shape, a grand crimson ribbon with golden edging was below the second diamond. The layer beneath was a light cream colored shirt with two pockets at the bottom- two jasmine stripes ran side by side from the center-top down, behind the ribbon and parted at the bottom of the shirt; more of those long tan frills were at the bottom edges. The sleeves were also cream-colored- they extended only as far as the elbows and split into short, two-piece sleeves with yellow striped as the edges, the split sleeves held at the elbows by thin, black string tied into a bow. The skirt at the bottom extended past her knees- with two different layers, top was dark brown and bottom was pure white. Her shoes were quite petite compared to others, actually; there were two golden rings above each and the shoes began with brown leather cuffs at the ankles held by a red button, the lower parts were of darker leather with the light brown leather stripe forming a 'T' shape. The heels weren't as high as the other fashions. Yep- complex yet a simple look. Don't forget her long silver hair to boost- and those twin tails of hair at each side in the front held by golden tubes. Must take forever for her to get dressed.

"Find out what's wrong with her- you call yourself the 'Master of Deduction,' so figure it out!" After Maria's yell, Alicia was thrown to the floor and the office door was swung shut by her departure.

"Huh? Hey-! You can't just-" Too late. Gabriel sighed- Maria knew how to make an entrance and exit...loudly.

The girl stood up and dusted herself off. "...It's hopeless..." She felt slightly uneasy in front of the father and son.

"Aren't you-" Joshua was in a middle of a question when Dr. Cunningham interrupted.

"Apparently a doctor who need attention..." Gabriel turned to RONI for an answer, ignoring everything that just went on. "Well?" If RONI could take care of Joshua, then all he had to do was to write 'unknown' on the diagnosis papers for Alicia and get a real break.

"_Dr. Cunningham, the ability to entertain a child is not within my power._"

Gabriel grunted and looked at the girl that got thrown in his office like some prisoner. "...Hey kid-" He disregarded the name and continued, "Exactly how good are you with other...kids?" That sounded awkward.

Alicia flinched; she knew what he was going to ask him. "I...can't say?" Did the diagnostician not hear the others when they said Rosalia was dead and she was the mother? "Are you trying to-" She was no babysitter- hire her now and you might not see your child again.

"That's good enough." Lazy as always, Gabriel accepted anything that was free. Actually, the girl owed him something for when he personally went to watch her (by the other doctors' command). "Go 'play' with Joshua until his mom comes at 4:30." This and the diagnosing could make things even.

"...Are you sure it's alright to just leave him with me?" He has been warned. Frankly, Alicia didn't think the kid could be that hard to handle- but with herself dying, it might get complicated.

Gabriel sighed and looked out the window, "There's a reason why I'm not a parent." Too bad Joshua would never know- Lisa forbid him from telling the self-evident truth of 'Joshua, I'm you father.' "I'm the worst dad out there...no work and empathy ethics."

"Come on, doctor! You're a nice guy!" The boy tried to support Gabriel, even if he was constantly passed on to another doctor because Gabe found him a nuisance. "No one is good at everything..!"

Dr. Cunningham waited for Alicia's agreement.

"You should know that I'm the worst mother out there." Dr. Rosellini hoped this the man was fully aware of. They were back to square one with the 'I failed as the parent' talk.

The cigarette in Gabriel's mouth was moved to another side. "...Just do it." He hated having debates with women that had loose lips. "I'll examine you later, so just scram with the kid already." Too bad all of his female co-workers had some sort of self-defense- Hot-blooded Maria with her hard fists, bossy Esha with her big mouth, cute Tomoe with her deadly shadow techniques, deceitful Naomi and her frightening knowledge of the dead,...and last but not least, Alicia. That kid could give him a scare with just...well...those sutures.

The surgeon opened the door and said, "Joshua. Let's give Dr. Cunningham some...space."

Young Joshua who was sitting on the couch the entire time sprung up and went over to Alicia. "Okay..I guess...I'll see you later, doc!"

Gabriel waved his hand to signal the girl to hurry up. "Yeah, yeah- just go already-!"

Joshua and Alicia left the room as told, leaving the diagnostician in his office alone with RONI.

Dr. Cunningham hated negotiating with the paramedic, for he would always get the short end of the stick- now he had to diagnose the girl and waste his time. At least he can say he tried, Maria can't kill him then.

Hallway

Joshua was rather happy to go with a younger doctor than the laid-back diagnostician. The old man would never give consent for him to roam across the hospital. And that black-haired Japanese woman he'd always get left with was a bit strict on time, either.

"Well..." Alicia was less harsh on the boy, she had no operations except the scheduled ones in the morning- so she was free. "Where do you want to go..?" The one place she wanted to go to was her office, so she can resume eating her late lunch.

Joshua Cunningham mumbled to himself for a couple of seconds and came up with a fateful answer, "I want to see your office...I bet it's much cleaner than his..."

Dr. Rosellini smiled at her unpredictable luck. "Alright then." She then hoped her office was tidy as the boy expected it to be...a lot of effort had been put by both herself and the common visitor, Dr. Sartre, into organizing the office crammed with documents. "..." Same as the jam-packed basement in the her house- it's always been about paper and files in Alicia's researching life. Until now, that is.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

4:15 PM

"Here it is.." Alicia let Joshua enter first through the open door- open because Maria neglected to close it.

Joshua was like a loose bull in a china shop- although he didn't break anything, he couldn't help himself touching all the relics and skimming the stuffed bookshelves. "Wow! This place is a bit dusty- but look at these books! Did you collect all of this?" The boy was totally unfazed, unlike the other staff that visited.

"It's probably dusty because cleaning these many things are hard." Alicia hardly noticed the other common visitor in her room reading away with Joshua running by the shelves.

The boy's eyes lit up. "I'll help!" He thought this way he could become a doctor faster. He ran to a pile of unsorted books near the patient's bed in the corner of the room and began rummaging through. Big books in one pile, oversized ones in another, and too-heavy-to-carry ones left behind.

"Thanks..." Dr. Rosellini then turned her attention to the silent CR-SO1 sitting at her desk, who paid no mind to the child causing amuck. Alicia moved next to the desk to get her uneaten meal.

The other surgeon's eyes watched the girl do so; he was currently searching the notes for an idea of how to cure Alicia's ailment.

Dr. Rosellini knew Tomoe sent them both a sack lunch- it seems he didn't eat his yet. "Don't tell me you're still busy studying..." She knew he wanted to find a way to save her- but eating after this late was an issue.

"Are you two friends?" Joshua found that the two weren't as talkative as Gabriel and Hank.

Dr. Sartre spun back in the office chair to see who Alicia came with to her room. "...Wasn't he the one with Wermer's syndrome?" The child was the one that diagnostician requested for him to operate on long ago. The reason he remembered that event was because after that procedure, the doctor offered him a handshake- first one he could recall, and one that was swiped away.

"So you operated on him before..." Alicia whispered. This man had done much for the diagnostician's family already...he hadn't realized that.

Joshua supposed his answer was 'yes' with seeing the two surgeons communicating. He saw a small object that was not made of paper. After pulling it out and analyzing it, he asked, "Um...Miss? What's this?" He held up a black remote-looking thing with odd buttons.

Dr. Rosellini put down her half-finished lunch and walked up the the boy to get a closer look. "...That's a recorder..." An ancient one. "I wonder if it still works..." It would be of use if it did.

"This one?" Joshua pressed a button that had the symbol for 'play' on it.

The sound that came out of the recorder was rusty, but could be heard. "_It's her birthday today...she'll be one year old... Hopefully we can leave early._" This voice sounded awfully familiar.

Alicia sat on the bed as the recorder continued playing.

A second voice was heard, "_Hey- stop wasting time, we have a lot today._" Also familiar, but only to the surgeons.

CR-SO1 lowered his eyes, speaking not a word.

A sighing noise was emitted through the recorder- the first voice. "_Sorry._"

Joshua hit another button that stopped the recording. "I wonder who was talking..." His curious amber eyes met with Alicia's crimson ones. "It sounded a lot like you, Miss."

Both surgeons were silent. The boy knew nothing of the long story and it would be useless to tell him- they had to change the subject before he goes too far.

"Your mother is coming at 4:30, right? You should get ready..." Alicia glanced at the clock affixed above the door. It was currently 4:22- Joshua needed to get his stuff, perhaps in the diagnostician's office.

"Oh- okay. I'll get my backpack..." The boy handed the recorder to its owner and ran off.

Dr. Rosellini was going to set the device on the top of a shelf until Dr. Sartre asked, "May I..?"

"Oh...sure." Alicia placed the recorder next to the book he was reading. Since it did work, it was quite valuable. She headed on outside to make sure Joshua didn't run into any trouble.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

4:46 PM

Dr. Rosellini went to report Joshua's departure to Gabriel; as soon as she opened the door, the diagnostician only needed to look at his son's missing presence to let out a heavy sigh.

"Good...kid's gone." Gabriel took out his cigarette and yawned. He gave a look at Alicia, who was still there with a tired expression, then RONI, whose screen projected his chess game going downhill. "...Oh. That." A deal was a deal- even if it was with Maria. "Wait in the exam room..." Crap- it was his turn on the bargain.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" The girl said quietly. She really was not in the mood to get an exam, but rather stop postponing her lunch.

There was no way he's letting the kid spoil his room with her high morale of... whatever thing she had...airing about her. Hard-work? Cleanliness? Serious composure? Not in this room. "Just go in there and wait." Gabriel turned to his computer and commanded, "RONI, pull up her records and stuff for the diagnosis."

"_I already have._" The screen switched from chess game to patient's profile in mere seconds.

Last thing was for the girl to go to the examination room- but she wasn't eager to move. "Would you rather do it alone..?"

Gabriel cocked his eyebrow and glared. "What? I can do things on my own-" He had a title to prove, too. "Tch- what can you do..?" Seriously, just because he doesn't work in the O.R. doesn't mean he can't do anything. The diagnosis is ,after all, a hard task- first dealing with sometimes overly impatient people, then getting them to cooperate, and finally delivering the news, good or bad.

"Very well." Dr. Rosellini knew this man could find nothing without the right help. He'll regret it, but he's stubborn- give the guy a chance. She left for the next-door examination room.

Exam Room

4:53 PM

Dr. Cunningham, with his cigarette, entered the room holding the patient's health records that dated back pretty far. He sat down in the chair and began looking through the useless papers, saying, "You know what to do, kid."

Alicia drew in a breath and listed, "Mild dypsnea, nausea, bloody sputum...and I sometimes skip a heartbeat." She then added, "No physical symptoms."

That saved a lot of time. Gabriel shrugged as he tossed the papers into a nearby bin. "Yep...Heart problems." He faced the computer fixed in the wall. "You got all of that, RONI? Get me a radiology- you know which one."

"_Do you have the patient's consent?_" That annoying question.

"You do realize that I'm in a hurry?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at the computer.

Rapid Operation Networked Intelligence made a couple of beeping noises. "_Request sent. Dr. Rosellini, please go to room A4 for the test._"

Alicia sighed as she got up to leave. "I really have no choice, huh...?"

"Hey- Maria's to blame." Gabriel noted as the girl exited.

…

"Have any fun?" Gabriel remarked as the girl returned casually. "I get good reports once in a while."

She didn't bother to look at him. "...I've had better times."

"_Dr. Cunningham, the results are now available in the Image Analysis Lab._" RONI reminded.

The diagnostician got up from his chair and went for the door. "Great. Later, kid."

"..." Alicia stopped herself from objecting. It wasn't her time yet.

"?" Gabriel looked back at the kid- knowing something was wrong. "What?" His cigarette was taken out of his mouth. "You have free speech, ya know." Not Esha or Maria though, but the girl was behaving good enough...he thinks.

Dr. Rosellini decided to just hurry the process instead. "My condition isn't stable..." This was partly true. "Make it quick." She took a magazine from the side table in preparation of the opposite outcome.

Impatient like the others. "Yeah- whatever." The kid had her way of sounding bothered yet serious-minded like Naomi- speaking about that medical examiner, this was the time that she'd be waiting for his weekly phone call. She's gonna have to wait, too. Gabriel opened the door and went into the hallway.

Image Analysis Lab

5:22 PM

Dr. Cunningham took a seat in front of the computer and clicked on the new image. "Well- hope it's nothing too-" He then looked at the radiology. "What the-" The mouse was the only white spec in the sea of gray color. This wasn't anything like the normal picture- no use flipping back and forth the images. "What the heck is this...?" There was no exact area to click- the whole picture was a blob of discoloration. "Do tell me if you got a bad image-!" He hoped it was; he can't name a symptom out of a false image.

"_Doctor, I guarantee that this image is accurate._"

Gabriel held his cigarette before it completely fell out. "Then-"

"_I have applied the 'to __hell __with that' algorithm to this situation and I'm currently scanning every archive available._"

This time the diagnostician didn't smirk. "Is this some sort of inflammation..?" He clicked on a 'zoom in' button to discover that blob is more of a mass of lines on some sort- lines with spikes.

"_Negative._" The computer's words caused the doctor to fall back from the screen and slouch in his chair for ideas. "_There is an unknown wall surrounding the patient's heart. This is 78.6% correct with collated data._"

"...Whatever this is...I highly doubt is in the records."He knew something like this would happen- why bother to even try? But the extremity of the image led him to believe this kid won't be around for long- at all. "I'm going back." He stood up and remembered the girl's words of 'my condition isn't stable.' "Damn, that kid was right...No use starting a ruckus now." He turned the knob and headed out- his destination: the exam room.

Exam Room

5:31 PM

"Unknown defect..?" Alicia said after hearing the diagnostician's findings through the computer assistant. "Nothing too surprising there." She couldn't expect anything less from the evolving virus.

"All we know is that you got somethin' around your heart." Gabriel mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. Now that he really tried, he's not going to be held accountable. "I can't diagnose it if it's unknown." He might if the kid dies now. "..." Dammit.

Dr. Rosellini knows the man is now in need of a hint. She thinks now the time is to give the obvious idea. "Can the computer of yours accept new data?"

"_I am able to._" A computerized voice answered.

Gabriel grew suspicious; was the kid trying to team up with his computer? To accomplish what? "Huh? You need RONI?"

"How about a specific researcher's information?" Alicia received a 'it's possible' from the computer. "Look up the government archives. You have my authority." She hoped she still did. "I need you to find a certain file."

The diagnostician thought the kid had nothing to do with the stubborn officials up there. He gulped at the dark tone of her voice.

The screen of the computer blinked and flashed a couple of times. "_Please be aware that a certain amount of time is necessary to extract and organize new data. These files also each have password protection._" RONI then flashed up a list at her screen. "_Which file would you like me to analyze?_"

Dr. Rosellini took in a sharp breath and named, "Professor Gwein Rosellini's viral data."

Dr. Cunningham grew serious at the name. "You mean him-?" That moron that was holed up in the college building trying to start a pandemic- that event cost him his distance from Maria, forcing him to into an ambulance with her, a call to Esha, that drained the last of his cell battery, and a talk with the shady agent, of the gov corps?

"_Opening this file requires...a 6-digit password._"

Damn, his computer just turned outlaw by sneaking past software perimeters again. "Don't be doing anything illegal...I don't wanna wind up in jail, got it?" Gabriel glimpsed at the sitting girl, who was brainstorming a list of possibilities.

Alicia held her chin in deep thought. "(He was the newbie comparing our arrival times...I doubt he would simply use my- wait...)...Try 'Mirana,' capitalize the first letter."

"Is that a name of someone..?" This sounded awfully familiar...at least that's what Gabriel thought.

"_Access granted. Scanning data. Please wait a moment._" RONI's blue background showed a bar that showed the completion percentage.

Gabriel moaned, "Speed it up. I don't have all day." He turned his attention to the girl, who looked surprised. "So who was that? A parent or friend?"

Dr. Rosellini regained her composure and replied, "All those adopted were renamed to keep away their origins..." She grew quite cold at those words. "(He doesn't really care- including the fact that he calls me and him 'kid.')"

The diagnostician made a 'humph' sound and mumbled to himself how much trouble he already went through. "Hey, RONI, done yet?"The computer said 4 QIPS or something like that. What did that mean again? 'Quick, Irritating, Perfect,...Scolder?' "..." Whatever- is she done yet?

"_94% complete. Would you like to halt the scanning, Doctor?_"

"Finish the last part..." Gabriel hated suspense- none was needed in this room.

Alicia had a shiver down her legs. Her husband must have figured out what her virus does if he thought she was dead- and shot himself as suicide, too.

"_Doctor, there is a problem. The remaining 5% is protected by a firewall. I will need another password."_

The girl saw the diagnostician was letting her give it a shot. "Do we know how long it is?"

"_Negative- this form of protection program I cannot scan._"

"Now what?" Gabriel gave a weak glare at the girl sitting in a posture meaning 'I mean business.' "We can't just go ask him." Speaking of that guy in jail- that agent that once took care of that brilliant kid might also be in charge of him. Doesn't matter; there's little chance he's letting them visit and there's no way he himself will go.

Alicia closed her eyes. "Certainly not..." She knew she'll be seeing him later if she survives the virus- he'll need an operation for the exact same thing. "..." Now there was a problem; the password. "...This may be about the virus...so...try 'Bloody Rose,' but no caps or spaces." Researchers needed a password that was easy to type.

"?" Gabriel thought this was too obvious. "You sure..?" It's not like they had infinity tries- not before they get into a mess.

RONI's screen turned green and then popped layers over layers of notes and typing. "_Doctors- This data regards a man-made virus similar to the viral hemorrhagic fever of the Rosalia Virus._"

"!" Dr. Cunningham was shocked at the simplicity of hacking into an account. "S-seriously..?" Either the kid was a computer genius or she and her husband had a too well of a relationship that even amnesia couldn't undo... "Er...yeah." Gabriel sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "Find out what we can."

"_There is an entry updated quite recently- it regards the virus that Professor Rosellini and Dr. Bienati had created and its effects on the host._" The computer displayed a single typed page. "_It reads: 'Violent & Deadly Fate By Destructive Virus'_ _as the title- I've matched all already discovered symptoms to this entry, this information is regarding to our exact virus, Dr. Cunningham._"

That was too much information for the diagnostician to handle. "What-?"

Alicia's expression turned more grave at the computer's report. "...(So that's how he thought I was dead...he learned the outcome.) Please continue..."

"_It seems after a certain amount of time passes- the virus will act similar to the Rosalia and will tear up and devour the victim's organs. What was written was a prediction- but it is 92% correct to far if considering the current list of symptoms gathered from Dr. Rosellini._"

"That isn't good." Gabriel recalled 'bloody sputum' on the shopping list. "Is there anything about a cure...?"

"_There is information that describes the first two phases-_"

Alicia's voice became light and sounded as if she just got enlightened. "The heart being unable to shrink and unknown presence of a mutated G.U.I.L.T. near it..." She whispered, "So the next phase is where it supposedly destroys the host's internal organs..?"

"_Correct- there isn't much reliable information about the third phase, but once the virus enters it, survival is impossible." _As always, the computerized voice was monotone and had little surprise in its tone.

Gabriel clenched his cigarette at the prediction. "How much time left, RONI?"

"_Judging from the results we saw in the Image Analysis Lab-_" There was a small pause between as the computer assistant compared the files. "_Dr. Rosellini, you have approximately hours to at most a day._"

The diagnostician despised the bedside voice that RONI had- no emotion whatsoever. "This isn't funny-!"

"Then what can you say about this 'wall' you saw in that image?" The girl was pretty calm at the news.

"_The virus' preparation. I predict this barrier of sorts is-_"

"Then all we have to do is get rid of it...right?" Dr. Rosellini interrupted. She had no intention to learn anything more of how badly death would come- it already sounded quite ugly, this virus.

"_Yes- this is the most logical method for a 'cure.'_"

Dr. Cunningham stood up. "Okay- you need an operation, kid...now." And there was no 'we' to it- he's just diagnosing the kid under Maria's order. Besides, that kid from the icebox never failed before.

"Tch..." Alicia got up from the chair with no sign of haste. "Such a hurry for once..." It's rare to see Gabriel rush- that old man was the type that disliked exercise.

"I'm gonna tell the others, so go to your office-" An opening door stopped Gabriel from finishing his words. "?" He tilted his head to look at the one who's entering.

Dr. Sartre was standing there, hand tightly holding the recorder. "No need. We heard every word." His stained lab coat was on his shoulder, and his hair was in all directions.

Both doctors that were standing in the room before the unexpected visitor were stunned.

Gabriel never thought he would see the kid in his office except for the lock-down situation. "Since when-" And he never figured the kid as an eavesdropper.

Dr. Torres was next to CR-SO1 at the doorway, hair also messed up. "He ran all the way down here after asking me where you were..." She was faintly gasping from the long distance.

"Because..?" Dr. Rosellini felt uneasy seeing the doctors running down the halls just to get her- especially the neighbor surgeon that didn't seem to be the athletic type.

Dr. Sartre held up the device he was left with. "The recorder- the last message was for you. That professor confessed...everything..."

Gabriel was still assuming that they overheard RONI babble about the virus- whoever left the message couldn't have possibly spilled every little detail like what his computer enjoys doing. "So... How are you going to do this..?" He left out the 'we' because there was no 'I' in 'we;' and 'you,' well... has a 'u.'

The two who intruded hesitated on the answer, particularly Maria.

"We could use the other Rosalia." Alicia suggested plainly. "It should be able to overcome this virus." She had always thought her daughter's virus was her only hope- since it was the one virus that was potentially stronger than her own.

"That might work..." The paramedic found it ironic- the daughter's saving the mother.

Gabriel approached the back door of the exam room that was his shortcut to his office. "Great. My next appointment's comin'." He received a chilling glare from the paramedic, but shrugged knowing the fact he did his part of the deal- forfeiting his precious break to diagnose the kid. "Go to that operation." He felt good that his title was off the hook- sort of (disregarding the help received by the computer and RONI, he did a lot).

"_Doctor, may I add a note?_" There it goes again.

The diagnostician looked at his computer assistant with slight botheration. "Meh. Go on."

"_This data along with the radiology results show that at this stage, Dr. Rosellini may have already taken damage from this. It is possible that the virus is beginning to take action._" RONI paused and announced, "_I have already sent the request for the operation. It will be held in Room C. Assigned to Dr. Sartre in lead and Dr. Torres as assist. You may begin in approximately ten minutes- at 6:10._"

Gabriel sighed- the computer should have said 'a long note.' But he was impressed by the action taken in advance. "Even better, RONI."

"Then- what are you waiting for?" Maria grabbed the girl by her arm.

"What will happen to the virus if this ends in success?" Alicia knew this was an odd question, but she had to ask.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at the last-minute question. Does the kid want the virus or not? If she wants it, have a fun time on the deathbed; if not, then go get that operation already.

"_This data states no other phase after the third. If I may, my prediction based on the information is that there is low probability that the virus will remain._"

Dr. Torres released her grasp and went into the hallway, yelling, "I get the Rosalia- you two get ready." She dashed off with her words.

The diagnostician then left the exam room through the door, saying 'good luck' to the kid- whatever that meant.

"So this is it.." Dr. Rosellini exited into the hallway before the other surgeon. "...Remember that little bet earlier?" She and Tomoe joined forces to crack the case of the nameless surgeon- she sort of formed a small challenge then.

"...Yes..?" CR-SO1 wasn't sure why his name was part of it, whether it was to add pressure or was of just plain curiosity.

Alicia wasn't looking at the doctor as she spoke. "You're going to have to prevail if you want to win." She then walked farther away, to prepare for her side of the operation. "Good luck, then."

"!" It was surprising to see the patient treat life and death as a game- rare to see optimism from her. "...I suppose..." He had the weight of the other doctors on him, Maria as an example. Gabriel and Alicia decided to rather stay hopeful about the procedure's results, which was acceptable. "..." Death was nothing to joke about, though- he still had to come through.

C.I.F.M.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

Before At 5:53 PM

"Hmm. He wasn't in the mood today, it seems..." Naomi cared less if the diagnostician called. She would just grow uneasy at not being able to catch up to the news- Little Guy was one of her informants, too. Unfortunately he was out today- leaving herself with Alyssa. She felt a tug on her sleeve and turned her head to see Alyssa's worried face.

"Hey, Naomi?" The young girl's green eyes showed distress. "Remember the party yesterday? Was Miss...there?" Alyssa never really caught on to the name.

The medical examiner narrowed down by who she meant and realized the one Alyssa was talking about. "Oh- that doctor was...sick that day." Naomi could go any further in depth since the girl was still only a child. "What about her?"

"Really?" Alyssa's distressed face became more trouble. "She's sick...again?" The first time she met that girl, she fainted in front of her. And on the plane- Miss didn't look very good. "We are leaving early today, right? Can we go visit the hospital?" She turned desperate, seeing her adoptive mother wasn't leaning towards the idea. "Really, really fast! Okay, Naomi?"

Naomi sighed at the girl's plight. "Well..." She was free to go from work now...so... "We'll be getting a late dinner if you want to go."

"Promise?"

Oh, that word makes parenthood tough. "...Yes, I promise."

"Yay! Thanks, Naomi!" Alyssa ran off to get her things.

Now, huge problem- who will be willing to drive them there? "..." Naomi realized just how important the agent was- she'll have to rely on taxi. "I should think ahead more often..." The forensic expert then thought of that thought-to-be-dead couple. The husband's in jail, and the wife ...currently working at Resurgam. Also known as the 'angel with black wings' from the media; wonder where that came from. "...!" There was one time where Gabriel didn't make his call- at that time, she was getting an operation. Was this time...? "...Oh dear..." And she made a promise.

The woman looked out her window. Once she and Alyssa arrives, she'll have to make up another lie and watch others pray- if there was an operation.

* * *

Yes, a pain.

I've included Alicia's clothing description because I'm unable to post up the drawings...not to encourage cosplay...

Now, a short extra...

Writer: "Wow. I got a 11.000 word chapter in five days. Gack. Yes-now I shall take a-? What? School starts again after tomorrow? Don't tell me I wasted my entire Thanksgiving break..." *sighs* *raincloud appears above head*

Gabe: "Don't beat yourself over it, kid."

Writer: "Huh? (Wait- isn't this the author's note? It's not a 'behind the studio' thing, is it?)"

Gabe: *swerves cigarette* "Actually...I'm more concerned of the kids. (Forgetting Maria..)"

Writer: "What do you mean...?"

Gabe: *points behind him with thumb* "You don't know? Well- you left one of them in on a operation table, may I also include the fact that she's dying, and the other yelling and cursing at the vital monitor."

Alicia: *cardiac arrest*

CR: "Dammit-!" *using AED but failing* "Come on, respond..!"

Maria: "Damn this, Alicia-! I told you not to die on us-!"

Writer: "Oh." *teardrop of embarrassment* "I did... (I may haven't written this exactly...but it sounds I did a great job on the cliffhanger...)"

Gabe: "Uh-huh." *takes out cigarette* "Yep. You left Tomoe, Hank and me all in the dark- so you wrote that I'm praying? Maybe those two, but not me." *tilts head to right*

Tomoe: *mumbling some Japanese and kneeling*

Hank: *also kneeling, hands folded*

Writer: "That wasn't what I meant..." *three lines of disgust* "So you escaped...?"

Gabe: *returns cigarette to mouth* "And Naomi and her kid? Tch. You left them in a taxi." *points to left*

Naomi: "Are you telling us that we can't move because the author ran out of words?"

Alyssa: "This isn't any fun..."

Writer: "Um...well that's..."

Gabe: "One more thing- you left the moron and the shady guy at the jail, all alone." *points to front*

Writer: "Ehh..I'm done for today."

Gabe: "?" *inaudible*

Writer: "Yes- no more words coming out of ya. I need sleep. Night." *turns off lamp and snoozes*


	24. Chapter 24 Remaining Curse

Operation Room C

6:08 PM

"You ready?" Maria sounded not as hyper or bothered as her usual tone- she was rather... monotonous. She got a small nod from the other doctor. "...I thought we had more time with her..." The visit this morning- Alicia had no sign of a possible relapse. And then there was the diagnostic papers Gabriel, about to start the next diagnosis, tossed at her running self in the hall while coming back from the storage area. They showed the results of 'unknown' and the emergency operation; they were already scrunched up and tossed- but she recalled the man wrote 'just save her' across the red 'unknown' word stamped on the front. "Damn. You know what to do, right?" It's not that they received a set of detailed instructions, they had to...wing it. Hopefully, the kid has an idea of what to do.

CR-SO1 replied 'yes' and walked over to the other side of the operation table, where the patient laid- all he had was his surgery skills, Rosalia, and the paramedic as assist to save her.

"Everyone is counting on us." Maria mentioned to the silent surgeon.

Oh, that too- heavy stress from the others. Hank , Tomoe, and the Chief were all probably waiting outside- if not, they would as soon as possible. That diagnostician might show up, too. But the windows were blocked by blinds- to avoid any added pressure, if any left to get. They would be forced to wait out the intense procedure...

"Let's get this over with-" The paramedic saw the hooked up vital monitor; it was beginning to take a slow drop. "Hurry up and start already."

With a bet on the line and everyone's high expectations, Dr. Sartre made the opening incision- the heart was where this 'wall' was, all he had to do is to remove it... sounds easier than what it really was.

"How can this just appear in her without us knowing...?" Dr. Torres was cursing the abnormality with three types of syringes at hand: stabilizer, the Rosalia virus, and the deactivator for the virus.

She watched the mass of what looked like vines with thorns just...covering the organ. "...You're gonna need this." She handed the syringe containing blood with the virus to the kid. "Be careful with it." Her words were already taken in consideration by the surgeon.

Since there was no obvious spot to inject in this barrier- he chose the center. The virus acted as wildfire and dissolved the wall, exposing the slightly damaged heart underneath. "It's...gone..?" Way too simple...but nothing else was abnormal- any small lacerations or bleeding was taken care of already...and this 'wall' wasn't connected directly to a path for Rosalia to take, so there was no need for the deactivator. "This can't be it..." The vitals were no longer dropping, either.

"...We didn't miss anything...right?" Maria didn't want to overlook the situation- or else she'll regret it later with Alicia having another relapse. "Damn...find whatever it-" She paused at the screech of the vital monitor- vitals dropped to forty. "Her blood-?" Her attention was turned to the veins becoming black- the color was spreading rapidly by the split-second.

The surgeon was unable to take a wise action- exactly where was this coming from..?

"It's like the..." This couldn't be happening... If it's true that Alicia's husband made this and the 'Bloody Rose' virus...then Alicia's virus really was the prototype... a messed up one. "I'm gonna kill that bastard... how dare he..." Just seeing this coming from Alicia was enough to get her to commit a crime. What kind of husband stabs his spouse with this? There's no reasoning behind it- it's just plain...wrong...!

Stupid, dumb, crazy, ridiculous, completely-lost-it, idiotic, moronic, imbecilic, and insane...but none of those words could never come close- even if combined. "Now what...?" Maria calmed herself- she was still in an operation, the revenge can come later...but soon after.

CR-SO1 paused when the paramedic was having dark thoughts in her head. "...We have to assume that every organ is affected..." They couldn't depict the exact one or jump to conclusions. "...(If only...)" Dr. Rosellini's skill of successfully locating the source of the problem was now needed- unfortunately...he was operating on her at this moment.

"What...?" The paramedic would waste time just listing the candidates. "We can't get all of them..." Making too many opening incisions would definitely kill the patient.

Dr. Sartre wished he asked Alicia what her secret method was. "...We have to determine it using what we know." Seemed logical enough- but who could think straight with the monitor screeching in your ears?

Maria used a whole syringe of stabilizer to bring up the vitals to fifty. She they had no time to mumble and grumble about what to do. "...Hey-!" The operation field looked as if they just entered- those vines returned. "That wall is back..." She kept muttering 'damn' knowing that they would waste the virus over and over on this barrier. The syringe was handed over, nevertheless.

"There's a source nearby...regeneration couldn't be this fast if not..." CR-SO1 noted as he injected the virus into the reappeared wall- after doing so, he treated newly inflicted lacerations that were made. "The lungs." He began to made a temporary closing stitch and selected the scalpel for the new opening incision.

"...You better be right about it..." The paramedic saw the vitals have stopped falling after the wall was taken down- she began counting down for the next one to appear.

There was nothing abnormal the normal eye could see. "..I need the ultrasound." After checking both lungs even with the tool, there wasn't anything found. "...It has to be here... (she was coughing, too...)"

"Did you get the wrong place...?" The kid never made a bad guess- only really thought-out ones. The elapsing time was growing- Maria was getting impatient of the stand-still waiting for the kid to make up his mind.

There was a flat line shown from the vital monitor- cardiac arrest.

"!" The leading surgeon was about to reach for the AED, but Maria beat him to it.

"Here!" She passed the pads to the kid after sprinting back from the corner for it. "Resuscitate her-!" Her yell was as loud as the monitor's noise- both filled the room.

The AED hovered the patient for the right moment. "..!"

Operation Room C

Outside

Same Moments

Dr. Cunningham walked down the hall after his canceled appointment to find Dr. Tachibana, Dr. Freebird, and Chief Patel- who were both soundless at the fierce pressure from the O.R. spreading across the hospital. "...(Was it really this bad that there had to be a group meeting here..?)"

All forgot the passing dinnertime or their ending shifts- they looked at the lit up sign that had a red cross on it. Every second was a minute's wait.

Tomoe was closest to the entrance of the room- she was completely taken by surprise hearing that Alicia was being operated on from the Chief; she came to here the instant her other operation was finished. "(I saw her this morning...I didn't sense danger at all...)...(...Or was she already aware that this was to happen...?)"

Hank was on the opposite side of the hall to Tomoe and was mumbling to himself how innocent the girl was. He must see this tragedy come to an end.

Esha was pacing between the two doctors. The kid and the...other kid were the best surgeons in the hospital- who cares if the public hates them. Well- they weren't only good for business, both of them were...quiet (unlike some of the annoying staff members). If the girl does here- he had to make sure Maria doesn't kill the other kid...or let anyone else,for the matter, get a mental breakdown- everyone here was the best in their area.

Gabriel stood the farthest from the pack. He really didn't know why he was even there. Maybe it's because the kids were here- but so was Maria and Esha...that evens the sides... "(...Well...Joshua wouldn't like one of his babysitters to die overnight...and I did diagnose her...Reputation's on the line...too.)" He took out the cigarette from his mouth, then turned his head to look back as he and the others heard two different footstep noises.

Dr. Kimishima and Alyssa approached the gathering. A nurse pointed them to this area when they asked for Dr. Rosellini's current location.

Those already there glanced at them silently, then turned back- only Tomoe greeted, but quietly.

Alyssa saw the faces of grief and mournfulness with confusion. "...Naomi..what happened? Why is everyone...sad?" Distress filled her face once again.

Naomi knew the truthful answer but spoke it in a vague way. "...Well, Miss...Alicia is in a really...tough operation...and everyone hear is wishing her...good luck." It stung to convey the truth in a non-detailed way- opposite of her job. "...She's busy now...so let's-"

The sound of a cellphone interrupted the forensic examiner.

"!" Naomi stood still. It couldn't be...could it...? She dared not move her arm.

Gabriel- who was the only other one to know the accursed hotline of the dead that belonged only to Naomi froze. "(...This ain't...the kid isn't...) It's just a prank call- a lot these days. (Don't pick it up, dammit...)" His words were too soft-spoken; he didn't want to sound...weird. He kept the cigarette from returning to his mouth.

The cellphone sound grew.

Operation Room C

6:29 PM

"...This isn't working...!" The charge in the AED was low an not enough to produce the sufficient current needed to revive the patient- costing time. The useless tool was thrown aside to the counters.

The paramedic knew there had to be another in the room and began searching the place top to bottom, mumbling to herself, "Those stupid half-wits didn't run daily emergency equipment tests...Aargh!"

The surgeon could only do chest compressions in his wait. "We don't have time for this-!"

"Where the hell is it?" Dr. Torres gave up on the upper row of cabinets and switched to the bottom ones. If there was one thing to remodel in the hospital- it would be new labels and method of organization. She saw the least touched storage was just a mess of...stuff- it was so unrecognizable that many doctors would be ashamed to see it.

"Hurry up, Maria-!" The surgeon was lost all of the usual expressionless face and voice- he could not fail this procedure just because of equipment issues.

"Just-" She was about to say 'shut up' but after slamming and forcing open one of the last of the lower cabinets, she found a spare set. "Here-!" She chucked it to the kid and commanded, "Use this one-!"

CR-SO1 quickly positioned the tool after catching it. "Clear-!" This time, there was a good charge- but the deafening sound continued to echo the room.

The vital monitor showed no change from a flat line.

Hall Outside

Same Moments

The others who were farther eventually caught the noise of the cellphone- Alyssa, who was wandering around her adoptive mother, heard it as well.

"?" Alyssa has always seen her mother pick up her phone- sometimes she didn't utter a word during the call, but she still listened. Or it could be Little Guy, but he was also busy today, so it was unlikely. "Uh...Naomi...your phone..."

The forensic whisperer knew this was the origin of her title 'Corpse Whisperer.' Hearing the last words of the dead- it wasn't an ability many could understand. The pain or agony some experience at their deaths...it wasn't for the fainthearted, nor the sympathetic. "...It's nothing, Alyssa...let's go home." Changing the topic was her best plan to escape the hole she dug for herself.

"Come on, it's not nice..." Alyssa always had a curiosity of who calls Naomi other than co-workers.

Naomi's hands were shaking- not much enough for the others to notice. She couldn't let her child know that the one she came to visit was dying- or perhaps already dead; it would break her heart... The girl never bantered about anything other than happy school life and events, an event involving death of a friend at such an age was too...cruel. Life was at times unfair- but for a sweet child like Alyssa...it shouldn't be this. "I'm sure it's no one important..."

"Naomi...you never missed a phone call before..." The child reasoned, "It's gotta be someone important..."

"Well..." As the medical examiner thought of a new excuse, she saw white smoke emitting from the phone- and the phone had been ringing for this long...the girl could really be...

Operation Room C

"Damn this, Alicia-!" Maria yelled as the doctor next to her turned up the charge. "Don't...die-!" She hoped the girl remembered her words this morning, 'cause she had no time to repeat herself. She has saved many- Alicia won't be an exception.

"Come on..!" Dr. Sartre attempted to resuscitate the dying patient once more.

Still flat.

"Dammit-!" The surgeon turned up the charge for one last try. Every minute in cardiac arrest reduced the chance of survival by ten percent- it's already been... five...at least.

Alicia's skin and face was the exact same as how Rosalia was found- pale and a solemn expression. Her hair was already tied to fit in a cap so it wouldn't become a distraction, but those two tails of hair were left dangling at the sides of the operation table. She wasn't dead, but was on the brink of it.

"Clear-!"

Halls Outside

6:35 PM

The phone that was getting all the attention suddenly stopped ringing, and the smoke only Naomi could see vanished along with the noise. She and Gabriel let out light sighs while the others who witnessed the brief conversation couldn't understand what just happened.

Young Alyssa began wining, "Aw...Naomi...why didn't you pick up? It could've been Mr. Wayne or Mr. Navel..." Sheer frustration and confusion compelled her to ask more.

Dr. Kimishima held the girl's hand gently as she said, "It wasn't anyone important, okay? Miss Alicia is doing something really important now...so let's come back another time. You have school tomorrow..." Her imitating child language should have been amusing to Gabriel, but the diagnostician showed no sign of laughter. "Let's go..."

"...Alright...but we'll come back soon...okay?" The girl pleaded of her adopted mother. She was really plenty worried of her friend, but because Naomi always kept her promises, she decided not to demand for answers.

After answering with a 'yes,' Naomi and Alyssa left- but unlike their entrance, they were less enthusiastic.

Operation Room

Maria left out a huge sigh of relief to see the zig-zag lines returning to the vital monitor. "Damn...that was close..." The operation had to go on, though.

CR-SO1 finally opened up to his idea. "...Do...you have the deactivator...?" He was about to make a rash decision. He looked at the paramedic, who held out a gray syringe hesitantly.

"Yeah...but why-" Instead of the gray syringe, Maria saw the kid snatch the Rosalia filled one out of her other hand. "H-hey!" She was alarmed with the sudden action of the typically modest surgeon. The kid couldn't have mistaken her, she was holding it right in front of him. "What are you-" She saw him inject a small amount into a random spot on the right lung.

Dr. Sartre saw the shock from Maria's open but quiet mouth. He explained, "Rosalia can find it for us...it'll react on contact.." And since the dose was small enough, the virus could only go so far...he predicts.

Dr. Torres was astounded by the radical yet somehow creative plan. "...!" One black spot appeared on the upper left lung. "I...see it." Rosalia was quick to react; the vital were starting to fall drastically with both the revealing and the return of the thorn wall that was somehow less massive- perhaps because of Rosalia was fighting the colony creating it.

The surgeon anticipated that Rosalia would gather up at the other virus colony- out of its aggressive nature. "...Now the deactivator." He picked the gray syringe that was still being held up by the paramedic.

Another small dose was all that was needed- the colony vanished, and supposedly the Rosalia.

"...It worked..." The kid's extreme idea actually worked.

"I'm done here- returning to the heart." The surgeon closed up the opening incisions with sutures, gel, and tape. The operation field was changed back to the heart- that now had a different barrier surrounding it.

The barrier's vine-like shape was now less 'thick' and more...'sharp.' Black splotches from Rosalia were printed on it- making it look as it some form of tattoo or engraving.

"...Another wall...and black bruises...!" Maria murmured. "...Rosalia's here fighting, too...did the deactivator not..?" The virus was capable of helping, but could also kill Alicia if they weren't careful.

There was only one conclusion to make. "...This...is mutating against the Rosalia virus..." CR-SO1 took another Rosalia syringe and got rid of the wall- it took longer to dissolve than before.

There were swollen and cut parts across the heart- the swollen areas were the new colonies being made. There was also a black bruise spreading from the bottom.

"Damn..." It was a battlefield- a bloody one it was. "There are so many..." She was at a lost of words- there were a lot of...everything, except vitals and time.

"A sign that this is active..." Dr. Sartre chose the scalpel and laser as the next tools- he has to first remove any obstacle that was guarding the changing colonies, then help Rosalia finish it. Figuring how to get Rosalia from killing the patient will have to wait for later- vitals were near twenties and stabilizer didn't have much effect; Rosalia was probably the one thing that was holding back death. "I'm beginning the extraction..."

"Don't lose her now..." Dr. Torres held out the last Rosalia syringe- knowing the kid would most likely need it. She watched as the kid broke through the shell of each colony successively.

The surgeon placed down the laser and scalpel and had his hand out ready for the last step- but another distortion in the vitals were heard. "Lacerations-!" He went for the sutures as a reaction.

The black bruise at the bottom was...diminishing. Rosalia was losing the fight, meaning the vitals could no longer be held in place- its strength and effect over the other virus was weakening.

"Suture them before the vitals fall too low-!" Maria could barely keep up with the stabilizer. She managed to hand the final syringe to the kid just as the last laceration was closed. "Give that thing a taste of its own medicine-!"

CR-SO1 delivered each colony an equal dose before the black bruise vanished totally. "...It's retreating...even..."

The colonies dispersed away from the heart as bruise grew- but it then suddenly began to shrink on its own after the other virus' presence was gone from the organ; there was no longer any sign of aggression either.

The vital monitor was neither falling or at a stable level. Maria was unable to comprehend what had just happened among the two viruses. "...Will it come back if we don't finish it...?" She still held the gray deactivator in her hands.

"...Both may vanish from her blood..." The surgeon muttered under his breath. He looked at the paramedic with some concern, then reached for the syringe. The virus was Alicia's only remaining connection to her daughter- she would at least try to get rid of it if not. It was also unknown whether or not eliminating both viruses was the best course of action to take- since Alicia depended on one to continue living... the deactivator could end that. Another uncertainty was the deactivator's effect- it may only remove Rosalia, but not the evolved prototype virus; leaving more problems for the future.

"Do it." No virus was better than one in the paramedic's point of view. She trailed off and barely noticed the kid was also arguing to himself.

It was a three-way gamble:

No effect to either virus- Alicia will live with no clue of a next attack from them. Death would have a sudden visit.

Rosalia gets eliminated from the system- she'll continue having the virus, now an even stronger one, coursing through her veins. Death would come gradually like before with little signs.

The two viruses were removed- it could end her life or give her a new one. Death could be immediate or none at all may come.

'Death.'

A dreaded word by all.

Except Alicia- she still had that bet.

She acted as if it was a child's game.

She left her life in everyone else' hands.

If she wasn't afraid of it...then why couldn't they be the same?

"Hey- you're in an operation, quit staring." Maria placed the syringe in the kid's hand. "...Don't space out like that." It was common to see him do that in his office, but not in the O.R.

There were Dr. Tachibana's words to consider as well: Death was unavoidable- but it can be delayed.

CR-SO1 came to his conclusion and injected the gray syringe into the patient's heart. His attention was drawn to the vital monitor. "...They're going up...!" He may never know which path was taken.

Dr. Torres only needed two syringes of stabilizer to return the vitals to the proper levels. "...It's over... You did it..." She always relied on the kid for the right results- somehow this time was harder to mention.

"...Closing up." The wondering could be saved for after the operation. The surgeon quickly sutured the incision and applied the gel. The medical tape was handed to him slowly by the paramedic.

Maria wished the surgeon standing in front of her was Tomoe- then she would jump on her with the joy of success...but this kid...no. "...I'll... take her back."

And speaking of Dr. Tachibana- she entered as the O.R. sign was turned off. "Will she be alright-?" She found her answer on the vital monitor.

"Yeah-" Maria answered anyway as Dr. Sartre headed for the exit silently and the Chief along with Nurse Emma came in to transport the patient- the paramedic's help wasn't needed.

Gabriel and Hank had to step aside for the leaving surgeon, then saw the girl being transported out of the room.

"We heard everything..." Dr. Freebird recalled Emma running across the hospital to inform the others, surely everyone was well informed by now.

Dr. Cunningham kept the unlit cigarette in his mouth and spoke nonchalantly, "Why need to be this excited...?" He was definitely 'excited' when Naomi's phone rang- as always, he's flaunting his nonexistent 'bravery.' "She made it, so let's just hit home already..." And he would use any excuse to get out and eat dinner- it was what, 7:25 or something? Either way- it was pretty fast for an operation, and past his shift.

The others ignored the diagnostician and continued amongst themselves, causing Gabriel to leave unnoticed. He took the cold shoulder with no complaints and a shrug, since he's always the one that was forgotten first.

"Did Dr. Sartre need to leave for another operation..?" Tomoe questioned again. She knew the surgeon would be forced to stay at the hospital overnight- she had to at least bring him dinner tonight and perhaps other meals, until Alicia awakens.

Maria glanced at the O.R. doors as she replied, "...You know him." He may be the best surgeon, but no one was immortal to weariness after a procedure like that. The kid could be done in for the night, or reading- maybe even be rummaging through the various papers of Alicia's office.

The endoscopic surgeon never paid much attention to the surgeon's actions in his free time- she just thought of him resting. "I see..."

"Well, no use getting worried...we should all rather concern ourselves about the night..." Hank began leaving in pursuit of his old friend to see if he's willing to go out for dinner tonight. "See you all tomorrow then."

"Ah- Good evening then-" Tomoe then turned to Maria, who still looked lost. "...Is something on you mind...Dr. Torres..?"

"Huh?" The paramedic broke out of her train of thought. "Uh...yeah. I was just thinking if Alicia would ever get to operate on the kid...that's all."

Tomoe smiled and spoke, "That would be...ironic, I suppose. But I doubt Dr. Sartre would do anything rash outside of the operation room..." The only thing that risked his health was...well, lack of attention to it.

"Tch- yeah, you're right. Alicia's always getting into trouble- no chance for anyone else to take the damage...I just want her to let us help her more..." Maria felt like the individual thing was now on the girl.

"So...I guess...everything will be alright...?" Tomoe closed her eyes and felt the worst of their problems has passed. She began walking towards the exit and looked back at the paramedic, who gave a weak smile back. "Farewell-I must retrieve dinner for Dr. Sartre..."

"Oh- yeah...Do you mind if I do it..?" Maria needed an excuse to get to the kid's area for the Chief- she can't always barge in there. "Or...I can do breakfast..." Her real goal was to get to Alicia- since she couldn't rely on Gabe to do any babysitting.

"Of course. Thank you." Dr. Tachibana was surprised to hear Maria volunteer. "Well, I must make haste..."

The paramedic interrupted one last time. "Um...do you know what the kid likes..?" It's not that a bookworm had a preference on food- she had to make sure she didn't get anything...incorrect.

Tomoe then began mumbling to herself. "...I believe...actually, I never asked..." Her eyes trailed off to the side.

"What?" Maria thought Tomoe's 'path of honor' included charity, but isn't 'giving them what they want' a key element, too? "Then..." She paused. "No wonder he hates eating so much- he's practically on a diet..." She raised her head in determination. "We need to get the right stuff- not the junk in the cafeteria here..." She took Tomoe's arm. "We'll eat dinner as we go hunting down the right food- come on."

"Oh- very well then..."

The two kept chatting between each other as they proceeded into the halls.

Two Days Later- Morning

Dr. Rosellini's Office

CR-SO1 entered the office to see the girl was sitting up in her bed, whispering to herself. His purpose for entering was to return the recorder he left in his office- he thought if it stayed any longer in there, it may be forgotten.

"...I'm still alive...(My temperature's a bit high...i thought I was burning up...scared me to know where I ended up at.) ...How many days was I out..?" Alicia's voice somewhat coarse- she received no hydration and was attached to many lines of IV.

"Don't be in such a hurry to get up..." Dr. Sartre placed the recorder on the left side of the desk, he turned back around to see the girl was in the hospital clothes and seemed eager to return to her job. "You've only been here for two days..."

"...Oh..." She placed her hand on her forehead to see she was in no condition to really get up. "There was...nevermind." She showed some regret in her eyes and looked out the window. "Just make sure Gwein doesn't die yet...He knew this was suicide..."

The surgeon stopped himself from exiting. The reason she wanted to get up so early was because of this procedure? "...You don't mind..?" She's asking him to take over the operation- doesn't she...

Alicia put down her hand and murmured, "I don't know if I'm really needed there." She changed the subject. "Do I still have that virus..?" RONI said there was a high chance that it would cease to exist. "My temperature's is soaring..." She laid down and sighed.

"I'm not sure."

"It's always like that.." She was getting tired hearing the uncertainties of her life. "All I can say is that you won the bet. Congrats." The girl smirked as she tilted her head to face the surgeon. "...Are you satisfied yet..?"

"?...With what?"

"...You asked in the beginning how to repay me for bailing you- I said saving lives was enough, but you didn't entirely accepted that, did you?" Her voice turned dark. "You have already operated on me...five times? I believe this is enough to call it 'even.'" She watched as the surgeon could not answer. "Honestly, I think I owe you more than you imagine... Dragging you into this mess, all the media attention, and...being somewhat of a good competition for first place in this hospital..." Alicia smiled at her reasoning. Her atonement and guilty conscience was quite the same as his. "Well?"

The surgeon flinched at those words. She was able to turn the dying conversation into a positive one- an ability Rosalia had that the professor cherished. "N-no! It was never about getting-"

Maria Torres sprinted in after slamming open the door. "Kid- what are you doing here? Hurry and eat up before-...Woah, Alicia..you're already up..?" Her attention was set on the girl after she tossed the sack on to the desk, almost knocking the recorder off it.

"(Why does everyone like this room so much..?) What is going on..?" Dr. Rosellini sat up at the impact of the door to the wall and was completely stunned by the paramedic's entrance.

"That moron coming for his operation. You set?" Since Alicia was supposed to be in lead an the kid as assist, now it was the kid in lead and herself as backup. Personally, she wanted to take that scalpel and make incisions on the criminal like there was no tomorrow, but the kid could probably suture all of those in seconds.

CR-SO1 looked at the girl for any objections before going. "...Are you..?"

"Go ahead- I'm still in no position to operate anyway." Alicia laid back down, disregarding the noise made from the paramedic.

Maria glimpsed at the kid in the bed and murmured, "You really are trouble..." She signaled the other kid to get moving. "He's probably here already. Come on."

"R-right..." Dr. Sartre was about to step forward, but then something else caught his attention. "!"

"I'll be up later, alright..?" Dr. Rosellini felt terrible in her condition- no likes the taste of being powerless.

"Hurry up, kids."

Dr. Torres spun around at the voice- none other than blasted Gabriel. She disregarded the doctors behind him and said, "You- what are you-" She was about to charge until Hank interrupted.

"Maria, calm yourself." Hank reminded. He will never understand what has happened, but fighting now won't do anyone good.

Tomoe entered with a plastic white bag and Alicia's lab coat. "I would not wish to rush things, but...Alicia- he demands that you be the one to operate on him.." She placed the clothing on the office chair as the girl sat up at those words. "...Dr. Sartre- I recommend that you would choose to assist as written on the chart..?" Dr. Tachibana saw the surgeon nod as his answer.

"What-?" Dr. Torres thought Tomoe would be opposing this. "But she's still-" The girl just woke up- an operation...now?

"You have three minutes- please hurry." The endoscopic surgeon then told the others to leave.

Hank and Gabriel were first to return to the halls, then Dr. Sartre and Maria. Tomoe left the words of 'good luck' before closing the door behind her.

Alicia was left alone in the office. She pulled off the IV strands and got out of the bed promptly. "...I have to see him once more..." Dr. Rosellini glanced at the bag that held her original clothes and lab coat. "'What were you thinking'...Duty calls, nonetheless."

Lobby

Maria and CR-SO1 were in the lobby waiting for Alicia to arrive for the patient to cooperate. The now grown-up Professor Gwein was much more solemn- he was not in prisoner's uniform but was wearing casual shirt and pants with a lab coat as before. He had cuffs and was held back by two cops, so no escape for him.

Dr. Rosellini approached the scene and was all dressed in her usual clothes- as if nothing happened to her. "Is he here yet..?" She was tying her long hair with the ribbon when she saw her question has already been answered. "!..." Expecting that the patient was already anesthetized, she was shocked and could only look away.

"You've survived the virus until now..." Gwein said as Ian Holden entered the building to undo his cuffs.

Alicia drew closer and gave him a passionless stare. "I don't have all day- neither do you." She was four feet from the prisoner. "I'll put aside what you did after the procedure." Her words were being spoken as Ian took off the cuffs- the guards also let go.

"You still hate me...huh..?" The professor rubbed his wrist- the absence of the cuffs didn't not change his mood at all. "Figures.."

The ex-wife didn't lose her frozen glare. "Doctors save lives whether or not they hate them." She turned around and began walking in the direction of the O.R. hallway.

Maria went up to hold the 'moron' so that he doesn't go running off in the wrong direction, but did it silently- she couldn't stand Alicia's icy attitude. "(...Damn...she's strong...to be holding back all that emotion...)"

"...You really changed...all those years..." Gwein's voice was also emotionless, getting Maria frustrated to be surrounded by cold individuals. First the kid, the detective, the cops, Alicia, now the prisoner.

Alicia shot the man one more look, this time it was grief on her face. "...You may say that it was because of you." One thing she could accuse this man of: turning her world upside down. "Maria- get him ready."

"Got it." The paramedic then dragged the professor away- she forgot all about her revenge against the 'moron' and was thinking what kind of person Alicia really was before the tragedy. Most likely the girl she just saw was the perfect example. If she really was cold-hearted and vain back then- then she really did change. "(...Wait...which room did Chief say...?)" Maria looked side-to-side, one side was room B, the other was a blurry image of- "(!...Is that...Rosalia? ...I haven't seen her ghost since...)"

"Hey- are you taking me there or not?" Gwein was uneasy getting pulled around. He was unaware of what the paramedic was seeing.

"Just shut up, will ya?" Dr. Torres spent five more seconds looking at the mirage- there wasn't going to be another epidemic, was there?

Rosalia's pink eyes were focused on her mother; she glanced at Maria and whispered, _"..Beginning.."_ That was what always came out of her mouth- but this time the meaning was different. She was...smiling- the frown was gone. The ghost then faded after.

Maria smirked to herself and continued haul the professor down the hall. She thinks the message was clear; to herself, at least.

Dr. Sartre was behind Dr. Rosellini and felt the torn emotions coming from her. "Are you alright with this..?" He saw the detective exit the building at the same time.

Alicia started walking to the operation rooms and answered loosely, "I've never cursed this- let's begin."

* * *

I knew the ending was a bit...argh- whatever. And this was a bit short-I only had three pages and a half pages of notebook for this one ( the previous chapter had...seven.)

Congrats to myself for the completeion of the first season! Now- I'll be doing the extras on 'The End of The Day.' Hopefully start the second season by my b-day...

Caution to readers:

I just read over the second season- I don't know what I was thinking, but it was...bad ( I think I included too many sappy lines, good luck CR-SO1 fans...I'm not kidding this time.) I'll be spending some time trying to read my handwriting and changing it.

I've included many clues in this chapter (and others) in what will happen next...look for them all! (I think...there's at least...3 huge ones.)

Also- the Naomi's phone call and CR-SO1's diet were both not in the original.

Fun Corner:

What is CR-SO1's name? Well here's what happened to me:

In my spanish workbook- there was a section where Rosalia and Jorge talk about airplanes and travel... (Gack- George cannot be the name..)

The Caduceaus database- look up CR-SO1 to see that on the bottom of the page the japanese guidebook says his name is Edhard Muller (Edhardt Muller). Really? Dr. Muller? Oh- and the name is of German origin- meaning 'strong resolve'. This just might work. ...THe first name is good, but the last name...not so much.

I've been spelling Rossellini as Rosellini...too bad.


	25. Chapter 25 Future Doubts

Operation Room A

"...That's it. We're done here."

Maria Torres cracked her knuckles at the joy of transporting the patient- at least this time he wasn't active. "Nice job. I'll take this idiot to his room." A nurse came in with the transportation cart and was helped with loading. Maria then towed away the cart, muttering 'later' in the process.

Alicia Rosellini took off the blue medical gloves and removed the red ribbon that held her hair- letting gravity do the rest. She worded 'thanks' to the paramedic, but was never able to say it out loud.

CR-SO1 was already returning the tools to their proper places, he couldn't help notice the girl was silent and unmoved. "...Are you going to visit him..?" The fact remains the ex-wife has yet to forgive the ex-husband- she'll only 'put aside' the truth, but most likely never accept it. Unlike himself- Alicia has not much to reason with.

"...Depends if his sanity has returned or not." Dr. Rosellini looked back remorsefully, then glanced at the exit. "He lost his virus...which is a good thing." The professor may have turned out luckier than his own spouse.

The surgeon knew that was true- there was a different reaction than what happened at Alicia's operation. In this operation, they treated the third phase immediately after the second one. "...They said he'll be transported to the prison within days..." She has her chance to see him, but she had better make up her mind soon- time was against it.

"Hm." The girl seemed to take the information nonchalantly. "I'm going back to my office- do you mind?" She would be leaving the post-operation duties to the other surgeon.

"It's fine." Dr. Sartre turned around as he placed the remaining stabilizer into the cabinet. The sound of a closing door made him uneasy. Unless outside forces took action, Alicia will not be able to resolve this on her own.

Next Day

Hallway

11:47 AM

Gabriel was in a slightly happier mood- he got a raise and his recent patients weren't rude. He also got Hank to come along for lunch. They were going to have a tiny celebration; well, it could be bigger if he had someone else tag along, but why would any of the female staff want in on the party? They all dislike him, some even hated him.

And luckily, the kid was coming down the hall in the opposite direction. Perhaps from a scheduled operation.

"Hey kid- you're done right? Wanna head out?" Then again, the kid probably disliked him as well, since he was calling him 'kid' again.

Dr. Freebird had a grin on his face as he added, "Dr. Cunningham and I were thinking of heading to the mall to eat lunch...of course, the bill is mine."

Gabriel smirked- he liked his old buddy; not only was Hank a tough guy, he was generous. "What do ya say?"

"No thanks..." CR-SO1 said as he walked straight by the doctors. He had other issues on his mind.

Dr. Cunningham paused and mumbled, "Just because the other kid's here doesn't mean you're chained to her or anything, right?"

Dr. Sartre stopped in his tracks at that question.

"Gabriel..." Hank hoped his friend would stop with the offensive remarks. "It's his choice..."

The diagnostician took out the cigarette from his mouth and disregarded the kid's silent answer. "Whatever. Let's go. I'm getting sick of all of this..."

Hank bid a farewell and followed his friend up to the lobby. Everyone was tensed up with Alicia and her ex-husband separated across in the hospital, Gabriel the most. That man took bad endings the hardest, for he went through his own.

The surgeon went on his way, but as he approached his office, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Dr. Sartre-!" Emma gasped as she caught the doctor's attention.

CR-SO1 turned to see the nurse was under much more pressure than usual. "What is it?" More than what a simple announcement of 'there's an emergency' needs.

"The prisoner from yesterday- he's conscious...He won't stay put and is demanding..." Nurse Wilson was still trying to catch her breath from the dash she made.

"What did he say?" The surgeon's expression turned to concern- he glanced at his neighbor's closed office door.

"He wants to see Dr. Rosellini...his room is barred, but if this keeps up, the nurses and I won't know what to do!"

Dr. Sartre let out a breath. "...I'll get her. Don't let him do anything rash." His response sent the nurse running down the hall once again. "...(I knew this would happen...)" He turned to face Alicia's office and let out another breath as he approached it. Why did he have to be the one to tell her? "...Hey- Alicia..." He knocked on the door twice, but weaker than what he would have done if the news was casual.

The door was unlocked and opened. The girl stood in the doorway with her eyeglasses still on. "Do you need something..?" She felt the concern from the expression of her visitor, immediately drew to her conclusion of the purpose behind the sudden visit. "...So...what does he want...?"

"He wants to see you." Dr. Sartre prepared for a burst of anger to come from the girl.

Alicia took off her glasses and turned around. "But do I want to see him? Let me remind you...we no longer get along."

CR-SO1 was eased to see she was being lenient with him. But he couldn't let the girl just deny the request, so he stood and waited- hoping she would change her mind.

The girl's back was still facing the visitor. But he wasn't moving an inch from where he was. "...?" She turned around, realizing that he was being persistent for once. "...Fine...!" She walked past the doctor into the hall. "...I can't make an guarantees that this will be resolved."

The surgeon watched as the girl ran off. Somehow, she acted as if she was relieved. He looked into the office, and he only evidence of movement was coming from the patient's bed- adding this to the quick response of his visit and confidence on what direction the destination was..."!..." It was like she was waiting for someone to give her encouragement...

Hall Outside Patient Rooms

This area was for the 'special' patients. 'Special' meaning those in comas, those requiring certain equipment to live, and...those who...belong in prison.

Maria was angrily at the window of the professor's room. She was dying to personally give the now grown-up man a punch or two, but was more anxious to have the girl to do it herself. She looked down the hall and saw the kids approaching. "Finally-! Where were you-? Go in there and get him to shut up!" Maria then became quiet after realizing the situation from the girl's point of view. "...Just...give him a piece of your mind."

"I know." Alicia took a deep breath and entered the room- just as Dr. Sartre arrived.

"You came, huh?" The paramedic murmured as she saw the reflection of the surgeon's face on the window. "...Thanks for getting her out of there." As much as she regretted it, the kid was the only one who could really get Alicia to move.

CR-SO1 noticed this was the same room he used when he was working off his sentence. He quietly looked beyond the glass- though he couldn't hear the conversation from where he was, he can tell who was talking.

Inside

"You came...good." Gwein Rosellini was sitting up in his bed. He looked past the bars to see Alicia unable to speak. "...We're now at different ages..." They looked thirty years apart.

"There's no way I'm going to forgive you. Even if I was dead, you had no right to do all of that..." Alicia refused to look back at her ex-husband. "What do you want? What else do you want me to know that I'll regret as soon as I leave?" She tried her best with the cold shoulder, but was overcame with anger.

"...You don't know..? I thought I left a recording..." His voice was much softer. "Maybe it wasn't important...? I'm good as dead now."

"The recording...?" Alicia looked out the window at the paramedic and surgeon- they were the ones to listen to it. Though they didn't seem to know anything else... "...How long do you have?"

"Not long at all." Hearing the cold tone of his ex-wife's voice was not making him at ease at all. "Do you care?"

"Idiot...Of course I do-!" Her yell surprised the husband. "For one thing- I'm a doctor-!" She glimpsed at him for a second. "Why did you have to take things this far? We could've just lived like any regular couple if you hadn't done any of this-! Now that you'll die, I'll be the only one left..!"

"..." The husband had no response to the abrupt outcry. He could only manage to mutter, "...There are others."

"Rosalia is dead. There were only a handful that survived that fire at the labs. And most of the professors at Cumberland we knew are also gone."

There was a long silence.

"Rosalia's dead..?"

The wife looked at her husband's confused expression. "...You don't know? ...Her virus started an epidemic that nearly destroyed America. Many died before a cure was found." She paused, she didn't know of this either until other told her. "Don't tell me you were trying to develop that 'Bloody Rose' virus the entire time...!"

"I wasn't the only one."

"I thought I told you Aaron is already dead." Alicia muttered. "...Is there anything else you want?" She saw the weak gaze from the professor; he'd finally figured out what he's done.

"...So I started all of that, huh?" He began laughing at himself. "Great, we did that all for nothing..."

"This isn't a laughing matter."

Gwein regained his composure and said, "...I just wanted to apologize- though I guess you don't want it."

"You can apologize to me when I see you later..." Alicia sighed. 'Later' meaning after death.

There was another pause.

"...You think we'll even end up in the same place?" He laid down, his energy was diminishing by the second. "I rather do it just in case... Sorry, Mirana."

Alicia was at a loss of words. "...I know where I'll end up." She turned around and did her best to hold back any tears left as she headed for the exit. "Goodbye."

"...Dammit..." Gwein struggled to mutter, "Hate me as much as you want, but...I don't want you to wind up down there."

"I'm sorry." Her hand was on the knob; she looked back once more. "I can't do that."

"Then...don't hate...yourself." The professor whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"...I could've stopped you..." After all was said, she left.

Outside

"So what happened-?" The paramedic sworn she heard yells; she has to know what was being said.

Dr. Rosellini started heading back down the hall, but then stopped. "Did you two know what was going to happen?"

"What are you talking about- that's why I'm asking-" Maria was interrupted by a nurse.

"Doctors-! His vitals- he's...gone-!" Emma closed her eyes expecting to get questioned. But when she opened her eyes, the attention was all on Dr. Rosellini.

CR-SO1 knew Alicia couldn't have killed the patient- she was roughly two whole meters away. "What-?"

"I'll need permission to go inside of your office, Dr. Sartre." Alicia didn't look back at the others. "I need to listen to that recording..."

"Someone tell me what's going on-!" Maria was completely lost on what just happened.

Alicia glanced back and stated, "Tell the Chief he knew this was coming." So they didn't know. That means there was more to the recording.

"You mean-" The operation was all for nothing. "He knew he was going to die...?" Dr. Sartre waited for a longer explanation.

"If that virus disappears...the patient is as good as dead." The girl was frozen with her words. "That was the difference between him and me..."

The paramedic and surgeon became quiet. Alicia was now officially a widow- and by the way she spoke, there was little chance a formal apology was made.

"No way...!" Maria looked at Alicia then the kid, unable to swallow the truth. "The operation...killed him?" The kids never failed at an operation.

"No...it was chance." Alicia ruefully replied as she turned to the surgeon. "He said this at the end of the recording...May I?" She was answered with a small nod. "...Let's go."

CR-SO1 began following the girl, trying to recall what he heard last time form the device.

"I'll...give Chief the bad news." Dr. Torres ran past the doctors, thinking of how to word out the information to Esha as she sprinted.

Dr. Sartre's Office

1:28 PM

They discovered Tomoe's delivery lunches on his desk that have grown cold before even attempting a search, so it was decided to eat lunch in ten minutes before searching.

It took another minute to search for the recorder; even after Dr. Sartre remembered where the device was last, it took awhile to uncover it from a recently made pile of paper. "Here-" he handed it over for the girl to turn on.

Alicia decided not to rewind and just pressed the play button.

"_So...that's what I figured out. It's suicide, I know. Even with a successful operation- if the virus were to disappear, the host would die. And the mortality rate is...seventy percent." _

"(Seventy percent?)" It was probably higher with an estimate. Very few would dare get an operation with such a high chance of death... but even without this information, an operation was still held. CR-SO1 saw no change of expression on Alicia's face.

"_I'm sorry...I was being stupid...so Mirana, if you're still able to hear this... that means you've probably survived it...You probably hate me, too...a lot. But at least promise me to tell Rosalia the truth, and make sure she's happy... I'm going to..." _The recording was stopped when Alicia hit the pause button.

"I'm sorry..." The girl turned away. "I...can't take this anymore." She returned the device without any eye contact, then began to walk to the doorway.

The surgeon stood silently and couldn't say anything in comfort. He looked at the recorder- Rosalia was dead; Alicia had no possible method to reach her. And the husband was gone as well- nothing can be done to take back the impossible promise.

Before the girl exited into the hall, she asked quietly, "You said...Rosalia was happy when you met her...right?"

Dr. Sartre replied 'yeah,' but soon became hesitant. Rosalia knew how to fake happiness- just like her mother, she could hide her emotions very well at times. But... something tells him his doubts are unnecessary. "...I'm sure."

"...I guess now I'll have to explain this to everyone else..." Alicia sighed, knowing the status she's in will make things complicated.

"Wouldn't you rather go to her grave..?"

Alicia was stunned at the sudden suggestion coming from the surgeon. "...But...then..." If she went, who's going to...

"...I'll explain. Don't worry."

The mother made a weak smile and handed the recorder to Dr. Sartre. "...Thank you..." She quickly ran out of the room and went into her office to drop her lab coat and grab the keys.

The surgeon held the recorder tightly. "...(Both professors meant the same in the words the left behind...)" If only he could tell Professor Sartre the truth as well.

Conference Room

2:51 PM

"So that's it huh..?" Maria lowered head after the long but sad speech the moron's computer and the kid gave. "He just dies once the virus is gone?" She asked as the room lit up.

Dr. Tachibana closed her eyes and spoke, "That is unfortunate...the host relying on the virus to live..." There was no way to remove the virus without killing the host- so Alicia will never be cured...?

"Makes sense..." Gabriel grunted. "Without it, the patient would be weak to any normal bacteria and die straight away. Pleasant thought."

Chief Esha clenched her teeth. "Damn. So I have to tell them this...?" Explanations about medical whatnot really wasn't her best ability.

Dr. Freebird looked to the recorder in Dr. Sartre's hand. "What else did he say?"

"Yeah-" The paramedic raised her head and asked, "Any other info we could use...?"

CR-SO1 paused for a moment. "This...Was never meant for us." The message in there was only for the owner to hear.

There was silence among the other doctors.

"Oh...right." Maria looked away. This was Alicia's personal information- nothing they really needed to stick their noses in about...

"Where's Dr. Rosellini now?" The fact that she had someone else present the information was acceptable, but her absence was making Hank worry.

Dr. Sartre wavered on how to answer. "She's-"

"Bah-" Esha waved her hand. "I know- she left early because of this, right?" She sighed at the unexpected departure of a staff member. "That's fine. I'm gonna let it go this time..." She was first to exit the room. "Don't let her overdo the grieving."

Hank looked up to the clock. "I have some appointments...why don't we end this meeting for now?"

"Yeah-" Dr. Cunningham yawned. "I'm already late..." He followed his friend out the door. "Make sure she remembers to pick you up, kid."

Maria Torres turned her head and looked at the kid. "It's gonna get dark soon-" Maine winters are pretty ugly- days are short, freezing hail and snow. "...Hey kid, are you sure she didn't go kill herself or anything?" Looking at all the information so far...the kid had almost tons of reasons to go suicide.

The three doctors spent a whole minute to find contradictions.

Dr. Tachibana reasoned against it. "Impossible- Alicia would never make such a decision." She thought she personally knew her enough that her faith through friendship could be used to oppose the idea.

The paramedic was surprised to hear Tomoe so confident with the name and the statement. "Well- I'm gonna check." The girl can do a lot of rash things- you may never know what to expect. Maria went back to the kid. "You know where she went right? Let's go-!" She pulled the kids arm and dragged him out into the hall.

Tomoe could only sigh. "It is her decision...though I do wonder what Alicia is doing now..."

Evergreen Cemetery

3:25 PM

"Why did I have to take the ambulance...?" Even with her mad steering skills, the cube shape of the vehicle was creating too much drag. But since the kid was coming along, she couldn't use her motorcycle. "Is that it?" She pulled up to a parking lot- beside it was a black fence with a bunch of tombstones and trees inside. "We better hurry, sun's setting right now." She found a large empty spot and parked.

The two exited the ambulance and looked at the grove of pine trees that looked somewhat picturesque with the sunset.

"This way-" CR-SO1 passed the gate and headed toward the direction of a orange light.

"Damn- it's pretty chilly out here..." Dr. Torres murmured as she followed the kid to a gray-building that went underground. "Rosalia's being kept in here..?"

Dr. Sartre pulled out from his lab coat pocket his recently required ID. He looked at the slot to slide it through, but paused. "...I don't think we're allowed to enter..." The words 'family only' was bold-printed aside the mechanism.

"What are you talking about- you're Rose's brother!" Maria snatched the card from the kid's hand and swiped it through the scanner, causing the door to open. "Go on-!" She pushed him inside.

Inside

The surgeon continued walking slowly after hearing the steel door being closed behind him. He went down a dimly lit hall and reached a chamber- there Alicia stood beside the adipocere of Rosalia. Rosalia laid on the same slab of stone, untouched as before.

"I guess it really was my fault...huh?"

That's what he heard- he tried his best to move closer without disturbing the quiet conversation. Too bad the floor was the greatest at absorbing sound- the sound of his footsteps just bounced off and echoed in the chamber.

The former mother raised her head slightly and asked, "Finished already?" Emotionless words.

CR-SO1 was still overwhelmed by the dead silence being broken by her two words. "...I explained the cause of death...that's all."

Dr. Rosellini stood up. She looked over to Rosalia one last time and said, "I only told her so much as well." She turned her eyes to the surgeon. "...Just because of an act of hatred...everything's a mess."

"...Did you ever get the chance to..."

"What?" Alicia found it hard to finish the question. "There were many things I never got the chance to do." The girl walked past Dr. Sartre rather hastily.

"Did you forgive him?" He was afraid to turn around and confront her.

She didn't stir. "...That chance...I let go."

The two stood facing different directions.

"...Sorry- let's just go back..." Alicia disregarded the previous short-lived conversation and went down the corridor casually.

CR-SO1 was still taken by surprise at the subject being thrown aside so quickly. He followed, but paused once in thought.

Outside

"You had me worried." Maria stated. 'You made me angry' was better. She stood in thirty-degree weather for like half and hour. "Next time go someplace warm!" And the graveyard scenario was giving her chills.

Alicia saw the horizon- in a few minutes the sky would be completely dark. "...Sorry."

The paramedic stretched her arm and said, "Forget it- I'm guessing you guys aren't going back to Resurgam, huh?" She began down the path to the parking lot. "I'll tell Chief you aren't coming back, kid. See you guys tomorrow." Maria then ran off- she's got her job to do.

"Bye." Dr. Rosellini said as the paramedic waved back. She turned around to see the surgeon gazing at the dying sun. "...We still have a couple of hours til dinner. Is there any place specific you would like to go..?"

"Nothing in mind."

Alicia sighed- the same answer as always whenever they had a day off. "It's too dark and cold to stay outside for much longer...I guess we better just go home for today." Also meaning she would have to cook up something...

Car Ride To Alicia's House

Approximately Three Minutes From Destination

Driving a car with a passenger was fun...supposedly.

Driving a car with no music and a silent passenger was practically as boring as no one being there at all.

Alicia knew falling asleep while operating a vehicle was dangerous, but at this rate... "...How do you want to spend the rest of your life?" A conversation must be initiated or else she would. "Now that you know Albert wasn't the cause of everything..."

"I don't know." Dr. Sartre answered plainly. "It's fine the way it is." Being a surgeon was really all he could do. "...Unless..." Was she meaning...

"This is you life. You shouldn't continue like this if you're thinking I'm a train-wreck..." Death took those close to her- and her life was probably not far from its end now.

There was a weak laugh from the surgeon. "Am I any different?"

"!" Dr. Rosellini glimpsed at the passenger.

An ex-convict.

His life was ruined as much as hers.

"I guess not." Alicia smiled at herself. "You don't resent everything that's happened so far?" All of the events were based on her own past- he had nothing to do with any of it. "It's not that I asked you to be part of it."

"Not as much." CR-SO1 then grew quiet. It was completely dark outside- the car's headlights were the only source of light.

"I heard the hospital is having some sort of celebration later this month. We can think of our futures then." Now that she really thought about that, it seemed the worst of her problems were over. Everything felt to be going downhill.

As the car was going down the road on which the house was, it started to slow down.

"?" Dr. Sartre looked over to the driver. "What's wrong..?" She was holding her left arm as if she just got shot.

"I don't...know..." The pain felt like a broken bone was being moved. "(Argh- this is worse that usual...)" Alicia was able to make it to the driveway before releasing the wheel.

"We need to get you inside-" The surgeon got out of the vehicle and went to the driver's side to get the keys. "Hold on-" He couldn't do much with the sky black- but he was able to unlock the front door.

Alicia's House

Alicia painfully walked inside and fell onto the carpet with no warning. "It's the virus..." She uttered as the other doctor quickly turned on the lights.

He lifted off the right hand that held the left arm to see the cause of the problem. "! (There are a patch of black veins...it doesn't seem to be growing in size though...) Is this..."

"I won't die from it..." Her words were reassuring, but doubtful when seeing so much pain coming from it. "That's the mutation...the original virus should be able to overcome it." Alicia slowly sat up. "...It's been happening a few times already..."

"What..?" CR-SO1 paused. "(This happened before..?)" He didn't recall the deceased ex-husband mentioning this- so... Alicia was now living with no longer predictable virus. "Are you sure..?"

"Some of the them should already be back to normal..."

The surgeon looked back at the black patch- she was right. "...(It's starting to diminish in size...)" He couldn't explain what was happening- but it appears to no longer be a problem. "...Is this a...chronic symptom..?"

"You could say that...it's been happening ever since I came out of that last operation..." And was worse every time. "It only happens where I was injected at long ago...left arm." Dr. Rosellini stood up, letting out heavy breaths. "I'll rest for a bit..." She went up the stairs wondering how she can cook anything with the other surgeon now concerned. "I'll be fine...it isn't life-threatening...so I'll live."

Dr. Sartre watched as she went into her room; he finally realized the danger of the virus. It was man-made creation; it cost numerous lives to create such a monster- and she had to be the one to hold it in her. Mutating non-stop, a cure was impossible. It was living a life where any second you could die...

Days Later

Morning

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"RONI. This is the last time I'm saying this." Gabriel exaggerated every word of his next sentence. "Quit. Being. An. Encyclopedia. Period!" He would enjoy spilling his coffee on his computer now- but he already finished it.

"_Doctor Cunningham, it is my duty to-_"

"No- it's not your job. Your supposed to listen to me- and I'm telling you to shut up, so do it!" And why does RONI have to use a feminine voice anyway? "I would love it if one day you don't say a word-!" In any moment, he was about to run out that door and file his third complaint for the week.

Oh- what coincidence, the door was actually opening.

"Hey doc! How's it going?"

Great.

"Joshua..?" Gabriel looked away to avoid showing his face of 'why now.' His clenched teeth almost went through the cigarette. "Uh...I'm busy...so...(Come on, 'Master of Deduction'...find your way out of this...)" He used every excuse in the book- from bathroom break to paper drop-off.

"_Doctor, your next appointment is not until-_"

"Yeah- I know RONI, the next appointment's gonna be here in like a minute." Trying to sound serious, lying was his best bet.

At the doorway behind Joshua appeared Tomoe- Gabriel reached for his desk in time to avoid falling over in his chair. "Dr. Cunningham, I have your-"

"Perfect timing, Tomoe- (Still can't get over that vanishing act...) Take the kid off my hands; you can leave the papers there." Gabriel pointed to the low desk. "I got lots today..."

"Dr. Cunningham-!" Dr. Tachibana could not object- she was being asked a favor. The papers were quickly placed on the desk next to the pile of cigarettes. "I-"

"Joshua- go have fun with that doctor." Gabriel motioned the boy away, darkly smirking to himself at his luck.

Joshua moaned as he walked up to Tomoe. "Alright..."

Dr. Tachibana whispered, "What a father you are..." Now this would prove to be a problem- she had an operation. "...Come on, Joshua..." She hoped to run into someone along the way.

Lobby

Dr. Rosellini was in an errand of dropping off papers to the Chief. Sadly, most of her time spent in the office was paperwork- operations to be held after the holidays. "...? (Is that...Tomoe..?)" She saw Tomoe looking around, then spotted her.

Dr. Tachibana dashed to the doctor with Joshua far behind. "Alicia-! I have a operation scheduled- do you mind taking care of Joshua until Dr. Cunningham is no longer occupied?" She had only two minutes till the operation; it was urgent.

"Well..." Tomoe looked desperate. And those papers can wait. "Alright." With her agreement, the endoscopic surgeon said 'thank you' and vanished, leaving Alicia with a small scare.

Joshua, who just stopped running from his long chase, asked, "Nice to see you again, doc! So...where did the other doctor go..?" He looked around and saw no one else in the vicinity.

"Uh...(No operations for me until lunchtime...) Well...Dr. Tachibana told me to watch you..." She heard another groan from the boy. "Doctors have their jobs to do..."

"How come you're never busy? What kind of doctor are you?" Joshua asked. It's always been a chain of doctors that Joshua gets passed around- first Gabriel, then Tomoe, and sometimes he ends up with Alicia.

"Actually- I'm just as busy as everyone else...my scheduled operations just happen to be later today...I'm a regular surgeon..." Even with all those licenses...

"Nuh-uh! You have way more books in your office than Gabe's! You have to be more than that!"

Joshua's interjection stunned Alicia. "(He's good as his father at deduction...) Well...I forgot a lot." Pitiful excuse, but enough to clam the boy down. "...I know the best surgeon in the hospital, you met him before, too...wanna see his office..?"

"Can he teach me how to be a doctor?" Joshua's eyes sparkles with excitement.

"Not all in one day- but I guess he can show you some pointers..." Time to test what Dr. Sartre learned from all those books he's been borrowing. "...But be nice to his stuff, got it?" He also spent lots of time on the sorting process of his office. Alicia received a strong nod from the boy. "This way..!"

Dr. Sartre's Office

"Dr. Sartre?" Alicia said as Joshua and herself stood at the doorway. "I found a student."

"What..?" CR-SO1 flipped over the papers he was reading and saw the boy behind Dr. Rosellini. After hearing Joshua's short statement of 'I wanna be a doc, too,' he asked Alicia, "What am I supposed to do..?"

The girl had a smirk on her face as she told the surgeon of her true intentions. "...I want to see the look on that diagnostician's face after we teach Joshua a few things..."

Alright- sounded like a great plan for her, but how was he caught up in it? "And how am I to...benefit?" Dr. Sartre questioned as he remained in his office chair.

Dr. Rosellini lost no confidence with her smirk. "You spend all day in your office sulking over lost memories. Albert was the one to teach you when you were young, right?" The surgeon gave her one nod as his reply. "Then..." She pointed to Joshua, who was marveling at the tons of shelves in the office.

"Very well..." CR-SO1 then went deeper into the idea's flaws. "Exactly what do I teach him..?" Medical science stretched quite far.

Alicia shrugged as she walked up to a nearby shelf. She turned her head and cued, "Joshua?"

"Huh?" Joshua was scanning the titles on the bookshelves. "I get to pick..?" He paced for a few seconds. "...Oh- I wanna know what you guys use in the hospital! Other than needles and...'ste-tho-scopes'..." He had problem pronouncing the last word. "Any cool stuff?"

Dr. Sartre asked once more, "Which specialty..? There are more than one type of doctors..." He saw Alicia was being of no help- she was analyzing the collection. "What are you doing..?"

"Since the word 'cool' is based on opinion-" She pulled out an textbook-sized reference book. "Here. Use this." She threw it for the surgeon to catch- gladly the distance between them was short. "Let Joshua choose what's considered 'cool.'"

"!" CR-SO1 was astonished was the unexpected throw; he managed to catch the book with both hands from his chair. "...This could...be of use..." And the book turned out to be a collection of data of many tools used in medical science- with pictures.

Joshua ran over to the surgeon. "Wow- do you get to use all of that if you become a doctor?" He seized the book from him and began flipping pages. He flaunted some photos of the MRI and CT imaging machines. "Hey- I got to go through these!" He began reading. "'Magnet-ic Re-son-ance Imaging?'"

The doctors exchanged sighs.

"What? That's what it says!" Joshua was slightly discouraged, but more determined at his goal. "I'm gonna be a doc one day, just wait and you'll see-!"

Construction Area

Miles From Resurgam

Correction- _was._

In the eyes of Maria Torres, it was a huge engineering mess. "(Damn, what the hell are people thinking these days..? They think they can just build something and expect it to stand?)"

First responders from various hospitals were racing into the scene to the injured. Rescuers were scattered around in teams trying to find survivors in the rubble. Maria- was madly yelling around her crew to load as much as they can into the ambulances.

"Dr. Torres! Chief Patel said-" Darnell Sellers was the only member to get in the paramedic's way.

"I know-! She said to only bring in so many! But those other lazy bums don't give a damn about their jobs, so we need to bring them all-!"Maria shouted as she prepared to get into her recently-loaded ambulance. "Ignore the Chief- we have lives to save-!"

Darnell looked to the side- she had some truth to her words, many of the first responders acted like interns. But what shocked him more was Maria ignoring them- usually she would assault them. "...I'll call for reinforcements!"

"Tell them to bring in the other teams and more ambulances-!" Dr. Torres yelled as she was about to drive off. "Forget the other hospitals- just save as many as we can!"

Dr. Sartre's Office

Somehow the subject was changed when Joshua started telling his story of when he was being diagnosed.

"'I'm full of lots of stuff'..? You said that...?" Alicia was more interested than CR-SO1 this time. "Joshua...coughing up blood is not a good sign at all..." Especially the time when she herself did the same. "...And at your age..." She turned to the surgeon. "He had Wermer's Syndrome? That's pretty rare..."

"You know what it is..?" Joshua never really caught onto the name. "Well, whatever it was- I'm all better now-!"

"Even I don't know much about it..." Alicia heard a 'same here' from the surgeon.

"...(Was that the operation where the needle was dropped..?)" Dr. Sartre began mumbling to himself. "(That diagnostician also offered a handshake as well...but...tricked me at the end...)"

"So...what happens if you lose too much...blood?" Joshua looked at himself- his navy blue shirt looked a lot like the one he wore long ago. "Is is really that bad?"

Alicia was surprised the boy didn't know. "...It takes a lot of blood loss to die...but...you really don't need to know any of-! Wait..." She then ran to a window. "Ambulances...?"

"...Let's go-" CR-SO1 said as he and the other doctor reached for their lab coats.

Joshua looked at them worriedly. "Oh- you're both busy now..? Who am I going with next?"

The surgeons glanced at each other. Every doctor would be busy- who would be able to watch the child?

Dr. Rosellini was first to come up with an answer. "Joshua, come with us."

"What?" Dr. Sartre hoped he was mistaken with what he heard. "We can't-" They aren't allowed to bring him into a crisis like this. At least...not with out parent's consent.

"Tomoe told me to take care of Joshua until Gabriel is done- leaving Joshua here is going against the favor." Alicia strongly stated. The staff of Resurgam did much for her already- she can't fail them now.

"But what can he do..?" CR-SO1 continued his argument. "This situation is not for a child to handle." He went on. "Where would he go if we had to operate?"

"Are you suggesting we leave him in the office?" The girl fired back. "There is...one thing he can do." She turned around to the boy. "Anyone can help- even children."

"What are you-" This was a hospital- letting a child run around was irresponsible.

Joshua interrupted, "Help? What do you want me to do?" He never thought this would happen- was he being told he can actually help save a life?

"I saw almost ten ambulances out there- there are going to be many to treat. You may not be able to operate- but you can point out those who need the most attention. Look for those with the most blood and wounds." Dr. Rosellini glanced at the surgeon for any objections. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

The boy looked at Dr. Sartre. "Come on! I know I'm not really a doctor- but you gotta let me help!" His amber eyes were filled with courage- this was his chance.

"...It's not my decision to make. It's yours." CR-SO1 then left the room.

"!" Joshua looked at himself. "...I get to choose...?" It's usually 'no' this and 'no' that with adults...but these doctors...

"He's right. It is your choice to make." Alicia followed the surgeon out into the hall. "...(Like it was with me...)"

"...Yeah." Joshua curled up his fists. He repeated what Alicia said. "'Look for those with the most blood and wounds'...Okay..." He dashed out the room not long after the doctors. He whispered to himself, "This is gonna be a piece of cake-!" His mom and maybe his dad (he thinks all adults are the same) might say 'no,' but he'll show them.

Resurgam First Care

Outside

Chief Patel was ordering around the staff outside. "We got about twenty- Let's hurry and treat them!" She then noticed the number of patients that were stuffed in the ambulances. "!"

Dr. Cunningham was one of the many who counted. "You call this twenty?" More like forty. Looks like Esha can't count- or someone else didn't.

The doctors already scrambled through out the courtyard to treat the victims. Esha spotted Maria and yelled, "Maria! What happened to my order?"

"There were so many! I couldn't just leave them lying there!" The paramedic shouted back as she unloaded her ambulance. "Forget you order!"

Esha open her mouth to object, but Hank said, "Don't worry- if we all work together, we can save them..!" He went to a victim after Dr. Tachibana firmly replied 'yes.'

But then the three paused as they heard a child's voice yell, "Hey- Doctor! This one has a lot of blood on him!" They turned around to see Joshua at the scene and the surgeons already beginning treatment.

"Foreign objects...he's hemorrhaging severely, we have to remove these..." Alicia realized with the number and speed of the paramedics, they didn't have the chance to treat much. "I'm going to need gauze, forceps, gel and some tape..." Luckily, she was able to bring a first-aid kit with them. "Joshua- keep looking..!"

"Got it-!" The boy ran through the huddles of victims. "...(This is harder than I thought...there are a lot of people that are hurt...) Hey- over here!" His call got Dr. Sartre's attention.

"Joshua..?" Tomoe stood stunned; she never imagined Joshua at this situation. "Why...is he...?"

Dr. Freebird kept watching and came up to one conclusion. "He's just helping..." Helping and operating was a completely different story for a child.

Esha quickly turned back to the situation, "What are you guys doing?" She ran over to a victim nearby with a first-aid kit. "Hurry and help-!" Her command got the two moving. She then saw Dr. Cunningham arriving to the scene. "You idiot- quit standing and move already!"

"I'm moving..." Gabriel was already in the rush of the crisis and hardly noticed his son running around.

About Ten Minutes Later

"So many..." CR-SO1 could've also said 'so much,' since there was blood hemorrhaging from every patient he went to so far. "What happened..?"

"Everyone has some type of foreign object in them...and there are some with twisted appendages...did something fall..?" Alicia was in the middle of taping up some wounds. "Joshua?"

The boy was deciding with one was worse- guy with lots of stuff, or lady that had blood all over her arm..? "...These two!"

"Two..?" Alicia ran over after finishing up with the previous victim. "...(I should treat the woman first... that's a high amount of blood she's losing...)" She checked for the pulse first. "...(Her pulse is still there...wait-!) Cardiac arrest- I need the AED-!"

Dr. Cunningham was nearby-he just successfully resuscitated his current patient. "Here-!" he chucked the AED to the girl, who caught it and immediately began locating the device.

"(Now-) I got a pulse." She then got some gauze to remove the blood from the wound. "Good job, Joshua. That was close."

"Huh? Don't you mean-" Gabriel thought the kid mistaken his son's name for his. But when he turned his head away, he spotted Joshua. "Wha- what's he doing here...?"

Oh, oh. His favorite doctor caught him in his tracks. "I'm just helping..." Joshua weakly stated. "If I'm gonna be a doc one day, I gotta at least help!" His voice grew stronger with the confession. "Right?"

"Geez." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're never gonna give up on the dream, huh kid?" He finished up on his patient and got up to move to the next. "Don't do anything stupid, got it?" Trying to avoid unnecessary emotional words, he held back any encouragement. "Err...who next..?"

Alicia noticed the diagnostician's hesitation and said, "Hey Joshua, anyone else for Dr. Cunningham to treat?" She then saw Gabe's face- somewhat in a smile.

"Yeah- this way, doc!" Joshua sprinted to another victim. "This one-!"

"You know I can't run like that..." Gabriel complained as he made his way to the boy. "I'm getting old..." He couldn't help his grin at seeing the kid so eager to help.

Later

Lobby

Somehow, the seven doctors and Joshua ended up in the lobby after treating all the victims and transporting them.

"That's it...we got all of them." Maria let out a heavy breath- that adrenaline she had was now gone with the last patient.

Dr. Tachibana did the same and asked, "What happened that caused so many civilians to get injured..?"

"I don't know the exact details, but it was a construction mess-" The paramedic sighed, "I think...the building collapsed with a bunch of people nearby and inside." She clenched her teeth. "It was huge. It fell on the busy sidewalks and traffic."

Dr. Freebird changed the subject. "Well, we saved them. Good work, everyone." He looked at the boy standing next to Alicia. "You too, Joshua."

"Really..?" Joshua couldn't help getting embarrassed. "I just pointed the really hurt ones out..."

Gabriel gestured the boy over, saying, "Now, kid...we gotta call Lisa, she's late." He then walked away from the crows with Joshua following.

Maria then whispered to the others, "So...who got the kid running around like that..?"

"That would be me..." Alicia slowly brought up. "...I couldn't have Joshua stay behind...so..."

"Hah-" Maria wasn't the only one with a grin on her face. "Smooth one. I guess kids are good at something..." She shrugged and walked away. "Later." She wished she got to see Gabe's reaction- that would be a Kodak moment for her...

Tomoe also smiled cheerfully hearing the truth of Joshua's actions. "Well, I believe we all deserve some rest now." She also left the group. "Oh- and I already sent Hanzou to deliver the lunches..."

"Thanks.." Was all Alicia could say at seeing everyone's satisfied words. She was preparing for a scold or two, but instead everyone acted as if they didn't mind. Perhaps because everyone knew of Gabriel and Joshua's current position as father and son?

Hank also showed a smirk on his face. "Goodbye then." He began walking in the direction of his office.

"Lunch?" Alicia asked as she and the other surgeon were left alone in the lobby.

"Right." CR-SO1 responded. "...There's...nevermind."

"?" Dr. Rosellini tilted her head. "Is something the matter..?" She waited for a response.

Dr. Sartre looked at her then raised her head. "I just started to remember...some things..." His vague answer gave the girl a awkward smile. "Forget it...we both have operations later..." He turned around to the hall where their offices were. "Let's hurry." He received a 'yeah' from Alicia. He then looked back and asked, "Are you satisfied with what you just did...?"

"You mean Joshua..?" She then smiled at the surgeon. "Yeah- Gabe's face showed me it was all worth it." She walked past CR-SO1. "He's lucky...you know?"

"!" The surgeon watched as Alicia continued going down the corridor. He could only imagine what was going through her mind right now.

As a former mother...to be able to see the diagnostician and his son together...she must be content yet envious at the same time...

* * *

Sheesh- it's been awhile since I did Retirbution...sorry if it got choppy at times- I was having an emotional breakdown with some of it. And an OC death hurts. If you guys read the last extra- even if you didn't get the joke...you can tell it's gonna be sad later on.

I can do one more chapter before hitting the Xmas subject (actually, you'll see some of the Xmas and new year influence in the next chapt.)

My extra:

Did you guys ever notice there's a special moment for each pair of characters (with some exceptions...):

CR and Maria: When Maria slammed him to a wall or Rosalia's picture at the orphanage.

CR and Tomoe: The slip by Tomoe and CR catching her.

CR and Hank: The talk at the old ward.

CR and Gabe: The bad handshake or the dropping of the needle.

CR and Naomi: Before Alyssa's operation- that assurance CR left Naomi when she got the phone call of death.

Maria and Tomoe: There was a pic of Tomoe getting hugged by Maria on the booklet...I think. I forgot everything else...

Maria and Hank: The talk about superheroes.

Maria and Gabe: The Joshua argument or the helicopter scene.

Maria and Naomi: When Naomi was showing Rosalia symptoms at the flower field or Maria's words at the last operation.

Tomoe and Hank: The search for survivors during the bus crash.

Tomoe and Gabe: When Tomoe almost shot Gabe.

Tomoe and Naomi: At the end- the summarization of the characters' endings.

Hank and Gabe: When Hank ditched Gabe at the shower.

Hank and Naomi: ?

Gabe and Naomi: Either the false teddy bear present or Gabe in dumpster.

_In Retribution:_

CR and Maria: When Alicia was shot- twice or when Alicia was being operated on.

CR and Tomoe: There will be a time...later.

CR and Hank: The 'bloody rose' operation dealing with the nerves..?

CR and Gabe: Whenever Gabe brings up the subject of CR not leaving his office or hospital.

CR and Naomi: The 'bloody rose' bio-attack.

CR and Alicia: Too many. There's one very special event later.

Maria and Tomoe: Conversation over Rosalia's picture.

Maria and Hank: ?

Maria and Gabe: Way too many fights. Especially the one at Tomoe's party.

Maria and Naomi: I guess...when Naomi was revealing Alicia's identity?

Maria and Alicia: Any emotional conversation that involves these two...

Tomoe and Hank: They had a lot of small talks once and a while.

Tomoe and Gabe: Whenever Gabe freaks out about Tomoe's ninja skills.

Tomoe and Naomi: ?

Tomoe and Alicia: Endoscopic operations together. There's one other event later.

Hank and Gabe: Conversations about Gabe. They'll have a lot more later.

Hank and Naomi: ?

Hank and Alicia: There were only a few moments...

Gabe and Naomi: The phone calls.

Gabe and Alicia: The rooftop act. And this chapter.

Naomi and Alicia: The 'bloody rose' bio-attack and there will be one conversation later.

* * *

Yep. Help me out here. Think of it as a little quiz...

I'll attempt that third story later. Still gotta think a little bit.


	26. Chapter 26 Sin and Punishment

Operation Room C

Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Sartre were finished with preparations and waited for nurses to bring the patient in. Alicia was in charge of the short conference; holding up the papers, she said, "We're dealing gallstones..."

"Isn't a laparoscopic procedure more convenient for this situation...?" CR-SO1 questioned. An open operation was more complicated and time-consuming.

"...There are reasons." Alicia sighed as she placed the papers on a nearby counter. "A procedure like this is supposed to take two hours...that's too sophisticated for the average surgeon..." The nurses were entering with the anesthetized patient as she spoke. "And the fact both of us are here means this isn't going to be easy." The best surgeons were in the O.R. at the same time- obviously not just by coincidence.

Dr. Sartre glimpsed over at the papers. "...It says you're leading..." He turned back to the other doctor. "Are you alright with that...?" Most surgeries Alicia favored the assisting role more.

Dr. Rosellini was getting the gel ready for the opening incision as she spoke, "That's what preferred...you can always take over if we run into any problems..." It's not that the Chief can run in and catch them for switching jobs in the middle of a operation- that would be dangerous.

C.I.F.M.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

Naomi was on the phone with her companion 'hiding out' at Resurgam. "Mothers get busy, too, Gabe. You can't expect them to be exactly on time."

"_Yeah- but her saying she'll be seven hours late is a little too far._" There was a sigh from the other line. "_It's like she's begging me to tell Joshua I'm his father..._"

"Oh- parenthood has its sweet and bitter parts..." The forensic examiner remarked as she was stacking up files at her desk. "You can't expect life to make it easy on you, Gabe."

"_Yeah, whatever-...that's all I gotta say for now, later._" The phone was hung up from the other line.

Naomi put away her cellphone with a smile and turned to her computer. She clicked on Navel's icon and announced, "Hey- Little Guy, I'm done for today. Tell Alyssa to get ready..."

"_Got it..._" Navel confirmed. "_Oh, and Dr. Kimishima?_"

"What is it?" The medical examiner spoke with some irritation.

"_Remember the most recent bio-attack...? The perpetrator was reported dead from an unknown cause a day after his operation...yesterday morning was the time of his death._"

Dr. Kimishima was stunned. "...I thought Resurgam had its best surgeons on that operation. How is that possible..?" Gabriel either forgot to mention this or was afraid to.

"_...They assume it's the absence of that virus that killed him...right now, the only known host with the same virus still alive is his spouse...or...ex-wife._"

"Thanks for the notice. I'm going to get Alyssa now." Naomi said as she left from her desk an headed for the door. "...(How unfortunate...)"

Operation Room C

After making the opening incision was made on the upper abdomen- the surgeons were able to discover the reason they both were called to the operation.

"This isn't good...we have to get these gallstones out now...!" The vitals were beginning to drop with Alicia's words. "The biliary tract is full of them..."

"Dammit...Nurse- bring in more stabilizer..!" CR-SO1 yelled. " The vitals are falling fast- hurry!" He never expected the operation to take such a turn so soon.

Camera Room

Dr. Tachibana was strolling down the hall to run more errands as she saw Maria Torres watching the screen carefully. "Dr. Torres...?"

"Oh- Tomoe..." Maria's head was still to the screen as she spoke. "Chief told me the kids were given one really tough operation...so I thought I'd grab a seat to watch." She sighed as she observed every precise movement of the scalpel and forceps. "Damn, those kids are just way too good..." She wished she got a front-row view by crashing into the O.R. before the operation began.

Tomoe entered the room to sneak a peek. "Yes...Dr. Sartre and Dr. Ros- I mean, Alicia...they are indeed skilled." She looked at the screen with the vital monitor. "This is a very difficult operation..."

"Yeah- I heard it takes a regular surgeon two hours...these guys can do this in less than half the time I bet." She glanced at the clock hung above the door. "They are already far in the operation...only thirty minutes so far." The paramedic looked over to the endoscopic surgeon. "I never really knew what made them work this hard..."

Dr. Tachibana's eyes were still on the screen. "...That also eludes me... My...guess is that they consider lives very precious...maybe more than an average doctor. Perhaps because...many of those close to them were taken away..?" She started to appreciate the fact her father was still live. "...Could that be the reason...?"

The paramedic knew she didn't lose many...except her parents and Rosalia...but those people she barely knew. "...I guess." She's kinda a live-lover herself...that's what she thought. "Hey- look. Vitals are up. They're almost finished...record-breaking time."

"Very fast, indeed." Tomoe checked the time. "Oh...I best hurry with these..." She began walking out the room with files.

"Hey Tomoe..?"

"Yes, Dr-...Maria?"

"...Now that you think about it, everyone we know all have someone either dead or missing from their lives...that explains how we're one of the best hospitals...?" Dr. Torres spoke as she began heading for the exit along with Tomoe. "I guess I'm calling it a day...my shift's up early today..."

"Oh- is there something special planned for you today..?" Usually Maria had the longest shifts.

"Nah- just a break the Chief's sparing me..." The paramedic ran past the endoscopic surgeon and waved back as she sprinted off. "Later, Tomoe-!"

Dr. Tachibana looked back at the screens after seeing Maria run down the hall. "(Maria's correct...they are talented...)"

Operation Room C

"Vitals stable...Well done doctors.." Emma was panting from all the pressure from the procedure as Dr. Rosellini was closing up the opening incision. "I'll call the other nurses to help transport the patient..." She left the room after her words.

"I never thought the gallstones could travel that far... this man should be grateful this was found in time..." Alicia muttered as she removed her medical gloves and untied her hair. She then began to sort back the tools as if it was any ordinary operation.

"That should be the last operation for today." Dr. Sartre added as he began the post-operation clean-up. "We're allowed to leave as soon as we're done."

"Yes, but I think you rather spend some more time here before leaving...right?" Considering the fact the surgeon had no preferences to his surroundings (whether it was rain or shine, he acted as if it was nothing...), there really was no reason to return early. "I'll get you before dinnertime..I'll be in my office before then." Alicia finished with her side of the cleaning and left the room.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

Since Lisa is unable to pick up Joshua before his shift's over, he left the kid with Tomoe. Gabriel spent the last minutes of his shift in the office with RONI (trying to avoid conversations meanwhile). "Any moment now..."

"Hey, Gabriel- do you want to-" Dr. Freebird was at the door; his shift was also coming to an end.

"Thank god you came, Hank." Gabriel jumped up from his office chair. "And yes- Dinner with you is great...the bill's on me this time..." Hank payed for lunches. Gabe took care of the dinners. "Night RONI." And hope he never sees that robot again.

The computer's screen turned off with the diagnostician's words.

"I'm surprised Joshua was able to help us today..." Hank brought up as he stepped out into the hall. "He really is following your footsteps."

Gabriel grabbed his trench coat with his wallet as he prepared to leave his office. "Tch, enough already..." He was getting 'aww' and 'he's cute' from all the staff lately.

"You aren't-" Dr. Freebird was surprised not hearing any words about it from the father.

"Any other kid can run around and have done the same- besides, it'll be years til the kid can be even close...nevermind- let's just go already..." Gabriel said as she was about to lock his office door.

"Oh- may I ask why Lisa can't-" Hank noticed Dr. Tachibana playing with Joshua in the halls. Joshua normally stayed at the hospital for only three hours or so...it has already been more than five hours over the time for the mother to pick him up.

"Simple answer..." Gabriel took out a cigarette from his pocket and tossed his old one. "She's busy." That was vague, but enough to satisfy the giant's curiosity He wasn't liking the series of questions he's been getting from Hank lately...he cocked an eyebrow to show that.

"I see..." Hank saw the sign and turned around. "I won't ask anymore..."

"You're not the curious type anyway...so..." Gabriel changed the subject. "What's for dinner?" He still had his stern face from the other subject, though.

"Now that is a difficult question..." Hank chuckled as he started down the hall.

Dr. Sartre's Office

Later

CR-SO1 was thinking to himself at his desk. "...(A chronic illness...? If what she said was true...than that black spot I saw was the virus' attempt to evolve... But since the original virus is still there... then that process would be interrupted...it should cause some pain... Alicia said it happened and gradually took more time to heal...meaning...will the virus dissipate..?)" He looked over to his files received from Alicia's office. "...(I'm going to have to wait...)"

"Are you ready to leave yet..?" Dr. Rosellini stood at the doorway with her coat and was ready to leave. "It's almost six-thirty..."

"Y-yes..." The surgeon stood up from his office chair. He was about to reach for his lab coat to take with him until he heard loud footsteps in the hall. "Who is..."

Esha burst into the room after passing Alicia. "Hey-! You two! Thank god...!" She gasped for three seconds and continued, "You guys and Tomoe are the only surgeons available! And I can't find Tomoe-" She regretted letting everyone else off early- actually, these two stayed past their shift ending time, but who really cared, they were there. " We got an emergency-!"

"Another incident?" The one this morning with the construction crisis was enough for one day. Alicia dropped her coat and other belongings on a stool next to the doorway. "What happened?"

"Some guy got shot- he's in serious condition, so hurry!" Esha shouted, even though the surgeons were right next to her.

Dr. Sartre grabbed his lab coat and went closer to the doorway. "We don't have time to lose..."

"What other injuries than bullets?" Alicia asked as she stepped out into the hall.

"All I know is that he's some thief that was shot and jumped through some window- expect glass." Chief Patel began going down the hall with the surgeons following. "This way-!"

Operation Room A

"His vitals are seriously low. So don't do anything dumb." Esha said as the surgeon made emergency preparations.

"Have a blood transfusion ready...we're starting." CR-SO1 began extractions with the forceps as Alicia held the tray.

Dr. Rosellini still couldn't believe the story. "...What kind of thief breaks a window with his own body..?" She looked at the blood seeping from the many wounds and lacerations. "There's glass all over him..." She felt as if she was looking at a mess of shards in a dustpan.

"Sutures and gel-" CR-SO1 finished removing the glass shards imbedded in the patient. He began closing the lacerations as soon as Alicia passed over the tools.

"The bullets are lodged in his leg and shoulder...must have been one serious chase..." Dr. Rosellini extracted the bullets carefully. "At least they didn't go in too deep..."

Esha was watching the vitals the entire time. "You guys aren't done yet- vitals are still too low and dropping." She looked over to the patient. "...Has he lost too much blood..? Emma! Where's the transfusion?"

"Doctors..? We have a problem..." Emma was shuddering. "...Because of the recent events earlier...we ran out of negative O blood..."

"Damn- we don't have time for a blood test...!" CR-SO1 clenched his teeth. They can't risk replacing with A or B negative...and they can't use Rh-positive O blood if the patient had negative blood.

"What are you saying? We ran out?" Alicia looked over at the vitals. "He won't last long without a transfusion..." She turned to the Chief. "We need a donor."

Esha closed her eyes. "...Hey-" She raise up her head to the ceiling. "Computer-! Chief Patel speaking- make a search for anyone in the hospital right now that has negative O blood and is healthy!"

RONI responded to the Chief's command by speaking, "_Understood. Currently checking for a nearby possible donor..._"

"How long do we have..?" Esha asked the surgeons. "We're pulling off a miracle here..."

"I can keep him alive for twenty minutes with no blood transfusion..." Dr. Sartre replied as he did his best from keeping the vitals from falling.

"_Chief Patel. Joshua Cunningham is currently in the lobby and is the nearest possible donor._"

"Gabe's kid is still here..?" Esha muttered.

Emma spoke up, "I heard the boy's mother is coming to pick him up late..." She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Right about now-!"

"Tell Tomoe and Joshua to wait for us-!" Esha yelled to the computer as she ran out of the O.R.

Alicia followed, shouting to the others, "Hang in there...!" She also told that to herself as well- she'd faced Joshua's father, but never personally talked to Joshua's mother.

Lobby

"Is there a problem..?" A brown-haired woman taller than Tomoe spoke as Joshua stood behind her. "Why can't my son and I leave..?" Her voice was soft and quiet- but quite cold. Her light brown eyes showed exhaustion and flamboyance at the same time. Her elegance made the others wonder how the divorce was even possible. "And this late..."

"What's wrong..?" Tomoe had the same question. She was taken by surprise from the voice in the ceiling; but since Joshua trusted it, she did, too.

"...We have a patient that needs a transfusion...but we ran out of Rh-negative O blood from earlier today." Alicia started the explanation. "And...Joshua...you're the nearest person with that type that can help."

Dr. Tachibana understood the situation quickly and turned to the mother and son. "This is an emergency... I believe if a transfusion isn't made, the patient might not live..."

"You only have a few minutes to make up your mind... it'll take time to make a transfusion." Esha added in as the final statement.

Joshua looked up to his mom and pleaded, "Mom- this guy needs my help..."

Lisa was at a standstill. "Will this harm him in any way..?" She didn't want to leave Joshua with a nightmare about not being able to save someone. "If this will hurt him, I refuse."

"Mom! They're my friends..! They won't-"

Alicia assured, "It's only going to be a needle, and we will only take the amount needed to keep the patient alive." She looked at the boy, asking, "Are you okay with that..?"

Joshua nodded strongly. Well, a needle does scare him, but he thinks he's old enough. "Yeah- so... mom?"

"...Very well, but hurry." After Lisa's words, Chief Patel and Dr. Rosellini showed Tomoe, Joshua, and Lisa the way.

Operation Room A

"He won't last much longer..." CR-SO1 admitted as he waited for the others to come back. Never before has this happened to him- he on any other normal operation could handle the situation on his own.

"Nurse- get ready-!" Esha yelled as she charged into the room. "We got the kid to help!" The others entered the room right behind her. She directed the boy to Nurse Emma upon his entry. "Do your thing, I guess..." She still felt kinda awkward saying this to a kid...Gabe's kid.

"It's gonna hurt a tiny bit..." Emma quickly sanitized a spot on Joshua's shoulder and slowly inserted a needle.

"Thanks a lot Joshua..." Alicia lightly smiled at the boy's grin of 'this kinda hurts but I'm doing good.' "You're the hero...Be proud of yourself..." She literally was taken by surprise at her and the boy's luck. Watching a child being able to chase his dream was just...adorable? Nevertheless, this was another moment in which Gabriel would be stunned at.

Tomoe said the same thing. "It is very honorable of you...And thank you, too, Miss." She almost said 'Mrs. Cunningham' but thought of it as inappropriate.

"Sheesh- you're gonna go down in history...this is the first time the blood bank is in trouble..." Esha sighed. She watched the vitals steadily climb to safer levels. "Well...almost done."

As the others were complimenting Joshua, Lisa spotted Dr. Sartre and muttered, "You're that doctor."

CR-SO1 noticed the mother. He operated on both the son and former spouse of that diagnostician. But he said nothing in return. He, too, had his attention to the boy- that child really was saving a life...

Joshua was still grinning at all the positive attention he was getting. He saw the somber look on his mother and asked, "Mom..? What are you worried about...?" His question turned everyone's attention to the mother.

Lisa was drifting off about another topic before her son's voice. "It's nothing..." She was uneasy with the others staring at her. "Once you're done, we're going home..."

The vital monitor was now in the greens and was in a stable range.

"That should be it." Alicia conclusion made Emma remove the needle from Joshua's shoulder and placed a band-aid on the spot. "He's saved..."

"Hey, doctors...? How long will I get to live...?" Joshua looked concerned as he unrolled his sleeve.

There was a silence in the room; except the dull noise of the vital monitor.

"Um...Joshua..." Tomoe was stuck on how to answer. "You're..."

"Aw...am I gonna die...?" Joshua saw the worry from Tomoe's face and jumped to the worst.

Esha finally was unable to hold back her laughter and erupted. Tomoe, Alicia, CR-SO1, and Emma all held a smile on their faces. Lisa was slightly embarrassed.

Dr. Rosellini felt bad about what she said before and answered, "You aren't going to die Joshua..." She still had some laughter in her. "Not from this..."

"Really?" Joshua's facial expression went to astonishment. "I thought..." He thought blood meant life- he recalled Alicia saying something about losing blood can cause death.

"You're gonna live all the way...if you stay healthy, that is..." She smiled once more. "...Losing the amount of blood you did just now shouldn't have an effect on you at all..." The girl still heard a few giggles from the others behind her.

Lisa took Joshua's hand and sighed, "You're so silly- let's go..." Her cheeks were going to turn pink if she didn't leave soon.

Joshua was still too hyper to hold hands. "Guess what, mom? I really got to save someone-!" And it was a proud achievement for him- he's one step closer to doctor-hood. "I really can be a doctor when I grow up...!"

Some smiles from the peanut gallery and a chuckle from Esha- this kid really was too naive.

"Come on, you should be in bed..." Lisa reminded. Her words finally got Joshua to leave after he finished his goodbyes.

The doctors heard 'can I visit tomorrow' as the pair left, again, sending a wave of laughter amongst them.

"Well, this was one hell of a night..." Esha uttered as she was still laughing. "Hah! Aren't kids just so cute when it becomes serious..." She had a fist on the wall.

Dr. Tachibana, Nurse Emma, Dr. Sartre, and Dr. Rosellini felt ill at ease seeing their boss..like this. Emma went on and transported the patient out of the room.

Alicia was first to interrupt the moment. "Chief..?"

"Huh?" Esha regained her composure and turned around. "What do you want..?" She still had the smile stuck on her face. "Want a raise or something...? Cause this isn't gonna do it..." The laugh was appreciated, though.

"Try not to let Dr. Cunningham know..." Alicia received a nod from Tomoe and CR-SO1. "He may not..." The girl couldn't put her thoughts into words. "You know...?"

"Yeah- any more and he'll explode." Esha grunted. "I'll tell Emma that, too. Oh- yeah, there's the anniversary party later this week... do show up." She left the room, holding her stomach. "(Damn, this is gonna hurt...)"

Tomoe helped the surgeons with the clean-up. "Ah, yes...are you two going to come..?" She didn't see much excitement from their faces. "I believe only so many were invited...so...I hope to see you two there..."

"Oh...no worries...we'll come." Alicia was drifting off for a second. "...I was just wondering...what are we to do if Joshua does come tomorrow...?" They haven't yet told the child about the deal on keeping everything a secret.

"We'll have to just tell him before he can reach Dr. Cunningham, I suppose..." Tomoe started to leave. "Good night." She then disappeared from sight.

"...I can't wait until then..." Alicia sighed.

Next Day

Nothing special. Joshua didn't visit. The deal was changed from 'don't tell Gabe' to 'don't tell anyone else' by Esha after the morning conference.

Day After That

Other than a tiny suspicion from the others, nothing. Joshua didn't come that day, either. Gabriel called Naomi- he had yet to figure out.

Friday

Anniversary Party

Conference Room

"Woo hoo! Cheers to another year!" Chief Patel shouted as she raised a glass full of her favorite wine.

Those invited were Dr. Sartre, Dr. Freebird, Dr. Tachibana, Dr. Torres, Dr. Cunningham (there were some complications to this decision), and Dr. Rosellini. Wine and beer was available on the table; brightly-colored streamers were hung on the ceiling.

Dr. Freebird sighed as he said. "Quite a successful year..." Actually, nothing happened until Alicia arrived...

"Yeah-" Gabriel made a stretch. "Can I retire now..?"

Esha growled as the two men were ruining the mood. "You two..."

Dr. Tachibana looked around the room. "Were we specifically chosen..?" She felt as if it was any regular morning conference.

Esha raised her glass once more. "Yep- only the best are here...(Gabe is kinda the exception...)"

"Why...is there just alcoholic drinks...?" Alicia was disturbed by the lack of other variety of drinks. "...Beer and wine...aren't the best beverages..." Even though everyone in the room was over eighteen...it felt awful for herself to just stand still. And watching others drunk was worse.

"Kid's got a point...I don't plan on getting drunk today..." Gabriel vividly recalled some drinking last night with Hank already.

The paramedic sneered. "Don't tell me you're a bad drunk, Gabe...!" Oh- the joy...she's going to have fun watching this.

"Shut your yap..." The diagnostician wished he went to the lounge earlier and got some coffee. "I'm not a bad drunk. I just don't feel like it." Something told him Maria wasn't taking in his tiny lie.

Hank put his hand on his chin. "Actually...it is true..." Last night... he had a hard time waiting for the intoxicated diagnostician to recover- it wasn't an easy wait.

"Hank-!" Aw, come on...! His best buddy snitched.

"Hah- that's nice to hear..." Maria Torres was unable to see him completely drunk last time...this time's her chance.

Gabriel then fired back. "Well, if I'm bad- check out Hank." Never betray the 'Master of Deduction'...you're asking to get...uh...deducted of trust..? "Guy knows how to start a bar fight...well." A little lie can do lots of damage.

Dr. Freebird grinned as he held out a beer bottle to his friend. "...Shall we put your words to the test?"

"Uh..." The diagnostician knew his lie went a over the line for Hank. This was a first- Hank telling him to enter a contest to get drunk...

"Is there a party in here?" The voice all too familiar to the doctors and chief silenced the room.

"Joshua?" Dr. Tachibana was the only person the say the word, everyone else wither mouthed it or thought of it. No one in the hospital could mistake Joshua's face.

Dr. Cunningham rambled off, "Why does Li- your mother, have to send you...like five times a week...?" Truth was, Joshua only comes twice or so a week and only for a few hours, but the last time he visited spanned for such a long time Gabriel felt it was an eternity.

"Aw...But I didn't come the last few days..." Joshua didn't like the rejection he was receiving from the diagnostician.

Chief Patel interrupted the conversation, "Forget the party crasher...we'll party first, then work later...so have a blast...!" She then looked at the table loaded with alcohol and gestured someone to go take care of Joshua.

Alicia felt somewhat easier with a youth like Joshua around. "Joshua, did you get enough sleep that night..?" She heard a 'yep' from Joshua and let out a sigh of relief- which Gabriel heard and grew suspicious of.

Esha noted, "I heard he made it safely...to where he need to go." She wanted to avoid telling the boy that he saved a thief. Prison was where that man went. Esha looked at CR-SO1 and Alicia and commented, "Even though you guys were already off the hook that night- thanks for the hard work... That was a busy day, so I decided to let a lot of staff leave early."

Dr. Rosellini muttered, "Most credit should be to these guys..." Frankly, Dr. Sartre did most of the extractions and Joshua had most of the courage...

Dr. Sartre and Joshua began denying the truth and caused Chief Patel to sigh, "Seriously..." Kids don't know how to take in the glory at all.

"Hey, Joshua-" Alicia stopped Joshua from running off to the others. "Can you keep what happened that day to yourself..? I don't think they don't need to know...at least not now..." Especially Gabe, who was now going to indulge in the alcohol because of Hank.

"Oh- okay..." The boy felt bad not being able to tell the others- he was very proud of his accomplishment...

"How about..." Dr. Sartre realized only Hank, Maria, and Gabriel were the ones uninformed. "Should we at least..." Hank and Maria could keep secrets- only Gabriel was the one that was to be avoided.

"No-" Alicia looked at the about to-be-drunk trio. "It may be better off as it is..."

Hank stopped Gabriel from raising the beer bottle. "Gabriel...you may not want to drink in front of him..." He gestured to young Joshua watching from across the room.

The diagnostician drank in front of Naomi's kid...how come he can't do it... Oh yeah- because one he's the low-life father that still had some influence on the kid and two because Lisa would kill him along with the other women in the room. "Joshua... can you go play with someone else today..? Hank and I are..."

Joshua lowered his head. "You're always busy...am I not fun..?" His plea was impossible to ignore.

"Gabriel..." Dr. Freebird tilted his head in Joshua's direction, encouraging the father to go. "We can compete another time..."

The paramedic remarked, "Come on, you can't even entertain the kid-?" Maria loved seeing Gabe wavering over his kid.

"Joshua...You guys...!" Dr. Cunningham lamented. "..." He clenched his cigarette.

Maria turned her head away with a smile. She whispered, "He's gonna blow-" Esha and Alicia worded the same.

"Fine!" Gabriel threw his hand up in frustration. "I'll play with you...but you gotta know I'm a busy man..." He went up to the door with Joshua happily behind him, cheering 'yay.'

Dr. Torres muttered, "Surrendered to the kid..." The Chief and Dr. Rosellini right with her. Everyone else smirked in the shadows.

The diagnostician only heard Maria. He shot back sternly, "Not a word from you, Maria." He snapped to the smiling non-alcoholic surgeons, "Enjoy the party." He left with the boy right after.

Tomoe smiled to Alicia and CR-SO1. "It's good to hear Dr. Cunningham still has a...soft side with Joshua...I was getting worried..." The endoscopic surgeon then turned her attention to Maria who was approaching them.

"...Um...you guys...don't drink...huh?" Maria looked at the three surgeons. They were old enough- definitely Alicia... "Still don't wanna..?" She pointed her open beer bottle to Esha and Hank.

Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Sartre shook their heads. Tomoe called Hanzou to the room.

"Yes. Milady...?" The butler saw no trouble. "For what reason have you called..?"

The others tried their best to stay calm after the sudden appearance of the aged man.

"Milady...I don't-" Hanzou then understood the reason why he was told to come. "I..."

Hank tossed the old man a bottle of beer. "Any friend is welcome..."

The three surgeons decided to leave- Tomoe wanted to depart before seeing her butler drink anything. All three had to agree peer pressure was possible if they didn't go.

"Too bad for them- let's party...!" It was a four-person party...but Esha cared less.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"Doctor...I'm not good at any of these games..." Joshua complained as he sat on the couch. The doc tried chess, tic tac toe, and some word games, but obviously because the age difference, Joshua had little chance of winning.

Gabriel tilted his cigarette side-to-side in thought. "Well..." What game can they play without him beating the poor kid every single time..?

The boy's eyes then lit up. "I know!" His exclamation got the diagnostician to turn around. "Let's play 'Hospital!'"

Did he mean pretend hospital? "Err.. we're in one..." Made sense why to play it.

Joshua stood up and snagged Gabriel's stethoscope and announced, "I'll be the doc, you're the patient!" Joshua also took the lab coat off Gabriel as well.

"(Isn't it supposed to be the other way around..?)" The 'patient' exchanged seats with the 'doctor.' How ironic. Before, it was the other way around...ever since then, the kid wanted to be the doc...now he is...and the patient happened to be his 'ill' father.

"Hi- I'm Dr. Cunningham...so- how do you feel today...err...Mister...Cunningham?" Joshua imitated an adult voice. He rolled up the sleeves of the over-sized lab coat.

Gabriel cocked his eyebrow and answered hesitantly. "Well... doctor, my head hurts." It always does with the kid and the computer.

Speaking of the devil, RONI started talking after that. "_Dr. Cunningham, how may I assist you?_" It playing along stunned the...former diagnostician.

Joshua stated, "He has headaches." He began to teeter in the office chair at his happiness.

"_Understood- any other symptoms...?_"

"Any other problems...sir..?" The boy asked seriously.

"Yeah- I...don't feel like eating much and...I get tired fast." Gabriel improvised his way through the interrogations. "That's it..."

"Got that, computer...or is it ...RO-NI?" Joshua stammered with the name.

"_You may call be either. I have stored the information so far. Please continue with the examinations._"

"...Does green hair count as a problem..." Joshua asked the computer. "RONI?"

Gabriel sighed. "(Look at yourself, kid...)"

"_No, it is not considered a symptom._"

"Uh..." 'Dr. Cunningham' was stuck on what to do next. "! Oh this..!" He picked up the large stethoscope. "Um...Sir- I'm going to have to ask you to lift up...your...clothing."

"! What-?" Gabriel gulped. If he was in a real exam- he's gonna copy that stubborn Tillman's accusation of harassment.

"This is very...important...Mr. Cunningham..." Joshua was still struggling with the low-toned voice.

But- this was for the kid. "...Fine...but-...just this once." This was going to be a long day- he had no appointments until way into the afternoon.

Outside Dr. Cunningham's Office

Lunchtime

Alicia was eavesdropping after her return from an operation. "...Sounds like they're doing fine..." She turned around when she heard footsteps coming closer. "!...Oh-...you're Joshua's mother..." Bad luck.

Lisa Cunningham stood next to Dr. Rosellini and asked, "Is this the room he's in..?" She read the name tag on the door. "...He's in there, too..." She then said, "I'm here to pick Joshua up."

Dr. Rosellini didn't know what to do. She guessed the former couple would hate to see each other, and it would be disappointing to interrupt the two in the office. "...I'll get him..." She sighed as she went up closer to the door.

Lisa interrupted the girl, "You're a surgeon, right? What are you doing here...isn't this the diagnosis wing or something...?" Her voice and suspicion slightly frightened Alicia.

"...Uh...I had an errand..." Dr. Rosellini lied. "It was for Dr. Cunningham...but... I...couldn't get myself to enter."

"Oh- then let me do it." The mother went up to the door after the surgeon gave way and knocked, saying, "Joshua? It's time to go home...!"

After a long minute's wait, the door opened a crack wide enough for Joshua to pass though. "Hey, mom... the doc and I were playing 'Hospital.'" His face of disappointment was the one Alicia dreaded to see. "Oh- hey Miss! What are you doing here...?"

"Just an errand..." Alicia weakly smiled back. "See you later, then..."

"Joshua- ready?" Lisa received a nod from her son. She said to Alicia before walking away, "Goodbye."

"Yeah- bye!" Joshua followed his mom further down the hall. "Hey...mom? Do you really think I can be a doc one day? I think Gabriel thinks I can..."

"Really?" The mother tried not to laugh. So...the former father actually was okay to it.

"You know...sometimes I wish Gabriel really is my dad...he's mean sometimes, but he's really funny...he looks a lot like me, too! Isn't that cool?" Joshua gleefully spoke.

Lisa was quiet with the boy's words. It won't be long before he figures out...after all, he's the son of this so-called 'Master of Deduction.'

"Mom?"

"Uh...I guess."

"And aren't you too friends?" Joshua stopped and asked, "You should play 'Hospital' with us sometime...it'll be fun...!" He didn't notice the irony in his words- the mother and son both had operations in the same hospital...both with some watch of that diagnostician.

"I...think...I'm too busy for that..." That was the only excuse she could come up with. She heard a sigh from her son and said, "But...You can...have fun for me, okay?"

"Okay..." The child muttered. "I'll tell you about it- like today..." Joshua trailed off- but his mother listened, with regret inside.

Back at Dr. Cunningham's Office

Dr. Rosellini decided to enter to see how father was doing. She herself was almost heart-broken at seeing him with his fist on his desk- lab coat and stethoscope were tossed on the floor.

RONI was still standing- fortunately this time the diagnostician was able to keep himself from completely losing temper. "_Dr. Cunningham- both Joshua Cunningham and his mother have left the building._"

"...Great." Gabriel lifted his head just a bit and noticed the other kid in the doorway. "What do you want?"

Alicia had no answer. She turned around- her curiosity was not appreciated at this moment.

"If you want to make fun of me now...here's your chance." At least the kid was not Maria. Gabriel lost his hope and could care less of what she wanted to say.

The widow and former mother paused from exiting. "...Go ahead and end up like me."

"Hah." Gabriel didn't flinch. "Is that all you gotta say..?"

"...It's your decision. Be lazy. Smoke to death. Be hated."

There was a silence.

"...Don't die without him knowing the truth." She muttered, "He still has hope..."

Gabriel had no answer.

"Later." Alicia left.

"Damn. I'm just a stupid failure... hah...'lazy, smoke to death, hated'..." He slammed his fist once more. "The truth...Joshua can't handle it..."

The computer spoke, "_There is still a chance._"

"Shut up, RONI."

"_As long as you and Joshua are still alive- there is always the opportunity that a meeting will happen."_

"I said shut up!" Gabriel's cigarette fell out. "I know that-!"

"_Then there is no need to worry right now._"

"Don't listen, huh..?" The diagnostician glanced once at the floor. "...Dammit, RONI-" Joshua never actually just ran out of his office with Lisa' call... "Damn." Joshua stalled; taking time to remove the coat and stethoscope. "A chance...huh...?" Even though the father lost hope, the son was stilll waiting.

Outside the Office

Dr. Sartre was passing by and saw Dr. Rosellini with both hands on the wall. He paused. "(What is she...?)"

"Dammit...I'm sick of this...!" Alicia turned around and began leaning on the wall. "Why does this have to happen right in front of me...!"

CR-SO1 dared not to approach.

"There's no way, Gwein...I'm going to keep on hating myself...sorry." She didn't even notice the surgeon and walked in the opposite direction. "I was so stupid...It was all my fault..." Her walk turned into a run.

Dr. Sartre watched...unable to stop her. "...(Her fault...?)"

* * *

I'm sorry if it was choppy...too emotional for me...again. And I rushed to get this in before the new year...

**I've decided to write the next chapters of Retribution despite the late timing. **Be aware that...there are Xmas and new year theme...actually...a lot.

Happy new year..!


	27. Chapter 27 Gratitude

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Alicia was staring at her boring office when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in..." She could tell who it was with the volume of the noise. "So- what do you want...?" Her lab coat was currently off even with the cold temperatures outside- and instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing pants and a different top that was similar to her old one.

It couldn't be anyone else but the neighbor Dr. Sartre... He stood at the doorway, unsure of what to say. "I-" He was stuck on which words to use- few days ago he saw her talking to herself in tears.

The dying conversation was disrupted with the all-too familiar yell of Maria Torres. "Dammit!" Footsteps were loud as thunder and both doctors sighed at hearing her next words. "Why do I have to work on Christmas?" The paramedic stopped her loud complaints at seeing the kids staring at her from Alicia's office.

"Maria..?" Alicia hoped she wasn't the one going to receive the thrashing.

Dr. Torres' fists were still tight. "Oh- sorry...but it's just so unfair!" She couldn't stand working when everyone else was happily at home snoozing.

"It is...rather unfortunate for us..." CR-SO1 stammered as the paramedic was looking him. Frankly, Alicia and he didn't really care- they had no family or gifts to look forward to for the holidays... and Maria was probably the same.

Maria turned her attention to Alicia and asked, "Am I interrupting or something..?" The kid was also visiting, by the looks of it.

"Not at all..." Only so many staff choose to drop by at her office- and it's often the ones that don't believe the rumors. Alicia got up from her office chair and began scanning the bookshelves, knowing what the surgeon wanted.

The paramedic saw the silver-haired girl move and then mumbled, "You know, if you walked outside right now, you'd probably be invisible." Not that is was a good idea to- it was freezing.

Dr. Rosellini glimpsed outside the window and saw the flurries. "Because of the snow, huh..?" She quickly returned to her search.

Dr. Torres went back to her previous subject. "I'll be stuck here the entire time...at least away from that moron..." The paramedic hesitated to leave the room- she hated walking in the halls alone- it was deathly silent in the hospital lately.

"Here." Alicia pulled out her targeted book and threw it to the surgeon. "Was that the one you wanted?" She was never really good at guessing preferences, but he seemed to take anything she has to offer.

Seeing the other kid's nod, Maria remarked, "Still a bookworm...huh?" She had a grin. "I don't remember reading for a long time." 'Long time' as in 'when I was studying at college.' The paramedic sighed and asked, "You guys got anything interesting to talk about?"

"Not really." Alicia wasn't known for her ability to spark conversations. Well- unless it was a conversation about her personal life, but that was behind her.

"And you, kid?" Maria turned to the other surgeon for his response. She was dying to speak her mind- though these two weren't in need to listen.

Dr. Sartre shook his head as he was skimming the textbook he just received. "Nothing of importance..."

"Geez- you two need to loosen up...it's the holidays..!" The paramedic criticized. Her voice then went back to its normal level. "Well...you guys have amnesia..." Maria didn't know- that excuse was getting old for her.

"I can't say that's the only reason." Alicia said as she went back to her desk. Her amnesia was still there, but it wasn't anything that affected her ability to talk. As for the other doctor- the reason was his decade of confinement.

The paramedic sighed as she replied, "Yeah- guess you're right. Researchers like you two don't gossip as much." Maria rolled her eyes. "But it's better than that geezer."

"Are you implying that I'm old?"

Maria turned around to look out into the hall. "What are you doing here?" Great- her favorite diagnostician was near.

Dr. Cunningham stood just outside of the doorway. He eyed the girl for a second, than the other visitors. "Is there a party in here...?" Since when does the kid get this many visitors? The only reason he dropped by was to-

"Like you were invited!" Maria shot back hatefully. She raised her fists at Gabriel in threat.

"Woah there..." Gabriel had his hands out and backed a bit. "I'm not in the mood to fight..." He never was when it came to Maria...physically.

Dr. Rosellini sighed- four visitors at once. "Is there something you want?" Any more and she would be asked for refreshments.

"Um...yeah-" Dr. Cunningham stepped to the side. "Joshua is here."

The doctors were quiet as the boy entered the room, saying, "Hi, everyone..." He found it weird to see so many doctors in Alicia's room at once.

Scratch that. Five visitors. "Why is he here...on Christmas day?" This was getting to difficult to believe.

Gabriel scratched his head and answered with a skeptical smile. "Don't know- he'll be here for a long time- good luck!" He ditched the area with those words. "(Phew...got rid of him with Maria around...)" The feeling of guilt and regret followed the short feeling of achievement. "...(I'm still not a father...And I doubt the truth for a Christmas present wouldn't do any good.)" His face turned serious. "...(I'm still not cut out for this...and Joshua can't handle it...)"

"What a loser." Maria muttered as the boy began to scavenge the office.

Alicia shrugged. "He has his reasons." And very obvious ones.

Dr. Sartre watched the boy tampering with Alicia's belongings. "What are we supposed to do?" Taking custody of the boy with the possibility of an emergency operation would be unwise.

Maria reasoned, "Well- I can't be in charge of the kid if something pops up." She checked the time and said, "I think I should be getting back to the old ward...Sorry kids." She sprinted off.

Joshua saw the hopeless faces of the surgeons and then dreaded Alicia's next three words.

"I'll ask Tomoe..." She lowered her head hearing Joshua's 'aww' and pouting. "Sorry...I really doubt something will happen today, but..." Dr. Rosellini went out the door with the boy slowly behind.

Dr. Sartre's Office

The girl dropped by her neighbor's office to deliver the news. "She accepted..." She had a small smile- knowing Joshua was always content with playing with Tomoe. She sighed wishing herself was the same.

"Is that all?" CR-SO1 asked, not bothering to look at his visitor. He had paperwork to do.

Alicia was silent for that moment. She then grew concerned, asking, "Is there something on your mind...?" She was plenty used to the surgeon's tendency to not reply, but she automatically sensed trouble seeing that he was hesitant to say something.

Dr. Sartre sighed, answering quietly, "It's in the past..." He looked away after telling his visitor would not that that as an answer, and continued, "I still don't understand why the Professor would leave me like that..."

Dr. Rosellini muttered, "The Cumberland Incident..." She also found it hard to believe a professor, her friend, would do such a thing. "He left you behind as the only survivor and possible suspect...with amnesia." She sat down on a nearby stool and gave out her thoughts, "I knew those back then, many researchers considered themselves lucky if they had children...that way they had someone to work hard for..." She stated, "The Professor must have cherished you... just leaving like that... the only weak excuse I can find is because he found the virus in Rosalia..."

"Then..." The surgeon turned to his visitor and said, "Then why didn't he take me with him...?"

Alicia was stunned at the surgeon's reasoning. She answered with an apology, "Sorry."

"Why are you-"

"I might not have done the exact same thing to Rosalia, but I did abandon her." Alicia muttered remorsefully, "And...it was Gwein's obsession that got us to this..."

"That's no reason to be apologizing." Dr. Sartre spoke back, " It was the Professor Sartre's decision to actually start the bio-attack, and...leave." To abandon his son... for the sake of a cure.

His reason didn't provide much comfort. "...Still...I should've never left Rosalia." She abandoned her daughter and spouse for the sake of her dying self.

That the surgeon could not respond to. " ...You...aren't to apologize to me..."

"You...are her brother..." Dr. Rosellini sighed. "I can't apologize to Rosalia even if she were still alive...she wouldn't know who I am..." Her situation was similar to Gabriel's...in a way- except the two facts that one of them had a child that was alive and that child knows them.

CR-SO1 stayed at his seat, completely out of words. He knew Rosalia was forgiving... but to this extent...she may be as resentful to her mother as her mother to the father- if she knew the whole truth. He looked to his visitor once- and saw an entirely different story on her face. "!"

The widow wasn't just in pain emotionally- but in health. "It's happening again...!" This time she did her best not to fall on the floor. She grasped her left arm and clenched her teeth- the virus was trying to mutate, more violently this time.

"Hold on..!" The surgeon was able to glimpse the blackened spot on Alicia's arm. "(It's the same size...but there is definitely more pain than before...)" He quickly looked around the room- there wasn't anything he could do...

Dr. Rosellini got up and leaned on a wall. She was close to lashing out at herself from the trauma being received from the virus. "It's...taking longer..." The original was having a hard time against the mutation.

"(Dammit...)" Dr. Sartre turned back to his desk. "...(Maybe...)" He pulled out a few drawers before finding what he needed.

Alicia watched him grab an empty syringe and run over. "?...(Is he thinking of...)" She held out her right arm- understanding the surgeon's meaning.

"Hold still..." He had no time for sanitizing- he quickly inserted the needle and drew blood from a random location on the lower right arm and then injected the blood into the blackened area. He watched the spot dissolve from her arm.

The girl sighed after the pain receded.

CR-SO1 disposed of the infected syringe carefully and searched for band-aids for the two spots he inserted the needle in. "This isn't a side effect."

Alicia replied softly, "The virus should be able to get used to dealing with this..."

"Can you last those attacks...?" The first time she could- the second time she barely could keep herself put.

Dr. Rosellini weakly laughed and joked, " I'd assume you'll be there..?" She was thrown some gauze and tape to treat the small wounds. There was little need for antibiotics since the virus acted like one. "You were the last two times." She took little to no time bandaging up.

The surgeon sat back at his desk and sternly responded, "I can't be there ever single time...just be careful." He then silently went back to what he was doing.

"I know." Alicia muttered. "(At this rate...death won't take long...)" She decided to return to her office to her lab coat- to hide the bandages. She also thought she should see how Tomoe and Joshua were faring.

Dr. Tachibana's 'Office'

Indoors

"My, Joshua, you've become quite skilled..." Tomoe commented; Joshua was able progress from being unable to shoot anywhere on the target to being able to shoot Hanzou directly on the head.

"Really?" Joshua jumped up and down with the short-bow in cheer.

The butler finally managed to take off the plunger from his head. "Milady..." The only explanation of how Joshua was capable of hitting him was that the child turned around after being surprised by his arrival- that was the moment that the boy let go of the plunger. "We have a visitor..." He threw the plunger onto the ground.

"Dr. Tachibana..?" Alicia was glad she didn't get hit in the barrage.

"Ah- you came to visit?" Tomoe smiled as she gestured to Joshua. "I was teaching young Joshua the art of the bow and arrow."

"It's fun!" Joshua exclaimed as he reached for the arrow. "It hurts you hand a little though..."

Dr. Rosellini observed the room- there were targets on the wall with plenty of weaponry in the back- it was a training ground. "I wanted to see how you two were doing...looks like I don't need to get worried." She and any other doctor would feel a bit outlandish in such an area.

"It is very unfortunate we are kept here by duty on a special season like this..." Truthfully- Tomoe didn't know much about the holiday of Christmas; she was more concerned of the New Year season.

Joshua keened in the conversation and said, "Yeah, it's kinda unfair to work on the holidays... I'm already out of school..!" He then lifted up his bow- struggling with pulling back the arrow correctly.

"That is true..." Alicia said- she knew the surgeon and herself could care less, but working on a day where everyone else was off was very unjust. After her words, Joshua accidentally let go to early and shot was off the mark- in the direction of Tomoe's butler.

"My!" Hanzou was able to duck in time- backwards. Pain automatically came from his spine. "Milady...!" He called to the one teaching the student. Joshua was preparing another strike as he pleaded.

"I hope this doesn't bring any foul moods..." Dr. Tachibana held out her hand in signal for the butler to stop interrupting as she was busy in conversation. "Are the others keeping well..?" She knew a few would grow aggravated, but overall, the staff should be doing fine.

Apparently some are already furious. "No worries...at least we all get a break for lunch." Dr. Rosellini watched Joshua non-purposely keep shooting the aged man. "...And it's about right now for a lot of us." There was no clock, but Alicia already checked as she went through the halls.

Tomoe nodded. "You're right..." She looked to the boy attempting his next shot and said, "Joshua, why don't we go eat lunch?" And because of the terrible weather outside, the only choice was the hospital cafeteria.

The child released the arrow as he let go of the equipment. "Oh- okay..." He ran to Tomoe's side, not noticing what happened as the result of his carelessness.

Hanzou dodged to the side. "(How can a youth such as him be able to-!)" And he tripped from the pain of his spine, tumbling to the floor. "Aargh..."

The others have already left the room- Tomoe and Joshua to the cafeteria; Alicia was headed in another direction to get the surgeon.

Hospital Cafeteria

Maria Torres was in line to get a sub and a soft drink when she saw the blasted Gabriel Cunningham behind her. "You-!" She had no choice of another spot to eat- she could not tolerate the cold weather outside, and meeting the diagnostician was a risk she had to take. "Why are you here?"

Dr. Cunningham dropped his jaw at the same time- but maintained his volume level. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." He was dreading the hospital food (for the exact same reason, he couldn't go elsewhere), and worse, he feared meeting the paramedic.

"To get lunch, you moron!" Maria made a 'humph' as she turned around.

Hank Freebird was next to Gabriel in the long line- many of the cafeteria staff were on vacation. "You two looked as if you just met..." He sighed knowing they will be in the line for a while.

Gabriel muttered, "Seriously, what do I have to do to get her on her good side...?" He wasn't in a mood for a brawl, but Maria was preparing for one. He received an useless shrug from his friend.

Maria overheard and growled, "If you leave right now- I might spare you..." She was not in the mood for the diagnostician to mock her like he always does. And she will not have it on the holidays.

"Doesn't sound too assuring..." The 'Master of Deduction' murmured after hearing Maria said the word 'might.'

The paramedic made fists even while holding her about-to-purchase food.

"My another argument...?" Dr. Tachibana said- she was directly in front of Maria with Joshua. She knew the foul mood would be from Maria.

"Hey, doc!" Joshua greeted to Gabriel with smile.

"Joshua-!" The diagnostician hid his groan as he said, "Your mother still hasn't come yet..?"

Maria glimpsed at the boy now next to her and whispered to Tomoe, "I thought he was supposed to be with Alicia..."

Tomoe replied, "Well, they couldn't find much to do..." She finished purchasing the food for herself and Joshua.

Dr. Cunningham heard the conversation and said as Maria was buying her food, "Well, they are bookworms..." Especially that kid who spends his entire day cooped up in his office.

"What about them?"

Gabriel didn't turn around to see who was talking. Great- the kids were behind Hank. "Speaking of those devils..." Geez, they knew how to make an entrance... Anyways- he began his purchase of his carefully selected items (don't want the 'Master of Deduction' to get anemic...).

"Gabriel..." The orthopedic surgeon whispered in complaint. "You should stop with the remarks..." The surgeons weren't 'devils.'

"Wow- are you all friends?" Joshua exclaimed as he was sitting down at the tables with seats near the paramedic and endoscopic surgeon. With all this talking, he believed so.

"'Friends?' Hah-!" Maria totally thought the boy could tell. She then munched away at her sub, ignoring the diagnostician that was waiting for his friend to finish- they seated two tables away (lack of staff means lack of space) ; the kids sat at the table in between. But since the square tables the four others sat in were for two- the distance between everyone was not great at all- actually, it felt like a long table and everyone was sitting together. "Don't even begin associating me with that geezer."

"Again with the age..." Gabriel sighed as he stared at his disturbing purchase. "(Gack...is this even edible...?)" Even with being careful... "Hospital food isn't the best out there..."

Maria disregarded the complaint- her sub seemed fine enough. "So we're all stuck in this darn hospital..." Because of their job and the weather.

"I wish we all could enjoy the holiday...but it seems we only have each other today..." Dr. Freebird replied rather casually.

"Might as well enjoy it to the fullest.." Tomoe sighed as she delicately ate her salad- trying to not follow Maria's example.

The paramedic wiped her mouth with a napkin and muttered, "Man, I miss the old emergencies...Chief would let us out early." She then opened her bottle of coke.

"Wonder how she's doing now.." Hank uttered as he prepared to eat- coincidentally, he and Maria had the same food to eat...but Hank was going to eat...in a different manner.

Gabriel sighed as he tried his best with the burrito he got. "She's probably sitting in that desk of hers." He got a plastic knife and attempted to split it somehow. "Managing her precious money..."

Joshua entered the conversation with a question. "Hey...doc?

Dr. Cunningham asked, "Huh? Which one?" There were six.

"Well... Mommy told me that doctors are rich..." The other doctors began listening as they all slowed down their eating. "Then what would they want for Christmas? Uh...maybe not for Christmas- but you know...like a wish? Or a dream...?" Joshua was hesitant with his questions.

"We are still kids in many ways..." Hank murmured. "That is a very good question..."

"Indeed." Tomoe noticed the formation they sat in was appropriate for a conference. "Why don't we start with you...Joshua? Even though you're not a fully-pledged doctor...what do you wish for?"

The boy put his finger to his chin. "Well...my biggest dream is to be a doc...that's because you can be a hero and cool at the same time..." His inspiring words made the diagnostician sigh.

Hank chucked and replied, "That's not a bad wish at all..."

"Let me see..." Dr. Tachibana thought she was next. "...I wish for my father's health...I heard he hasn't been doing well lately..." There was another sigh from Gabriel (silent this time...)- knowing how tough Tomoe's dad was...

"I want to see a world full of peace..." Hank gave his idea. "It's not the easiest...but I still hope it'll happen."

"Seriously?" Gabriel let out yet another breath. "I just want an early retirement." He received a stare from Alicia- she knew that wasn't the entire truth.

"Lazy as always..." Maria then went on with her turn. "Maybe if those other paramedics would start saving lives rather than twiddling their thumbs...I'd be happy. Those idiots drive me nuts." She made a 'thump' noise as she lowered her bottle.

"If Naomi was here...she'd probably also want to retire and raise that girl of hers." Gabriel spoke as he threw away his food- he just couldn't get himself to eat much. He just decided to rely on coffee- thankfully he brought his cup with him.

"Hey, kid." Dr. Torres turned to CR-SO1. "What do you want...?" She made a bet the kid would say 'books' or something like that.

"The truth." Dr. Sartre muttered in his answer. He still couldn't understand what happened back then.

"Right...still don't remember much..." Maria looked to the other kid. "And you, Alicia?"

"I wish I met Rosalia when she was still alive." Dr. Rosellini said as she finished with her meal. "That's really all I have to wish for." Everything monetary she could afford...

The others were silent.

"Sorry for your loss..." Dr. Tachibana whispered.

"No need for sympathy..." Alicia mumbled- after all, she met her daughter at her grave. That's the limit of her wish.

"That's weird...Most people want money and stuff...but you guys..." Joshua trailed off.

"Some of us want things that are almost impossible to attain." Hank traced back- Joshua's dream was possible, Tomoe's was possible as well, Maria's was uncertain- since there are new interns that begin working every day, his was near impossible, Gabriel's was possible- but unknown if that would really happen... Naomi's was the same, Dr. Sartre's was...possible but difficult, and Alicia's is completely impossible. All of their wishes had large complications.

"Especially Alicia's..." Maria got up and threw away her trash. "I gotta get back to fixing that old ward..."

Hank stood up and did the same, asking, "I could be of help." He had nothing else to help with. "May I?"

"Sure- those muscles could do some good..." The paramedic said. She and the orthopedic surgeon left.

"I will continue to keep Joshua company." Tomoe vanished in an instant and returned- with her table completely cleaned. Gabriel blinked that time.

"Yay...what next?" Joshua asked as he followed the endoscopic surgeon out the cafeteria.

The surgeons were in another conversation among each other.

"'The truth?'" Alicia knew there were many- the surgeon only said the word in its singular form- meaning there's only one he wanted to know. "You mean that subject earlier..?" She smiled.

"What's so funny..?" CR-SO1 wondered where the smile was coming from.

"It's just...sorry..." Alicia turned away. "Everyone has their own problems..." She glanced back. "I wasn't making fun of you... I'll leave later. Go ahead."

The surgeon left accordingly- still unable to understand what just happened.

"Hey kid-" Gabriel was still at his table. "What was that about?" The only thing in front of him was his coffee.

"Nothing..." Alicia ignored the diagnostician.

"So then what was the glare for...?" Retirement was the thing everyone knew he wanted.

"You couldn't say it with Joshua around...huh?"

Gabriel stayed silent.

"...If you're not going to tell him...at least try to stay alive so he can figure out." Dr. Rosellini continued talking as the diagnostician pulled out a cigarette.

"This ain't any of your business in the first place." Gabriel stood up with the unlit cigarette in his mouth and the cup in hand. "Leave me alone, kid..."

Alicia stood up with her trash. "...I have a proposition. If you continue insisting to call me 'kid'...I'm gonna have to call you something in return..." She slid the waste into a trash can.

"Tch- yeah, like what?" Any insult about old age can be fired back at the girl instantly.

"I was thinking 'Gabe' since Maria and some other women call you that..."

"!" Gabriel didn't care of being called that by her- just the reaction of the others was all he was worried about. "...Uh..."

"Anyways...later, Gabe." Dr. Rosellini passed the diagnostician and went out the cafeteria.

Gabriel heard snickers from the other staff and sighed. "Dammit...she knows how to take advantage..."

Conference Room

8:03 PM

"Finally..." Chief Patel sighed as the last member of the group arrived- of course it was Gabriel Cunningham, who was being disturbed on his way here from the staff members calling him 'Gabe.'

"So...why the conference?" Alicia sighed.

"Geez- we can't celebrate the last hour of the shifts anywhere else..." Esha answered. "And everyone in the hospital is practically in this room. Since the other hospitals have more staff- we get to go home after the hour's over."

Maria sat down in one of the chairs first. "You're telling us to wait here for one whole hour?"

"At least Joshua's gone..." Gabriel sat in the chair furthest from the paramedic. "I'll take a nap here if you don't mind." In truth, he was too hungry to fall asleep- dinner at the cafeteria again did not work out well- at least Maria wasn't there.

Tomoe was in a small conversation with the surgeons- Hank sat next to Gabriel and the Chief was doing some paperwork at the front seat.

"You guys are too loud...I can't sleep like this." Gabriel moaned.

"Need me to help?" Maria was irritated with the diagnostician's groaning. She raised a fist. "If you're calling me loud, I'll-"

"Quiet." Dr. Rosellini snapped.

"Alicia..?" Maria was stunned.

"Nice one, kid." Dr. Cunningham remarked.

"You too, Gabe."

Gabriel was silenced at the words as Maria nearly choked at her own breath.

"Maria- quiet down." Chief Patel commanded. "I hear something."

"I am as well...Sirens..." Dr. Tachibana's words got Hank to his feet. "And it is approaching quickly..." The other three seated rose up as well.

"Dammit...at this hour...?" Esha stacked up her papers as Gabriel said almost the same thing.

"Let's go-!" Maria Torres dashed out of the room with Hank, Tomoe, CR-SO1, and Alicia.

Gabriel and Esha followed- but they went as far as the lobby- the others went outside in the freezing temperatures to reach the single, incoming ambulance.

* * *

Okay- slow chapter...

The next ones will be kinda short- but I think they're gonna be interesting...

Anyways...I hope people with tell me what's happening with my story now... critics are appreciated...

Oh- I have some pics on DA... just to let everyone know...


	28. Chapter 28 Reaction

Resurgam First Care

Lobby

Maria Torres along with the other following doctors brought in a single patient on a cart. "This is the only one!" And one who got the most attention- there were seven people to save the single patient. The hospital was empty- the other staff were all at home and any other patients were discharged long ago for the holidays.

"My god..." Esha whispered as Gabriel and herself joined the five others. It was a young blonde- all bruised and cut up and full of lacerations of all sizes. "We can use room A-!" She joined Maria in pushing the cart- the others ran at the sides.

"I'll go ahead and prepare the tools-" Tomoe then vanished from the group.

"This kid either got hit with lots of pottery or tried to kill herself..." Gabriel saw the plenty of clay shards imbedded on the this patient. "This can't be an accident." The 'Master of Deduction' did the easy math by saying, "We need a blood transfusion for this kid...er...I'll get it."

Esha bit her lip- the word 'transfusion' gave her pleasant memories, but now wasn't the time.

Maria explained, "I was told that she jumped- she landed on a curtain and then some pots or something...she's in critical." She turned to the surgeons, "The stuff is all over her."

"This one is like Claire..." Hank noticed one of the arms was broken from the attempt. "I'll need to prepare for an orthopedic operation- the patient has a broken ulna and radius..." He dashed off in a different direction- he'd need his equipment for that procedure.

The surgeons looked at each other- Alicia was tying up her hair seeing that blood was all over the patient. CR-SO1 muttered, "You lead." He received a nod in return.

Operation Room A

"Those shards are in deep- be careful." Maria warned as Alicia went for the forceps. "Dammit- we need stabilizer! Her vitals are too low-!" The paramedic's yell got the Chief and Tomoe in action.

"I know we have the transfusion available- but the antibiotics supply is low." Esha said as she received gel and several syringes of stabilizer. "Where's the idiot with the blood anyway...?" She handed it over to Maria and looked at the doors- no motion.

Dr. Tachibana said she will assist Dr. Cunningham and disappeared in a flash- Maria and the Chief jolted, but the surgeons were focused on the operation.

"We're low on stabilizer and gel- so be careful..." Maria said as she started injecting stabilizer. "Damn, why did it have to be on this day..?"

"We'll just have to use it wisely- I need synthetic membranes ready...!" Dr. Rosellini's words made the Chief scramble. "Dr. Sartre- check to see if the patient does have a broken ulna and radius as Dr. Freebird said..." She continued with the extractions.

CR-SO1 paused treating the lacerations for a moment saw the lower left arm was broken- he determined from the position it was in that the bones in that area have both broken in half and not shattered. "He was right-" He went back to suturing and began applying membranes and gel.

"I'll have the big guy ready-" Esha ran out of the room.

"We're done with the outside lacerations..." Alicia said as the last of wounds have been treated. She turned to the vitals. "I don't think we're done yet..." The number went from fifteen to two. "! Cardiac arrest!"

Maria took only two tries to locate the AED. "Here-!" She threw it to Dr. Sartre.

"Clear-!" Alicia yelled over the screech of the monitor.

"! I'm raising the charge!" The surgeon repositioned the AED for the second try.

"We can't lose her now..." Dr. Rosellini then shouted 'clear.'

"We got a pulse-" CR-SO1 chucked the AED back to Maria. "Do we have any more stabilizer-?" The vitals were at a low twelve. "And where's the transfusion...?"

The paramedic began injecting stabilizer after returning the AED and raised the vitals to thirty. "Dammit...what's taking them so long...?" With Tomoe, the transfusion should be found in an instant.

Alicia then said, "Forget about them-! We still have to treat the internal injuries!" She got the gel. "I think her ribs may be broken...!" The other surgeon joined her with those words- he made the opening incision with the scalpel.

Tomoe then appeared beside Maria with the transfusion. "Here it is-!" She and Dr. Torres quickly began working on it- the vitals were then back up to the forties.

"These are in deep as well..." Alicia noted- there were only a four pieces broken, but they all pierced the lungs. Quickly extracting the ribs and placing them back on the rib cage, the surgeons were near done with their half of the procedure.

"I'll send Hank in-!" Dr. Tachibana disappeared and moments later the orthopedic surgeon entered the room with his tools and plates. Dr. Torres helped Hank with some carrying and setting up.

"I'm here-" Hank waited a minute or so for the surgeons to finish and step aside. He took a scalpel and sighed, "This will be a long night..." He then informed after making the incision, "This isn't as severe as I thought...but since this is small..." He gently moved the bones back together and called for his drill, which the paramedic handed over after a warning of 'be careful.'

The surgeon began returning the surgical tools from the previous half of the procedure, then decided not to leave until the procedure was finished and the patient was stable.

Outside O.R.

Later

CR-SO1 and Alicia were first to exit since Maria had to transport the patient and Hank had to clean up. Chief Patel went in the O.R. after telling them that she got some of the night shift staff to come over.

"So the patient is well...?" Tomoe asked as Gabriel turned away from the small group. She always was the one to worry for the others.

Alicia replied with a nod and the other surgeon with a 'yeah.'

"Time for us to head home-" Dr. Cunningham yawned- both from the late hour and his search for the transfusion. "Esha said we could leave soon as this one was taken care of- so...night." The diagnostician was in no mood to go out tonight. He slowly went down in the direction of his office. "Great...Now I have to take a long walk..." There was no way he's gonna run just to get his stuff and then face another long walk to the garage for his car...

"Still... why did the patient attempt suicide? Dr. Cunningham told me that was the case..." Dr. Tachibana asked as she and the surgeons watched Gabriel walking down the hall. "I find it hard to believe anyone would attempt so on a holiday like this..."

Before they could reply, Maria and Esha came out of the O.R. with the patient on a cart. Dr. Torres heard the endoscopic surgeon's words and grumbled, "Yeah- I'm gonna have to get an answer out of her later..."

"Huh? You three still here..? Didn't you hear what I said earlier..?" Esha asked as Maria went on rolling the cart down the hall.

Dr. Freebird was last to leave with his tools in hand and assured, "The patient should be fine tonight...We can all rest easy..." He walked down the same hall and said 'good night' to the others.

Dr. Tachibana gave her goodbyes and took a few steps then disappeared without a trace, meanwhile Chief Patel said a simple 'later' to the surgeons.

"Chief...?"

"Huh? What? Don't ask me for a raise or anything...I'm beat." Esha moaned as she turned around. Of course it was the girl doing the talking.

Another groan and accusation of that subject made Alicia wonder exactly who asked her that so much...Gabriel? "...I would be grateful if you could find some records on this patient..." Signs of depression would be useful information.

"You want that?" Chief Patel tilted her head. "You were in charge of the procedure...so- Yeah, I'll have the papers for you." She began walking down the hall, repeating her farewell of 'later' to the kids.

"Why would you want records..?" CR-SO1 sounded tired but slightly curious.

"I guess I'm supposed to watch her...Part of the job." Alicia paused as she recalled Maria's words. "But...I think she's going to have more visitors than we think..." She shrugged, hating to think of the results of the constant questioning. "But she'll be out for a few days..." She continued on with a different subject, "So... We better get ready to leave...it's pretty late."

Days Later

Conference Room

Another boring workday before the New Year. And a plain morning conference to boot.

Maria Torres left in a hurry, groaning about her impatience for that Christmas Day patient to wake up- so she can get some answers. Hank and Tomoe weren't as showing for their interest to do the same, but spoke words of concern as they left. Gabriel cared less and exited with an unlit cigarette and his trusted coffee. Chief Patel told the surgeons to stay behind.

Esha picked up a file from the desk and dumped some papers into Alicia's hands. "Sorry I didn't give you this earlier, kid... somehow it took longer to find it..." At least this was better than giving a raise- she liked quiet docs that did their job well and didn't care to work extra. Mainly the quiet part.

"This says she's twenty-four years old..." Dr. Rosellini kept reading after sorting the sheets, "Name's Sara Pleur... no family left to contact." An oddly similar record.

Dr. Sartre noticed the word 'depression' on the sheets before the other doctor mumbled about it.

Esha dusted off her hands and reached for her other files. "Well, I took care of that part." Her high heels stomped on the tiles as she walked up to the door. "You can knock some sense into her once she gets up, but don't overdo it- I hear this kid's rich... so I need her to be able to write the check." Hopefully that paramedic doesn't grill the patient too hard with her questions. "Oh- one more thing..." She glanced at the two kids for a moment.

"What is it..?" Dr. Rosellini never enjoyed hearing open-ended statements.

"You two know New Year's coming right?" The Chief sounded more demanding than her usual tone.

The surgeons nodded- expecting something like 'do you mind working on that day.' Esha was giving them a good glare- meaning something was up.

Esha sighed hopelessly. "Come on-!" She turned away and admitted, "You two are off early on that last day." Even though these guys didn't care and maybe not really appreciate her little gift, they need a life. "Get some sleep or somethin'..."

"Oh." Dr. Rosellini was somewhat surprised at the generosity she was shown- every knew they worked harder than most and with no rewards. And the Chief usually took advantage of that. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh." Chief Patel took in the gratitude and walked out of the room.

Two Days Before New Year Begins

Ms. Pleur's Room

Dr. Rosellini let out a sigh before she entered the room- the Chief only told her and Dr. Sartre the patient was up, so she'd get the chance to talk first...and possibly warn her of the coming interrogations. Entering the room as causally as possible, she gave her short introduction to the blonde sitting up with a cast on her left arm.

Sara had sky-blue eyes and looked younger and more beautiful than was what given in the pictures and data. She immediately snapped, "Are you the one who saved me? Couldn't you tell it was a waste of time?" Her bitter words left the doctor on the edge. "I'm not going to spend any more money on this hospital- so hurry and kick me out."

Alicia reminded of herself and Joshua's mother. "I'm going to insist that you stay- and if you rather not pay the bills, I'll take care of it." She could only answer back seriously rather than nicely.

The patient looked to the side. This doctor wasn't letting her off the hook- but paying for the stay was...rare. "Humph."

Rather unfriendly, this patient. Dr. Rosellini closed her eyes and asked, "Can you tell me why you went this far..?" She sighed and asked, "Others will be coming in and asking the same."

Sara glanced back at her 'savior.' This doc seemed rather light on the question- it's the same as telling her she rather not know the answer. "I'm not in the mood to give an answer."

Expected. It's not that she was hoping to get one anyways- the patient seemed more cold than she thought. "I see." Alicia turned around and began heading back to the door. "Sorry for bothering you then." At least the walk to her office won't take long.

"Wait-" The patient blurted out. She sensed this doc was the type to that could keep secrets- soft voice, pleasant look... "I'll tell- as long as you don't go spilling."

Dr. Rosellini turned her head to the side and wondered where the change of heart was from. "I won't." She waited for the patient's answer.

"I.." Sara bit her lip and muttered out, "Got dumped."

There was a silence.

"That...was all..?" This seemed to be a rather sad excuse to go jumping of a rooftop on Christmas.

"Pathetic...huh?" Sara lowered her eyes and spoke, "It was that bad...I guess."

'I guess?' There's no way the others can take that with out objecting- even herself. Alicia turned around and sighed, "That was no reason to suicide." That excuse compared to her own grievances was nothing.

"I gave you what you wanted, now leave me alone." Okay- that may have been a bad idea, the doc looked like she was going to snitch.

Before another word was said from the two women- Maria slammed open the doors furiously and shouted, "Alright! Start explaining-!" Her voice lowered as she noticed there was already another visitor. "Alicia...? Looks like you beat me to it."

Dr. Rosellini walked past the paramedic and informed, "I couldn't get her to explain. I'm leaving."

Both the paramedic and patient were surprised- Maria was because she never really saw Alicia give up as fast, and Sara because lying was not part of the deal.

Dr. Torres was able to ask, "What's up with you..?" She thought the kid would be in this with her.

"It's...personal." Alicia received a confused mutter of 'okay then' from the paramedic. "Oh- and Ms. Pleur- your injuries will only keep you here for a few days."

The patient could only give an 'oh' hearing the news- her mind was elsewhere.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Dr. Sartre was returning from his only appointed operation for the day and stopped by to say, "I heard most visited...and failed to get an explanation." Dr. Freebird told him prior to the procedure and he heard Maria and Tomoe talking about it in the halls.

"You think I would know...?" Dr. Rosellini sighed- getting a feeling the surgeon somehow guessed she knew. "She's just an average young adult facing harsh realities." She then pointed to the top of the shelf- where laid a large brown bag. "Tomoe delivered lunch again. Help yourself."

CR-SO1 reluctantly took one meal sack- he wasn't entirely sure if she knew or not of the reason behind the attempted suicide, but she seemed to be rather...tensed up about it.

"And I'm going to have to deliver that patient her lunch before then...Tomoe told me she will have her butler buy the meals and send them to us that day- she'll be busy at that time with another appointment." Alicia said as surgeon prepared to leave.

Dr. Sartre stayed silent and only stopped once at the doorway to ask, "Anything else?"

"Tomorrow we're allowed to leave at one o' clock." The girl stacked up her paperwork and then glanced out the window. "And by the way the Chief told me...she meant for us not to stay overtime." She looked to her departing visitor and saw a nod in agreement.

Ms. Pleur's Room

12 Hours 10 Minutes Until New Year

Another glare from the blonde as Dr. Rosellini entered sent a chill down her spine- to see the patient furious wasn't a technically a goal for the doctor. Alicia stated, "Here's your lunch..." She quickly placed the sack on the bed and went to the exit.

"So now you have to get me food...?" Sara's previous expression turned into a grin.

The doctor flinched and muttered, "I really don't have much to do today anyway..." Actually, that was quite true- she had no idea what to do with the surgeon after their shifts end.

"Oh, really..." The patient's grin turned bright as she asked, "Then do you mind telling me what you meant by 'it's personal?'"

"!" Was she referring to the small similarity of how their first loves were broken? "...I...it's a long story..." And one that no regular person could understand.

"Well, you said you had nothing else to do." Sara countered the excuse effectively. "I'll listen and keep my mouth shut."

Dr. Rosellini realized her situation and lowered her eyes. "(I'm...just going to have to make it as reasonable as possible.) Very well, then..."

Sara opened her sack meal and ate while the doctor was giving her 'long' story.

Alicia avoided the subjects of 'government,' 'age,' and 'viruses' in her summary. If the patient heard about those, she'll think the doctor was the one that needed help- so she emphasized the 'breaking up' and 'husband dying' part.

10 Hours 55 Minutes Before The New Year

Ms. Pleur's Room

Hearing the story-teller pausing many times throughout the tale of tragedy gave the listener this final conclusion, "Sad...actually...worse." Sara tossed the finished lunch onto a empty chair for the nurses later. "Surprised you're still alive." She skeptically looked at the doctor and questioned, "Is it the money?"

Alicia was sitting in another chair and shook her head and strongly denied, "Not at all!" She cared less of her wealth- she was more concerned of where it came from.

"Thought so..." The fact that this doctor was willing to pay for her stay makes much more sense. "Than that only means..."

The opening of the door interrupted the patient. CR-SO1 took only two steps inside the room; he then reminded, "It's time to leave..."

Dr. Rosellini looked at the clock directly above the patient's bed. "Oh- it is..." It was already almost ten minutes past their shift- but what was more surprising was how the surgeon remembered and him knowing where the patient's room was. "Excuse me..." She stood up from the chair and began walking towards the door as the surgeon exited into the hall.

"A friend of yours?" Sara asked as Alicia was still walking. "A brother?" The hair color was different, but the eyes were unmistakable.

"(Do we really look like siblings?) The first." The doctor paused expecting something else to come out of the patient's mouth.

"...I see why you're not dead yet..." Sara had a dark smile on her face as she looked to the side.

Alicia had her hands out and stuttered at her reply, "It...isn't like that-!" Now she regretted telling her side of the story- maybe the patient noticed her struggling too much. She wasn't being hesitant- just was trying to figure out what to say. "He's a co-worker..."

"That's...quite a reaction..." Sara couldn't tell if there was blushing evident from the girl. "Maybe I'll reconsider..."

"Please do..." Dr. Rosellini muttered as the surgeon entered again.

"What's taking so long..?" CR-SO1 always thought Alicia as the hasty one...how ironic that he's now the one rushing.

"Sorry-" The girl looked at the blonde and noted, "Anyways... -"

"You can call me Sara- you've earned it." That's the least she can do for her fellow depressed female, especially for the interesting soap opera.

"Sara...you'll be discharged at latest three days...earliest is tomorrow afternoon."

The patient smirked. "Tomorrow, huh? What a resolution." She looked at the two doctors and uttered, "Have fun, docs." That sounded like an insult to Alicia, who lowered her head in vain hearing the patient mocking her.

Dr. Sartre glanced at the two women- one laughing, the other frustrated. "...May we leave...?"

"Yeah- Goodbye then..." Alicia said to the patient as she went ahead of the surgeon. She wasn't sure if she made a friend or was being teased in front of others.

Resurgam First Care Garage

10 Hours 37 Minutes Before The New Year

"We have plenty of time before it begins..." Dr. Rosellini said as she sat in the driver's seat wondering where to go and what to do. She went to the passenger for ideas, "Anything you want to make up before the new year starts..?" She joked, knowing the surgeon- he'd never will be able to satisfy any of her questions without a pause or two.

"Nothing in mind." CR-SO1 looked away, wishing he brought something to distract him other than the driver, who was turning on the engines.

"Hah. It's been a long time for you, right?" Alicia said, looking at the mirrors as she was backing up. "I mean, out of prison." Even if some think he still acts like an prisoner in his office.

"I'd assume so..." It's been many months. "...And your point?"

"It was a decade, so I'd say you don't know much about Portland..." Alicia sighed and then whispered to herself, "At least I know a tiny bit more..." But her knowledge of the city was nothing compared to the other staff- especially Maria's.

"...But..." Dr. Sartre couldn't find much to object with. "I..."

The vehicle entered the road- it was snowing, but not heavily.

"Just answer this..." Alicia glanced at the surgeon, who trailed off at his response. "Did Albert ever actually take you around town...?"

"Not...that I recall..."

The driver had a smile and said, "Really..? If only you stayed with him longer, he'd eventually..." She let out a breath and corrected herself, "Maybe it's the amnesia, I'm positive he'd..."

CR-SO1 stared at Alicia; she was arguing with herself. "The professor..?" He then realized he didn't ask much about how they met. "What did you two-"

"Nevermind- I know the place...if you don't remember, I'll just have to take you there myself." Dr. Rosellini decided. "And today just happens to be coincidental..." She then turned to the surgeon, who was still expressionless but had a confused silence. "Hey-don't look me like that...!" Alicia hated seeing the other doctor giving her no support. "It's a holiday...So we have to-"

"Enjoy it..?" The passenger sighed.

"Don't tell me you are against the idea..." Though 'against' was a bit too strong of a word, that was the only way she could describe it. "And besides...I'm saving the trip til later tonight..."

Dr. Sartre muttered solemnly, "...You're the one driving..." He looked away from Dr. Rosellini and continued to a different subject, "And before then?"

"Uh..." Alicia sighed at herself. "I haven't thought about that...nor dinner..."

The surgeon kept his face away- completely expecting such an answer.

"But...We could go downtown...?"

"And our status..?"

The driver braked on a red light and said, "I think we're allowed to have our resolutions made. Even ex-convicts and...whatever I would be considered." She smiled even though the passenger wasn't watching and assured, "They're too eager to notice us anyhow..."

CR-SO1 turned and looked at the girl- but she was back to her task of driving.

C.I.F.M.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

6 Hours 53 Minutes Before The New Year

"Look, Naomi! It's snowing! It's really pretty, too!" Alyssa cried as she had her face to the window. She happily glimpsed at her mother, who was at her desk finishing up work documents.

"Yes, yes...don't go outside, Alyssa..." The medical examiner mumbled. She had to keep Alyssa today because she knew no one else can keep her satisfied on the holidays.

"Aw..." The child was getting all dressed up for nothing. "But we're going home soon, right?"

Naomi stood up and said, "Of course..." She sorted her stack. "We'll have dinner out tonight...alright?" She received a 'but I want you to cook' from Alyssa as she checked the time and decided to turn off her computer. She took hold of the mouse than heard a voice yell out of the monitor.

"_Dr. Kimishima!_"

Alyssa and Naomi jumped. "Was that Mr. Navel..?" "Little Guy- what is the meaning of this?" Obviously the shout was too sudden for them to take.

"_I know this is a bad time, but-_"

"Calm down, what happened?" Naomi spoke sternly though the microphone. She waved Alyssa out of the office- the child nodded and slowly followed the directions, with a hint of disappointment on her face.

"_The FBI gave us a big one-_"

"What are you saying?"

The agent cleared his throat. "_They assume we're dealing with a serial killer- there were a total of four incidents, all with four victims._"

"Why hand it to us?"

"_There's zero evidence, zero traces...just corpses..._"

Sounds like another one of the Raging Bomber cases. "Can you wait later?" Naomi saw Alyssa's head peeking out from the door.

"_...Come tomorrow...The corpses will arrive then..._" The line was hung up and the agent's icon faded.

Portland State Park

4 Minutes Until New Year

After a long night drive, Alicia pulled up onto a single spot in a crowded street. She led the surgeon up to a hill high above the crowds in the center of the park.

CR-SO1 stood and saw the girl sit on a bench and overlooking the people below- all seem to be awaiting something. "Here...?"

"This is my second time- no one ever thinks of coming up here..." She smiled and said, "Almost time..."

"For what?" The surgeon looked at the park lights and numerous faint glows from the crowds- cheers were heard from the people as well. "(It this some kind of New Year festivity..?)"

Dr. Rosellini laughed as she commented the look on the other doctor's face. "That's how I reacted when he said that..." It was uncertain expression.

"You mean-" The surgeon turned around, hearing a countdown from below. He heard the last three numbers clearly: 3, 2, and 1. He expected a large wave of cheers but was overwhelmed by something else- fireworks.

"Stop looking all surprised...it's the beginning of a new year..." Alicia said as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"The Professor took you here..?" CR-SO1 said over the loud fireworks. He had no returning memories with the scene, but the girl seemed to.

"Once. We met only so many times but got along like old friends..." Alicia answered casually. "Actually...that time...was one of the last meetings." Her smile became light after those words. "We should go back- we work early tomorrow." She stood up, glanced back once at the show, then led the other doctor back to the car.

* * *

...Short, I guess. I omitted a bit on the last part because...it sounded...(insert vague adjective here)..?

I'm now back on a busy school week like everyone else out there...*sigh*

But you guys do see what's coming...right?


	29. Chapter 29 Renewal

Dr. Cunningham's Office

Day Later

Gabriel's resolution:

…

There wasn't any. These years, the guy wanted to things the same- well, with the exceptions of RONI, Joshua, and some other annoying co-workers. He was on the phone with Naomi, as scheduled. "A new case...huh?" Hearing this from the famous 'Corpse Whisperer,' this wasn't much of a surprise.

"_A bad one._" The woman on the other line sounded rather nonchalant- her job was always... distressing. But to Alyssa, who still thought she acted as a detective, it seemed intriguing. "_What's happening over there..?"_

Ah- his side of the conversation. "Well..." Best keep the details for later. "We got a kid who tried killing herself on Christmas...that's it." Gabriel was still frustrated at himself- why does he still care? Oh- yeah, because he's a doc.

"_My." _The medical examiner's voice was still stern as she asked, "_I think you still have something to tell me._" Unlike last time.

"?" Gabriel held the phone as he looked around his office. "(Something else...? Does she mean...that?) I'm...leaving Joshua with that ki- I mean, Alicia..." Crap, he should have realized the staff wasn't listening, so it was okay to call her an adolescent- but his mouth corrected itself... "I mean the kid-!"

There was a silence from the other line that got the diagnostician desperate. Dr. Kimishima then gave a laugh. "_Don't tell me that the cat got your tongue, Gabe._"

Gabriel shook his head in frustration- Naomi was gonna call him that either way. "Whatever...and your kid...?"

There was another laugh as the forensic expert admitted, "_I have a caretaker, too_." And she also called him by a similar nickname...'Little Guy.'

"See...?" Dr. Cunningham felt this made things even now. "So... if you need help with that case...you're free to call me away from the patient."

"_I see you haven't changed with the new year..._" Naomi hung up the line- another weak laugh was heard by the diagnostician before so.

Dr. Sartre's Office

Actually, it's now the playground for Alicia and Joshua.

"He's going to be here every day now..?" CR-SO1 repeated what the child just announced. He was more concerned as he looked to the other doctor- who was also slightly upset.

"You mother...is too busy..?" She hoped the mother wasn't taking advantage of the ex-husband's workplace.

"Yep." Joshua confirmed as he skimmed the office once more. The surgeons sighed and checked their schedules.

"Well, I don't see too much operations for us this month..." There was a smirk seen on her face when she flipped through the papers. "This is going to be interesting..." She eyed the child, the surgeon glanced at her.

Dr. Tachibana appeared at the doorway, bringing a strong turbulence with her. The doctors held onto their papers as Joshua cheered 'cool.' "I'm sorry-" She gasped several times. "I have an appointment and I've forgotten to pass out these... Notices to schedule changes..." The papers from her hand were on the desk of Dr. Sartre in a split-second.

"!...These are all..." CR-SO1 was stunned- it was rare for Tomoe to be panicking.

"I'll pass them out for you, don't worry." Alicia read the face on the sudden visitor after seeing the abnormally large stack of files. "Hurry to your operation..."

"Thank you-" Tomoe bowed quickly, then stopped herself from dashing away. "Oh- Ms. Pleur is clear to leave...on her request... She'll be discharged at noon. Goodbye-!" The endoscopic surgeon then vanished with another breeze.

"She must really be in a hurry..." Alicia said as she watched Joshua admiring the...act. She turned around and went to the stack of papers. "I better get going with these."

Joshua ran up to the doctors and pleaded, "Can I go with you?" He grew optimistic. "I might get to see Gabe...!"

"'Gabe'..?" Alicia sighed. "I think you should call him 'Gabriel'..." The father may not be happy with this. "Uh..." She looked back and forth between the sheets and the child. "...Just don't cause any trouble...okay..?" She warned as she lifted the pile. "(This is a lot...)"

"You got it!" Joshua grinned as he followed Dr. Rosellini outside the office.

Dr. Torres's 'Office'

Back Room of Old Ward

"Here are my papers..." Dr. Freebird said as he carefully stepped into the room- Maria's tools were not to be...touched. "Is here alright..?" He placed the yellow packet on a box filled with records of all sorts.

"Oh-" The paramedic glimpsed back to the tall giant. "That's good." She held a large cardboard box of wrenches and screwdrivers.

"You remember Ms. Sara Pleur?" Hank named off as he slowly bent back up. "I'm still do not know why she wished to end her life so badly..." When he went to visit- the patient was completely silent. He heard it was the same with everyone else that went.

"That kid?" Maria scowled as she set the box on a crate. "I couldn't get a single word out of her." She angrily rolled her fists. "So she's leaving today or something...?" She couldn't stop reacting violently to that news whenever she heard it from the other staff.

"You too?" Hank also had clenched fists. "I don't understand... Why would such a young person wish to end their life so badly...?" She couldn't have fallen for the same reason as Claire. "If only they realize..."

"Hey." The paramedic's word caused the orthopedic surgeon to look up. "She'll grow out of it."

"What?"

"It doesn't take long for kids to realize how stupid they are..." Maria released her fists as she aimed to move another box. "Like me... and- well, Alicia doesn't really count." The paramedic sighed, "That Sara kid will get it soon enough."

"...I understand..." Dr. Freebird turned around and began leaving the office. "Goodbye, then..."

"Hank?"

"What is it?"

"I'm getting a feeling we'll see that kid again, so quit worrying." Maria shrugged when she was asked 'how do you know.' "I heard that kid left her room a lot- and... I don't think it was for fresh air."

Dr. Kimishima's Office

"_Dr. Kimishima-_" The agent's usual greeting through the computer. No as loud and startling as last time. "_The corpses arrived...they are finished putting it back together..._"

The medical examiner paid more attention to the monitor. "One of them was in pieces..?"

"_When the most recent one was found...it...was a complete mess of body parts...unsightly."_ Navel answered with a somewhat disturbed tone. "_Anything else..?_"

"Any similarities already found?" Naomi said as she stacked up the victims' data she received earlier.

"_This may be small- but they are all male and...all dead at young ages...24 to 35."_

She sighed. "Is that it? Anything from the previous exams..?" What a loss- this is much more sinister that the Raging Bomber, for sure.

"_One more- strange thing is...they were all killed in different ways, they all had different occupations..."_

"Well..?" Naomi was getting rather bored with Little Guy's ranting. "And this one similarity is...?"

"_You see- one was stabbed in the chest, more accurately the heart. The second was...injected with Potassium Chloride, which-"_

"Used in executions and abortions. But it takes almost 100 milliequivalents to stop the heart." The forensic examiner explained for her agent- again amazing him.

"_We think there was some food poisoning along in that case." _Little Guy continued, "_The third victim was shot- from point blank directly piercing the heart...bullet missing. And the fourth..._"

"Somehow the killer managed to... rip the organ out?" Naomi was grateful Alyssa was not hearing this. This case felt like some horror movie.

"_The FBI are nicknaming it... 'Broken Heart'...gross." _Navel muttered the last word.

"This is hidden from the media?" Naomi stood up from her desk. Her agent answered using the word 'definitely.' "And no footprints or fingerprints at all?"

"_None that the previous searches have found. The victims didn't have any family to contact, either._"

"I'll go to the lab." Dr. Kimishima went up to the door, clutching her cellphone. "Find as much information as you can about the crime scenes and victims."

Evidence Room

Four victims- meaning four phone calls. And most likely- they were coming in order.

The victims were in bags and were all lined up on a huge examination table. "Let's begin.." Naomi put the cell phone to her ear as she saw the crimson smoke appearing from the device.

"_What are you- Aargh-!"_

The phone call was fast. "This was the one stabbed..." Naomi saw violet wisps coming out with the ringing tone from her cell again. She raised the phone to her ears for the next call.

"_...Why..? I thought-_" The voice sounded strangled.

"I suppose this was the one with the lethal injection and poisoning..." It didn't take long for more smoke to be coming out along with another call.

"_No hard feelings, just-" _There was a sudden stop to the words.

The forensic examiner lowered the phone and muttered, "Gunshot. Most likely one unexpected..." The final call took mere seconds to be made. "This next one is..." She lifted the device, but kept it at a distance- knowing a yell was surely to come out of the speaker.

Nothing.

"What..?" Naomi lowered the phone. The call was already over. "No last words. This man must have been unconscious when he was..." She looked at the last irregularly-shaped body bag on the counter. "Mutilated..."

The phone was returned to her pocket as she opened the fourth bag.

"My lord." Naomi turned her eyes away. "My suspicion of a short-lived love may be true after all..." She looked at the other bags. "...I won't sympathize...but I promise to find this murderer before another man ends up like this." The corpses had no response as she began examining the most recent one.

Two Days Later

Dr. Sartre's Office

Still being treated like a playground.

"You really do read a lot." Joshua implied once more as he rummaged through the office.

This time the surgeon responded. "I... do." He was starting to wish Tomoe had some errand so that the child could be taken elsewhere- the last several days were all spent in his office. Alicia's excuse was none other than 'it's not clean yet'- which was almost considered untrue; her office only had that pile of books in the back left to sort.

"Don't teachers these days have reading minimums for students..?" Alicia murmured to Joshua.

"Well, yeah but..." Joshua quickly changed the subject. "Oh- how about when you be a doc? You guys have to read huge 'Latin' stuff, right?"

"Huh? Latin?" Dr. Rosellini blanked out for a moment. "Er...I..." She couldn't spoil her past to the kid. "I don't really remember those times...how about you..?" Her question to the surgeon was also in vain.

CR-SO1 turned around in his office chair and said, "It...wasn't just a battle with my studies..." He sighed at himself.

"I didn't think you would answer..." The only reason why the surgeon would be opening up was if he remembered something. "Do you actually..?"

"Well?" Joshua drew closer to the desk in impatience. "Come on! What else was there?"

Maybe this once. "It was...difficult to stay awake when the other professors taught..."

There was a silence.

"You fell asleep?" Joshua blinked several times. "Wow- could becoming a doctor be that boring...?"

"You mean you didn't fall asleep in front of Professor Sartre...?" Alicia was sure she heard 'other professors.' "Or is it.."

Dr. Sartre turned back to his desk. "He would..." He left the two on a cliffhanger as he went back to his papers. "I'll leave the rest to your imagination..."

"Aww- come on!" Joshua pleaded as he held onto the back of the office chair. "You have to tell me...!"

Dr. Rosellini tilted her head for a moment. "(What would Albert do..?)" She motioned the boy over. "Hey, Joshua... I think I know..." She had a smirk on her face.

"Really?" The child ran over as he prepared for the girl to whisper him the secret.

The surgeon watched as Alicia murmured her answer into the boy's ear. He wasn't sure if she had the right answer, so her waited for the child to shout it out.

"'He'd spill the coffee'..?" Joshua looked at the surgeon and laughed. "Wow... that would be funny..." He went back to the shelves with a smile.

CR-SO1 widened his eyes in shock as he asked, "How...did you know..?" He heard her say that the Professor and herself only met so many times- and they were not in the teacher and student relationship, they were acquaintances... "Does this mean..." Did the Professor still dump his coffee on her anyway if he found her asleep? That seemed unreasonable.

"No.. he didn't do that to me..." Alicia pointed to her hair. "That would've been catastrophic..." She grinned as she admitted, "There was one time where he told me about some awkward day at class- several students were sleeping through the lecture, but he only had one cup of coffee...so he had to split it..." She had her hand to her chin. "Or was it that he went to brew some more..?"

The surgeon had a weak smile as he turned his head back to his desk. The smile reverted back to the usual expressionless face as he muttered, "I still don't understand why he left..."

Dr. Rosellini opened her mouth- but was interrupted but a familiar voice.

"Excuse me..?"

The two doctors and Joshua looked at the new visitor.

"Oh...Sara..." Alicia said as she saw the patient no longer in hospital clothes- she wore a white blouse with a blue sweater and gray dress pants, small leather boots adorned with fur. The blonde hair was tied into a single tail the was curved to the front. Her cast was now a dark blue padding that seemed like it would be take off soon. "What are you doing here..?" Dr. Rosellini recalled this patient being discharged long ago.

"I had a check-up with some buff guy for my arm." Sara sighed as she asked, "I was hoping you two can come out for dinner sometime...you know, for thanks..?" She grinned. "I heard you guys need it the most..."

The doctors looked at each other. Now this was a first. "..That isn't necessary..." "What do you mean..?"

The former patient raised an eyebrow and said, "Your boss, I think, kept rambling about you guys...working too much." She saw a hopeless look on Alicia's face. "She said you two are off early on the day after tomorrow or something like that..." She raised her head. "Well..? I'm gonna pay for the stuff...so I guess it's a freebie..."

The surgeons were still hesitant.

Joshua, who was watching, said, "Come on, docs-! I heard it's really lucky if the person you helped wants to pay you back... At least, that's what 'Gabe' said..."

"Good point, kid." Sara looked at the doctors and rephrased, "How often does the patient ask the doctors out?"

Seeing the pressure being set on them, the surgeons slowly nodded at each other.

The visitor winked at Joshua and said, "I'll be back later." She left the room after her words.

Next Day

Dr. Kimishima's Office

"_No recordings, no hard evidence from the killer..."_ The agent said as he capped what they have so far. "_Anything from the corpses..?_"

"Other than signs of murder, nothing." Naomi said as she flipped through the pages of evidence cards. "This murderer had an interval of roughly two weeks between each killing. The last killing has taken place the night before Christmas... We don't have much time..."

"_That's right..._" Navel agreed, his serious tone then changed. "_Woah, what are you-_"

"_Hey, Naomi!" _A young voice came clearly out of the speakers.

"Alyssa..?" The medical examiner wasn't in the mood for this. "What is it?" She sounded irritated, which wasn't a good sign for the daughter.

"_What's wrong, Naomi..?_" Alyssa said worriedly. "_You don't sound too happy..._" Truthfully, she never did on the computer, but this was worse than the other days.

"I'm just a bit frustrated, Alyssa."

"_Don't worry, Naomi- You have lots of friends that can help..!" _There was some movement noises, indicating Little Guy was getting his seat back.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Naomi heard a 'no problem' from Alyssa. She then talked to her agent. "Hey, Little Guy- keep looking for more information. I have something to do."

"_I'll contact you if something comes up..._" Navel's icon faded.

Naomi pulled out her cellphone. "Well...Gabe said he appreciated phone calls that get him away from his patient..." She looked up her history to find the diagnostician's number, then dialed it.

The dialing tone rang for several seconds, then a confused voice answered. "_Naomi? Well, that's new..._"

"Did I call you away from your patient?"

"_Uhh...nope. Bad timing..._" There was a pause. "_So...what do you want?_"

Naomi took a deep breath and said, "I hate to say this...but I'm going to need your...help."

There was a longer pause. "_I must be deaf. You..._"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Gabe." There was no way she was falling for that misunderstanding trick so that she would have to repeat her confession.

"_Okay, I heard you the first time... Go ahead and fire the stuff at me."_

"'Master of Deduction,' you say? Let's see."

Several Minutes Later

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"So that's all you got?_"_ Gabriel said after he took in the last piece of information. "Geez, this case messed up..."

"_That's it. Any ideas?_"

"Well, one thing's obvious... whoever did this is on heck of a sick bastard..." The diagnostician took out his cigarette. "You have yourself a tough one."

"_Enough of the remarks._"

Dr. Cunningham straightened up in his office chair. "Well, you already know that we're dealing with a female kid, right?" He heard a 'of course' from the other line and said, "Using my history of examining patients...the one thing that you gotta know is that girls tend to forget things. Clumsy. So...I can't depend on them to list out every single symptom."

"_And your point?_" The other line sounded offended.

"I guess... look for...fingerprints?"

"_You think I haven't already done that?"_

Gabriel tossed his cigarette onto the low table. "Well, not just where the people were killed at, I mean like... the dead guys. I don't think pretty girls where gloves to their dates. At least, not when the guy is still alive, that would be weird."

"_Is that all you have..?_"

"I need more info." Dr. Cunningham sighed. "Just keep on it."

"_I'll call later, then." _The call was hung up from the other line.

Next Day

Resurgam First Care Lobby

5:47 PM

Dr. Tachibana was strolling through the halls after a very successful operation. She saw a woman enter with a jacket. "It is bright today despite the cold..." She recognized the visitor and said, "You must be Ms. Pleur...What brings you here..?" Tomoe noticed her arm had no cast and realized it must be fully healed.

Sara let out a breath- the weather was freezing outside. "I'm looking for...(What was her name...) Alicia and her... friend." She unzipped her jacket. "Do you mind showing me the way..?"

Tomoe was stunned to see the patient...talking much more. "My...your recovery..." She shook her head and said. "Follow me."

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Now her office was a playground- more like a tourist's office. Dr. Sartre, Joshua, and even Dr. Torres was in the room. Alicia sighed, hoping having the visitors will not bring destruction onto her office.

"Huh? When I was in med school?" Maria said as Joshua asked her the 'how was your learning experience' question. "Why do you even bother..? That place was incredibly boring..."

"Excuse me-" Tomoe said as she entered the room. "Alicia...you have a visitor..."

The attention was turned onto the girl standing behind the endoscopic surgeon.

"Oh...Hello, Sara..." Dr. Rosellini's words turned her office into a chat room.

"Woah- you know the..." Maria was then confronted by Tomoe with 'what are you doing here.' "I'm just bored. It's freezing out there...so I'm not..." The paramedic trailed off.

Joshua joined the surgeons and Sara's conversation. "Are you guys going now?"

"You mother is coming late today...right?" Alicia received a nod as her answer. "Well..."

"Is there a problem..?" Dr. Tachibana overheard the other conversation.

"I asked these two out for dinner..." Sara said as she gestured to the child that was now the problem. "But..."

"May I take care of Joshua?" Tomoe received a nod from Alicia. Joshua followed her after giving his goodbyes and 'have fun.' The two left afterwards.

Sara then turned her attention to the paramedic.

"I was going to go eat anyway...can I tag along..?" Maria thought it was better to leave in numbers. "Chief said I could leave early, too..." She grinned- maybe she was right about the kid 'growing up.'

Before the former patient could say anything, Alicia interrupted, "I'm sure it's alright..." She looked at Sara. "I'm going to have to pay some of the bill anyways."

"That makes four of us..." The blonde counted off. "I know the place, so..." She then looked at the paramedic and surgeons. "You guys might want to...dress for the weather..."

"I'll last long enough..." Maria said stubbornly. "Oh- who's driving me...?" She really didn't think about transportation- there's no way her motorcycle will be safe on the snow.

"I will..." Alicia said as she went for her coat. She kept the lab coat on for an extra layer- she heard it was freezing outside. The other surgeon never minded the weather.

"It's not snowing right now..you follow my car, got it?" Sara said as she stepped out into the hall.

Leon's Cafe

The three doctors were breathless as they entered the restaurant. Luxury tables and chairs, waiters and waitresses all in uniform, window adorned with velvet curtains... this was the place only... the super-aristocrats would go to every day. Even Alicia was somewhat stunned.

"Woah...this is...an expensive place..." Maria gulped. Her clothes were not fit for the occasion. "Are you sure...?" She looked at the former patient- no wonder Esha wanted her to stay...this kid was rich...

The only words the surgeons were able to say were 'isn't this too much.'

"I thought this would be a fitting place..." Sara smiled. She looked at the waiter preparing to seat them and said, "Oh- we have a reservation." She and the others were lead by a waiter to a private room on a higher floor. "This won't even scratch my budget."

...

The four were seated at a round table with beautiful yellow drapery. There were huge windows that gave a great view of Portland.

"Damn this is a bit...far..." This was the dream place for a party...that's for sure. The utensils were also...high-quality. "Now I feel bad for coming along..."

"I regret the moment we accepted..." Alicia said as Sara was ordering the food via waiter.

Maria looked around- and couldn't help not seeing the kid astounded. "That reminds me- Kid, you're surrounded." She grinned as she gestured to the other females at the table.

The surgeon sighed and murmured, "Is that important?"

The waiter began pouring wine and Sara joined the conversation. "If you didn't know, I visited Dr. Sartre every now and then."

The other two women were shocked.

"...Wow." So that's what happened when ever Joshua and herself left the office...

"Too bad Tomoe isn't here, or we would be having a fight..." Maria joked. She watched the surgeon turn away in shame seeing he was the subject.

The waiter exited after filling four glasses and left the bottle on the table. Sara then focused her attention to the last-minute guest. "So... Maria, is it?" She heard a 'that's me' and asked, "Do you mind telling me about yourself..?"

Dr. Torres folded her arms behind her head as she answered, "Um...okay- I'm a paramedic." She was not prepared for a speech about herself. "Uh..."

Dr. Rosellini stood up slowly and said, "I'll excuse myself..." She left for a restroom next to the stairs and elevator. "(My arm is doing it again...)"

Maria and Sara kept talking- CR-SO1, on the other hand, knew what was happening.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

Moments Ago

"_Dr. Kimishima, that fragment of the fingerprint you found... I narrowed it down to three people..."_

The forensic examiner spoke, "This was one mistake the culprit didn't count on. We were lucky to even find one..." She raised her voice as she asked, "Alright. What are the similarities?"

"_They all-_"

"Hold on. I'm getting a call." Naomi interrupted as she took out her cellphone. "Gabe..?" She raised the phone to her ear.

Dr. Cunningham sounded rather tired on the line. "_Found anything yet?_"

"You're eager. Is your job that boring..? Well, we have a list." The forensic expert put the phone to the speaker of the computer. "Go ahead, Little Guy."

"_Female, young adult, blonde hair, blue eyes..._"

When Naomi put the phone to her ear, the diagnostician was already talking. "Gabe, slow down..."

"_That's what that suicidal patient looked like..!_" There was no pause between his words. "_Name is...Sara Pleur or somethin' check that-!_"

"Little Guy-" Naomi yelled to get her agent's attention. "Is the name 'Sara Pleur' on that list-?"

Several long seconds passed before the agent answered. "_Uh...Yes...why?_"

"She's the one..!" Dr. Kimishima said through the phone. "Gabe- where is she now?"

"_Oh great... Tomoe just told me that Maria and the kids went to eat dinner with her... this ain't good._" Gabriel muttered 'damn' several times.

The medical examiner shouted to both lines. "Figure out where they went-!" She ordered her agent, "Little Guy, get forces immediately-! She's already on the move-!" 'This ain't good' was right- this wasn't good at all.

"_I'll get everyone-" _Gabriel hung up abruptly.

"_On it-!_" Navel responded at the same time.

"That paramedic, the surgeons...they're all in danger...!" Naomi stood up. "If only I found this out earlier..."

* * *

Phew. Please tell me how I'm doing, people... This is gonna be a long ride...

The next chapter was split into two parts... I either write it seperately or combine it... Maybe you guys can give me an idea of which is better...


	30. Chapter 30 Secrets and Answers

Author's Note:

Have a hardhat and some music- have fun on the ride- I'll continue nagging at the end.

* * *

Conference Room

Out of his one minute to scramble through the hall, Gabriel could only find Tomoe, who was seeing Joshua off with his mother in the lobby. He got Hank and Esha to try to get Maria via her cellphone- and Tomoe spilled everything she knew as soon as she became enlightened of what was happening. Dr. Cunningham recalled Naomi to say, "Tomoe doesn't know- and Maria's cellphone is dead."

The cellphone was hooked up with RONI's speaker in the conference room, so Naomi's voice was heard by all four. "_This killer...I have no doubt her true intention is to kill that surgeon._"

"The kid... dammit- but they didn't even..." The diagnostician was getting confused from the hysteria being caused. Dr. Freebird asked the real question of 'why.'

"_The motive is still unknown. But now isn't the time- there are lives in danger._" Dr. Kimishima voice was calm. "_Is there anything we can use to find them...?_"

Dr. Tachibana raised her head and spoke clearly, "I believe they may have used Alicia's car...will this help?" She named it out for the agent, "Her name is Alicia Rosellini..!"

The doctors heard a faint cry of 'Little Guy' from the medical examiner.

They heard the agent via connected computers. "_I'm looking up the license number... Got it- Now I'm searching the street cameras...Here-! They're at a restaurant called 'Leon's Cafe!' But Dr. Kimishima- at this area we have less forces..!_"

Gabriel had a chill down the spine- it took that agent about one minute to track down Alicia- imagine if RONI's specialty was that.

"_Call the restaurant or nearest pay phone-! We have to warn them!_"

"We have to go save them...!" Tomoe received a nod from the other three.

"I'll send some ambulances- you guys hitch a ride on them..!" Chief Patel then said, "But someone has to run this place- I have to stay here." She yelled as the three ran out of the room. "Be careful-!"

Garage

"Yeah- we go and she stays behind...I get it..." Dr. Cunningham said as he ran with the other two- following Darnell Sellers to an ambulance. "What is this...an occupational hazard..?" He has seen buses, gunmen, idiotic professors, and now he's dealing with a murderer? Yes, his job was very safe.

"Gabriel- you do know this is not a job?" Dr. Freebird entered the back of the ambulance with his companion- Tomoe was in the passenger's seat. "Dr. Torres, Rosellini, and Sartre's lives are all in danger."

As Darnell hurriedly drove out of the garage to join the other ambulances, Tomoe asked, "Please, Dr. Cunningham, is there anything else we don't know?"

"Oh, uh... yeah, a lot." The diagnostician said as he was being tumbled on the ambulance. "Hey, can you not bump around?" He was replied with a 'we're in a rush' from Darnell. "Uh...so- this Sara kid... she's killed four people already. That's the summary of it."

The doctors were completely silent at those words.

"...I don't know what the hell happened with her head, but this is just plain wrong." The diagnostician threw aside his cigarette. "Those kids and Maria...dammit." Sure, Maria was annoying, but her dying was too far. Gabriel looked at the others- who were still stunned. "So this isn't making any sense to you at all...?"

"Dr. Torres... she believed that Ms. Pleur would change for the better... but she was a murderer from the beginning..." Hank muttered as he held on to the walls of the ambulance. "I cannot believe this is happening..."

"When I saw them...they were like friends... how can this be possible..?" Tomoe shook her head. "So she attempted suicide to avoid the punishment for those murders...?"

"I don't know." Gabriel replied harshly. "And I rather now know."

"How long until we arrive..?" Tomoe asked the driver.

Darnell turned suddenly then replied, "I see traffic... I don't know-!"

"Damn, hell's loose all right." The diagnostician had a fist on the wall- Hank was also showing some anger.

Leon's Cafe

Same Moments

Restrooms

Alicia hid in the hall of restrooms as she tried to hang on from the pain the virus was causing. "(Dammit...I'll be stuck in here...)" She was completely on her own. And of all times.

The black spot refused to diminish- leaving more excruciating pain for the host. She held on to her arm- trying not to tip any pottery over and getting attention. "Aargh..." Her hair was spread across the corner she stayed in. Eventually, the waiter came- and Alicia was forced to hide in the restroom stalls. At least this was a private floor.

Reserved Dining Room

A waiter approached the two chatting women and said, " Madam, there is a phone call for Maria Torres..."

"Huh? Me?" The paramedic stood up and followed the waiter downstairs. "Sorry- I be back as soon as I can..."

Sara shifted her eyes to the quiet surgeon that sat across from her. "Dr. Sartre, do you have anything to say?" She sipped a bit of wine and placed it back on the table. "Dear... this wine is terrible..."

The surgeon glanced at the girl once and then looked away. He presumed Maria was being called for an emergency and Alicia... still in pain. He had nothing else to say.

"... Are you trying to ignore your patient..?" Sara lowered her eyes.

"You're no longer a patient." CR-SO1 looked away and sighed, "And I wasn't the one that led that operation."

"Seriously... take some credit." The woman crossed hands and said, "I make it a rule to show gratitude to my benefactors..."

"Then why did you attempt the suicide?" Dr. Sartre looked at the girl with botheration. "And now..."

The blonde clenched her teeth and snapped, "I've... been abused, okay? By my parents and other idiotic men- you'll never understand." She closed her eyes and spoke angrily, "They got me in this... and I'm not going to take this anymore."

The surgeon was lost in her words. "...What..?" This story...

"You don't give a damn in pity or anything at all, huh?" She received a silence from the surgeon. "So I was wrong... men are all the same...!" Sara stood up- fists coiled.

The surgeon stood as well, and began distancing himself. "I.. don't know what you're talking-"

"What's going on here..?" Alicia walked to the table. Her hands were crossed and held tightly.

"Oh... I was..." Sara bit her lip.

"And why are you both standing..?" Dr. Rosellini asked. "Some argument?" She had a weak smile.

Sara started trailing off on a long story and CR-SO1 remained standing and had a suspicious expression- Alicia was confused on who to look to for answers.

There were screaming noises outside. The surgeons both looked out the windows and saw people running into the streets.

"What's happening?" Alicia then looked to Sara, who shrugged and replied 'probably mafia or something.'

There was a heavy stopping coming up from the stairwell- and Maria's loud yell. "Kids-! Get away from her-!"

Dr. Sartre and Rosellini were astonished as they watched Maria's traumatized look emerge. Both were beginning to distance themselves further from the table.

The paramedic shouted over Sara's question and lost face. "Sara's a serial killer-" She pointed to clarify the information.

"What... what are you talking about?" Ms. Pleur shook her head. "I don't know what happened down there or what went wrong with you, but-"

"Alicia-" Maria kept pointing. "This...freak murdered four people already-!" Her words got the surgeons stepping back even more. Dr. Torres then turned to Sara, "Get the hell away from us, you sick-"

"This has to be some kind of misunderstanding..." Sara reached for an empty wine bottle as she spoke. "Hah-!" She tossed the clear-glass bottle directly aimed at Dr. Sartre's face.

The surgeon instinctively raised his right arm to face the impact. "!" The bottle shattered on contact from such a strong hurl. Maria and Alicia watched in horror as CR-SO1 fell to the ground from the impact- glass shards scattered around him and cuts on his arm and face.

Dr. Rosellini was stunned as suddenly droplets of blood splattered on her- face, hair, and clothes. She couldn't take in what was happening and stood. "Dr. Sartre...?"

No.

No way.

How was this happening?

He can't die... he's the last one- the one Albert and Rosalia left behind.

"She's... the same..." CR-SO1 muttered and then went unconscious.

"Kid-!" The paramedic made a step and had fists ready, but Alicia interrupted.

"Maria- don't!" Alicia clenched her teeth. She was a few feet from the surgeon and was about to move at any moment. "We're dealing with a murderer here-!" She knew he wasn't dead yet, but with those injuries, he needed to be treated fast.

"Humph. That sums it up enough." Sara emptied her purse out onto the floor and pulled out some metallic item from her pocket. "I had enough. I think I'm just gonna blow you guys up, too."

The paramedic saw black cube-shaped boxes come out from the purse- all with wires. "Bombs...?" She saw Sara raise the metallic thing up in the air- it had a button on it. "(Dammit...!) I swear, you're going to regret this-!" She was mocked by a smirk from the killer.

Alicia ran to the surgeon's side seeing that Sara was occupied with Maria's threats. "(My arm still hurts from the virus...but he has lacerations from the glass... can anyone hear us from here..?) Maria..."

"The kid was knocked out, huh?" The paramedic didn't even glance to the surgeon to figure out. "Damn." They were alone- and about to end up in ashes.

"Maria-! Alicia, Dr. Sartre-!"

The three women saw Dr. Tachibana gasping from a long run upstairs.

"Are you alright-?" After seeing the scene, her question was answered. "! Dr. Sartre..."

"We came-!" Hank Freebird was behind the endoscopic surgeon.

Little Guy, Naomi, Gabriel and several cops arrived by both stairwell and elevator.

"A bomb..?" Dr. Kimishima muttered as the cops shouted the useless 'police you're under arrest.' Navel also murmured the same as his boss.

"Dammit." Gabriel was now starting to wonder why he ran up here in the first place. This 'occupational hazard' turned into a 'occupational nightmare.' "(The kids are on the far side...)" Right now- Maria is closest to them, the murderer was in between. "(And that kid is down...)" He had to assume so- him dead would have Alicia freaking out- and Maria.

"Oh- more people have joined the party." Sara grumbled. "Just try to stop me... everyone blows up into pieces."

There were some who continued cursing to themselves- Dr. Rosellini heard mutters of 'why' from Hank and Tomoe and asked, "Sara, we didn't do anything..!"

"I don't care...!" Sara growled. But when her blue eyes turned to see Alicia's- they showed... "You know what I said about getting dumped? I lied." Fear.

"What?" Maria looked between Sara and Alicia. "She told-" The paramedic shook her head- this wasn't time to be arguing. "So why did you kill four people? And what was with the suicide?"

"Humph." The blonde grasped onto the remote tighter. "You all will never understand the hell I went through."

"What?" The paramedic was lost- and being lost and angry was not a good combination.

"There is never a good excuse... admit it. You ripped out a man's heart out of anger..?" Dr. Kimishima stepped away from the crowd. "You shot, poisoned, stabbed... what reason do you have left?"

The other doctors gasped. "The hell..?" "What..?" "You aren't kidding...right?" "This is..." Maria, Hank, Gabriel, Tomoe- all yet to hear the details, and all now unable to react.

Sara had no response but a cold expression.

"You mutilated them...out of this... rage and obsession." The medical examiner continued throwing out evidence and her opinion. "Now you're trying to kill the doctors... that saved you."

"(Now what..? Naomi, you're only making her want to blow us up to bits...more.)" Dr. Cunningham was closest to the elevator and stairs.

"Dishonorable..." Tomoe whispered as she lowered her eyes. She still does not understand, but there was not such reason to take so many lives. "Please... stop this..."

The killer stayed as she was. "I'm not going back..." She laughed to herself. "You should have let me die in the first place... what you did was useless." She glared at those in front of her. "Run. If you care about your lives."

The cops flinched as the doctors held on their own. They should have known the risk coming up here.

Alicia was diverted to her own thoughts. "(I know she won't tell us... I'm going to have to figure out...)" She looked at the surgeon- the blood from the wounds were slowly reaching and staining the carpet. "('The hell I went through'..? 'What you did was useless'..? 'She's the same'..? )" The words repeated in her head. Something about those statements were... close. "(..! Is she meaning...)" Dr. Rosellini looked at her former patient once more. "(...She's...!)" Not only does the virus brought pain, but memories did as well- she couldn't decipher the meaning of them, though. "...Sara...surely you realized that everyone has their own problems...?" Alicia got up to face the killer. "Yours isn't the only tragedy out there..." Both in physical pain and emotional grief.

"I heard your story already- and mine is far worse." Sara countered bitterly.

"That's because I didn't tell you everything- I lied, too." Dr. Rosellini knew the conversation was only going to stall them from the bomb going off.

Navel whispered, "The civilians have evacuated far from the building- the bomb squad should be nearby as well." He looked at the detonator. "We need to find a way to get that out of her hand."

"Little Guy-" Dr. Kimishima began giving some orders by whispering back. Time to put the agent's police license to the test.

"(Telling secrets now?)" Looking at their mortality rate... "(Well... not a bad idea...)" Gabriel then saw Naomi gesturing to the paramedic and mouthing 'get ready.'

The paramedic saw the others making signs to her. "(Huh?)" She specifically saw Gabe wording 'detonator' in the corner. "(What about it..? I can't just-)" She saw Naomi's agent with his hand reaching for another cop's gun. "(?)"

Little Guy swiped the gun quickly- aiming at the murder's hand. Spending not a second's hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

"Ah-!" The bullet scraped Sara's wrist and ended in the wall.

The detonator was released from her hand.

"I got it-!" Dr. Torres leaped.

The doctors held their breaths.

This was it- if it fell, death would be immediate.

If.

Maria seized the switch in midair and tumbled down to the carpet floor- holding the switch button away from everything else. "Gotcha...!"

"Police-! Little Guy-!" Dr. Kimishima's yell came after the agent and cops sprang into action- they swiftly caught and cuffed the murderer and dragged her away. "...It's... over."

Sara struggled not a bit. She only complained a little about her wrist and was silent when taken away. Looking back at the surgeons, she cursed at herself. "...Mine was still worse, girl."

"Hank- get the kid-!" The diagnostician's shout had Hank and Tomoe run to the injured surgeon.

"Dr. Freebird- get Dr. Sartre to an ambulance immediately! We need to take him to Resurgam..!" Alicia yelled as Hank lifted the surgeon, "He lost too much blood already- We need to start treating the wounds now-!" She received Dr. Tachibana's agreement. "Let's hurry- Maria, we need you to drive-!" She and Tomoe followed Hank down the stairs immediately after her shout.

"We're counting on you, kid-... Alicia..." Gabriel looked at the paramedic- who was still stunned from the sudden capture of the killer. "Uh... Maria- you wanna hurry?"

The paramedic regained her composure at seeing the bomb squad and Naomi taking care of the explosives on the floor. "Uh... What do I do with this..?" She held the detonator quizzically.

"Welcome back-" Dr. Cunningham cocked an eyebrow at Maria. "Great job on the catch, but you gotta drive that ambulance."

Dr. Torres paused for a moment after hearing Gabe greeting her. "I can press it now, right?"

The diagnostician jumped back. "Woah- Maria, rethink that...!"

"Hah." The paramedic threw the detonator up and watched Gabriel stumble to catch it correctly as she ran off.

"Damn." Gabriel sighed. "Hey, Naomi, you want this?" He carefully held the...thing out.

"My. I didn't know you had the guts to even touch it." The medical examiner said as the bomb specialist carefully took the detonator out of the diagnostician's hand. "And no, I don't think I want it."

"Tch." Gabriel turned around in annoyance. "I gotta catch that ambulance with Hank back; have fun with the bombs." He squeezed into the elevator after more forces came out of it.

Maria's Ambulance

Well- it's not hers, but she was steering it madly. She was driving and slipping through the gaps- constantly honking the horn. "Damn- Outta the way, idiots!" The paramedic was used to furiously putting the pedal to the metal, but this was different.

This wasn't a patient with broken limbs.

This wasn't a patient with severe burns.

This wasn't a patient in cardiac arrest.

This was the kid.

Cut up and scratched all over, bleeding and maybe dying.

"I'm done treating the cuts..." The wounds weren't too deep- they were some glass shards in his arm and a few small scrapes on the side of his face and neck. The only major bleeding she had to deal with was the arm- there was one laceration made by a large piece of glass. Overall, the treatment was simple. "He should be fine now..." Dr. Rosellini then realized her own pain when she was finished. "(...The virus is still at it...)" She began looking through the supplies.

"Thank heavens..." Dr. Tachibana returned to the passenger seat after checking the vitals once more. She sighed- before, it was Dr. Cunningham in danger from the bus crash and Dr. Kimishima dying from Rosalia. She never imagined everyone to be put in such a life-risking situation- and never predicted this would happen to Dr. Sartre. "Maria, please hurry..."

"I'm going-!" Dr. Torres was less in a hurry hearing the kid was treated. "Oh- Alicia, I'll drop you back there for your car later."

"Worry about that tomorrow." Alicia flinched from the pain as she went through the cabinets.

Tomoe saw the girl gripping her arm tightly. "Dr. Rosellini?" She couldn't tell if it was physical pain of just frustration. "Is there-"

Dr. Rosellini found an empty syringe and turned around. She did her best to stay still on the shaking ambulance and drew blood. "(Ow-)" The needle was tilted a few times before she could inject it directly into the blackened veins. "It's nothing... Let's hurry and get him to Resurgam."

The endoscopic surgeon grew a worried expression as Maria said, "We're almost there...just hang on, kid..!"

Just a few moments after the driver's words, CR-SO1 began opening his eyes- his head tilted to the side and was noticed by Alicia and Tomoe.

"He's regaining consciousness..!" Dr. Tachibana went to the back of the ambulance with Alicia.

"What-?" Maria kept driving when she heard the news. "Hey, kid, you alright?"

The surgeon closed his eyes and stated weakly, "I... should've known..." He exhaled- his face showing regret.

"No-" Dr. Rosellini objected, "I can't believe I let this happen..!" She was, after all, the more trusting and agreeing of the two. "I never thought Sara was... Forget it." She slid down the wall to the ambulance floor. "I was... not careful enough..."

"Me, too. Damn...!" The paramedic stepped harder on the pedal. "We were totally played- I can't believe Sara set this whole thing up!" She began cursing more to herself.

"Everyone never expected this- we mustn't blame ourselves for what happened..." Tomoe spoke as she lowered her head in her own concern. "Dr. Sartre... you should rest..."

"We'll take care of your operations..." Alicia assured with Maria's agreement and Tomoe's nod.

Next Day

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Noon

Somehow, that's where Dr. Sartre was left at- on the patient bed in his neighbor's office. The reasons he could think of to explain were that his office was too filled with shelves and that the Chief refused to waste one of the patient rooms on a staff member. As for the late time of the day- the others were determined to take care of his scheduled appointments for him. Since his right arm was just recently healed, it would be unwise to operate. So all he was left to do was stay there- he could've moved back, but the others (especially Maria) cautioned him otherwise.

Dr. Rosellini entered the room- sighing to see the surgeon still there. It wasn't her decision to actually move him there- it was the Chief's idea. "Your patients are fine..." And she agreed knowing Esha wouldn't except 'no' as an answer. "So... did anyone tell you yet exactly what happened back there?" She slept last night at her desk and took care of her car and the operations in the morning- no time to talk.

CR-SO1 was sitting on the side of the bed as he was asked the question. He looked to the side and answered, "I heard about...most of it." That diagnostician came in earlier to let out some steam from his... computerized assistant- Alicia's room was probably the only room in the entire hospital that didn't have it.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have left..." Dr. Rosellini apologized as she went to her desk. She glanced at the surgeon, who now seemed anxious to leave. She lost her regretful expression and went into slight surprise. "Oh... you're going back now?"

Dr. Sartre stood up- realizing his right sleeves had slits from the recent events. The black color of the sleeve beneath the lab coat reminded him of another matter. "Did you leave because of the virus..?" He'd completely forgot what happened about that- and he doubted it simply faded when she returned to the table.

"You knew... I took care of it when I got to the ambulance."

The surgeon saw another truth from the statement. "You did the treatment first- and forgot about it." Doctors had always put themselves behind the patient. "Didn't you...?" And this doctor was no different.

Alicia replied with her head turned away, "I never thought I would be the one saving you."

By what she said, the answer was what he thought it was. "...The virus went on for that long...?" He was concentrated on the dying doctor rather than her guilt. "Then..."

"Forget about that-!" Dr. Rosellini got up from her office chair- she turned around and started scolding, "Sara could've killed you-! If you did die, I would be the one at fault!" Her voice lowered as she uttered, "I don't want to lose anyone- I..." Alicia saw grief from the other doctor and sighed, "Gwein, Rosalia, Albert, Aaron, and many others that I knew died- but... I won't stand watching someone..die right in front of me..!"

CR-SO1 ruefully made his response, "Am I any different?" He noticed the irony in her words.

The girl turned away and sat back down. "I'm not dying..."

Before the surgeon could make his argument, Maria Torres entered the room. "Hey, Alicia... I talked to the Chief, how's-" She noticed the kid standing. "Uh...Kid- There's the stool and bed you know." The paramedic saw both were in opposition from their faces. "Is there a fight going on..?" This was news to her ears. "Anyways... the kid is filled in, right?"

"If you're talking about that event, yeah." Alicia answered indifferently from her desk as she was sorting out documents.

"No, I mean..." Maria saw the confused look on the surgeon's face- 'what else is there to tell me about' was probably what he was thinking. "You didn't yet, huh?" She had a small frown.

"Was that important?" Dr. Rosellini muttered.

Maria's face turned into anger. "First things first, Alicia has been working her-"

"Enough. He already knows." The girl interrupted. "All there really is to say is that Sara is in jail."

CR-SO1 remained silent.

The paramedic shrugged and began walking towards the exit. "Whatever, but don't have the kid coming to me if he gets curious. I gotta go now." Maria cut her visit by dashing off.

"I better get going..." Alicia got up from her office with a few files. "We're leaving early today, so be ready when I get back..."

"!...I'd still like to- What was Maria talking about-?" Dr. Sartre tried to shorten the conversation, but still wanted to listen to more of what he missed.

"It's nothing..." Her tone of irritation quieted the surgeon. "I have an operation in a few minutes... Tomoe's lunches are over there, so help yourself." Dr. Rosellini pointed to a nearby shelf that had a large brown bag on top. "Everyone has their regards, so don't let them down by overexerting yourself..." She began leaving, then stopped. "Anything else?"

"Nevermind." Better to be early than late for a scheduled operation.

"Oh-" Alicia sighed to herself. "Expect visitors." She smiled back. "And...you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." The doctor finally left the room after her last note to the surgeon.

Dr. Sartre's Office

Minutes Later

Well, he did it. And not a single doctor came to object his transition over to his office. At least not anyone he couldn't hear coming.

"Dr. Sartre?" And that would be Dr. Tachibana.

The surgeon turned in his office chair to see the endoscopic surgeon at his doorway. "Is there something..?" He saw a stack of paper in her hands- anticipating she was distributing more notices.

"I'm so glad you're faring well, there are many others who were uneasy hearing you were unable to operate today...especially Alicia..." Tomoe stepped in further into the room, beginning to look through the packets for a certain one. "I have the schedules for February, I am aware it is a bit too soon, but..." She pulled out a single one and placed a packet of papers at the edge of the surgeon's desk.

Dr. Sartre only glanced at the visitor and papers once as he was sorting out his desk wondering what to do in his spare time. He then noticed Tomoe mumbling to herself about something. "What is it?"

"There is... something you should know..." Dr. Tachibana looked out the door and around the room. "Please refrain from telling her I was the one that told you..." With that said, Tomoe whispered something to the surgeon. "Well... goodbye then." She made a few steps out into the hall and then vanished out of sight.

"...That's...new." The surgeon was now thinking about another matter other than what to do- it's what to say.

Later

4:55 PM

Dr. Rosellini gently pushed the door open to see the surgeon at his desk- staring elsewhere. "Feeling any better..?" She assumed that utilizing his injured arm in any regular activity brought some pain.

CR-SO1 tilted his head as he answered, "Somewhat..." His mind was drifting off in hesitation.

Alicia shrugged and said, "If you need another night, I'm fine with that."

Before she could turn away, the surgeon stood up and reasoned, "N-no..! I'm well enough to leave..." His reaction startled the girl.

"Uh... Are you okay- you're worried all of a sudden..." She hoped it wasn't because the surgeon doubted her ability to keep herself... healthy. "Are you sure- you're still..."

"I'm fine-" Dr. Sartre seemed panicking to the visitor. "You don't have to stay because of my condition-"

"Actually, I can leave you here if I wanted... but I prefer to stay- I don't see much difference at home..." Alicia gave a weak grin. "So it really isn't about me..."

"...I see there is no point in arguing..." That was a wasted effort. Alicia was the one with the driver's license... not him. She could drive right out of the hospital at any moment.

Dr. Rosellini threw her hand back with her back facing the surgeon. "Even if you weren't related by blood, you really do take after Albert..." She held up her head for a second in decision-making. "If you really do want to leave...than that's fine with me." She grinned to the surgeon. "But I hope I don't get in trouble with anyone with this... it was your call..."

"It's still early..."

"Oh- since Tomoe and I were extremely busy.." She saw the surgeon look away. "Hey, there wasn't that many from you..." Alicia continued, "Anyways, remember Joshua? He had to stay with his favorite diagnostician..."

"And your point...?"

"I think I should eavesdrop... just to make sure Gabriel is...handling on his own. You know, he did complain about not having enough patients..." Which was ironic. "Hopefully, Joshua wasn't giving him too hard of a time..."

The surgeon seemed lenient with the idea. But something else was on his mind. "...You're... curious...?" That seemed the case whenever she was involved with that diagnostician's matters.

"Is that a bad thing? Compared to the endless studies I barely appreciated, I think that's something to be proud of for once." Her research got her into the 'doctorhood' mess, not to mention her may licenses- that she didn't think at all about.

The surgeon had a weak smile from listening to the statement. "...I'll follow..."

"Is this your was of making fun of me..?" Flustered, she left the room. "I'm in a good mood today, so don't ruin it..."

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"Joshua, can I be the doc now..?" Gabriel moaned as he sat on the couch- he was constantly being examined by an inexperienced adolescent. At least Joshua didn't get to use the stethoscope- but every diagnosis ended up in 'just a lucky smoker.' Well, not 'lucky,' but he was nothing close to lung cancer of anything, so he was sorta fortunate.

"_Dr. Cunningham, this is educational._"

"Yeah, I know-" Technically Joshua was getting faster to draw the conclusion- but wasn't examining the same patient...boring?

Joshua refused to take off the lab coat and stethoscope. "Come on...Please?"

Those amber eyes no one can say 'no' to were at it again. "Ugh- okay..." Gabriel received a cheer from the boy and sighed, "But next time I'm the doc, got it?" Now... to ease his boredom, he's gonna have to come up with a different story than 'headache, back pain, and stress.'

"So..." Joshua went to his adult voice and asked, "What problems have you been experiencing lately, Mr. Cunningham?" His script was getting more 'professional-like' for him each time.

"Uh... I don't really feel like eating lately..." Gabriel made up a random story. "Running around with nasty computers in the ceiling at my job was killing my appetite."

"_Mr. Cunningham, may I mention that a computerized assistant such as myself does not face matters such as personal hygiene."_

"I mean verbally-wise, RONI!" Gabriel shouted at the encyclopedia.

"_I also use the most updated dictionary for my vocabulary."_

"Aargh-!"

Outside Dr. Cunningham's Office

Alicia didn't need her ear on the door for the yell. Nor for the crashing sound. "Seems like the computer is causing more problems than the visitor..." She glanced back at the surgeon who was not far behind her. "I'm just wondering... you seem a little more active today..." She joked, "Is it that you have too much energy from resting or something...?"

CR-SO1 avoided eye contact and stammered for a moment. "I... heard it was... your..."

"?"

The surgeon glimpsed to the other doctor- who looked at him with some expectations. "Birthday...?" He saw the one who was listening frown. "Is this inaccurate..?"

"That was it?" Dr. Rosellini sighed and muttered as she leaned against the wall. "You don't heave to hurt yourself for just one day of the year..." Wearied from all the operations lately, she wasn't in the mood for a celebration. "So... how did you figure that out? Did someone tell you?" She knew how quickly rumors spread- but the subject of birthdays passed her mind when she was in conversation...

Dr. Sartre knew he was out of options. Well- there was one excuse he could use, but it was as bad as snitching. "...I..." He rather have the blame on himself. "...Happened to read it...in your..." He couldn't finish his statement- lying about a misdeed was not his specialty.

"My journal..?" This was getting suspicious by the minute. "(It's possible...but...) Accidentally, right...? (I still can't believe how he managed to remember something so casual...)"

The surgeon nodded as his response. "S-sorry."

"Does this mean... you're worried about my age..?" Alicia sounded troubled- she was well aware that the surgeon knew about her... long past years.

"I wasn't referring to your age-!" CR-SO1 flinched, he didn't mean to offend her. "Don't mistake that I-" He stepped back- turning his head away in regret. "(I should've thought more about this...) I wasn't..."

Dr. Rosellini shook her hand in the air to signal she disregarded the issue. "I get it...making you miserable like this won't do me any good." She turned away and sighed, "If you're really insisting to go home..." She paused and muttered to herself, "And since you included my personal matter in this," She winked back at the surgeon and continued, "I can't ignore the request...Let's go, then."

Conference Room

30 Minutes Later

"What?" Maria was about to slam her fists on the table- but thought otherwise because of the Chief's presence. "Why didn't you tell me earlier-!" She kept two coiled fists instead. "Tomoe-!"

Hank, Gabriel, Esha watched the paramedic pour out her frustration at the endoscopic surgeon. All sighed. It was just a birthday- celebrate it later.

"Where are they now-?" Dr. Torres focused on the Chief for an answer.

Esha had no need to look at her papers for this one. "They're at home- I let them off early today." Frankly, she didn't know either- coincidentally she just happened to cut their shifts short.

The diagnostician shrugged and groaned as he stretched out, "Well, that ruins the surprise." He cared no less- he was just happy Lisa picked up Joshua earlier than usual. "Better luck next time." Gabriel sat down in the chair closest to the exit.

"Why didn't you inform us sooner?" Dr. Freebird asked. He was slightly disappointed that he had no chance to give his blessing to the doctor.

"In Japan...once a certain age, celebrating a woman's coming of age is highly offensive." Tomoe's response caused a long silence in the room.

Oh yeah...

Exactly how old was Alicia again..?

"We're in America-! And besides, she isn't that old-!" Maria broke the silence, but was unsure on her last statement.

"So... you were worried about her feelings on age..?" Hank froze on that thought. "But... I think Dr. Rosellini knows we only mean well..."

"(Now that I think about it... I don't really like it when people jump on me and yell 'happy birthday- you've survived another year!') Good point, Tomoe- don't wanna remind her how much older she is than all of us..." Gabriel muttered as he leaned back on the office chair- grateful he hadn't yet spilled his personal birth-date.

"Forget it, you moron..." Maria scratched her head in annoyance as she asked the Chief, "So- what's with the conference...?"

Esha grinned. "Oh- it's nothing really..." She threw down her files onto the table- pictures of various designs and tools spread out for all the doctors to see. "We're expanding- same jobs and people, just more tools and patients. She pointed out one of the blueprints. "They're also adding a few rooms to this south wing." She saw the others greatly interested in the new equipment. "Basically we're getting updates and some remodeling. But what I really need to know is if you guys can handle the new patients."

"Yeah, I'm cool...as long as these new patients aren't rude." Gabriel was first to answer. "If not, I'm getting the retirement." He pushed back some papers that caused Esha to ignore him.

"Dr. Cunningham..." Tomoe looked up to the Chief. "Chief Patel, I'm positive we are able to handle the new patients." Maria and Hank nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Esha cheered as she raised her fist into the air. "Now then..." She began sorting back the papers. "We'll be under some construction, so we all have a few days to chill out- Maria, you may get called in by the neighboring hospitals, so don't go out of town or anything."

"Hallelujah..." Dr. Cunningham smirked- days off plus drawbacks for the paramedic, not a bad day after all. "Sucks for you, Maria."

The paramedic slightly kicked the diagnostician's chair. "Any kind of break is good for me." Obviously Gabriel was not acknowledging the fact that she can get called for first response at any moment- and calls from another hospital was rare.

Hank put aside the small dispute. "Do Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Sartre know about this..?"

Before Esha could respond with 'no,' Maria ran past Tomoe and the front of the room. "I'll go and tell them-"

"Maria-" Dr. Tachibana and Esha both were surprised by the sudden jolt. Tomoe then stopped her argument knowing it wasn't her decision to make. Chief Patel also paused after looking at the clock- she had scheduled to let Maria off early today as well.

"I forgot to say something to the kid-! Later-!" With that, Maria was gone from the Conference Room.

Dr. Cunningham had his cigarette in hand as he sighed, "Well, that's been taken care of."

Alicia's House

6:21 PM

Knowing the way there, it didn't take long for Maria to get there on her motorcycle. She pulled up on the next to the mailbox and parked her motorcycle directly at the mouth of the driveway- she ran to the door, impatiently ringing the doorbell immediately afterward.

CR-SO1 opened the door a crack to see Dr. Torres fired up. "Maria..?" And the 'I'm freezing' sign was seen with her shivering. He began undoing the small chain that prevented the door from opening any further.

Seeing the surgeon taking his time to remove the chain was killing the paramedic's mood. "Where's Alicia-?" She took off her motorcycle goggles and glared at the surgeon.

"She's..." Dr. Sartre removed the small chain and started opening the door wider for Maria to enter.

"Forget it-!" Maria dashed past the door, slightly knocking the surgeon off balance. "And what are you doing out of the hospital anyways?" She noticed the surgeon was not wearing his lab coat- but the black outfit he always wore was left unchanged- on of his sleeves had rips.

"I'm fine," CR-SO1 sighed as he relocked the door. "And it was my decision to-"

"What's all the commotion here..?" Dr. Rosellini entered the scene, also without her lab coat. "Maria-?" She was more shocked to see snow on the floor from the visitor.

Dr. Torres ran up to the girl and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? You know you can't get away with this!"

"You came all the way here to say that..?" Alicia slightly flinched- Maria was only several inches taller, but her attitude was towering over her. "So...how am I coming clean with this..? In bruises...?" She regained some of her composure- the rest she couldn't because of Maria's fists.

"!" Okay, Maria took that back. Never give the birthday girl punches. It was better to give distance like Gabe did or something peaceful. " I was...um..." She had a hand to her forehead. "Stop being so difficult...!"

"Was there another reason why you came..?" Dr. Sartre began walking off in another direction.

Maria was looking around the house as she heard the question. "Actually, yeah but..." Making a quick map of the house- to her right was the dining room, to the left were a few closets- one probably stairs to the basement. Directly in front of her was a staircase to the bedrooms, beyond that was the living room and to the right of that was the kitchen. "Damn, I still can't believe that you're living in a mansion like this... The government sure gives too much." Plus with all the rich paints and wood furniture.

"So you're staying for dinner?" Alicia reasoned out after seeing Maria's face of please-don't-make-me-leave-because-out-there-is-freaking-cold-but-in-here-is-so-warm. She saw no objection from the surgeon.

Maria had a huge grin on her face. "Good idea." She followed the kids into the kitchen. "Damn, I should've bought some cake on the way here..." Exasperation followed after her regretful note. "Man..."

Dr. Rosellini entered the kitchen and glanced back. "I think I've grown out of sweets..." She had her tastes in food, restaurants always made desserts too sweet.

"What..? You don't..." Maria shook of the response and turned her attention to CR-SO1, who was sitting at one of the chairs in the dining room. "Kid, you too?"

"I don't mind..." The surgeon said as he held some important files in his hands.

"Seriously..? You don't even care for taste..?" The paramedic gave a heavy sigh. "Alicia, with all that money, you two can go to restaurants like that last one every day... Food makes the world go round... at least it's fun to try new stuff..." It's always sandwich or steak for her.

"Fine, if you really want a cake... I guess we can make one..." Dr. Rosellini sighed as she pulled out pasta from the shelves. "Spaghetti is dinner tonight."

"Great." Maria took off her paramedic jacket and gloves and tossed them into the living room, hoping they landed on a couch. "I'm not an awesome cook, but I'm pretty useful in the kitchen." She stretched her arms. "Let's do this- Wait, is the kid not helping?" She couldn't help notice the surgeon was still in the dining room waiting. "Don't tell me-"

"Ignore him; his dominant arm was wounded, remember..?" Dr. Rosellini said as she poured tap water into a pot.

"Oh... okay." Maria opened the fridge. "Uh... what do you need?" Looking back at the contents of the refrigerator, the paramedic could not help wondering why the surgeons were so... un-athletic.

Alicia sighed- the surgeon also. But not because of the fridge, but of the paramedic's unawareness of the ingredients after her statement of 'I'm pretty useful in the kitchen.'

"What? I said I wasn't the best cook- and I sucked at chemistry, if you need to know!" Maria defended herself. "It's not like paramedics like me have time to cook..."

"Nevermind, just listen to my directions...First, we need..." Alicia continued listing with Maria hearing every word.

Dr. Sartre couldn't help sighing again as he heard some crashes in the kitchen.

Later

Dining Room

"Geez, no kidding..." Maria said after her first bite. She was sitting next to the lead chef- and across from the kid.

"It's terrible." Alicia lowered her head to the side. Well, she's been cooking at home for so many years; it was the one skill she had never forgotten. Maybe her taste for food did go away like many...older adults.

"No-!" Maria dropped the fork as she looked to Alicia. "I know food when I taste it-" She picked up the silverware and picked up the pace with her meal. Her mouth was still full as she complimented, "This is good-!" No wonder the kid couldn't get a single word out- he was probably used to the prison stuff and lost his taste or something. "Man..." The plain vanilla cake with some fruit on top was making her eager. "Dammit, can I just skip to dessert?" Don't forget she was in a luxury dining table as well- this she could get used to.

Ignoring Maria's poor manners, Dr. Sartre asked, "What was the other purpose for your visit?"

"Oh yeah-" Maria gulped her morsel down and refrained from continuing eating as she answered, "Chief said Resurgam's gonna be closed for some renovations. We getting newer stuff and more patients. Staff's the same." She went back to dinner after her words.

"So we're off a few days." Alicia rephrased. She received a look of despair from the surgeon, who knew they would be stuck in the house. She replied with an unsure smile. "(Great...)"

Dr. Torres raised her bowl as she finished off the last bit. "Lucky-" She lowered empty bowl and stated, "Talk about great timing for you." She was offered seconds, but refused and went for the cake, for that was the reason she rushed.

The surgeons were astonished at the speed of the consumption of the meal by the paramedic- when they said lunch breaks were short, they meant extremely short. That's the condition with the first responders, always prepared.

"I might get called up for something from the other hospitals, so I don't really have a break." Maria said as she cut off a piece from her slice of cake and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh..." Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Sartre started catching up with the paramedic- seeing she was far ahead in the course of the meal was not giving them much comfort.

Before Maria finished off her slice, she noted the papers on the far end of the table that the kid has been reading the entire time. "Hey, kid...does Alicia do all the cooking...?" She heard 'um' from both surgeons. "Don't tell me..."

"I... never had much... experience before." CR-SO1 managed to say as his excuse. "...And it was always someone else who did..." Whether it was in the orphanage, after the adoption, or in prison.

"...That reminds me." Maria was now done with her dinner. "Alicia, were you an orphan..? Before you..."

"Uh... Yes..?" Alicia wasn't getting the full point of the topic.

"And kid. I think you were in the same orphanage I was in." She had a nod from the surgeon. "Hah. It's like dinnertime at the orphanage. I'd usually finish first and be gone. And I bet you two would be the slow-pokes..."

The surgeons felt a little irritated with the statement- both were near done with the main course.

"And you still have amnesia..." The paramedic grinned, leaning back as she mumbled off. "I keep forgetting..."

There was a small pause for the listening doctors. Alicia finished and went to dessert. "I'm still shocked from what happened at that restaurant with Sara..."

"You mean that serial killer we totally didn't see coming- Dammit!" Maria gave the surgeons a surprise when she didn't thrash out in anger. "Glad I came along..."

"Yeah." CR-SO1 didn't get the exact details, but the diagnostician did mention Maria saving the day. "It was sudden..." He was also lucky that his wounds were only minor.

"Sara..." Alicia paused from eating. "Was she really..." Her head went blank when she thought of the name. "...(...I shouldn't ask him now...Maybe it'll come back to me later...)"

"So- kid, you're sure you're okay out of the hospital..?" Maria said, watching the kid ignoring the dessert.

"I'm fine..." CR-SO1 repeated.

Maria turned her head to Alicia, who answered with the common 'don't need to worry about me.' "Geez. Maybe Gabe was right with box theory of his..."

"Box..?" Dr. Rosellini was hoping Maria didn't mean 'confinement in the office,' because it was not true.

The paramedic then had an 'aha' expression. "Oh- Alicia, did you tell him about the media-" There again was the kid's 'what else is there to tell me about' look, so she automatically suspected 'no' was her answer. "He needs to know..."

"It won't change anything..." The girl sighed.

Maria disregarded the host's weak objection and continued, "Kid...the news spilled a lot- like, including her again." She saw concern on the surgeon. "You know what's next, right?"

The obvious answer. "Aggression...? You mean-"

"Yeah." Maria closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you two are going to be stuck here the entire time- at least they don't know you live here, I think." The house wasn't really in a neighborhood with a bunch of kids running around. "So, phew."

The surgeons already knew that far too well.

"This isn't a prison, Maria..." Dr. Rosellini hoped the paramedic didn't mistake her house from a jail.

"Good thing you two got each other to deal with, I'm not gonna be coming all the time." Dr. Torres already made it sound more frustrating than it really was after including the fact the kids were holed up in the place, but they didn't argue...that much. "Err..." She remembered what she saw in the fridge. "I'll do the shopping for you guys- just don't grab attention."

"...What exactly happened?" CR-SO1 lowered his eyes. "I thought a case like this wouldn't-"

"From what I heard, Sara finished her suicide."

Maria evaluated off of Alicia's statement, "Yeah, the people started thinking it was her when there was a leak about who led the operation."

"The police are unwilling to tell about Sara being a serial killer, so they stuck with the motive being 'depression.'" Dr. Rosellini sighed as she picked up the plates and utensils and took them to the sink. "So... the public is playing the blame game..."

Dr. Torres grumbled as the girl was gone from the dining room, "I hate it when people hear the lies..." She looked across from her- the surgeon was still taking in the information. "Are you okay being stuck to her like this? I mean, you're at least frustrated, right?"

"I've...grown used to that status..." His reputation among the people was damaged way before he even met the girl. He stood up, picked up his papers, and began walking out of the room.

Alicia reentered, citing 'there are some things you're not supposed to get used to' under her breath as she wrapped up the rest of the cake in foil. She handed the leftover sweets to the paramedic. "You can have the rest..."

"Thanks.." Maria made a quick dash to the living room to pick up her things and then ran to the door. She hurriedly stuffed the leftovers in her jacket. "The remodeling and stuff might take at most a week-" She put on the jacket and goggles- and made sure to have the motorcycle key ready. "So- you two, don't leave the house if you don't wanna get caught." She unlocked the door and yelled as she bolted out into the cold, "And happy birthday, Alicia-!"

Dr. Sartre closed the door before too much heat escaped. "...I'll be in my room..." He felt it would be unnecessary to say anything else- Maria did most of the talking already.

"I still don't get how a coming of age is so important... And how did Maria figure out...?" Dr. Rosellini looked at the surgeon. "I know you couldn't have told her...so...does that mean..?"

The surgeon climbed up the stairs trying to avoid getting questioned. He still had the burden of keeping the tiny secret. But being a bad liar- he was quite amazed at how easy it was to divert Alicia's attention before. Perhaps it was pure luck... "Maria... has her...methods."

"And since you knew- I suppose you didn't prepare a gift unlike Maria's abrupt one? Thought not..." Alicia turned and walked beside the stairs heading to the kitchen. "Good night, I guess."

"Sorry..." CR-SO1 realized that if he left now without a single gift... "...I didn't prepare..." He had a long period of thought back at the hospital- and all he had now was an excuse.

"An apology as a present will do me little good..." She glanced up to the surgeon. "Thanks anyways..." Turning around, she disappeared from the surgeon's view.

"W-wait..." He muttered out of desperation.

There was silence. He assumed she was still there.

Dr. Sartre stumbled with his next words. "H-happy birthday..." He took in a sharp breath, hoping his last-minute blessing won't anger the other doctor.

Dr. Rosellini sighed weakly. "That guilty conscience of yours again, huh? So predictable..." She laughed to herself. "Appreciated."

"...Night..." The surgeon continued upstairs to his room- mumbling to himself about how poor his words and actions were lately.

* * *

Geez- I omitted much of the original end because I thought it was too... much.

Well, I'm gonna pause the story here as I fix up the sequence of the next chaps- I'll be working on Gabe's story and maybe think up of a romance or somethin...

Questions:

Who do you think Sara is?

Whose b-day was Alicia's supposed to mirror?

Does anyone notice there was some Naomi and Little Guy action in there?

Is 'I can press it now, right' the best quote for this chapter? If not, what?

Can anyone figure out why I put Maria, Tomoe, and Alicia in the ambulance with CR instead of Gabe or Hank?

Any idea of what's next?

Best word to describe Alicia? (I recommend you give me a postive trait as an answer...)

These sound like reading responses...

-_-" Now... to the brainstorming.


	31. Chapter 31 Lost Cause

**Geez. All those snow days and I only spent time on DA. **

**I scrambled the order a bit because I had to omit stuff. So this was short...**

* * *

ATLUS Mall

"Why does your mom keep forcing you on me...?" Gabriel Cunningham, again forced to be the babysitter, complained aloud. He knew Lisa was going to be busy everyday, and she always took advantage of the hospital- but wasn't sending Joshua to his apartment a bit... inconvenient? "And when I'm not at work..." His lab coat was at home, proving he was on break.

"Sheesh, doc... do you always have to feel bad when I'm around?" The boy following could no longer find a positive cheer for the grumpy diagnostician. "So... where are we going?" Joshua was still enthusiastic- going to public places with a favorite doctor was rare, so he thought.

Gabriel stopped at the area with the elevators and looked down at the floor below- didn't seem busy or noisy today. "I'm meeting up with Hank..." He had his hands crossed as he leaned on the railing. "You go on and play with his friend..." He then straightened up and waited beside a elevator, ignoring Joshua's whining. "Hopefully that friend isn't the reason he's late..."

"Dr. Cunningham and young Joshua... what a coincidence..."

"Aargh-!" Gabriel spun around to see Tomoe there with one large shopping bag- she wore her lab coat despite the fact that she was not currently on the job. But seeing her shopping was more of a surprise. "Uh...(Doesn't she have a butler or something..?)"

"Oh, hi...!" The boy greeted- he was starting to get a feeling these doctors really were good friends...unlike what the diagnostician keeps grumbling about. "Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Dr. Cunningham scratched his head and tilted his cigarette in annoyance. Leave the kid to be the optimistic one. "Seen Hank anywhere?" Great, instead of Hank, he met Tomoe. He knew this mall was cursed- staying here any longer and who knows what will happen...

"Actually... I don't remember seeing Dr. Freebird here today..." Dr. Tachibana smiled and continued, "Don't worry, if he has promised to come, I'm sure he'll-"

The three heard a familiar outcry of 'get outta my way.' Also a yell of frustration of 'why is food so heavy'- from the same voice.

"Not you-!" Gabriel refused to turn in the direction and instead braced himself. Okay- he admits it, this mall seriously has problems; why does it have to bring her into this? "(Damn, this really is getting on my nerves...)"

Maria Torres, also carrying a large shopping bag, was walking towards the diagnostician from the opposite direction Tomoe came from. Unlike the other two doctors, she could get called to work at any moment, so she wore her first responder jacket. She stopped and gave her usual glare at Gabriel and sighed, "You better not be stalking me..."

"I'm starting to think it's the other way around..." Gabriel muttered and stepped back as Joshua exclaimed 'hi' from the side. Dr. Tachibana also greeted, but she sounded confused for some reason.

"Oh... Tomoe and the kid are also here...?" The paramedic asked as she tried to get a better grip on the huge grocery bag she held.

"Dr. Torres... I mean, Maria... I never remembered seeing you shopping here before- at least... never buying this much..." Tomoe admitted as her face showed awe- comparing her own amount of groceries, Maria definitely had much more.

"Such a glutton..." Gabriel snickered as he took out the cigarette from his mouth.

Instead of insulting, Joshua complimented by saying in astonishment, "Wow... doc, she's really strong!" His words caused Gabriel to chuckle and Maria blush.

The paramedic threw a quick punch to the diagnostician and said, "Thanks, kid. Gabe... you suck." She returned her hand to the bag.

The diagnostician recovered from the blow and choked, "Well, that's very nice of you..." He returned the cigarette to his mouth and distanced even further- even Joshua's presence couldn't protect him from battery. The kid only looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry..." Tomoe totally acted as if she didn't watch what just happened and shook her head realizing her awkward statement from earlier.

"Actually, this is for the kids... they'll get killed out here." Maria said as shrugged off the issue of the small assault.

Tomoe muttered the names of who Maria was talking about as Joshua asked Gabriel, "Does she mean the docs I keep seeing on TV?" He seemed rather concerned, causing Gabriel more stress.

"Sheesh, kids always watch way too much..." The diagnostician moaned in response, "Um... no, the kids... just don't like coming out here." He knew there really was no reason to lie- but Joshua usually forgets what the definition of 'secret' was...so better off him not knowing.

"Would you like help, Maria?" Tomoe volunteered, ignoring her own burden.

Dr. Torres shook her head and said, "Nah, it's fine..."

"Look who we have here..."

The four turned in the direction of the feminine voice and saw Claire Blunt- next to her was Hank holding her many, colorful shopping bags.

"Why is everyone gathered here..?" Dr. Freebird said as he lowered the bags next to Claire.

Tomoe smiled as she stated, "Mere coincidence." She was about to continue on her way until Gabriel interrupted.

"Hey, Joshua... since everyone's here... You get a choice on who you wanna go with." Taking advantage of the meetings, Dr. Cunningham was looked down upon by the other doctors.

"But can't I just come with you?" Joshua said with little hesitation. His plea had Maria wording 'aw' and Tomoe grinning.

Gabriel- the least happy doctor, had his palm on his forehead in botheration. "Aargh..." He hated being let down- and by a kid was just embarrassing.

Maria sneered and uttered, "Who's the babysitter now..?" At first she was upset with the unfortunate encounter, but now she's having fun with it.

"He can hang out with me." Claire sighed- she was also enjoying making fun of the diagnostician. She started getting her shopping bags that Hank put down.

Dr. Tachibana added, "I'm not occupied either." Even with her heavy load, she volunteered happily.

Joshua sighed, hearing his favorite doc grunt meant the answer to his last question was 'no.' So, with no idea how to make a decision, he resorted to the rhyme. Starting on Claire, he started chanting 'iny-mini-miny-mo.' Frequently counting those who didn't even volunteer, though.

"Catch a tiger by its toe..."

Dr. Cunningham rolled his eyes, then hid behind Hank to guarantee Joshua wouldn't 'accidentally' land on him.

"If he hollers let it go..."

Maria laughed at the fleeing diagnostician; Tomoe, Hank and Claire all watched in anticipation- with Dr. Torres and Freebird not minding from getting 'accidentally' counted by the boy.

"Iny, mini, miny..." Joshua's finger slowed as he reached the last word of the rhyme. "Mo-!" And landed on...

Dr. Cunningham peeked out, knowing Joshua's finger already passed. When he saw the direction of the finger, he cracked up.

"Huh?" Maria went into despair seeing Joshua was pointing at her. Specifically, the bag in her hands- which gave her an excuse. "Hey, sorry to say- I'm busy..."

"Nope. You're in charge of him, good luck." Gabriel grinned as he tried to hurry Hank along.

Tomoe only smiled at Maria and Claire just walked away as soon as she picked up all of her bags. Joshua went to the paramedic's side and started asking questions of where they would go.

Maria was still in disbelief as she said to the diagnostician, "You don't even care if something happens to him-? Not even if his brain..explodes or something?" She was sure he knew they weren't the best of friends- yet Gabriel was trusting her with his kid.

As Gabriel led his friend away from the paramedic, he answered, "You have a proper medical term?" He then chuckled as he left- Hank starting to question him in concern as he followed.

"Geez. That idiot..." Maria bit her lip- this was her first time forced to...be a nanny. "Uh..." She looked over the grocery bag and to the boy standing anxiously beside her. "Fine... Kid, this way..."

Alicia's House

CR-SO1 was first to respond to the ring of the doorbell- he undid the chain and opened the door slowly- hoping it was Maria, but not an angry one.

And surely enough, it was...plus that young boy that Alicia always brought to his office.

Maria, with her grumpy expression, was holding a huge bag of groceries; her brown hair somewhat distorted by what he predicted to be huge gusts of wind from a motorcycle ride.

"What is..." Dr. Sartre was more focused on the child than the paramedic. His question was broken off with approaching footsteps.

"Don't tell me he did this..?" Alicia sighed from behind him- seeing Joshua at their place was surprising, but the reason of it all was obvious.

Dr. Torres swiftly handed the load to CR-SO1, who struggled with the weight. "Good luck. You two know I can't take care of him...I'll come back and pick him up later if Gabe doesn't- I'll find out where he lives and take the kid back..." Before she could hightail off to her motorcycle, Joshua shouted 'wait.' "Huh? What do you want..?" Her voice was showed her bothered mood.

"Um... the ride was really fun...could you..." Joshua wasn't sure of what to say to the cross paramedic. "Uh..." Still intimidated.

"What? You want another ride? Hah. Maybe, kid." Maria turned around with a silly feeling. "Later." But seriously- she knew Gabriel might have her head for speeding with the kid, this ride was purely his fault, so he'd can't blame her.

Dr. Sartre sighed and hurried to the kitchen with the groceries before his strength gave out.

Dr. Rosellini didn't get a chance to examine what Maria bought, but judging by what she heard long ago from Maria and what she saw with the other doctor having difficulty... "That should've been enough... Hope I can actually make something out of what she brought..." She then turned her attention to the young guest. "Welcome...Joshua..?"

The boy was already far into the house, going 'cool' and 'wow' repeatedly. "Wait, do you two live together..?"

Alicia followed the voice into the living room- she eventually had to answer the question. "Um...yeah..."

"Does that mean..?" Joshua's amber eyes widened with shock.

The girl had her hands out gesturing rejection as she said, "We're not-" She lowered her head in discomfort- explaining the entire story detail by detail was not going to do any good. "It's very... complicated..."

"Oh..." Joshua murmured in response. "Um... so, could you show me around?"

Alicia pointed to a set of downwards stairs and said, "You go ahead and check out the basement- lights should be on the right at the bottom of the stairs." She made it over to the kitchen, where the surgeon has already finished unpacking and was disposing of the shopping bag. "That was fast..."

"Maria didn't have much variety in her shopping..." Dr. Sartre mumbled. He began leaving the kitchen in the direction of the stairway to his office.

"You aren't going to leave me with Joshua... are you..?" Dr. Rosellini sighed. "And there's something I should show you in the basement..." Her voice turned grave. "Well, I think it would help clear things up..."

Basement

Joshua was in a corner of the basement- flipping and scanning the many (now sorted...at least what Alicia said 'could be done') documents and textbooks. "This is like a library, just really...old."

"I should tell you I didn't read all of them..." The owner of the house entered the basement, hearing Joshua's words as she descended the stairs with the other doctor following.

"I bet doc read a lot. But he really didn't seem..." Joshua then recalled the diagnostician's lazy attitude. "Yeah, he didn't seem to like to read at all..."

"Now that you say it that way... Yes, I find it hard to imagine..." Alicia said as she walked to a different area of the basement, at the same time thinking over the subject. "(I suppose..people keep changing, for the better or for worse.. I'm unsure.)"

"I always thought the dentist and doctor were bad... until I met him..." Joshua said as he looked through more of the books he couldn't understand.

The girl pointed to a cabinet for the surgeon as she replied to Joshua's statement, "Children think that often, I suppose."

"What are these medicines..?" Dr. Sartre said after he opened the wooden cabinet doors. "These aren't-" There were a few small, white prescription bags inside- out of the cabinet's four rows, only the top row was stocked with the prescription. And only a few bags remained- the other rows were just empty; dust filled those shelves.

"They aren't mine." Alicia said sternly, "Check the label...go ahead and open one of them..." She never faced the surgeon as she spoke.

Dr. Sartre did as he was told- he carefully picked out one bag from the top row and read the bold print. "! This was his..?" The date right under the name also gave him another realization. "...He resorted to the virus..?"

Joshua- on the other side of the room, was too busy to hear what the doctor had said. He just shrugged and continued what he was doing with the shelf.

Dr. Rosellini watched as the surgeon opened the bag and discovered its contents. "Gwein had tuberculosis... a very serious one. He had to rely on still-in-development medicine throughout his life...they were costly and were supplied only by the government." She sighed and looked back at the surgeon, "That's how he ended up an orphan...his parents couldn't afford it, I think."

CR-SO1 put back the bag and closed the shelf as he listened.

"Both of us worked in the virology department...not just because of what we had experience with, but also as a way for me to try to help him..." She smiled, but that soon died off. "The government never truly accepted his work, and eventually his insurance was tightening..." She sighed looked away. "Forget it, you're probably getting tired of this..."

"What did you do...?"

Alicia's eyes were raised as she heard the surgeon ask. "What..?" She was taken by surprise that the surgeon's question.

"What did you do... in response to what was happening..?" Dr. Sartre's expression was serious as he looked at the girl frowning.

"I-...spoke out...not directly to the government, but to the other orphans..." Alicia turned around; she held her hair to keep it from flying. Her voice turned austere as she spoke ruefully, "And... I guess I didn't cut any slack for the government...either that or everyone else was interested in opposing them." She paused and muttered, "If only I didn't do all of that, maybe things would have been different..."

The one listening grew silent- he watched the girl start to walk away. He held out his hand, then retracted it knowing that his reasoning would only bring more grief.

"Anyways, the tuberculosis was probably the reason Gwein didn't last as long under the effects of that virus like I did... his lungs were already weakened in the first place." She had a weak smile as she glanced back. "That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for listening."

"What are you talking about..?" Joshua paused his movements as he asked- his eyes switching back and forth between the surgeons. "Is it something...oh...nevermind." His smirk brought worry to the surgeons- it soon turned into a giggle as he saw them with confused looks.

"Hey... I thought I said..." Alicia sighed- this time in a less stressful manner. "Well it's almost lunchtime..."

CR-SO1 walked past her and began making his way upstairs. Trying to avoid the conversation being started behind him.

"Yeah, I'm hungry..." Joshua returned the musty textbook he was holding and ran past Dr. Sartre upstairs, shouting, "I'll go see what you have-!"

"J-Joshua..!" The girl's pleading didn't reach the boy in time. "What am I supposed to do with him...? Complain about old age..?"

The surgeon kept going upstairs and muttered, "Information such as that would be insignificant to him..." He sighed, "And he isn't the only one waiting..."

"!" Dr. Rosellini whispered, "Why is it the women have to run the kitchen..?"She flipped the light switch off and scorned to the shadows, "Now I hope Maria brought something I don't have to cook."

Three Days Later

The owner of the house was in her room- scribbling her complaints into a separate journal at her desk. Feeling tired of her confinement- she looked around her room once more for ideas of what to write down.

Next to her was her neatly-made bed, blankets folded- no problems there. That reminded her of the stays at the hospital...wonder how the renovations were doing now.

Behind her was the exit of the room. The door was wide open and across was the other doctor's room; his door was closed.

"(Sometimes I wonder if he really enjoys imprisonment...)" Alicia shook her head and sighed. "(At least he comes out whenever the phone or doorbell rings...and when we have guests...)" She turned her head back to her desk and looked out of the window directly in front of her- her arm resting on the desk and hand on her chin. The ball-point pen in her hand was tilted several times before she could think of an idea.

From her list so far filled with 'Joshua,' 'Maria,' 'cooking,' 'silence,' and 'anticipation,' she added down 'weather.'

That moment, she heard a distant ringing noise.

As if it was some form of role call, both surgeons left their offices at the same time- thankfully Alicia was fully aware of the other coming out, so she was careful not to bump right into him.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs and into the living room, Dr. Sartre handed over the phone to her. "It could be an emergency."

Dr. Rosellini nodded as she put the house phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She then pressed the speaker button to allow the other surgeon to hear.

"_Hey, kid- it's the Chief._"

"And you have called because...?"

"_No need to be grouchy. I'm not calling you and the other kid to work._" Esha cleared her throat- Dr. Sartre turned around and prepared to leave. "_Remember all that stuff you had in your office, kid? Well, do you still want it? I've got people over here trying to install the computer mainframe-whatever and modify your office..._"

"You're not altering Dr. Sartre's office, right? You can store the files there temporarily, I think." Alicia turned around and smiled with the surgeon's back facing her.

"_The other kid's place? Uh...alright...Considered it done." _

"Anything else..?"

"_Uh...actually, yeah...Gabe told me something bad happened with a kid and you two should get over here quick...I don't know what he was talking about._"

CR-SO1 spun back around with a shocked expression. "What?"

Alicia asked, "How long ago?" Her voice remained cool and collected as she continued, "And why didn't you tell us earlier..?"

"_Well, he was on the phone just a minute ago...and I have other things to worry about than being the messenger-pigeon!" _The Chief Patel hung up straight after.

Dr. Rosellini lowered the phone and glanced at the one behind her. "Using context clues... this isn't Joshua." She recalled Esha saying 'a kid.' "And this is someone he knows..."

"This isn't time for that... we need to hurry." Dr. Sartre stated as he ran up the stairs, shouting, "I'll get your lab coat- just start the car and wait for me outside-!"

Alicia stood transfixed over the quick chain of events- and reaction of the surgeon. She turned in the direction of the nearby counter- grabbing the keys, she ran to the front door and unlocked it.

Meanwhile

Little Guy, speedily driving his car with the police lights turned on to reduce delay, was getting a barrage of questions from his boss.

"What were you doing when she did this?" Naomi fired at Navel mercilessly. When she received silence as her answer, she looked back at her unconscious daughter then to her 'visitor' friend. "And you said you don't know what she swallowed?" She glared at Joshua Cunningham, who was further terrified with her furious tone.

"She said she felt really sick...and she started to cough up...blood..." Joshua was now trembling in the car seat. He just remembered several minutes ago playing with Alyssa. "I found her like that when we where playing hide-and-seek!" It now felt like he was in a nightmare- how he wished he could wake up from it.

"It wasn't all your fault, Joshua...right, Little Guy?" Naomi muttered, "I should've been with her..!" She then snapped at her agent once more, "How long until we get to Resurgam?"

"Five minutes at least-!" Navel sputtered out- knowing his own reputation with the medical examiner was on the line. "I promise I won't let her die..!"

Dr. Kimishima's eyes were taken off the agent and now stared at the road- cars parted aside to allow them through. The idea of the police lights was working- she prayed it would not all be in vain. "Hang on, Alyssa..!" She then spoke to the boy sitting behind her, "I've called Gabriel- he'll be at the hospital to pick you up."

"Oh..." Joshua lowered his eyes- he glimpsed at Alyssa, who looked asleep. "I can't..." He grew determination on his face and he then declared, "I won't leave until she's better-!" He reasoned with an apologetic voice, "I'm her friend, I can't just go-!"

Naomi had her mouth open to object- but she then closed it. The child's bravery was not going to save Alyssa- but was highly appreciated. "Do as you wish." She then reminded her agent, "You have a promise to keep. Hurry and fulfill it."

"Yes, please hurry, Mister!" Joshua's tone was less angry, but still gave pressure to Little Guy, who was starting to pick up speed and turn more often.

* * *

**Not a real cliffhanger. But it's getting there.**

**Naomi and LittleGuy fans...I recommend to take a deep breath...(I think I'm gonna get all the pairs into this single story...Hee.)**

**Questions For Reviews/Reading Responses:**

What's Alyssa suffering from? (Predict...)

What pairings can you see in this chapter?

Best quote from this chapter?

Um...is everyone still (barely) IC?

Understand more or confused more? (The part in the center about TB and Gwein...hm...)

What do you get for answering these questions?


	32. Chapter 32 Deadly Effect

Resurgam First Care

Lobby

Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Sartre ran to the small gathering in the center of the lobby- as they approached, Dr. Tachibana, the one doctor that was not clamoring with the others, was first to inform them of the situation.

"Dr. Sartre and Dr. Rosellini-" Tomoe's violet eyes were shaken with fear. "Young Alyssa has consumed something that has put her in critical condition... I'm fully prepared for an endoscopic procedure, but I have yet to figure out what she had ingested!"

The surgeons looked at the other four- Dr. Kimishima and Agent Navel were in an argument, Dr. Cunningham and Joshua standing by, one trying to deduct the mysterious ailment, the other in despair and interrogation.

Naomi finally gave up on her agent and said, "We didn't see any empty or touched bottles..." She admitted under her breath, "No witnesses..."

"You're saying she drank something that's causing bloody sputum..?" Gabriel murmured to himself, "That's insanely fast for a reaction."

Alicia bit her lip and asked, "Where was she..?" The only option she could think of was to trace back the young girl's steps using hunches and guesses.

"Little Guy?" Naomi asked as she glanced to her agent with one eye. "I'll spare you some of the consequences if you answer truthfully and quickly."

"Th-they were outside, Dr. Kimishima-!" Navel stuttered out. Hearing the medical examiner was going easy on him at the moment was assuring, but later... he wasn't too sure.

Joshua started to pull on Gabriel's arm in fear, asking again, "Will she be alright?"

The boy's voice caught everyone's attention- especially the diagnostician's. "Joshua, she'll be fine." He hated his 'nice-guy' tone, but yelling at the kid would do little good. "I'll...take you home..." He slowly reached out for Joshua's hand.

Joshua crossed his arms and stated, "I...can't."

"Hey, we don't have time for this. Your mom's waiting." Gabriel wasn't to eager to drive, but he had very few options. "I promised to take you back."

"I-" The child shook his head and shouted, "Please- I made a promise to myself and you can take me home after!"

Gabriel flinched. "Uh..." Break the son's heart or the ex-wife's. "Fine." It was a no-brainer for himself. The divorce still lives. "Once she's out of the O.R., I'm taking you back." He looked at the other doctors and said, "What else do we know?"

"There's a lab... she could have swallowed one of the chemicals..." Navel continued after lowering his voice from pressure felt from the mother, "But everything there is safely locked up, it's not possible."

"You think Alyssa would just go in there and drink everything she sees?" Naomi was offended by her agent's words. "She knows better than that."

"She drank something she couldn't tell was hazardous." Alicia mumbled, "She was thirsty."

Naomi gave her agent a dark glare. The agent gulped and looked away apologetically.

"Like water? Or...nah, she would have known the colored stuff wasn't juice." Gabriel mentioned, also looking away from the forensic expert's glower. "Got any liquids that look like water?"

"And it was something at a height she could reach." CR-SO1 added quietly. "Tasteless..?"

All attention was still focused on Little Guy. Dr. Tachibana added some slack by pleading 'please tell us,' but having six pairs of different colored eyes was more than just discouraging.

Something liquid, colorless, transparent, no taste, and at a place Alyssa could get to.

Navel's face suddenly went blank. "...No...way..!"

"We would like to be enlightened." Naomi said in the place of the others, who had lost expressions.

"There was a beaker left on the lab table...from preparations for testing. She must have slipped in before..." Navel then went back to the main topic. "It was water with a small...dose of..."

"Of what?" Tomoe said as Nurse Wilson ran to them yelling 'please hurry.' "You must tell us-!"

Little Guy answered, "It was the unidentified chemical... the evidence..." He then murmured, "Dr. Kimishima...the only clue we had has been tampered with..."

Naomi shouted angrily, "How dare you- Alyssa's life is on the line!" She scolded her agent, "We can discuss that later!" She then apologized to the others, "Sorry, but that is as detailed as the information can get... Please...save Alyssa."

"Yes, save the kid, so Joshua can get home." Dr. Cunningham mouthed in botheration. Joshua followed with a plead of 'please save her docs,' causing him to sigh.

Dr. Tachibana's expression was still in doubt. "But... this is an unknown formula we're dealing with...on that causes all these symptoms..."

"And strangely familiar." Dr. Rosellini whispered. "Where did this come from exactly...?" She specifically glanced at the agent.

"It was issued to the lab for testing by-" Navel then stopped by a realization and said, "I don't think this will be of help." He then realized Naomi was also hindered from the information. "This is also... I'm sorry- just please save Miss Alyssa."

Dr. Tachibana nodded. She turned around to fave Emma and assured, "I promise to save her."

"Tomoe." Alicia called out to the endoscopic surgeon. "Allow Dr. Sartre and I to assist you." She glimpsed over to the surgeon next to her- also preserving a determined composure.

"Of course." Tomoe nodded and said, "Isn't that the reason you have come..?"

A shout of 'hey' came from down the hall. Emma interpreted, "The Chief- Doctors, we must commence the operation immediately!"

"Yes-!" Dr. Tachibana vanished from the group. CR-SO1 and Alicia made haste- with Emma guiding them to the O.R.

The four remaining could only follow and wait in the hall outside:

Gabriel trying not to bite his cigarette from the intensity as he leaned on the wall, Joshua wishing to wake up from this horrible nightmare as he sat on the bench, Navel desperately holding on to the last bit of his reputation as he reflected on his previous actions and deadly mistakes, and Naomi clutching onto her cellphone- praying that it will not ring.

Operation Room A

Tomoe was already searching with the endoscope as the two surgeons and the nurse dashed into the room.

Chief Patel, who switched places with the surgeons, shouted, "You guys know we can't administer an anti-toxin 'til we know what this is, right?" She backed up to the doors of the O.R. with her arms crossed.

"That's true, but with our skill and knowledge, we're sure to prevail." Dr. Tachibana stated as she continued with the operations. "I should be reaching the stomach in a few seconds, doctors."

"We also need to check the lungs." Dr. Sartre said as he monitored the vitals. "This patient was coughing blood..." He then saw this 'patient's' face- it happened to be the girl from before the epidemic, the one that brought him that final realization of what it meant to live before returning to his frozen prison cell.

"Acid burns...?" Tomoe said as the endoscope entered the stomach. "These are minor- but are they from-" She looked at the surgeons for answers.

Moments were wasted in thought until the monitor's noises disrupted the silence. The Chief and nurse watching were growing anxious. Specifically the Chief. "Hey, quit daydreaming... We can have the kid diagnosed for that later..."

"But-" Dr. Tachibana started to retract the endoscope, but was unsure if her promise included issues such as this. "We shouldn't leave them-"

"Forget them for now- finish treating the hemorrhaging areas and check the lungs." CR-SO1 said as he noticed the plummeting vitals. "Hurry." He had stabilizer ready on the outside, if the situation turned for the worse.

Tomoe started retracting faster with the warning. "Understood...do we have any idea of what to expect...?"

"Quite..." Alicia whispered after letting out a deep breath. "Except..." She then went quiet as the endoscope entered the left primary bronchi.

A sea of red distorted the screen's image.

The three doctors were quick to spot it- Esha and Nurse Wilson did after an increase in the vital monitor's volume. Blood.

"Pr- preparing the drain!" Tomoe was unsure of what to do- seeing this was enough to allow any doctor's pulse to rise. "Dr. Sartre, please inject stabilizer-"

"The patient will suffocate- clear an airway immediately." Alicia lost the surprised tone in her voice. She had seen this before. "We need to find the source of this immediately..!"

"Yes-" Dr. Tachibana affirmed as she drained the countless pools and discovered hemorrhaging areas, far more than before.

Dr. Sartre had already used two full syringes of stabilizer- the vitals only nudged higher. "Be sure to perform hemostasis before more blood comes..." He muttered under his breath, "The patient won't last much longer-!"

Tomoe switched between the drain and hemostatic forceps, the small tunnels and screeching of the monitor was not to her help. "There's no end to this-" Her expression changed to shock. "What is-?"

CR-SO1 was unable to see the screen as he tried to keep up with the stabilizer. "What's wrong? We don't have-"

The other surgeon informed him, "This is similar to Rosalia." She had a cold gaze to the screen as she said, "Chief, the anti-toxin for Rosalia may aid us."

"Rosalia..? Uh... I'll go check if we have any..." Esha dashed out of the room afterward. "Damn, how did the kid end up..." Her mumbling was unheard once the doors shut.

Dr. Sartre then argued, "There's no bruise-! How is it-"

Alicia moved to the side to allow the surgeon a glimpse of the camera screen. "It's internal- and I suppose it only affects one organ." She then looked to Tomoe. "This is different from the original...but..."

"How did the patient swallow-" CR-SO1 was not able to piece the information. "What was this even..." He couldn't find the right question as he injected stabilizer repeatedly.

"Tomoe, listen, we cannot fight the colony or source right now even if we found it." Dr. Rosellini sighed, "I'm glad the dose she took in was little."

Dr. Sartre shouted over the vitals, "She won't last much longer- you need to get the virus out of her!" The stabilizer was losing effect- and he was running out of options.

"What is the best course of action to take?" Dr. Tachibana's eyes was beginning to show her desperation. "Please, there is no time..!"

Alicia closed her eyes for a moment. "Ignore what I said before. Find the source in the meantime. We'll have to attempt an extraction."

CR-SO1 showed disbelief. "What are you talking about? If we first don't spray it with the-" He cut himself off and just warned, "A colony or a single tumor will burst will direct contact with a scalpel- we need to treat it first, there is no other way!"

Tomoe continued searching despite the surgeon's words. "We must try all we can..!"

Dr. Rosellini saw the nurse at the end of the room witnessing every moment of the operation. "Nurse, please bring an empty syringe."

Emma nodded and dashed to the cabinets.

"In the meantime..." The girl looked at the other surgeon, who exactly what she was going to do. "I'm planning to spray it with something else."

Outside O.R.

Same Moments

As Chief Patel passed by, Gabriel sworn he heard the word 'Rosalia' coming from her mouth. "Woah, Esha. What did you just say?"

His question had everyone on their feet. The Chief saw everyone glaring at her and gulped.

"What's wrong with Alyssa?" Joshua asked, followed by the same questions from the adoptive mother and the agent.

"I need to get the anti-toxin. Actually..." Esha then rolled her eyes away from the diagnostician, she decided to keep her mouth shut for now. "Nevermind, outta my way."

"At least tell me how the operation is going!" Naomi still kept her calm composure, but was unsure if she could keep it any longer. "It's almost an hour already."

"They're still... in the middle of it." Esha then stomped off with no further question from the parent.

Gabriel mouthed 'an hour' as he looked at Joshua. "Kid, I dunno if you're going to be able to-"

There was a ringing sound- a cellphone was going off.

Dr. Kimishima looked down at the one in her hand with despair- it couldn't be.

But she felt no vibration nor saw any smoke. She left out a breath and murmured, "It's not mine."

Navel pulled out his phone slightly, but he shook his head and returned it to his pocket.

Dr. Cunningham, who also took out his, raised his head and left out a breath as he flipped open his cellphone. He raised to his ear and spoke sternly, "He's coming home late." That moment he held out the phone, turning his head away, as if the one on the line was screaming. "(Dammit.)"

Nothing was heard from the cellphone. Joshua realized who the doctor was talking about and looked up to him in regret.

Gabriel looked at the phone. "She hung up." He turned and winked at the kid. "Looks like you can stay for as late as you want."

"Really...?" Joshua was a little relieved to see the diagnostician's smirk. "Are you sure..?" He felt doubt though, as soon as the doctor returned the phone to his coat pocket, he had back his solemn face- telling him something else was going on. "Mom won't..."

"It doesn't matter. You wanna see the girl outta there right? Then keep waiting." Gabriel said, still trying to keep an easy tone with the boy. "Ya know, sometimes the parents have to stay out of a kids' lives."

"Yeah, I guess... mom never does that..." Joshua murmured, "Wonder what dad would do, I bet he would let me stay." He sat back down on the bench, unsure how long he had left to wait.

Dr. Cunningham remained silent.

Dr. Kimishima, on the other side of the hall, was occupied. "Little Guy. This is no next time after this." She growled, "This will not happen again, understood?"

"Y-yes." Navel answered straight after the question. "I'm sorry." He glanced away.

"Hm." Naomi looked away and sighed, "Now you're listening, unlike long ago." She sat down on the bench across from Joshua. Her head was leaned over as she grasped her phone as before and pleaded, "Alyssa..."

"Dr. Kimishima, you understand that the past was to be erased." The blonde agent cautioned the medical examiner.

"If Alyssa survives. Otherwise..." Naomi closed her eyes. "I'll never be able to atone."

Operation Room A

"If we spray it directly on the tumor, it should work." Alicia rolled down her sleeve and gave the syringe to Tomoe. "Be careful."

Dr. Tachibana inserted the syringe and looked at the camera once more. "This only chance we have." In her search, only one large tumor was found. "But...Alicia, are you positive..."

"Vitals are in the single digits! Just do it!" Dr. Sartre yelled as Emma passed him another syringe of stabilizer; he lost count of how many were used.

Tomoe equipped the spray. "Alright." The action only lasted a mere seconds before reactions were seen. !"

"It's hardening..." Dr. Rosellini checked the vitals. The number was back to double digits. "We could extract the tumor, or wait for the anti-body." The doors of the O.R. remained quiet.

"The anti-body will have no effect on your virus." Dr. Sartre reminded. "We'll have to extract it now before it spreads."

"I doubt it will go any farther, it's busy fighting." Alicia added as she tilted her head back to Tomoe. "But I'm not the one operating, so it's not my decision."

Dr. Tachibana nodded and declared, "I swear on my honor that this promise shall be kept. And I'll never think otherwise." Tomoe equipped the scalpel and said, "Prepare for extraction!"

Outside O.R.

Chief Patel was on her way back with the anti-body in hand. "Damn, why did it have to be in the corner of the freaking room?"

Her voice was heard by those waiting out in the hall.

"It's been a pretty long time- you better make it in there fast." Gabriel saw the vial in Esha's hand, he wasn't completely sure of what it was, but it better be important. "Seriously, the kid's about to fall asleep waiting." Dr. Cunningham gestured to Joshua, who was bent over on the bench- slowly started to lean over.

Joshua then sat up straight and said, "No I'm not!"

"Geez, pipe down." The diagnostician sighed with the cigarette still in his mouth. At least RONI wasn't on to disturb the peace of the hospital. "Get a move on, Esha. In general, you took forever to find... whatever that thing is." He turned his head away from Joshua's direction and mouthed 'what is it.'

"You keep forgetting who runs this place, huh?" The Chief was slightly annoyed as she worded 'rose' in the silence, hoping that was enough to satisfy the diagnostician's curiosity, but sercretly enough to hide it from the relatives and close friends.

Gabriel tried to hide his face by doing a facepalm. "(Damn, you start telling me this now?)" He maintained a normal tone as he said, "Just get in there." He turned his head to Naomi as Esha ran into the O.R. "(How the hell did Rosalia get into that kid..?)"

"Hey, doc... what's wrong?"

Dr. Cunningham reverted to his usual face and mumbled out, "Uh... I'm just wondering what could be... ailing...your friend." His deductive powers let to only one conclusion: Something very nasty was about to happen. And he wanted no part of it.

Operation Room

"What the-?" Chief Patel was staring at the three doctors and one nurse already putting away the tools. "How about this?" She raise up the syringe of the requested anti-body.

"Thank you, Chief." Dr. Tachibana gently removed the syringe from Esha's hand. "We should still administer this." She received nods from Dr. Sartre and Rosellini. "I should be able to handle it from here. Thank you, everyone."

Alicia was first to leave- with another task in mind.

"Sheesh. The kid's..." Esha had to back up for the departing surgeon. The other 'kid' followed right after. "Uh...Hey, Tomoe, mind explaining...?" The 'kids' usually never leave the O.R. until everything was complete.

"Chief Patel, they..." Tomoe was unsure of what to say. Giving false information was against the path of honor and she truly did not know what became of them. "Remember that... they are not on duty... and we should be grateful that they came."

"Yeah, but..." Esha turned around and looked at the doors. "Even with that... they would never..." She then commanded, "Anyways, there's a room nearby for the kid. Emma."

Outside O.R.

Gabriel and Joshua felt left behind as Alicia walked up to the medical examiner and her agent, they left for another place to talk. The other 'kid' left for the lobby. "Anyone wanna tell us what happened?" It didn't seem the girl ended up dead.

"Is Alyssa..." Joshua seemed to interpret the opposite. "She didn't..."

That moment, a cart rolled out of the O.R. with Tomoe and Emma pushing and Esha guiding.

"Alyssa!" Joshua, who already stood up, tried to run to the girl's side, but was held back. "Doctor-?"

"'Once out of the O.R.' You can visit her tomorrow." Gabriel reminded. "Your mom's pretty angry right now. See the girl now and you might not be able to come to see her again."

The boy lowered his eyes. "But... you said earlier..."

"Listen...As long as you're still a kid, you better not do anything rash in front of your parents." He rephrased, "The girl will be fine, I promise. Just... hurry and grow up... so next time I don't need to do anything for you." His choice of words was poor, but it was so to allow the kid to get the point.

Joshua followed the diagnostician to the hospital garage, uttering 'I will' as he went.

Another Hallway

"What is this about?" Dr. Kimishima had her full work-mode expression. Her agent could only do the same and try to avoid any attention.

"You said there was a... formula that was... your only evidence and is... confidential." Alicia said as the tension grew to a whole new level. "I should tell you, the child for sure has consumed it."

"What was it?" Naomi fired immediately. "Can you at least give me a description?"

Dr. Rosellini closed her eyes and continued, "If I may, I like to be included in this... investigation."

Having her question disregarded was rude, but this was new. "What..?" The forensic expert then narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. "...Yes." She took no time to realize the meaning behind the question.

Her agent, however, was completely clueless. "Dr. Kimishima-"

"I'll only say this once." The medical examiner had her hand out to quiet Navel as she continued, "The substance was from Sara Pleur's corpse. An unknown...pathogen. It wasn't suicide as you may have heard from the media."

Alicia didn't flinch from the news. "That's... what I...thought."

There was a pause.

"You knew?" Navel stuttered out in shock. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Little Guy." Dr. Kimishima still help her arm out. She kept a firm composure with the doctor in front of her. "Please continue."

"That was... what I could come up with to...reason with what had happened. 'The 'same.' A sinner..?" Dr. Rosellini looked up to the agent specifically. "Are you suspecting some organization behind this? I highly doubt it."

"I do as well." Naomi agreed as she said, "And we did discover 'Sara' is a false identity. Her true past... is also unknown." She lowered her arm.

"I don't suppose the name will be any use." Alicia's words had Navel open his mouth in objection. "It was similar to Rosalia...That had plagued the girl. If you are able, please send the lab data information to me." She and Naomi both glared at the agent at the same time. "And please, be careful."

"This will be an ongoing investigation, since we have very little evidence and the case has started not long ago." Little Guy said in his defense. He walked past the two women and said, "I don't intend to have anyone else involved in this case."

Dr. Rosellini walked away promptly.

"Dr. Kimishima. Why did you accept..."

Naomi shot one look at her agent and said, "Take another sample. Give her the data possible. You have already failed me once, Little Guy. Be thankful you get another chance." Naomi turned away and said, "I'll be staying with Alyssa tonight. I expect someone will be sent to take me to C.I.F.M. tomorrow morning."

"Understood..." Navel walked in the opposite direction of the medical examiner.

Lobby

"What took so long?" CR-SO1 said as Dr. Rosellini approached him, gasping as she arrived. "You took over thirty minutes for a conversation...?"

"Sorry, I had a little detour, and a talk." Alicia looked down to her left arm. "...It seems... to occur more often."

"What-?" Dr. Sartre stepped forward and said, "You expect to drive with-" He walked in the direction of his office. "We're staying overnight."

"But-" Dr. Rosellini sighed, "Exactly who's the one with the license...?"

"There's no reason to leave if you're only going to come back." The surgeon was far into the hall after his words.

Alicia let out a breath and unrolled her sleeve. A black spot was clearly seen from the arm. "(...At least it worked- the pain's gone...)" She looked forward at the empty hospital. "(He better hope they're done with the remodeling.)"

* * *

Ugh, took me forever with this guy. Sry.

Geez. I don't have much time to think of questions...

Um...

Best quote of chapter (serious or humor)?

Predictions? There's...a LOT. (Think of all the characters.)

Does anyone want me to make a 'behind the scenes' extra later or something?


	33. Chapter 33 The Petals and The Feathers

I'm back people! Anyways, this chapter is LONG. And it might be boring since it's a transition chapter- and it'll be choppy again, due to my omitting and cramming abilities. If you saw my failed wallpaper attempts on DA, than you got a sneek peek for what's gonna happen here in this chapter...

**Warnings: My failed attempts at family love and probably OOC-ness...maybe.**

**Well, take it slow and have... fun?**

* * *

Patient Room A2

Morning

Naomi has spent the entire night at the bedside of her daughter- and with little sleep. "I'm such a failure as a mother... I can't even protect a single child..." Her eyes were still red from a long night of tears. Another wave was about to come.

She lowered her head onto the bed, both hands curled into fists and placed at the edge of the bed. "I'm useless-!"

The child in the bed started to awaken with her mother's yell. "N...Nao...mi?"

Dr. Kimishima's head was raised to Alyssa' lap. "Alyssa..." She immediately hugged her daughter. "It's my fault- I should've been beside you! I help let this all happen..."

"It's okay-! Don't cry, I'm alright!" Alyssa was shocked to see her adoptive mother shedding tears and blaming herself. "Everything's fine!"

"No... it's not! I...can't even stay with you as a parent!" The medical examiner knew her argument could easily win over the child's. She let go of her hug and tried to wipe away her tears.

The girl stopped up some of the rolling tears using the hospital blanket. "I know you're busy, Naomi. That's okay. So don't be angry at yourself." She tried to smile despite her mother's frown. "And I didn't listen to Little Guy...so it's my fault!"

"But I am responsible for leaving you there with him every day...!" Naomi's voice was becoming weak; her tears couldn't be stopped. "I never spend enough time with you-!"

Alyssa didn't know what to do. "Naomi...! You have to stop with this! You're going to..." The more she saw her cry, the more she felt guilty. "Please...don't be mad!"

"I- I can't!" Dr. Kimishima had her hands covering her face as she crouched over. "I can't forgive myself! I put you in danger!" Her shouting had Alyssa panic even more. "You hate me, I know it!"

"Naomi, I- I don't hate you!" The girl tried to remove the hands from Naomi's face. "You're the best friend I ever had! Maybe you're not my real mom, but I love you a lot!" Her words seemed to reach her adoptive mother.

"You're not angry with me at all?" Naomi looked up to her daughter with a realizing tone in her voice; the tears caused her blue eyes to glisten. "Not even a little?"

"Nope, I know you'll always be with me when I need you. So don't worry." Alyssa said as her own eyes started to feel wet. "I'll never hate you."

"Alyssa...!" The mother could only close her eyes and hug her daughter. "I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't worry..."

"I'm sorry, too. I'll try not to get in trouble, so-" Alyssa was released from the hug. "Joshua?"

The medical examiner turned around to see a young boy peeking inside- Gabriel's son, no doubt. "Oh..." She quickly used her sleeve to wipe the last tears away as she stood up from the stool. "You're here to see Alyssa? I'll leave."

"B-bye, Naomi!" Alyssa was startled by her mother's sudden leave.

"I'll come back later." Naomi pulled out her cellphone as she left the room in preparation to call Little Guy.

Joshua moved to the side of the doorway as the forensic expert left. "Um..." He turned to the girl in the bed and said, "So... I guess you're really okay?"

"Uh-huh." Alyssa nodded, drying the tears from earlier. "So, what are you doing here, Josh?"

"Hey, why do you keep calling me that?" The boy walked up the girl. "Whatever, can you get out of bed?"

"For what?" The girl tilted her head. "You wanna play in the hospital?" She grew a mischievous grin, knowing Joshua would answer 'yes.'

Joshua only nodded, a similar kind of smirk on his face. He then opened his mouth to add something, but then closed it. "Er... just... let's go."

"Huh? What were you going to say?" Alyssa saw Joshua lower his eyes as she hopped off the bed. "It's something about me, right?" She then hesitated to continue forward.

"You know, last night..." Joshua grumbled. "I... kinda got in trouble...with my mom." He knew Alyssa would figure out sooner or later, so he decided to spill now.

The girl widened her eyes and asked, "What? Why?" She then realized the truth behind her friend's words. "You mean, you..."

"Uh... I waited when the doctors were saving you..."

"Really?" Alyssa's temporary frown went into cheer. "Wow, you're so nice!" She, out of happiness, jumped onto Joshua and hugged him.

Joshua blinked several times as he was overwhelmed by his friend's action. "Um... Alyssa?"

"Oh, sorry." The girl let go and apologized. "I didn't know you would actually be such a good friend! I thought you would get really scared and run away..."

"Aw, come on! I'm not that mean!" Joshua felt made fun of. He watched Alyssa skip off into the hall after tossing off the hospital cloak that was over her regular outfit. "Wait- bring that with us!"

"Why?" Alyssa ran back in to grab the cloak. "I don't wanna get caught outside of my room...!" She looked at Joshua for a good explanation.

"We need it for something... follow me!" The boy ran off with the girl following behind him.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Alicia was already fully awake when Dr. Sartre entered the room to run an errand. And what a surprise it was when they heard children voices outside.

"Wait, hold on, I gotta say hi to someone."

"To who?"

"Uh..."

The door was opened by the surgeons- and Joshua was directly in front of the doorway with Alyssa hiding behind him. "Joshua?" "What is going on here..?"

"Oh- hi, docs!" Joshua said as Alyssa jumped out of his shadow to greet as well.

"Hi!" The girl specifically looked at Alicia. "Oh, you're okay, Miss! It's been awhile since I've seen you!"

"Yes..?" Alicia was confused on what Alyssa meant by 'okay.' "Well..." She was too surprised by the presence of two kids to respond and give a decent greeting.

"What are you two doing here?" CR-SO1 said plainly, with a patient's file in his hand. He sighed, knowing the answer. "You're not supposed to be roaming the building without supervision..."

"You're going to Dr. Cunningham's, I suppose?" Alicia could automatically tell by the look in Joshua's eyes. "He's in that direction." She pointed down the hall. "First you need to go upstairs."

"Oh, don't worry, I know the way!" Joshua dragged Alyssa away and both shouted 'bye' as they went down the hall.

Dr. Sartre turned around to see Alicia was back at her desk- more accurately the silver laptop that was recently added in the office. In fact, the pile of books usually in the corner of the room was now replaced with another long shelf. The old hospital bed was switched out with the one of the more modern ones and the walls were painted lemon-yellow. His room didn't change as much as hers did.

"Need anything else?" Alicia asked without turning in her chair.

"No." CR-SO1 spun back around to face his office on the other side of the hall. "Are you sure you can handle today's operations?" He noticed that the girl was checking her arm every now and then.

"Of course..." Dr. Rosellini still didn't turn to face the surgeon. She closed her eyes and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"The virus."

There was a pause in the office. The girl finally turned and looked up to her visitor and said, "There's no pain from it. It won't affect my ability to operate."

"What did you do when the bruise appeared yesterday?" Dr. Sartre knew Alicia wouldn't need to go to the trouble of constantly looking at her arm if there was no pain.

"Uh..." The more she stumbled to think of an excuse, the more serious the surgeon grew. "Can we... discuss this another time? I'm busy right now."

The surgeon's expression was shifted to concern as he left the office. "If you don't feel well... you have to tell everyone." He closed his office door behind him.

The girl on sighed to herself and said, "I really hope I know what I'm doing."

Dr. Cunningham's Office

"What the-" Gabriel held himself back from cursing out load from seeing the two children barge into his room as if it was their own. "You guys shouldn't be here..." He said weakly as he looked at RONI.

"_Doctor, I recommend you finish the diagnosis now._"

Gabriel kept his grasp on the computer mouse and manually clicked a matching ailment. "This is definitely the one, end the diagnosis and inform the patient- we need him to schedule an operation and prepare to stay overnight. I'm busy right now, so get someone else to talk him through it." He was about to turn around in his office chair to face his young 'visitors,' but was startled to see them leaning over behind his chair. "Hey- what are you two..."

Alyssa was first to back away and cheer, "Wow, you're a great doctor!"

"Right, whatever, so..." The diagnostician grabbed his cup of coffee and took a large gulp- knowing that he wouldn't be able to do so later. "Joshua, what do you guys want?"

Joshua walked in front of the doctor. "Since Alyssa is here today..." He pulled the stethoscope off of Gabriel and happily announced, "Can we play 'Hospital,'" He pointed to the the hospital gown Alyssa was holding. "Alyssa, you wanna be the patient?"

The girl nodded, but was unsure of what that really meant. She followed Joshua's instructions and sat down on the couch with the gown over her clothes.

"Let me guess, you're the doc?" Dr. Cunningham didn't need to hear Joshua say 'uh-huh' to take off his lab coat and sit on the other side of the couch. "RONI. Take the stage."

"_Understood. I will assist Dr. Cunningham."_

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, "Just call him Joshua-"

"No- 'doctor' is better!" Alyssa objected. Joshua did the same, but was less strong about it.

The diagnostician sighed. "Fine, but I got a job to do, so once one of you leaves, I have to get back to work." He wasn't enthusiastic about it, but hanging out with kids will stretch Esha's 'no slacking' rule. A rule he would gladly break.

As the kids were chatting back and forth, RONI interrupted- but more specifically interrupted the doctor's break.

"_Dr. Cunningham, you received an e-mail._"

"Huh?" Joshua turned to the computer. "I have an e-mail?"

"No, not you..." Gabriel got up from the couch. "You two keep on playing, I'll check it out..." He pushed the office chair Joshua was on away from the desk to give himself some room. "RONI, why do you have to yell 'you got mail' like, every hour?" He whispered angrily- he continued to stop the computer from saying anything else, "Just show me the mail..."

The computer's screen showed the doctor's inbox and automatically focused on the new message.

"(What? A request for a diagnostics test on a blood sample?)" As Gabriel skimmed through short message and looked at the sender. "(Ugh.)" He then whispered to his assistant, "Pst, RONI, you sent the data to the labs already, right?"

"_I have."_

"And the results?" Kneeling on the ground was killing his knees already. "Hurry up."

"_I have printed the results to the printer in the lounge._"

"What? Can't you-" Gabriel then realized RONI was occupied with another diagnosis. He glimpsed back at Joshua and Alyssa and groaned, "Uh... you two don't mind if I leave for a little bit? I have to... run an errand..."

The children both replied 'sure' and both promised not to ruin the office while the doctor was gone.

Gabriel ignored his lab coat and ran out the door.

Lounge

And just by coincidence, Gabriel happened to forget his coffee cup- completely missing his chance for a refill. And the machine was new, too.

"(Aargh, doesn't matter, Esha probably drained the thing already...)" He went to the back room where to large printers laid. "Wait, color or black and white, RONI?"

"_Since the image that was to be printed didn't require much color-_"

Dr. Cunningham cut off his machine by saying, "I got it, black and white..." He went over to the second printer's slot. "!"

There was a huge pile already printed out- most likely the other doctors' charts.

"You only printed one copy, right? Damn it, you expect me to dig through this?" Despite his complaint, Gabriel started flipping the pile here and there to search for his one sheet of paper.

"_Doctor, may I add that it was printed before the others?_"

"Now you tell me-!" Gabriel bit on his cigarette as he pulled out the lowermost section of the pile. "Found it." It happened to be the second-last sheet of paper. "Next time, print our stuff to the printers...closer to my office."

"_Understood._ _Dr. Cunningham, I recommend that you deliver this to the one who request the report immediately._"

The diagnostician left the lounge, reading the paper and disregarding his computer's words. "This seems normal... what so important-" His eyes reached the last portion of the report. "The hell?" He stopped in the middle of the hall.

"_Doctor, it would be wise to send this to the requester._" RONI rephrased.

Gabriel read the top of the report to confirm the name. "Dammit. Ugh, tell the kids to wait a bit longer." He then ran down the hall- passing by his office on the route. "(This is going to need one good explanation...)"

Dr. Rosellini's Office

"Hey, kid-!" Gabriel slammed the door open, astonishing the girl inside. He was gasping as he raised up the report. "You wanna explain this?"

Alicia didn't turn from her desk. "It's the white blood cell count, right?" Her voice was rather calm even with the awkward entrance. "How low is it?"

The diagnostician regained his composure after realizing the kid knew what he was talking about; he placed the sheet on a file cabinet next to him. "Absent." He grew quiet for a moment and then said, "Completely." He glared at the girl. "How are you still alive?" Gabriel sighed as he received silence for his answer. "That virus can't be your only reason, right? Last time I diagnosed you, there was at least a number in that box."

"I know." Dr. Rosellini shot one look at Dr. Cunningham (without his lab coat and stethoscope, which explained where the kids were) and mumbled, "I didn't know you actually cared enough to run all the way here, but for your information, I'm fine right now."

"Uh-huh." Gabriel took out his cigarette and said, "If you have any allergies, or that virus doesn't fight off somethin', you're dead." He muttered to himself, "Vaccines are useless."

"I don't have any allergies..." The girl said in botheration, then she went back to her paper filing and sorting.

The diagnostician scratched his head and turned around. "You better find a way to get rid of that thing, or everyone else is gonna start barging in and giving you a lecture." He couldn't believe he was doing this, but his job was to get the patient's informed, no matter what.

"Announcing it right now won't do anyone any good."

"Yeah, yeah- I don't want Maria on my tail asking about you every ten seconds..." Gabriel returned his cigarette to his mouth. He voice became quiet, "You know what you're doing, right? This virus isn't something we can cure." He glanced back at the kid, who suddenly stopped her movements.

Alicia didn't know how to answer, she just said, "I already thought of that."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and was about to step out into the hallway before a mechanical voice all too familiar interrupted.

"_Dr. Cunningham-_"

Gabriel flinched and listened carefully from the direction of the voice. "Oh god, don't tell me Esha installed you in the kid's room?" That scratched out ' kid's room' from his list of safe spots from RONI.

"_Dr. Cunningham, this is urgent. The patient you examined earlier has gone into critical condition. Chief Patel requires you to select the surgeon for the operation."_

"What?" Gabriel only focused on the second part of his computer's message. "Dammit, I wasn't careful..." He had a palm on his forehead and- this was his first fatal mistake in a long time, but due to some interference. "I knew it was acute..!" His frustration reached the girl's ears. "And it's cancer..."

"'Acute?' You mean... you diagnosed the wrong stage..?"

"_Correct, please hurry with your selection- the operation has already been prepared in room D._"

Gabriel took out his cigarette from his mouth and crushed it. He looked to the side- the kid was already standing and waiting for his response. "How about the other kid?"

"Dr. Sartre is already in another procedure." Dr. Rosellini began putting on her lab coat and tying up her hair. "If you said this is a progressed cancer, you better not waste time with your decisions." She rushed out the office after scolding.

The diagnostician looked at himself- he was deprived of his lab coat, meaning he might run into some roadblocks if he tried to enter the O.R. "Ugh...RONI, tell the kids that I'll be gone for a while." He prepared for a dash to the locker rooms for a spare, then one to chase the kid to the operation room.

Operation Room D

"Where's Gabe?" Esha asked as Dr. Rosellini entered the room. "This is his fault, and he better be straight about it and show up-!"

"He'll be here soon." Alicia answered. "Nurse, please hurry with the conference."

Emma Wilson tried to read over the noisy vitals. "This is advanced lung cancer, and the procedure might require us to remove the entire right lung... a pneumonectomy."

"Gabe didn't give us too much information." Esha added. "The scans were useless."

Dr. Rosellini prepared for an opening incision. "I'll try to avoid that if possible. We might only need a lobectomy..."

"You better hope so, I hate to tell the patient his whole right lung is gone." The Chief muttered angrily. "This isn't gonna be an easy procedure, so don't mess up." She left the room after her words.

An opening incision was made.

"Hand me the ultrasound, we need to locate the cancer tumors..." Alicia scanned the lung. "The cancer is growing into the bronchi from the middle of the lung...We're going to need a sleeve resection. " She handed back the ultrasound and sighed, "But it might have already progressed too far..." She made a slow incision onto the area with the cancer.

Dr. Cunningham entered the room wearing a lab coat that he borrowed. "How's the procedure going...?" He looked at the tumor beneath the incision. "!...Dammit...Looks too late to fix up now."

It was large. Almost too large. And it seemed to have infected the other lung.

"It's been here for too long..." The surgeon switched for a syringe of stabilizer. "There isn't much we can do."

"So that's it? I tell him he's only got a week?"

The vitals were raised up to forty. Dr. Rosellini paused and said, "If I try to remove it, it might kill him."

"How about...your..."

The girl looked at the diagnostician coldly. "My blood won't help, the virus kill him for sure."

Gabriel shrugged. "It was worth a try." He then sighed, "Even if I diagnosed him correctly, there wouldn't be much of a difference..."

"Was the mistake because of the kids...?"

"Well, yes and no...I was..." 'Distracted' didn't seem to be the right word for his reasoning. Gabriel noticed the kid picking up the scalpel and said, "Hey, what are you doing-?"

Dr. Rosellini said softly, "He's young; I rather give it a chance first, then quit."

Dr. Cunningham clenched his teeth. "Whoa- kid, we're talking..." He thought of a random number from one to ten. "3% here. No." He looked at the tumor once more- his estimate wasn't off at all.

"It's-"

Another entering doctor halted the argument. "How's the patient's condition-?" It was Dr. Sartre- who looked as if he just sprinted out of a finished operation.

That's what Gabriel deducted, at least. "So you came, eh? Well, if you say a twenty-two on the vitals is okay, then there's your answer."

"Cancer is dangerous if it is allowed a certain time..." Alicia murmured as the other surgeon approached the patient.

"This has developed..!" CR-SO1 said after thorough inspection of the situation. "And operation would be..." He trailed off.

Gabriel rolled his eyes after the surgeon repeated almost exactly what he said when he entered. "Well, we have to make a decision here."

The room went silent- the vital monitor's volume rose by the second. Emma stood at the corner, shuddering from the pressure of three doctors in the room. She eventually couldn't take any more and shouted, "Doctors! Please hurry!"

The three all glanced at the nurse, then at each other.

"You two leave the room."

Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Sartre changed their expressions when they realized who was talking.

"If the patient dies in my hands... at least my end is more evident." Dr. Rosellini reached out for the scalpel.

Gabriel held down the girl's arm from raising the scalpel. "Seriously, it isn't worth the risk- just close him up and I'll tell him the news."

"But-"

CR-SO1 turned around and walked to the exit of the room. "Don't fail." He left the room afterward without another word.

Both doctors left behind were stunned- especially the diagnostician. "Kid-" The kid wasn't the type to let someone die- and especially doesn't loosen up when lives were on the line. He wouldn't leave it to someone else to finish the job, especially if it was dangerous.

"Just go." Alicia commanded- using her other hand to get the diagnostician's off of her other arm.

Gabriel walked away from the operation table. He paused on his way out the room. "You better not let the same thing happen to us... You know what I mean."

"Leave." Dr. Rosellini thought of the doctor's words as 'don't end up as the incurable patient and we the ones responsible.' But it already was like that.

Dr. Cunningham left the room swiftly with the one word.

Dr. Rosellini glanced to the nurse in the corner, "Ready?" She received a nod as the response. "Have stabilizer ready. Vitals falling." Raising the scalpel above the tumor, she took in a deep breath. "Let's finish this."

Outside O.R.

"You- you're the one who examined my son! Tell me how the operation is doing-!" An aged woman said as she stood up from the bench- with who seems to be her husband beside her.

"She just began." Gabriel said as he tried the walk past the parents.

The old couple blocked the diagnostician's path. "They didn't tell us there was going to be an operation today- what's the chance that he'll make it...?" "They said it was an emergency..."

Dr. Cunningham tried to keep his professional tone. "(Dammit, I wonder how the kid got through this...) Well, the surgeon inside is one of our best... no need to worry."

The two noticed he was trying to avoid their question. "Doctor..." "'One of your best?' You mean the woman on the news? That 'angel with black wings?'"

Gabriel looked at the husband of the couple. "Oh no, she's not...that one." His white lie will be proven wrong once Alicia comes through those doors- and the fact he already said 'she.'

The old man grew a angry expression. "The one doctor that came out of there before you was that guy from the college disaster; how do we know you're not operating on our son with another convict?"

"Well, I'll guarantee you one thing- if there's an ex-convict back there, know that that person is one hell of a good doctor to get to our hospital." He escaped as soon as he can before the old man could strike him with more questions. "(Damn, screw my mouth, what the hell was I saying back there?)" He looked back to see the husband being held back by the wife.

"You left our son with...how dare you-!"

"Nathan, stop! These doctors are good, you must believe that they won't hurt anyone!"

Gabriel was gone before any more could be heard.

"You murderer!"

Except that yell- a blow to his reputation, that's for sure.

"(Really, where's the respect these days..?)" Gabriel then paused. "(Ugh, I gotta make sure the kid doesn't...Damn... It was my mistake to begin with...)" He looked around the lobby when he reached there.

Empty.

"(Great, no one to send...)" The diagnostician was officially in a bind. "(There's only one thing to do...)"

Video Camera Room

Maria Torres and Esha Patel were already in the room staring at the screen as Gabriel Cunningham sneaked in for a peek.

"Can she really excise all of that out? The vitals are pretty low..." Esha muttered to herself. She glimpsed away from the cameras for a second. "Hey Gabe." Her voice went skeptical. "What are you doing out of the O.R.?"

The paramedic beside the Chief rephrased, "Why did you leave Alicia in there alone?" Her mood was closer to worried than angry.

Gabriel looked away from Maria and said, "The kid insisted." He thought Dr. Torres would have little reason to hold him responsible if the reason behind it all he couldn't help- meaning Maria can't punch him if it was something Alicia said. "You can blame her later if you want to."

The paramedic let out a frustrated groan as she asked, "Where's the other kid?"

"Went to his office, probably." Dr. Cunningham answered. "He thinks she'll follow through."

Esha turned her head to Gabriel and asked, "The kid will make it? With what? Ninety-somethin' chance of death?" Her glare was ignored by the diagnostician.

"Not very convincing, I know." Gabriel pulled out a new cigarette to stick into his mouth- but not to light it just yet. "But she's usually just fine."

The Chief continued with her doubtful complaints. The paramedic beside her finally had enough. "The kids can make miracles sometimes, I bet Alicia can pull one off alone, too."

"Humph, you better hope that this is one of those 'sometimes...'" Dr. Cunningham grumbled to himself.

Dr. Sartre's Office

"Dr. Sartre?"

CR-SO1 spotted Dr. Tachibana at the doorway- with two brown bags in both hands. "You can set them there." He used his right hand to point to the shelf next to the endoscopic surgeon.

Tomoe placed the bags on the shelf accordingly and then said, "I heard Alicia is performing a dangerous procedure... I'm considering visiting the security camera room to see the situation more clearly- are you not going to watch?"

Dr. Sartre sighed and said, "I already know the results..." He didn't take his eyes off of his previous task- reading the future schedules.

"Oh?" Tomoe looked to the occupied surgeon and asked, "Then... what is-"

"It's either one or the other."

Dr. Tachibana stepped up closer showing uncertainty in her expression. "But... this form of procedure for a far advanced cancer is... almost five percent of success rate. Aren't you at all concerned? The mortality rate is...beyond tolerable for most..."

CR-SO1 remained quiet for a moment before answering, "Those numbers are only for the average surgeons."

Tomoe was taken by surprise by the truth of the surgeon's words. "Resurgam has some of the best doctors in the nation... Yes, we shouldn't be held back by information conducted from only average doctors..." She paused and then reminded, "But... be aware that we and everyone else are all held back by limits... we're all human, and sometimes we may not succeed."

The surgeon had nothing else to say.

"We all hope that we can perform our best as much as possible, right?" The endoscopic surgeon asked as she turned to face the hallway. "Especially Alicia right at this moment."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have faith that she'll succeed, perhaps I should focus on my own problems...Goodbye." Tomoe disappeared into the hall seconds after her farewell.

Video Camera Room

"_Nurse- bring the sutures, laser, and antibiotic gel-_"

"What the-?" Maria gave a blank stare at the mini-tumors and scabs from the extraction. "How did those get there?"

"The cancer left them behind- this ain't good..." Gabriel switched to the screen showing the vitals- they were falling much faster with the extraction.

Esha couldn't take it any longer- she saw the number on the monitor, and it was too low for her to see. "This has gone far enough, we need to send someone-" She stepped toward the exit.

Gabriel held out his arm. "She asked to be alone."

"Stop being an idiot-!" Dr. Torres ran around the diagnostician's reach. "I'll go-!" She prepared a sprint down the hall.

"Maria, she'll be fine!" Gabriel knew he didn't want to get in Maria's way physically, so he's taking the risk verbally. "Just give the kid some time-"

"Gabe-?" The paramedic was shocked the intervention of the diagnostician. "Since when do you..."

The echoing screeching suddenly toned down to a regular beeping noise.

"The vitals are up..." Esha said after turning her eyes away from the doctors. "Most of the lacerations were gone... damn, that's speed."

"What did I say...?" Gabriel murmured.

Maria spun away from Gabriel and looked at the cameras to make sure she was hearing correctly. "How can she... She didn't use that thing of hers...did she?" She glanced back at Gabriel for an answer. "I thought-"

Dr. Cunningham's eyes were focused on the upper left screen that displayed the surgeon behind the procedure. "She looks alright from the cam- I don't think she used it."

"She's done..." Esha went up to the counter and pulled the microphone up to her mouth and shouted as she held down a button, "Someone get the nurses down there-! Get the patient transported!" She left the room immediately after her announcement.

Dr. Torres and Cunningham weren't far behind. Maria was surprisingly lagging, because she was still confused of what just happened.

Outside O.R.

The old couple waiting outside immediately got up from the bench as their son was rolled out of the operation room on a cart. "He made it!" "Thank heavens..."

The husband was still hesitant, so he asked one of the nurses- Emma. "Nurse, may I ask who the surgeon was?"

"Uh...yes..." Nurse Wilson turned back to the O.R. and pointed to a woman who just walked past the doors and removed a ribbon from her hair. "Dr. Rosellini..."

The couple shifted their attention to the silver-haired female as Emma went back to transporting the patient with the other nurses. Both gasped when the recognized the doctor. "You're from the news..." "I knew it..."

Alicia looked away as she tried to walk by the parents.

The wife of the couple spoke for the frustrated husband, "So it's all false, thank you for saving our son." She then led him away to follow the nurses.

Dr. Rosellini could only smile in the shadows. "(Oh...)" She was about to continue on to her office- but was greeted by the Chief, Maria, and Gabriel.

"Great job-!" Maria leaped onto the girl and patted her head in pride. "Damn, you can definitely give the other kid a run for his money!"

"Hey, enough with the pouncing. The kid needs to take a break..." Gabriel winked to Alicia, who was still in disarray from the unexpected hug from the paramedic. "Don't wanna break something that works, right?"

"Quit ruining the mood." The paramedic growled as she let go of the girl. She also winked to Alicia and said, "Anyways, that was an awesome job back there."

Esha scratched her head in annoyance. "Yeah, that was great..." She opened her eyes to the diagnostician and paramedic. "Okay Gabe, your patient's saved- Maria, the show's over, now you two get back to work..."

"Uh- damn, I gotta run-!" Gabriel sped off, knowing there was not just a patient waiting at his place.

Maria was again taken by surprise. "Man, what's up with him today?" Gabriel was always the one to shirk, not the other way around. "Uh, Chief, give me a minute to celebrate."

The Chief rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"So..." Maria noticed an approaching doctor. "Oh hey, Tomoe!" She waved at the endoscopic surgeon hurrying over.

"Alicia, well done..!" Dr. Tachibana smiled; she overheard the news flowing throughout the hospital on her way to another operation. "Such a risk... very courageous."

"Oh, you know that's not..." Alicia felt a light elbow from Maria- telling her to take in the compliment. "Th-thank you."

Dr. Torres looked around for anyone else. "Huh? Where's the kid? Still in his office?"

"Dr. Sartre is currently in his office... yes." Tomoe answered. She lost her smile after seeing Maria wasn't pleased with the answer.

Chief Patel turned to the direction of her office and said, "Tch, isn't he always? Um... I gotta get back to work, you too, Maria."

"Uh, yeah- Later." Maria and Esha went down the hall in different speeds.

"I suppose I should hurry to my appointment..." Tomoe then said, "Oh, I have delivered the lunches to Dr. Sartre's room... Dr. Rosellini, if I may..." Her voice was starting to stumble.

"What is it?"

"Once your... status becomes peaceful... perhaps we could eat lunch together sometime? I would be delighted if I could have a chance to talk to you about your skills, since we're both doctors..." Tomoe trailed off, but then added, "Dr. Freebird has told me a new restaurant nearby the mall..."

Dr. Rosellini didn't mind the invitation at all. "Of course."

Tomoe smiled and then turned around. "Alright then, I'll talk to you when an opportunity arises." She walked down the hall, her bright smile remained as she went.

"(To be able to go to places outside of the hospital and home...)" Dr. Rosellini whispered to herself as she began heading to her office. "I doubt that will happen anytime soon..."

Dr. Cunningham's Office

Crap.

First of all, he had to return that lab coat.

Second- the kids.

Naomi was coming in the afternoon..? Lisa was coming somewhere past lunchtime, if she was going to actually pick Joshua up on time.

He didn't provide a lunch for either of the kids. And it's almost... what? Two? He's not going to ask RONI to find out.

Great, he's missing the kids and they're probably starving.

And how magnificent it was to know for sure that both mothers will have his head on a plate for losing the kids- and one of them happened to be early.

Thank god it wasn't Lisa. But dammit, an angry Naomi wasn't the greatest sight to see. "Hi, there... Naomi."

"I just got here, Gabe. I'm surprised to see Alyssa is not in her room nor in yours." The medical examiner turned around from inspecting his lab coat, stethoscope, and a hospital gown left in the room and glared at the diagnostician. "And I better have Alyssa with me in five minutes." Her words definitely had an 'or else' implied.

Dr. Cunningham gulped. "Well..." He would dare not to mention the kids were hungry. "I think I know where the little runts are..."

Dr. Kimishima cleared her throat. A sign that the diagnostician better watch his mouth. "This will certainly prove your lacking ability of parenthood." But she wasn't taking it easy- she had left Alyssa in other hands before- she was starting to lose hope with the choices. "You have four minutes and forty five seconds left. I would hurry if I were you."

"(A human RONI?)" Gabriel rushed out the office, again ignoring his lab coat, and took his best wild guess (his life depended on it); he had once chance, considering the large building. "Well... There's only one place they can be at."

Lounge

Alyssa Breslin was at the door and listening carefully. "What's taking so long?" She was whispering in irritation. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope... man, I'm hungry." Joshua Cunningham gave up his quest to raid the refrigerator and went to Alyssa's side. "Sorry."

"No, you knew I couldn't go ask the nurses, they would tell me to go back to my room!" Alyssa then sighed, "They must be busy today, they haven't found out that I'm missing yet."

The two children sighed and went to the center table to plan out a new idea.

"So far, we couldn't find anything to eat. Josh, we gotta give up. Naomi's coming soon to get me, and if she sees me out of the room..." Alyssa lowered her head. "She's gonna get really mad again."

Joshua grew stubborn and said, "But we went through all the trouble of hiding from that big guy who came in earlier! We worked really hard to even get in here in the first place!"

"Hey, quiet down, there are still people out there!" The girl whispered angrily. Her face then changed. "Wait, why don't we use that jacket from that doctor and disguise you into the cafeteria?"

"What?" The boy's eyes widened from shock. "But..." It was a brilliant idea. Except that fact that he was much younger and shorter. "I don't look like him that much!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't..!"

"You look exactly like him, all you have to do is to get in-..!" Alyssa gasped when she saw the door of the lounge open. "N-Naomi..?"

Gabriel and Naomi stood at the doorway- both with unsatisfied looks on their faces.

"Sorry to crash in the steak-out. But your moms are here." Dr. Cunningham said before Naomi could yell at him first.

"Hm... few seconds left on the clock. Not bad, Gabe." The forensic expert mentioned as Alyssa slowly walked to her side. "Well, Alyssa- I hope you had fun with your friend. This means you're well enough to leave, right?"

The girl murmured 'aw' and shouted bye to her friend as she left with Naomi- who only shot a look at Gabriel for her farewell.

"Joshua, your mom's at the lobby, get going." Of course, she was a long distance away from the ex-husband since the divorce still stands. Gabriel shrugged as he turned around to leave.

"But-"

The diagnostician continued walking despite the boy's objection. "I have a real patient to examine, so later."

"Yeah, see you soon, doc!" Joshua ran past the doctor in the hall. He then turned around and asked, "Didn't Alyssa's mom call you 'Gabe?' Can I-"

"Oh no you don't." Gabriel pulled out a cigarette, wondering why the kid hasn't brought this up earlier. "Just go already..!"

Joshua smirked as he sped off. The diagnostician couldn't help stressing out- he still had his job and the kids were starting to make it difficult. Very difficult.

Dr. Sartre's Office

Same Moments

She can try over and over, but Alicia couldn't avoid the conversation she promised to the surgeon upon her arrival. She went back to her office and returned with a sheet of paper. "I asked Gabriel for a diagnostic from a sample of my blood." She handed it over to the surgeon with a cold expression. "Look for an abnormality in the lower section of the report."

CR-SO1 kept his casual composure until he spotted a missing number from the right column. "There's no number?" He retraced the title of the row. "('White blood cells'...)" He raised his head to the girl. "Is this from the virus...?" He couldn't exactly piece the information together.

"The virus acts as the host's white blood cells. That's the basis of how I'm immune to everything... and what... he theorized on." Alicia stopped and restarted, "To put it short, my life is completely dependent on the virus. Unlike Rosalia, whom I predict had white blood cells that could co-exist with her virus."

"And the bruise?"

"We both see it as the virus' method to evolve... What I did yesterday..." Dr. Rosellini found it a hard time to put her meaning into words.

Dr. Sartre could only ask, "What did you do?"

"I planned to take some viral samples from the labs... and use them to... delay the virus, if that is explanation enough." Dr. Rosellini took the remaining lunch bag from the shelf and sighed, "I leave the rest for you to figure out and decide..."

"Exactly which ones did you take?"

Alicia paused in her tracks and said, "The ones that could give it a hard time."

Dr. Sartre didn't know whether to scold or remain silent. "You know what you're doing isn't going to help in the future...?"

"I was a threat from the very beginning." Dr. Rosellini muttered back. "The government was well aware from the start- I think everyone is the same." She glanced back to see the surgeon giving her his usual lost-but-serious look. "...You know it...so stop staring at me like that."

Dr. Sartre was busy muddling over Professor's last words. "(He said he was enticed by the devil... but Rosalia isn't...)" He unconsciously mouthed the words.

"?" The girl blinked several times and tried to interpret what the surgeon was trying to say. "What are you sulking about?"

The surgeon spoke carefully, "I heard from the medical examiner that Professor Sartre called Rosalia 'the devil' in his last moments..." He recalled the woman he saved sending him a letter with that message and her gratitude. "He... I'm sure he never meant that..." Nevertheless, the information he was giving could sound offensive, especially to the mother that still had faith on the adoptive father.

Dr. Rosellini refrained from leaving and could only smile. "Hah, Albert could've said that, but I'm sure Rosalia could have been a bit of a nuisance to deal with-" She then toned down from her joke. "Well then, if Albert was still alive, how would he describe me?"

CR-SO1 could only put aside the humor with a sigh. "I'm not the professor."

"Want to hear my guess?"

He waited quietly.

Alicia let out a breath. "He would have said something like... 'an angel from hell?' I mean, that was what he could have said, if he knew where I actually work at."

"I don't... think that's what the Professor would have said."

"Oh?" The girl had on a curious smirk. "What do you think?" She didn't expect a direct answer form the surgeon, but she had to ask.

"If he..." Dr. Sartre grew silent and gave up. "Nevermind." He turned back to his desk without continuing the conversation.

Giving up was expected. "(I can't say I'm greatly disappointed...)" Dr. Rosellini spun back to face the exit and sighed, "Personally, he wouldn't really..."

"'A bird trapped in a devil's cage.'"

The visitor instinctively looked back. "What?" Dr. Sartre was focused on the files on his desk as he spoke.

"Or it could be 'death' rather than 'devil.'"

Alicia was speechless. "Uh..." She shook her head and considered the answers the surgeon gave. "He...well, that could have come out of his mouth. But..."

CR-SO1 sensed the uncertainty from the girl. "It was just a prediction."

Dr. Rosellini finally could move out of the office- with that smirk still on. "It was a good 'prediction.'" She then added, "One more thing, we leave early today- Chief's recommendation." With nothing more to say, she went on across the hall.

Dr. Sartre took the information casually- he was more drawn to he previous conversation. "Professor Sartre... What would he say...?"

Later

Dr. Rosellini's Office

"(Look at all the time I spent...I suppose I should tell him to get ready...)" Alicia was at her old desk, muddling to herself of what how much she wasted her time adjusting to her new room. She stood up, unaware that she had a visitor.

"Am I not interrupting..?" Nurse Wilson was at the doorway, half observing the outcome of the renovation, half shy to enter.

The doctor was busy bringing together her personal items as she spoke, "Not at all, what is it?"

"Dr. Tachibana had a recent schedule change, and she has an operation coming up... I think she forgot... and... Chief is busy with paperwork- the other nurses and I have to make the preparations..." Emma hoped the doctor understood the meaning of her summary.

Alicia sighed and left her belongings on the desk. "I'll get her."

"I've heard Dr. Cunningham warn many staff members to be careful when going there...so..."

Dr. Rosellini couldn't help another sigh. "(If it's Gabriel...)" She went into the hall, ensuring the nurse, "Don't worry-" She then added a request, "Can you tell Dr. Sartre to get ready to end his shift?"

"Of course..!" Emma then turned around and looked at the neighboring office. "Uh..." She was more uncertain of what to say for the next doctor.

Dr. Tachibana's 'Office'

The girl took the shortcut through the bushes in the front of the hospital to get to the endoscopic surgeon's... residence. Unlike what the diagnostician 'warned' of, Tomoe was not in the mood to practice her marksmanship skills- she was just enjoying tea, as her way of showing her avidity for spring.

"Dr. Rosellini?" Tomoe stood up and greeted, "Welcome... Is there a reason you have visited today?"

"I believe you have an appointment?" Alicia went straight to the point, knowing she herself had to hurry home.

Dr. Tachibana had a questionable expression but then clapped her hands. "Hanzou." Her butler appeared a split-second later with several papers.

"There has been a schedule change, Milady." Hanzou presented the papers to Tomoe formally as he spoke. He also had the doctor's lab coat in his other hand.

"Ah yes, Chief Patel has told me of that..." Dr. Tachibana picked up her lab coat and put it on and confessed, "I'm afraid I've become quite forgetful, I'm sorry for burdening you." She was about to flash-step to the operation, until she reminded herself. "Oh, wait, Alicia..."

Dr. Rosellini, who prepared for an exit through the bushes, paused and asked, "Is something the matter..?"

"Perhaps you can come tomorrow, here, for lunch? Of course, you don't have to be the only guest...will this fit into your schedule?" Tomoe was given a nod as her answer; she smiled and then vanished.

Next Day

Conference Room

Once the morning meeting has ended:

Maria dashed out as usual,

Esha was out as soon she had her papers,

Tomoe gave a farewell to everyone and disappears.

Hank, Gabriel, and the surgeons were always last.

"Gabriel, I should remind you that I have an early appointment today, so our stroll may be cut short." Dr. Freebird said after checking the clock above the door.

"Uh...yeah." Dr. Cunningham was paying his attention to other doctors in the room. "Hey, kid-"

The surgeons were about to leave as the diagnostician called out. Only Alicia responded, "Which one, Gabe..?" Her voice was full of aggravation.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "(Ugh, she's not gonna let that one go anytime soon...) He let out a sigh. "I meant the other kid."

CR-SO1 was in the hall and paused as he was being referred to. He wasn't going to say anything to a co-worker that would not properly address him, but since it was rare for them to speak, he had to listen to what there was to be said.

"Ahem, you are informed with the situation with the other kid..?" Gabriel was speaking in riddles- hiding something from Hank and making it understandable for the kids wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

Alicia was looking at the diagnostician more skeptically. "To avoid confusion, there are names you may use."

Hank was giving a confused expression, but eventually decided to ignore the conversation, since he was not part of it. "Gabriel, my schedule is tight, please hurry."

"I heard you the first time-"

"What about it?" Dr. Sartre asked; not turning around to look back at the others. He assumed what the diagnostician was talking about and waited.

"I dunno if she can handle it." Gabriel received a furious glower from Dr. Rosellini. "Don't give me that, he knows what I mean." He cringed when no one was talking back. "Nevermind, I'm was just...stating an opinion." He signaled to Hank to leave with him.

"I'm already well aware of any consequences." The girl snapped as the two old friends went past her. "I'm not dumb, Gabe."

Gabriel let Hank leave first- Hank left for the lobby to wait for his companion to finish. Gabriel then swayed his cigarette at Alicia and said staidly, "I know that. But anything can happen. For once be on the safe side and ditch the kid- you don't have..."

"I'm going to be fine-" Dr. Rosellini cut through the diagnostician and surgeon. "Just leave me-"

"Alone? Tch." Gabriel then smirked. "That was the exact thing I kept saying to you, but no, you keep sticking into my personal-"

"You and I are on different levels here. Last time I remember, I was the one dying and you were the one trying to get yourself killed." Dr. Rosellini muttered under her breath, "And it's still the same now." Her red eyes shot one look at the cigarette in the doctor's mouth. She took off right after.

Gabriel bit on his cigarette. Hard.

CR-SO1 stayed silent- but now had a reason for it. Anger from her one a normal day was the last thing he expected.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

"Little Guy, has there been any success in the labs?" Naomi said as she tapped her pen onto the victim's file. "There is nothing more for me to find on the corpse. And I highly doubt there's anything left at the...crime scene." She would dread another visit to the prison cell. It sent the wrong message to her. "Her belonging aren't leading us anywhere."

Navel was silent on the line. He knew the medical examiner was in a bind, especially with the lack of evidence. "Dr. Kimishima. There is heavy pressure on this case, I know that-"

"Tell me exactly what you heard." Naomi interrupted. "We can't spend time rambling..."

Little Guy cringed and sighed, "There was news that they won't have any results until... next week or two."

The forensic expert ran out of words. It was clear that the substance being dealt with was dangerous, but such an excuse to delay the case for weeks was unacceptable.

"Doctor, can I say-"

"Go ahead, Little Guy, we have over a week to waste." Dr. Kimishima grumbled as she looked over the four evidence cards she had- the final words, the virus, the false identity, and the suspect's crime record. None were solid yet.

Navel did his best not to sound casual. "Using our past experiences... and the evidence collected so far..."

"I thought you were against-" The forensic examiner automatically drew the conclusion that Little Guy was trying to bring up the 'Delphi experience.'

"One strain of the virus included youth, right?" Navel asked straight away- avoiding what Naomi was suspecting. "Could that be the motive?" Seeing the woman was using that sophisticated mind of hers again, he thought she may have overlooked the fact. "Greed?"

"Humph." Naomi sighed, "I have already went into that." She stated plainly, "That's misleading."

Navel kept his mouth shut and listened for the reasoning.

"If it's for money, there would have been more ties- this case would be solved in days if so." Dr. Kimishima gave her hunch, "I may never understand the victim's true emotions, but if this was pure avarice... she would have known. And she may have been the benefactor."

"But there was amnesia..." Navel reminded- the forensic examiner sounded like she was going to start theorizing. And when she started this process, there's little he could do to interrupt.

"A corrupt mind, will always scar the hearts of the individual. A remorseful one, however-" Naomi lowered her tone. "A soul would be lost." She murmured, "This isn't going to be a simple motive."

"So you're saying the victim murdered because of of an emotional-"

"What I'm saying is, Little Guy, that she was determined. By anger. What and why?"

"Doctor, all we have to answer that was her mentioning abuse." The agent replied' he knew the doctor was only summarizing what they knew.

"Yes, by men." Naomi said as she closed her eyes in thought. "I'm not going to assume her crimes are of passion."

"We're supposed to consider every option."

"This virus was forced on her. I'm starting to think this is more of a betrayal." She then whispered, "From our experience."

Little Guy had a voice of realization. "Dr. Kimishima- it may be a good idea to inspect the victim's body again."

"Why?"

"I'm going to try to access more databases- any real physical information would be useful." He said, "We still have an unknown identity to trace."

"I thought you used every available one. Even worldwide databases." Naomi said as she stood up. This was one of those rare moments where Navel would be giving her orders, but she had a feeling that he was getting to something.

"That doctor you asked to aid us... She had some access to some facilities we don't have, I'll be starting with that." Little Guy answered with the sound of a keyboard in the background.

Dr. Tachibana's 'Office'- Left Wing of Resurgam

Midday

Despite the dead of winter, it was an abnormally warm day. More the reason for Alicia to pull Dr. Sartre out of his office. "Today feels out of season..." She didn't feel like applying her optimism to the situation.

CR-SO1 couldn't object. He wasn't enthusiastic about the forced invitation, but he had his reasons to go. Reason one was he needed lunch. Reason two was that his schedule was blank for the rest of the day. Reason three was that the girl was previously in a bad mood. Him opposing her would serve him little good.

"Ah, you came-" Hanzou was waiting for the doctors at the entrance of Tomoe's 'home.' "Lady Tomoe will be delighted to have two guests today...this way." He led the surgeons through at hall of dim lamps that led into a naturally-lighted dining room.

It was the same room where Tomoe held her self-thrown parties for the close staff of the hospital. There was less decorations and seemed to be less prepared for, but it was informal and still welcoming. Dr. Tachibana was sitting at the head of the long table, smiling to see Alicia has brought one other doctor with her. "Hanzou, I believe we only have two guests today, please prepare the dishes."

The butler bowed and left the room- leaving the doctors to seat themselves.

Alicia seated next to Tomoe. She turned around and looked out into Tomoe's training ground and garden. There was one cherry blossom tree that was already blooming. "The scenery is exceptional." She managed a weak smile as she saw Tomoe nod.

"It is. Spring is soon to come." Hanzou said as he came back with several plates steaming with food.

"No one else is attending?" Dr. Sartre said as he sat two seats away from Tomoe diagonally across from Alicia.

Tomoe answered, "The others had their errands and appointments..." All the dishes and utensils have been set out by the time she finished her explanation.

The surgeons didn't know how to take the news. The noisy conversations of the other doctors that they were used to were missing. They started dining anyhow.

Dr. Tachibana began mumbling to herself in the middle of the meal and spoke to the one next to her, "Alicia, there is something that still worries me."

Dr. Rosellini hoped the endoscopic surgeon didn't mean her health. "What is it..?"

"I have been living in America for a long time now, and I am still learning the rights of citizens and such..." Tomoe then asked bluntly, "May I ask how you freed Dr. Sartre?"

Alicia lowered her spoon and fork and so did the other surgeon. "That's...long ago."

"It wasn't a simple release...correct?" Tomoe tried her best not to sound too suspicious, but ever since she heard the news, she had her fears that it couldn't have been that simple. "It is well known that the prison sentence was unjustified...but it was to last for too long... how is it possible to..." She was at a loss of words to describe the situation.

The former prisoner joined Tomoe's doubt. "Was there something you haven't-"

"There were a couple of obstacles I had to deal with..." Alicia cut in, defending herself, "But...if anything, the government was responsible for removing the sentence, not me." She rambled, "I don't really know how it was done, but now I suspect they knew I was one of those..."

"You do not have to return a favor... do you?" Dr. Tachibana asked directly, her concern increasing by the moment.

Dr. Sartre knew exactly what Tomoe meant. His expression was now despair- he already predicted the worst before the girl could answer.

"Not at all. I make it a policy to avoid long contracts." Dr. Rosellini's response was strong, yet to the ones listening, it didn't seem she was too sure.

"I see.." Tomoe then spotted Hanzou appearing at the entrance of the room, signaling to her. "What is it, Hanzou?"

"Milady, you have a message." The butler said with his head lowered in a bow. "It is urgent." his eyes looked up and showed distress.

Dr. Tachibana stood up and said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back..." She left the room accordingly, with the surgeons somewhat alarmed; they saw the look on the butler as well.

Dr. Rosellini looked at the table- they were still in the middle of the meal. "That... was sudden." She could sense the exact same feeling from the surgeon by him staring at Tomoe's plate.

Corridor Leading to Dr. Tachibana's Quarter

There Tomoe and Hanzou stood with one messenger kneeling in front of them- the butler had his sword out and prepared, knowing the one sent was highly capable of assassination. "Be careful, Milady." He knew he couldn't ignore this one moment- it has been awhile since the last messenger was sent. "A trick is the last thing we need." His doubts were still standing, though.

Tomoe glared down at the messenger and removed the scroll from his hands. "It is understood that I will not be returning to Kouga." She opened it promptly and started reading.

"I believe this may change your mind." The messenger darkly said as her face showed reverence and dread. "There is not much time left-"

Tomoe rolled up the scroll and handed it to her butler. "This is written by him. It is no lie." She turn around and spoke without looking back. "You may leave."

A breeze was heard and the uninvited visitor was gone.

"Milady, this message-"

"Hanzou, inform the Chief." The doctor headed back to the the dining room after the butler left her side. She readied her excuse of her delay for the guests.

Dining Room

"Is something the matter?" Alicia was first to ask upon Tomoe's arrival to the room. She and the other doctor were both standing.

Dr. Tachibana tried to calm herself by letting out a breath. She then answered, "I'll need to go back to Japan temporarily...for family reasons."

"What about your scheduled operations?" Dr. Sartre questioned, knowing a missing doctor would be a disaster for his or her patients.

Tomoe sat down. "Do not worry, I sent Hanzou to notify the Chief, hopefully she will be able to have other endoscopic surgeons substitute for me." She then watched as Alicia lowered herself from her standing position. "Please do not try to overwork yourself for my sake."

"I won't. But Tomoe, how long until you return?" Dr. Rosellini looked away as she spoke- most likely she'll be handling any emergencies that require endoscopy, perhaps even some appointments.

Tomoe closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I cannot be certain. All I know is that I will leave tomorrow." Once her eyes opened, she couldn't help noticing the surgeons both quiet and troubled. "I'm sorry for such the short notice, I am also overwhelmed with the turn of events..."

"Just make sure you get back here."

The three doctors all looked out into the garden- Dr. Cunningham. He probably came through the bushes, considering there were twigs in his burly, green hair.

"Dr. Cunningham?" The endoscopic surgeon was startled by the appearance of the diagnostician- he rarely visited her in this manner.

Alicia stood up. "Gabe, what happened?" She knew that him coming meant something else went wrong- he wouldn't come otherwise.

"Sorry for crashing the party, but we got someone in the E.R. waiting for an endoscopic surgeon." Gabriel mumbled as Tomoe's butler came out of nowhere and said about the same thing next to him. "Whoa-"

"Thank you." Dr. Tachibana vanished with nothing else said.

Dr. Cunningham tried to keep his composure as he said, "You kids better go with her. Maria and Hank are busy somewhere else." He removed and debris still in his hair before heading through the bushes again.

"And you?" Dr. Rosellini asked before she took off. CR-SO1 was already gone before the diagnostician gave his answer.

"Hey, I have a job." Gabriel moaned his response, but the girl was a far distance away to hear him. "Sheesh, they take theirs too seriously."

"Perhaps it is you who takes it too casually." Hanzou said as he cleaned up the leftovers, remaining plates and silverware from the table.

The diagnostician grunted as he departed from the area.

Dr. Kimishima's Office

"Dr. Kimishima-"

"Patience, Little Guy. I just received the files." Naomi said as she flipped open the manilla folder filled with papers fresh from the printer. She skimmed though the information. "Hm. I was right."

The agent on the line was slightly bothered by the fact that the medical examiner refused to let him simply read the data. His command of being patient was not working for him- after all, it was his finding. "The true identity-"

"Yes, Little Guy. This will prove itself useful." Naomi said as she spread out the papers on her desk in an organized manner. "Look for anything else available- I'll need time to sort this out."

Navel was at a loss of words. "Uh... Alright." His icon went dark on the forensic expert's computer screen.

Dr. Kimishima leaned back a little bit after having each piece of information ready on her desk. She looked up onto the computer: those four cards were about to multiply- and in the end she hopes to see some turn into solid evidence.

"I cannot learn the truth until you come clean with me..." She looked back down at the paper in the center. It had a portrait and and name in bold print below.

"(Why did she have to abandon these...?)" Naomi had her hand covering her mouth in awe. The woman in the picture was nothing like the young adult her case revolved around. "(Another one of the them...)"

Emergency Room

Forty Minutes in the Operation

"That was quick... Are you sure there is nothing else left to be treated?" Dr. Rosellini said as Dr. Tachibana began retracting her endoscope.

Tomoe smiled as she tilted her head to the radar. "I am positive." She then let out a sigh of relief as she finished retracting. "The operation was a success."

Alicia took notice that there was no nurse nearby to send. She gave the surgeon across her who also knew a nod.

"I'll find Maria..." Dr. Sartre said as he turned around to exit the room. "To transport him..." He was gone with the sound of closing doors.

As the endoscopic surgeon returned the equipment, she had a sudden realization. "(This... may be the last operation until I return...)"

Her expression was easily detected by the other doctor in the room. "Tomoe...promise the others that you will return..." The girl was responded with a resolute expression.

"I am confident that the others will have faith... and I shall return as soon as I can..." Tomoe closed her eyes and whispered, "They have to be patient this time..."

Dr. Rosellini showed her support by saying, "I'll handle as much as I can here." Before she was unsure, but she was now confident in her decision. "Go take care of anything you must do..."

"But-"

"Please, I'm sure everyone else will go with you all the way, too." The surgeon laughed as she was confronted with an unsure look from Tomoe. "Don't worry about us, you have yourself to worry about."

"Th-thank you..."

All of a sudden, the sliding doors of the room opened, but strangely no one behind them. Alicia shrugged it off. "(A glitch...)" She continued with the conversation, "So Tomoe..."

"Wait a moment, Alicia..." Dr. Tachibana had a changed expression and held out a finger to the surgeon to signal to wait. She then turned her head to an empty corner. "Show yourself." Her voice was in a darkened tone.

Dr. Rosellini looked in the same direction as Tomoe, but failed to notice anything. Instead of questioning her, she said, "I'll leave..." And she did just that- of course she was curious, but she knew this was something to stay out of.

Once Alicia was completely out of sight, a blur of black appeared hanging in the corner Tomoe was glaring at. The eyes of the figure were the only part visible in the shadow. "Lady Tomoe, they ask you presence by tomorrow."

The endoscopic surgeon knew it was the exact same messenger from before. She also knew that by his words he meant: you must leave now. "...Very well, leave."

With her command, the ominous presence disappeared. The sliding door opened mysteriously as it did before, but before it completely shut, Alicia slipped in. The surgeon's face showed her fear mixed in with precariousness. However, she still remained calm.

"I'll have to depart tonight... actually... now."

Dr. Rosellini took in a sharp breath.

"Can you...?"

What?

Help transport the patient? Dr. Sartre and Torres were coming.

Take care of those emergencies? The whole gang was up for that.

Explain to everyone?

"I said not to worry." Alicia found this harder to mutter out- she sounded comforting, and Tomoe nodded with that.

Instead of her usual 'goodbye,' Dr. Tachibana said, "I shall keep my promise to return." She must leave at once, and this meant she had no time to give her farewells to the others.

The girl could only stare in the emptiness of the room. With Tomoe already gone, she would have to keep her end of the promise and find a reasonable explanation.

Just minutes after the endoscopic surgeon's leave, Maria and CR-SO1 entered the O.R. And in seconds they both realized her absence. "Where's Tomoe?" Especially the paramedic.

"She had to leave..." Alicia sighed as she helped Maria load the patient to the cart.

Maria was surprised by the words. "What? She never..." Tomoe never left the room until the patient was completely passed onto other hands safely. "Huh."

Dr. Sartre- he glanced to the side knowing what Alicia meant. He waited for the paramedic to tow away the cart and then hesitantly asked, "Did she really-"

"I pretty sure we'll be fine... I just don't know if..." Dr. Rosellini's eyes wandered past the surgeon and at the door. "It won't be long til they figure out anyway..." She then looked back at him and reminded, "At least they won't realize she's missing until tomorrow. And I'm sure the Chief is pretty aware of the news..."

Next Day

Morning

Conference Room

"And that's it." Dr. Sartre finished with his report for his patients. It's actually one of his first, since he let Dr. Rosellini take over most of the presentations.

The doctors then grew quiet. The surgeon sighed and returned to his spot with a regretful look. Some began to have their thoughts aloud.

"Geez. Where's the Chief? This is the first time we had a conference without her..." Maria completely disregarded the surgeon's report. "She doesn't call conferences and just... not show up."

"Who cares...?" Gabriel was at the exit of the room, easily ignored by the others, who knew his motives.

Alicia and Hank were the only ones that focused on the surgeon. "Well, at least she wasn't there to criticize or anything..." "Nicely done."

"I'm here-!" Chief Patel made a grand entrance by shouting and opening the door- obviously hitting the fleeing diagnostician in the process. "Oh, Gabe... what are you doing?"

"You and your big mouth..." Gabriel grumbled as he recovered from the accident. He got the 'I'm your boss' speech from Esha again. "And we're the doctors, just hurry up and give us the stuff and we'll be on our ways."

Chief Patel made it her right to throw the diagnostician's papers at him. "Oh, where's Tomoe? I got some biopsy results and tons of patients..."

"She had not come..." Dr. Freebird answered from the corner, his words had Esha shouting 'what' across the room.

"Huh? I though you knew why she was gone." Dr. Torres was just one of the many confused.

Dr. Rosellini and Sartre were also stunned. "(Don't tell me...)" Alicia exchanged looks with the other surgeon, mouthing 'the operation must've gotten in the way.'

"Hey, kids..." Dr. Cunningham spotted the miniature conversation. "You guys have something we want to know?"

"Hm?" The paramedic and chief turned their heads at the surgeons. But more mostly focused on the one that would give a good answer.

That was the girl. "Well...She... had to go back to her family... it was an emergency..?"

"She- what?"

* * *

Doing... I have to catch up on schoolwork... Oh yeah- the questions...

Best quote?

Best scene (in this chapter or in the story so far...)?

Can you figure out where the chapter name is from?

And of course... Predictions?

And glory to you for answering... :3

Then I'd like to announce this is my longest chapter so far...so if you read it in one day, congrats. ;) And survived without growing upset... woo.


	34. Chapter 34 Restlessness

I'll explain things later- right now, get ready for a 12000 word chapter and some flashbacks. (oh, for some reason, the focus seems to be on Tomoe and Gabe...Alicia, I dunno.)

* * *

"She...what?"

The room suddenly went silent with the Chief and Maria in shock. Everyone except the two surgeons spent minutes just staring into the empty corner of the room.

Alicia finally asked, "Why are you surprised..? Doctors are human, they have to attend to their matters once in a while..." Her eyes wandered to the diagnostician, who had his palm flat on his forehead. "She left before..."

The other staff members were still showing frustration; Dr. Cunningham was the only one able to explain, "Two years ago Tomoe just went away like this, Esha and I had to go rescue her out..." He mumbled to himself, "And that was some serious security we had to go through..."

The surgeons both had blank faces when Gabriel said 'rescue.' "What..?"

Maria, with her arms crossed, thought aloud, "Tomoe is one of our best, she wouldn't just leave us like that. She at least gave a heads-up last time..."

Chief Patel slammed both of her hands flat on the desk with determination. "We're just gonna have to take her back." She raised her fist and declared, "I'm not gonna let out best endoscopic surgeon leave without a fight..!"

Maria was the only one that fired up along with Esha; the other four were slightly hesitant, Gabriel the most.

The diagnostician sighed and grumbled, "I didn't have any conference invitation to Japan given to me since that one two years back. How are we going to get there?" He glared at Alicia and said, "I highly doubt this kid will get us rides."

Esha asked defiantly, "We need to get Tomoe back, are you going to help us or not?"

Dr. Rosellini wasn't going to answer anytime soon. She was still astounded by the reactions of everyone so far.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." An old man dressed formally appeared between Esha and Gabriel, scaring both.

"Aagh!" The two both jumped- the Chief more.

Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Sartre watched the visitor carefully, knowing that the butler had delayed the message until now.

Dr. Freebird recognized the figure the slowest, but was the only one to say who it was. "Tomoe's butler..?"

"Lady Tomoe left for personal reasons, I advise everyone not to worry." Hanzou held out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal the message.

The doctors and Chief all looked at the delicate calligraphy of the message, but obviously none could read it.

"You expect us to read that?" Gabriel said as he grew suspicious of the butler's advice.

"It reads that the Tachibana clan require her presence." Hanzou said nonchalantly. "Will this satisfy your curiosity?"

There was a pause.

Dr. Torres uncrossed her arms and asked, "Is there any way we can get her back here?"

"I suggest you wait until Lady Tomoe returns."

"How long will that be, a year?" Dr. Cunningham sighed as he spoke rhetorically. "If you hadn't noticed, none of us are really the patient type."

The paramedic felt as if her line was stolen from her, but she didn't mind, since the butler understood the message clearly.

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I am certain that there is nothing to be done except to worry about yourselves. Oh, and please postpone or change the appointments for Milady until she returns." Hanzou took several steps back and gave a bow before disappearing into thin air.

Hank lowered his head as the others did. "He didn't give us any information..."

"So...we're stuck." Chief Patel bit her lip and had her hands back on the table. "Back to square one..."

"Hey, Alicia, any ideas?"

Dr. Rosellini saw Maria was the one asking the question and turned away, "I think Tomoe will be fine..."

The room was quiet once again.

"You look pale today...actually, both of you kids." Gabriel said as he swayed his cigarette.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Dr. Sartre turned to see Alicia was the one responding. "Don't try to be getting something from me."

Hank sighed, "Well, you're the one that saw her last."

Seeing the girl won't budge, Maria's anger grew. "Stop hiding things from us...dammit!"

"If you do have something to say, we're all listening." Esha said, holding the paramedic back from destroying anything.

"Tomoe just trusted me not to let anyone overreact. I can't do that if we're not cooperating." Moods were shifted with Alicia's words.

"Sounds valid enough, you think, Maria?" Dr. Cunningham shrugged as he laughed out the words. He left the room straight after.

Maria, who was seconds to smacking him on the face, was held back by Gabriel's laugh. "...You idiot. You probably want her back the most..! It's because she usually takes care of your son, you lousy..." She scoffed and had her eyes fixed on the doorway, even though the diagnostician was long gone.

"I cannot say if this is the right or wrong decision, please have caution..." Dr. Freebird said over Maria's statement as he followed the diagnostician's path out of the room.

Chief Patel left behind some papers on the desk and she muttered angrily, "Now I got more paperwork...These are yours." As she stomped out, she yelled, "If our surgeon doesn't return soon, I mean it, you'll pay!"

The paramedic looked over to Alicia, who seemed to care less of the threat. "I have nothing to say to you-!" She also stormed out with haste.

"You didn't say anything. Don't you want to know what happened to Tomoe, too?" Dr. Rosellini sighed as she saw the listing of Tomoe's patients for the day and her own. "I can't believe the butler took all this time to deliver the message..."

"I had no information to give." Dr. Sartre took his papers effortlessly, as his was left in a pile, and began to make his way to the exit. "So you intend to keep this away from us?"

"...I just don't know who's going to overdo it." Alicia wondered if she could trust the other surgeon with the information she knew. "Tomoe can handle herself... I'm taking all the consequences here..." She stacked the papers using the tabletop as she muttered, "That' what I promised..."

The word 'consequences' caught the attention of the other surgeon. "There are those who can help..."

"Sharing burdens is much more painful than keeping them sometimes."

Dr. Sartre turned around to see the one talking was lowering herself onto a chair. "...'More painful'..?"

"(...He's the one I least expect to react rashly...)" The girl closed her eyes and stated, "Tomoe may be in danger."

CR-SO1 stepped further back into the room. "She's in-"

"That's just my assumption. The butler mentioned that Tomoe was summoned by her clan. I think those 'family issues' are 'clan issues'..." Alicia stood up from the conference chair and sighed, "It's wild, I know. But I think Gabriel figured out this too. If we're right, Tomoe is actually facing war..."

"...So you didn't tell anyone..." Dr. Sartre looked away from the standing girl.

"Yeah, getting us into a clash would be rather dumb." Alicia smiled at herself, "I think that diagnostician is still doubting himself...as I am about this."

"Am I to keep this from everyone else?"

"This kind of truth will just hurt others." Dr. Rosellini passed the surgeon and frowned, "So will my past...but yours...no longer."

The surgeon listening turned around. "N-no! It... None of what happened was your..." He then noticed the small contradiction to his words. "All you did was..."

Alicia clenched her teeth and spoke in a low tone. "...How can you say that? If you ever realized, the consequences you suffered...totaled up to be more than what I faced..."

"...Why can't you just-"

"Let go? ...It's harder when many you knew have been killed or...did kill..." The sympathy never reached the girl's ears as she spoke, "You...really only had two that were close to you that lost their lives-"

"_We need a endoscopic surgeon A.S.A.P! There's a kid suffocating in room A! I repeat, room A!_" The voice of the Chief could be heard through hidden speakers in the ceiling, most likely those of the computer mainframe. "_I don't care who shows up, just get over here-!"_

A clamor could be heard across the hospital, all the staff members stunned by the abrupt announcement. Talk of 'don't we have Dr. Tachibana' or 'Chief is always on top of things' could be heard among nurses and doctors alike.

"An emergency already..?" Dr. Rosellini was the least expectant of such news. She looked down at her hands and hesitated. "It's been a while..." Her endoscopy skills were never really practiced; she considered herself lucky that she was able to perform the previous operations without serious problems so far.

Dr. Sartre was preparing for a sprint, and was shocked by the other doctor's unusual response. "There's no time for this! We're the closest to the operation rooms, you're the only one who can operate now-" After seeing the other regain her composure, he stated, "I'll assist!"

Alicia looked up and followed the volunteering surgeon. "Got it..."

Same Moments

Kouga, Japan

Lady Tomoe's Quarters

Tomoe Tachibana, who had departed for Japan, was immediately escorted to her room upon her arrival from a family owned-jet.

"The elders will be holding a meeting tonight, Milady."

Tomoe looked about her room. It was untouched from what it was her last visit. "I see. Anything else?" She refused to touch any of the beautifully designed furniture or drawers. Instead, she lowered herself and sat behind a low table.

The maid who was kneeling at the entrance raised her head. "Milady-?" She looked at her mistress' clothing- a lab coat and simple kimono seemed too informal, it would surely not bring any honor... "Are you not going to prepare..?"

Tomoe had a gentle expression to her maid. "I thank you for your concern. But as of this moment, I fear that such preparations are only a waste of time. How is the situation?"

"I do not know."

"...Please find out what you can."

"Yes, Lady Tomoe-!" The maid was gone after her confirmation.

The woman left alone in her room removed her lab coat and could no longer hold back her own concerns. "(Will the others come after me? Can Alicia and Hanzou keep them from...)" She stared at the low table in front of her. "I...must sent them some form of message..."

A brush, black ink, and an empty scroll was taken out and placed carefully on the table. Tomoe rolled back her sleeves as she prepared to write a letter.

Several minutes later, Tomoe clapped her hands.

A dark voice spoke, "Lady Tomoe, you should know very well that it is impossible to send messages at this moment." The one speaking appeared in front of Tomoe; it was the same black-clothed messenger from before.

"I know the possibilities and my own limits. If there is a chance, I will take it." Tomoe stood up a she looked down at the one in front of her. "I've made preparations as I departed from America, no one will be interfering other than myself."

"Is that so?" A dark laugh was heard from the kneeling messenger. "I should remind you that your last visit Lord Yoshikage Tachibana was ill. Right now you stand without even Kanadamaru at your side...not that he will be able to assist you anyhow."

Tomoe didn't even flinch with hearing the insults to her butler and her own pride. She spoke humbly, "My father has acknowledged my path long ago." She lowered herself to roll up the dried scroll. "I suggest you should as well."

There was a long silence between the two. The only movement that broke the silence was Tomoe holding out the scroll.

The messenger took his eyes off Tomoe's determined gaze and replied as he took the scroll from her hand, "My apologies. I shall see this message sent to Kanadamaru with the best of my ability." He was still in a kneeling position as he vanished from the room.

The doctor remaining began murmuring to herself as she looked out into sky- the moon was high in the clouds, the tribe's counsel would be holding a meeting very soon.

Operation Room A

The surgeons reached the room before the any other intern arrived. They saw Dr. Cunningham waiting in the room clattering through papers on the side counter and Nurse Emma trying to set up the tools for the operation. The vital monitor was muffling the sound the two were making, but not the opening and closing of the door.

Gabriel didn't even look at the entering doctors and gave the emergency conference, "I'll brief- check the lungs first, and then the stomach, got it?" He then peered to the side. "Woah. You kids love to work..." He then discarded the remark and went up to the operation table. "Just hurry and begin."

CR-SO1 wasn't sure of the vague details given by the diagnostician. "We don't know what's wrong with him..?"

"...Well, this kid was sent here out of the blue...and it's not that I can just diagnose him right now." Gabriel sighed, "And if the problem was a serious tumor or something, this kid's too skinny for an operation with scalpels."

"I think the lungs and stomach are our best bet, commencing procedure..!" Alicia ignored the small conversation and began probing with the endoscope. "(This child is young...I better be careful not to run into anything...)"

Gabriel easily spotted the uncertainty on the girl's face. "You sure you're okay with this? You didn't-"

"Don't ruin my concentration." The vitals were enough for the girl to listen to.

"Youch." Dr. Cunningham flinched. "(...Wonder what ruined her mood today...)" He decided to keep his distance, close enough to see the camera, but also enough so the girl won't lose her temper.

"I'm picking something up on the radar..."

The other two doctors watching carefully took note of the cluster of dots sensed by the radar. "...Hemorrhaging?" "I don't have a good feeling about this..."

Their expressions changed when the endoscope reached the target.

"What the heck's with this formation?" Gabriel was the only one to speak his mind. "It's like they meant to have a colony in the middle the airway..."

Dr. Sartre grabbed a syringe of stabilizer and yelled over falling vitals, "Whatever it is, it's causing suffocation- hurry and excise the buildup..!"

The foci were arranged as a circle, five total blocking even the view of the rest of the passage to the lung.

Equipping the scalpel and snare back and forth, the blockage was reduced and removed swiftly. "That air sac didn't look healthy..." Dr. Rosellini murmured as she retracted and continued searching.

"There's more, keep looking." Dr. Cunningham grumbled as he looked through the patient information papers again. "Once you've taken care of this side and other, move to the stomach."

His words seemed ignored as the operation continued.

"The vitals-" Dr. Sartre's words were heard before a deafening increasing in the volume of the vitals was. "What's taking so long-?" He hurriedly grabbed another syringe of stabilizer from Nurse Emma.

"I count over twenty dots on this radar-!" Gabriel yelled, "Dammit, this kid's going to die in seconds- get those foci out of the way!" He stepped closer to the camera.

Dr. Rosellini swapped to scalpel and said to the diagnostician next to her. "Should I-"

Dr. Cunningham took a few seconds to figure out the girl's meaning. "What? This isn't the time to talk about killing yourself!" The healing touch- he remembered banning her from using it.

"She can manage! Just hurry!"

The shout of CR-SO1 Gabriel recognized. "Kid, I thought I told you that-" He then paused. "Hm..?"

The vital monitor was back to a normal volume and pitch.

"His breath rate's increasing, if that's all on the radar, hurry to the next lung!" Dr. Sartre pushed aside the diagnostician to confirm the status of the situation himself.

"Woah." Gabriel decided to back off after being disregarded by the surgeon. "...(Derek pulls that move on surgery... this kid...)" He glanced over to the primary surgeon. "(Guess using that on endoscopy is less trouble..? Who knows...)"

Seeing the diagnostician was leaving the O.R., Emma asked, "Dr. Cunningham, where are you going?"

"These kids can handle things here. Esha said I gotta do some the mail-running for Tomoe, be back when you guys are done." Gabriel waved as he walked out. "(Humph. Tomoe's probably having a blast...we're doing swell here...)"

Kouga, Japan

Lady Tomoe's Quarters

"The meeting has been canceled?" Tomoe was sitting peacefully behind the low desk. She was preparing for what to say to the elder council when the maid suddenly returned. "Why?"

"...They have done so at the last second. They gave no reasons."

"I see. Thank you for the news."

The maid bowed again, then paused and looked up. "Lady Tomoe?" She tried not to look disrespectful as she raised her head- Tomoe was still wearing an average kimono; she wore no make-up or jewelry, proving that she wasn't going to dress for the now canceled meeting.

"Yes?" Dr. Tachibana had no expression of irritation to the maid.

"I overheard a conversation..."

"...Go ahead."

_*Commencing flashback*_

"_We have managed to hold back the enemy for tonight, Lord Tachibana." A leader from a group of trained warriors reported as he knelt in front of a powerful man with many battle scars. "The enemy plans to attack again soon, so this is not the end."_

_Lord Yoshikage raised his head and closed his eyes. "Good. And my daughter?"_

"_Lady Tachibana is safely in her room."_

"_Excellent. Continue to search for any information about the attackers. Tell the elders to meet tomorrow night." The lord looked away and sighed, "It seems there is a rat listening nearby."_

_The group of warriors unsheathed their weapons. The leader spoke, "Shall we remove this spy?"_

"_No. Let it live and tell its friends of the danger here..."_

_*End flashback*_

Cold sweat could be seen from the maid's neck. "T-that is all."

Tomoe held her breath, then released it slowly and said, "You did well." She then comforted the frightened maid by saying, "Don't worry. I believe my father knows very well that you are aiding me. If he should ever choose to execute you or anyone close to me, I shall intervene."

"Th-thank you for your support, Lady Tomoe. I am honored..!"

The mistress smiled and said, "Please. You mustn't be afraid of being punished for following an order correctly." She stated, "It's late. You should return soon."

"Ah, y-yes..." The maid tried to stop her stuttering. "G-good night..." She left the room with no other word.

Tomoe lowered her eyes and whispered, "Father..."

Operation Room A

30 Minutes Later

"This child should have gone to a hospital earlier... His stomach acid was causing serious burns..." Dr. Rosellini was mumbling to herself as she finished retracting the endoscope. "The parents' carelessness almost brought him a painful death..."

"Yeah." CR-SO1 agreed as nurses rushed into the room to congratulate their success and tow away the patient.

Dr. Cunningham came back in time as he said. Oddly enough, he seemed extremely exhausted to the surgeons. "What? Done already..?" He was bent over and gasping, which was rare.

"You were in a hurry. Something wrong?" Alicia said a faced the diagnostician trying to catch his breath. She grunted, "Don't say that you thought I was going to succumb during the operation."

"Sheesh. I really don't give a damn, okay? It just happens that Esha sent me to all over this hospital to do her tiny errands." Gabriel mumbled hatefully. He got back to his usual posture and noted, "I didn't even get the change to pull out a cigarette... And for crying out loud, I don't have any of Tomoe's youth..."

The surgeons weren't too eager to listen to the complaints. Dr. Sartre spent no more time in the room and excused himself, "I have another operation soon."

The other two doctors were silent as they watched him leave.

"Hey kid...catch." Dr. Cunningham revealed a envelope from behind him and threw it to the girl, who caught it with two hands.

Alicia didn't check the sender as she asked, "Since when did you ever work as the the mail carrier...and for me..?"

Gabriel took out a cigarette from his pocket and turned around. "Tch. It's from your dear Chief Patel."

The girl glanced to the mail and thought otherwise. "Actually, it's not." She then crossed her arms with the white envelope held between her arms. "So, what do you know about Tomoe so far?"

"Huh?"

"...You know going over there is a waste of time, right?"

Dr. Cunningham peeked back and sighed, "What? You mean that Tomoe's in a middle of some action movie..? Uh, yeah, I know that all too well." He scratched his head and sighed, "I don't think we will last very long over there..."

"How true." Dr. Rosellini had a weak chortle from the diagnostician's answer.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and moaned, "Now leave me alone..." He left without anything else to say.

Dr. Rosellini shrugged and took up the envelope. "...They don't give up, do they?"

Dr. Kimishima's Office

Afternoon

"I see." Naomi was at her desk flipping through a packet as she spoke on her cellphone. "You must be having fun back there."

"_Why does everyone think I hate Tomoe or something?" _Gabriel barely uttered on the line. "Forget it;_ I'm thinking that she's in some ninja clash back there."_

The medical examiner lightly smiled as she asked, "By what evidence?" She was amused to hear the diagnostician was using his abilities outside of the job.

"_I have my ways._"

"Well, I'm impressed... So now you need my help?" Dr. Kimishima lowered her tone on her question in irritation.

"_Isn't 'Kimishima' from 'Naomi Kimishima' Japanese?_" Gabriel continued, "_Anything you can pull with that?_"

Naomi sighed when presented her name. "You think I can get you passage to Japan just because of that?" She put down the papers and focused on the conversation. "It's just a surname."

"_Not even a history lesson..?" _Gabriel joked as he tried to get more information. "_I thought you had at least a small clue in mind."_

Dr. Kimishima chuckled and said, "My apologies. Maybe another time." She heard a 'tch' from the other doctor and hung up after him.

"_Dr. Kimishima, any breakthroughs?_" Her agent was back online. "_I have the lab-_"

"Not yet." Naomi interrupted. "Go ahead and show me the results." She didn't need to listen to the rest of the agent's words to give permission.

As Navel spoke, Naomi drifted off for one moment. "(He was very close to picking out the past from me...I should be more careful...)"

Next Day

Conference Room

Chief Patel cleared her throat after seeing Dr. Cunningham arriving last. "Alright then, today's schedule..."

Gabriel groaned, and received displeased glances from everyone. "Is there any variety in these meetings..?" He received a fast shove from Maria. "Hey, watch it."

The paramedic snapped, "Why don't you come a bit earlier next time, you lazy-"

"I thought without Tomoe was different enough for you." Dr. Rosellini added.

"If you meant her 'just appearing out of nowhere' different, then yeah, but-" Dr. Cunningham heard a grunt coming from Esha. "Nevermind."

The Chief was unamused with the remarks from the diagnostician. "Continuing on-"

Right behind the Chief appeared Tomoe's butler. "Good morning-"

This time Gabriel and Maria flinched.

"My god-! Give us a warning-!" Dr. Torres let out a breath afterward to calm herself. She then looked over to Dr. Cunningham and murmured, "Are you here for him?"

Gabriel defended himself by whispering, "I wasn't saying anything about Tomoe, I swear..." He then corrected himself when met with Maria's furious gaze. "Nothing...offensive..."

Esha rolled her eyes as she put down her papers and turned around. "You are free to use the door..." She then questioned wearily, "What is it?"

"My apologies for the interruption. I'll make note to use the door next time." Hanzou then held out a scroll. "Lady Tomoe has sent a message."

The diagnostician spoke for the other doctors, "Let's cut to the chase, open it."

Hanzou let gravity unroll the scroll and held it high for the others to read. "Lady Tomoe should have written in English."

"You have the honor, Esha." Dr. Cunningham mentioned.

"Stop forgetting who's in charge around here." Chief Patel bent over to read the note, "'Dear fellow doctors of Resurgam, I'm sorry that I have left on such short notice. I am certain many of you are heavily concerned, but please make your decisions wisely. I shall leave the explanation to the decision of Hanzou and Alicia. Tomoe Tachibana.'"

Maria declared, "Okay, someone start talking."

"I choose not to talk." The butler had no hesitation and rolled the scroll back up.

Dr. Freebird spoke before Esha, Gabriel, and Maria could interject, "That leaves Dr. Rosellini to decide." He turned to the side and asked, "Are you willing to tell us what you know?"

Alicia glanced over to Gabriel and sighed, "And I suppose he's not going to share a thing as well?"

The others shifted their attention to Dr. Cunningham. "Gabe?" "Gabriel, you knew something?" "What's going on here?" Maria, Hank, and Esha grew suspicious of their fellow diagnostician in that instant.

With two ladies glaring at him, Gabriel passed the attention to someone else. "It's on you, kid. I only got a hunch. That's it." He put up his hands to show his innocence in the subject.

Dr. Sartre knew he wasn't being referred to and only swayed his eyes to the one next to him.

"Tomoe's from a clan..." Dr. Rosellini saw no choice as she thought carefully about wording her explanation. "I'm sure most you of know of her markmanship training and...unique speed..?"

There was some rustling amongst the others. Chief Patel grumbled, "We know that all too well, and..?"

"At the end of the Tomoe's last operation here... I had to leave the room to give her some privacy with an invisible guest..." Alicia tried not to look at the confused expressions. "You don't need to take my word, but I believe she's...facing war."

The doctors and Chief were quiet with the news. Though it sounded bizarre, it also somehow sounded very accurate.

Hanzou raised his eyebrows, and shifted his gaze to an empty corner. He then looked at the girl and praised, "You have observed and made an insightful conjecture..."

Dr. Rosellini felt as if she was offended rather than complimented- the butler gave no confirmation of her theory. The others didn't notice as they changed their attention to Hanzou, who has yet to share but began to show some promise.

Maria took a breath and asked the butler, "So, you're here to keep us from going to her?" She crossed her arms and maintained a calm composure.

"I suppose that would be correct, Dr. Torres." Hanzou stated.

More breaths taken and let out. The sign of lost hope was evident, and only the diagnostician was tired enough to admit it. "Well, that's it. I think I've stuck my nose into this far enough already..." He hinted to the paramedic and boss, "Don't try to be stubborn with this."

The two women ignored Gabriel, both completely lost interest in yelling back.

"Why did you have to deliver the letter to us then?" The question came from Dr. Sartre, who grew slightly discouraged when the others stared at him- as they were surprised by him entering the dying conversation.

"Yes, wouldn't it be easier if you simply hid this message from us?" Dr. Freebird added.

Gabriel shrugged and murmured, "Makes some sense..." But then, he could tell exactly what was going to come out of the butler's mouth.

"I'm only here to prevent rash decisions. That is all."

Exactly what Dr. Cunningham expected from the 'honorable' butler of Tomoe. He was about to mock Maria but her mouth was already moving.

"You're saying that us getting Tomoe back is rash?" The paramedic defended her statement by saying, "Do you really think we'll let her stay back there while a war is going on?"

Gabriel answered, "Maria, think. " He no longer was teasing as he said, "Exactly how much do you know about this? The old man's here for a reason, you know."

"Shut up. I'll get it out of him..!" Dr. Torres assured as she looked at Hanzou with confidence.

Dr. Freebird was unsure. "So, do we make chase? We must plan accordingly..."

"This plan is to get her. That simple-!" The Chief acted as if she was unaffected by the fear. But then bit her lip when presented with the question of 'how. '

"If it's war, shouldn't we not be there?" Dr. Rosellini muttered in objection. "Tomoe is probably doing fine... Is that right?" Her eyes were directed to the butler.

Hanzou clarified, "I'm aware that you are concerned for Tomoe's safety. But be assured that she has been trained well. Also, I highly doubt she'll ever need to battle."

"(Damn, I can't tell...)" Gabriel wasn't getting any luck in confirming the threat of war. "Then why is she still over there?"

The butler gave no reply. He was showing signs of wavering, though.

Dr. Cunningham saw no one else was going to press him an harder, so he went on, "You know, I always let Tomoe do whatever she wanted as long as I'm not in the way." He sighed, "But this is plain wrong."

"I thought her dad was doing fine." The Chief stretched her statement further, "She would only go back if it was personal. Does Tomoe have any siblings...how about her mom?"

"Tomoe said somethin' about her mom dying when she was young long time ago..." Dr. Torres added. She saw the butler was still refusing to give anything away. "Even if you don't say anything, we'll find out soon enough."

Hanzou raised his chin in making a decision. He closed his eyes and stated, "May we speak privately?"

Esha cocked her eyebrows and said, "This is as private as we can get..." She saw Dr. Rosellini scanning about the room and gasped, "You mean-"

The other doctors also turned their eyes away and began searching the room.

"Huh? I don't see anything." Maria uncrossed her arms as she grew a bad feeling. "If there's someone there...I would like privacy..." The premonition was still present.

Everyone followed Hanzou's eyes and were directed to a strange shadow on the floor next to him and Hank.

"I don't think the big guy's shadow is that...small." The diagnostician's whisper was followed by him looking up into the ceiling. "I don't think light even bends that way."

"Leave." Hanzou commanded.

There was a slight pause before the intruder appeared, causing a chill to go down a few spines. His clothes were black and hi face was unseen. "I cannot do so." The voice was rusty and had a strong accent.

The butler grew a dark tone in his words, " I am Lady Tomoe's caretaker. Any punishment I shall receive must go though Milady for permission first." His chin was still raised, showing superiority. "You may leave us."

The spy kept his head lowered. He vanished- this time no one was startled.

"How did he get in here? And what was...that?" Chief Patel was first to speak. Her words were shrouded in confusion and disbelief.

"Death." Dr. Rosellini stated back softly. "At least one form of it." She lightly shrugged with her assumption.

"We should be more careful of what we say if we wish to live peacefully..." Dr. Freebird murmured and then refocused on the butler. "So, as you were saying..."

"Lady Tomoe's mother..." Hanzou then stopped and thought for a moment. "...It wasn't a simple death..."

Dr. Torres stepped closer. "What are you saying? You mean someone-"

"Lady Kagami..." Hanzou paused, as he seemed to be saying something forbidden. "There have been rumors of her death was by assassination."

"She was murdered?" Maria's green eyes were widened in shock. She then blamed herself, "I never knew she had it like that..."

"So the war is over..." Dr. Sartre tried to connect the information. "But why now?"

Hanzou continued carefully, "...What I believe happened..."

Kouga, Japan

Lady Tomoe's Quarter

"The meeting will being in less than a hour..." The maid reported to Tomoe as she was changing her hairstyle using a mirror hung on the wall.

"Ah, thank you for keeping track of time." Tomoe then saw the maid hesitant to leave using the mirror. "Is something the matter?"

"...There have been gossiping among the other mistresses about the reason of the war...they say the-"

"I have been told which clan we have been facing." Dr. Tachibana turned around, her hair bundled on one side and let down the other; a simple accessory held it all together. "It is about my mother?"

"She who must not be named..." The maid whispered. "I heard that-"

"They say she was a traitor to our clan." Tomoe followed with a strong statement. "She was not." She raised her head and had a peaceful expression as she spoke, "It was only for the honor of those close to her."

The maid widened her eyes. "How...?"

Resurgam First Care

Conference Room

Thus the storytelling begins. "Lady Kagami was sent from a neighboring clan to marry Lord Yoshikage to quell the bitter hatred. The result was that the two clans merged..."

"Just get us to the point, who killed her and why?" Esha was impatient with the story time- everyone else already took the seats of the table, but she was too persistent to sit down.

"I cannot do so, or else this matter won't be fully understood..." Hanzou continued, "For an arranged marriage, it went well..."

Dr. Cunningham thought he was going to nod off any moment. "Can we not bother? So, Tomoe's born in her happy family, whatever, keep going-"

"Actually, no."

"Hm?" The doctors all took note of the denial.

"Lord Yoshikage was off in battle when Lady Kagami was pregnant. Lady Tomoe was born without her father's presence." Hanzou folded his hands and continued speaking, "Since the infant was female, it..."

"'Brought dishonor?'" Quoted Gabriel. He then got a bump from Maria to quit interrupting. "H-hey..."

"That's slightly correct. The truth was, Lady Kagami was not willing to give up on Lady Tomoe..." The butler then grew a shady tone, "This truth was distorted by the nearby mistresses of other lords... A rumor was spread that Lady Tomoe's mother was disgusted by the child and resorted to having an affair..."

"Wh-what?" Both Dr. Torres and Chief Patel shouted.

"(Who's interrupting now?)" The diagnostician sighed, "Nothing beats the drama of adultery..."

"An ugly lie..." Dr. Rosellini mumbled. She then asked, "What did her mother do in response?"

Hanzou looked to Alicia and answered calmly, "Ignore them." He looked to Gabriel and clarified, "And Dr. Cunningham, I believe 'drama' was not the correct description of what happened."

Gabriel took back what he said. "Uh...so...how about rage from Tomoe's old man?"

"...I suppose that is the only word possible..." The butler disregarded the harsh insults and clarified, "...Lord Tachibana didn't believe the news until the truth was twisted into..."

Kouga, Japan

Tomoe's Quarters

"They say my mother returned to the other tribe to find a new husband...using me as some... medal of disgrace..." Dr. Tachibana had some tone of disgust. "It was not true..!"

The maid fell quiet realizing the subject only brought her mistress anger.

"The most unfortunate news was that when my father returned, he was unable to listen to the truth... He went to attack any of the men the rumors told of. Some were even relatives of my mother's family..." Tomoe breathed slowly then sighed, "...I'm sorry...I just can't..."

The maid stood up and declared, "No, Milady! If what you speak is the truth, you must say-"

"But your life..." Tomoe saw that the maid wouldn't budge. She then smiled and said, "Very well." She sat down, causing the maid to do the same. "My mother took me and left this clan."

"So that's why she was called a traitor-!"

The maid's words reached the ears of Tomoe and quieted her for a moment. "...Eventually, my father learned..." She sounded somewhat embarrassed at first, then her eyes lowered as she grew serious. "Those who spread the rumors were severely punished...He went back to my mother for a formal apology..."

The story sounded more of a terrible mishap rather than a tragedy. "...What...went wrong? Did she not accept?"

"Not that..." Dr. Tachibana folded her hands on her lap and confessed, "Actually, my mother was happy to accept the apology. The one who didn't...was her brother, who was the leader of that clan at the time..."

Names of certain things were uttered in secrecy from the maid she listened.

"They say most of those scars on my father were from this battle..." Tomoe sighed, "My mother covered my eyes, yelling to stop the fight...but they didn't listen...she couldn't watch any further..."

There was silence.

"I was told that she tried to physically intervene...and was killed...by..."

Resurgam First Care

Conference Room

Half of those listening got up from the chairs. The Chief was already standing and began tapping her foot.

"Since I was from the same tribe as Lady Kagame, I was the eyewitness." Hanzou added, killing the moment for most of the doctors.

"Tell us!" The paramedic had both of her hands flat on the table. "Who killed her?"

"What I am about to tell you is highly confidential." The butler warned, "Do not speak of-"

"We got the idea, just spill already." Gabriel groaned as he leaned back, waiting for more rambling from the butler.

"Lord Yoshikage. Or...better known as the father of Milady..."

No one could speak.

"How..? You said the father went to apologize-" Dr. Freebird broke the silence as he got up from the chair. "Why?"

"He didn't go on a rampage from another lie, did he?" Dr. Rosellini said, also getting up, which left Dr. Sartre and Dr. Cunningham in the seats.

Hanzou sighed, "Lady Kagami was buried in an unknown area. Her final wish was peace for the two clans, and that Lady Tomoe lives without discrimination. She and I returned to the Tachibana clan once the farce was over. Lady Kagami's name was no longer spoken." He gave his usual stance as he told his story, "I was a close friend of Lady Tomoe's mother. I personally gave myself to the Tachibana clan to protect this wish."

There was no comment on the sacrifice of the guardian.

"Lady Tomoe has grown to be an independent woman, ever more distant from her father..."

"So why is there an attack now?" Dr. Torres had her hands on her hips. "What happened to that will?"

"Ah." Hanzou bowed in apology. "That I do not know."

Chief Patel was somehow unable to object. The other doctors standing were lowering their heads in thought while Maria began pacing. The conference was already extended, they didn't have much time left.

"Were there any other siblings? What if someone else gained the power...then..." Dr. Sartre struggled as he proposed a theory.

The butler put one hand on his chin. "...Yes, this certainly is possible." He theorized, "I know specifically that the youngest brother may have not understood Lady Kagami's last words. He may have became the Chief and waged war..."

"Well, go there and talk some sense into him!" Esha yelled. She began handing out papers without a word in instruction or advice. "They can't get our endoscopic surgeon in this mess!"

The butler stood unaffected by the command. "I cannot."

The Chief went on by pressing more 'why' and 'what' onto Hanzou, who took in the shock with a penitent expression.

"Either Tomoe told you to stay or you are considered a threat and a possible traitor yourself." Dr. Rosellini said coldly. She was directly across from the butler, who nodded at her words. "I supposed then we can do nothing to change her mind." She went for the door.

Hank was slightly disoriented by the girl's conclusion. "Are you saying there's no hope?"

Dr. Cunningham heard a laugh. He turned around to see Alicia say, "Not without lives being

thrown away, no. It's nearly impossible to save her now." Before anyone could object, she stated, "Tomoe knew the danger; my hope is that she knows how to get out of it."

All the paramedic and boss could do was swear. They knew the same truth.

Dr. Freebird was satisfied with his answer. He looked to the butler and asked, "Do you predict the Tachibana will...succeed in...defending themselves..?" He hoped Hanzou could response with a guarantee rather than an assumption.

"Many may succumb in war. But I believe the Tachibana clan is able to resolve this issue... They are the strongest of the existing clans may I add..." The butler bowed and gave his farewell, "I bid you luck on...securing the peace for this hospital while Milady is elsewhere..." He disappeared as he had came.

"So may the best win..?" Gabriel sounded not so enthusiastic. "That's it."

Suddenly. Maria's heard a ringing noise coming from her pocket. She revealed a cellphone and flipped it open to check the number. "Dammit. I gotta leave." She was about to run off with the phone to her ear until she heard another ringing tone.

"Hold the phone, Maria- Mine's going off, too." Esha slipped a cellphone out of her pocket. "...Darnell?" The Chief motioned to Maria to accept her call.

The paramedic listened for the phone for a few minutes and grew a frightened expression. "What?" She then nodded and said, "I'm on it-!" She closed the phone and gestured the Chief to take her call as she ran off.

The same almost happened to Esha. Once she was off, she said, "We got serious trouble." She had her hand out. "Hank and you kids, get ready for some operations- Gabe, you follow me! And computer, alert the other staff!" She dashed out with Gabriel following.

RONI responded by saying, "_Understood. May the doctors remaining proceed to Operation Rooms B, D, or E. I would recommend that each doctor should use variable types of surgery to treat any patients..."_

Dr. Rosellini knew what that meant for her. "Wait- what happened?"

"We will know soon enough-! I'll use room E-" Dr. Freebird said as he left the room. He, as did many others, left his papers on the table.

CR-SO1 hurriedly informed, "I'll take B..!" He reminded Alicia to make haste as he ran out into the hall.

Kouga, Japan

Council

There was clamor among the elders sitting in two rows across from one another at each side of Lord Yoshikage. The room was well lit, and no commoners were present in the room.

"Presenting Lady Tachibana."

The chatting was put to a stop as the elders raised their heads to the renowned daughter of their Chief, surprised to see less make-up and ornate apparel. "What's the meaning of this?" "How despicable!" "My lord, surely there is a mistake-"

"Silence!" Lord Yoshikage roared; his voice brought a abrupt stop to the words of the elders. His eyes didn't meet with his daughter's as he asked, "Tomoe, what's the meaning of this?"

"I know what has happened, father. I came here not to defend the clan in war, but to resolve this issue once and for all." Dr. Tachibana walked a few steps closer to her father and spoke, "This battle is not between clans, but between you and your brother-"

Tomoe's father closed his eyes and snarled, "He is not of my lineage, nor my blood-"

The daughter interrupted, "He may not be from your blood, but is from your wife- are you saying my mother has no honor in this tribe?" Her purple eyes have not wavered even in the slightest. "We call her a traitor-"

"She left the clan and therefore abandoned her honor-" One of the elders said without fear, "She has betrayed us, and are we to spare her the shame?"

Tomoe's tried to hide her anger, concealing it in her fists, which were unseen because of her long sleeves. She answered, "Yes- my mother left our clan. She was but a victim of rumors and lies; she left the clan and my father's rage to protect me-" She was still looking at Lord Yoshikage. "Is that true, father?"

The elders were talking amongst themselves to confirm Tomoe's statements. The Chief remained silent. One asked him quietly, "Is this true, my lord?"

Lord Yoshikage replied after closing his eyes, "Yes." He couldn't deny the truth any longer, especially since his daughter spoke directly to the council.

The room became quiet with all unsure of what to say next.

"Now that we are clear on the past, is Lady Kagami, my mother, restored of her honor?" Tomoe asked with a face of defiance and confidence.

The father sensed what his daughter would say next and spoke, "...As you perceive it, very well." He then said, "The Tachibana will not fall in this war, I suggest you leave, Tomoe."

"You must tell them." Tomoe didn't regret leaving Resurgam- though her father was sending her back, she could use the opportunity to explain the truth. "The truth of Lady Kagami's death-"

"Tomoe, I said you may leave-"

The daughter didn't show hesitation. "My mother was not assassinated, as she watched you and her elder brother fight, she interfered-"

"Tomoe!" The yell from the father shook the nearby lords. He was standing as he faced his daughter.

"And was put down by your sword!" Lady Tomoe shouted. She rushed to speak before her father could respond, "The Sekkimaru's former leader has kept my mother's wish for peace until his own death- we must remember, and remind them of that will!"

The room became soundless once again.

"Please escort my daughter out." Lord Yoshikage commanded gently, trying to avoid losing any more of his temper. He growled the name of Tomoe's butler, knowing he was the one to tell Tomoe of event.

"Father-!" Tomoe knew two of the clan's warriors were behind her as she said, "I am not abandoning this clan as did my mother." She released herself from the hands of warriors.

The oldest of the elders advised, "You are not. Please consider that Lord Yoshikage has decided to take this risk for your well-being, I suggest you use this opportunity wisely, Lady Tomoe." He then promised, "I'll see Lady Kagami's final will be carried out once more."

Tomoe turned around, regaining her graceful composure. "I trust that you will keep your word." She knew once she leaves the room, she would leave for America. But- she had nothing else to say to her father, for he tried to deny the truth in front of her.

Once Lady Tomoe was escorted outside, the elders began conversing. None of them knew what to believe in.

The leader of them walked to the spot Tomoe once stood. He kneeled and said Lord Yoshikage, "Lady Tomoe was taught to be honest, that I believe." He bowed as he spoke then raised his head and continued, "But her words are considered to be forbidden to speak in this clan. She knew her act could result in consequences; therefore, we have to consider her actions to have purpose. So tell us, my lord, was all she said true? Did Lady Kagami die by your sword?"

Everyone waited for the lord's answer.

Yoshikage opened his eyes and spoke strongly, "Know that her death was by accident. Everything else my daughter had said is correct."

"Then what action should this clan take?" The elder said immediately, sensing the unease from the others.

"None." Lord Yoshikage stood up, revealing a unsheathed sword in his hand. "My daughter knows this is a battle between myself and my wife's younger brother."

The leader of the elder rose with the Chief. "Take that will into consideration." The other elders stood up along with him in agreement. "A simple duel will not solve-"

Lord Yoshikage shook his head and said, "It is not I that has forgotten. It is our opponent that must remember." He walked past the elders and announced, "The council is dismissed."

The elders were stunned to see their lord leave before them. They talked to each other, knowing that he was going to fight a duel.

"What about Lady Tomoe, should we notify her?"

"No- that'll only bring more trouble..!"

The leader spoke to the others, "Do not doubt our lord, he will know how to resolve this battle..." He gestured the others to leave. "I recommend the information we have learned best be kept hidden from any other of our clan, understood?"

All the listening elders nodded. They all prepared to rise up from their sitting position.

"Forgive me for intrusion." A messenger appeared in the center of the room. "There is a report that all transportation with be delayed."

"For how long?" One asked.

"A day's time, at least."

The elders silently looked at each other in despair. Rumors and news alike spread around the clan like wildfire. How can they keep this away from the princess of the clan for at least 24 hours..?

"Send forces to shut off Lady Tomoe from all outside influence. Do not let her grow suspicious."

The eldest commanded. He grumbled to himself, "We have no other choice..."

Resurgam First Care

Operation Room B

Dr. Cunningham was supposedly at Dr. Sartre's aid. Though the diagnostician declared that he was assisting, the surgeon seemed better off on his own. Either that or something was on the the kid's mind. "Tch. Only broken ribs?" Gabriel cared less whether he was useful or not.

CR-SO1 finished suturing the starting incision and stated, "Operation successful- get this one transported..." He quickly prepared the tools for sanitation.

"What's with the rush? That was one of the last of them..." Gabriel groaned as he began moving the patient out.

Dr. Sartre removed his gloves and murmured, "We should check on the others..."

"Hah-" Dr. Cunningham couldn't help smirking. "Never take a break until the job's really done..." He sighed, "Go ahead, I'll take care of here..." Even though the cart he was pushing wasn't close enough, the operation room doors slid open. "Hm..?"

Hank Freebird was at the entrance; what was more surprising was that he was gasping...hard. "Oh...you two...are finished as well?"

"Woah, woah-" The diagnostician released his hold on the cart and saw the sweat on his old friend. "Somethin' wrong, Hank? It's not that the renovation extended the length of the halls or anything, right?" He tossed the humor aside. "Mind explaining why you ran in here?"

The orthopedic surgeon took in a deep breath and said all at once, "Dr. Rosellini has the last patient- it seems that this one is suffering from more than just the injuries from this incident..."

The name caught both of the doctors' attention. "Did you say-" "The other kid?" Gabriel and CR-SO1 exchanged looks and both dashed out.

Hank turned to see the doctors going down the same hall he just ran by. "Wait- Gabriel, the patient..." By the time he spoke, his friend had already turned the corner.

Video Camera Room

The only one waiting in the room was Dr. Torres. "Oh, you two missed the first half." She sounded calm to the two entering. "Alicia and the Chief are on this one..."

"Esha?" Gabriel looked at the screen showing his boss. "(Well, this is endoscopy...)"

_The Chief was on the side of Dr. Rosellini, Injecting stabilizer constantly but to no avail. "Where are these tumors coming from? It's endless! Even the stabilizer's useless!"_

"_Vitals are at 16...Dammit, just keep at it-" Alicia said as she changed operation tools. "We're going to have to ignore the blood pools and hemorrhaging-"_

Dr. Cunningham didn't feel like lighting a cigarette- he just had a hand to his mouth to muffle out his words of 'that's pretty low.' He glanced over at the other spectators for a reaction.

To the diagnostician's surprise, Maria wasn't uttering a word. And the surgeon naturally had no comment. If there was any noise at all, it came from the speakers.

Dr. Freebird , upon entry, was quiet as well. Though he showed exhaustion, nothing was more obvious than his worried face, "How is Dr. Rosellini -"

"If 13 on the monitor is fine, than she's doing... swell." Gabriel's words earned no cheer from the others. When the screen automatically switched rooms, he realized his mistake of leaving the patient- but apparently Hank took care of the job.

Dr. Freebird paused and turned to Dr. Sartre. "Yet you still stand here..."

"An operation can reach a turning point at any time." CR-SO1 turned to the paramedic and asked, "Can we get the video back?"

"Uh, yeah..." Dr. Torres uncrossed her arms and went up to the panel. "Hold on a sec...Um..." She spent a few moments analyzing the rows of switches.

"I guess he's saying we should give her a few seconds..." Dr. Cunningham mumbled. He was finally confident enough to pull out a cigarette and stick it in his mouth.

Hank nodded. "Right- It takes pressure to form diamonds..." He looked off to the side in doubt, despite his quote.

"Here it is..." Maria pressed a button that switched the screen back to the previous room.

"_Dammit-! Vitals critical!" Esha yelled as she stumbled to find more stabilizer. "Do something!"_ She saw the surgeon beside her slowing and shoute_d, "You're not gonna wait for reinforcements, are you?" She continued her search for stabilizer._

"_No, I'm not-!" Alicia uttered as she took in a deep breath. She sighed, "Tell the others I really had no choice."_

_The Chief mouthed 'what' as she turned around as she was looking for stabilizer. _

"Damn-!" The cigarette from Gabriel's mouth fell out as he ran up to the screen. "You idiot! You do have a choice!" Of course his words could only be heard from those behind him. "You're-" He groaned 'killing yourself' then let out a breath.

"The vitals..." Hank said as the deafening screech was toning down from the speakers. "Gabriel...I...don't think this was avoidable..." He watched the extractions being made by each passing second on the screen, impressed yet heavyhearted.

The paramedic didn't feel like loosing her temper- Gabriel already did, and he didn't get much out of it. "Damn." Swearing didn't seem to be much of a solution, either.

"Reckless..." The surgeon in the corner wasn't able to say anything else.

The diagnostician remained fixed on the screen as he said, "Hey kid. You really okay with this? Again?"

"Why would you..." Dr. Sartre saw no reason for asking. But Gabriel wouldn't call Hank or Maria an adolescent.

"I'm not talkin' to the wall behind you." Dr. Cunningham looked back and stated seriously, "I've examined this kid ever since she got here. And you've been-" He paused. "What I meant, is that..." He found himself stuck on what to say- which was rare for himself. "...You really don't have an opinion, huh?"

"_Never cease to amaze me, kid." Esha's voice was at a normal volume as with the vital monitor's pitch. "Vitals recovered. Yep, that's it."_

"_You should have someone run a biopsy on these tumors, this man didn't even know he had them." Dr. Rosellini recommended as she put away the endoscopic equipment._

"_You go get a break, I'll get Emma in here..." The Chief winked as she pointed to the exit. "Get going before someone breaks in here and yells at ya."_

"_Thanks..." Alicia had a hand to her forehead, her eyes closed as she slowly headed to the doors._

There was a silence for the four in the room.

"...It has already been done." Dr. Sartre began walking out of the room with no further comment.

Maria followed him out, muttering to herself.

"Gabriel... Would you like to go out with me and Claire..? For lunch..." Dr. Freebird turned to the diagnostician when the screen showed a different room.

"You go yourself. I got Joshua to deal with." Gabriel picked up the cigarette that dropped earlier and slipped it in his lab coat pocket, then pulled out another from a different pocket. "...I also have mail for the kid..." He revealed a white envelope that was slightly crumpled from being put behind his lab coat.

"Oh...well..." Hank didn't know if he should apologize or give sympathy to his friend. It would sound offensive nonetheless. "Goodbye then..." He left behind the diagnostician in the room by himself.

"(...This definitely looks like the one from yesterday...)" Gabriel was more focused on the mail than his friend's farewell. Also, there were several words spoken by Esha and the kid yesterday that weren't giving him any relief...

_*Commencing Flashback*_

_He had just came back to Esha's office to declare he was finished with the round of papers._

"_Oh, you're still around?" Chief Patel received a glare from the diagnostician and looked back at her desk. "Luckily for you I'm out-" She then cocked her eyebrow and picked up a white envelope. "Huh? I don't remember another one of these being here."_

"_Maybe that's because you weren't paying attention."_

"_Or maybe it just got here, genius." Esha snapped as she tossed the envelope to the floor for Gabriel to pick up. "Get it delivered."_

_Dr. Cunningham groaned, "Today?"_

"_I'll let the recipient do whatever she wants to do with you if you can't get her mail sent on time."_

_The diagnostician looked down. "Damn. (The kid...again?)" He then laughed, "Hey, you blind? Read the date. This isn't supposed to get delivered-"_

_Esha folded her hands on the desk. "Then hold onto it. I'm sick of seeing those shiny envelopes here." She changed her focus to the paperwork on her desk. "And if I had any eye problems, it's be from that."_

"_White isn't shiny..." Gabriel sighed as he left._

_*Commencing Second Flashback*_

_After tossing the envelope at Alicia, Gabriel pulled out a cigarette. "Tch. It's from your dear Esha Patel."_

"_Actually, it's not." Dr. Rosellini said._

_It was that moment he noticed some distaste in the girl's expression. Before she opened her mouth to change the subject, he could tell there was some negative emotion towards his delivery._

"_So, what do you know about Tomoe so far?"_

_He spaced out that moment. "Huh?" _

"_...You know going over there is a waste of time, right?"_

_Gabriel was able to answer then. "What? You mean..."_

_*End Flashback*_

"(...Now I really wanna open this up.)" The diagnostician sighed, "I'm giving this to her tomorrow..."

Hallway

Dr. Sartre was walking down the corridor with heavy worries about his co-worker- more the reason why he had better hurry to check on her condition. He hid his real 'opinion' back then, but he wasn't going to hold back this time.

He found Alicia slumped in a chair catching her breath. Where she was sitting was still quite the distance from her office.

"Are you alright?" His question went unanswered. Looking at the side, he realized that he should take advantage of that fact he saw the operation. "...Do...you need any help..?" Though keeping a secret was his worst ability.

The girl looked too fatigued to notice. "...No need to worry about me." She got up, then almost fell back down. "!..agh-"

The surgeon stopped himself from springing into action. "(I can't just stop ignoring this...)" He closed his eyes and spoke, "Why did you use that ability? Even with that virus, it can still damage-"

"I know when my time will come." Dr. Rosellini sat back down, knowing that the act was up.

Dr. Sartre turned around. He couldn't let his anger show- he knew the same was with Alicia. They were stuck. Each of them couldn't argue at one another; at least not when the problem was repeating...

Before he could respond, Alicia lightened the tension by mocking herself, "Rosalia can't protect her parent's stupidity from getting out of control..." She bit her lip, attempting to hide her smile. "Almost the same with me and my husband... I guess we're both clumsy. Maybe just me..." The girl finally sighed, though she couldn't be proud of her humor, her ability to make fun of herself was...brilliant.

CR-SO1 was out of words and time. She had already changed the subject, it would be unwise of him to switch it back, and risk to getting made fun of... "Clumsy..?" But for them being surgeons, that word he surely doubted. "(...Professor Sartre...was.)" He dared not to start relating himself with that word, even if everyone around was affiliated to it.

Alicia only saw the doubt on his face. "...And don't get me wrong, I know Albert was ten times clumsier that me- even though he was skilled in his profession." Her eyes lit up as she said, "Hope that didn't catch onto you. It did to me, and I was only met him so many times..!" She got up from the seat and began going to her office. "See you later, then."

The surgeon didn't think the conversation was an ordinary, pleasant one. "W-wait..." He saw the girl turned around, the signs of laughter gone from her face. "How well did you two know each other..?"

"So you aren't satisfied with the statement of 'just friends?'" The smile returned as the girl said, "Hmm... if you want to know more..." She hesitated. Usually she would like to keep some information to herself and let the surgeon mumble it out. "(Here's my chance to annoy him...) That's just it... You might not believe me if I told you..." She then thought to herself, "(I think I sent the wrong message...Maybe he'll not notice that mistake...)"

As to her prediction the surgeon was unmoved. He just looked to the side- which was enough for her to chortle at. "(...Is she...hiding something..?) Then..."

"Don't get too curious..." Dr. Rosellini left the surgeon as continuing her way down the hall. She hoped that her failure to get any suspense didn't stir him too much. "(...Why do I get the hard questions..?)"

Dr. Sartre was unsure if he should be taking her words of 'don't get too curious' lightly or not.

Conference Room

Morning, Next Day

The doctors and Chief took their spots, all still feeling awkward and empty without their endoscopic surgeon nearby to greet them.

"Any news of Tomoe?" Naturally Maria was first to ask.

Esha sighed and motioned over to the spot next to her- where the infamous ninja butler had appeared before. "That old man's not coming, so I got nothin' to say..." She filed up her papers and announced, "You know what? You all come back in the afternoon..." Her excuse: "I don't think anything will happen if we just stand here... Yesterday's patients are the focus right now, that's it."

"You know I hate afternoon conferences..." Gabriel grumbled. He won't have any time to head out to the rooftop...

"You wanna pass out the stuff now?" Chief Patel flaunted a stack of papers and sighed, "Stop complaining." Somehow, when she said those words, the others in the room went awfully quiet- as if she and the diagnostician were the only ones there. "...I wasn't talking about you guys."

The paramedic murmured, "You know, if Tomoe was here...she'd be in the middle of this..."

"Oh- kid... I got something..." Gabriel pulled out the white envelope. He immediately corrected himself when he saw Maria smirk. "Er... I meant, your dear Esha Patel had this."

"'Our.'" The Chief stated. "And I told you get rid of that yesterday..." She glanced at the girl and declared, "It's not even from me, actually. Who's the lovebird?"

The girl was showing antipathy in the shadows as the Chief spoke. She snatched the envelope from the diagnostician's hands without a word said in gratitude.

"Ticked off?" Dr. Cunningham cocked his eyebrow, not appreciating the thanks he's getting for his mail delivery. "Don't take out the temper on me. I'm just doing my job."

Dr. Freebird let out a breath hopelessly, knowing his friend was easily provoked to make harsh remarks.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Torres usually didn't care if Gabriel was get aggravated, but it was often herself to show her frustration directly. "Don't tell me the Chief is...Who's the idiot messing with you?"

"It's not that." Dr. Rosellini stated.

Esha put down her papers, sensing there was big problem- even though it had nothing to do with business, she wasn't going to let her employee be whisked away like Tomoe did. "You've been getting a lot of mail...Exactly where are those letters coming from?"

"...I guess it's really that important." The edge of the white envelope was torn off; the girl read the letter first, leaving the blank back for the others to read.

"Yep, definitely looks like some stalking idiot to me." Gabriel grumbled sarcastically.

"Like who would listen to you?" Maria growled as she was about to go up to Alicia to get the answer herself.

"Why that's insulting..." The diagnostician sneaked a cigarette to his mouth and exited the room, but he stayed in the hall, waiting for either Esha or Maria to shout out the long-awaited truth of the so-called 'shiny envelopes.'

Dr. Freebird stood near the doorway, listening to the conversation brewing.

Before the paramedic took the paper out of the girl's hand, Dr. Sartre was noticed the symbol on the top of the letter. "The...federal government?" The remembered seeing that same insignia once in a while during his wrongfully sentence... "...Are you still working..."

"No. They just want me back." Dr. Rosellini muttered, "...sick."

"What? You worked-" Chief Patel trailed off. She then stated, "Are you an idiot- those guys give big bucks!"

"You would know if you were there before." The girl replied darkly. "The only reason they would want me back is for me to research...you-know-what...(Myself?)"

Maria paced back to her spot. As she turned around, she asked, "You can refuse...right?"

"Based on her public status... perhaps it would not end well if she refuses..." Dr. Freebird remembered that day in the mall when they ran into the band of thugs- his job of fending off the crowd was not an easy one.

Maria and Esha had their mouths ready to declare their opinions, but Alicia sighed, "We know what they can do. But nevertheless, I'm not going back there..."

"Humph. That's good. I'm not letting them get their hands on my best surgeons..." The Chief grumbled as she distributed several papers. "Hey, where's Gabe..?" She saw Maria shrug and complained, "Now I have to be the messenger..." She stomped out of the room and announced, "Cancel that afternoon meeting, this one was good enough. Let it be his fault for not staying for this one." Esha was busy on her announcement and completely missed Gabriel's presence.

The diagnostician reentered when the paramedic followed the Chief out. "Nobody has manners these days..." He glanced at the girl. "The gov, eh? Sounds like trouble."

It wasn't surprising that he found out, or that he eavesdropped, for Dr. Rosellini. What was bothering her was the fact he said it directly at her face. "If you must know...It's their last time."

"How do you-" Dr. Sartre was about to say 'know,' but the diagnostician was ahead of him.

"What's so different this time?" Gabriel asked. Other than the 'shiny' envelope and a fancy yet useless letter, what could have been different?

Dr. Rosellini shredded up the paper and explained, "...I hate to say it... I just tore up something written by...the president." She prepared for a few yells of surprise.

"The..." "President..?" Hank and CR-SO1 both uttered- one too stunned to say much else, the other...about the same.

"(How can she be so casual about this? It's not every other day that you get a letter from a president...) That's kinda rude, don't 'cha think?" Gabriel joked despite his own shock.

"I think he's not expecting a reply anyway. You could try to read it, if you're that curious." She threw the shreds at the diagnostician (aiming for the hair, specifically). She walked out of the room with a grin on her face.

"H-hey!" Dr. Cunningham felt as if he was getting rained with confetti. "There's a recycling bin here you know! And I'm not the janitor!"

"Well..." Hank looked at his companion covered up in paper and excused himself, "I have an operation soon... I'll see you two later..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Gabriel sighed after seeing Hank abandon him turned around to the kid. "Is she always like this..?" He began picking up the pieces one by one, starting by dusting his head of hair.

Dr. Sartre looked at the doorway and answered, "As in hiding herself, then...yeah."

"Tch..." Gabriel said as he picked up the last few pieces on the floor. "What I would give to see her lose it for real..."

The surgeon didn't understand what the smoking diagnostician meant. "What..?"

"I just wanna know how bad she's taking it- once Tomoe's back...well, the chance would be gone..." Gabriel headed over to a blue bin in the corner and sighed, "You know, she caught me when I really lost it... I guess I just want to get even..."

Those words were what the surgeon least expected. "...I see. Then...uh...good luck."

"Did you just say 'good luck' at me?" The diagnostician chuckled. "Leave that for her..." He waved as he exited the room, "You should really get yourself a name, kid. Later."

CR-SO1 lowered his eyes. His namelessness didn't come into mind until now- after all, there were other things to worry about.

* * *

**Aargh! I went way over the duedate..!**

**(internet connections are driving me nuts...)**

**I have nothing to say other than...uh...**

**Hey, how many of you guys would be interested in reading a fluff fic focused on Albert Sartre and Alicia in the past...? Maybe not fluff...**

**Oh, I had some drawings for this fic, but the scanner's out since the internet is being mean.**


	35. Chapter 35 Trapped Memories

A/N: 7000 word chapter and a long note at the end (1000 words). I took in the fact that the last chapter really lacked detail. This chapter was had less plot, so I had the chance to make those one liners into several liners...mini-paragraphs. So hopefully you guys won't skim...

P.S. Italics are usually used for digital or electronic noises/sounds, btw. Bold print is being use in here once, so don't a heart attack when you see it. (I know, I didn't use bold in a long time...)

* * *

Resurgam First Care

Hallway

Next Morning- 7:46 AM

Dr. Sartre and Dr. Rosellini was walking from the hospital garage to the lobby after a silent car ride. The surgeons were walking at different speeds and were becoming more distant by the second.

The one ahead, Alicia, couldn't keep the word 'government' out of her mind. She was trying to walk out her early morning temper at the same time and avoiding any discussion with the surgeon behind her. The stress was beginning to overwhelm her.

CR-SO1 already noticed the temperamental side of the girl that raced past him, but there was nothing he could say that could reach her. At least, nothing that won't spark any negative reactions. All he could do was lower his head and continue on with his job.

Dr. Rosellini grumbled at herself. Her foul mood wasn't going to pass, and nightmares from last night only contributed to the tension. She kept her head high; waiting for Tomoe's return may require an awful lot of patience from her, but it would be much less then what the Chief and Maria have to deal with. Still, it was starting to become to much pressure to handle.

The other doctor thought much the same. Though he would rather stay out of the others' business, this was getting serious. Everyone seemed to be miserable. That and the recent events were enough to affect their work. It was clear to him that the diagnostician and Chief were early influenced by Dr. Tachibana's missing presence. As for Alicia, the coincidence of arrival of government letters brought misfortune.

The two really didn't know what to do. They couldn't make Tomoe appear, nor can they abandon their duties...

"This is impossible!"

Alicia turned around to look at the surgeon- he was staring at her. Neither of them made the outcry.

The increasing sound of high heels were coming from behind them- Chief Patel.

"Aargh! Look at all of these! How can they be adding new patients when-" Esha was holding a crate of jammed files; the outcry of 'this is impossible' most likely resulted from a file that fell on the floor. "Hey, kid, can you pick that up-" She tried to hold the crate on her knee, but her arm couldn't reach very far.

CR-SO1 immediately collected the fallen papers and placed them on top of the crate.

Dr. Rosellini watched the whole scene. Her arms were crossed- she was contemplating the amount of patients that were being added from the size of the crate. "Why are they giving us more patients?"

"One of the neighboring hospitals is shutting down, that's what they told me." Esha sighed and mumbled sarcastically, "Perfect timing." She then looked past the surgeons and widened her eyes. "Oh my god..!"

Dr. Rosellini eyes were closed when she asked, "Any news of Tomoe's return..?" She noticed the surgeon looking past her as well and turned around.

An Asian woman in a red kimono and a lab coat stood not too far from them. Her face was lit up with a smile. "Good morning." Her facial expression shifted as she said, "I hope my untimely departure didn't cause too much-"

"Tomoe!" Chief Patel shouted as she passed the crate to Dr. Sartre in a rush to hug the endoscopic surgeon. "You're such a- nevermind, welcome back!" She was about to call Tomoe a worrywart. "Next time you should really give us a heads up."

The missing words of 'what were you thinking' surprised the surgeons, but seeing it was Tomoe, it was unreasonable for the Chief to ask such a question...for now.

"It's nice to see that you came back safely." With all else aside, Dr. Rosellini went on her way, realizing half of her troubles have been lifted. "See you later." Unfortunately, her relief went unnoticed, and leaving only made Dr. Tachibana's worries grow.

"Oh..." Tomoe lowered her eyes. She felt even worse when Chief sighed about how hard Alicia had worked.

Dr. Sartre was about to make chase (after getting the crate down on the floor, which he had some struggle in doing), knowing that he and Dr. Rosellini were assigned to perform a difficult procedure together soon. Another voice calling for him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey kid, you see the other kid around-" Dr. Cunningham entered the lobby from the opposite wing with a white envelope in hand. When he spotted Tomoe being welcomed by the Chief, he discontinued walking. "T-Tomoe...you're back..." He sounded more disappointed than eased.

Before the diagnostician could ask anything more, Esha began lamenting about the item in his hands. "Oh, I told you about how much I hated those envelopes and you come up here with it...you really are useful." She completely blocked Gabriel's path. "I'm wondering, do you ever listen to other people?" Without a warning, she lectured about work ethics in front of him.

Gabriel couldn't be any more annoyed. He knew what was in the letter, and he'd rather open it himself than deliver it. But, he was nice enough to try to ask for permission before doing so. Now his chivalry got him in a mess with Esha.

Dr. Tachibana took advantage of the distraction and asked the surgeon next to her, "Dr. Sartre, do you happen to know what may be bothering Dr. Rosellini- I mean, Alicia..?"

CR-SO1 flinched as he hurried to think of a decent answer- one that wouldn't reveal too much. "Well..." He obviously had problems finding one without lying being necessary.

"Was it that she was forced to many endoscopic operations...Or...was there an emergency the days I was gone..?" Tomoe's face was showing her panic. "(If only there was no delay to my return, then...) Please, I must know..!"

Two questions and one imperative at once. "There was a lot of stress..." The surgeon knew his answer was too vague, so he added, "But there wasn't anything we couldn't control... We...managed."

The answer didn't satisfy Tomoe. "Surely there was more than..." She waited for the Chief to turn her attention to her questions. "I'll ask the Chief..."

Esha was busy with Gabriel. Actually, she was giving a soap opera rather than a speech. "I completely blanked out when I saw that stupid envelope on my desk. And you know what? It was during a call from the board-"

Dr. Cunningham found this amusing. "(Didn't know she was this easily distracted... even I can focus more than her...)"

"You better get that thing out of my sight-" Chief Patel scratched her head and closed her eyes, in hopes that when she looks at the diagnostician's hand once more, there would just be the usual cigarette. No, better if that wasn't there, either. "I don't care if that was from the g-"

"Esha-!" Gabriel growled. The envelope was already inside his lab coat and done with, but the Chief was about to spill too much to the listening Tomoe- a mistake that cannot be taken back. "You still have these two behind you to talk to. Chat with them. I gotta work." His eyes told a different story. He left with nothing else to say.

The Chief bit her lip; feeling frustrated and embarrassed from almost being ostracized by the diagnostician, she turned around to address those behind her. "Oh, you two still here?"

"Chief Patel, may I ask what has happened the past few days..?" Dr. Tachibana looked as she used the last of her patience. "I must know what is...causing concern..."

Esha glanced at Dr. Sartre. "And you..?" She needed to stall, so she could come up for an idea to how reply to Tomoe's request or just divert the focus somehow."What do you want?" She was hinting to him to help change the subject by shifting looks to Tomoe.

CR-SO1 felt helpless. He wasn't the best at socializing, thus was totally useless. This would be the situation where he would appreciate having Alicia around. Though, if she was here, there would be no point for Tomoe to ask him and the Chief for an explanation. "I was wondering..." He thought of endoscopy and asked, "Exactly how many fields is Dr. Rosellini capable of working in...?"

Chief Patel was thrilled that the surgeon actually thought of an effective question. "That's a pretty good question." She decided to wing the answer. "I did a little research a little white back...It turns out..." Suddenly, she remembered something. "(Wait, I did...!)" Esha ran back to the crate.

Tomoe didn't feel as rejected, as she was interested in the result of the Chief's study. "I recall the time where we were deciding to allow Alicia to join Resurgam... I believe you said she was able in almost all fields..."

"...When I double checked that..." Esha's face lost all cheer as she pulled a file out. "I never seen this before," She opened the file and gave it to the surgeons.

Tomoe and CR-SO1 had no distinct expression at first, but as Esha flipped the pages one by one for them, they almost seemed to show disbelief.

"It's not...impossible to be an intern in everything these days..." Esha said in a low voice. "The first time I skimmed though this, I thought that's what it said. It's..." She couldn't handle the immense pressure of announcing the next words. So she just commanded, "Look at it now."

"...It is written that she's..." Dr. Tachibana skipped to the last page. "A specialist...in..." She then folded back all the pages to show the amount of paper that the loose staples were able to hold. "Everything..." She looked at the Chief. "How is this..."

"I made sure it wasn't the printer." Esha confirmed. Her instincts told her that this was the reason behind the 'shiny' envelopes. She had her eyes to the surgeon. "Is that why they want her?"

Dr. Tachibana's face was blank. "What?" She closed the file. "Who is..." This was where she began to feel left out.

"...I don't know." Dr. Sartre turned around, still unable to get an understanding of what he just saw. He started walking back to his office in a hurry and in thought- the new mystery for him was: how can Alicia keep quiet for so long?

Tomoe was left in the lobby alone, puzzled by all the secrets being keep from her. Not long, more staff members came to greet her. Even with the many friends that came, her worries lingered.

Just what happened?

Dr. Kimishima's Office

9:25 AM

Naomi was at her paper-filled desk. Her right hand was holding her cellphone to her ear as she waited for a response. Her left hand was tapping rhythmically on a neat file. Her eyes, however, were focused on an image on her computer.

"_Hello?_"

The medical examiner stopped tapping. "Dr. Rosellini, is it? Make sure he is gone." She switched hands to hold her phone to her left ear and put her right hand on the computer mouse.

"_He's already left for his office._" The voice showed no sign of surprise. "_So, did you gain any information..?_"

"We had our lab run a biopsy...on the unknown disease the deceased had in her..." Dr. Kimishima then sighed, "Because of the danger of infection, it took until now." She heard a rustle of papers on the line as she asked, "We sent a photo. Can you tell us anything?"

There was the noise of typing every few seconds. Then two words were spoken, "_A shell._"

Naomi leaned forward to inspect the picture herself. "What?" She was positive that her agent had not sent an image of the sands of a beach; the 'pathogen' wasn't even close to a spiral shape. "Could you explain that?"

Dr. Rosellini cleared her throat and explained in short, "_Comparing it to my own strain, the basic part that causes youth here is much smaller...so it's weaker._" Her words caused the forensic expert to raise an eyebrow.

"And the lethality... or should I say the mortality rate?"

"_If this has accumulated in a host, death is almost inevitable." _A sharp breath could be heard. Alicia then added, "_I would like to mention something about the victim..._"

Dr. Kimishima leaned back in her office chair slightly and said, "You may continue." She pulled out the file marked with a name in bold print.

"_Her age is considerably smaller than mine. Correct?"_

Naomi didn't need to check the information. "Is this to prove the lack of effectiveness of the virus?" She cited from memory, "This so-called 'Sara' was not even half your age..."

"_Yes. I'd imagine that she decreased in age at the same pace but from a younger age." _The girl from the other line gave her prediction._ "She would have been made a sinner much later than myself, as she was still alive when I met her. I think the word 'recently' is a good description."_

"I agree." Naomi closed the victim's records and asked, "Can you tell us anything else?"

"_The goal behind this was not to seek a fountain of youth, it was to create a deadly virus. It would be safe to say that this must be solved soon or else death would wreak havoc on earth..." _The doctor on the line rambled for a few more seconds then said, "_Good luck_."

The call ended; Naomi flipped the cellphone shut and placed it in the corner of her desk. She paused to think for the next course of action to take. "Little Guy, can you hear me?" When she heard he agent respond, she asked in high expectations, "Any breakthroughs?"

"_Not yet._" Navel decided to mention something else to ease the medical examiner's disappointment. "_Oh, the media is going to show some interviews today- they're going to cover someone from one of our cases last year..._"

Usually Dr. Kimishima cared less about the media's actions, but since she had little options to choose from at the moment, she may as well be informed of some events. "Who?"

"_I heard it was...uh..._" The agent stumbled to find a proper name. "_One of the doctors at Resurgam-" _He murmured 'what was her name' out of a lack of information.

The agent's expertise somewhat baffled Naomi. "Are you referring to Alicia Rosellini? I was just on the phone with her." She sighed, "So the media is on her again?"

"_I heard it was something to prove her innocence or something..."_

"Innocence?" Dr. Kimishima felt as she should've laughed, but she could only sigh, "She was always the victim. Are you referring to the blame that the public is putting on her?"

The agent answered, "Yes...but..." His doubt was evident as he said, "Dr. Kimishima, she was the spouse of-"

"Little Guy-!" Naomi was not at all amused by her agent's inability to look at the large picture. "He was victim in the beginning as well. That has no connection to how guilty or not the relative- the wife, is. She's innocent."

The medical examiner suddenly went silent. "(...Unlike...us.)" Being at war with herself during a case was foolish, but somehow...she just couldn't put it aside at the moment.

What she wanted to erase the most happened to be a permanent scar on her life.

"_Dr. Kimishima, we have something...about the case... but the information is coming from an unknown source..."_

The agent's words couldn't come at a better time. "Go ahead." Naomi folded her hands and prepared for new information. "We need to solve this soon. We'll take the data and see if it can help us with anything and learn if it is reliable or not."

Dr. Cunningham's Office

10:28 AM

Gabriel Cunningham, the 'Master of Deduction,' was indulging in his cup of coffee while two children were running wildly in his room and Rapid Operation Networked Intelligence was listing something he didn't need to know. It was that time when he could care less of anything in the world.

"Hey, doc...you have a TV in here... right?" Alyssa Breslin, who arrived in the last hour with Joshua, was seated in the couch in hopes that the doctor would answer with 'yes.' "That computer..." She looked at RONI's blue screen in high hopes.

"Oh, I think there's some special report on the news today..." Joshua sat next to Alyssa and pleaded, "Can we see it?"

Before the diagnostician could give his permission, RONI turned on to television mode by the request of the children. Gabriel objected, "Hey- don't forget I'm the doctor..!" He then read the headline on the screen. "Alicia..? Hey RONI, change the channel-"

The two on the couch began complaining, "Hey-!" "No, I wanna see!" Joshua and Alyssa partnered up and said together, "We wanna see!"

"Fine, watch the news..." Gabriel gave up at the spot and left the room promptly. When he opened the door, Dr. Sartre was there with the diagnostician's cellphone in his hands. "Woah-" He shut the door then asked, "Don't tell me she sent you here to return that..."

"Were you heading somewhere?" The cellphone was swiped away from the surgeon as asked. He then felt unnoticed when the diagnostician pulled out a cigarette in front of him. "What are you-"

Gabriel hesitated on what he was about to decide next. "Get in here for a moment." He dragged the surgeon into his office. "Look at the media with these kids for a bit. I'll be back in a sec." Without saying anything to Joshua and Alyssa, he went out of the office and made a turn down the halls.

CR-SO1 couldn't understand the reasoning from Dr. Cunningham's actions until he heard Joshua shout, "Oh hi, doctor..! Your friend's on the news today..." The boy was happily seated on the couch and was pointing at RONI.

Alyssa added, "It's Miss..." Unlike the one next to her, she didn't seem to be joyful. "Right now they're interviewing some old couple...but they're talking about her..."

Dr. Sartre murmured, "What?" He then walked to the back of the room and watched the screen carefully. His composure wasn't lost as he realized those being interviewed were the parents of the patient with the acute lung cancer. He read 'Parents of Miracle Patient Speak Out' on the first headline; the line right under read clearly: 'Is Rosellini a savior or criminal?'

"_How did you feel when you learned that your son was being operated on by the renowned doctor called the 'angel with black wings?'"_ The reporter showed a hint of disgust, but it was too small to prove what his opinion was.

The husband of the couple was completely silent. The wife spoke for him, "_Actually...we weren't informed until our son went into the operation room and the procedure already began..." _She then added on before any more questions could be asked, "_But this doctor saved our son. Please don't bring up anything about how she's guilty or what the public has accused her of being. All we have to say is..." _

The husband spoke regretfully, "We_ would like to thank her. That's it. We don't want to get involved in any trouble that she has with the people..."_

After hearing the words spoken, the two children weren't able to comment on anything. They both were questioning the details of the events, for they didn't know any of the happenings regarding their now-infamous friend at the hospital.

Joshua finally was able to muster enough courage to ask the one behind him, "Wait...she's your friend, right? Both of you two are great doctors...so why are they..." He then cut himself off.

Dr. Sartre remained his quiet composure. He said honestly, "We...are frequently...blamed for some things." He wanted to share his view of their innocence, but he knew that the children were still too young to comprehend the complexity of the world's media and society... He himself wasn't too comfortable talking about that subject in the first place.

As the news began to cover the weather forecast, the surgeon heard that there was another interview coming in a few minutes, so he chose to stay for awhile longer. During the wait, he wondered where the diagnostician went.

Rooftop

10:41 AM

Dr. Rosellini was sitting in the center of the diagnostician's favorite spot in the hospital. She was looking up at the puffs of cloud in the sky drifting aimlessly. Her face wasn't back to her usual peaceful expression, as she was still stressed by the recent occurrences.

When Gabriel arrived to this scene, he groaned, "You have no consistency..." He didn't like searching for the girl, but he wasn't displeased by the choice of location. "(At least RONI isn't here.)"

Alicia didn't turn her head, but her eyes strayed to the side. She recognized that Gabriel had something in his mind concerning her and asked, "What do you want now?" She sounded tired in a way.

The diagnostician let out a sigh as he approached the girl sitting on the ground. He got the envelope from his lab pocket and threw it to the ground beside her and said, "You're on the news today."

Dr. Rosellini didn't know what to do- though she wanted to yell at the doctor, she felt that he meant for her to explain something to him. All she could say was, "What about it?"

Hearing the attitude coming from her, he wasn't all too surprised. "You think they're covering you up?"

"What?"

Gabriel turned and walked past the girl and said, "The gov. Some politician's gonna get interviewed about stuff that has you in it. The old couple that was here during your operation on the kid with the lung cancer is on TV, too." He went straight to his point, "Don't you think it's kinda odd that they bring you up now?"

Alicia didn't mutter a thing in response, which led the diagnostician to believe that she agrees with him. "Why do you care?" Her cold words didn't help with finding a solution.

"Don't be like Maria when she's ticked..." Gabriel liked seeing people flustered, not pissed off. He then grew serious and answered, "Well, you're one of my more...troublesome patients." The real answer was 'payback,' but it was too obvious, do he didn't say it. "So, you up here to deal with the temper or to jump off, hoping everything will be fine right after?"

Dr. Rosellini stood up, forgetting the discourtesy she just received. She started walking for the stairwell, but stopped and noted randomly, "I hate heights." She heard the diagnostician laugh a bit at the irony and smirked at herself. "And if I were to kill myself, I have a less...messy method."

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair. "Good point there, kid." As he heard footsteps going away, he asked, "So, what did Naomi say?" Turning around, he saw the girl stop at the door.

Alicia closed her eyes and said, "You know too much already, ask her yourself." She started to step down the stairs and added before the door closed, "But thanks for the news."

Though her gratitude wasn't all too pleasing, the diagnostician shrugged and found himself alone on the rooftop- the way it should be. He then went back to pick up the envelope and tore it open, seeing that the girl wouldn't hold him accountable for anything.

_'To Alicia Rosellini:_

_It has been made clear that you wish not to accept the job at-'_

Dr. Cunningham skipped the beginning section and skimmed down to the middle.

_'...There is still a spot reserved in Caduceaus USA if you are ever to change your mind. In the meantime...'_

"Caduceaus..?" He skipped to the last line.

_'Sincerely, Derek Stiles.'_

There was a breeze beginning to grow stronger. Gabriel paused for that moment, then ripped the letter in half. "Derek, huh? Wonder what got you so generous..." He shredded the halves even more then let the wind blow some off the pieces away. He kept some of the scraps for the recycling bin when he reentered the building. "Can't blame ya. Some guys just don't give up..."

Dr. Rosellini's Office

11:13 PM

Returning to her room after short operation, Alicia was not looking forward to sorting papers. In fact, this was the one day she wouldn't mind leaving early. There just too many things on her agenda and mind. Perhaps she should have the neighboring surgeon do the paperwork...

As she got a pen out of her desk drawer, she noticed the rusted recorder next to the mess of writing utensils. "(...It got returned...)" Minutes were wasted as she thought of what to do.

Dr. Rosellini put her pen back and reached for the recorder. She placed the device on the center of the desk and sighed. Without thinking twice, she pressed a button that started up the recording from where it last stopped. She recalled the words spoken before she stopped it last time. "...('I'm going to' what?)"

"..._end...the ones who ruined our lives... I may overdo it. But it's too late to turn back. I wish I didn't want revenge so much from the beginning. It was wrong... You know what I really wanted...right?_"

The wife of the one behind the voice paused the recording and got up from her desk to sit at the hospital bed in her office. "...You just wanted me...no...everyone...to be..." She closed her eyes, reluctant to continue with her answer. She pressed the play button unknowingly.

"_I'm not going to let anyone fall into their hands again, though what I'm doing isn't going to make you happy, it's enough to teach them a lesson. Just forget me._" The voice was growing weaker and quieter.

Listening to her spouse's words, she couldn't help but mutter with her teeth clenched, "Idiot..." She then cried, "Why couldn't you just leave them all alone..?" She knew that all of that effort achieved nothing in the end, which was good, since many lives were spared; but all of that same effort was wasted, and it was something she hated to see. "You always worked so hard, and it's always in vain..."

The recording was still going. "_...You're not crying, right? That's the last thing I want to happen. Just get angry at me- I rather have that..."_

Alicia raised her head and looked at the recorder in shock. The voice in the device spoke as if it knew everything going on. "...(He...thought ahead...)"

"_That's...all I have to say. I shouldn't say anything else to you after what I did. I guess I can't apologize, either...If you think you can forgive me; later you won't be able to. Continue living with Rosalia...without me." _The recording ended with not another word.

Dr. Rosellini picked up the device and held it up in preparation to throw it across the room. She held back and sobbed. "That's it..?" She held the recorder tightly as she had her fist in the bed, ready to object to every word the deceased husband said.

A knock could be heard on the door of the office.

The girl wiped away her few tears, the lack of number was because of her stress in outside events and her own anger. The recorder was slipped into the office drawer where it was found. Alicia went to the door, made sure her composure was back, and checked to see that she looked fine before opening. "What is it?"

CR-SO1 was at the doorway. His hands held a stack of books and files. "I wanted to return-" He then saw that Alicia's face was much rosier than usual. "Did something happen?" And he could tell that it wasn't as simple as blushing.

The girl turned her head away and backed into her office without answering. She went to her desk and gave room for the surgeon to enter.

Dr. Sartre decided to drop the question. Quietly shelving away the books and placing the files on top of the shelf, he saw that Alicia was still on a bad mood. When he was about to leave, he paused and notified, "On the news...there was-" The girl tilt her head in his direction and caused him to stop.

"A little bird told me what happened already..." Dr. Rosellini then regretted calling the diagnostician a bird. "Anything else?" She tried not to sound irritated at the surgeon, but it couldn't be helped.

"...Dr. Tachibana sent a letter..." CR-SO1 pointed to the top of the stack of files. There laid a folded piece of stationery addressed to Dr. Rosellini.

Alicia looked at the letter then at the surgeon curiously. She smiled weakly and sighed, "Finally...It's been a long time since I actually received a letter from someone other than them..." Standing up to get the piece of paper, she held her balance by placing her hand on the desk. Her legs were really weak- the stress was beginning to affect her physically...

The surgeon watched the girl grumble about her gracelessness. He went up to the door then heard Alicia ask, "Tomoe wants to invite me out for lunch since she thinks the coast is clear..." The girl doubted the news that morning helped, but it seemed convincing that it was safe enough to be out in the open. "Do you mind getting lunch late today? We should be back before the afternoon meeting... I'll bring you something to eat then."

He replied, "I don't mind." The conference was postponed by Chief Patel since Tomoe's return started a commotion. It was to be held at 1:3o PM. "When are you leaving?"

Dr. Rosellini looked at the clock hanging above the doorway and said, "Right now it's almost eleven forty... I'm leaving with Tomoe right before noon." She sat back down at her desk and muttered, "Fifteen or so more minutes." The girl glanced at the surgeon and made a request before he entered the hall, "You don't mind doing extra paperwork...do you?"

CR-SO1 looked back and answered, "Yours..?" A few seconds ticked by before he nodded.

In response to his agreement, Alicia stood up from her desk and went further into the room. "Thank you- pens are in the top right drawer and patient files are on the same side of the desk..." She took off her lab coat and then recalled the recorder being in the same drawer; the other doctor didn't seem to notice it.

Dr. Sartre counted the number of new patient files versus the other papers- there were eleven patients added. Comparing to his, it wasn't much of a difference. It didn't seem as large as a change the Chief complained about, but if every other doctor in the building faced the same number, then her words are somewhat understandable.

"This room really changed since when we first entered." Alicia was far behind the surgeon, looking for a spot to insert the files the surgeon brought in. "I don't remember exactly, but maybe all those papers were move in here by me...I must have forgotten this place over those years... Fortunately I still had the key."

The working surgeon didn't comment, but he added, "You wouldn't have remembered Professor Sartre..." He continued back to writing out information and listening.

"...Good point." Alicia got the files taken care of and sat on a stool. "I still can't believe he adopted you and Rosalia by such coincidence...That professor just gets easily tied up with things and people..." She crossed her legs and began on her own conversation, "I must admit how awkward our first meeting was...actually, despite how clumsy I was, it was nothing compared to his..."

The one at the desk didn't feel offended hearing his adoptive father being the subject of the girl's discourse. He kept listening, knowing that this would be his only hint to figuring out what exactly went on in the past.

"Maybe I should talk about this another time...it's a long story." Dr. Rosellini sighed, knowing that she was only becoming a distraction. "What else can you possibly want to know about the Professor now? I beginning to think you know quite enough about him."

The surgeon refrained of asking anything shortsighted. "...Why do you think...Professor wanted to adopt two in the first place?" He spun around in the office chair to see that the girl was looking at him with a troubled face. "...What..?"

"The only thing that would make sense to me is if Albert knew your parents. Or perhaps he saw himself in you...I can't give you the right answer since I wouldn't know." Alicia then glanced to the side as she spoke about Rosalia. "The reasons why Albert adopted Rosalia...maybe he..." She paused. "It could've been random. Or..."

"She reminded him of you?" Dr. Sartre completed the phrase, but he saw her shake her head and thought again. "Someone else?" But the professor didn't have any relatives...he was an immigrant that came to America alone- that's what he knew.

Dr. Rosellini had a lowered head and grieving expression as she said, "I'm sorry- can we...talk about this later? Right now...I have to leave." She walked towards the door. "I'm keeping my belongings here, Tomoe said she would rather walk...I know that wasn't the best option, but I trust we'll be fine."

The surgeon was silent as the girl left the room. What was concerning him more was why Alicia didn't list out the final reason why Rosalia got chosen to be adopted...

CR-SO1 went back to the paperwork, vividly recalling Alicia saying to him 'don't get too curious' and gave up on thinking about it. He'll get his chance later. Hopefully before she passes, but that seemed to be an event that will happen years from now.

Conference Room

1:00 PM

"Sorry I called you guys in early-" Chief Patel had her hands on the table as she looked around. "Hey, where's Tomoe and Alicia?" She stood up straight and demanded, "Kid, you have an answer?"

Dr. Sartre was taken by surprise to see that the Chief was agitated at him. He kept his calm composure as he said, "They left to eat lunch." He expected that Esha wouldn't like his response too much, but she should know that it was her fault for announcing the conference early after they left.

"So they left you behind..?" Gabriel was in the opposite side of the room when he made the remark. Esha threatened that if he should do it again, he'll be the one outside the building. "What's got you all fired up?" The diagnostician asked, realizing the Chief was on the edge just from his usual teasing.

The paramedic noticed the same and asked directly, "What's with the early conference? Was there an accident or something?" Maria's arms were crossed; her goggles were pulled back up to her forehead, meaning that she just came back from the outside. "The other hospital's got the patients from the small car crash earlier, so there wasn't any problem..."

Before Dr. Freebird could ask the same questions, Esha raised her hand and said, "I'm not the one that really called this, it's actually her-" She used her thumb to direct the attention to the white screen. She raised her head and commanded, "Hey computer- get us connected."

"_Understood. You are now connected to Dr. Kimishima at the Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine._" RONI's voice was unmistakable to the diagnostician.

"Naomi?" Gabriel cocked his eyebrow, knowing that the medical examiner was often to be the bringer of bad news. He walked closer to the white screen, which showed an image of an email's inbox- most likely Naomi's. "Got something on your mail you want to show us? It better be important."

"_Gabe, just listen._" The forensic expert snapped. She cleared her throat after the rude greeting. "_I received some information about the possible whereabouts of a group that was behind Sara Pleur's unprecedented actions..._"

No one interjected, which was good for the medical examiner. "_That same information came from an anonymous group that was willing to cooperate-_"

"Do you know who was in that group? It's not like you to get info from a shady source." Gabriel had his hand on his cigarette, in a cautioned position. "You at least have an idea...right?"

"_If you really want to know what I think Gabe, I will say that I presume this is coming from a commonly known 'gang' or the felonious mafia."_ Naomi sighed after giving her opinion on the matter. "_Moving on-_"

"Hey, do you think it's that bunch of thugs we ran into when we were in the ATLUS Mall not far from here..?" Dr. Torres murmured with her hands uncrossing. "It would make sense, they owed us one..." She then lowered her head and asked, "But how did they know what to do?"

"You really think those gangs would even consider the idea of paying us back?" Gabriel laughed at Maria's assumption. He regained his serious composure and distanced before she got the chance to hit him. "Not now."

"_It could be, or it may not. Right now we have a different problem. The information was found to be of some use. But before the location of the perpetrators could be found, I received this e-mail." _After Naomi finished talking, some activity could be seen on the screen- the mouse now hovered on the uppermost message, which had a blank title and no sender address.

The four in the conference room waited for the link to be clicked on, but instead, Dr. Kimishima spoke once more, "_Is Dr. Rosellini there?_"

Esha said apologetically, "The kid's out for lunch with Tomoe." She then put her hands on her hips. "Why do you ask?" She was getting a bad feeling.

Dr. Cunningham turned to Dr. Sartre, "Hey, why is she out there in the first place? She's popular out there..." His definition of 'popular' is 'I don't know any guy who won't turn her in to the paparazzi' and 'wasn't there a reward or something for her head?' "Tomoe didn't forget- or did she think the news this morning meant that it was okay for her to go out there?"

CR-SO1 didn't know how to handle the grilling of questions. He didn't give an answer and instead asked the medical examiner the point behind her previous question.

But as the group were questioning each other, they could hear Naomi shouting in the background to her agent, 'Little Guy.' By the diagnostician's standards, those yells meant that they should panic. Naomi then urgently commanded to the ones in the conference room, "_Look for them-!_" She then yelled to cancel the order, "_Wait, don't..!_"

"Wait, what's going on?" Maria Torres leaned towards to the center of the room and said, "You gotta explain what the hell's going on-" The paramedic was then cut off as the screen showed the inbox message that Naomi was about to show them. "Huh-?"

'_17 Minutes Ago-_

_**Forget about rescuing your 'doctor.' She'll be dead when we're done with her.**_'

"What the-" Esha's shock was the only one- none of the doctors in the room held on to their composure with the message.

Maria was about to dash out of the room, but Gabriel grabbed her arm and said, "It's not use- We don't know where she is." He raised his head and said, "Naomi! Next time be straight to the point!"

The medical examiner responded, "_It was already too late either way- I doubt the ones behind this would kill her as easily._"

"What makes you say that?" Dr. Cunningham was in disarray as he objected to Naomi's reasoning. "You tell us everything you know, right now!" He let go of Maria and waited for an answer.

Everyone else in the room was startled by the diagnostician's change in temper. They could tell the forensic examiner was uneasy and being hesitant to reply.

Out of the blue, Dr. Tachibana appeared at the doorway beside Gabriel. Her clothing was wrinkled and the red link that held her lab coat was broken, the blue star missing. "I'm sorry-!" Her apology was the last thing the doctors needed at the moment.

* * *

That Long Note at the End that You Said that You'd Have Here:

Okay! I have time to write one (finally!)

**Reading Response Stuff: **(My thoughts are in parentheses, but answer so I can get your opinion!)

_If you had to suspect me for doing a pair, who would they be? _(In this chapter, OC and Gabe)

_Should I add the events between Albert and Alicia in this fic or make a separate one?_ (That's why I'm asking!)

_What's the most: Dramatic scene?_ (Gwein's death) _Bittersweet scene? _(Alicia seeing Gabe in a fit) _Depressing scene? _(Naomi investigating the victims of Sara's rampage)_ Comical scene?_ (So many! Maybe...when Gabe had the detonator) _Scene that needs to be fixed?_ (...I dunno.)

_If you had to change one thing in this entire plot, what would it be?_ (I know what I would've done! -_- but I need some opinions!)

_Did you listen to any form of music while reading or writing?_ (I go to melodyloops when I write...)

_Predictions?_ (Of course I know, but if I were a reader, I would be shouting 'Ninja action' or something...)

**Q&A:** (You can make reviews before reading this if you want.)

**Were you on hiatus? **That's the term for break, right? ...Maybe.

**Was that all you could do to explain that key? **Don't need to push it, I really couldn't find a better explanation...

**What's the description for Alicia's car? **Geez, I never really thought of that... Maybe a Prius or Mazda, I really don't care as long as it's not manly or too girly and is colored white.

**Alicia's appearance in general? **Go on DA if you need a visual.

**I need more fashion details for the characters! **That's not a question, but it's a good point to bring up. I know that details are important, but fashion is not my strength and so describing clothing with complex terms isn't my thing. I'm really sorry; but don't the TT characters usually wear the same thing all the time? o

**Think of a better title! **Woah, you mean fic title or chapter title? The fic title is permanent for me, the chapter one, however, is becoming a problem because I keep losing the list I made...Oops.

**I can't tell what Alicia's real personality is! **She's an OC. But yes, you do have a reason to ask that. Some describe her as just 'passive.' Myself, as the creator, it depends when in whole plot. In the past, I'd describe her as a cynical and sorta unfriendly person that's only warm to some people (generally the pitiful ones get her sympathy...) During the story, she's usually cautious and at times optimistic (again, to those she thinks are fallible or- whatever, I mean CR and some others, but I don't know what to describe them as!) but sometimes she's plain depressed and mean. (Contradiction! So in other words, I really don't know!)

**There were some Ops that were pointless in the fic: Mafia leader guy (That kidney...), Guy from car crash with the bunch of tumors, 3% success/ lung cancer Op, Ops in last chapter where AR used healing touch **Mafia Op- Hinted in this chapter, pay attention. Car Crash Op- Affected Media Relations with Resurgam (not specifically to AR). 3% Op- In this chapter; the interviews. Healing Touch Ops- All to affect AR's reputation with public.

**Exactly how many chapters are left? **Well... There's...36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43a, 43b, 43c, 43d, 44, &45. 13 chapters. (Not technically accurate)

**O.o What's 43a, 43b, 43c, &43d? **...TBA. (To be announced...)

**I have more questions! **Then PM me. I can't just guess your questions and make this too long.

**Short Extra:**

Gabe: "That's quite the cliff...nice one." *thumbs up*

Writer: "That's all you gotta say?"

Gabe: "Well...considering how you left everyone..." *Begins by pointing at Naomi and putting in earplugs*

Naomi: *hands flat on desk* "Little guy..! Sorry, but I'm supposed to be yelling at you!"

Navel: "I know! How long is it going to take before the next chapter is up?"

Naomi: "I don't know!"

Writer: *covering ears* "I didn't mean to imply that!"

Gabe: *yells over Naomi* "Now to Tomoe!"

Tomoe: *gasping*

Maria: "Hang on, after the next chapter is up, I'm calling an ambulance!"

CR: *still in shock from e-mail*

Hank: *no action because was completely forgotten in chapter*

Writer: "Is she okay..?" *ignores Hank*

Gabe: "And to the troublemaker..."

*blank scene*

Gabe: "'We don't know where she is.'" *lights up cigarette*

Writer: "Of course you wouldn't know!"

Gabe: "And Joshua and Alyssa..."

Joshua: "Hey, how come I can't move?"

Alyssa: "Last time I was stuck in a taxi! The author was out of words!"

Writer: "You still remember them..."

Gabe: "Uh-huh...Esha's last..."

Esha: *shocked*

Writer: "Uh..."

Gabe: "And there you have it." *Becomes inaudible* "!"

Writer: "You take everything literally..." *turns off light and sleeps*


	36. Chapter 36 Angel of Mercy

**A/N: **I may have told a few people that when I was typing this chapter, it spiked to 12000 (actually 13000) but because I do not wish to get blamed for putting your eyes out... I cut the 3000 off to the next chapter, so there will be a cliff on the climax. Sorry...(at least you only need to deal with 10000, 'kay?)

* * *

The doctors and Chief could see signs of rush from the endoscopic surgeon- in Tomoe's disordered hair and occasional signs of sweat. It was certain that she sped through something- the question was if it was through a tornado or a hurricane.

Dr. Kimishima was the only one who wasn't able to see the frightened Tomoe's ragged appearance, but the sound of her apology for her to realize who just entered the room. "_Calm down, tell us what happened..._" Though it seemed obvious enough, she needed the details to get the chase started.

Dr. Tachibana was gasping- hard enough to lead Maria to say, "Damn...don't tell me you just ran all the way here from the mall?" The paramedic was then forced to help her friend to stand; the terror and panic was going to spread throughout the hospital like wildfire if any other staff member saw Tomoe like this. To her logic, Tomoe's exhaustion meant that she encountered a thousand roadblocks...of people- maybe the early Easter shoppers. "Naomi, give her a minute." As much as she would like some info, she can't push it.

"Even with your...skills-" Gabriel avoided descriptive words associated with 'abnormal' and continued on, "The message was almost twenty minutes ago. (Tomoe's fast as lightning for all I know...)" He shot a look at the complex device in the ceiling at the room and said, "We know they got her. Now what do we do?"

The medical examiner gave no answer. She assumed that everyone knew Tomoe was their only hope of finding the whereabouts of their doctor.

Hank and CR-SO1 keep quiet despite the state of affairs unraveling right in front of them. They were standing in the back corners of the room, waiting in tense silence. Interrupting though they knew nothing would just be a waste of time- doing so may make the chance of survival for the kidnapped doctor even slimmer.

Chief Patel, however, was about to explode in outrage. She felt the same as Dr. Torres, but this was getting way out of hand. "Damn it!" Swearing as loud as she did wasn't welcomed, but it somehow seemed appropriate enough that no one objected...though no one followed the example. Esha had fists slammed to the conference table and muttered, "I thought the kid would get in some trouble, but this is..." She then turned her head and mouthed 'impossible,' knowing that this time, it really was.

Tomoe finally managed to say under her breath, "Alicia and I...we were..." She released herself from Maria's hands and continued, "We were returning to Resurgam when a black vehicle-" Gabriel recommended that she 'speak plainly' so she said, "I believe three men were in it. They threatened to kill me-"

Dr. Cunningham cut Tomoe off and asked, "With what? If it was a knife...then you could've..." 'Fought honorably' was his next choice of words, but Tomoe answered 'guns' and he shut up after.

The witness went on, "Alicia had no choice but to..." Tomoe couldn't explain the rest- but the others were clear of what ended the phrase. All the endoscopic surgeon could say to defend herself was, "I couldn't...do anything- I'm so sorry-!" She could feel her eyes begin to well up, but no tears came out.

Those listening couldn't grow angry at Tomoe's plea. It was impracticable and completely useless to throw a fit at the single witness. No one could say much to comfort her, either, because it was apparent enough that everything was not 'fine' yet.

Dr. Freebird could only say, "We're glad that you are safe." He didn't think his words had much affect- she was still horrified as before.

"_So can you give us a description of anything?_" Dr. Kimishima asked hurriedly. "_You say you saw __three men, do you remember their appearances? And the license or model of the car? How about the street name? Anything?" _Her desperation was beginning to unnerve the paramedic.

"Naomi, give her a break!" Maria's outcry quieted the medical examiner. It also surprised some of the others in the room- for they thought in the beginning that she would be willing to do anything to get Alicia back. "Tomoe just ran all the way here for god's sake!" But they had to agree with letting the witness catch her breath- it was unreasonable to give her any more reason to panic.

"_I understand that, but we currently know nothing about this. What do you suppose we should do?" _The voice coming from the speakers was serious, if not already. As Maria couldn't reply, Naomi stated, "_Dr. Tachibana. Our hopes of saving Dr. Rosellini are on you._"

Tomoe was conflicted.

She couldn't see the faces of the three silhouettes through the black screening of the car- she may be wrong with the gender.

She doesn't know the names of the brands of vehicles in the world. After all, she doesn't drive or operate such machinery...she was also foreign herself.

Though she may have been able to memorize the license plate number, it all happened too fast for her to remember.

The street name...she didn't know; Dr. Rosellini was the one guiding her, and they were in conversation at the time.

Though Tomoe explained not a thing to the others, they easily read her lost look and could tell she knew nothing that could answer any of Naomi's questions.

The room came to abrupt silence. Everything seemed hopeless.

"Wait!" Tomoe's shout came out of nowhere, but it sparked some promise. "Hanzou...He was not too far at the time- I sent him to follow..." The endoscopic surgeon then began to run out of breath again, even after how much time passed when she arrived. "We can still save her-!" She had a small sense of glory, though her actions have yet to come through.

"Good one-" Esha and Maria both said in collaboration. They expected some quick thinking from Tomoe, and here it was.

Gabriel wasn't expecting the butler to make such a move. "Nice one...(Though...for an old guy...)" He glanced to the side with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, thinking about the time when Hanzou somehow managed to enter a plane leaving Japan that was already in the air. "(That guy was able to catch the plane that time...I suppose he can chase a car...)"

"_Then we still have a chance...Now we can only wait._" The medical examiner said before the room went into silence once more. She was giving orders to her agent in the distance, then she too ran out of words.

They have no idea who abducted Alicia. They don't have names nor a single physical description.

They did know when the kidnapping took place and how it occurred, but not where or how the kidnappers know to get her.

They have no clue where the perpetrators are hiding. The message they received was anonymous, so it was doubtful they could figure out anything more about the location of the missing girl. All they could do was wait for the butler to return.

The last question: Why?

"Why would they go to such lengths as to kidnap her?" Dr. Sartre finally broke the long pause. Though this question may not be of any help, it certainly was worth asking. His words caused the others the grow curious enough to start talking amongst themselves.

The Chief and paramedic both felt the same. "Yeah, what kind of excuse do these idiots have to steal one of my best staff here?" Though Esha's words weren't exactly what was running through the others' minds, it was a good reason for her to be furious. "And what do these morons think they are- they better have one hell of a good reason!" Maria's harsh questioning wasn't as popular at the moment, either. Both went on their own spiels.

"_All I know..._" The medical examiner waited for the room to quiet down before stating, "_Dr. Rosellini told me herself that she had every reason to believe that the group behind Sara's death was aiming for an incurable virus that could potentially become.. man's worst nightmare. But whether this is the same group, I wouldn't know._" She had the computer mouse run around the screen while she was speaking, showing her impatience.

"This could be pulled by her best friend, the government, for all I know." Gabriel grumbled. His right hand was covering his cigarette and mouth as he went on, "Those guys were desperate to get her back. The news this morning couldn't just be a coincidence, huh?" His 'they're trying to cover you up' was not off the mark; so far it's all possible. "I mean, where else could a black car that came out of nowhere be from?"

Dr. Kimishima countered the diagnostician's reasoning, "_No, they wouldn't approach this with such a transparent lie._" The pointed hovered the words of the inbox message. "_If they indeed kidnapped her, why would they send this in the first place?_"

Dr. Tachibana, who heard the past few sentences, was shocked to hear the government being involved. "So...is this why Alicia was acting like such this morning..." She lowered her eyes to her own shame of not realizing earlier. "The national government..."

"_Dr. Kimishima! They sent another message!" _The voice was most likely who Naomi referred to as 'Little Guy.' As what he said, a few letters reading 'new' showed up on the upper right hand corner of the screen next to the word 'inbox' on the screen. But before the pointer had a chance to click on it, the agent added, "_Also, I received word from Chief Wayne that the federals are on this case, too. If we give them a location, they're sending in U.S. Marshals..!"_

"What?" Gabriel could take in that he was mistaken about his suspicions earlier, but the two last words from Navel took him a while to break down. "Those guys are sending in Marshals... (They don't even know if the kidnappers are on the most wanted list in the first place-)" He commanded to Naomi after taking the cigarette out of his mouth, "Show us you new mail, Naomi-!"

"_No need to yell, Gabe._" The mouse hovered over the blue word 'inbox' and clicked it. The message was even shorter than the last, and read:

'_Moments ago-_

_**She's dead.**__'_

"No!" Dr. Torres was about to bolt out of the door- her destination was unknown, but she didn't have time to care.

"Maria-!" Tomoe felt the paramedic push past her. She knew this action was enough to cause the entire hospital to go into an uproar. That would become the worst case scenario for everyone- a professional hospital full of terrified staff.

"Hank! Hold her down-" Chief Patel's command was carried out with out a moment's hesitation from the orthopedic surgeon. She was barely able to control herself as she shouted upwards. "This has to be a lie-!" Her cry timed exactly with Maria's 'they killed her.'

What Esha yelled was what the others hoped. No one was able to support or deny the reliability of the message. CR-SO1, Gabriel and Naomi were the ones left brainstorming a reason to prove the lie in the message to calm Dr. Torres and themselves for the matter.

There was a long pause. Tomoe, seeing the solemn face of the diagnostician, lowered her head and whispered, "It can't be..." Everything would be her fault- she would never be able to forgive herself. "Please, Dr. Cunningham...Dr. Kimishima- please tell me how this is false!"

Tomoe's upset face was another thing Gabriel really wouldn't want to see in his lifetime- it somehow reminded him of Joshua, who was still in his office, unaware of everything that was going on. "I know for a fact that this has to be a lie, something ain't right." The 'Master of Deduction' title was put on the line for real this time. He looked at the bleak message for a while, then to the sides. "There has to be something..."

The left showed the column of the basic rundown of the e-mail program. This wasn't much worth looking at. The right- wait...for this short of a message, why would there be a scroll bar?

"Is that it?" Dr. Sartre noticed the same thing, following the direction Gabriel was looking in. His words sparked the attention of the other doctors- especially Maria, who was suddenly stopped struggling with Hank.

Dr. Cunningham hastily commanded, "Naomi, scroll down." As ordered, the medical examiner clicked on the scroll bar and slid down, revealing the rest of the message.

'_**68riykhmbn **__'_

Confused looks were seen throughout the room. Gabriel didn't have time to comment on them, but he would've have especially said Maria's was priceless. The kid's was somewhat of at sight to behold, too.

It was clear Dr. Kimishima was taken by surprise as well. "_Is it.._"

"A new slang?" The diagnostician's serious expression didn't quite match the pun he gave, but Esha still glared at him for it. "What? If the kid were to leave us a note, she wouldn't put it in code. I don't think she would have spent much time to make 'I'm at so-and-so' complicated." He was being pretty sensible- and everyone knew that.

"Does anyone know what that means?" Esha muttered out after a long stare to the screen. She couldn't think of a fitting acronym, particularly for the two numbers in front of the jumble of letters. "(This is giving me a migraine...)"

CR-SO1 came up with a more precise explanation, "She's still alive- she could have hit the keyboard before they sent the message." He didn't get any praise, but subtle nods in agreement were made.

Gabriel finally spoke with his real opinion, "The kid's right. These letters come in a close order going down the keys." He then felt awkward- the only reason why he knew that was because he refused to use RONI's assistance to fill out patient charts, but that wasn't a bad thing right now.

"_That's probably what did occur..._" The medical examiner sounded as if she had something else on her mind. No one gave much attention, though.

"Damn it-!" Dr. Torres broke away from Hank's hold. "Tomoe-!" Her shout wasn't necessary to get the weary endoscopic surgeon's attention. "Where's your butler already?" Tomoe showed no sign of angst with Maria's demand.

The other doctors and Chief watched as Tomoe clapped her hands and called the butler's name. And a split-second later, an aged man dressed in formal clothing appeared out of nowhere beside Chief Patel, responding to the summon, "Yes, Milady?"

Gabriel that noticed nobody jumped except himself. He didn't think the guy would make it- maybe two years really didn't affect him at all... or did he really do anything? "Wait, did you follow?" It looked as if nothing happened to the old man; there was no sign of rush, injury, or the common back pain.

"The vehicle went north-north-east from 47th Street. They traveled approximately 5.8 miles further into the industrious areas and stopped at an inhabited warehouse." The results of Hanzou's chase sounded similar to RONI would say, just in a more raspy voice.

No one interrupted as Dr. Kimishima asked her agent, "_Little Guy, did you copy all of that?_" Her question was more of a command than a confirmation. Navel responded 'yes' busily, as he was searching for possible results.

The doctors were running out of patience, specifically Maria, who was the nearest to the door and had her goggles ready to put on. She was thinking of the place which Hanzou described. The butler remained quietly, to make sure his task was carried out completely. Though he was quite fatigued- he never expected the Lady to send him in pursuit of anything, for he was simply a butler.

"_It's the abandoned Riverside Ironworks Storage...Take highway 46 and exit on 5B- the warehouse should be the about five minutes away..._" The paramedic took note of the every direction Navel said. The agent then informed, "_The Marshals should be there in a few minutes, I've sent the directions to your GPS, Dr. Kimishima..._"

Naomi added, "_Remember, we could be facing explosives or hazardous materials...So warn the federals and ask for special forces. And be sure to follow, Little Guy._" She then noted to one of the doctors at Resurgam before disconnecting, "And m_ake sure Alyssa gets dinner, Gabe._"

The diagnostician grunted. He almost forgot about the kids- the rescue of the kidnapped one seemed more of a priority than getting dinner for the ones safely playing in his office. "Geez..." He then looked across the room to discover that there was another problem.

"Dammit-! Let's go already!" Maria's temper was the least of the diagnostician's worries- Esha blocking the way out was more of a problem. "Chief-!"

Chief Patel was at the doorway, shaking her head as she explained, "Sorry, but I can't have you guys on another field trip. Some have to stay behind." She looked at the five doctors in front of her and said, "At least one-"

Maria was not going to give up anytime soon. Tomoe would bring the honor subject up if she was denied leave. CR-SO1 had no reason to make an excuse- he's probably the first person to go. Gabriel did have a few reasons to stay behind, but he made his point during the whole 'conference' that he was interested and should come along.

Dr. Freebird was the odd man out. "I trust everyone will be alright?" He knew that he could easily save the damsel in distress, but looking at Maria's and Tomoe's determined faces, he had to pass the chance to them. "I'll stay..."

Dr. Cunningham thanked his buddy by a pat on the shoulder. He also requested, "You mind getting the two kids in my office something to eat?" After seeing Hank nod, he said, "I owe you one."

Esha stepped aside. "Alright, you four get our doc back here." She looked at Maria and ordered, "Take the ambulances- I'm sending you guys as first response from Resurgam...and don't do anything stupid, you hear?" The four doctors ran past her, Maria shouting 'you got it' and Tomoe saying, 'I promise' as they passed.

Those two paired for Maria's ambulance, while the other two male doctors were left for the second ambulance- following Maria to the destination.

Riverside Ironworks Storage

Inside

2:35 PM

"To think you're that feisty..." A chestnut-haired male with glasses chortled at Dr. Rosellini, who wasn't bound to anything, but didn't attempt to flee yet. He wore a umber-colored vest with a scarlet tie- and like the other two men in the area, he wore a lab coat and a black lanyard that had a complex card key attached to it. "I guess age doesn't really affect how stubborn you get..."

Alicia only grumbled into the darkness of the desolated room, "I can't say much different about you." She looked the youngest compared to the three, but was not at all intimidated by the fact. She sat against a cargo box, attached to what seemed to be an IV line... "I never imagined you all would go this far...even if it was because of him." Her cold tone was greeted by one innocent smirk.

The same man continued to chuckle, his brown eyes looked away to another silver-haired adult. Though his expression was warm, but his words weren't as soft. "You should thank Eric for letting you get a second on the keyboard..." He glanced back at the girl and sighed, "But he did give you a pretty good deal."

"I'm not well known for keeping promises to arrogant people." The girl snapped. She glanced cautiously at the 'Eric' the guy in front of her referred to. This 'Eric' was working hard- with some hazardous looking fluids at a table filled with racks of dark-colored vials. He wore a black jacket and shirt under his lab coat, his lifeless blue eyes focused on the mixing process. The rest IV line that was attached to Alicia was at the man's reach- what he was about to do with it was unknown. Dr. Rosellini remained settled and sighed, "I could easily get away."

The 'guard' watching the captured doctor laughed and shrugged, "Wouldn't you rather stay behind to check out what we're doing...?" He winked at her with caring eyes and said, "You know us, and we know you...don't think this is going to be any more complicated..." The man then turned his head away and called, "Hey, Chris...got any news of outside?"

There sat a blonde man of the same age and height as the guard holding an open laptop on a crate. He groaned, "Stop annoying me." He wore a dark maroon shirt and had the same lab coat and lanyard- the most distinguishing feature was the silver chain with a cross dangling from his neck. He only raised his dull yellow eyes once at the talkative 'guard' and chided, "You do your job. Quit getting on my nerves with your babbling; Eric and Mirana would be happy to shut you up if you need help."

"No thanks." Everything that 'Chris' angrily scolded about was taken lightly by the 'guard.' He spun around to face the girl and sat on a nearby crate. His once-gleeful tone dissipated into a dark, brooding one when he asked quietly, "So, when do you think your heroes are coming to rescue you?" He expected no answer from the captured doctor. His sharp hazel eyes peered to the side as he said, "They'd be in quite a surprise when they learn about what Eric's planning...I don't think we can take prison after this..."

The girl closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm well aware of what's happening before me. To be frank, Matthias, I don't give a damn for what'll happen to you." The man disapproved of her negative comment, but didn't respond to her chilling words. "You may leave me alone now."

"Thank god for Mirana...always knowing what to say at Matt's face..." The blonde man typing rapidly on his black laptop sneered. He returned to working- his work, based on the prisoner's point of view, was to keep track of outside movement and keep out interference for as long as possible.

"Not appreciated." The 'guard,' now revealed as 'Matthias,' looked back at the girl with furious eyes. "So you do remember...huh. I thought he put it out for good." He grabbed the girl's arm and glared in a mocking way, "I think you should worry more about yourself, remember where you're at now." As the kidnapped girl tried to pull out of the his grasp, he said, "Because you're gonna become the one patient those doctors will regret saving..."

"Enough, Matthais..." The man who was working at the table with volatile fluids commanded. His voice had no distinct tone, but it was clear that he was not pleased when he said, "Don't forget what he told us. Stop wasting time with her." He then said to the kidnapped doctor monotonously, "Excuse his actions if you are able."

"I still can't believe he made you leader..." Matthias forcefully threw the girl back to the crates as he stood up. "Are we screwed yet, Christopher?" His composure had completely changed- his casual, friendly presence was completely drained out into an unmerciful, dark one.

With his name called, the bland man stood up as well, with the laptop held by one hand and the other on the mouse pad. "The feds are sending the Marshals in. The command was just given out." His attention was to the 'leader' of the operation, Eric. "I put the lights out on the road and began to jam all communications, but don't think that's going to hold them for long. They'll be here in ten minutes. Eric, we should get started now, if you want to make this happen."

Alicia looked at the IV line that was attached to her arm- specifically to the spot where the black bruise was. She lowered her eyes, for she knew what the three researchers now intended to do. "The fact you did something similar to Isabella before me makes me sick." She looked up to the ruing leader of the group, who finally had an expression. "This is one brutal retribution you wish to carry out."

Eric turned away from the girl and sighed, "You are against it, aren't you?" He didn't receive and answer and looked back. "This isn't justice, it's as simple as a man's desire to harm another." The other two followers were still silent from the girl's first statement. The blonde was first to object, "Isabella was with us- what happened to her was an accident." The other put it in another way, "It was a slight flaw in out part."

"Means and methods are supposed to mean nothing to us...huh?" Dr. Rosellini closed her eyes and replied, "I'm against this." She raised her crimson eyes to the three men in front of her and asked, "You all aren't as radical as Aaron, but...I thought you three would keep a quiet life with the freedom you all had. Not this."

Mathias took off his glasses and advised, "Sedate her already, we don't have much time left, Eric." He then said, "If I were you, I wouldn't. The sedating would only get in the way." His eyes seemed darker without the glasses, but his sight was not at all affected. He walked away- out of the view of the girl.

The dim room became somewhat brighter as the two old lamps placed on the sides the room were turned on. Christopher, the blonde man who was in charge of stalling the outside rescuers with a computer, shut the laptop and went with the leader to the table. "I really don't want to do what Matt said, but he's got a good point, those Marshals are closing in." He glanced back at the girl, whose silver hair was disordered after the small fight with the 'guard,' and apologized briefly, "This is gonna hurt Mirana, sorry."

"You really need to apologize...?" Though Alicia could flee right now- all exits seemed to be impassible. Resistance would have to wait, along with the reinforcements. "(By the looks of it...he's not lying at all.)" She noticed that the inside of the IV line already had motion, sharp, intense pain followed momentarily.

On the Road

2:47 PM

Four vehicles chased the pursuit of police and Marshals: two ambulances and two normal, everyday cars. Those driving immediately discovered that all traffic lights were put out in the area, causing a large number of car jams even to the highways and basically their entire path.

Dr. Kimishima's Car

Agent Navel and Dr. Kimishima were in separate cars, but their cars were each equipped with a hands-free communication device. Naomi, who had the advantage of the GPS, was able to find a different path that had smaller streets.

"_The kidnappers must have found a way to hack into the traffic light system..._" Little Guy's statement was already obvious to the medical examiner. "_Dr. Kimishima, at this rate, we'll reach the destination in an hour...if we're lucky._" The agent's voice was out of hope.

"The group with Chief Wayne are arriving from the other side... Little Guy, if we could get off the highway and use the neighborhood streets, how long will it take us?" Naomi's eyes were looked to the edge of the freeway- the road below was less crowded and could give them a chance to reach the hiding place of the perpetrators in time. "There's an exit to the right of us here."

"_If we can get off there, we should be able to reach the storage in less than fifteen minutes!" _Little Guy reported- he then asked, "_Should I tell-_"

"You can tell them, but that'll cause the streets below to get jammed." Naomi switched lanes to get closer to the unused exit. "They'll figure out soon enough. Take this exit." She looked up into the mirror showing the cars behind her- the Resurgam ambulances were far in the back. One of them constantly make honking noises, which was beginning to start a wave of beeps and horn sounds among the cars stuck on the highway.

"_Alright, Dr. Kimi-" _The line sounded as if it was hung up, but the medical examiner knew better than that.

"They cut off communications, it seems." But Naomi was sure the agent got her message. She neared the exit and mumbled to herself, "These kidnappers seem more experienced to be simple enraged citizens..." She had her hand on her right pocket, which held her cellphone. As she waited for the path to the exit becomes clear, she hoped that the abducted doctor could stay alive long enough.

Resurgam Ambulances

The radio transmission to the other ambulance was cut off as well, but it was not as much of a disappointment for the driving diagnostician and sitting surgeon.

It was safe to say the ambulance the men were in were the last of the smaller vehicles in pursuit. "Damn. At this rate, the kid's gonna be long gone and those idiots would escape..." Gabriel was about to pull out a cigarette and light it up while he was waiting. This jam looked like it's going to take days.

Dr. Sartre was in the passenger's seat, trying to look for the beginning of the obstruction of cars. It was endless from where he was sitting. "Isn't there another way to get there?" He tried to speak over the increasing volume of the horns from the cars in front of them.

"Can't hear ya, kid...Maria's making a riot with the horn..." The diagnostician actually did hear what the surgeon said, but was already way ahead of looking for an answer. He skimmed the road in front of him and looked for a way out of the mess. "There's an exit- it's not 5B like Naomi's agent said...but the road below looks clearer. Should we take it...?"

The question was slightly rhetorical, and the passenger had little reason to give this much thought to voice his answer. "Yes-" He continued with a question to the driver, "Do you know the way from there?"

"I need to get Maria off, too. She should be able to take us from there." Gabriel gauged the distance from the two ambulances. "Hey, kid. You think you can hold onto the wheel so I can run out an tell her?" It didn't occur to the one listening that he was fooling around.

"But-" The one thing Dr. Rosellini always used to make fun of him was the fact he didn't have a drivers license.

The diagnostician undid the seat belt and opened the door, not at all catching on to what the surgeon said. He darted past the cars, which all honked even more madly.

CR-SO1 yelled, "Hey!" He was then confronted with the problem of keeping the car still. He grabbed onto the wheel and rushed into the driver's seat, accidentally hitting the horn button and causing the diagnostician to react suddenly by ducking at the loud noise in the process. With the little experience he had, he accidentally stepped on the gas as well. The ambulance moved a foot before the surgeon caught his mistake and switched to the brakes.

The ambulance was close from running the diagnostician over and into the blue car in front of it. Gabriel hastily slipped by and went to the window where Maria was pressing the horn button wildly. "Maria!" He slammed his fist on the window, hoping at least Tomoe saw him so Maria could notice.

The paramedic opened the door and had a quizzical face. "What do you want, Gabe?" She heard what the diagnostician had in mind and looked at the nearby exit on the right marked 4A. "Yeah, I saw a couple of cars go out there..."

"Well, they're smart. If we do the same, would you know how to get to that warehouse?" Gabriel then glanced back at the ambulance the surgeon was operating and said, "Nevermind, just do it. We'll follow; just make sure we get there fast." He sprinted back without Dr. Torres having time to object.

Maria closed the door and had a blank face as she looked at the traffic ahead. Tomoe asked her about what diagnostician had to say, but the paramedic was busy elsewhere. She was concerned that Gabriel completely left out the fact that she was the one honking away and starting the mass of loud noises. "(...Uh...)"

Tomoe turned her head to face the front and murmured, "I hope Alicia's alright..." Her voice was unheard of because of the outside noises.

Dr. Torres could tell what the passenger said through her somber face. She faced forward and looked for a gap to squeeze the ambulance through. "Hang on there, Alicia..."

When Gabriel returned to the ambulance far behind Maria's, he was welcomed with an angered expression from Dr. Sartre. "You didn't tell me you were that clueless...(This kid almost ran me over...)" The driver waited for the passenger to switch seats and regained control of the ambulance. He then waited for a chance to switch to the right-most lane to get off at the exit.

Riverside Ironworks Storage

Inside

3:12 PM

"Looks like they're here." The chestnut-haired man, also known as 'Matthias' to the other assailants, was at the far corner. He noted the incoming presence of officials even though it was obvious through the loud sirens. "Should we go according to plan, Eric?"

The leader was watching the condition of the kidnapped doctor as he was asked the question. "...This part of it was up to you..." He was in a crouched position, his pale blue eyes only glimpsed at the watchman only once. "I think it's not necessary. If we continue this, she won't be able to stay conscious for much longer."

"You're the leader, make a decision." Matthias said irritatedly as he walked closer to the captured girl, who was as the leader described, almost unconscious. "You want this to be effective...right?"

The third man, Christopher, was at the table with a face full of angst and hesitation. "...I know we don't want to kill her...but if it does..." He stopped, knowing the others got the idea. "We'll be long gone, but don't you want a chance for them to survive...? She's it."

The other two were silent. The sound of sirens were growing, and they needed to choose quickly before their work was all in vain. "...Mirana, want to tell us your opinion?" It was the watchman that asked the question, but not in a desperate manner.

Dr. Rosellini was still in a sitting position, but she felt like she was about to lash out at the others. She couldn't believe herself to be able not pull off the line for this long...whether it was a wise move or not, remained unknown. "Hah...you're asking for my thoughts?" Her breath was very weak, giving the three men more doubts on resuming. "Indecisive..." Though in a mocking way, her face showed no smile. "It all depends on how you wish to be remembered as."

Eric lowered his eyes and stood up. Christopher read this action as, "You really want her alive and well, huh?" He turned around and looked at the table and vials in front of him. "Her best chance of survival was if we didn't do this in the first place. If we're gonna keep at it..."

"Matthias...go ahead with your side of the plan." The silver-haired man commanded in a resentful tone. He looked back at the girl and said, "We need as much time as possible." He glanced at Christopher and announced, "We're continuing."

The brown-eyed 'guard' grinned slightly as he swiped a gun from the table counter and loaded it. "...Letting me do the most difficult things. Can't say I like the way you think, Eric- but it's sure nice of you." As he finished loading the barrel of the firearm with six bullets he sighed, "Though I think you're regret it once you learn the next victim's got a family or something." After his small tattle, he set out to further in the building- where he awaited forces from a connecting edifice to arrive.

"Matt sure likes to take his time..." The blonde man grumbled as his hands were diligently working on a next combination of fluids. He then looked at the leader shadily and asked, "...Did he get it yet?"

"No. None of us are receiving it, not until..." Eric paused, his answer was filled with uncertainty, so he simply put it as, "The last moment..."

Outside

3:24 PM

As the 'first responders' from Resurgam same upon the scene, they searched for a way through their next obstacles:

The hordes of local police, the government-promised Marshals, the rows of vehicles, annoying media staff and their equipment, choppers flying overhead, and to top it off, denial of entry into the warehouse.

Maria was first to act up from hearing Naomi admitting that no current action was being taken by anyone except the surrounding of the building and it's exits. "They can't just stand there, tell them to-"

"Dr. Kimishima! The jamming has been cleared..." Special Agent Navel interrupted with a laptop in his hands. "One group of the local police force found an entrance through another building- but one of them was put down and captured, they're waiting for commands from above..!"

"What? How..?" Naomi was already busy with the reasons behind the kidnapping, but a hostage just made things worse.

Navel replied to her, "It was the old 'back off or I'll shoot' method. The local police aren't too experienced with hostage situations..." His frustration was copied by others.

An older African-American in a trench coat stood near the group. Chief Wayne. Or plainly, David Wayne. "Tell them to hold back for now- focus on securing that possible escape route." His glasses received a strong glare from the sun that it was hard to tell who he was at first. "I've been told they are in possession of some very dangerous chemicals."

The medical examiner had a hand on her chin as she thought of what to do next. She heard Maria shout out more unnecessary calls for action and replied, "There may be flammable or explosive fluids in that storage house, blowing off the roof will just make things worse." She eyed the diagnostician farthest from the group and asked, "Gabe, what are you doing here?"

Dr. Cunningham was occupied staring at the two helicopters circling the building. He didn't answer, knowing that Naomi wouldn't think of him as that irresponsible. At least he hoped not. He simply pulled out a cigarette and lit it peacefully despite the noise-filled air of the area.

Naomi shook her head and turned back to her agent. "Little Guy, read us all the information you have on the situation." The diagnostician was the least of her concerns. "Oh, and do have we any idea of the ones behind this yet?" That question didn't come into mind in a while, but it was one that was still on everyone's mind.

"Not yet... there aren't and working security camera's in the storage building..." Navel could only say, "All we can confirm is that one of the perpetrators is male and that there are two hostages." He didn't have anything else on identities of those involved, so he continued with information about the structure, "All exits are now watched and reinforced...There are two ground exits and one connecting through the main building of the ironworks. The ceiling and rooftop are also covered, but it's unlikely that the assailants will take those routes. Oh, and this place was abandoned about five years ago."

"Dr. Kimishima, is there a way in?" Dr. Tachibana, who couldn't keep silent any longer, asked in a hasty way. Her wrinkled clothes were unchanged from when she first struggled during the abduction and arrive at Resurgam.

"I know there are lives on the line, but I can't speak for the higher officials." Naomi's words didn't satisfy anyone, which was to be expected. "And even if we could somehow enter, what would we do then? I doubt they'd would be as generous as to negotiate peacefully."

The fiery-spirited paramedic was growing more restless by the second. Her temper was about to spike. She growled, "So you're telling us that we came all the way here, just to wait for absolutely...nothing!" She managed to keep her hands and legs from doing anything irrational, but it won't be long until she thrashed out her full anger.

Naomi, David, Navel were completely clueless on how to respond to Maria's outburst without her erupting further. Tomoe and CR-SO1 remained as they were, but not at ease with what was just roared out. Sirens were the only things heard loud and clear.

Gabriel, who was only trying to get a view at the afternoon sky, couldn't be any more irritated by the whole scene. He leisurely stated, "Hey, though I'm not a fan of the way she said it, Maria's got a really good point." He took the cigarette from his mouth and broke off the ashed part as he sighed, "We came here to get the kid. Telling us we can't save her is the same thing as telling us we wasted time to get here." He looked at the three that held some control of the situation as he placed the cigarette back in and said, "If you're not going in, then at least let Maria and Tomoe loose. The kid may want in, too."

Dr. Torres let the small insult slip by as she agreed, "Yeah, send someone in or just let us do it!" Her foul mood seemed to be replaced by utter determination and unrelenting courage. "So what's the hold-up?"

"I can understand why you all want to enter..." Naomi then stared at the diagnostician. "Gabe, do you really have any reason to be here?" She was, in a way, delaying the doctors. Though it's true that she would like to enter herself, they had almost no chance of gaining permission.

Dr. Cunningham groaned, his back was turned from the others as he murmured, "I just want the kid back so Joshua and your kid won't go freaking out...and by the way, they're probably watching the TV right now...do we look-"

"Maybe if you actually stand over here and look somewhat focused and professional, you won't look as much of a bumbling idiot..." Naomi murmured under her breath. She took the real answer to be a secret the diagnostician just doesn't want to tell and continued on. If Alyssa really was watching, then she really shouldn't be wasting time. "Little Guy, let's see if the government is willing to let a few people in."

"...R-right away, Dr. Kimishima!" Navel began working on his laptop at blinding speed after the medical examiner's implied command. He also kept in mind that young Alyssa was probably eying him as well...

Maria had her hands on her hips and questioned, "Why is the gov in this in the first place? Since when do they-" She was cut off by Naomi.

"From the very beginning." The silver-haired woman frowned as she answered. "But last time they granted us access because we had Dr. Rosellini at our side to confront her husband, coincidentally." She began to ramble for a bit. "No, it wasn't a coincidence..." Naomi looked at the group of doctors and asked, "So how do you plan on taking care of this? Also, how and where will we be entering? I hope you have this thought through."

The one out of the doctors who showed the most tension and impatience on her face was Maria, who never needed to think twice or more in most cases of her occupation.

Tomoe took in a deep breath and called, "Hanzou." It was expected for what to happen next, but still too random for a butler to appear by her side at this time. "...Do you have a strategy on how we approach this..?"

The everyone never anticipated that the endoscopic surgeon would call out her butler; many didn't react too rashly, with the exceptions of the first-time Chief Wayne... "My...!" And the lousy diagnostician. "My god, Tomoe!"

"If you would give me a minute." Hanzou was also not foreseeing another summon, but at least this time it wasn't for a pursuit. He evaluated the building and every detail of the area around it. "I'd presume from what I heard that this connection of the main building and this structure is the closest to those who had kidnapped our fellow doctor...perhaps it would be the wisest to go there? Now that the enemy has abducted another official, that should keep them well occupied if not yet. As for the course of action, I would think the best way is to remove that firearm, secure the hostages' safety and call for reinforcements."

"You heard the entire thing..." Gabriel was the only one to express his disbelief, as the others just disregarded the fact that the butler was with them the whole time. He tossed aside that note and asked Naomi, "We have permission to break in yet?" He made it sound like a rampage, knowing Maria was going to be the first one to bolt in, destroying everything and everyone that gets in her way. Maybe not that, but at least someone was going to get bruises. Hopefully, not him.

"Little Guy...?" Naomi spun around to face her agent, who waited with his laptop in hand. "How many?" She immediately read his face to learn that he would say 'yes;' it would be surprising for him if the government granted the request.

"...Three. As last time." Navel didn't think Dr. Kimishima could tell so easily. He turned the laptop for all to see if they needed to reconfirm the data. "I don't have the special camera and microphone this time...You'll have to go in on your own."

"I'll call through the cellphone." Naomi said. She turned to the group of doctor and said, "Who's coming? I'm interested to see who's behind this-"

Maria gave the screen of the laptop a long glare. Last time, it was Naomi, the kid, and Alicia who went. This time, it was Tomoe who must go. Naomi was interested, and the kid was still kind of a must-have. Gabriel and her were going to be the ones left out. Oh, and Tomoe's butler didn't really need permission. "I...will...uh..."

Dr. Tachibana looked to Dr. Torres, hoping to convince her, "Please, it's my fault that Alicia in there...Maybe not entirely my fault, but I let this happen- you must give me a chance to-"

Tomoe's face was enough for Maria to give in. "Alright..." The paramedic crossed her arms once more. "I'm waiting out here. But if I see trouble, I'm coming." She planned to wait at the front entrance- whether it was with Gabe and the others, she didn't know. "Don't make me wait too long...I'll be right in the front."

"Hanzou, I'll expect that you do the same, I want you to take any action to prevent serious injury..." Dr. Tachibana said, "I hope this can solve out peacefully, but this isn't the case..." She received a nod from her butler and walked up to Dr. Kimishima and Dr. Sartre, who were waiting for her to finish preparations.

"Good luck..." Chief Wayne didn't know what other thing to say, this wasn't his choice to make. "And be careful." He saw that Navel and the burly, green-haired diagnostician didn't say much, so he felt like giving the blessings of a safe return.

"Before you enter, I would like to mention that the enemy comprises of three...they also have a firearm, from what is learned. I would recommend that you make wise plan of action before taking them.

As the three had set off to the main building, a shot was fired- the sound coming from inside the building. The sound of voices and moving people were gone, only the overhead choppers and sirens made noise. Someone was injured or possibly even dead; the question was who.

Inside

3:49 PM

"He's dead." Matthias spoke now as if he was the ringleader of the group- he had just shot down, permanently, the officer he ambushed. "We're done, right?" His face lacked fear as he asked the question.

The blonde-haired male was stunned. He then saw the blood splattered on the floor and tried to look away from the corpse. "Matt, you should've at least..." Christopher paused as he glanced at the one next to him, "I thought we made it clear that we weren't taking anyone..." He then quieted himself, seeing it was hopeless to argue. He only repeated the question, "Are we finished?"

The lifeless face of the leader looked to the merciless follower, but never addressed him as the other did. He looked at the unconscious doctor farther away from the murdered policeman and stated, "...I suppose we are." He took three syringes from the table and lightly walked over to the girl. He removed the IV needle from her arm- which no longer had signs of discoloration. "...We don't have much time. Use it at the...last chance."

Mathias placed the firearm on the cargo box between the two hostages and sighed, "This went by pretty fast. The grand finale is already here..." He went to the table and looked at the remaining vials. "...You used all of it?" He looked at the silver-haired man, fully wary of the consequences. But he received no answer.

"We still going fight, right?" Christopher asked as he sat on the crate where his computer laid. "When are they coming? That shot seriously scared them off rather than..."

The leader abruptly took the firearm and aimed at the laptop next to him. He shot after a second's wait. "That should cause them to hurry." He crouched once more to pick up the syringes, all filled only with the tiniest amount. "Here." He threw one to each of the other two.

"What the-" The man who was sitting down was put onto his feet. He caught the syringe, but was still amazed at how fast the leader shot and destroyed his computer- specifically, the motherboard of it. He didn't feel any remorse for the destroyed machine, though. Christopher grumbled, "You two..." But it was getting to his nerves that no one gave him any warning.

"Great. I was going to contemplate on how we spent our time together...looks like I'm out of time. Now they think we really shot her dead." Matthias went to check the exits. "...We got company." He immediately noted the two lab coats worn by two out of three of the group. "Doctors."

Dr. Kimshima, Dr. Tachibana, and Dr. Sartre had already been spotted before they had time to plan out their next actions. Behind them were the local policemen, five total; they were too inexperienced to take much of a stand, though. The eight stood in the opposite side of the storage room.

"You would be the friends...I'd assume." The leader stood up and handed the gun to Matthais, who instinctively pointed it at the hostage. Eric said coolly, "She is still alive." His actions and words made it doubtful that they were plain mad- the reason behind the abduction was still hidden.

The five policemen pointed their guns as well, but couldn't do much at that point seeing that their captured co-worker was shot dead.. The three doctors who were slightly relieved to hear the news were then forced to think again as they saw Dr. Rosellini unconscious.

Dr. Kimishima took in their appearances in consideration. They looked like normal citizens, but evidence of the room and what was in their hands proved otherwise. The scent of a fire was in the room; she saw ashes and a dying flame to the far right of the room- burned string and plastic were in the debris. There was also a table filled with empty vials and glass matter- that must have been where the 'dangerous fluids' came from. A destroyed computer laid on a cargo box- it must have been the one to receive the latest gunshot. Last and most important, there was a small semi-transparent line that stretched from the table to next to the kidnapped doctor...was it an IV line?

For all this information let her come down to one question, "What did you do to her?"

The brown-haired man holding the gun answered for the group, "Telling you now will ruin the point of everything." He cocked the pistol with relaxed expression. "I suppose this will be a long wait?"

The other two didn't share the casual sense as he did, but they certainly didn't show much much fear for what'll come next.

The three doctors were unsure what to do. Tomoe looked at both Naomi and CR-SO1 hesitantly, but never announced what she was planning. Her attention was at the gun, which threatened the survival of Dr. Rosellini. She closed her eyes in decision. When she opened them, she had already taken action.

"What-" The man that held the gun realized that it was taken out. He watched as Tomoe slid the firearm on the ground. "...Not bad." He then grabbed Tomoe by the shoulder and held a syringe next to her neck. "Don't think it's that easy."

Dr. Kimishima picked the gun off the floor and pointed it at the assailant holding Tomoe. "It would be wise to give in now."

Outside

Same Moments

Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Torres stood in front of the door leading inside the storage. They were behind the butler, talking.

The paramedic was beginning to make pace. She muttered, "Dammit. That shot..." Her arms were crossed, but it was no sign that she wasn't going to go in for the diagnostician. "I hope she's not dead..." She lowered her head, waiting for some signal for her to barge inside. "Those idiots better not do anything stupid..."

"Tch, if she's dead then they would be done with this place." Gabriel grumbled. He swerved the cigarette side-to-side in thought and said, "Besides, that kid's way too tough to just die like that..."

"Hah, you're gotta be kiddin'. It's like every moment I look at her, she's dying one way or another." Maria grinned as she spoke. "But yeah, I guess you got a point there." She got out of her happy mood and looked back at the current situation. "Right now..."

The diagnostician tensed up a bit. Right now 'tough' really doesn't cut any slack on how soon you can get shot. "...She'll be fine. Every time we try to save her, it always work out..." he then saw the uneasiness on Maria's face and threw in, "You know, I never see you get injured these days. (Even though you always jump into things headfirst...)"

Maria's green eyes faced Gabriel's yellow ones as she replied at the random statement, "I can't say that I find that funny, but come to think of it... Tough people get in the most trouble these days, huh? I used to see Hank breaking with a bunch of sweat, but now not anymore."

"Hank, huh?" Gabriel always thought hid old buddy as the one with all the muscle, but ever since that purple-eyed girl came by, he's a bit different. "And the kid?"

"Huh? Which one?"

The diagnostician shrugged. "Obvious." He took the cigarette out of his mouth.

Dr. Torres smirked. "You aren't talking about Alicia now, are you? If you put it that way, then she really is tough." She then eyed Gabriel curiously, "I can't remember the last time you said her name..." Her smirk grew into a laugh. "Still holding a grudge...huh?"

"What? I wasn't talking about..." Gabriel groaned and said, "Hey, focus..." He didn't enjoy being the reason behind Maria's joke. Tomoe's butler was looking at him with a face, too. "Geez. Just leave me alone..."

"I must admit, this is one of those rare occasions where you two would have a decent conversation." Hanzou said. He looked to the door and sighed, "Though it is somewhat of a disappointment that this idle discussion is during a time of danger."

The two were quieted as they heard the butler's words. They started to pass the blame to each other. "H-he's the one who started it!" "Me? Hey, it-"

Another gunshot was heard.

The outside gathering of people went silent once more- this time, the recovery was quicker. Media and news reporters were first to start the wave of noises. But this time, it was more chaotic than ever. The three that waited at the door looked at each other for a brief moment.

Maria uncrossed her arms and had them close to breaking down the door. Hanzou blocked the way, along with other forces there. Gabriel held onto her other arm in attempt to slow her.

"Get outta my way-" Dr. Torres tried yelling, but she was thrown back by Gabriel in the midst of chaos. "Gabe-! That could've been..."

"Calm down-! That could have been someone on our side that pulled the trigger!" His scolding significantly lowered the paramedic's volume. He turned to the Naomi's agent and boss not far behind them and called out, "Hey, do you two have any idea what just happened in there?" His cigarette was thrown out by the recoil when he pulled back Maria.

Chief Wayne shook his head slightly and said, "I can't say for sure that there are any injuries or casualties, but we cannot do anything until we receive word from Naomi that the assailants are no longer in possession of any potential weapon and threat..." He looked at the enraged Maria Torres and advised, "I know this is becoming a burden, but you have to wait more, an entry uncalled for can result in a disaster."

The paramedic made a 'humph' sound and glared at the barricaded entrance. "A disaster. Hah." She pulled her goggles to her forehead, mumbling, "Isn't it already..?" The diagnostician looked at her, amused at how composed she was at the moment. He agreed; a kidnapping, traffic jam, and getting shown on TV without permission was a 'disaster.' Though he wanted to admit, he had a really ugly feeling that this wasn't the end.

* * *

**End Note:** (It's short, kay?)

Wow! You made it this far! Okay, here's to my opinions:

I didn't feel like anyone was going to answer my questions, so I don't have any now. But I would like to know it I revealed too much about the future chapters. If it was obvious, please tell me!

Oh, another thing, chapter 37 is the resolution to this, and even with the extra 3000, it shouldn't be too long. (I'm expecting 7000 total words, tops). Also, I must commend the written edition of Trauma Team that surpassed this story's word count...Good for you, TwistedJabberjays! But as of now, this story is clearly not even CLOSE to the end... :3 (wait, that's bad for me... TT-TT)


	37. Chapter 37 Hidden Sorrow

A/N: About 7,500 words here. Oh- and prepare! I'm issuing a emotional-yet-kinda-sappy moment alert for this chapter. There's a cliff, but if you wanna make it obvious for yourself, don't skim.

* * *

Riverside Ironworks Storage

Inside

4 PM

Dr. Kimishima and Dr. Sartre watched as the situation became more bleak by the moment. The syringe containing a small amount of fluid they didn't recognize was held firmly to Dr. Tachibana's neck. All three assailants remained standing freely, one official has already been shot dead, and the kidnapped doctor was out cold. The police behind them were only for show, since they were powerless as well.

The blonde man of the group, Christopher, spoke to the one who held Tomoe's hostage, "You're taking this too far." He looked to the silver-haired leader, who stood facing the infiltrators, and warned, "Don't you think this is enough...?"

The tired blue-eyes and blank expression was turned to him. Eric closed his eyes, conveying the message of agreement. He suddenly approached the one who questioned and pierced his arm using a syringe that he pulled out of his grasp. After injecting, he pulled out the syringe and threw it aside. His own syringe, was in his other hand. The whole action was done within a few seconds, and without a word.

Christopher fell back and landed beside the captured doctor. Though he felt nothing from what was put in him, the rapid movement of the needle caused bleeding to occur. "Dammit...you..." He looked up to the one who attacked him with some melancholy and said, "Who knew you'd be the one..."

The doctors and police watched in horror as the leader took down one of his own- the man wasn't dead, but it was clear that he could no longer take action. He was no longer a threat, but this was becoming unbelievable.

Matthias didn't move an inch; he showed no reaction, but it was clear that he wasn't eased from anything, either. He looked as if he came up with a conclusion as he said, "...I didn't think you'd be that cruel. You already killed one, and you almost got two more. How many more 'til you're satisfied?" The leader showed no reaction to his words at first, but he seemed to understand the meaning behind them.

While he was talking, his grip on Tomoe was weakened, allowing her to break free. Dr. Tachibana wasted no time in turning the hand with the syringe from beside her next into the enemy's thigh. She didn't meant for the syringe to pierce through anything, but there was enough recoil that it did so. With the advantage of standing, she instinctively pushed back the man. "Hah-"

"Aargh-!" The brown-haired man fell to the ground on his side- unfortunately it was the side where the syringe was stuck in his thigh. It slid as it hit the ground, causing the material to be injected and the needle to tilted. The result was an injured leg...maiming him. "That was careless of me...Damn." His other leg, however, was able to trip the endoscopic surgeon with a kick, which was done out of a reaction to the pain.

Tomoe was still recovering when she her legs were hit. She fell back and hit her arms on cargo boxes behind her while she was trying to find support. It wasn't severe, but she was hurt. She remained where she was- carefully watching the movements of the two in laying and standing in front of her.

"Tomoe-" Dr. Sartre was blocked by the medical examiner's held out arm. He knew that there was still one man left to deal with- though so far it seemed that all they had to do was watch. CR-SO1 looked to Alicia to check on her condition. "(She still is...)" He spotted the blonde man that was put down earlier next to her whispering something; he was unsure who he was talking to, since those around him were either unconscious or focused elsewhere.

Dr. Kimishima and the silver-haired man were still facing each other- their blue eyes were trying to figure out what the other was going to attempt next. Naomi had her cellphone out and ready, but she could hear noises beyond the entrance door of the warehouse- it wouldn't be long before someone came in without her call. Her other hand, which held the gun Tomoe passed to her, was lowered as she spoke, "Do you have any reason behind this?"

The man closed his eyes as he answered, "We do." He didn't give any more details other than the verification of a existence of a purpose. Eric stood with a quiet and motionless sense, the complete opposite of what he had when he went against his own. A revelation could be felt from him, but it couldn't be understood.

"Then tell us." Naomi stepped forward and continued, "What is it that you needed to accomplish by abducting that doctor?" She held the gun even tighter, seeing that the man's grip on the syringe was stronger as well. "And what is in that?" Her eyes swayed to look at the girl at the side.

Tomoe had her hand on a stacked crate and was still gasping as she glanced to the one across from her. To her surprise, she was up. To be more exact, she was in the same position she was in, panting and showing exhaustion in every other way. "A-alicia..!"

Matthias showed shock as well. Christopher, on the other hand, had already learned this. They both looked at Eric, realizing what has been done. Matthias, with a face showing ridicule and yet some contentment at the same time, grunted in a cunning way, "I take what I said earlier back, you're too kind." He pulled out the syringe from his thigh and stopped himself from yelping from the pain. "It's hard to believe you're the one in charge..."

The leader didn't give the man on the floor much pity as he glimpsed at him. The one next to the girl didn't have much to say, but the same words could be read from his face. Everyone could hear the girl mutter under her breath, "You're despicable."

The last assailant that stood turned around to face the kidnapped doctor and stated, "You're opinion is pointless." His eyes were closed- in a way that led the others to believe he accepted the insult without objection. He looked at the forensic expert and surgeon and advised, "We are willing to give it all...to see a small desire fulfilled. Though our means were not laureate..." The two men on his sides grew a resolute expression with his next phrase, "It was our decision and our risk."

The police and three doctors sent into the room fell quiet. They watched as Dr. Rosellini murmured to her attacker in her weak condition, "Then finish what you started."

That moment, the entrance doors were broke open. The other Resurgam responders and friends of the doctors in the room along with officials from the outside prepared to charge in. Dr. Kimishima, slightly disappointed by the fact the intrusion was done with out clearance, yelled, "Stay back!" She realized the chestnut-haired man on the floor had another gun that pointed at Tomoe- where the pistol came from was out of her knowledge.

Gabriel and Maria were in the front of the intruding group. They saw the scene and waited for a chance to get to Tomoe and Alicia. The diagnostician saw that the many guns directed at the last of the perpetrators didn't make things any easier and shouted to the police and forces behind him, "Hey, stop showing off the firearms, you're only going to make them wanna shoot more." Chief Wayne, who was far behind him, backed up on the statement and many listened.

Matthias, who had a gun pointed to Tomoe despite his position, muttered to Eric accordingly, "Hurry up, you indecisive idiot." Christian didn't add anything else other than, "Quit wasting time with talking."

The leader followed up on the words and without notice, charged at the girl. Surprisingly, not a single bullet was shot to intercept his movements- the defending doctor was on her own. Dr. Rosellini quickly dodged away from the crates behind her and to the side, at the same time she tried to pull the syringe from his hand. Once she realized the man's grasp on the item was too strong, it was already too late for her to let go. Instead, the man turned and pulled her hand inwards- causing the needle to be stabbed into his stomach; the recoil naturally caused Alicia to inject.

"Aargh-!"

His yell seemed the least violent of the three, but this injury was the most deadly of them all. Rather than a simple injection, it was a potential stab wound. He fell back, and the girl remained in a lowered standing position with her hand holding the syringe. The victim was mortified, but the attacker's face had little emotion besides the ones from the pain. Alicia dropped the empty syringe and took a step back. She trembled for a few moments, as she slowly regained back her composure, she silently fell to her knees without a word to her dying assailant.

The man who had the gun to Tomoe lowered it and slid it behind him calmly. "It's over." As the officers went to handcuff him and the others, he ignored the Miranda rights being stated and murmured to himself, "He really was an idiot..."

Maria, Gabriel, and CR-SO1 split up during the chaos to reach Tomoe and Alicia. Maria went to the endoscopic surgeon first, seeing the men going to the kidnapped girl. Tomoe sat down and rolled up her torn sleeves. The paramedic saw a few bruises on Tomoe arms and grumbled. "Damn it...Tomoe- what happened...?" She began to go through her pockets to see if she had anything that could help.

"I...fell on the boxes...but that doesn't matter, I promised to-" Tomoe raised her head and asked in a hurry, "How is Alicia?" She removed Maria's hands from her arms and said, "I will be alright, Maria...Please tell me how severe is her condition-"

"I didn't check on her yet...come on." Dr. Torres helped Dr. Tachibana up, careful not to bump into the bruises. "The kid and Gabe went to see her..." She made a path for her injured friend through the armed forces arresting the kidnappers to reach the other side, where their co-workers and victim were.

Dr. Cunningham was standing, taking note of the exhaustion easily read on Dr. Rosellini. He saw the two next to him and said, "I won't be too surprised if she faints now and wakes up days later; that fight and whatever they did to her was plenty enough to wear anyone out." He pulled out a cigarette and asked, "So what did they do with you...?" He received no response, which he didn't mind at all. He turned around and shrugged, satisfied that at least none of the cameras from the media were inside the building.

Dr. Sartre got up from his lowered position next to Dr. Rosellini and said to the others, "We should talk about this later...we need to take her back to Resurgam..." He glanced down and asked, "Can you stand...?" As he said the question, a shout and cursing could be heard near the entrance to the building. The doctors turned their attention to the front as Alicia got up.

"You son of a-" "How did you..." The handcuffed criminals were struggling against the officers as they tried to get to Chief Wayne, the reason behind their sudden resistance was unknown, but had Secret Agent Navel and medical examiner Naomi Kimishima curious. They noticed the third man, the leader, didn't react as violent as the other two- instead, he spoke a few inaudible words as he passed by.

David Wayne had a confused face as he slowly walked to Naomi and Navel, "That was strange..." He looked out the door where the culprits were forced out and said, "Perhaps...they mistook me for someone..?"

"I would assume that's the case, Chief." Dr. Kimishima looked at David more cautiously as she asked, "What did that last man say to you?" Her arms were crossed in a serious manner as she looked at the ends of the room. The forces have already left the building, only the doctors and they stayed behind.

David took down his glasses and wiped it with his shirt as he answered, "'Expect a brutal retribution for what you all have done...'" He put the glasses back on and commented, "This man was well determined to succeed...whatever his goal may have been." He looked at the forensic expert and said, "I'll ask the FBI if they're willing to continue letting you handle this case..."

"Thank you." Naomi said with her back turned. She watched the Resurgam doctors exit and ordered to her agent, "Little Guy. Get me the identities of the kidnappers as soon as you can. And try to keep the media away from all of this, if you can help it." She went further into the room after hearing Navel take off. She bent down to examine the IV line that went up to the table."(...I wouldn't say their work here was incomplete...)"

As the Resurgam doctor went outside, they decided on who to transport the girl. Chief Wayne met them as they were debating and said, "I heard another hospital will be tending to the criminals... I know apologies will never make up for what has happened..."

"You have no need. They knew they wouldn't succeed, but they still tried." Dr. Rosellini interrupted with a weak voice. She was supported by Maria, who was looking around for their ambulances beyond the mass of people and vehicles.

"I see..." David was about to walk away before he looked back and noted, "Oh, Naomi will be continuing with this investigation..."

"We appreciate the news...but we gotta get back...you mind?" Gabriel said, scratching his head as he scanned the crowd of news reporters growing by the minute. "I don't wanna get interviewed..." He received a small laugh of agreement from the Chief.

"Alicia's coming with us." Dr. Torres announced when she spotted the ambulances. She pulled along the girl and called to Dr. Tachibana, "Hey Tomoe, let's go! You can bring your butler if you wanna..." She towed along Alicia with the two following from behind.

Before the diagnostician left with the surgeon, he mentioned to Naomi's boss, "Tell Naomi her kid's still at Resurgam-!" The man nodded, and Gabriel hurried along with CR-SO1 before any more reporters gathered in the area.

On the Road

Resurgam Ambulances

5:53 PM

Maria was at her seat, driving tirelessly. The pressure on the gas pedal was much less now, but the paramedic was still in a hurry. She noticed a news helicopter was following them and sighed to Tomoe, who was in the back watching Alicia's condition, "How's the kid?"

Dr. Tachibana was kneeling, her hand firmly against the wall for support as she saw the girl's eyes were closing. "Dr. Cunningham's prediction is very accurate..." She looked to the front of the vehicle and said, "How long until we reach Resurgam?" She steadied herself up, preparing to return to the passenger's seat. Hanzou remained at the watch for her.

"I'd say now that the traffic's cleared up...about five or less minutes..." The paramedic answered after inspecting the number of cars ahead. She felt as if she should evade the overhead media, so she passed several cars.

Tomoe waited for the car to stop turning before going back to her seat, but as she was about to navigate to the front, she felt something on her wrinkled lab coat was stopping her from going; she perceived it as a light tug. She quietly turned around, and discovered Alicia was still fighting off rest to tell her something. Putting out her hand to the wall for balance, she asked in a small voice, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Dr. Rosellini had a barely noticeable smile as she almost whispered, "I..need to ask you a favor..." Her smile disappeared for a moment as she confessed, "I couldn't get Dr. Sartre his lunch...I don't think he'll appreciate it if I was the one to give it to him now.." It seemed as if she laughed as she asked, "Do you mind getting him something to eat when we return?"

Dr. Tachibana nodded, mouthing 'of course' when she had a feeling Maria was getting suspicions. She went back to the seat and put on the seat belt after pausing for a moment- she was surprised from the request, after all the events, how could she remember such a thing? She glanced back, only to witness that the girl was resting. Alicia was in a sitting position; her back leaning against the wall. Her head tilted to the right and her silver hair was set on her lap. That faint, warm smile could be detected on her face, but the hint regret was seen easier.

When Tomoe turned away, her butler standing in the back of the ambulance looked down at the doctor. To his astonishment, the girl opened her eyes- her face were drained of any joy, a bitter frown replaced the tiny smile from before. He may have not known what had happened, but from her face alone he could tell she had done something she will forever remember. He noticed her murmur something, but the only word he could read was 'sorry.' Minutes later, the girl's scarlet eyes were closed once more and she was fast asleep.

In the other ambulance, a conversation was sparked when Dr. Cunningham noticed the chopper marked with a news channel number apparently following Maria's ambulance. He couldn't help but mutter, "She's more popular than ever..." He tried to stay directly behind the other ambulance by passing any cars between them. "Some 'angel with black wings'... whoever made that title up is colorblind..."

Dr. Sartre saw the diagnostician grumbling and looked to the opposite direction, not wanting to be involved in such a discussion. He was busy trying to guess what the purpose of the kidnapping was. He then heard Gabriel say to him, "You know, that title fits you a lot more than the other kid."

He didn't comment on the wild accusation. Looking out past his window, he tried to ignore the driver. Gabriel continued on with a cigarette planted in his mouth, "Though I wouldn't necessarily call you a messenger from God..."

CR-SO1 finally gave in and asked, "Where did the symbolism come from?" He never thought much about Alicia's other name, since after all, she despised every part of it. "Why would they use an angel?" The color 'black' gave him a few worries as well.

"Beats me. Maybe they think she'd pretty or something-" Gabriel paused and corrected, "Or...probably some guy with a few screws loose..." He shrugged nonchalantly and smirked at the surgeon, "I don't think it's the same brilliant guy who gave Naomi the name 'corpse whisperer.'" He focused on the road and noticed a car swerving in front of him. "Woah-" His first reaction was to turn to the side , avoiding collision.

The car honked as it sped on forward. Gabriel muttered 'geez' and switched lanes. He saw the kid next to him was completely unaware of the close call and sighed, "Man, I can see why you will never get a driver's license..."

"...The title...it came with the first incident...right?" Dr. Sartre murmured as he looked forward in the seat. His face showed some complexion, to what the diagnostician thought. The surgeon saw that Gabriel was being quiet for longer than usual and asked, "...Do you actually know?"

"That Death's Greed thing...I heard...a kid from that was the one that started the idea..." Gabriel admitted. He didn't really know why he held back the first time, but it didn't seem the surgeon minded. "That's what was on the papers. He got interviewed...you know?" He noted that the passenger was satisfied with the answer and stopped. He added, "I guess it does make sense for him..."

"And the black wings?" CR-SO1 looked out the window at the afternoon sky out of curiosity for the answer. He couldn't help thinking if that had to do with him being bailed by Dr. Rosellini. "Did the people simply add that?"

"No. This might be a shocker, but the whole title was from the kid." Gabriel said as he tightened his grip on the wheel. The surgeon looked at him with surprise, but was disappointed later when her heard the diagnostician say, "That's all I really know on that. The kid wasn't colorblind, I mean, who can get white mixed up with black?" The cigarette in Gabriel's mouth was thrown out as he guessed, "If I had to make up an explanation, I would say...uh..." His yellow eyes wandered as he thought of an idea. "Hallucinating? Maybe he accidentally said it, I dunno." The diagnostician gave up and went back to his job to driving. "You got a clue?"

"...maybe...myself?" Dr. Sartre disliked his weak response, but somehow the diagnostician found it a good one. "That child..."

"Oh. Maybe that kid had a relative from the bio-attack or epidemic. When he figured out the background of who saved him, that's when the idea hit him. That kid's pretty smart...eh." Gabriel smirked at the surgeon and commented, "Not a bad guess."

The ex-convict lowered his eyes and looked away from the one giving small praise. "That was just an assumption." He turned away from the subject by asking, "How much farther?"

"Almost there." Dr. Cunningham answered as the smirk vanished from his face. He'd rather go home, knowing that the kids and Hank would make fun of him after seeing him on TV.

Resurgam First Care

6:18 PM

Hallways

"Her brain and organ activity dropped a lot. If we waited any longer, she could've been in a coma." Dr. Cunningham reported to the group waiting outside of Dr. Rosellini's office. He closed the door and saw Dr. Tachibana with a lowered head and Dr. Torres growing a bad mood. Not to mention Chief Patel with an extremely disappointed face after she gave everyone a lecture on how long they took to come back. "I'd say she'll be up in a day...though her next appointment will have to wait for a week." Gabriel sighed as he walked past the women- Dr. Sartre was in his office silently reading something and Hank was managing the kids for him.

Tomoe disappeared as Gabriel went past her, making Esha mumble to the paramedic, "Hey Maria, what's up with Tomoe? She's usually the cheery one." Gabriel stopped to hear Maria's answer out of curiosity.

"She got some bruises...but..." Maria said with her hands on her hips. She heard the diagnostician chuckle for a second and asked, "What's so funny Gabe..?"

Dr. Cunningham was turned away when he said, "That's strange. Last time I saw her, she still has that emotional scar...I guess she doesn't like it when people get hurt for her or something..." He immediately continued walking down the hall, not at all noticing the two women both with bitter expressions. He stopped and grumbled, "Still, I heard it was impressive what she did, don't know why she's upset about it."

Hanzou appeared between Gabriel and the women and responded as they reacted to his arrival, "That may be true, but please consider that before she was not able to save the one that mattered to her the most."

"I wasn't in need for a history lesson..." Gabriel turned around to face the butler. "So you came to tell us what is really going through her mind? I don't wanna know." Hanzou apologized and glanced back at the Chief and paramedic.

"Hey, Alicia's still alive, she just isn't able to get up right now..." Maria said when the air became silent. "Even if she could stop the kidnapping-"

Hanzou interrupted, "Yes, Dr. Rosellini is still living, but with her condition, is this what Milady would consider 'well?'"

"Apparently not." 'The Master of Deduction' murmured in reply. After his response, the butler bowed and disappeared as he came. "...Still can't get used to this." He sighed as he spun back around and went down the hall.

Chief Patel scratched her head and said, "Well Maria, I'm glad the kid's back, but next time, I'm not going to be this patient. I'm just happy that no reporters showed up here..." The sound of high heels tapping on the ground was heard as Esha walked away.

The paramedic was about to go the same path, but she looked back at the office door. With a long sigh, she followed the Chief and turned at the corridor- as she went, she noticed the other kid was in his office. CR-SO1 looked more as if he was brooding rather than reading at his desk.

The surgeon set down the book and pushed away from the desk, causing him to slide back in his office chair. He was ready to face staying over at Resurgam for the night. Standing up, he glanced to the side and noticed a large brown bag atop his bookshelf. It was easily figured out to be Tomoe's delivered meal, but he realized it was someone else. Tomoe would always announce that she left the food there; it was the butler..?

Nevertheless, Dr. Sartre went over to check the insides of the bag- there were two meals. He knew he missed lunch- but it was a mystery how Tomoe could remember such a thing, after everything that happened.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

6:21 PM

"Huh?" When Gabriel entered his office, Joshua was the only person inside. "Hey, where's Hank and the other kid...?" The boy looked...rather melancholy, after seeing his favorite doctor on TV. Gabriel couldn't shrug off the gloomy face and grumbled after a moment's thought, "I remember telling Hank to get you two lunch..."

The boy looked to the side and said, "The big guy got a call and took Alyssa with him out, she just left..." He was sitting at the diagnostician's desk, his face looked as if he woke up too early. "We already ate..."

Gabriel chuckled, "I knew RONI was useless, but I gotta say I'm lucky that you didn't jump out the window after being here for almost the whole day..." He went to the couch and disposed his cigarette. "Did you see everyone on the news...?" He looked to his computer assistant and discovered that it was turned off.

The boy spun around in the office chair and grew a small grin, "Yeah, you guys were cool. I hope that Alicia will be okay-"

"Quit worrying, she's fine..." Gabriel leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms. He sighed, "So you guys watched the whole thing...hopefully the reporters didn't say anything bad about me smoking there..." The diagnostician mumbled to himself.

Joshua laughed for a second, then the bittersweet face came back up again. He put his hands on his lap and started to say,"Hey doc...there's something..." He got interrupted again.

"Oh great, what did they say about me?" Gabriel said, not noticing the grim look on his son's face as he looked at the sun about to set through the window. "It's nothing that you'd believe, right?"

"N-nothing...I was just..." Joshua spun back around in the chair and sighed. "The...phone in your office rang twice..." Joshua stood up and glanced back at the sitting doctor, who recently grew a serious look.

Gabriel pushed himself up from the couch and said, "Let me guess...your mom wants me to take you home or something? You don't need that face to tell me that." As he hung up his lab coat, he looked at the boy standing next to RONI with a sad face too uncommon to ignore. "What's wrong...?" He had a feeling Joshua was going to cry in a second.

"...I'm...not gonna come here anymore."

"What?" Dr. Cunningham quickly recovered from his shock, but he too grew the depressed face. He always thought baby-sitting in his office was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But today of all days, and after this long...he kind of got used to having a kid (or kids) running around in his office. It was hard to admit, he had to ask, "Why?"

Joshua's eyes looked away. "Mom never said. I mean, after you found out what made me sick and made me better...we moved away. But when Mom got sick, she decided to move back... I told her I didn't wanna move anymore, so she promised not to. And..."

"You don't need to tell me all of that. Just..." Gabriel combed his hair back and asked, "Does it have something to do with..." He looked at Joshua in surprise and continued, "She isn't... Oh god...It's not Alicia is it?"

Joshua had a confused face, but as he said before, he wasn't told. The boy could only say, "Alyssa and the big doc don't know..." But his words didn't seemed to be heard; Gabriel was furiously questioning and cursing to himself, the assumption never leaving his mind.

Then his cellphone went off.

The diagnostician checked the number and clenched his teeth. He flipped the phone open and put it up to his ear. "You can't do this. Not after this long." His other hand, which would usually be stuck in a pocket, was out and against the wall.

Joshua watched in silence, guessing that the one calling was his mother. He stayed at his spot, listening to every word that came out of the doctor's mouth. Every detail of the diagnostician had evidence that he was not happy.

"I'm not letting him go until you give us a good reason that you're-" Gabriel paused. After a few seconds of listening, he angrily responded, "That isn't what I'm-" He was cut off again. This time, he couldn't say anything, since the call had ended. "Dammit..!" Gabriel slammed the phone shut and raised his hand to throw it across the room, but then held back.

"What did Mom say?" Joshua asked after waiting a long time. He watched the diagnostician shove the phone back into his pocket. He got no answer and said, "Mom...is here, right?"

"Uh...Yeah." Gabriel wasn't able to murmur anything else. He stood before the door with a lost gaze, his eyes strayed from meeting Joshua's.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Freebird's voice from the other side, "Joshua? You mother's here to pick you up." But little did the orthopedic surgeon know that this was the boy's last visit. His voice was too casual, which was enough to start tears to roll down Joshua's eyes.

Dr. Cunningham turned around and said, "He'll be out in a minute, Hank." He tried to maintain a normal voice. Hank responded with a hint of surprise, but listened to his friend. Gabriel turned around to face his son, who still had no idea about it despite the time he spent stranded in the hospital.

But to the father's surprise, Joshua was already growing emotional and had ran up to hug him. "You're the best doc ever..." The boy let go and declared in his teary face, "I'm definitely gonna be as cool as you! And when I become a doc- I'll...I'm gonna..." More tears came up, and he couldn't continue his statement.

Gabriel kept his composure as his hand ruffled Joshua's green hair. He was able to smile for a tiny moment. "You're gonna try to find me, huh? Not too shabby of an idea. But you got many choices...don't just copy-"

Joshua took Gabriel's hand off his hair and said, "I already made up my mind, I'm gonna be a doctor." He wiped away his tears and happily said, "I want to be able to save people like everyone in the hospital." He smiled to his best ability.

The father was speechless for a moment. He was weak against those types of inspirational lines, so he could only respond, "Well...Good luck then, Joshua..." He reached for the handle of the door as he added on, "I guess I'll look forward to the day we could...um...save lives together, heh? (Come up with a better line, idiot...)"

Joshua didn't even glimpse out into the hall as the diagnostician opened the door, what Dr. Freebird waited behind the entire time. "Yeah- don't forget me, doc!" He waved to Gabriel as he left with Hank. Gabriel did the same, his smirk was dissolving as Joshua went farther and farther. He and Hank were out of sight once they turned halfway down the corridor.

Gabriel closed the door and had himself against the wall with a strong regret. "Damn everything..." His hands were both made into fists, all because of the frustration of a few truths:

_Why didn't he go to see Joshua off?_ He was a coward. A simple, pitiful coward that had zero courage as a father.

_Was it because he didn't want Lisa to spill the truth yet?_ Lisa wouldn't tell Joshua; she would never do it. Instead she gave her ex-husband the chances to do so. They were wasted.

_Why should he worry about breaking his son's heart? Didn't Joshua wished for this truth the most?_ It's just that...he was too ashamed- Joshua had always needed a father, and he wasn't there.

"As long as you're both alive, you still have a chance..." Gabriel muttered RONI's words, in an attempt to regain himself. It took no effect other than making the situation worse. "He'll grow up to be just like you...he'll find you, and you'll be able to work together." His second-person way of speaking filled the office room. He then laughed at himself, "Yeah, if one of you didn't have a stupid smoking habit." The father threw himself on the couch and continued, "I'm probably not gonna be here by the time he even graduates..."

The Rapid Organization Networked Intelligence only added to the silence of the room, as it was turned off- and could only be turned on by the Chief's command at this time. Gabriel knew that but conversed with it anyway, "No words of wisdom today, huh RONI?" He mocked the computer to his content and eventually confessed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to tell Joshua that one truth. Even if it only takes three words, I can't do it. I might not even do it if the world was ending or something."

Gabriel wondered what RONI would say. Would she apply the algorithm or just throw in some complicated reasoning? He laid on the couch, reluctant to return to his apartment. "You know what? Life sucks. "

Next Day

Conference Room

Chief Patel held up a report by Dr. Cunningham in the front of the room with only four doctors that arrived. "Gabe has an appointment right now, so I'll read what little thing he had to say..." To her expectations, there was only one small paragraph for her to read out: "'The girl's condition just got worse. I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't get out of bed in several days. Don't freak out, but don't get too comfortable, either.'" Esha lowered the report and was the first to show a defeated but quiet expression. She threw the paper onto the table- it flew to the other end, where Dr. Sartre and Dr. Tachibana stood.

After a long moment of silence, Esha said, "Her operations are going to be divided and taken care of by everyone...I'm not gonna put her back on the job until she's completely better." She sighed, "But I'm gonna have to charge her for the stays." She was prepared for any objections.

"Chief!" Maria was undoubtedly the first to oppose the statement. She saw that Esha had no choice and lowered her head. "That isn't right..."

Dr. Tachibana, still ridden with guilt, blurted out, "I'll pay for them- it was my fault that Alicia was..." She then saw the Chief shake her head from the voluntary statement. "But I-"

"Tomoe, I know you want to make it up, but I'm pretty sure the kid can pay much more than what the hospital's charging her. And seriously, you're not at fault from anything." As Chief Patel spoke, she took up all her files and prepared to leave. "That's all for conference. If you have anything else, talk to me later. I have to organize the kid's patients." Esha left the room accordingly.

Dr. Freebird was about to ask something- he changed his mind after seeing that the others aren't welcoming questions at the moment. He gave his goodbye and went out of the room without another word.

The paramedic retrieved the diagnostician's note and reread it. "Damn." She crumpled it up and threw it into a bin beside the door as she dashed out the door. The other two watched, but had no comment.

"I'll...continue to bring you two all the meals." Tomoe said to the surgeon next to her. "I'm sorry that you are forced to stay at the hospital...Please give Alicia my best regards..." She hesitated between her phrases, but when she finished, she departed as well. CR-SO1 did the same in the following minute.

Four Days Later

Dr. Rosellini's Office

Afternoon

After her lunch delivery to Dr. Sartre, Tomoe went across the hall to Dr. Rosellini's room. When she touched the knob, she realized the door was not even shut- it was opened up by a simple push. "Alicia, I brought lunch-"

To her surprise, the girl was fully working at her desk. She was typing on a laptop with glasses on- the former hospital gown replaced with her regular clothes and lab coat, as if nothing ever happened. "Oh- Thank you very much, Tomoe..." Alicia said as she closed the computer promptly. "Hopefully this will be the last time you have to run an errand for us..."

Dr. Tachibana shook her head and said, "I don't mind. Please, whenever you need help, I will be happy to assist..." She then noticed a check on Dr. Rosellini's desk and said, "The Chief already told you about the charging?" She had a slight frown as she spotted amount of writing on it.

"That?" When Alicia received the bag, she placed it beside the check. She only smiled when Tomoe showed concern about the cost of the stay. "It didn't change a thing. Don't need to grow upset about it." She took off her glasses and folded it as she placed it in her lab coat pocket. "So, I suppose the entire hospital has yet to hear that I'm well..?"

As Tomoe answered 'yes,' Dr. Sartre entered the room with several patient charts in his hands. He didn't have much to add into the conversation, and therefore decided to leave after setting the files atop of Alicia's computer. But before he turned around to leave, the endoscopic surgeon already gave her farewell and exited before him.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

CR-SO1 turned around to face the doctor talking to him. He heard the girl wavering as she asked, "Ever since the moment we met until now...You don't curse the fact that I'm the cause for all the misfortune?" He watched her walk up to the window as she spoke.

His immediate answer was 'no,' but she countered with another question, "You have an explanation to support your answer?" Alicia had a slightly mischievous smirk as she spun around. Dr. Sartre didn't answer straightaway as last time. He paused a few times in his answer, "I...wouldn't have been able to remember...what the Professor may have erased..."

Dr. Rosellini returned to her office as she listened to the surgeon's response. "If you were me...what would the answer be now?"

The surgeon traced back the question and murmured, "I...caused misfortune to..." He then discovered the meaning behind the idea-:

If Alicia never stumbled upon him, the prisoner with an unfair sentence, then she would've died from her virus then. She would've not went through the long process of regaining her memories, most she would have wanted to forget. Perhaps she wouldn't encounter her husband and other acquaintance... Also the virus she lived with grew more unbearable by the day...

But if it wasn't for her, many would die from those events only she could've solve- not to mention his own life was spared... She didn't consider that misfortune, did she? And was his presence all there was to blame?

The surgeon didn't know how to put his realization into words. He saw the girl close her eyes as she stated, "I don't consider helping anyone and suffering from the consequences a misfortune. I want you to know that, as Tomoe, you are not to be blamed for anything. No matter what I face, including death, the last thing I would want is everyone here regretting it." Her expression turned hopeless as she said, "Though I fear that this is not the end of the chain of events..."

Dr. Sartre listened to every word, but had nothing to respond with. He heard approaching steps and looked to the door. It was the green-haired diagnostician; he entered with a face of amusement at seeing the girl was well. He greeted, "Hate to ruin your conversation..."

Alicia responded fast, "As if you care." She stood up from her desk and asked in a stern voice, "What do you want?" Her voice was cold and unfriendly, which led the surgeon to believe that they had a conflict on their last meeting.

Gabriel never had any positive sign on his face from the beginning. He said informatively, "You might want to hop over to my office to see this. Or we could go to the conference room, just...get to somewhere with a TV like everyone else..!"

The surgeons were hesitant. It sounded as if it was the media completely losing control and committing libel. The girl showed suspicion as she heard the words. She said, "You could just tell us what they're reporting about."

The diagnostician paused for a minute, then sighed as he rolled up his sleeve, "This."

* * *

Ending note: I'd love to hear what you think it is. Though I find if super-obvious if you read this and the last chappy carefully (despite those typos I can't seem to catch...) This is the entrance into the last 'mini-arc' of Retribution (meaning longer chapters...xD).


	38. Chapter 38 Death's Rampage

A/N: This really should have been put up earlier... But it turned out to be shorter than I planned. I wanted to put in more, but I guess I'll have to save that good stuff for the next chapter... Oh well. This is about 7000 words...

* * *

"...This." Gabriel's right arm was exposed to the two surgeons in front of him. "This isn't the regular breaking news I'm talking about, this is the epidemic all over again." His words sounded rather nonchalant, but his face showed every detail of how serious this could get.

What was on the diagnostician's hand and wrist wasn't revolting, but nor was it giving any relief- faded but visible dark lines were seen covering the area from his fingertips to near the wrist. If one were to look at the pattern more carefully, one could tell the straight lines were accompanied by smaller lines that connect them. It seemed to look more like a game of connecting lines than a patch of blood vessels becoming discolored.

Dr. Sartre was first to run out into the hall and head toward the conference room. Dr. Rosellini followed, but asked the diagnostician as she went, "When did those lines first appear?" To her, Gabriel wasn't badly affected, since the lines were barely seen. She thought the lines wasn't only darkening, but increasing in length to another destination on his body. Where to was her main concern.

Dr. Cunningham was the last to leave the room, he answered as he ran, "That tattoo thing... I first saw it this morning. Those things were already at my palm by then, that's all I know." His voice was drained of his usual sarcastic attitude, causing the girl to only be discomfited more. "I thought they were just bruises, well, I guess they aren't." Gabriel murmured as he turned the corner. He saw the girl grumble to herself about something and entered the conference room before him.

You could consider it was as if there was an afternoon conference. The Chief and six doctors of Resurgam were gathered in the room in there usual spots. The screen behind the Chief was showing the a news chopper flying above Portland- streets filled with police cars and officers eying every sidewalk and crossroad. Everyone heard the sirens from the speakers and some could even hear the ones outside the hospital.

It was the quarantine from two-years ago all over again. Sooner or later tanks will be dominating the roads and not a single civilian car will be in sight. As for the hospital, thousands of new patients would arrive at any moment, swarming the courtyard and lobby.

The doctors and Chief were still witnessing the massive movements and actions being taken in the city as the screen showed a reporter from atop a building. "_I have received word that the mayor has declared a state of emergency in the city of Portland from the unknown virus that is spreading at an alarming rate-_" The reporter was a female, she seemed calm at first, but then lost her composure as someone from the news team whispered something into her ear. "_We just got another update, the federal government has decided to quarantine the city, now to remind everyone of the rules when the city is under this status..._" She went on as the doctors started to discuss among each other.

"Again? Didn't they learn their lesson last time?" Dr. Torres said with her arms crossed. "They're just getting in the way of treatment..!" The others agreed to her statements, though none verbalized anything.

Dr. Rosellini was the one that doubted the paramedic the most. "No- in this case..." But before anyone could ask why she said so, she brought up, "How many of us are affected?" Her voice was rather quiet and somber at the subject.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one..." Dr. Cunningham said as he pulled out a cigarette; at the same time the others noticed the strange marks on his hands. He also had a melancholic expression as he grumbled, "Don't get too close, huh?" Hank, Tomoe, Maria and Esha all went in shock to see the diagnostician being so blunt.

Maria, who stood across from him with the table between them, was in disarray, more so than the others. "No way... Gabe... those marks..." The paramedic ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the diagnostician's hands for a closer inspection. "You gotta be kidding me... I..." A hint of awe and disappointment crossed the paramedic's face.

"Hey- I said not to get too close, you don't wanna get..." Gabriel's cigarette dropped out of his mouth when he jerked away from Maria's hold. He was embarrassed at the reaction that came from her, compared to Hank and Tomoe, who only lowered their head. Esha had a completely blank face; which was acceptable in the diagnostician's point of view. But Maria completely missed the message of 'stay away.' "What's your problem...?"

Maria closed her eyes and said, "Pick up your trash, idiot." The paramedic backed off as she watched Gabriel bend over to retrieve the fallen cigarette. She crossed her arms slowly and took in a breath. "Um... there's something I have to say..."

When Dr. Cunningham had a new cigarette in his mouth and the old one disposed of, he rolled his eyes at the paramedic and said, "You'd better hurry before I die off."

"Those weird lines...I have them, too."

Gabriel almost choked on his cigarette, he took it out and exclaimed at the paramedic, "Wha-? You have it?" His surprise was the same as the others in the room. But there were no gasping or stunned faces, just silence.

Maria had a insouciant expression as she said with her eyes closed, "Yeah... I first saw them last night on my feet. This morning when I checked, they got to my ankle...It's like they're vines..." She looked down on her legs as she checked for the status of the virus' accumulation, "It's gonna be at my knees sooner or later. I never thought that...I could get infected so soon..." She then had a defeated look on her face as she went up against the wall. "Damn." She looked at the others. "I guess you guys have to stay away from me, too." The paramedic lowered her head and shut off herself from the others, the diagnostician looked to the side with the same expression.

The room went into a moment of silent as the news continued on with repeating the same information. Suddenly, three different voices spoke at once:

"I have something to-" "I also-" "Uh, I got..."

The voices came from the opposite side of the room from the pair of affected doctors. Dr. Sartre and Rosellini raised their eyes to the direction where the voices came from.

The four couldn't believe it.

Hank, Tomoe and Esha.

The three who just spoke looked at each other in surprise as well. After a few exclamations were made, each decided to take turns on 'presenting' how they contracted the markings.

Dr. Freebird had his hands in the front so the others could see the lines rooting into his large palms like some seedling. His symptom was similar to Gabriel's, except the odd discoloration had yet to reach his wrist. "...I saw these when I was eating lunch... I was going to go ask Gabriel about these...but now it is known as the virus of this epidemic..."

Dr. Tachibana still had her hands folded. After Hank was done with his presentation, she started, "I have signs of the same symptoms as Dr. Torres, Maria, does. I felt a slight numbness this morning...and discovered these strange bruises on my feet..." She looked to Chief Patel and said, "So does this mean gender will affect the types of symptoms?"

Esha shook her head and said, "Nope. Mine's like Hank's." She took her hands away from her side and extended her arms outwards. The others saw the faded lines had climbed from her fingertips to right where her sleeve was, just a bit past her wrist. "I saw these guys on my fingers yesterday. I thought the pen accidentally leaked or something, but when I tried washing, it didn't rub off." She lowered her arms and sighed, "I think we're all affected. I mean, the hospital's no longer safe."

The five affected turned their attention to the last two people. Dr. Sartre looked at his hands then looked up and answered, "I never left the building, or..."

"That would make sense. Unless the food's been contaminated, you wouldn't have it." Gabriel then shrugged as he theorized, "Or this thing just spreads randomly, and we happen to get it first. If you don't want it, you might want to stay in that office of yours." He then shifted his eyes to Alicia, who seemed to be no longer part of the conversation. "And you."

Dr. Rosellini's red eyes were lowered when the diagnostician referred to her. "...Are you going to say I started it?" Their eyes met and the room was silenced once more. The only sounds came from the distant sirens and the speakers.

"_We're still trying to figure out the origin of this virus, but officials are more concerned about the health and survival of the citizens of Portland. They are not answering any of our questions at the moment..._" The news reporter's voice stood out.

"I'm not going to put it like that." Dr. Cunningham said as looked to the screen. "I'd say the ones who got the virus out were the kidnappers." He glanced back at the girl, who had no response to his statement, and noted, "That incident, I'd like to ask what actually happened, if you don't mind sharing..."

The sound of the ringing cellphone grew louder as the diagnostician was talking. The ringtone was a continuous ring of a usual telephone. Esha and Maria didn't move, as they didn't recognize it as their own.

Gabriel sighed as he reached for his pocket, knowing the source of the disturbance was his phone. He checked the caller before flipping the cellphone open, the only hint he gave to the others was him cocking his eyebrows in curiosity. "Making your last phone call?" He then winced, perhaps from whoever it was calling him snapping from the remark. "Uh...Yeah..." Gabriel flipped the phone shut and raised his head to talk to the machine in the ceiling, "Hey, RONI, Naomi and her agent wanna connect to us through the computer, which is...you."

The screen showing the news was changed into the familiar blue background of RONI. "_Understood. Connecting to Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine- Agent Navel's computer. Since medical examiner Dr. Kimishima is already sharing with this-"_

Gabriel cut off RONI's talking by saying, "I know, I know... that means we can talk to her, too. I got the message." He said, "Hey Naomi, I forgot to ask, who's affected over there?"

"_You can ask Little Guy about the institute. I'm currently at home with Alyssa. Here, she already contracted the virus, I may sooner or later."_ Naomi's voice was as stern as usual, but what she just said could be the reason behind the hint of rush detected through her tone. "_The markings have almost reached her knees..._"

The agent reported after Naomi finished, "_Only a handful here aren't showing signs. I have a discoloration on my palm and fingers... Chief Wayne also noted that he felt numbness in the past 24 hours._" Navel had a dark tone as he said, "_This virus doesn't discriminate...at least we know a few things about it._"

Tomoe despairingly noted, "I remember Hanzou mentioning that he felt numb for a long period of time yesterday...I suppose that would mean he has contracted the virus as well." She looked at the others, who were thinking of their friends and family being some of the many affected. Out of everyone, Dr. Cunningham seemed to catch her eye the most with his solemn expression. Tomoe questioned, "Oh, Dr. Cunningham, do you have any information on Joshua's status?"

Gabriel avoided eye contact and muttered, "Don't ask... He isn't the only one we have to worry about." The diagnostician shifted his focus to the girl in the back and as he stared at her guilt-ridden face, he asked the medical examiner, "So Naomi, can you give us the details of how this all got out?" He glanced back at the screen, which showed the agent's computer desktop. "If we're gonna get a cure, we better know what we're dealing with."

Dr. Kimishima paused for a moment and said, "_I think Dr. Rosellini could fill you in better than any of the investigative agencies." _There was a another wait, then the forensic expert volunteered,_ "If she's not willing, then I'll give a quick synopsis on what happened. But keep in mind that my explanation is partial, it may not even help us._"

The Chief and doctors in the conference room all looked at the girl once, but none able to encourage her. They all saw that she was conflicted with herself- perhaps after hearing that everyone, except one person, in the gathering was plagued. Dr. Cunningham scratched his head in disappointment, and sighed, "At least start us off...kid." He slid his hands into his pockets as he awaited for a decent introduction from the girl.

Dr. Sartre looked to the one beside him- to him, she seemed as if she was hesitant to admit something. Whatever it was, it wasn't something the others would like to hear. He was about to say something to have the medical examiner go instead.

"My kidnappers...were once acquaintances of mine. You could say they were nice enough to have me alive."

"What? You're saying that you knew those idiots?" Maria and Esha both shouted from their surprise. From their perspective, the kidnappers were senseless morons that didn't know who they were messing with.

Before anyone else could follow the two's example and exclaim aloud, Naomi said through the speakers, "_I suspected as much, these three men tried hiding their identities... They are all 'government agents' as every-_"

Alicia interrupted without warning, "No- I believe the better term for them is 'orphaned researchers.'" There was a slight wait before she continued, "They injected several deadly pathogens in me... I don't know what they were or how many..." She regretted that she didn't know the facts.

"_17_." Naomi put her statistic into a brief statement, "_I discovered 17 different fluids used. That's the number the kidnappers could've used and did use._" She then informed to her agent, "_Little Guy, I've sent you the list. Get it over to them." _The agent confirmed the action and announced the he faxed the papers over to the hospital.

"I'll get it. I also need to talk to the other staff, so I'll be back in a while." Esha said as she stepped out of the room in a rush.

Dr. Sartre didn't notice the Chief depart as he was concerned about the effect of the foreign diseases on Alicia's virus. "So the kidnappers' goal was to hasten the development of the virus in her..?" He found this situation to be a part of a well thought-out plan.

"Unfortunately, myself, the last two culprits behind the attempted bio-attacks and Sara...perhaps even more, are part of this immense plot that resulted in this epidemic..." Dr. Rosellini then went silent after admitting that she took part in the scheme.

Gabriel grew skeptical and said, "You can apologize later, you know. Or did you willingly go along...?" He received no answer and took out his hands from his pockets out of an uneasy feeling. "Don't tell us that you helped get this started?"

"If I wanted to start an epidemic...I had other easier ways." The girl said before anyone else could doubt her. She carried on cautiously, knowing the 'Master of Deduction' was giving her no slack and was pointing out every flaw and possibility from her explanation. "These three planned carefully; they used the kidnapping as a cover so they could get to me. After speeding up the evolution of the virus, they took samples...I believe they have predetermined to make themselves as sacrifices...vectors, almost." Her eyes focused on the screen as she finished, "They're most likely dead by now. But their effort paid off, so here we are now."

Her cold words filled the room; since it was the truth, no one objected. For being the victim, Alicia seemed not at all angered at her perpetrators but nor was she sympathetic in any way. She broke the silence and asked the two who communicated through computers, "Any information on them, by chance?"

There was a sound of shuffling papers, and the doctors could see the mouse on the screen open up three documents. Each had a photo of one of the assailants and a description. Navel's voice was heard saying, "_Well, as on how they died... The assumed leader of the three died upon being transported for treatment of the stab wound in his stomach. It was claimed that he tried to run despite that he was hemorrhaging severely and jumped from a bridge. It's not confirmed._"

Naomi noted, "_That would make the quarantine's effectiveness questionable._" She said, "_If this man fell into a source of water while still bleeding, heaven knows where the virus traveled to."_

The agent assured, "_This information is from the federals, the claim was from the local forces." _As he switched data from the first person to the other two on the computer, he said, "_The accomplices...died in prison in the city while a decision was being made where to transport them not long ago. One source says that one of them was unable to walk normally due to an injury, and... the other wrote several numbers on the cell wall in blood he vomited before dying..." _The documents about the two were closed and the mouse hovered a picture file. "_It's..not easy to see._"

Tomoe and Maria looked away at first glance at the dreadful image. Naomi drew a breath , but since she had seen it before, she made no comment. The men in the room were able to bear reading the gruesome message in blood for a few seconds longer than the women. Only Alicia and Gabriel could read the entire message before turning away. The few others looked back to finish reading, but took their eyes off it right after.

'**Only 3874**'

Dr. Kimishima said, "_I don't assume anyone would know what this means except..._" She stopped from completed her phrase. "_This doesn't look to harbor much information...We have searched through everything; there weren't any matches that made sense with the situation."_

This time Alicia seemed unwilling to share information. The others didn't pursue the subject any further and thus the subject was dropped. The picture was no longer shown and the screen returned to showing the agent's computer desktop. Navel added, "_I would like to mention that the three bodies were taken to a 'safe location' somewhere in the city, at least that was what the federals said. They didn't give any more information._"

"So this virus...spreading this quickly and evenly as Rosalia in such a short time..." Dr. Tachibana murmured, "This virus could be airborne...but the vector must be different..." She trailed off, and only to be replaced with another topic.

"Oh, before we get carried away here...Shouldn't we name this thing?" Gabriel received a sharp glare from the girl and he shrugged at her, saying, "I know there's one name I'd like to avoid."

Before anyone could answer, Chief Patel entered with several papers. She declared, "Everyone, I've talked to the others already, so let me repeat this only once... We're expecting a crowd by tomorrow morning. Not many are coming in right now because the quarantine is being tight, so I want you guys to try to contribute something new about this virus while we wait. We're holding another meeting at midnight."

"Mi-midnight? Are you nuts, we-" Gabriel flinched as he was talking then stopped when Esha looked at him. He then realized that with the quarantine, going home isn't really an option anymore, he's stuck in the hospital. Along with everyone else. "...Aren't we going to get at least some sleep for tomorrow?"

The Chief said in a stern face, "You guys also need time to scramble for some info, too. The deadline for a cure is late tomorrow, after that, we might be facing a bunch of dead people. Including us. I canceled all our appointments...so..." She threw the papers onto the table and said, "Biopsies, list of symptoms, anything that could help us... we need to cure this thing! Midnight is the conference, got it?" She had her hands flat on the table in determination for a successful outcome.

The diagnostician sighed and found the Chief's confidence deplorable. "Hey, don't think this is going to be easy, Esha..." He received no comment, so he went on, "How long does the nation have, huh?"

"_I daresay we have very long._" Dr. Kimishima said through the speakers. She sounded exhausted for some reason, but continued, "_It would be accurate to say we have less than a week. The kidnappers lasted about four, so if the quarantine should fail, perhaps America will be gone in a little over a week."_

"How about the anti-body from last time? Can't it do at least something?" Dr. Torres asked, her arms now uncrossed. She looked as if she was about to storm out of the room out of impatience. The doctors were interested in the same question.

Esha cleared her throat and answered, "We tried that. That only delays the virus from getting bigger, it doesn't seem to be treating it. After awhile, it starts to become useless. We're distributing it, but that's only going to extend the time we have by a couple of hours...Maybe a little longer for the nation."

"No- since the virus started inside the city and if we assume the claim about the leader are false... The city is good as gone... but not the nation if the quarantine holds." Alicia brought up, then she heard the surgeon next to her object.

CR-SO1 looked at the girl as he reasoned against her statement. "If the virus is airborne, then the quarantine would be useless...how-"

"The virus is meant to make isolation attempts futile, but so far I starting to think it's not-" Dr. Rosellini shook her head and sighed, "Just save this for later." The doctors and Chief showed slight confusion on the previous conversation, but listened to the advice about continuing it later.

Esha repeated, "Okay, remember to research and come up with something for the next meeting. Gabe, I want a full report, so don't slack off. Maria, I need you with me- we gotta talke about our paramedic team..." She left without anything else. Maria followed her out immediately, while Tomoe and Hank took time to give their goodbyes before exiting- no one left with optimistic feelings.

Before the computers disconnected, Dr. Rosellini said ti the medical examiner, "I need to ask you a favor." The diagnostician and other surgeon listened in, curious on what she wanted to request at this time.

"_Go ahead. I'm assuming this has something to do with the kidnapping?_" Naomi said leisurely as she willing to accept the task because of the fact the quarantine made it impossible to do much else. "_Don't forget I have to tend to Alyssa. I can't promise you anything."_

Alicia smiled for a brief moment. "I don't think this will be too hard to carry out. Can you figure out...who was behind the entire plot..?" The doctors next to her shifted glances between the girl and each other.

"_I thought you knew the answer."_

Dr. Rosellini had her eyes closed as she replied, "I just want to know how much evidence there is to support it..." With that, the computers disconnected, and the last to leave the meeting were Gabriel, CR-SO1 and Alicia.

Before the diagnostician took his leave, he said to the girl, "Esha expects me to give some detailed presentation...Since the virus is from you, you think you can come up with a passable name?" He took out the cigarette from his mouth as he waited. He looked at the girl as he mumbled, "I don't wanna resort to calling it...that." Last time Resurgam called the virus from the name of the host it came from, whether it was his reputation to not say the girl's name or how ridiculous the virus would sound if the same method was used, the diagnostician would hate to refer to it as...

"If you really want to resort to another name, use Greek or Latin..." Alicia said as she walked past him towards the doorway. She was content with everyone simply sticking with 'the virus,' though she did agree that naming it after herself would only put more stress on her.

Gabriel threw the cigarette back into his mouth and snickered for a few seconds. "You think I know any of that...?" He was well aware of what the hospital's name meant, but... "I don't have a Greek or Latin dictionary with- well actually, I might, but I'm not gonna use it." the diagnostician thought of his computerized assistant, but dared not to enter in any discussion with it. "Just gimme something...In Greek, I don't care."

"'Timo̱ría.'" The girl sighed as she left the room. Dr. Sartre remained at his spot, but moved to the front of the room later to look through the papers Esha placed on the table. Gabriel grumbled to himself as he exited, wondering where exactly the name came from. He scratched his head at the idea of working a night shift and the horrors of the next morning. So, to take a breather, he decided to go to the rooftop; maybe stop by the lounge to get a coffee.

Rooftop

3:38 PM

Gabriel trotted onto the spacious roof with a cup half-full of his caffeinated drink. A cigarette was still clasped in his mouth as he looked at the hopeful blue sky. It felt too peaceful, which started to bug him. He was expecting the sky to be all gray and dull from the quarantine- but the only odd thing about the scene was the bunch of helicopters flying around the city.

He walked up to the helipad, taking a sip at his coffee as he thought about what he could possibly talk about in the next meeting. What he could 'present.' A biopsy was probably Tomoe's sort of thing. A list of symptoms was pretty much what his job was. But he couldn't diagnose anyone, because...well, the virus was already discovered by the media. Maybe asking RONI to form up something would do.

Nah, was he kidding? This isn't the regular 'Esha pushing the paycheck' and forcing him to stay the night situation, it was a freaking epidemic. And it was his life on the line, and a bunch of others.

To be more accurate, no one was safe. Everyone's going to die except...

"I thought you were busy on that presentation of yours."

Dr. Cunningham turned around to see the girl was staring off into the city from another corner of the helipad. He must have really dozed off and completely missed her coming in. Or was she there the whole time? "Not even a 'good afternoon' to your fellow doctor, huh?" He retraced the statement and replied, "I'm getting there."

A gust of wind blew Alicia's hair far in front of her as she said, "You're pretty calm to be one of the many affected." She glanced at the diagnostician's hands, she noticed one holding the coffee cup and the other about to pull his cigarette out of his mouth. The black lines were visible past his wrist. "...Still on drugs." But the girl seemed more concerned about the cigarette.

The diagnostician spun back around, annoyed to hear the girl whining about his renowned habit. He didn't feel like continuing the conversation, so he just stood for a few minutes in silence then turned to reenter the building. He was getting sick of running around and being nagged at.

"So, you're both going to die...are you going to do anything about it?"

Gabriel had just stepped past the girl as he heard the question. He didn't glance back, but he didn't move forward, either. First things first, he needed to verify, "What do you mean by both? Everyone except you is gonna die, so I'm not sure-" He stopped and laughed a bit at the side.

"I'm talking about Joshua, you moron."

He instantly reverted back to his old composure as soon as the girl finished her phrase. She was still looking out into space with a slightly melancholy face, not yet exchanging glanced with him. Dr. Cunningham had two separate thoughts that resulted from her words. One, she mentioned Joshua; two, she just called him a moron. He only gave one of them his full attention. "Just stay out of it." Staying put, he raised the cup to his mouth.

Alicia closed her eyes and crossed her arms, she responded to the best of her ability without losing her temper, "Is that all you're going to say? That didn't even scratch the question." She finally shot a look at him directly as he was lowering his coffee and snapped, "I want to break away from this, but you were too pitiful to ignore."

Gabriel felt like repeating what he yelled at RONI long ago. He really did. And the girl looked like she wanted to scream out something in his face. Should he get into an argument? "This is one hell of a mess, kid. You sure you want to fight now?" He walked back to where he stood before and said, "Stop trying to be my personal consultant. I...decided to leave him alone."

A few seconds passed by before the girl said, "That's funny. Before you didn't want him, now to me you seem like you suddenly do." She never cracked a smile, despite her words.

"Oh, about that kind of irony. You're acting like you want to die now." Gabriel defended.

There was a long silence between the two former parents.

"...We just get these issues solved now. Your parenthood troubles, and my guilt problems." The voice was from Dr. Rosellini. She swiped the cigarette from the diagnostician and said, "If one of us doesn't follow through, the other is bound to wind up the same. So it's all or nothing." To him, her statement sounded like another one of those one-sided deals.

And it was. If he doesn't somehow get the Joshua deal solved...she might do something stupid. "Fine." Gabriel let out a long sigh before changing the subject, "So what did that freaky message in blood mean?" He didn't expect an answer as before, all he intended to do was to run off after a silent treatment from the girl.

He was wrong. Alicia hesitated not a bit as she said, "'3874' represents me. That kind of four-digit number was like a bar code that they assigned to mark each of us." Another breeze went by as she went said, "But the message had various meanings. It could mean that I'm the only orphaned researcher that survived from that fire, I'm being the only one able to live through this epidemic, or..."

The diagnostician was still processing half of the answer as she paused to say the final possibility.

"I'm your only hope of ever finding a cure." The girl had already turned and after than phrase, she began walking away. She heard a 'wait' that came from Gabriel and asked, "What?" The distance between them was quite far, so whatever the other doctor had to say had to be said loudly.

"You're not going to hide that kind of information from us, are you?" Dr. Cunningham exchanged serious glances, then he broke away and muttered to himself, "Of course you wouldn't..." He turned back around, not watching the girl slowly leave.

Gabriel was back where he started. He aimlessly looked below at the quieted city- from where he was, the police sirens seemed to be only flashing. Maybe he got used to the wailing sounds that he could no longer perceive them.

He raised the coffee and felt that the cup had been emptied. "I guess it's time to get back to work." Not wasting any more time, the diagnostician withdrew the cigarette from his mouth and stuck it into his pocket. He did a quick stretch and headed for the stairwell down.

Dr. Sartre's Office

5:57 PM

"Dr. Sartre, I brought dinner..." Dr. Tachibana said as she knocked on the door. She entered a moment later with a graceful bow. Her purple eyes watched as the surgeon piled up the papers on his desk and turned to greet her. "I see you're busy finding information..." Tomoe placed the carry-out bag on the shelf beside the surgeon's desk.

CR-SO1 let out a small breath. He said quietly, "...I haven't felt any numbness. None of the recent symptoms..." He was heavily concerned of that fact everyone else was affected but not him. And if he had already contracted the virus, why are the main signs not showing?

"That is quite strange. What do you and everyone else here have that is not common?" Tomoe said as she tightened her hold on the other bag that was for the neighboring surgeon. "I ran a biopsy as soon as I could in hopes on more data. So far I only know that the virus begins accumulation at areas farthest from the center of the host, and cannot be found anywhere else... There seems to only be two types." She felt a little displeased with her results so far.

"I've eliminated the possibility of the virus being carried airborne..." That was all that Dr. Sartre had to add. He mumbled to himself as he had his hands holding on to the edge of his desk, "Alicia was right...If it was in the air, I should have caught it by now..."

"Oh, there had been reports of others outside Portland contracting the virus...But I cannot say for sure if they are true..." Tomoe's voice grew softer by the end of her report. She watched the other doctor only thinking harder for a conclusion, so she assured, "We still have plenty of time to sort this matter out. I have no doubt that-"

"That..?" Dr. Sartre turned to see why Tomoe stopped her phrase. She had her eyes closed shut forcefully and tilted her right ankle, as if she was experiencing...pain. "What's wrong-?" He stood up, but Tomoe motioned him to stay back.

"I'm fine...it's only that..." Dr. Tachibana regained her usual stance after a minute and said, "Many of us learned that the symptoms grow worse over time, which was expected..." She began walking away said as she reached the doorway, "Hanzou and I agreed that our numbness has grown into a strain similar to a muscle spasm. Or...what Maria would call a 'cramp.'" Tomoe then gave her goodbye with a short reassuring statement, "Don't worry about us...Goodbye then."

Watching the endoscopic surgeon leave, CR-SO1 felt more guilty than ever. Just why wasn't he infected as everyone else? That thought never left his mind as he retrieve and emptied the bag.

Tomoe brought a sandwich stuffed with greens and sliced turkey, a sugar cookie, several napkins, and a water bottle. The surgeon was slightly overwhelmed at first, since she would never bring anything else other than a sandwich and a bottle of water for a meal. The cookie was new- not that there was a problem with a little variety...

But there was something else that crossed his mind.

The bottle of water. Exactly how long ago did he utilize a public water source...a drinking fountain or the drinks from the lounge? Or even touched tap water from a sink...?

He immediately recalled the medical examiner's words:

_"If this man fell into a source of water while still bleeding, heaven knows where the virus traveled to."_

At this point, concrete evidence was all he should rely on. Though now he must consider that single possibility. If the rumors are true...

The quarantine has failed. Again.

He didn't know what to believe.

* * *

Ugh. I bet everyone's gonna have a contradiction to point out. Go ahead.

But- know that this isn't an old 'the world is ending/epidemic' sort of plot. There's more to it that that. A whole LOT more. *winks*


	39. Chapter 39 Unending Nightmare

A/N: Wow- I'm on a roll.

I lied. The chapters are kinda shorter. (This one's 9000 words) I am proud to say that I've completely discarded the original, because it made no sense at all. And if I used it, this chapter would be shorter. Way shorter. I used reference from my own notes that I came up with 2 days ago- and winged the dialogue and every other detail...though sometimes I completely ignored the notes...is that bad? TT_TT

Well... here we go!

Warning: Family softness and some... gorey (Is that how you spell it?) messiness. Just...read. XD

* * *

Dr. Kimishima's House

Her Office

8:47 PM

Naomi had no more reasons to doubt herself. All the evidence was vague, but they all pointed to one person, the murderous mastermind behind the whole string of events. The question was...when should she reveal this information?

"Hey, Naomi...!" A young voice of a girl calling from beyond the door. Alyssa. Several knocking sounds came after the words.

"Isn't it time for bed, Alyssa?" The medical examiner stood up from her chair after shutting off her computer. She opened the door to see her adoptive daughter in pajamas carrying a small black cat in her hands. "What's the matter?"

Alyssa had a face full of anxiety when she held Chloe up to Naomi. "I wanna go to sleep, but Chloe keeps making noises..." She concluded her observations with: "I think Chloe's acting weird again!" She then lowered the cat onto the carpet of her mother's office with a frown.

Dr. Kimishima sighed, obviously knowing the reason why. "...Alyssa, you can leave Chloe with me, alright? Just get some sleep..." Naomi's returned to her office chair and watched as the cat paced around the room, it seemed full of energy despite being affected by this new virus.

"But my legs really hurt..." The girl pouted as she rubbed her knees with her hands as if she had a sore joint. "And those strange black lines are getting longer...I can't sleep!" She had extreme distress in her high-pitched voice.

The mother wished she had the illness in her daughter's place. Thinking of a solution, she watched the cat travel to the corners of the room, in a restless manner unlike Alyssa's. Nothing she thought of could comfort her daughter, at least not in such a desperate time.

The girl in the doorway slumped down and curled up against a wall beside Naomi's desk. She resorted to changing her subject after getting a silent treatment from her mother, "So, Naomi, tell me about the case you're working on..!" A spark of interest was detected on her face as she looked up to her mother.

Naomi hesitated to say a even a word about her discoveries. "Well... someone asked me to...check something about the bad guy." She crossed her hands on top of the files she was looking at and sighed, "It's nothing too interesting."

Alyssa wined for a bit longer and stood up. "I'll try to sleep..." She then fell down to her knees and groaned, "Ow..." Her plea got Naomi straight out of her desk and crouching down next to her. Alyssa saw that and popped straight up, saying, "I'm fine...!"

"Tells me what hurts." Naomi's face seemed to believe otherwise.

Alyssa looked down as she pulled up the sections of her pajamas that extended over her feet. "My toes feel like they...were getting stepped on..." She watched as her mothers eyes shifted to the source of the pain.

Naomi eye's widened when she noticed the discoloration of the tips of Alyssa's toes.

The roots of the odd black lines have turned into a dark red.

Resurgam First Care

Conference Room

Midnight

As always, the one who arrived last to the conference was Dr. Cunningham. But since he had the largest of the research load, no one blamed him. Instead, Chief Patel ordered, "Get us started, Gabe." Her face was full of expectations that only annoyed the hasty diagnostician.

Gabriel cleared his throat as he said, "Actually, RONI's going to do the talking." He looked up at the machinery and said nonchalantly, "Ready?"

Without further ado, the room turned dark and the projection on the screen became RONI's blue rippling background. The feminine voice of the computer said, "_Commencing presentation._"

The screen showed a picture of a colony of tiny pill-shaped organisms that everyone recognized as the Rosalia Virus. Then it was compressed onto the left side and a new photo appeared beside it, showing a much smaller organism that populated in number and had no defining shape other than a bunch of black specks.

"No way. Those tiny things are what is killing us?" The paramedic was the only one to express her opinion. She was expecting something large and unpredictable, as did the others.

RONI's started by saying, "_The new heart of the epidemic that is affecting Portland dominates in number. Compared to the previous virus, it seems to have different types of formation. The first stage, it collects in the arteries of the bloodstream, far as possible from the heart." _

Dr. Tachibana interrupted at the statement, "Yes, I have data that shows that this organism acts in a manner similar to alcohol. This virus is more of a liquid poison that anything else." She then stated, "But acting as a liquid...is it possible that the vector is..." She received some doubtful expressions from a few of the others.

"Yeah, problem is that viruses can't multiply that fast to survive in water. But everything else you said wasn't off the mark." Gabriel murmured in response. He shrugged and said, "Of course, we're gonna be facing a few surprises. Anyone got something to add here?" He noticed Dr. Sartre in the back of the room look to the side and announced, "Hey kid, speak up."

"There's a high chance that the vector is water. I haven't drank from any public water sources and I have yet to show symptoms." CR-SO1 reached a small theory as he said, "Perhaps this virus had evolved into an organism that is able to multiply at a faster rate?" His voice grew soft when he finished.

When Dr. Freebird heard his proposition, he added, "It may be similar to a toxin or poison." He looked at the screen with the two pictures and said, "Please continue."

The computerized assistant took in the command and said, _"Since there are more than one area in the human body that the virus can collect, this results in the several kinds of first symptoms that appear. Most hosts show darkened arteries at their fingertips or toes. But there are cases of patients having the lines appearing at both points or at the back of their heads." _As RONI spoke, pictures of different bruising marks appeared on the screen.

The others in the room looked at their own black markings that have grown rapidly since the last conference. The most visible lines were from Dr. Torres, which have began to root into her knees.

"Claire has signs in both her feet and hands..." Hank whispered as he recalled seeing Claire arrive to the hospital not long ago. Such a sight only made him want to reach for a cure more.

Esha had her hands on her hips as she said, "So where are these lines trying to go to?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious." Dr. Cunningham said with a serious expression on his face. "Doesn't the strategy 'start small and easy, then get bigger and harder' ring a bell?" He received an irritated look from Esha and groaned, "It's trying to go upstream. As in, to the heart...?"

The Chief rolled her eyes as if she already knew that and said, "Then why not just go with the flow in the veins? It'll get there faster..." She seemed to have a point to the doctors, but the diagnostician was unmoved.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just say this thing wants a challenge or hasn't figure it out yet." He glared at Esha after his sarcastic remarks and said, "I gotta feeling this thing feeds off the nutrients in out blood before they're supposed get to our capillaries...that's probably why it's so freakin' fast and why we're aching all over." The diagnostician went back to RONI after his statement.

"_In this first stage, the organism lays itself out in the bloodstream is preparation. Resulting symptoms are as in order: First the host may have a healthy feeling due to the organism fighting off interfering infections or bacteria, but soon after the host may feel numb. The numbness grows into a constant muscle spasm as the organism spreads, causing the discoloration. Eventually at a certain point, the bruises become a red color, which is a sign of internal hemorrhaging. There is a possibility of the host dying from a heart attack as the organism's advance may act as a blood clot."_

The images were starting to become a little unbearable for some of the doctors. Dr. Rosellini interrupted with a quiet voice, "This can't possibly be the same for all of the different types."

A male voice came through the speakers, "_Some people at institute claim to have rashes." _The voice was from Secret Agent Navel, but it caused many of the others to jump to hear that he was suddenly online- or was he on the entire time?

"Woah- is Naomi's on, too?" Gabriel had his eyebrows cocked as asked the question, because Naomi never really appreciated interruptions from such critical information.

"_Dr. Kimishima told me that Alyssa's condition became worse and is unable to be here right now." _'Little Guy' explained. He then apologized, "_I'm sorry for interrupting, go ahead."_

RONI first addressed Dr. Rosellini's statement, _"New symptoms are appearing, so it is possible that the organism may attack the host's lungs as well. As for those that have contracted the type that shows symptoms in both hands and feet, affects similar to leprosy may occur-"_

"What?" Maria and Esha exclaimed at the same time. Dr. Freebird said in disbelief, "No- that's..." He stopped and asked for the presentation to continue.

"_As for the hosts with symptoms affecting the head and neck, there is a chance that the brain may be affected as well. This may result in a stroke. But since these occurrences are rare, this information is not confirmed." _For uncertain information, the screen lacked pictures.

After hearing so many symptoms just from one phase, the doctors grew unsteady for the information on the next and last phase. Only Esha managed to ask, "Well, what's the next phase of this thing?"

Gabriel cut her off and said, "I forgot to mention. Our fellow doctor finally gave it a name. It's 'Timo̱ría' from here on out. I dunno if we should add 'virus' at the end because it's kind of misleading." He drew a breath and moaned, "Continue on with the glorious presentation..."

"_In the second phase, the organism can no longer rely on the bloodstreams nutrients and finally disperses into the entire body. This phase is common to the final phase of the Rosalia virus." _There were no images to show for this information, either.

Gabriel ended his assistant's presentation with: "After the second phase, you're as good as dead. And the mess after this is pretty ugly stuff. So...any ideas on how to treat this?" He heard a long silence and hoped it was just the others being overwhelmed. The lights of the room grew brighter during the long pause.

Esha broke the silence by saying, "Maria and I found a way to delay this 'Timo̱ría' thing. The Rosalia antibody has to be shot in the areas the vines are going to reach right next. It slows the advance by a few hours. It only does something after like two or three shots, but after that it's completely useless." She made a 'humph' sound, then motioned over to the paramedic. "Got anything to add, Maria?"

"Almost half of Portland's aiming to get here tomorrow morning. We don't have too much of the anti-body to pass around, so we better hurry for a cure." Maria mentioned with her arms crossed. "We gotta get a cure now. And fast." She had an angry tone that put the others on edge.

Gabriel knew his job was done and looked at Alicia for an answer, "So, how are we gonna find one?" She had a distant gaze when he asked the question.

The agent online spoke up, "_There's a chance we could create some form of anti-toxin_ for this _'poison' using the previous anti-body since it has some effect. We're also going to need the same kind of anti-body from the natural host along with it..." _He was a previous Delphi member; finding solutions to this sort of problem should've been a skill he had. _"This is just speculation. But it seems like our only bet._" Sadly it didn't seem to apply to anything so far. Face it, he was as clueless as everyone else.

"...I doubt you can just get an anti-body from me, the virus I cope with constantly evolves." Dr. Rosellini murmured as she looked at the file held in Dr. Sartre's hands. "Most of those chemicals... happened to be rare and deadly poisons rather than normal pathogens...I suppose they wanted the world to see a slow and painful death?" Her voice was quiet at first, then suddenly increased when she said, "Seeing that I'm still alive...I suppose it's become quite the nightmare now."

The room was completely silenced. Tense as it was, not a sound was uttered. Some even turned away, others just stood- dispiritedly thinking of a cure.

Navel decided to bring in some facts, hoping to spark some ideas. "_I did some research to find if the claims you may have heard were true or not. The quarantine has failed. Nearby cities and states report that some citizens have caught the virus... Also- the rumor about the leader of the kidnapping jumping was true, it's most likely him that contaminated the water supply...his body was never found._" The only thing he said that caught on was the fact the quarantine was now useless.

The silence that filled the room became a frustrated atmosphere. The most hopeful of them all, the Chief, was looking at the odds of just treating the people that will come the next morning. "I'm going to assign everyone a job...listen up." She regained a determined composure as she pointed to the individuals she named, "Maria, you and the EMTs focus on stabilizing the patients. Tomoe and Hank, I'm trusting you with the anti-body supply we have. You guys and the other nurses are gonna be focusing on the people. I'm going to be taking care of the medical supplies that need to get distributed."

'Little Guy' briefly added, "_I'll assist with finding a cure..._" It was, after all, the only thing he could do from where he was.

"You two kids are gonna be working on the cure. Got it?" Esha received a nod from both of the surgeons before turning to look at Dr. Cunningham, who was dreading thinking about the many jobs Esha could make him do. "And Gabe. You're in charge of finding a cure. When you're doing nothing, I want you to get you butt outside and help us."

Gabriel rolled his eyes to Chief Patel's harsh orders. He was slightly surprised, because she just made him leader of 'the getting-an-impossible-cure' brigade. His happiness reminded him of when he first received RONI, the cursed computer assistant.

Chief Patel was about to open her mouth to exclaim something else, but a loud thunder was heard outside. The hospital lights flicked for just a second. Esha had her head raised as she said, "Damn, we got a thunderstorm coming?"

RONI, who was automatically programed to respond, said, "_The forecast shows that the storm with last until 2 AM. Large hail and lightning reported._" Everything the computer said only made tempers flare and frustration soar.

"Whatever... just...try to get a good night's sleep. We're all going to need it." With that said, Esha left the room- but unlike the afternoon conference, she was slow on her exit.

The doctors could only exit the room quietly as she did, for they were more concerned of the terrors and obstacles to come in the morning. It was obvious that none of them would get adequate sleep: they had to stay at the hospital with a storm overhead.

Dr. Rosellini's Office

The one who was going to be the most insomniac was Alicia. She knew that far ahead and planned to sit in her office, watching the storm roll through the city.

Everyone else was most likely doing the same. She imagined some laying on a couch or bed and staring at the ceiling while some sit in a chair like her and try to think of a solution, even if in vain. Out of desperation, some may even talk to themselves in a mocking way.

And she was about to do just that.

But she didn't how to insult herself. Maybe start the word 'stupid' and 'reckless?'

No- the best word to describe herself was 'useless.'

The girl glanced beyond the window as she muttered to herself angrily. Perhaps it was better if she never existed. The world would never have to face this dilemma it's in now. "Why do I even deserve this?" She had her hands on the edge of her desk, wanting to push herself away.

"You don't."

Dr. Roselini spun around to the direction of the doorway. Her surprised expression then drained away and she said, "...What do you want?" She turned back and sighed, "Don't you think enough was already done?"

There was no response to her questions. The girl glanced back, her eyes shone a dull red as she frowned slightly. After a small wait she stood up and gathered some papers. "I have an errand to run first."

Dr. Cunningham's Office

As the girl predicted, the diagnostician was flat on his couch, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Gabriel didn't pay any attention to the storm, as he was musing about himself. "Well, the world's ending. Man... not even enough time to file a retirement."

Unlike some of the other staff, he didn't have many things to achieve in mind. Except...

He had yet to tell a certain someone...a certain thing.

"Damn." Gabriel had his hand stretching out. The lines were already past his elbow, red could be barely seen on his fingers. It was hopeless. He really was dying, and all he could hope was that Joshua was still alive.

While he was sulking to himself, Alicia entered the room with a skeptical look upon see the diagnostician with a defeated mood. She explained, "I'm just giving you what info I have." She placed a stack of paper on Gabriel's desk. "You're going to need it." She made a few rustling sounds while sorting out the files. "Trying to sleep?"

"About to; until you came in." Dr. Cunningham groaned as he had a hand to his forehead in irritation. "Learn to knock, kid." He didn't look at the visitor even once.

Another loud thunder could be heard. Dr. Rosellini finished shortly and left the room without another word, but Dr. Cunningham had yet to perceive it. He chuckled as he said, "You know, I'm getting a feeling that even if I pull this messed up deal off... you're still gonna..."

When Gabriel opened his eyes to the direction of his desk, the kid was long gone. "...You should also say 'bye' or something next time!" His words of advice were most likely unheard. Gabriel lowered his voice and returned back to his tiny discussion with himself.

Lights flickered for a longer period of time as bolts of lighting could be seen coming down. A crashing sound came soon after. The one on the couch spectating, however, could care less of the stormy weather.

Next Day

Conference Room

5:42 AM

Just after a mere minute or two, most of the staff in the room left in preparation of the arriving patients. Gabriel arrived late, only to see Dr. Sartre in the corner and Secret Agent Navel online. "They're already gone?" The diagnostician seemed to have just woken, but the surgeon saw the papers in his hands and assumed he was working before he came late.

But a look of suspicion that was on the surgeon's face showed that he was concerned about something else. "Have you seen Alicia?"

"Huh?" Gabriel returned a confused look. "I though you'd know." He looked out into the hall for a few seconds and thought for a minute. The last possible idea that crossed his mind was if the girl was trying to uphold the stupid deal about Joshua... but why would she hide away? Now was the worst timing ever.

"_We're going to need Dr. Rosellini if we're planning to make a cure. Though we still have no clue of where to even start." '_Little Guy's' reminder only seemed to annoy Gabriel more. "_What happened over there?_"

CR-SO1 explained what he thought, "I went to her office earlier, but she wasn't there. I assumed she would be with you..." He had a serious composure that implied the blame was on the diagnostician.

"Wha- you think she would..." Gabriel cut himself off from his wild conjecture and said, "The last time I saw her was last night when she gave me all these papers. Then she left. That's all I know!" His alibi seemed reasonable to Dr. Sartre, but his expression remained the same. Gabriel then moaned, "Don't tell me she got kidnapped or something... This is starting to get old..."

"The last time I saw her was at the conference. When I went to her office this morning, it was as usual...if there was any encounter of that sort...wouldn't there be signs of struggle...?" The kid's evaluation of the situation reminded the diagnostician of his fellow medical examiner. "And no one from the hospital could've done it... all the staff are still here."

"_That is true. What if the culprit was someone on the outside that she knew?" _Navel noted. He, too, felt like he was dragged into a homicide case.

Gabriel didn't feel like playing detective at this time. "If so, she can get back on her own. For now, we gotta figure out how to make that cure. I'm gonna go help outside... Call me back in when you guys are done brainstorming. I'm not much help with that part." He left the papers on the table and raced out the room.

"Hey-!" Dr. Sartre tried to get the diagnostician back into the room. But it was too late; he was alone with the agent.

"_...Any ideas?"_ Navel said hopelessly after getting abandoned by the diagnostician. "_Dr. Kimishima is at home with her daughter...she can't be here to help." _He got no reply from the surgeon and said, "_We should regroup another time. I'll try to find out some more. Does noon sound like a good time?"_

CR-SO1 answered, "That's fine." He then dashed out of the room, thinking whether or not to pursue the diagnostician. He decided to simply help treat the rush of patients.

Just what was going on?

Dr. Cunningham's Office

9:43 AM

Gabriel came back after a long haul of work on the first few waves of coming patients. He threw himself onto the couch with a few words, "It's hell out there." He didn't want to look out the window to see how many people were laying out in the courtyard. Ugly, red tattoos were already starting to appear, and the sight was already drilled into his head. He should be glad he even managed to get back to the office.

Right now, he had way too many problems:

First of all, he was in charge of finding a cure to this entire epidemic. What a great honor. He was neglecting it at the moment.

Second, the girl that was their only hope of even making a cure was missing. Either she went rogue or something happened. So far he felt like that was the least of his problems.

Lastly, he had yet to tell Joshua anything. He's not even sure if the kid was still around. This problem was probably the one that should wait.

He'll reconsider retirement and breakfast after he finished everything else. No, he didn't need to even worry about breakfast. He can skip that.

Dr. Cunningham sat up on the couch and pulled out his cellphone. Maybe someone in his contacts will be generous enough to give him a few pointers.

Naomi? No- she's busy enough with Alyssa.

Derek? He tried calling him last night, he didn't have much advice to give other than good luck. Caduceaus USA already had their hands full, by the looks of it.

Maria? How did he even get her number..? Well, the paramedic was very occupied with her job. Calling her would definitely be a waste of time.

Esha? Hell no. Not unless he wanted a deduction of his paycheck and a good round of scolding.

Lisa- not even going to think about it. Why hadn't he deleted the number yet?

Wait. He could contact Joshua by phone. All he had to do was get past Lisa. The mother always gave him a chance to do a little talking...why back out now?

Gabriel stared at the phone for a few seconds with his ex-wife's name highlighted on the screen. He looked throughout his room and sighed for a while. He though about what to say before pressing down the 'OK' button. He couldn't come up with much, so he just pressed it without delay before regretting it.

The diagnostician stuck a cigarette into his mouth as he held the phone up to his ear. He was expecting a long wait, but the phone was immediately picked up. "_Hello?" _The voice was soft and rich- Lisa's.

Dr. Cunningham called the house phone so it would increase his chance of someone picking it up. Even Joshua if he was lucky. But of course, it had to be Lisa. "Let me talk to him." He's voice was a little raspy at the first few words.

There was a long pause for a response. Gabriel didn't know if she was passing the phone on or just being unwilling to move. "Please. You gotta let me speak to him. I'm dying and he's probably, too! He'll die without know who his-" The ex-husband stopped himself. He then said, "Are you happy with how things are, Lisa?"

There was no sound from the other side of the line. Gabriel stood up from the couch and was about to shout into the phone. "Lisa, you have to- He's my..."

"_Uh...who is this?" _A frail and higher-pitched voice spoke. Joshua. But the way he sounds only made the doctor worry when he should be relieved.

"Joshua..! It's me, the...doc from that hospital. Gabriel." The father spent no more time introducing himself and asked, "How are you and your mother doing?" He sat back down when he finished asking.

"_Oh, doc... uh... well, Mom said that we're both really sick. I have these weird lines on my legs and Mom has them on her arms..._" Joshua trailed off then said, "_How are you, doc?"_

Dr. Cunningham was still thinking over the fact that they have already been infected. He answered the question vaguely, "The hospital's pretty busy. My job now is to find a cure..." He felt that telling him the staff were all sick and that he himself was affected wouldn't do much good to Joshua.

The boy on the line sounded a little strained as he said, "_Really? Then I'm sure you can save everyone..! Mom told me that she thinks you can do it, too!" _His voice sounded dry for some odd reason.

Gabriel smirked as he responded, "Oh. Um...Joshua, about your parents...you dad..." His smile shifted into a frown as he tried to get himself to mutter out three words.

There was a silence on the line. It was as if Joshua already knew. "_Hey doc...you know my dad, right? You don't need to tell me. So, is he sick like me, too?_" The boy continued while Gabriel grew quiet, "_If you two are friends, that means he's funny and cool like you, right?_ _Tell him I wanna see him...okay?"_

The father was still unable to answer a thing.

"_You do know him, right doc?"_

"Uh... yeah. Really well." Gabriel uttered the white lie as casually as he could. "He's...pretty sick. Um...aren't you...angry at him or anything?" Speaking as someone else seemed somewhat easier, but for Gabriel, it was still hard to do.

"_Huh? Why would I be mad at him?_" Joshua had a hint of surprise from hearing such a question. "_You mean...like how he's not with mom and me? That's okay, he probably has a good reason._" The boy heard the doctor grow awfully unresponsive and asked, "_Something wrong? Does my dad not want to see me?"_

"Wha? No- I mean... just come to Resurgam, he's already here..." Gabriel blurted out as he watched more ambulances coming in. "...Don't tell your mom that... just say you two should come because both of you are really sick." He went to his desk and asked, "By the way, how...long are those black lines that are on you and your mom?"

"_Uh... Mine? They're red. They used to be black and are now up to my thighs..."_

Gabriel's amber eyes were widened and he put his hand to his forehead. Joshua was going to reach the second phase too soon. At this rate, he was surely going to die before him.

He needed to use the anti-body.

"_My legs hurt a lot. Will I be okay?_" Joshua was totally unaware of what was passing through the diagnostician's mind. "_Doc?_"

"Yes- you'll be fine. Let me talk to your mom...alright?" Gabriel hadn't prepared to speak with Lisa again, but he wasn't going to back out. After waiting a minute he started saying, "Joshua's going to die, Lisa. You two do whatever you can to get over here. I don't care what."

A now-anxious, female voice spoke in a hurry, "_How much time does he have?_" As a mother, it wasn't too much of a surprise to hear her panicking. But the diagnostician had a strange feeling from it.

Dr. Cunningham kept his solid tone as he addressed his ex-wife. "Lisa. What color are those lines and how long are they on your arms?" He never wanted to ask, but he had a sense or urgency, especially after catching Lisa out of her usual composure.

"._..Almost all of it is red. It's about to go past my shoulders._"

That's even worse than Joshua's condition. Gabriel knew his so-called bruises that had just reached his shoulders, but the hemorrhaging signs only showed on his hands. "You two will only last hours. Get over here and get the anti-body to stall it." Without much left to say, the line was disconnected.

Gabriel let out a long sigh and slipped the phone into his pocket. His hands were already starting to ache- what surprises him was how Joshua and Lisa were able to talk without yelping out loud, which many did outside upon arrival. "Ow." He already got one dose of anti-body, and if not, he would be in the same boat with them.

He can let the others take care of Lisa and Joshua. For now, he had to work on find a cure.

That is, if he wanted to wait to tell Joshua later rather than wait for the afterlife.

But first he had to win the game of hide-and-seek Alicia was playing. She wasn't anywhere in the hospital, that's for sure. Leaning back on his office chair, Gabriel thought long and hard. He was the 'Master of Deduction,' so she had to at least leave a hint for him to start.

The last time she was in the office, she was at his desk. The diagnostician glared at all the objects that were in front of him: patient files, a few pens, organizers he never really used, the office phone, and his coffee mug- hold it.

A phone. Maybe...

Ah-hah.

Dr. Cunningham picked up the phone and found a orange sticky note stuck on the bottom of it. "(Man, of all places.)" He pulled it off and returned the phone back to its original spot. And without further wait he read:

'I went to see her. You can come after you're done.'

It was vague, but Gabriel knew exactly what she meant. After reading, he crumbled the note and inserted it into his pocket. He then went to grab his car keys and dashed out of the room. "Dammit. This isn't time for games..!"

Resurgam First Care

Front Courtyard

10:23 AM

The second major wave of infected patients have already started to come- people were laid out on the grass, some sitting up with fearful expression, some laying and hardly able to breathe. The entire area surrounding the hospital seemed to have already been used up by the crowds. Each member of staff were forced to treat over ten people at one time, some even had up to twenty to watch. They, along with the citizens, hopelessly wait for a cure before they too succumb to the disease.

"I need an AED- patient's undergoing cardiac arrest!" Nurse Wilson was at the corner of the courtyard, resorting to CPR when no one was at her aid.

"Let me!" Maria Torres quickly delivered a precise blow to the patient and a pulse returned, but she has her own victims to watch over. "Someone get me the anti-body! This guy's reached the second phase!" This time, she was the one who needed help.

At another spot, Chief Patel was also starting to lose control of the situation. "Aargh! Someone help me pin this person down, I can't get her to stop shaking!" She never planned on joining the treatment force, but looking at the number of people, she couldn't refuse.

Dr. Freebird never imagined treating so many at once in such a dire situation. When Claire Blunt came outside of the hospital to offer help, he didn't object. In fact, anyone who could walk was able to help another. Even some medical staff fainted and normal citizens were watching them.

"Hank, this guy's coughing up-!" Claire, who had red lines extending on her arms and legs, was crouching down in her black dress next to a young man who just threw up a large amount of blood. Some of the splatter even reached her dress. "Ugh- what do I do?"

Hank glanced over for just a second and yelled in response, "He needs another dose of the anti-body..!" He was about to take out a syringe from a small kit beside him but then saw the discolored crimson lines on the person's arms were beginning to...enlarge? "What..?"

The former straight lines seemed to be falling apart from its order and growing as a large scarlet bruise, enveloping the normal skin color like spilled ink. The victim Claire was watching over had clearly passed the start of the second stage.

The orthopedic surgeon recalled his friends words: '_After the second phase, you're as good as dead. And the mess after this is pretty ugly stuff.' _"Claire! Move away from-"

"Aah-!" Claire used her already infected arms to cover her face when an explosion of blood rained several droplets all over her. She pulled herself back in her lowered position and had a look of horror as she glimpsed back at the pools of darkened blood around the man. "Wha- Hank... he's..."

Dr. Freebird only needed to glance at the remains for a moment to relate it to the photo he saw in yesterday's afternoon conference. The blood that rained was the 'poison's' destructive path on the body. "Claire...Are you alright?" Hank ran to his friend's side to see if there was any damage inflicted on her.

The young lady was still in disarray. She answered in a scared tone, "For now. But sooner or later..." She paused before finishing. "I might end up like him." She stood up with a strained look from her own ailment and said, "I'm not giving up yet. I'll go see what I can do over there."

Hank nodded slightly. He looked at the lines he had on his arms- he could only see red lines, and he was positive that beneath his lab coat, his shoulders have already been breached by 'Timo̱ría.

Very few were dying now, but compared to their previous calculations, it was accumulating faster. At this rate, the cure that was needed so badly... might be too late.

On the other side of the courtyard, Dr. Tachibana and her butler, Hanzou, were also treating the victims to the best of their ability. But as all the other volunteers and staff members, they were constantly weakened by the 'virus' that occupied their bodies.

"Hanzou...I may need to operate on this one. Her breathing..." Tomoe turned around to see her butler was collapsed on the ground. "Hanzou-!" She immediately came to his side with a syringe and asked, "Where are your bruises?"

The butler was unable to murmur an answer, but tilted his head slightly to show his neck, which had already been dominated by red lines.

Tomoe was in shock when she saw the location of the lines. "Hanzou, you should have spoken about this earlier...!" She had no choice but to carefully inject the anti-body directly into the bruises. But her knees began to ache more strenuous than ever before. She couldn't do it without flinching.

"Here." Dr. Sartre took the syringe from the endoscopic surgeon's hand and did in her place. He and a handful of others were yet to be affected, but due to many coughing and vomiting, some already contracted it. He didn't show any signs of infection, but he was the busiest of the staff. "What time is it?" He knew that the promised meeting at noon would be too late.

"I don't know...but thank you." Tomoe continued watching her butler. CR-SO1 stood up after he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Kid!" Dr. Cunningham ran up to him. "I figured out where Alicia is. But I think I need you to come along..!" He was already beat from just getting his car out of the garage and finding a spot in the front. He also had to treat a few before reaching the kid. "If we don't go now, more people are gonna die. She's our only chance to fighting this thing!"

"What? Why do I- can't you just..." Dr. Sartre knew abandoning the hospital now only made the distribution of treatment tougher for the others. The diagnostician's hand grabbed onto his arm as he spoke.

Gabriel hurried the surgeon along as he said, "She went to Rosalia. You know where the grave is, right?" He momentarily spun his keys around his fingers and said, "And I bet it's some special spot. You got access- I'll drive."

CR-SO1 immediately came to an agreement and rushed along. As he entered the passenger seat of Gabriel's personal car, he asked, "Did you tell anyone that we're leaving?" He put on the seat belt as the diagnostician got out of the tight 'parking spot' and into the road. "The quarantine..."

Dr. Cunningham was starting to get tired of answering every single question. "I told Naomi's agent everything. He got me some directions, too. And I'm pretty sure whatever tanks or police that lie out there aren't gonna even miss us." He looked at the traffic- mildly jammed, but since people were either going to Resurgam or the other hospitals, it wasn't too much of an eyesore. He thought he even saw Lisa's vehicle whiz by.

Well, he could say he was getting his problems taken care of.

Conference Room

Chief Patel rushed inside, hoping to hear that a cure has been created. "Where the-" She looked back out in the hall, to only see running nurses and patients. "Hey, computer, where's Gabe and the kid?"

RONI answered immediately, "_Secret Agent Navel from the Cumberland Institure of Forensic Medicine and Dr. Cunningham has left a message._" Just as the assistant spoke, a word document was projected on the screen.

Esha ran to the back of the room to read:

'The kid had either ran away or got taken away, we have postponed finding a cure until we get her back. Just wait for now. Won't take us long. -Gabriel'

Chief Patel had a dumbstruck face as she finished reading the message. She then heard Maria call out for her and replied, "I'll be right there!" She looked up to the computer and yelled, "Tell them that five already died and that we won't last that much longer!"

"_Message was sent as voice e-mail._"

With RONI's confirmation, Esha ran outside and straight for the lobby, her face still showing some determination. Under her breath, she muttered, "Hurry up, Gabe..."

Evergreen Cemetery

10:54 AM

"So where is Rosalia?" Gabriel only grumbled the question to himself as he exited his car. He didn't need the surgeon's answer for this one. The mysterious camouflaged with what looked like metal doors seemed to stick out from the surrounding tombstones well enough. "...I'm betting she's not the only one buried there." He said as he stepped into the quiet grounds of the cemetery.

Dr. Sartre didn't put much attention to the diagnostician's mumbling. Noticing Alicia's car parked nearby, he rushed past Gabriel. He reached his hand into his back pocket and revealed a fine, leather wallet. He never used it for carrying money, but it did hold his ID card. Taking that out, he went up to the entrance of the small building and slid the card downwards effortlessly.

"I'm not allowed inside...I mean, you only need to talk to her to get her out. So...hurry." The diagnostician said as he glanced at the solid doors. But he received a hesitant look from the surgeon and said, "Oh fine... I'll come along." He really didn't want to get involved in...family matters- though he just did several hours ago. "(...Rosalia. Pretty sure she'll look almost exactly as he mother.)"

As CR-SO1 entered the dim halls, Gabriel slid a pebble big enough from closing the doors the whole way- he just couldn't shake off the feeling of having huge metal doors shut behind him. The government or whatever official that's running out there's probably too occupied already to notice anyway.

The two were about to enter a larger room, but stopped as they heard voices. They only recognized one of them. The other was...not as familiar, but they thought that they should be.

"The needle was shorter and...I've already been affected by the same monster that you host. Though I'm not going to live much longer." All Gabriel could decipher from the voice was that it was male, the surgeon was farther ahead, trying to understand it.

"But you didn't get any younger...so you succeeded in that, right? Then you wouldn't have needed to go through all that trouble." Dr. Rosellini's voice couldn't be mistaken, even with a quiet volume, the men could easily recognize it. "What next? I spent all that time explaining what I've been though and nothing from you?"

"What did you want me to say?" The male voice seemed to mimic CR-SO1's thoughts in a way, though the surgeon had no clue who theis person was. "And when are they going to come for you?"

Before Dr. Sartre could eavesdrop any further, Dr. Cunningham already went into the scene with a simple declaration, "We were here for a while...are you two done yet?" The diagnostician then had a surprised expression as he said, "So you weren't dead."

Unable to hold anything back, the surgeon behind him stood up to confirm the identity of the other person in the room. His eyes widened slightly as he murmured, "You're still alive..?"

"His real name is Eric..." The one who introduced him was Alicia. She just rose up from sitting next to the adipocere in the center of the room. "...We can save the story on how he's alive for later. Right now, your main concern is the cure? It's in him."

"We already heard... so he has the same virus?" Gabriel's words proved he listened to every sentence when they were eavesdropping, he wasn't just waiting for a chance to jump in. His ochre eyes were done looking at the doors at the ends of the room and was now was comparing Alicia and Rosalia while the surgeon observed the doors.

There were five wooden doors that were newly installed. Apparently, behind them were the corpses of those that died that have contracted the diseases, with special conditions, in their lifetime or at death. The three doors on the left side of Rosalia were labeled with some names he didn't recognize, but the two other doors behind her was marked with the Professor's name and the name of her real father. So the three doors that must have let to rooms that contained the bodies of the two of the three kidnappers, 'Sara', and Dr. Bienati...maybe even more. But the ones in those rooms weren't related to the adipocere in the center.

The third, 'missing' kidnapper...he was standing just a few feet across from the diagnostician. "...Of course, I'll die before that can happen." He had silver hair that almost matched the color of Alicia's, but his eyes were a light blue...and looked lifeless. He wore a tattered black jacket and Alicia was without her lab coat.

"There is a way to retrieve a form of anti-body from us... all there is to to is inject Timo̱ría and have the virus in us create a defense to attack it. That creation...is what is needed. At least, that's what I believe..." Dr. Rosellini said with a quiet and bittersweet voice. "But Eric's not going to survive that injection, even if you got him to do it."

Gabriel had an eyebrow cocked as he said, "That doesn't explain running off like that. And I bet the virus in you can make a cure as good as the one he could make." He didn't like the idea of sticking the virus straight into her too much, though. "Can you...wrap this up? We are already having people dying at Resurgam. The virus was faster than we thought."

The girl only sighed and motioned to the man that was standing between herself and the two doctors. The two shifted their attention to Eric and watched him reveal a pistol calmly and say, "That's why I'm here."

The diagnostician said as the gun was pointed to him, "Alicia, next time, give us a signal that you got kidnapped..." His remark didn't match the serious face of the surgeon next to him. He raised his voice as he said, "Well, you got us in this mess. Get us out!"

CR-SO1 watched the man flinch once, most likely from his own pain. He asked in a somewhat exasperated voice, "Why are you letting innocent people die-?" He saw Alicia's face show a little distaste. "You're not..." He didn't want to say 'affiliated,' because he knew it wasn't true.

"I dislike him as much as a victim would to her assailant..." She grumbled back after seeing the his expression of disbelief. "...He had a firearm. There wasn't much I could do." She looked at Gabriel, who was furious with her attitude. "What you're tell me to do is the same as killing him...most- no...all of those who are dead here were indirectly killed by me."

Dr. Cunningham closed his eyes and muttered, "You're about to do the same to us." He opened his eyes to see the girl was more hesitant. "And the virus wasn't actually yours in the first place...I remember someone planting it in you."

"It was-" CR-SO1 was about to speak before someone cut him off.

"Professor Gwein." Eric breathed as he cocked the pistol. "But he never really expected you to survive. So...you could put some of the blame on me." His emotionless eyes swayed to the side to view Dr. Rosellini with solemn glare. "I'm going to shoot."

Gabriel back up with the surgeon and used his full voice, "Alicia, do something-!" He then felt a great pain on his shoulders and cringed, shutting his eyes. "Dammit..." The surgeon behind him held his arm in case he lost balance.

"What are you doing?"

Dr. Cunningham forced his eyes open after hearing the words coming from someone in front of him. "Wha-"

The girl had moved to stand in front of the gun, she was going to get shot at point blank. She had a saddened voice as she said, "I already knew that." Her back was to the two doctors when she continued, "But he's long gone...and someone else had to take the punishment." Her head was turned slightly as she said, "The cure can be taken from us even after we're dead, since it doesn't need a living host to survive."

Gabriel didn't think the man would kill her- if he wanted to, he could have done it earlier. But it was still too uncertain, so he tried to convince Alicia to back away. "Hey, I called Joshua already. He's at the hospital now..."

The diagnostician didn't know if the girl smirked or not, but she did say, "Of course you did. You wouldn't be here if you didn't." He could see that Eric was taken by surprise, so he assumed that she had some sort of smile on her face, despite being at gunpoint.

"If you get shot now, how are we supposed to handle that guy?" Gabriel grunted back with his eyes closed and a subtle grin. But this time he had no answer.

Instead, an ear-piercing gunshot was heard seconds after he finished.

"No-!"

* * *

I wanna hear predictions. NOW.


	40. Chapter 40 Fatal Gamble

A/N Got this in just on the last minute of 4th of July (I'm in USA, btw). I totally winged it, but this is one of the most important chapters.

Ah, and I apologize, more family...things. But not really. Prepare for about 9500 words again.

* * *

"Alicia-!" Gabriel yelled instinctively after CR-SO1's shout. He ignored his pain and forced his eyes open. But when he was about to step forward, the gunshot had already been made.

At that range, she was a goner.

The girl fell down to her knees with her hands supporting her, but what astonished the two doctors was that there was no exit wound from her back. Instead, the man in front of her had the gun held up, but his dull blue eyes were directed away to the left side of the diagnostician. His face was emotionless, though there was a hint of regret in his expression.

Before Gabriel turned away, he saw a gun wound beside Eric's stomach. He watched as the man fell and his gun drop down as Alicia screamed out- her voice then shriveled down to a quiet sob as she held her head in pain. The surgeon next to him felt as if she was having memories violently returning to her as he did before, but he never seen her like this. The girl's hair hanged low enough to touch the floor-some strands were even close enough to come in contact with the blood coming out from the shot man.

Dr. Sartre was able to look to the diagnostician's side to see a blonde man in a navy blue suit with a pistol he just fired. The surgeon was about to open his mouth to ask something, but Dr. Cunningham spoke ahead, "That's how you guys have to end it, huh?"

It was Secret Agent Navel. When he glimpsed the scene, he felt a strong guilt come over him. He said apologetically, "The door was left open. When I got down here, I saw him with the gun and fired. I..." He was met with a face of scorn from Dr. Rosellini and stopped his excuses. He muttered to himself, "So the leader was still alive..." He put the firearm away, hoping to ease the tension.

"Just...leave me with them. You can use my blood, but I...don't think it'll be of much use..." Eric's last words were heard clearly by the others. He closed his eyes and said weakly to the one in front of him, "At least... you weren't the one... that killed...me." He passed after his statement.

When the others in the room chose to keep their silence, Gabriel decided to speak, "We don't have much time to just hang around here. If he's right, we'll just have to put him in the room he wanted to be in and get out of here." He walked up to the girl, who slowly got up and seemed to ignore his cold words.

"You don't need to. I'll send word to the officials and let them take care of it." 'Little Guy' informed from behind everyone. "We need to make up a cure... now." He lost the strong confidence behind as his voice, seeing that Dr. Rosellini was unresponsive.

"Here." Alicia threw an empty syringe on the floor, her attitude not amusing the diagnostician next to her, who quietly bent down to get it. The girl looked down at him and said, "And to get this straight, Eric's the reason why I survived the kidnapping event from earlier. He...tweaked most of the viruses we've seen before, too." Gabriel looked away when he got back up.

Dr. Rosellini looked back in a disappointed way at Dr. Sartre, who looked disconnected from everything that has happened in the room. "He was brilliant, that guy. He probably already figured out the formula for the cure Professor Sartre has been desperately searching for and never shared it." She received a hesitant expression from the surgeon and no response.

"And you." She then glared at the agent and caused him to flinch as she said, "He wasn't going to shoot anyone. Not even you when you appeared. He most likely just wanted you to kill him so he appeared to be some...loose criminal."

Navel took every word into consideration, but then objected, "Can you explain why there was an officer shot during that incident days ago?" He saw a dark smirk conveyed on the girl's face when she turned back.

"He could care less about the innocent...I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to shoot him down. That's how he was, doing anything to get his goals done." Alicia replied calmly. The insouciant way she spoke her mind led the others to have mixed impressions. "...I'm not sure if it was simply my past occupation or relation that kept him from simply killing me on the spot. Especially here. I suppose the idea of innocent people dying finally got to him..."

The room went into a cold pause that lasted almost a minute.

The only noticeable movement came from the diagnostician, while the others were barely conversing, he drew his infected blood from his arm using the syringe. "So. You're still going to take it?" If what Alicia said earlier was true, then all they had to do was get another syringe to draw out that 'defense' she talked about. "I've got O negative...so..."

Dr. Rosellini swiped away the syringe and looked away. "How convenient." She almost forgot that Joshua had the same type. Actually, she was aware that she had O Rh-negative blood as well, but as a transfusion, her blood served not much use. "...I share the same type. So the new 'anti-body' could work on about anyone."

Dr. Sartre showed a concerned expression after switching glances from the man shot down on the floor to the girl. He said, "If we draw out...that organism's defense, wouldn't that put you in danger?" The surgeon received a hesitant look from the others still standing, but a satisfied look from Alicia. "And... we still need the Rosalia anti-body cooperating with it. That means you would have to receive it. At that point..."

"Eric's blood will soon later get consumed by Timo̱ría, that's why he said his was useless." Alicia first said before addressing the surgeon's words, "Yes, I may as well be killing myself. I might survive this," She opened her hand to show the syringe filled with darkened blood. "But the anti-body...It may be too much." Though her 'virus' could defeat Rosalia's, in a severely weakened state it won't be able to.

"Well, we can think of the Rosalia part later. Whatever you though of should put up with the Timo̱ría stuff in us for a little longer, right?" Gabriel's point was to delay the epidemic once more, only this time with a different 'anti-body.' "...Or it could kill us...which is it?"

Alicia seemed to look as if she was forced to think a little. She wordlessly injected the syringe into her left arm before answering, "You're going to need to give the smallest dose possible and inject it into the farthest reaches of the bruise. Too much, and it could accidentally kill you. Wrong spot, and Timo̱ría may still be able to go into its next phase."

While Dr. Cunningham took note of Alicia's instructions, Navel was checking his phone to see two voice messages. He said, "Hey, I think this is from your...manager." He played the latest one.

"Esha?" Gabriel muttered before listening the voice recording play.

"_Gabe, kids... I have no clue where you are, but you better get yourselves over here! Almost ten are dead, some are even staff! Hurry up, or else we'll all die!_" Chief Patel's voice sounded drained of her usual determination.

Dr. Rosellini already drew out a lighter-colored blood from beside where she injected herself. "You heard her." She looked at the diagnostician and said, "This should work on all the affected. But since we're going to have to make some more, I suppose you wouldn't be hasty and use it on yourself?"

Gabriel glared at the forming lines on the girl's arm and answered, "We're gonna be outside distributing and making this thing. So, I'm gonna be last to get anything." He glanced to the other two, 'Little Guy', who was putting his phone away, and CR-SO1, who nodded when the diagnostician said, "You guys...Find a way to get the Rosalia anti-body to get along with this." He took the syringe from Alicia's hands after the girl put a cap on the needle and slipped it into his lab coat. "Alicia, you're riding with me and the kid. I don't think you driving alone will help any one of us."

Dr. Rosellini half-noticed her name being spoken and half-amused by the diagnostician taking leadership. Dr. Cunningham was only aware of the latter.

"I'll see if I can get someone to bring the car back later...For now follow my car to Resurgam, I can get the blockades out of the way..." Navel said as he turned to go down the hall. The others prepared to follow him, but both surgeons wanted to make final regards to those laid in the building before exiting.

"You don't mind if I spend one more minute here-" "I need to do something-" The two looked at each other after they realized that both wanted to stay a little longer.

Gabriel wasn't a man of obligation, especially to those long gone, but with two people at it, he gave in and sighed, "Fine...Just hurry it up." The diagnostician went ahead to work out directions with the agent.

After he was gone, Alicia was first to move- though she had stayed at the graves for an unbearable time, she spent most of it in discussion. Walking towards the door titled with the name of her ex-husband, she said, "I suppose it won't be long before I end up here..." When the door behind her was closed, CR-SO1 looked down at the two bodies on the floor.

He was relieved that at least whoever was in charge of this added more rooms. His crimson eyes glanced at his sister's adipocere, then switched to the man on the floor he never knew. The girl described him as a intelligent, and even backed it up with a claim that he may have discovered the cure the Professor never found.

The surgeon then let out a breath, trying to make himself believe that he wasn't in any way jealous. Besides, the one in front of him had years to find a cure. He himself only had a day or so.

Resurgam First Care

Front Courtyard

11:34 AM

"Dammit... Where are they?" Chief Patel groaned as she stood up after delivering a third dose of Rosalia to one of the dying patients. She looked over the people passed out or sitting on the stained grass in front of the hospital. She couldn't get the premonition of the world's end shaken off as she listed out the following problems:

The Rosalia anti-body supply was critically low. Another batch would arrive in the next hour or so, but by then it would be too late.

Almost everyone was hardly able to run around, some aren't even capable to even muttering a word.

"Chief-" Maria, one of the few strong enough to walk at a good pace, came over and demanded, "When are they going to get back here..?" She was breathing hard, no doubt trying to disregard her endless leg cramps.

Esha joined her in trying to catch her breath and said wearily, "I don't know. They said that they had to go find the kid...she either ran off or got kidnapped...that's all I know." She once more turned to the dying crowd of patients and staff, most already received their third dose of the anti-body and all already got the second.

There was also a familiar-looking kid working with Tomoe in the far back, past Hank and his friend. He was the most active of everyone, and pretty young for his age. It was Joshua Cunningham.

"That kid's trying his best to get the last ones the third dose..." Dr. Torres said, glimpsing at the same direction as her boss. "I still can't believe he doesn't know..." Her emerald eyes shifted to the mother of the boy, who was like many of the others- barely sitting up and just trying to breathe. "And his mom...Lisa, was it?" Maria murmured.

The woman was constantly telling her son to not overwork himself. It was bittersweet, since Joshua was paying every effort to help the remaining staff, ignoring his mother to do so.

Dr. Tachibana, who was in charge of the anti-body distribution along with Dr. Freebird, had a hard time injecting, due to the pain welling up in her legs. Hanzou was already drained of his energy and he was refusing the third dose, said that he was not deemed worthy of it. Her only choice was to come to him last. "Joshua, anyone else?"

"Yeah, over here." The boy replied as he walked over to another patient a few feet from the previous one Tomoe treated. "Uh...by the way...do you know where a doctor name Gabriel...the one that usually babysits me...is?" The boy then stammered out, "Or my sick dad is?"

The endoscopic surgeon had a blank face, because the two people Joshua was looking for was actually just one person. She answered to the best of her ability, "I believe Dr. Cunningham is still searching for a cure... and as with your father..." She had to say the truth, but not actually tell the real fact Joshua didn't know. "He's working on it as well...I believe he's actually in charge..."

"My dad's a doc..?" The boy looked around and lowered his voice as he asked, "You know him?" His eyes shone a innocence that let Tomoe forget about her pain.

Telling him too much could be uncalled for. Saying too little was also somewhat rude. "Why of course...almost everyone around here does..." She then corrected, "He's not a easy one to know...well, why don't we talk about this another time?" Tomoe administered the anti-body to the patient Joshua directed her to and looked at her remaining supply:

She only had three syringes left.

Further away from her was Dr. Freebird, who also noticed his handful of syringes remaining. He along with Claire, who had just a mere ounce of strength to remain sitting up, tried to use the final doses wisely.

Ms. Blunt pointed to a group of men in the far edges of entire crowd. "That group is next." She tried to get up, but her legs were so heavy that she was tied to the ground. In her effort, she said, "I'll stay here and watch. Just go."

Hank reluctantly left his friend's side to deliver the last few doses of the antibody. When he was done with the first shot, he turned around to check on Claire. She was watching him with faithful eyes. The orthopedic surgeon reassured himself that everything with be alright. But by the time he finished with the group and had only two syringes in his hands, she had passed out on the ground as the people she was put herself in charge of. "Claire!"

The giant mustered up his falling strength and dashed to her side. Her bruises were the most visible of all, with scarlet lines trailing up both of her arms and legs. They climbed mercilessly, her life force due to be gone in about an hour. Her eyes were half-open as she uttered to Hank, "Hey, don't worry about me. Just give those last shots." She closed her eyes with a smile as she said, "I still don't feel like dying...so I'll stay alive...okay?" It felt like that time before, when she was shot in the mall, but now...it wasn't just her who was on the verge of death. "Everything's going to be just fine..." Tears were being fought back by both of them.

Dr. Freebird didn't want to admit that she could be wrong about her last statement, so he only nodded and looked for those who still needed the third dose. He wanted her to be completely right- that everything would be alive and well.

At another spot, Dr. Kimishima was in charge was keeping track of the status of the citizens around her- especially Alyssa. She contracted the disease when someone vomited nearby. The black markings on her pale hands have already extended under her sleeves.

But her pain was nothing compared to her daughter's, whose legs twitched and voice cried out repeatedly. Alyssa Breslin was laying with her mother sitting up beside her. The girl had received two doses, and her mother was impatiently waiting for the third.

Naomi took note of every breath, counting every second that passed by, wondering when the cure that Little Guy was in charge of would be done. She concentrated on the area where the ambulances dropped off patients, already put to a complete halt. Her phone she kept nearby, but with every call that came, she would only pick it up from her agent.

Coincidentally, as she thought about it, the cellphone began to vibrate on the ground she put it on. This time, there was no smoke or eerie feeling that haunted it.

And on the top mini-screen, it read 'Navel.'

The medical examiner, being fed up with seeing dying people, picked it up and answered. She then was greeted with a strained male voice she was not used to. "Little Guy?"

The agent on the line cleared his throat and continued, "_Sorry about that. The doctor and I are about to arrive in a few minutes, we have created another...anti-body of sorts that will be able to delay as we create a cure for the epidemic...are you able to help?_" Navel spoke flawlessly, but the forensic expert could sense the increased tension in his voice, likely to be from his own illness.

"I'll tell everyone." Naomi said as she stood up from her spot. "Nice to know you're still able to drive while being on the phone." Her humor was shrouded by her usual dead-serious tone, so the agent was unable to give a decent response. "Hurry." After that, she ended the call.

Right before the call was ended, the medical examiner heard a strange disruption through the small speakers of the phone. She assumed it was her imagination and proceeded with putting the phone in her pocket.

Dr. Kimishima looked around and located the area where the head manager of the team outside, Chief Patel. As she walked, she said to herself, "Another anti-body...I wonder...how did they create it outside of the hospital..?" Her head tilted to the side as she sought for a possible explanation.

Gabriel's Car

Noon

It felt strangely awkward. No- correction... Too bizarre.

Under the dangerous circumstances, the diagnostician was forced to drive both of the kids to the hospital. What he hoped was that there won't be a time where he will have to do the same to anyone else from the hospital... Gabriel looked up at the head mirror that showed the girl in the back, with a strained and slightly agitated face. "Do have any idea of how to get your thing and Rosalia's to work together?"

Alicia exchanged glances when she looked up at the mirror. "I think Dr. Sartre has already thought of a plan..." She gave her excuse for not talking and turned to the window. The lines on her arm were dissolving, but later when she would be used...she'll think of that later. First agenda on her mind are getting the empty syringes.

CR-SO1 spoke up when he was referred to. "It's possible that... we can create two anti-bodies...first the one we have now, then-" He grew quiet suddenly, then declared, "I'll take care of it. Don't worry." His expression was straightforward, showing not a single doubt.

The diagnostician shrugged it off and said, "Fine. But hey, don't screw up. This is the world we are talking about. It'd be nice to have it around..." Meanwhile, the girl in the back lowered her eyes, suspecting there was something the surgeon was hiding. She only smiled to the diagnostician's words.

They were doctors. Saving and helping the lives of others was their job. But the world wasn't part of any contract. The diagnostician may as well add in the fact it was unfair and cruel- but he, in the end as everyone else, will have to admit...that...

"Yes. It would be nice to have the world alive." She almost mouthed with a subtle smile on her face. It later reverted into a frown as she looked out the window- and it changed into a look of horror when her eyes glimpsed the mass of people spread tightly in the area just in front of where the hospital stood. "This is..."

Gabriel parked the car right behind other ambulances no longer in any action. He unbuckled and opened the car door. As the girl in the back exited the vehicle, he reintroduced her to the hospital, "Resurgam. Now it's just one hell of a mess." The other surgeon didn't respond to any of the diagnostician's remarks.

Secret Agent Navel was already there, the first of the one small welcoming committee to greet the returning doctors. But what only seemed to catch everyone's attention was the fact he had bloodstains on his tie and suit.

"Little Guy. You didn't vomit blood when driving, did you?" Naomi he may have done so while he was hanging up earlier. She immediately called, "Can someone give him the anti-body?" Just as she was shouting for help, the agent collapsed onto the grass beside her. "Little Guy-!"

Tomoe was about to step forward with a syringe in her hand until Gabriel noted, "Hey, I thought you guys know what we came up with..." He pulled out a syringe and flaunted it as he pulled off the cap. Looking at the fallen Navel, he asked, "Well?" He waited for any objections.

"Oh...I get to be the first?" The agent muttered under his breath. Frankly, he wasn't too comfortable with being the guinea pig of the new anti-body. Though he felt guilt from his previous job as a Delphi, this wasn't going to make it even...was it?

"Geez. Just..." Gabriel looked back at the skeptical girl and said, "'Farthest reaches,' you say?" He could only imagine that meaning... he glanced back at Dr. Torres and cued, "Maria, can you...uh...get the scissors?" He received a look of angst and disgust from the paramedic. She was about to walk over to Little Guy, but she heard someone speak up and stopped.

"Forget what I said. His shoulder or arm should be just fine." Alicia groaned as she went up and swiped the syringe from the diagnostician's hands. "This way only cuts off the virus' supply line. That's good enough." She rolled back the agent's sleeve and injected, but her thumb pushed so slightly it was hard to tell that she even did. With that, she took the needle out and let the others observe the red markings a few inches surrounding the point of the injection on the agent's arm shrink- where she injected, the line severed. "Though it may be necessary to do both sides."

Esha seemed satisfied enough. "Okay...first we get-" She then stopped and asked, "By the way, how much of that thing do we have?" She looked at the tiny syringe compared to all the other materials she had on at the hospital.

Dr. Rosellini and Dr. Cunningham exchanged questionable glances. Gabriel answered weakly, "Well, first you just stick in infected blood in her and she'll draw out what we need...uh...just let us handle...the production." He looked at Dr. Sartre and the quickly recovering agent. "Hey, you two go start making the cure...Alicia and I will..." The diagnostician sighed as he looked at the other Resurgam doctors and few remaining volunteers, "Manage...this."

CR-SO1 agreed; with Navel following slowly, he went for the entrance to the building. Naomi, Hank, Tomoe, Esha, and Maria turned back to Gabriel, who suddenly took charge, with hopeful, yet very suspecting looks.

But the proclaimed leader seemed a little hesitant to give any orders. He signaled Alicia to think out a plan, and she delivered. "There are seven of us here that can...properly use the syringe." Esha interrupted briefly to inform that there was three other staff members that were able, so the girl said, "So...ten. We should split up the area into ten sections and each take care of one."

Dr. Cunningham looked at her with eyes of dread, saying, "You aren't serious...You're expecting us to make nine more of those?" He received a small nod as his answer and said to the others, "As I said before, we're working on production. The other eight can do the divide and conquer thing."

As the two were explaining the strategy, Naomi, Maria, and Esha shared amused looks after seeing that their fellow diagnostician actually...cooperating. Though Gabriel barely even though of that, as he was busy explaining the amount and location the anti-body should be used in.

With all the organizing and directing done, Alicia handed the syringe she had to Tomoe, who immediately set off to Hanzou. Maria threw in three spare syringes she had in her first-aid kit while Esha had Nurse Wilson fetch more syringes.

Gabriel stared at the syringes with discerning eyes. But before he could do anything with them, Naomi reminded, "There are those who can't wait much longer." With that, the diagnostician drew blood from the same point before with an indisposed expression. He slightly complained about losing too much blood as the girl took the syringe from him and fulfilled her role.

"Why can't someone else..." Hank was about to question the idea of Gabriel being the only one where blood can be drawn from for Alicia to take. Dr. Cunningham admitted that he didn't know either, so he turned to the girl for the answer as she was finishing preparing the second syringe.

After handing it to Dr. Kimishima, she answered, "First, he has blood that's compatible. Second...though it's small, each person hosts a virus that varies slightly...it's not going to affect treatment...but I can't handle those variations as the same time..." The arm where she was drawing from started to show small markings again, and grew quite large by the time she was done with Maria's three syringes.

Esha received an ample number of syringes and sent the nurse along with Dr. Torres receive the new anti-body to distribute. She called in two available EMTs while Hank received the next syringe. The Chief was last to receive hers.

Gabriel calculated the amount of blood he lost and seemed to care less. Drawing out the virus didn't hurt him in any way. He looked to the girl beside him, who had drew blood from a different point for the last few syringes- she seemed fine, but the marks on her prove otherwise.

The syringes were tiny, and if the amount Alicia used on her demonstration was accurate, each one could treat amount twenty. Ten if they were had to do it two times. All he was worried about was if the demand will grow bigger, because at this rate, both may be facing problems- she with the invading virus, and him with the hemorrhaging...on purpose.

And right when he was thinking about a possible growing demand, Tomoe reappeared in front of him. She said, "Dr. Cunningham...and Alicia, it seems that we need to treat both sides of the afflicted areas." To the diagnostician's count of 'ten people per syringe' wasn't that off. "But, for those where the neck is affected, I found only one dose would be needed. And..." She trailed off.

"The unlucky ones with both arms and legs affected, it's four...am I correct?" Dr. Rosellini finished for her. "So how many in your area still need to be treated?"

"About..." The endoscopic surgeon grew worried. "Dr. Cunningham..." With her hesitating, she couldn't answer with an estimate of any kind.

"I still have over fifty jammed in my area."

Gabriel recognized Naomi's voice, but was more concerned of her answer. "F-fifty...?" As others were coming back, he was sulking to himself and wasn't able to stay put on the ground any longer. "Are there any fluids in the banks...? I think I...and maybe her...are going to need them."

Most of the group had recollected at the spot as he asked the question, Maria answered for the Chief, "Probably." The diagnostician didn't like the uncertainty of the answer. She made a small remark, "If you were more active, maybe that wouldn't be a problem."

Dr. Cunningham threw aside the insult and heard the girl say, "It is an ordeal..." She looked at arm the diagnostician was drawing from the entire time and said, "If you're thinking of getting fluids, I'd suggest putting it into the that side, where you're drawing from, and start drawing from the other arm. Since I don't lose the amount you do, I might not need the extra blood."

"Seems like a plan to me. I'll find see what I can do. Just keep going." The paramedic said as she ran off, Gabriel noting that her legs only showed black lines- meaning she had used the new antibody on herself. Everyone else that was distributing already did as well, which wasn't a bad idea.

The two that were on the ground constantly injecting and drawing blood from themselves felt like a factory, but at least they weren't the one's running around. Gabriel, after being done with the second round, felt worn out for no reason. He could be facing tachycardia from the blood loss, so he kept track of the total to be safe.

"Hey. So you did call him, huh..?" Alicia, not actually attempting to start a conversation, said as she gestured to a boy with hair that matched the man next to her. "Joshua's coming." She watched expectantly as the diagnostician's son made it over to them.

Gabriel was thinking of something to say, but Joshua started the discussion by saying, "Doc! Are you okay?" The boy sensed the diagnostician's fatigue, which only irritated him. Alicia, on the other hand, was a little saddened, knowing the truth had yet to be told.

Gabriel spoke bluntly, "I have to loose some blood to make the...medicine that's coming out." As Tomoe and others came back for a refill, he sighed. But at the same time, Maria came back with some transfusions.

The extra blood was administered first, meanwhile the others gave a count on those yet to receive the 'medicine' from each of their assigned areas. Also, Esha reported, "The other hospital heard we got a treatment, so they are sending some here. You guys are gonna be busy." She had a worried look as she said, "Can you guys handle it? It ain't going to be too many, because the worst of the victims are here."

Dr. Cunningham didn't know why it was great to hear that they were the 'epicenter' of the disaster. He and the girl got the third round taken care of before getting caught up in another tiring conversation.

"Uh, can I help?" Joshua said with a desperate face. "I still have lots of blood..."

Gabriel immediately denied the request. Alicia murmured to herself, "He does have the same blood type..." She noticed that the markings on the boys legs and assumed that he had already received the 'anti-body.' But before she could take her quiet reasoning back, she was met with a suspicious face from the diagnostician.

"How in the world did you know my-" The father stopped himself and worded, "Friend's...blood type?" He wasn't all too happy, it was like the girl knew every little detail about them...which was...not...normal.

"It was a long time ago- and a long one." Alicia continued before the diagnostician could say 'they had time,' "Joshua had already been given the 'medicine' we're making. He won't be able to help us at this job." She then realized that he couldn't provide any service in the distribution since he couldn't use a syringe. He probably was bored with just searching for the needy patients, so Alicia looked up to the boy and said, "You can help by checking on Dr. Sartre for us. He's probably in his office working on the final cure..."

"So...he's my..." Joshua shook his head at his arising theory and asked the diagnostician, "Uh...doc, can you tell me where my dad is...maybe when I get back?" He got a slight 'yeah' for his answer and dashed off after.

Dr. Sartre's Office

1:24 PM

"...I don't know what to say." Navel commented as he stood just a few feet from the doorway. He faced CR-SO1, who sat at his desk with a three glasses- one of water, two emptied. On the side was a piece of bone, and two syringes- one filled with bright blood. The surgeon had just finished explaining every little detail of his plan, and the agent was completely speechless at the end of it.

The blonde man said, "So you're telling me not to snitch on your plan..." He sighed and lowered his eyes. "That's going to be difficult." As what he expected, no answer. 'Little Guy' turned around and announced, "I'll wait outside. Tell me when you're done." He left right after.

"Yeah." Dr. Sartre barely uttered as he picked up an empty syringe and drew his own blood from his left arm, and emptied it out in the empty glass. He repeated the process, but the second time had the blood put into the other empty glass. One glass he added in the piece of bone, the other he added a drop of water from the third glass. He placed that third glass farther away after, signaling that he was done with it.

With the two glasses and two syringes in front of him, he knew that his preparations were done. Raising up the blood-filled syringe, he took in a deep breath. And without any more delay, he injected it into the same spot on his left arm.

He wasn't afraid of the compatibility of the blood, he already thought of that. No, he was concerned about something else.

It wasn't his chance of success. He was sure that he wouldn't fail. He actually couldn't. Failure at this time would be the end of everything.

The situation outside wasn't, either. He believed the others could take care of it.

And it wasn't some irrelevant such as lunch. He didn't care about that.

Before Dr. Sartre could complete his thought, he noted that enough time has passed to continue the procedure. As he raised the syringe he used to draw his blood earlier, he could hear voices outside of his office.

Hall Outside Dr. Sartre and Dr. Rosellini's Office

Secret Agent Navel was confronted with a boy that sought to enter the surgeon's office. He knew he shouldn't allow it, but didn't know what excuse to use other than: "The doctor inside is busy. You can't go in right now."

Joshua wouldn't take no for an answer as easily. He was only told to check on Dr. Sartre, whether it was his progress or condition he didn't know. "Well, at least tell me how the doctor inside is doing..."

'Little Guy' didn't know why the boy would ask such a thing at this time, unless the kid's a friend of the ex-convict inside. "He's...fine?" He felt awkward; he was taught how to handle any criminal or violent suspect, and the only one trying to barge in was a curious kid. "Listen, just...wait here. Maybe you can..." He sighed, "Bring back the cure...with me."

"Really?" Joshua was going to jump, the the slight pain in his legs told not to. Finding a way to pass time, Navel asked him of the status outside. The boy answered, "It looks much better, but the doc, Gabriel, and Alicia don't look too good. They told me to go check on this doctor...so here I am..."

The agent suddenly understood why he thought the boy looked so familiar. That diagnostician and him had a strong resemblance, that would mean... "Hey, you aren't-"

"By the way, have you seen my dad around here?"

Navel advised himself to think before asking. Does this mean the kid doesn't know who his father is..? He can't be serious, it was so obvious. But before 'Little Guy' could spill, he heard a small knock from the inside. "Hold on a minute. I think he's done."

The door opened, but only wide enough for a syringe fit through. The voice behind the door sounded a little parched as it said, "Give this to Alicia. She'll know what to do with it." When the syringe was received by the agent, the door closed.

"We have to hurry." Secret Agent Navel was preparing for a full dash before the boy tugged on his suit. He turned around and asked, "Now what...?" He didn't want to sound mean, but didn't this kid knew how important this delivery was?

"How about the doctor inside?" Joshua was looking back at the office door.

"He has to clean up. It's a mess in there." The agent said before releasing the boy's grip on his suit. "You've been here for a while now, aren't you more worried about the others outside?" 'Little Guy' swore that he heard more ambulances from outside. "I have the cure right here..." He tightened his grip on the syringe.

The boy nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's get that outside...!" He ran along with the blonde man out the hospital and let him through the maze of citizens and staff. Their destination: Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Rosellini.

Outside

2:01 PM

"I think this should be the last one..." Maria said as she received the final syringe from the Alicia. She sprinted off right after, yelling, "Hang in there!"

The advice was both for the patient the paramedic was taking care of and the diagnostician, who the surgeon next to him confirmed that he faced Class III hemorrhage. Dr. Rosellini knew that she and the others faced maybe only Class I or II- but Dr. Cunningham had lost the most blood compared to the others. The fluids were keeping up, all she could hope for was that Maria's prediction was correct.

Gabriel never really wanted to experience a close death- and definitely after the bus crash at the mall that nearly crushed him. His heart was beating so fast from acting like a blood bank in the last few hours, he may as well forget about waiting to tell Joshua the truth.

Man, dying here would just break the boy's heart. Also, it pretty much told the girl that she had the 'go' signal to suicide.

"Hey, Joshua's coming..." Alicia said as she saw the boy with the agent race through the crowds. She murmured after seeing a syringe in Navel's hand. "I think the cure...it's done..!"

Joshua hoped that nothing changed from when he was gone. But to the boy's dismay, his fellow diagnostician had almost fainted on the ground. Alicia looked as she had gotten sick like the others, but instead of getting any of the 'medicine,' she was frantically watching over him- taking care of the extra blood he needed.

There was more movement from the citizens and other staff- only those two were still attached to the ground. Joshua ran over to Gabriel and said, "Doc, they got the cure ready..."

"Hey, aren't you more worried about your parents? And you dad..." Gabriel muttered as Dr. Rosellini and Secret Agent Navel were conversing about what thy should do. The boy heard him loud and clear, since he was right next to him.

"Come on...you're..." The son thought for a second for the right words. "Like...my best friend ever...! Uh...I mean," Joshua thought again, but more hastily, seeing that the diagnostician's eyes were closing. He whispered out, "I really kinda wish you were him..." But when the doctor's eyes completely closed, he shouted, "No- wait...you can't..." His voice was beginning to get muffled by tears.

"I still...hear ya, kid. But...you don't need to really wish for that..." Gabriel didn't know if he could last for the next few words.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm him."

"What?" Joshua's face turned blank. But the father couldn't see it, since his eyes were closed and his sight was failing him. "You're..."

"The dad you missed." Gabriel didn't have enough time to sigh. He felt something wet fall on his face. He knew it was Joshua crying- he wasn't tempering or shouting, just sobbing. Somehow the diagnostician couldn't think of anything for an excuse.

"Hey- what are you..."

Dr. Cunningham didn't understand that phrase that came from Joshua. "I thought I said that I was your father. Missed that?" He opened his eyes once more time and tried to focus.

He saw Joshua being overwhelmed by what the he predicted was a crowd of people. Alyssa was sitting next to his son, saying, "Aw... Josh, that was sooo sweet! So the doctor was your dad. I knew it!"

Not only was the moment ruined, but it felt like it was taken on camera. Gabriel exclaimed in a croaked voice, "What the...you guys... you...were watching...?" This was too embarrassing to be his death. Here he was getting all torn and dramatic, and there had to be an audience.

Out of nowhere, he heard a somewhat menacing, yet gentle female voice say, "Guess what, Gabe? You are going to be the first one cured." Gabriel immediately pictured himself in the afterlife, but was brought back to earth when he felt a needle in his right arm. His eyesight slowly returned and he noticed Alicia the one injecting him. Behind her was Tomoe, Maria, Hank...the staff of Resurgam that worked outside.

He recognized Esha when she yelled from a distance, "Hey, we emptied our blood banks and got anyone with O negative here..." Chief Patel stepped closer as she said, "We got a cleanser in the water supply with the cure, too...so everyone else out there is fine." The tone of her voice changed when she focused on the diagnostician, "Hey, Gabe. Feeling better yet?"

Dr. Cunningham had already felt the virus vanish from his system. But his lack of blood still affected him. He had some help sitting up and he finally regained his 20/20 vision as he answered,"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't yell in my ear next time."

The amount of preparation in front of him was astounding. There was a cart with packs of blood transfusions and beside it were a selected group of people that included staff and citizens- Joshua, too. They all had determined and hopeful looks as the other staff not included did. All the diagnostician could say was, "Let me guess. The production team just grew bigger."

"Correct, Gabe." Naomi was the one to answer him, with a impressed tone in her voice. "I suppose you intend to retire for the day..?" She smirked to him as she prepared to help as a distributor. She joined the group of able staff that were being instructed by Chief Patel.

Dr. Cunningham knew she had a point. His heart's pace was still too fast to move around just yet, so he stayed where he was, looking how everyone else was doing. He then noticed that Dr. Rosellini wasn't anywhere to be found. Nor was Dr. Sartre outside.

Before he could simply put the thought aside, he then wondered, "(How the heck did the kid come up with this...?)" Gabriel saw Tomoe nearby and motioned her over with a hand wave. He couldn't trust the two kids to be okay on their own, especially with Alicia badly sickened by the disease.

Dr. Tachibana appeared to the diagnostician's side and asked, "Is something the matter, Dr. Cunningham?" She seemed to be cured already, having been able to respond so quickly. But the diagnostician knew she would refuse any treatment for herself until the end.

"Where are...the kids?" Gabriel had a little problem figuring out how to refer to the ones who...saved him. He didn't want to go overboard and call them 'saviors' or 'heroes,' but 'kids' seemed a little...disrespectful..? Nah, he cared less- besides, he was kinda 'honorable' himself in the moment...might as well cherish it.

Tomoe looked around and answered as the treatment team scattered, "I believe that perhaps-" She was still making up a presumption and stalling with her usual mannered language, which only ended up bothering Gabriel.

"Speak plainly for now-" The diagnostician had his hand on his head, still trying to get rid of his headache and minding his irritating, rapid heartbeat that finally was starting to slow a bit. "Nevermind, just give me a guess now..." He saw the endoscopic surgeon turn her head to look back at the hospital building, so he said, "In there? Doing what?"

The response he received was: "Alicia did mention some concern about Dr. Sartre awhile ago..." Tomoe lowered her eyes and continued, "I assume that she just went...inside to check on how he's doing..?" She then smiled at Gabriel and said, "Well, I'm pleased to see you..."

"Still alive and well, whatever..." The diagnostician finished her phrase and moaned, "I can't believe I came all this way...just to get humiliated..." Tomoe had a confused face and he elaborated, "You know, what happened with Joshua?"

"What?"

"Uh... you weren't there?"

The endoscopic surgeon didn't look any more informed. She gave her account, "I just came here as Alicia was giving you the cure...Joshua ran off to help with the...production after hearing from her that he could help... I suppose you couldn't see very well?" Tomoe sighed with a warm tone, "Young Joshua seemed very...happy about something...What do you think it was?"

"Can you...just do me a tiny favor?"

Tomoe turned to see Gabriel with a smirk. He received an expected 'of course' and he said, "See how the kids are doing. They would usually be out here helping out, wouldn't they?" His composure was similar when he was at work- he was just using his deductive skills on a different situation. "I'm not kiddin'. Something is wrong. The kid wasn't the type to procrastinate, and especially now even after he found the cure."

Dr. Tachibana couldn't disagree. She, too, had a small fear of what has happened. "That is true. I'll go see..." Before Gabriel could tell her to walk, she disappeared without a trace.

Near Dr. Sartre's Office

Dr. Rosellini was in a hurry as she bolted through corridors to reach the surgeon's office. Though she wasn't as much as of a fleetfoot as the others, she could rush as fast as anyone. She held a syringe filled with the same cure that was being shared outside, but she felt...that there was a problem. Trouble, she could call it.

No- danger was a stronger word. All she had running past her head was: What methods did the doctor take to create this cure? And with what risks? That blonde agent only told her to be careful, whatever that may mean.

It wasn't easy to sprint, cogitate, and endure pain at the same time. As a result, the girl took a bad fall- she didn't trip over anything, it was from a sudden, painful shock through her right leg. Back before the cure was finalized and sent out, the bruises on her arms were becoming to large for her to handle, so she resorted to her lower legs to take in the virus. All four spots still had dark markings, so the debilitating strain was there.

As Alicia got herself off the ground, she had quickly thought of something. "(That reminds me...the surgeon and I stayed behind at the graves for awhile...I'm sure he had already thought of a idea for the cure by then other than just grieve and waste time. He wasn't the type... he must have done something...)" The girl got back onto her feet and continued her way, this time she kept a fast walking speed rather than a full-speed, mad dash.

If the surgeon did put himself in any risk, she didn't have time to muddle it out. Approaching the door, she called out his name, hoping that he would still be inside. Rather, she eventually opened it out of impatience.

Yes. Dr. Sartre was there.

But on the floor.

Vomiting, with the mess of blood almost out of hand.

CR-SO1 raised his head just enough to see the one entering his office. "Alicia..." His voice was almost unheard, a small amount of blood coming out of his mouth. He just coughed so strongly that he dropped to the hard, but adsorbent carpet of the room's floor. His lab coat soaked in most of the blood, but he was hard to look at with his dying status.

"What were you doing..?" The girl had already went to the surgeon's side, but was unsure if she could get any closer. She was about to use the cure, but she read the surgeon's lips and detected the word 'useless,' so she threw it aside. Trying to figure out what exactly was plaguing the surgeon, she looked around the room.

It was as if a storm passed by- there were some bright bloodstains on the almost everything, the chairs, some of the bookshelves, and the desk. The desk specifically caught her attention, there laid three glasses pushed to the far back- one of water, the other two of blood- one of those containing some sort of bone.

But the symptoms from the surgeon were enough to convince her. Severe hemorrhage and even bloody sputum. This wasn't just any malignant illness, that was guaranteed.

Dr. Sartre did what he could to flip over so his back was on the ground. There, Alicia discovered one another sign- Timo̱ría's jet black lines just started to advance on his neck, soon to become a deadly crimson. Her eyes also noticed the surgeon open up his hands- a huge black bruise rested in his left hand and up past his wrist. The girl immediately rolled up the sleeve, ignoring the blood on it. She gasped at the sight of the bruise's contact with the lines, they were in motion, one and another constantly enlarging and diminishing in size.

He had two viruses planted in him, and they were in an all-out war over the host- the one suffering from they battle, him. CR-SO1 was no longer shaken from seeing the black bruise, but when he himself had it, it was an entirely new story. He couldn't say anything, her could only feel pain all over him, and on his neck as if he was being choked.

As Timo̱ría's vines fought the bruise that was holding on the hand, they took over the skin of the surgeon's next in a hurry, and soon even ventured half of his face. With enough 'territory, 'it would eventually break though what defense the Rosalia Virus had.

Dr. Rosellini calmed herself for a moment, other than calling for help, she need to think of the options she had to save...the doctor. She refused to spend more time coming up with a better way to refer the dying surgeon- she went on with finding a way to eradicate the fighting diseases in one shot...though one large operation.

And she did. Alicia was about to call upon the computer mainframe of the hospital or even resort to one of Tomoe's hidden acquaintances, but the endoscopic surgeon herself had already showed up. Her shock was ignored by the girl as she said, "I don't have time to explain. Can you find a way to get him into the OR... we can save him..."

Dr. Tachibana immediately put on a serious face and summoned her butler to help transport the surgeon with them. RONI also opened up its services due to the emergency and would send the message to the others through their mobile devices. The computer reported an available room and a preparation team.

Alicia couldn't think of much to say to the near-death doctor, now their patient, as he was lifted up by the butler with some help from herself and Tomoe. "Just don't die in front of us, and I- no, we...might just forgive you, understand?" They just entered the hall by the time she was done with the phrase.

She couldn't tell what Dr. Sartre was about to say back. He expression didn't change, but she could read one word.

That moment, the butler disappeared with the surgeon in his hands, but not as a quick as a vanish as his arrival from the extra weight being carried. Tomoe and Alicia were still in a run, and at the same time, they were conferencing and what prepping they could do.

"Listen," Alicia began. "We need to do both endoscopy and surgery. Timo̱ría has probably created tumors similar to Rosalia's to match it in the lungs. Take out the Timo̱ría ones first, but leave as many Rosalia made ones possible..." She didn't look for Tomoe's reaction as she continued, "Retract, then I'll check his lungs and hearts for any remaining colonies. Once those are taken care of, the anti-bodies should work...but..." The girl was at a loss of words.

"'But?' What else is there?"

"We're going to need to be flexible... anything can happen..." Dr. Rosellini answered, her confidence was wavering slightly, but she couldn't give up here. "Especially..." Her doubt was beginning to overwhelm her.

"What..?" Tomoe didn't like incomplete statements, not at this time.

"With three viruses...or monsters...in him."

"Three?" The endoscopic surgeon uttered, even more stunned. She didn't hear or see it, but what the surgeon mouthed to the girl was the word 'three.' "What's the third one?"

The third strain in him...could only be...

Alicia clenched her teeth. "...This isn't going to be easy."

* * *

Of course it isn't. Without a reference. TT^TT Thanks for anyone who posted up stuff when I was gone elsewhere. It gave me a good reason to continue..and procrastinate.

Please review. Oh, and Joshua and Gabe is done...I'll need to do another story to include Lisa, so hang on, PXLight...

PS Oh, yeah, I kinda got a heads up on the Alicia is a 'black hole' thing...I'm sorry, but thanks to those who pointed it out. (Man, I wish I kinda got it earlier, but..*covers up future chappy info* Until next time.


	41. Chapter 41 End Of Oblivion

A/N: I worked all night to get this up, and procrastinated piano for this... *crosses fingers*

Though it's kinda disappointing to hear about the existance of sue hunters, I kept writing this. So, this chappy...

Ugh, I think 'everything' is gonna be found in here. Family, profanity, italics... It's 10,000 words, so skimming would be bad. And if I had repitition and a lot of mess-ups...I'm sorry-! TT^TT Also, about my OC, something is gonna happen in here that will throw everyone off, so don't freak out- it's a matter of reading the whole thing to get it...I hope. (Oh, and I just discovered those buttons above this that you can use to make the story appear differently, take that advantage...)

PS- This is the last major OP, so you'll find some...similarities?

* * *

Operation Room A

2:40 PM

"The epidemic had just begun to end, but there was still one battle left to fight." Tomoe said as she readied her endoscopic tools. "For us." She didn't receive and comment and asked, "Is there anything you have to add before we commence the procedure?"

Dr. Rosellini's gaze never met the endoscopic surgeon. She had to let the endoscopy be done first- some symptoms of Timo̱ría's last stand were still in her, and she couldn't take a chance by performing surgery. But Tomoe may have just received the cure and was also facing post-Timo̱ría symptoms. So Alicia said, "If you run into any impossible situation in there, let me take over. I don't care how many times I'm going to need to use it, I'm not letting him die here."

"You not...speaking of...the Healing Touch..?" Talk spread throughout the hospital like wildfire, so Tomoe understood what she meant. "Your health..." She wanted to avoid the idea of putting their own lives in any danger.

"I don't need any of that right now." The girl still never exchanged glances. The response only left Dr. Tachibana in the cold, leaving her to believe something happened...but what is was...eluded her.

The endoscopic surgeon lowered her eyes and said, "Very well, then." Respecting what the surgeon had to say, she waited a little before announcing with a regained courage, "Let's do this, Tachibana style..!" Alicia didn't comment; she just stared at the doctor lying on the operation table with a conflicted expression, no hint of anger, though.

When Tomoe came to the point where she had to decide with lung to treat first, she got no advice whatsoever, which she found concerning from the girl even if Dr. Sartre was the one being operated on. "Is there any preference on which side of the lungs to start treatment on?" So she directly asked the question. "Is...something the matter?"

Alicia's eyes were on the vitals when Tomoe questioned her. 34- a very tough start for a operation. "Left." Her focus may have seem disrupted, but she was perfectly fine. "Save anything else for later." With that said, the surgeon finally made some eye contact.

Dr. Tachibana felt an argument was about the erupt between them, especially with how her assistant was using a darker tone. She just continued, noting to herself that the one next to her wasn't going to cooperate as easily. The endoscope went on into the left lung, only to have blood pools, hemorrhaging areas, and colonizing polyps be the reception. The entire inside of the lung was either patches of onyx black or a distorted red.

Tomoe was swift to begin hemostasis and draining the blood, but internal bleeding was at an unstoppable rate. Alicia spoke up to address just that moment, "The blood isn't going to quit just because we're here. The colonies should be the first target."

It was common knowledge to the endoscopic surgeon. "Suffocation is possible if we-"

"Are you implying that I should take over now? We are only a few minutes into the procedure." Dr. Rosellini's words were a powerful attack to Tomoe's reputation, and Tomoe never witnessed this before. She took it as a meaningful way of saying: 'This is just the beginning, you can't stumble here.'

With that tiny dispute settled, Dr. Tachibana was able to draw herself away from the hemorrhage and pinpoint the location of the several colonies. The plan was to decimate Timo̱ría as much as she could first, and leave Rosalia-infected areas alone.

But the colonies looked exactly the same- in number, size, color..everything.

Outside

Front Courtyard

2:49 PM

One moment Dr. Cunningham was on ground, lounging, then the next he found himself going here and there, working. He was getting tired of having no consistency, but at least he got his problems solved (with the exceptions of retirement and other miniscule things such as lunch). Nothing was out of the ordinary, other than it was the end of an pandemic for Portland and people were all over the place.

Not to mention, Joshua still talked to him as any long-known patient would. The boy was forgiving enough, that the father had to agree on. Plus, it won't be anytime soon that the kid would call him 'dad' or anything Gabriel rather not hear.

Hey, it wasn't anything hard after all. The whole melodramatic act was over, and he didn't miss it. Though it really seemed that nothing really happened between them.

"Was that the last one...?" It was unknown where the whisper came from when it arrived to the diagnostician's ears. But the next holler made it clear who it was, "Is there anyone who hasn't been cured yet?" His one and only boss- Esha Patel.

No answer. People just looked at each other. The Resurgam staff and the volunteers only stayed where they were, all glancing at the Chief, who stood at the front of the hospital.

Citizens roared in cheer and some just hugged relatives or friends. Gratitude was everywhere, and not just the staff. "We survived!" "I can't believe it-" "Oh my god..." Those were the most common exclamations made throughout the standing crowd.

Hank and Claire looked at each other with satisfactory expressions, Naomi received a huge hug from Alyssa, but Gabriel stood, still thinking the celebration was too early.

Esha checked her phone real quick, and so did Maria. They didn't have time to check their cellphones when they were busy working their butts off. Some calls were missed, but they widened their eyes when they checked the text message inbox.

Maria was first to glare at the Chief with a this-can't-be-happening face. Esha knew the paramedic was going to make charge straight into the building, but before she could take off, the Chief held up a microphone to her mouth to talk over the audience. "I need everyone to quiet down for a minute. There is one thing you all should hear-!" Maria went to her, about to ask what she was doing.

The staff were quick to turn silent, the crowd took a while to settle down. All eyes were on the manager of the hospital. Their smiles and grins all changed into slight frowns at the sudden announcement.

Esha wasn't the type to make random speeches. But this was serious, and to ignore it was not what she should do. She cleared her throat and proclaimed without the microphone. "One of the doctors here created the cure that saved all of us. Right now, I'm not asking you to thank him- though you should," She only got even more perplexed looks from the people.

"He's in the OR. I thought that you all should know that." Right after, Esha turned away, only to be pursued by some staff about the situation.

Meanwhile, the crowd was soundless. At first, voices murmured words of disbelief and the occasional 'what.' Now, everyone looked at each other, wondering if prayer was all they could do. The valiant effort of the hospital's team and volunteers payed off for them, but it seemed now that they all were powerless. Not many decided to leave with that thought.

Gabriel had always knew that the difficulties would never end. Specifically when the girl was involved. He never wanted to admit it to her, having a feeling that she would only mock him more out of it. But there was a constant flow of galling complications when it came to her being in a tight spot that dragged them all into the danger. Now it's the kid who's about to die. "Damn."

The 'Master of Deduction' had another theory glued in his head. The kid may have just brought it onto himself. Now this was a little short-sided, but it was what probably happened back there. Of course, there's always the probability that both of his ideas were true.

The doctor sneaked away from the crowd and behind the building through the bushes (knowing that Tomoe wasn't practicing any short-range archery), trying to find a way inside. As he was contemplating to himself, he felt something on his pulling on his lab coat. And the only one who could have followed and be pulling him was no other than Joshua Cunningham. Gabriel groaned, "You don't need to tug on that to get my-"

"Hey, doc, I forgot to tell you..." The boy let go and said, "When I went to check on that doctor working on the cure...but the blonde guy didn't let me in..." His voice was brought down the a whisper, and forced the diagnostician to lower himself. Gabriel then heard: "The doctor inside the room gave the medicine to him, and I saw that doctor's hand...I think I saw blood...he isn't...the one in the operation room like that lady said, is he?"

Dr. Cunningham felt like biting on his cigarette, if he had one in his mouth. There had to be some way to see what was going on in there, but Esha was not letting anyone go inside, not even the staff. He was still figuring out a way to infiltrate his own workplace as someone else approached behind him.

"Oh, Mom..." Joshua revealed who it was and Gabriel didn't dare look behind him. Yes, he may have been sick and tired about saving the kids, but Lisa...he wasn't in the mood to face the music.

And the ex-wife felt the same. "Where were you going? It's time to go home, Joshua."

For some reason, the diagnostician should have cared less. If he never even wanted to get reintroduced in the family, he should have just ran away from Joshua when he came. But what Lisa said, was very insulting- not to him, the kids...and the hospital. He really shouldn't have gone past the line by saying, "Stop trying to pull the kid around. Just let him be for once-"

"What did you say?" The brown-haired mother sounded as she took the command as if it was a threat. Her voice was soft yet agitated when she countered, "I came back here, and you told him. That's all there was to it." She was about to repeat the 'let's go home' phrase to Joshua until the father went ahead of her.

"And to get cured." Gabriel grumbled. He would hate to give Joshua a demonstration on why there was a divorce, so he kept it simple and chided, "Forget it, if Joshua wants to come here, he can and he will, so-" He turned to look directly at Lisa, but only to get yelled in the face.

"Stop telling me and him what to do-!"

Back to square one. The diagnostician refused to continue anymore and spun back around; he was about to take a walk before he heard Joshua ask, "So Mom, why are you and Dad apart..." His question just made both parents lower their heads.

Since Lisa was the one interrogated first; she answered, "He's..." She held back all the sorry excuses and started with, "He never cared about family. He's lazy, he smokes, he always spends time with his drunk friends from the army. He..." Lisa could tell a lot of what she said affected Joshua, but she continued regardless, "He acts as if you, Joshua, weren't even important in his life...that man didn't want you to exist in the first place. And me..." Her voice was starting sound like a small weep. "I don't matter at all, now do I..." She spat the name of her ex-husband, "Gabriel Cunningham..?"

The diagnostician sucked in a bit of air as he said with a careless tone, "You called, Lisa?" He watched Lisa cross her arms, her face slightly red with anger and frustration after glancing back. With a composed stance, he took his time responding, "I'm not deaf. All I remember was that you, with that pent-up temper, go away every time I come back home. And you never told me anything about it." He paused to emphasize the statement. "Now maybe I was intoxicated, but I ain't psychic and I ain't stupid. You think I wasn't sick from seeing you all fed-up and Joshua crying for no reason? Next thing I know, you disappear from the house with him. It might be my fault that I was gone, but it was your problem that you never spoke up." He prepared to go to the hospital garage without furthering the discussion.

Joshua, who has heard both sides of the debate, seemed unsure of who to go with. "But..." His guardians were quiet to everything he had to say- the divorce was done. The boy knew that, he just didn't want to accept it without his say. "Doc, I mean...Dad, you still want me around, right?"

Gabriel kept on walking, he heard the boy call him once more and was about to speed up into a jog. Joshua caught up to him no matter what he did, and father choked out, "Yeah, I do."

"And Mom...she still wants you, I think. Can't you guys just...say sorry?"

"No can do there, kid. Thanks for trying." Gabriel sighed as he appreciated Joshua's effort for trying to solve an adult issue with a kiddish method as to apologizing. "And for the record, I-"

"I know...!" The boy's stubborn attitude kicked in after hearing the refusal. "I'll try to get her to say it first, then you'll do it too, right?"

Dr. Cunningham only blinked twice, wondering if his objections only resulted in ridiculous ideas from the kid. "Uh..." The silly plan had a huge flaw: Lisa would never get herself to do it first in front of him, not with her terrible grudge.

"Or...I can try to get you to say it first...how's that?" Joshua said after seeing his father's face still lost out there.

Woah. Did the child just announce he was going to convince... "Yeah, if you...actually could come back." Gabriel moaned out of a stained hope. He could only imagine Joshua coming up with an authentic script from some romance movie and dumping it on him; end result would be him looking like a pathetic fool.

"I'll talk to Mom about that. Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll be back!" Joshua said as Lisa called out to him. "Bye- um...Dad-!" He dashed back and waved while doing so.

The diagnostician was somehow left with a doomed feeling. "(Oh great.)" It was amazing how much the boy took in without growing upset. It led the doctor to even assume he wasn't listening to everything. He shook it off the subject and went on to the direction of the garage- then he forgot about leaving his car out in the front, so he had to got back first. "(I can sneak in the garage in the car and get inside there...Esha wouldn't know what hit her...)"

Same Moments

Operation Room A

Dr. Tachibana found herself in another bind, and again pleaded for the assisting surgeon for any ideas, "All the colonies are similar, how will I know which to remove?" When her purple eyes looked over, they saw Alicia near the cabinets.

She had already noticed the obstacle and was coming up with a fitting strategy. Trying to land onto a case of empty syringes somewhere in the storage, she made a ruckus opening and shutting the wooden doors. Tomoe decided to use stabilizer in the meantime, though she was a little unsettled by the surgeon not sharing what she knew with her.

"Rosalia will only react with the other virus, so-" Dr. Rosellini found a case with twenty of syringes, plenty enough. She handed over a few to Tomoe and explained in a cynical way, "Just help Rosalia win the fight. Sound simple enough?"

The endoscopic surgeon nodded, still uncertain what revelation Alicia had that was causing the immense change in her attitude. What was implied to do was this: Draw Rosalia- infected blood from the black, splotchy patterns in the lungs and inject it next to each colony or polyp; if there is a reaction, then the target will most likely be Timo̱ría.

"Understood." As Tomoe processed the tactic, the vital monitor screeched louder. She saw '2o' in bright red on the machine and immediately picked up the pace. "I don't have time to use stabilizer, Alicia-"

"I got it." The girl's voice being a little deeper was finally confirmed by the leading doctor at that phrase.

Doing her best to rid her excess worry, Dr. Tachibana went on using Alicia's maneuver. When seeing a colony shrink from the contact with Rosalia, the idea showed promise. The colony was removed at the spot, since it was already impaired by the attacking virus.

After a fierce extermination of Timo̱ría from the left lung, Tomoe still thought there were too much bleeding areas to leave behind and asked, "Is there a way to stop the hemorrhaging...I can't abandon..."

"Rosalia will get extinguished by the anti-body, and we could come back to treat it later." That was all Dr. Rosellini had to say to get Tomoe proceeding into the right lung. The assisting surgeon was still in a fury to bring the vitals back up, and it was easier with Timo̱ría gone from one side of the lungs.

"Ahh-!" Tomoe's shout was when Alicia felt blood being coughed on her. The blood could only be from the patient on the operation table.

"Dammit-" The assisting surgeon muttered as she took control of the endoscopic tools. Dr. Tachibana did her best to tolerate what she saw on the camera before switching positions. Keeping an eye on what Alicia was doing at the same time, she took up a syringe of stabilizer and began her fight against the steep vitals.

The right lung was much worse than the left lung. There were almost thirty dots on the radar alone, almost twice the number compared to the previous side.

Tomoe turned away from the camera twice to deliver the injection. When she glanced back, the radar showed half the dots from a few seconds ago. "Wait...no...you shouldn't have-" Knowing what happened but remembering the opening discussion, she quieted herself.

"(It felt like a half hour passed...)" The girl thought as she retracted the endoscope. Next was a surgical procedure, but with a lot of her strength spent and a few traces of retreating Timo̱ría from her own body, she didn't have much reason to keep holding back.

Dr. Tachibana was easily enlightened of the status of the surgeon from her bitter gaze. She abruptly stated, "I was the one wielding the endoscope, let me retract it while you..." Tomoe trailed off- watching Alicia let go of the endoscopic equipment before she could finish.

Dr. Rosellini removed the covers over the 'patient's' chest area. She flinched a little, but only because there was a gigantic Rosalia bruise over the spots where the lungs were- but the spot where the heart was, however, was cradled with a nest of black lines.

Outside

Front Courtyard

3:29 PM

Any hopes to get inside were automatically crushed by the Chief.

"Just let us wait outside the OR-!" Maria refrained from backing down, even if her boss said 'no.' She was the only one putting up a decent rebellion; everyone else watched the paramedic struggle against Esha and some nurses, but to no avail. "Dammit, Chief-! Tell us why already!"

The two women backed away from each other, and Esha growled, "I know how much you guys want the kid to live, but this ain't no ordinary operation, if Tomoe and the other kid fail, the hospital..."

Right when Esha was talking, Hanzou appeared next to her. He still wore the soiled black suit from earlier, and his face showed every detail of exhaustion. He spoke with his modest tone, "I am positive Milady will succeed." He continued, "I shall inform you of what happened."

After a retelling that lasted five minutes, the butler added, "I was told to...tidy up Dr. Sartre's room. And in the process, I found several peculiar items. I do not know why he would need a piece of bone, several syringes, and water...Perhaps someone would understand why he would have use of these?"

"Little Guy." Naomi called to the agent as she turned her head. "You were last with him. What was he planning?" She was holding onto Alyssa's hand at the time.

Of course, Navel didn't want to give the entire explanation. He just said, "Well, the doctor...took some samples and brought it back here. He said he was going to use a bone shard from the late Professor Sartre, which was infected with Rosalia. He also took some of the-" The agent then widened his eyes. "I almost forgot- that leader from the kidnapping, he was still alive-!"

"What?" Maria and Esha cried out. Hank and Naomi only had troubled glances. The people behind them were whispering to one another, not really comprehending what the group in the front were talking about.

Dr. Kimishima sighed, "Back to the subject. What else?" She was a bit discomfited that the agent had to tell her that now, almost brushing off the main question.

"All I know was that he used the blood he said had a virus that was similar to Dr. Rosellini's...He was thinking to making a cure by infecting himself...it's hard to explain." The agent readied his words before going on, "He was making two anti-bodies, one for Rosalia and this new one from himself. It could be combined so we have the cure...uh..." It still didn't turn out very effective.

The embarrassed forensic expert could only look away. "(And you somehow managed to become a Delphi member...) Nevermind. All this tells us is that the doctor most likely sickened himself with...three...diseases." Naomi had to acknowledge that the last part was not easy to word.

The doctors went silent. Alyssa, Claire, and some other staff only stared at them, having not a single guess of what they were conversing about. Alyssa murmured to her adoptive mother, "So why can't we go inside?"

Naomi didn't know the answer. It was either that Chief Patel didn't want to risk others getting...exposed to whatever she feared could be in that doctor, or she feared that they will disrupt the operation. No- not them...the people behind them.

In The Meantime

Video Camera Room

Getting in was a walk in the park for Dr. Cunningham. Problem for him was, figuring out what exactly happened.

An operation with Tomoe and Alicia involved was well enough for a decent summary. This sort of large-scale operation could only make the diagnostician shudder to think what the kid did to himself.

Gabriel didn't grab a cup of coffee or replenished his supply of cigarettes for the show. Besides, the true hero of the plague was the kid...he can't leave and come back, he'll just risk getting caught and missing the attraction.

Big deal. Tomoe and the girl are literally perfectionists, for all he knew- they weren't gonna screw up anything anytime soon. Maybe he could come back after a little break at the lounge and everything would be fine after that.

As if to match the timing of Dr. Cunningham's thoughts, Dr. Tachibana's voice came through the speakers over the aching sounds of the low vitals, "_How are we going to treat this?_"

Gabriel doesn't usually see Tomoe being the first to to have a completely anguished composure, and Alicia...was she smiling? He glanced at the screen showing the 'patient's' chest area, which included two large prints made by Rosalia and Timo̱ría. "What the hell-? That ain't funny..." Indeed. The markings were both almost pure crimson.

_The girl had a tiniest smirk on her face, which also stunned the endoscopic surgeon. She had a scalpel in her hand as she made a powerful statement, "I said it before, we help Rosalia win." She hunted down every tumor and colony marked with vines on outside of the lungs, still having smooth movements from each extraction despite her new unsentimental attitude._

The diagnostician was stumped between the two terribly engrossing mysteriesin front of him. Somehow the kid got himself with Rosalia and Timo̱ría, neglecting what he knew caused them. How that happened, Gabriel would never know.

As for the astounding personality change from the girl, he felt she was more naturally composed as a inimical but adept person, despite knowing the cause. Gabriel found himself grinning a little, but with hearing the vitals shrieking, that moment didn't last long. "(She got rid of those things...now what?)" The number read 17, not the greatest number to stick with.

_Alicia pulled out a syringe from her lab coat and almost shoved it to Tomoe as she said, "Tomoe-" She gave no hint on what it was, but the endoscopic surgeon followed along and administered it. The surgeon quietly mentioned as she closed the opening incision, "The cure can take care of those two."_

"'Two'..? You mean there's more..?" Gabriel said with his mouth covered with his hand. He watched the girl have anti-biotic gel beside her- which could only mean she was getting ready for another incision.

"_We still didn't see any sign of the thrid-_" At first, Tomoe sounded as clueless as the diagnostician was. "_What...?"_

Hating the suspense, Dr. Cunningham looked to the other screen that showed the field of the operation. The two bruises were long gone, but just after they disappeared from the screen, a wave of tangled scarlet lines covered the body, all emerging from the 'patient's' heart. "Holy-"

The diagnostician knew that those couldn't be from the two diseases that were just wiped out by the remedy that the kid came up with. "Damn...the kid...what did he pull?" It was nothing he seen before. But if he had to guess, it was related to the outbreak's Timo̱ría. That meant it was somehow associated with the thing Alicia had.

Gabriel was pretty sure that the girl wasn't giving her blood to anyone. Dr. Sartre had to get it from someone else.

As the 'Master of Deduction' thought it out, he had an sickly expression. "(You gotta be kidding me...) So that's why the kid wanted to stay behind..." The only acceptable proposal he could come up with was that the specialist used the blood from the guy they ran into at Rosalia's grave.

On the screen, the girl's face was indifferent as before. The diagnostician had a feeling in his gut that she had uncovered the same piece of information. He heard leading surgeon say as she made an incision to the heart, "_Hah, so it was enclosed in there._" Gabriel was still unsteady with her speaking so unaffectedly.

_Tomoe had already adjusted, though. "The third was hiding? The cure had no effect..." She murmured as the incision was finished. She observed the condition of the heart and gasped. "Oh my..!"_

Operation Room A

Dr. Rosellini let out a light sigh, "Good lord. So this is the catastrophe he brought onto himself..." She closed her eyes in a peaceful way and reopened them without cringing at the scene.

The two doctors gazed upon the revolting sight of deformed, swollen heart drown in aneurysm-like vines as the vitals' constant blaring came to a sudden halt. Cardiac arrest.

Alicia had no need to shout for an AED, as Tomoe immediately came to her side with one. She said though the leader already knew, "Quick! We must resuscitate him-!" Right after she spoke, one failed attempt at a revival had passed.

"Come on-!" Was what Dr. Rosellini pleaded as she delivered the second try. The vitals monitor began beeping once more, starting on the number 21. As the girl passed the AED to Tomoe, she dictated, "Keep it nearby and go back to the stabilizer." The assistant did so without any expostulations.

The next step was rapidly taken by making a small cut on the lump covering the left atrium. Beneath it was a darkened area, but before Alicia took any action, she questioned, "Is there any Rosalia-infected blood left from the first procedure?"

"Why yes-"

"Bring it over." The leading surgeon demanded before the other could ask the reason behind the necessity. As Tomoe brought over a syringe filled of what she had left from her part of the operation- she always kept an extra in case she ran into another colony.

Dr. Tachibana watched as the blacked colony was extracted and Rosalia was injected into the spot straightaway, forming a miniature bruise at that point. The process was the same with the right atrium, but there were two isolated colonies there.

On the body, the red lines were diminishing with each destroyed colony and replaced with black bruises- Rosalia. The whole time, it was as if the virus was on their side, fighting against the invading pathogens that may come.

But in power, the virus couldn't overcome the last enemy on its own. It needed the advantage of the doctor laying waste to the fortresses of the opponent.

Outside

Front Courtyard

3:41 PM

Quarantine had been canceled a while ago. Yet about half of the crowd remained, near the number of those that showed up during the riots and Rosalia Incident, offering their gratitude by staying behind and praying. The staff wondered if they should reveal the identity of the dying doctor in the OR- maybe then more would leave.

But there were members who could care less of what the citizens were doing. Dr. Torres couldn't stand just waiting around because of the Chief's meaningless justifications. Sometimes she made sense, this time... "Ugh..." Maria stomped away from the entrance, seeing if she could barge in from another side of the complex.

She noted that Gabriel and his car were both gone. He either took off from work, or got in though...the hospital's garage. "(Damn, why didn't I come up with that earlier...?)" Forget the diagnostician, she had to-

"Hey, you can't leave!" Chief Patel shouted out to the paramedic. "Epidemic or no, Maria, you're still on duty!" With herself being the manager of the ward, a deducted paycheck wasn't hard to give out. Candidly- it was usually bonuses that would be given to Maria for her extended shifts.

That's it. "Yeah, and there's nothin' for me to work with out here-!" Maria roared back as she moved to her ambulance and drove out of the circle. She sped on to Resurgam's garage, not bothering to deal with the Chief's yells and warnings. The kids inside were worth more than her weekly salary.

Those who worked closely with Maria vouched for her, promising that she wasn't leaving the job. "Chief, Dr. Torres would never shirk work like that-" "I'm sure Dr. Torres was just blowing off a little steam, she'll come back-!"

Chief Patel knew they were all right, but the paramedic defied an order. She couldn't let that go unpunished. She let out a heavy sigh, "It's fine. I'll talk to her later..." It was that minute she took count of the staff outside and learned that Dr. Cunningham was absent. "Huh? Where's Gabe?"

"He may have left right after your public announcement." The medical examiner saw there was no other reason she should remain here with Alyssa, so she concisely said, "I need to speak to a couple of you, maybe at a conference tomorrow morning?" Naomi received an 'of course' from Esha, then she referred to her daughter and agent, "Let's go home...Little Guy, I need you to drive."

"O-okay." Alyssa Breslin murmured back as she held onto her mother's hand. She didn't skip, only kept close, worrying about the sick doctor in the hospital and Chloe.

Secret Agent Navel nodded and went ahead to start the car. Him and the two leaving only encouraged more to follow the example. Claire Blunt, who had all signs of illness erased from her body, bid her farewell to Hank as she walked passed the assemblage of civilians.

Video Camera Room

Maria entered without a reaction from Gabriel, who was a hundred-percent focused on the operation showing in front of him. She didn't say anything, and was up to speed on the situation after a couple of minutes.

After a total of two cardiac arrests and seven pieces of the unknown virus removed including one mess-up, Dr. Cunningham was filled with anxiety about what was about to occur next. Tomoe and Alicia almost looked like they were in shambles; the girl was more of a trainwreck. The entire procedure may just end up as a huge mistake and mess.

Dr. Torres was trying to stay a little optimistic, though a 11 on the vitals was making it complicated. "How long have they been at it, Gabe?" She didn't need to glance at the diagnostician when she interrogated him.

"This part?" Gabriel wasn't keeping time, even with a clock affixed directly above him on the wall. "I dunno, hours? That virus is nasty and persistent." Now his hopes in the beginning of this being a piece of cake were shrouded in doubt.

Maria knew Gabriel's estimate was way off. Though she did remember the operation on Naomi years back, getting rid of the mutated Rosalia colonies took patience beyond belief and skills almost inhuman. This was about the exact same thing, except...

"_There's only the center area remaining..." Tomoe spoke with a soft by dubious tone. "What do you think is in there...?" She had was low on stabilizer, and Alicia wasn't open to all questions today._

"_Have a batch of Rosalia near." Dr. Rosellini had already sutured up her incision on the right ventricle. The final stand of the dread third virus was where Dr. Tachibana said it was- straight in the middle of the organ._

The paramedic had no idea of the mess that could be in that swollen spot. Her fear about it was taken off when she heard Gabriel say, "By the way, you have a syringe..?"

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure the kid will need the Rosalia anti-body when they're done. You could run to the empty blood bank, or just get it from me." Gabriel sighed, knowing that meant he'll be used as some reserve one last time. He can always curse his blood type right after.

"You're running." Gabriel knew the paramedic was dying to have a part in the drama, so he'll let her do the exercise. The OR the kids were in was a long distance from where they are, a perfect test for his fellow first responder.

Maria was more surprised by the diagnostician going ahead, not that she'll ever compliment him about his keen insight. She pulled out a syringe that was supposed to be discarded of and handed it over. "This was a syringe with the Rosalia anti-body...uh...you sure about this?"

"I shouldn't have asked..." Gabriel spoke sarcastically, spending a mere ten seconds to draw and return a filled syringe. He warned, "Try not to get caught and thrown out. For some reason the staff inside are pretty sensitive to their co-workers..."

"As if I'll let that happen." Dr. Torres laughed as she slammed the door open and vanished from the room. Dr. Cunningham let out a breath, amazed that no one had caught him from that loud bang of the door that was forced open.

When he turned to the cameras, he was stuck, trying to figure out what he missed.

"_Dr. Rosellini, I know that this is..." _

"Huh?" Gabriel looked to another screen, which showed the field of the operation. "For the love of god...six?" According to his words and the picture on the screen, six distinct colonies were cluttered on the same spot of the heart.

"_You mustn't-"_

Tomoe's phrase made no sense to the diagnostician until the six colonies were all replaced by a bruise in an instant. Gabriel felt his jaw drop- the girl shouldn't have risked one of those freaky moves after what she went through that day. He grumbled, "Crap...I knew this was going to..." At least the vitals were up to 32. "Ugh..."

But then they fell steeply to 9.

_Rosalia completely dominated the area; the heart was branded with a colossal black bruise. "Dammit, the Rosalia anti-body..." Alicia must've forgotten about the last step, being engaged in the task of liberating the last virus from the 'patient.' She was closing up all the incisions as Tomoe searched the cabinets, with a slim chance of discovering one._

Dr. Cunningham knew the paramedic still needed a few more minutes before arriving. The renovation from the winter added a little more distance, and there was a huge chance she would be getting company near the OR. "...I need to...Oh." He went up to the panel of buttons and pushed the one with a microphone symbol on it and said as loud as he could without drawing attention from whatever security outside. "Hey guys? It's Gabriel...Just stay put until Maria-"

Vital monitor came to a stop in its continuous noises. What filled the two rooms was a long blare.

Operation Room A

"Dr. Cunningham-!" Tomoe shifted glances from the camera installed in the room to the doctor next to her when the monitor showed zero. "Alicia-" To her expectations, the leading surgeon had already gripped onto the AED, forgetting that the diagnostician was watching and concentrated with the resuscitation.

The first jolt of electricity had no results.

"Raise the voltage, we must keep-" Before Dr. Tachibana could shout 'trying,' the second attempt has been made. No pulse returned. "No, Dr. Sartre-" She watched the AED get lowered. "Alicia, what are you-"

"Muller." The girl coughed. The side-effects from the double use of the Healing Touch were coming, but she ignored it as she held the AED back up to the position it was in.

"What?"

"His name is Erhard Muller." The AED pressed down the third time.

The monitor showed a red number 10 and began its noisy routine again. The miracle was truly a spectacle to see, but Tomoe could only say, "How did you know..?" The name being spoken out- why hasn't it been disclosed until now?

Alicia couldn't answer. As a consequence for pushing aside the dizzy spell she deserved seconds ago, she fainted and crashed onto the ground. At that moment, Maria marched in with the anti-body, putting it to work at once.

Bruises that wrapped the 'patient' moved out in a flash. Tomoe used the remaining stabilizer to raise the vitals- they shot up like a rocket, back into the safe range of the seventies. The endoscopic surgeon then informed, "She...collapsed. I fear that she has-"

Maria butted in and said, "Forget it. Just transport the kid. I'll take care of her." She raised her head and barked, "Gabe! Go tell Chief that she can move her..." She reworded just to be safe, "Just tell her that he made it." She crouched beside an unconscious girl and tried to lift her up.

"_I'm not a messenger."_

"Get your useless ass down there now..!" Maria boomed as she had picked Alicia off the ground. Tomoe flinched from hearing such loud voices, but being more concerned about transportation, she called her butler to her side a quietly as she could.

Dr. Cunningham's voice was at an appropriate volume as he said, _"So that's all the appreciation I get..." _He read Maria's actions and interrupted her as she opened her mouth, "_I'm goin'."_

"I'll see that he will get transported..." Hanzou startled Dr. Torres, once from being behind her without notice, and twice by departing in a second along with the 'patient' on the cart.

Dr. Tachibana asked the paramedic, "Would you like assistance..?" She heard 'I'll be fine' as an answer and replied, "I advise that you take caution. After today's events, Alicia's constitution has become very frail. I don't know if..."

"Seriously, you think I'm gonna just drop her? Haha, quit worrying. She'll be up and runnin' tomorrow, no sweat!" Maria carried the surgeon out of the room in high spirits, which only made Tomoe even more precarious.

Before she stepped outside the room, she heard a voice from the ceiling say, "_Sorry to come back, Tomoe...can you go tell the Chief that we're clear?_" It was Dr. Cunningham, who had lied to Maria about leaving.

"If you are unable, then I would be delighted to-"

"_How many times did the kid use the Healing Touch in there?" _Gabriel's voice lacked the casual tone from his request.

"Twice..."

"_Oh." _There was nothing else heard from the diagnostician. Tomoe assumed that he had finished and left, so she let go of the thought of asking 'why.' What she held onto was the discernible fact that Dr. Cunningham dismissed himself so abruptly- not a positive sign. She could only wish for good fortune to come.

Front Courtyard

4:38 PM

When Dr. Tachibana declared the finale was over and the surgeon was safe, the crowd and the staff were able to resume their celebration, with loud cheers that matched the intensity of the large gathering as before.

Tomoe was so stirred by the reaction that she kept quiet about the rest of the events. She watched Esha whoop aloud and the civilians gradually parting ways, all with smiling faces. News reporters were also at the perimeter, covering the terrific story that concluded the perilous two-day journey.

When the fever died down and the crowd was no longer, the Chief and other staff asked the condition of those that participated in the struggle. That's when Esha was notified of the two doctors that escaped her watch.

"Humph. I guess I shouldn't really cut their earnings after all..." Chief Patel kept enthusiastic; she didn't really wanted to mess with those two anyway. "What about the kids?" What Tomoe said next caused her to wince and panic. "Wh-What? That kid passed out too? Then..." She need to do some paperwork, postponing any operations for a while.

Esha returned to the hospital's employees behind her. "Well, everyone inside got better with the virus, so no patients...I guess it's safe to say we all get a leave. But we're all due tomorrow." Messy nurses and sweating EMTs jumped and high-fived, rejoicing at their well-deserved rest.

Next Day

Morning Conference

7:30 AM

Esha was mighty shocked to see Gabriel beating her to the room. Even with that feat, he didn't spite or remark as he always did. The diagnostician was also derived of his coffee and cigarette, which was so rare she could consider it a treasure.

Not only that, it was usually talkative in the room with Maria and Tomoe, but with the surgeons gone, the room was out of balance. Hank wasn't one to chat in the early mornings, so he wasn't a shocker.

But it was deathly quiet. The Chief learned that the medical examiner online had begun the conversation and was a bit angered by being left out. "So what did you want to say?"

"_I actually have yet to give the full details._

_This was something Dr. Rosellini wouldn't want you knowing, but it's the truth. Her husband was the one that planned the attack on the country. Even if he did die along the way, friends and co-workers were there to keep the plot on track._

_But there was one thing he didn't count on. What he planned for the epidemic, wasn't what exactly happened."_

"And what was that?" Esha blurted out, impatience getting to her nerves. She wasn't happy to hear that the girl she took in had an insane spouse.

Gabriel cocked his eyebrows and to the ceiling, still believing that the machinery was in the roof as he asked, "It was the virus?" He wasn't trying to look like a smart aleck, but it seemed the only thing to have made sense.

Naomi's amusement was shown as a short pause. "_That and one other thing. The second half part was proved when Little Guy told me what happened at the grave._

_First, the kidnapping...that professor wanted the epidemic to be a slow one. I believe he meant that impossible youth curse from ago. He didn't count on his followers to use the fluids they did in the kidnapping. That alone was triggered by the followers' own revenge, causing the poison in the professor's wife to be modified..._

_But something else had went against the plan. And that was the man Gabe ran into...the operator of the kidnapping. He was supposed to be dead._"

Dr. Cunningham got some attention from him being mentioned, so he defended, "I just saw him get shot. I have no idea what he was thinking..." He shut up and backed away, staking his innocence.

"_I'm not saying anything bad about you Gabe. Just listen." _Dr. Kimishima sounded like she laughed at the diagnostician before her voice calmed. "_That man...I don't understand his actions, but there was something he sent...look at this."_

The screen showed a document that spanned only one sheet of paper. The handwriting and calculations was somewhat legible, but parts were too sloppy to read. There was also a paragraph near the bottom that was wiped out. The most distinguishing line was the last:

'_Good luck, if you have decided to use this. 144423923874MA/R'_

As the doctors almost put their eyes out by looking at the paper, which made no sense, despite their experience and knowledge, the medical examiner said, "_This listed out a dangerous yet well-devised plan. And it most of it happened in the last year._"

"The outbreak was the last one, correct?" Tomoe asked as she gave up on decoding the scribbled message. "Did the...man write any other message besides sending you this?"

"_No. To both questions._

_There was a part below the plans for an epidemic that was arranged as a back-up. But, as you can see, it was erased. But Little Guy informed me that no other person could possibly continue it. All I can say was that Gwein Rosellini was in charge of this and that man had this in his possession. I'll let you form your own opinions of what to do." _The forensic expert disconnected, but the evidence was left on the screen.

Chief Patel took off her gaze from the jumble of words and ordered, "RONI...can you save a copy for me?" She glanced at the four doctors in the room with a grin, "So all that trouble is over. Any comments, questions, or concerns?"

"So...someone wrote this paper and the professor arranged it to be fulfilled..?" Dr. Freebird put the facts together, but found no meaning behind it. He felt that there was something crucial that wasn't being told. But as Esha had said, it was no longer important. "So, how is Dr. Sartre and Dr. Rosellini faring?"

Dr. Tachibana's guilt was pressed into her head when she heard the incorrect name being spoken, but she dared not to speak it, having no excuse of why it took so long to reveal. She knew that Dr. Cunningham must have felt the same.

"The kid is gonna awake in an hour after that operation. He will be out of bed tomorrow, maybe working the next day." Gabriel didn't smirk, so the others had reason to keep listening. "And the girl...she's a different story." He sighed at so many depressed faces and said, "Just to be safe, I had someone run a diagnostic on her blood..." The diagnostician hated being the bearer of bad news, so he grumbled, "RONI, give them the stats."

"_The mortality rate is very high. The number of infected cells has dropped rapidly with no trace of white cells. For an unknown reason, the virus is not accumulating but instead dying. And for that reason, the chance of Dr. Rosellini surviving in the next two days is less than five percent. That is if the number of white blood cells can reach a safe level." _The assistance terminal had no emotion, but the monotonous voice applied well to the message.

"Basically, we can't do anything, and she's..." Maria wanted to scream 'it's not fair,' but ever since the last operation on the girl, medicine and surgical methods could no longer save her. This was the same.

"There's a good chance she'll wake up sometime before that, so make sure you give your good-byes then." Dr. Cunningham went out of the room, to ensure he wouldn't get a barrage of useless questions. Personally, he didn't know if he should be kissing the ground and saying good riddance to the meddling kid or be like the others. Also, what excuse will he have to give to Joshua if he comes back?

"Gabe-! You're telling the other kid this!" Esha's command could never get any clearer. All diagnostician could expect from her was relief that she didn't need to supply IV to the girl. Or maybe she's just traumatized from losing an employee.

Dr. Sartre's Office

Afternoon

The only time Dr. Cunningham could some was during his lunch break. He came into the cleaned room to notice there was a bed added in for the surgeon. CR-SO1 was still asleep in his regular clothes (excluding the lab coat, which was washed and hung beside the desk the kid would be sitting in).

The diagnostician got himself comfy on a stool and moved it over to the bedside. He wondered if he should be polite and wait or just poke him to get this over with. He took the first choice and twiddled his thumbs for a little. It didn't take him long to reconsider.

He decided to use the clipboard he had to nudge the kid, until-

"Doctor-"

"Yaagh-!" Gabriel fell back onto the carpeted floor, the blue clipboard falling flat on his face, and his stethoscope almost choking him. He looked to see Tomoe apologizing and the grumpy kid sitting straight up after the disruption. "Geez, use a door!" The diagnostician was back on his feet in a few seconds, patting his head. "You're just begging for me to get a concussion..."

"Again, I'm very sorry, I thought that only...the doctor would be here. And..." Dr. Tachibana was bowing as she looked up to the surgeon, "I brought you lunch..." She took up a brown bag that he gave a long look at.

CR-SO1 couldn't believe he was still alive. Either that or the two doctors in front of him were dead, and that was highly doubtful. "Th-thank you." He took the sack from the endoscopic surgeon's hands.

Gabriel had a hand running through his ruffled, murky-olive hair as he groaned, "Welcome to earth, kid." He got back to the stool and continued more seriously, "Now as you may have guessed, Alicia was the one who operated on you."

With hearing the girl's name, the surgeon fumbled out, "Where is she now- and is the pandemic..."

"Woo-" Dr. Cunningham grinned at seeing the kid all lost. "You're late to be informed." To prove his next statement, he had his right hand opened up. "Yeah, the thing was taken care of." He lowered his hand and started, "As for her..." He looked back to Tomoe, who nodded and departed in a blink of an eye.

The diagnostician rolled his eyes and murmured, "I thought I just said to use a door. Must have been a little miscommunication..." He turned back to the doctor on the bed and said, "By what I was told, the idiot used that move of hers twice and collapsed." Before CR-SO1 could exclaim a word, he cut in, "I'm not finished. I got three more things."

The surgeon watched Gabriel mumble to himself, "This is the first time I ever had to explain this much to anyone..." Their eyes met as he passed a piece of paper to him. "First, Naomi came in with results about the bastard behind this whole thing. She said it was the kid's ex-husband. But everything he did was based on this piece of paper that one of the kidnappers had. We don't know who wrote it."

Gabriel could tell the surgeon in front of him could understand every equation on the copy of the paper the medical examiner showed just by seeing the kid's mouth move when he read it. He heard him say, "Why is this section missing?"

"It came like that. Naomi thinks it the back-up in case the epidemic failed. But nobody's left to do it."

"And these numbers..."

Dr. Cunningham put both his hands up with closed eyes. "You think I would know?" He grew serious once again as he said, "Anyways, your savior is as good as dead. The virus in her is dying fast, and our only hope of her surviving is if she can produce enough white blood cells by then. I know it's near impossible." He put the message short and simple, and the surgeon understood he shouldn't overreact.

It seemed like a trade-off. One life exchanged for another.

"You should come to tomorrow's conference." Gabriel got up and walked to the door the previous visitor didn't use. "And make sure to talk to her about that paper, also... She got a little personality change goin' on. Don't ask me where it came from." After wrapping things up, he stepped out of the office

"Wait-" The surgeon felt that the diagnostician went by the information way too fast.

"What? Need me to repeat?" Gabriel peered back inside. "I told you about that paper, the girl dying...and oh-" He grabbed onto the door handle and slid the name plate off where it was inserted using his other hand.

"What are you..."

"Tell Esha she needs to fix this." Though he would always call him 'kid,' Gabriel didn't want Tomoe to feel dishonored by calling the guy by a different name. "Alicia said your name was something 'Muller' before she passed out. Take advantage of that." After that, he turned around.

Only to be delayed again by the surgeon questioning, "H-how did she know my..." Of all this time, his name was brought up now?

"That's what I wanna know. You go ask her that, too. And now I need to- Woah-" Dr. Cunningham wondered if he'll ever get to leave. Maria Torres was at the door, blocking his way out. "M-Maria...why are you here?" She didn't have a very pleased look when he asked.

"I just went to see how Alicia's doing, and I saw the kid's door was missing his name." Dr. Torres went into the room with crossed arms as she said, "Nevermind. I just hate that we can't do anything to help." She saw Gabriel trying to exit and gnarled, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to try to save-"

"She ain't gonna make it. That's it." The diagnostician excused himself with that, leaving the paramedic with the kid. He was the one who reported the death rate to everyone in the first place, so he was not expecting another miracle.

The angered woman breathed in a large amount of air before shouting, "That's what I'll say when you're the one dying!" She croaked out several words of profanity, then exhaled as she glimpsed at the surgeon holding his nameplate. "I guess that moron told you what went on. Can't we do anything?"

CR-SO1 didn't want to say 'no' to her face, but he couldn't lie. Maria saw him faltering for the answer and her new-found assurance fell apart. "You're not..." She had her palm flat on her forehead as she spun around. "So...everything has to end like this?" The paramedic spotted the copy in the surgeon's bed and accused, "I'm gonna hunt down the bastard that wrote that thing...All the way to hell if I have to-! She didn't...deserve this!" She had a gust of wind behind her as she bolted out the room.

The surgeon resisted and urge to stop Maria. He felt a small irony in her words. He didn't do anything evil to get punished by an assault of viruses, but nobody sympathized him because...they knew he was making himself a sacrifice to save everyone else. Not many doctors put more than their reputations on the line.

The next agenda that was brought into consideration was that he needed to recuperate in order to show up to the next meeting and visit Alicia later. Having three already coming to him, he shouldn't linger in the bed much longer. "..." Though lunch would be ideal to start with.

Conference Room

Next Morning

Proving the last time was not a fluke, Gabriel arrived before the Chief. "Would it hurt to hurry next time?" But he came up with a remark that suited her that day. "What took you that long? You can't be that busy." The diagnostician calculated that Esha was ten minutes late, way below par.

"The kid was awake." Chief Patel snapped as she saw the surgeon she needed around was at the corner of the room where he had always stood. "Oh, you're ready to get back to your shift?" He mood was a little on the edge, but CR-SO1 agreed with a nod.

Esha dumped files on the table. "I'll get to your name later, alright? I got something else I need to say." She continued without a word from anyone and declared, "The girl is a feisty one. Stressing her out with everyone coming is just gonna end the road for her."

Dr. Torres translated the Chief's sentence into, "So only one of us gets to see her?" She thought the idea was a high risk. The obvious choice would be the kid, but she couldn't doubt her chances to fast. "So who is it?"

The Chief listed, "First of all, this person is gonna have to be able to deal with the girl's attitude. She wasn't a happy employee when she saw me." She saw Gabriel flash a smirk and she returned a glare. "This person also has to tell her what Naomi just lectured, it ain't going to be easy."

Tomoe and CR-SO1 had their eyes sway one direction and the diagnostician bit his cigarette. Maria tilted her head down, but raised it at hearing Hank say, "I don't have this honor, so have one of the other four..."

"I know that. This ain't business." Esha stretched her arm out to prove she was telling the truth, "The kid is gonna be dead in hours, so don't overdo the chatting. Who I'm going to have walk in there is..."

The four candidates had various expressions:

The most likely to get chosen, the specialist that Alicia had bailed, wore a melancholic face. He didn't want there to only be one to give their regards, and he also didn't wish to face a guaranteed dispute that will begin once he steps into her office.

Dr. Cunningham was very uneasy to hear that he might get thrown into the office- no, the lioness' pit. Their short-lived 'friendship' wasn't to be stretched by doing this. But Gabriel, the wild card, presumed he had the same chances as Tomoe- likely.

The endoscopic surgeon knew what she should be expecting if she was chosen to confront her fellow surgeon. If she wasn't picked, she knew the guilt of not fully repaying the girl from everything that she had caused would haunt her. It wasn't the path of honor, it was simple as a being a friend.

Maria, though she had the least contact of the four, was putting everything on the table to get chosen. She had always been busy or odd one out from the action and missed many opportunities to say something to the kid. She can't pass this up.

Esha bit her lip indecisively. "It's gonna be..."

* * *

Aha- CLIFF. =D

OK. This was 41. Forget what I said earlier about the future chappies. Here it is:

42,43,44,45,46. Five left. (Maybe I can finish before the anniversary!)

As you can guess...they are endings. *gasp* And since they are, they won't be very long. Also, should I include a song ending?

Yes, I told you the obvious part. But what happens next is what I wanna hear from you. Don't forget the mysteries still left behind in this chapter~!


	42. An Important Note

**A very important author's note! **

* * *

Before you read any of the endings, you need to reconsider the order you're heading in. The 'talks' are in POVs as well, because it made sense that way. I suggest starting off with the one you agree with the most; here you can check the order I'll be putting them up and a my own ideas of them. I'll do my best to avoid writing stuff that make people cry. That's why I'll try to keep things happy.

The estimates may be too low (due to my tendency to be a little lengthy), so I'll be updating this...

-Maria Torres- _A Bright Flame:_

The least likely of the four to be chosen, read this if you're only interested in an ending that is short, but emotional with a bit of profanity. This has repetition (I can't come up with good vocab for her, sorry!) and may confuse you if you're skimming. Also, if you're seeking the truth, this is the least reliable for any answer. About 4000 words.

-Tomoe Tachibana- _Hand in Hand:_

Personally, the most casual of the endings. Chose this if you're a Tomoe fan, and seeking a delicate, and not-much-action ending. This has a lot of dialogue, and barely touches the truth. Naomi and co. are included in this one. About 6000 words.

-Gabriel Cunningham- _Meeting Ends:_

The second-most...informative and maybe comical. This is a pretty good choice for those who like Gabe (duh) and want to see the Master of Deduction after what has happened, family-wise. Hank Freebird is kinda in here, but just by a little. About 6500 words.

-CR-SO1/ Erhard Muller- _Subtle Recollections:_

This is the longest, and probably the most revealing and 'emotional' of the four. This is for CR fans, I suppose. His POV isn't the easiest to do, so it may seem like...a 3rd person view...but this is one to read if you really looking for a sad one. About 6500 words.

-?- _Maybe One More Time:_

This is the mystery ending. It's going to be in the usual 3rd POV, but covers all the characters with a song ending (You can recommend one, if you want...). You can wait for this one if you're patient and not looking for a sad ending, 'kay? About 4000 words.

* * *

*wipes sweat* Whoo! I almost done! I know chapters aren't supposed to be just author's notes, but this is important, and I don't wanna have anyone run into an ending they didn't mean to.

You can still review to this thing with opinions, cause I need lots. Oh, and if you're looking for an ending where my OC lives..uh...you're gonna need to guess really hard.

* * *

**Also, after I'm done with this, I gotta work on...(not specifically in order)**

-More extras for the end of season 2/entire story! I haven't thought of everything yet, but I'm expecting for each extra to just be 2000 words long...

-A 'fluff' chapter fic with the OC and Albert Sartre, maybe 5 chapters total.

-Maybe finish up some of the other fics I left in the dust.

-And if time allows, the other OC fic I was talking about, maybe by the end of this year?

-Oh, if I'm really desperate, I'll redo some of the chappies earlier in this story...

* * *

Wow. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, supported, talked, etc. This has been an awesome first year on Fanfic for me, and it's thanks to you!


	43. End 1 A Bright Flame

**This ending is the one based on Maria Torres. **

Now, if you are here to read this ending, go on ahead.

Heads up: Some profanity...eh, you'll see (yes, I should say I'm terrible at endings, but that's kinds implied...). Also, I'm not going to have a note at the end, so if anything happened while you're reading this, I wanna know... :3

* * *

"Maria."

"Huh?" The paramedic was the only one to express her surprise in a word at first, hearing her name declared aloud. The diagnostician followed with a 'you can't be serious' to Esha's decision, representing the other candidates' and his own amazement.

Dr. Freebird, who was acting as a witness, was baffled by the nomination as well. "Shouldn't a person who has been closer be more suitable..?" He wasn't aiming to disrespect the Chief's opinion, but he felt that the other three would have more of an effect, and would be expected by the sickened doctor.

Tomoe and CR-SO1 were trying to be understandable, but to them, Maria wasn't the wisest to send...but they dared not to speak against Esha. Dr. Torres could sense their protest. Frankly, she felt that she had just cheated or something.

Chief Patel knew everyone had mixed feelings about how she came up to this conclusion. She had a hand to the back of her neck, trying to look somewhat sane as she said, "As I said... the kid isn't at the prime of her life right now, she's gonna be mean...and Maria, I hate to say it, but I think she's the only one you can get through without..."

"So, fight fire with fire..." Gabriel mumbled to himself with his mouth covered with a hand. He didn't know what just struck Esha's head, but it certainly wasn't a light-bulb. Yes, send an EMT with a few anger management issues to the den where a kid with a nasty temper was and hope everything will end up well...it sounded like the boss was onto something, alright. "Brilliant. You sure are a genius."

"That's why I'm the manager..." The Chief took the sarcasm as a compliment and glanced by at Maria, still too lost to get angry at the moment. "Sound good to you?" Ignoring the tense atmosphere of the room, Esha assured, "This isn't too hard, right?"

"Wha- uh...of course not!." Maria stumbled upon her answer, causing Gabriel to smirk and a few others to grow even more nervous. "I'll talk to her." She could only imagine what the Chief was trying to warn her about...she wasn't eager to face some spoiled brat.

"Before you leave...RONI, how much time does she have?" Esha had her volume take care of getting the assistant's attention rather than look up. She reminded as the terminal was collecting the data, "Also don't forget to tell her how much of a dumbass her ex-husband was."

Just as Dr. Torres was about to give her response, Rapid Organization Networked Intelligence spoke. "_Dr. Rosellini's condition is critical. A hour at most."_

"Dammit. That was earlier that I expected..." The Chief said in frustration as the others had regretful expressions. "Maria, you can't mess around. We're counting on you." Esha was about to hand her a piece of paper, which was a copy of what Dr. Kimishima left to them.

The paramedic never noticed it as she dashed out the hall, shouting, "You got it!" The speed caused a disastrous aftermath to the papers on the table, which all flew off the sides, forcing the others to retrieve them.

"Would it kill her to be a little more graceful?" Dr. Cunningham lamented as he bent over. He also picked up the copy of the plans that Esha had. For some reason beyond his comprehension, he got felt defeated from not being nominated. He didn't really agree with his boss about the foul mood compatibility, but he couldn't say that he should have gone.

Tomoe, who wanted to tell Maria to give her regards, also had a shamed expression. The memory of when she last saw Alicia will have to be when she fainted in the operation. She looked to the surgeon beside her- he had a hint of ruefulness in his crimson eyes, realizing that he could never find another time to offer a little gratitude.

It was over for the others in the conference room, all prayers were on the paramedic to put this case to rest. They could only hope that she could help make peace...

Dr. Rosellini's Office- Maria Torres' POV

"Yo, Alicia-!" I wanted to keep it as normal as I could with the hello. I didn't know if the kid was told she'll be in heaven in a hour, so I'd better watch my mouth.

Oh crap. Alicia was laying down...Was it getting hard to breathe or something..? Looked like she's still sleeping...or...no, she was still alive. Did I wake her up?

Dammit, I just got inside and already screwed that part up. Maybe I should sit down and wait for her to talk back first, think about what to say.

The room was the same when I came here last time. Actually, every time. The only difference was the kid being strapped to a monitor in a bed. Also, she was in her everyday clothes- her lab coat wasn't needed around anyway.

"Of all the others..." Alicia really sounded messed up. Her throat must be dry, or it could've been the attitude Chief warned me about. That wasn't enough to pull the last straw- that I had already thought about a lot.

"Yeah...they said you were going to be a little rough, so they threw me in here." I laughed a little when I said that. I grumbled to the side, "You can blame the Chief..." The kid didn't even move a muscle, not even on her face, after hearing me complain.

She closed her eyes without saying anything back. Seemed to me she was just being a quiet...not like those old stubborn hags I have to drag around. Or was it that Alicia...I guessed she already knows about dying here.

Man, the silent treatment was really killing the subject. I had to find a new one, "Um...I- uh..." I couldn't bring up the bastard now, but I looked like an idiot, fumbling around like that. I saw that she wasn't really giving a damn to what I was saying and gave up on the search. "Don't you have anything to say?"

I got up to my feet when I heard the kid say, "You were the one sent in here. Don't rely on me to give you an idea of what to say." My hands became fists when she added, "This is unbelievable." Her red eyes were looking at me, but not in a totally mean way.

This was what Chief was talking about, huh? I couldn't blow up here. I got myself back down on the stool and said with my teeth clenched, "I'm sorry. It's not that everyday that I find myself stuck like this..." I wanted to smile with my next sentence, but it didn't come out. "I want to save people, like...some hero, you know? I don't usually...watch someone die and...do nothing."

"A hero? You can't mean that." Alicia definitely was trying to make fun of me. Either that, or she said it the wrong way. She had such a gentle face when she muttered that, I didn't know what to do.

I had to keep myself from overreacting to anything she might say, no matter how rude it was. After all, that's why I'm here...right? Chief didn't want me to get into an argument, not with someone that's-

"I don't need to be coaxed, even if this is my deathbed. You can forget the idle chatter."

Ugh. But...this was wrong. The girl...really did change. I opened my mouth and asked, "Why are you acting like such a..." I wanted to say 'brat,' but it wasn't possible- at least not with me to her.

"Would you rather have me as I was before?"

"Yeah-" I should have thought before shouting that. Right after I said yes, Alicia lowered her eyes, like she wanted to start crying. I said to her, "Wait...I mean...is...something the matter?" This was turning out very bad. I can't have her die with such a sad... Damn, this was why I shouldn't have been the one to be here, what was Chief thinking?

The kid looked as lost as I was when she apologized. "Nothing...I'm sorry."

I couldn't have the kid like that, either. I blurted out, "Don't say that...I'm okay- just...be how you want to be, I'll tough it out..." A lady should get whatever she wanted when she's dying, even if she was a little hotheaded like me.

She cracked a tiny smile, but just for a second. After that it was back to the frown, and I heard her say, "There is my will that needs to be discussed."

"Uh...sure." I sucked at this. I couldn't think up much to say and now all we have to talk about was a will! How the hell did I wind up in this mess? I'm freakin' useless at this!

"It has already been taken care of. But there's something else. " Alicia pointed to her desk, her finger just high enough to do so. I didn't have much time left, so I ran over there, scrambling for whatever she was telling me to get. All I could think of was that brown purse on the corner of the desk.

When I came back to the bedside with it and gave it to her, she let out a breath as she opened it and showed me a picture. "Give this to him, and he'll understand."

I couldn't believe it. This was old, but it was a picture with Little Rose, the other kid, and their father standing with happy grins just like any other family I always envied. On the bottom, I read Rosalia's name and... "His name is..." The girl looked at me and I nodded. It was priceless, that photo.

"He knows." Alicia's voice...it wasn't getting any stronger. I shoved the picture into the pocket of the orange-green jacket I wore, hearing her say, "If you want to say anything, now's your chance."

I felt a little weird when I asked, "You don't happen to have a picture of yourself...do you? It's not much of a collection, but I don't want Rosalia's photo to be alone on the bulletin board back in the old ward." Maybe that was too much.

The purse was closed and put to the farther side. The kid closed her eyes, meaning the answer was 'no.' I made it up by saying, "Hey...I don't care, it's fine. I shouldn't compare you to Rose so much...it's my fault- sorry." Talking about Crybaby Rose, a pretty good topic came to my head.

"You haven't dropped the idea until today?" The girl teased with the same sad face. She grunted and said, "I'm disappointed."

I didn't put up much of a fight by saying, "You mean by getting into all of that trouble? Uh...I guess that makes sense...oops." It was my fault Little Rose got in the fire, and the reason the kid's like this was... "Oh-" Dammit, I completely forgot about what Naomi told everyone yesterday..! But how am I supposed to add this in?

The girl still had her eyes closed, probably waiting for me to say it.

"Naomi talked to us at yesterday's conference. She wanted you to know...that your ex-husband...planned everything..." My anger couldn't be stopped here. "What a...jerk! I just...want to chase that bastard all the way to hell...you didn't deserve him for what he did!" I suddenly joked, "You know, I totally lost interest in marriage."

I think I saw Alicia smirk when she heard my random idea. I went on with what happened yesterday, "Anyways...Naomi said she got some paper that someone wrote all the plans on. Whoever wrote that needs to talk to me, too." My threatening this time didn't make Alicia do anything.

"It'll happen sometime."

"Huh?"

"...I always asked..." The kid was talking with her eyes closed. "If I die, which I will, who shall bear my sins? Of course, you will never-" She looked sort of in pain, and I stopped her right there.

"Don't say that, you're free as a bird!" Before I could cram a little more of my opinion in, the girl was glaring at me, obviously having something against me believing that I'm not giving up on her yet...which I would never do. "Come on, I wanna have you alive as much as anyone else around her does..!"

"You're so naïve." That was what Alicia said that made me shoot up from where I was sitting in a flash. She knew I was about to fire up and said, "But you should know, Maria... If I live, then who will I continue you to hurt...? I may not have done anything to you yet, but...there are the others. Though some of the casualties I could care less about, it still counts."

"You can't be-"

"Don't interrupt." I found myself with my mouth open and looking like a fool when Alicia yelled that at me. She wasn't softening up at all, she was just...running away. She had a disgusted look as she spat, "I know you want me around. You don't need to say anything else. I'm aware you want the truth as do the others, but it isn't something I can't tell you. Just...leave."

I couldn't stand it. How can she just live with this and not get angry? Her life was just...tricked out of her, and she doesn't even cry or scream? I kicked aside the stool in my rage and shouted at her, "Don't you get that someone else put you through all of that? Stop trying to put the blame on yourself-! I understand that, but you-"

"What do you know?" Alicia coughed after screaming that, forcing me to back off. Her hands were fists; they even looked tighter than mine. The kid pushed herself to sit up as she said, "You keep saying you know everything, but you have no idea how..."

She fell back on the bed, I couldn't tell if it was from being exhausted or just not wanting to say it at my face- she doesn't want to tell me something. I hate being the one not getting the action, not having a clue of what to do or what has happened.

If this is what I have always asked for...how can it end up like this? We shouldn't be fighting at each other, what has been done was something I could never change.

Why the hell did I bother with this? I'm here to talk, not spend her last moments arguing over some bastard-!

"I'm sorry!" I completely ruined it. Without thinking, I was out of the room in a few seconds, leaning back on the door, crying. I know I failed.

I was cursing, slamming against walls. I didn't know what to do other than beat myself up for screwing up miserably. I found this kid awhile back, now I have to watch her die- who the hell has that kind of luck?

I do. Damn it all.

I probably spent an hour having tears running down my cheeks. The door that I kicked and punched pretty badly somehow opened, and I went quiet. I could hear a tiny whisper from inside. It was Alicia, who definitely heard me making a ruckus out here.

"You need to know that I'm not going to forgive those who did this to me. That's the truth. And..." Hearing the weak voice, my stupid tears were gone. I slid down to the ground, curling up next to the door.

"I have one more thing...to say...to you." When I heard this from the kid, I started to tremble.

She was saving her last words, for me? Not the other kid? Not anyone else? And why wasn't I next to her? I didn't deserve to hear it...not for being this pathetic.

"Don't ever think that...Once something has happened, you're powerless. And Maria?"

"What?" I still felt like some weakling, sitting on the ground like a duck. I was still mad at myself to get what the kid was trying to tell me.

"I forgive you for anything you think you had against me. After all, you're the one I hurt the most. I'm just a pitiful girl that you fatefully ran into, but you have your own life. Come what may, you'll absolutely be just fine. Hah, I should say I was fortunate to meet you."

Just as she finished, I pulled the door open and threw myself back into the room. I grinned with all I could and cheered, "Hell yeah- I won't let this hold me down..!" I saw the kid barely smiled with her eyes shut.

The monitor that was next to her bed went off with a loud noise. I didn't look at it to know what I almost missed. I couldn't stand the sound and pulled the plug on the thing.

Dammit, that was all I could do in an hour? But... the kid seemed to be satisfied with it.

The Chief and the gang came in the room, all with shocked faces- I guess from seeing the stool in the corner of the room and the door on one hinge. They looked at me with frowns, but seeing me with that silly grin and my soaked face, they looked at each other and found a way to smile back.

"Uh...yeah. That's it."

"Looks like you had a battle royale in here. I'm surprised the kid didn't fall off of the bed yet..." It was no surprise to her Gabe try to make fun of my tangled hair. For all I know, he was gonna start crying once he gets to his office where no one was looking.

I defended by saying, "Very funny." I decided to be a little generous and said, "I'll give you that one. Don't think you're lucky- you're a real pain in the ass." That moron had a wider grin when he heard me.

Gabe turned around and thanked, "What an honor. Next time you might wanna reword that a little." He was enjoying the conversation, that guy. "It's over. Later." Everyone else either left like him or stayed in the back of the room discussing what to do next.

"I don't know if I should thank you Maria...this is..." Tomoe said as she motioned to the girl in her deathbed, where the other kid was next to, amazed at how things turned out.

I let out a sigh as I tried to finish what Tomoe wanted to tell me. "Yeah, I know. I don't know what to do either." I just knew that everything was fine now. "She told me to keep going, so that's what I gotta do."

Later

Old Ward

Backroom- 3rd Person POV

Dr. Torres was in a slight predicament with two large crates in her hands. She was trying to set them down, but there was no spot to put them. The room was already packed, and setting them behind her on the floor would only trap her in the spot she was sitting in. "Darn it...Why can't Chief just add another room to this place?"

"Because this place is about to fall apart. The roof's gonna collapse, and the electricity barely even works here."

The paramedic, who's jacket was hung beside the door of the room, turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Huh?"

Chief Patel stood at the door, which has never happened before in a long time. Maria, who wanted to ask what she was doing here, slipped on a wrench on the ground, causing the crates of files to go flying in the the air. The end result was a storm of paperwork.

"H-hey! What was that for! Now you're going to need to pick all of that up!" Esha, distressed, managed to erased her stunned look and kicked another box. "Nah. Just leave it there. I got some interns coming to volunteer tomorrow, get them to work on this."

Maria groaned as she stopped trying to work through the documents. "What? I thought I told you..." Though she would like to get someone else to sort out the heap, she dreaded hearing that she was getting some apprentices. She saw the manager with a cunning wink and she gave in. "Fine...they just better not be slacking off at the job..."

"Of course not. Not with you around, that is." The Chief revealed a hand holding a letter behind her back and said, "Oh, and I got some special mail...actually someone told me to give this to you."

"Since when..."

"Just open it." The Chief gestured the paramedic over and laughed, "You're gonna drop dead with this..." The letter was snatched out of her hand. "Don't leave me in suspense, open the thing."

Maria humphed and said, "Yeah? As if." She ripped the envelope open and pulled out a small card from inside. "What the..." It was not as exactly what the Chief had predicted, but Dr. Torres had a dumbstruck expression on her.

"Well...? What exactly is it?" Chief Patel was full of anticipation when she asked. "Come on, spill it. Tell me what it says..."

The paramedic breathed in a lot of air before answering, "...I...think it's a date."

"What?" Esha's voice was all over the place. Maria was still staring at the card with a written time and date, and a signature. The Chief tried to take it back, but missed the chance as Maria had already stuffed into the pocket of her shorts. "You gotta be kidding me, him?"

Maria thought long and hard. She had recently just discarded the idea of dating and marriage. But this was a first time. Should she give it a try..? Her eyes drifted to the bulletin board, which had all the schedules and important dates posted on it. "Hey, when does my shift end today?"

Chief Patel mumbled, trying to keep track of time without a use of a clock. "Uh, a few minutes...don't tell me it's tonight?" Her voice could be heard from a mile, too bad no one was in the building except those two at the moment.

Dr. Torres rolled her eyes and said, "Hey...calm down. No, but...I just need to...leave right now. You don't mind a few minutes, right?" She grabbed her jacket and goggles and dashed past Esha, who was too slow to react. "I'll make it up tomorrow!"

"With what excuse...?" The Chief shouted. She could never catch up to the speedy paramedic, so she gave up and left. "Geez. What a bother...That guy better have a patience of a saint if he wanted to go out with her..."

The storage room went awfully silent with the clutter of papers still on the ground, including the envelope Maria neglected to recycle. The jumble was pushed back when the Maria had left, loose papers occasionally fall somewhere else in the pile.

Sheets and packets heavy enough to withstand the turbulence crowded the floor. The lucky documents pinned to the bulletin board on the wall remained as they were. In the corner of the board, a faded, but still distinguishing photo of a girl in a flower field was fastened there with pegs. There Rosalia smiled.

_End_


	44. End 2 Hand In Hand

**This ending is based on Tomoe Tachibana (with a little of Naomi Kimishima).**

So, you're here for Tomoe's peaceful ending, huh? I gotta say, it ended up to be a little...mixed. It can be boring and repetitive it you don't like...long discussions and how I wrote in Tomoe's POV. But I think it went well. There won't be an ending note on this one...but I'll have a bar separating the ending I added in for Naomi. Don't forget to review!

* * *

"Tomoe."

"Ah?" The endoscopic surgeon blinked several times. She had yearned for this, but she had an upset feeling, especially acknowledging that the other three candidates were refused. "Chief, if I may, shouldn't you choose..." But as humble and modest she was, it was difficult to accept the decision.

Gabriel seemed a little content with the nomination. Tomoe really was the only one who had experience with what the boss called an unhappy employee, which he could completely relate to. He had his raised eyebrows lowered after considering that.

"Ugh. Well, good luck then." Dr. Torres, who didn't like admitting defeat, said as she tried to convince herself that the probability of her being chosen was too low in the first place. But there was also the kid in the back of the room that was rejected. "Hey, how come you didn't pick the kid, Chief?"

"Yeah...I'm here, too..." The diagnostician grumbled with the cigarette poking out from his mouth. He was a little bothered to here that the paramedic was not even thinking about his chance of getting in.

Dr. Freebird stayed where he was. He and the surgeon weren't as quick to object as the others. Hank didn't mind Tomoe being selected, but it did make him curious to hear why it was over the specialist.

Esha scratched her head and mumbled out her answer, "I...thought with the kid about to throw a riot in there that you, Tomoe, could get her to calm down a bit... You were with her in that operation, I don't see why..." The listeners continued to show signs of hesitation, especially the doctor nominated.

"So you're planning for her to..." Dr. Cunningham sighed, too lazy to finished the rest of his phrase. He got the idea that Esha was just trying to deal with the bad mood, but taking advantage of Tomoe's cheery personality and putting it up against an aggravated didn't seemed like a strategy that would work. "Reason enough. Have fun, Tomoe." He didn't want to find himself in her place, whatever the reason.

"I think Gabe meant that this should be a breeze." Chief Patel corrected before asking the computer mainframe installed in the room. "Hey RONI...how much time does Tomoe have to do this?"

"_The status of Dr. Rosellini is not as you what may have predicted. The white blood cell count is not improving fast enough. She has until noon." _The computer replied. Esha felt that a couple of hours was enough time, the others had sullen expressions when hearing the estimation being made.

Chief Patel spoke with confidence as she handed over a copy of the document Dr. Kimishima shared with everyone in yesterday's morning conference. "You might need this to explain. Though you might need to chat a little before showing her this. Not a happy camper, that kid. Also, you got an operation in between, remember that."

Dr. Tachibana nodded when she was given the paper. "I understand. I shall go visit Alicia." She thanked the Chief by saying, "Thank you for giving me this opport -"

"No need of the manners. Just take it easy, it's just a talk." Esha reassured when interrupting the endoscopic surgeon. "You have hours." She was able to have Tomoe nod back with a smile. "That's the spirit!"

"Should I remind you that this is the last conversation for the kid?" Dr. Cunningham noted aimlessly. He didn't want to be rude, but the way the Chief was speaking almost got him to believe that this was some simple discussion between women, no strings attached.

"No one asked you." The paramedic snapped before cheering on Tomoe, "It's all on you." She had her hands on her hips, but one hand was raised to give a thumbs up sign to the fellow doctor. "Prove to her what a jerk her husband was!" Though there were a few issues with the wording, the others agreed.

"I will. Thank you for your support, Maria." Tomoe was so overwhelmed that she didn't know if she would get the chance to leave. "I will see her now, goodbye." And she also forgot to use the door.

The endoscopic surgeon vanished without as much as a tiny breeze of wind. Everyone in the room was immediately startled, especially Gabriel, who began to think Tomoe had a few memory problems. He mouthed 'Jesus Christ' before murmuring, "Hopefully the kid doesn't die of a heart attack first..."

The others didn't object, they took any files that were meant for them and went on their ways. The three remaining candidates, with the diagnostician as the exception, were unsettled at the thought that they would never have a chance to say anything to the girl in her deathbed- everything rested in Tomoe's hands now.

Dr. Rosellini's Office- Tomoe's POV

There was no time to waste. Upon my arrival to Alicia's room, I first had to make sure that I wouldn't disturb her in any way. The room was as neat as it had always been. I took a seat on a stool after relocating it beside her bed.

She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, but she had yet to pass. The monitor next to her indicated she was still alive. I wasn't sure if I should wake her, for that would be rude...

"So they sent you..." Alicia opened her eyes, able to notice me even though I didn't make a sound... She sat up in the bed- I was able to see that she was in her usual outfit.

I responded in short, "Yes." I saw need for a small explanation, so I referred to what Chief had announced, "I was told that...I could cope to your...temperament." Hopefully my words had no negative effect on her.

"That was a clever excuse." Alicia's expression stayed the same, but I had a dreadful premonition that this will not end as well as the others may have hoped. Her words were slightly cold and unwelcoming.

I told my opinion to ease the tension, "I preferred it if...your neighbor across from you...was the one to come." I haven't yet adapted to Dr. Sartre's real name, so I found a different title for him. "If was the Chief's decision." There was no answer received, which I accepted.

Alicia and I had yet to have eye contact, but I still proceeded with the conversation, believing that she was listening to every word with a heightened attention. "There are many who are...interested in why you have changed...in character."

There was a long pause before the surgeon could answer, "That's unfortunate. I have no interest in satisfying their petty curiosity... The matter is trivial to them." She glanced at me once; emotions very hard to detect from the dulled, ruby-red eyes of hers.

"I see. Than I will pursue this subject any further." It was disappointing to not hear even a small reason why there was such a difference in her attitude toward the others. I, myself, was the most because I was first to witness this. I took awhile to recover.

My silence led the one waiting to realize that she had not much of a choice. "Let's just say something happened that was beyond my expectations. I...was just taking a role that was not mine." These words I couldn't easily comprehend, but I felt that I should be lucky. Alicia ended the brief statement, "That's all."

"Ah..." I wanted to ask for more about this, but I had to respect what she was willing to say. "Thank you." I bowed just a little to convey my gratitude.

"For what?" Alicia looked at me with skepticism, she probably thought that she was only trying to avoid a conflict where I may lose a little patience.

"Why, you said you didn't want offer any information, but you did." I reasoned, still thinking about her words from before. The confusion from her face was washed away, replaced with irritation- but not at a level where I could notice quickly.

I wasn't able to leave behind the topic in time, so she went on and asked, "What else have you come here to consume time chatting about?" Her words weren't accompanied with any smiles or frowns, her face remained neutral, but I sense a leniency behind her eyes.

"You spoke of Dr. Sartre's true name in his operation...how did you come with the knowledge of that and why did you choose to tell us now?" I may have asked too much of her.

"You ask many questions. That means you suspect me of having that many answers..." Dr. Rosellini dropped herself back down onto the bed as she said, "I suppose these are worth a little time."

I stayed where I was and remained attentive as Alicia spoke, "The surgeon's former name, Dr. Sartre, was derived of the surname of his deceased adoptive father, Albert Sartre..." I remember that day, us doctors resorted to the name of the late professor. For so long, the name became a habit...

"His belongings were recently relocated to become the son's inheritance. I wasn't able to tell him, due to the events." She seemed fine with how long it took for her to reveal the information. "I saw his name on a photo. I didn't see any desire for a name, so I was saving it for later." Her voice was weaker with each sentence.

"I predicted that I would die soon after that operation, so I had to tell someone. Naturally, it was you and that diagnostician watching nearby." Dr. Rosellini did mention me, but never took her eyes off of the ceiling. "Now he needs to fix that nameplate and his ID..."

I thought that was the last piece of the reasoning so I started to say, "It's very amazing how he grew without-"

"I'm not done."

I felt the air surrounding us almost freeze. What else was there that concerned the surgeon?

"He's inheriting my wealth, too. I'm not sure what he will do with it, so I need someone to...watch over him." When she mentioned her own wealth, she had a look of distaste. There was an awfully tiring silence before Alicia stated, "You."

I gasped and said unsteadily, "This must be a mistake..! There must be another you can rely on..!" I wasn't much of a friend to the specialist in the first place...

"I'm not talking about romantic interests..." Dr. Rosellini sighed, seeing me with flushed cheeks when I heard that. "I doubt he'll even think of those things...sadly he seems only attracted to those books and his job...All you need to do is make sure he doesn't do anything careless."

I smiled weakly, but her face remained as it was. I nodded in agreement and her eyes turned back to the roof and closed. She said, "If there's nothing else, leave."

"I...want to apologize for any hardship I put you through..." I said slowly. Alicia had no movement, so I went on, "You had to perform endoscopic procedures while I left for my home...I still don't know how to thank you."

I decided to let her hear my side of what happened, "You may know... I have...a few issues with my family.

"Since I am female, the custom I live with does not earn me many rights. The...clan I belong to is very powerful. My father is the leader of it...I know this may sound a little strange, but we fight over territory and...what you may think is as bloodshed.

"These wars are sometimes over honor. I have been called back because my father's health is declining. It won't be long before I will face...an arranged marriage. To them, I'm no more than a puppet..." I finished with a slight anger.

Alicia, with her eyes still closed, had a smile as she uttered, "Oh." I didn't understand how she was able to remain...nonchalant about this.

"You...don't..." I wonder how to describe what I was feeling. I didn't want to admit my anger or frustration to her, because she had already lived through the same obstacles.

"You're more than a lone doll just waiting to be used and thrown away." She opened her eyes and asked, "If you were you're father, what would you think would happen after you die?"

"If I die...how will the clan continue to be prosperous..?" I have never dared to speak in my father's place. But I believed this is what he would say.

"In other words, who will be carrying his burdens. And if he lives?"

"If I live...then how can I ensure peace to my people?"

"That is the same as worrying about who he will continue to hurt." She grunted as she elaborated, "It's a double-edged blade. For me and for him." I sensed pain when Alicia noted herself in the same situation. "People with immense power or roles bring sadness no matter what."

I have yet to reach a conclusion on what she was trying to tell me. "So what does this mean?"

"We're both searching for a solution despite the odds. Those around us may feel that we have only neglected them." Dr. Rosellini's hands moved to a folded position when she said, "Don't think you're weak. There will be circumstances where we cannot fix, but that doesn't mean that everything is hopeless. Who knows, this arranged marriage may turn out well. The only one who can drag you down is yourself...There's no apology needed." She then whispered to herself, "This is why I hate explanations...they're too long."

I objected, "But your marriage...your husband..." There was also the paper in my hand that I have almost disregarded. "Oh yes...yesterday Dr. Kimishima came...she reported that it was indeed him that plotted the epidemic...but she had received this from one of your kidnappers..." The document was taken from my hand as I said, "The plans he followed were written on this..."

Alicia kept her composure. I wasn't sure if she was amused or maddened by what I have brought her. She was reading from her laying position, but as the others and I have, quit analyzing after a minute.

Having waited long enough, I asked, "Don't you have any concerns..?"

No words came out of her mouth. I don't know how long my patience would last, so I spoke for her, "You put your trust in friends and spouse. I find it hard to imagine how you could tolerate being...abused...for this long.

"I want to believe that your bond with them wasn't a lie. And the same with us. No matter what the heavens may bring, there is a way..." My volume dropped. I know I shouldn't have said this, but it was a truth...

"The same advice I gave to you was the advice I tried to give myself." Was her reply. She exhaled and murmured, "It's not someone I can forgive, the one who wrote this. Same with my husband."

Making peace and forgiveness was not an easy thing to do. I couldn't hurry it, even if she was near death. But before I could say anything, I noticed that I had an important procedure in the next few minutes and excused myself, "I must leave now...Chief Patel couldn't cancel this procedure...I'll be back right before noon..." I stood up and prepared to depart. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Excess apologizing is only going to...annoy others." Was all Alicia said before I turned away. When I hesitated to exit the room, she swiftly commanded, "Go."

Once I left and set off for the assigned OR, I had a chance to contemplate on what she had told me.

I...hadn't thought of my father that way before. Just as she has said, in the position he stood in, it held many responsibilities I could never imagine. Saying that my fate was harsh was unfair in his eyes... But I wonder who Alicia had adopted the insight from...she didn't have parents at my age...

Another objective I had in mind was to have her be able to forgive those who have hurt her...it was a difficult task, but it was a duty I must try to fulfill. Who besides her husband was someone she couldn't pardon..? It must've been a person that she had also had a strong relationship with...

When I came to the operation room, Chief Patel and several other staff were raising the patient to the table. My tools were already conveniently brought inside. "Thank you, Chief-"

"We need to make this one fast, I just got word that the kid may not last until noon." The Chief was evidently working hastily on preparations. "I thought you having your tools would make things go smoothly...come on!" She motioned me to run over and commence the procedure.

I couldn't oblige. "Chief, this is a very dangerous procedure, if we were to hurry, we could overlook the situation. I understand your need to rush, but..." The path of honor and my own bonds of friendship may seem to be colliding, but I may very well know Dr. Rosellini enough to assume she would never ask me to hurry in a operation.

"I know that..." She regretted trying to hurry me along. But she then said, "You can't take forever either, this guy's condition is critical. Just...get this over with as you always do!" With that, I wielded my endoscope.

"With pleasure, Chief...Let's save him...Tachibana style!" Just as I started the procedure, Chief hooked up the vital monitor, which made horrible sounds once turned on. It read a deadly twenty. "What..?"

"This is why you can't take your time!" Chief Patel yelled as she injected stabilizer from the outside. She instructed me on the main objective of the operation and I followed.

Later

"That was the last one on the radar." Chief informed once I treated the final ulcer in view. She said with steady vital noises behind her, "I'll have someone else come in for the minor issues. It's almost noon, get yourself over the kid's place, now!"

I was lightly pushed aside. "But I-"

"It's going to be someone who can handle this. Don't complain, just get going!" Her command I obeyed reluctantly and backed to the doors. She winked at me and said, "You can thank me later. Move-!"

And I did. At the fasted speed I could reach, I went to Alicia's office.

If Chief was correct, she only had minutes to live, if not already gone. I didn't hear any signal from the monitor connected to her and relaxed a little. "How are you doing...?"

In the last hour, her skin was much paler and when she spoke, her voice was hardly able to be heard, "What do you want?" It was as if she was being drained of energy by each second.

I was glad I made it just in time. I seated myself and asked, "Have you made peace...with everything?" Nothing but silence was in air, I filled it just a little by saying, "I'm sure they never intended for you to die...perhaps...they merely..." I ran out of words.

"You can quit this futile attempt. It's final. I just can't let them go."

"Why-"

"I don't have the need to tell you." Alicia sighed and assured me, "That doesn't mean I don't trust you." She spoke in a way that made this subject seem meaningless. After a minute, she said, "Tomoe, who's the hardest to forgive? What kind of person?" Her eyes had yet to open.

I wasn't sure of how I was supposed to deal with this question. "I...don't know."

"All I have to say is that it certainly isn't family or friends."

I got up and pointed out, "Aren't the people that did this to you...aren't they..." I saw her let out another heavy breath and took a little longer to finish the phrase. "The ones...closest to you?" Yes, growing up with no family, this seemed to make sense.

"In another life...is the right way to put it."

The air was calm and quiet as I hopelessly lowered myself to where I was sitting. I have not been able to change her mind, could this be considered failure?

"If you really insist on it, I might let off one of them..." She sounded as if she had listened to me lament and could was exhausted. Or it could be that she was barely hanging on to her life. "Speaking of being close, I think I'll spare my spouse the grudge..."

"And the other?" Perhaps I was pushing for a resolution too harshly. I stammered out, "S-sorry. I shouldn't...have..."

She didn't talk back to me. I could have only angered her. "But...I'm delighted to hear that you are willing to...reconsider." Maybe I won't have to take this as a role I couldn't accomplish after all. "Thank you." I sensed the manners only blocked my true intentions.

"Sorry but thank you? You should have put those aside...be more careful." I saw Alicia smile after noticing my mistake. I didn't mean to be clumsy...but it seemed that she didn't mind.

I held myself back from repeating any words of apology or gratitude. I laughed and said, "I guess that would be wise..."

"Those sort of words have no point when verbalized...actions speak louder than them." She revealed the crumbled copy of the document I showed to her earlier and said, "This can be disposed of. There's also a picture in my belongings at the desk that needs to be delivered to my neighbor..." Her enthusiasm, though very hard to perceive, had promise.

"I will take care of that...but as of now..."

"Your goal...has been executed well, if you need to know." Dr. Rosellini must have already learned of what I was sent here to do, but I felt that she had mistook the reason and prepared to disapprove of her words. She spoke before me, "That was a good chat. Too bad it had to be done at this time."

I wasn't able to mutter anything back. And even if I could, it was already too late.

She was gone. The monitor's sounds gathered the others behind me in time; someone turned the machine off, knowing it made a disturbance that wasn't needed.

Nobody asked of how the conversation went. I felt tears streaming down my face, fighting them back became impossible. "...She was only...able to forgive one..." I felt a hand on my shoulder after my words.

"Forgiveness had nothing to do with this. You did better than what anyone else could have done."

I turned around after wiping away my tears to see that Maria was the one to have the hand on my shoulder and Dr. Kimishima was the one that consoled me. Chief, Dr. Cunningham, Dr. Freebird, and the specialist...they were in the room as well. "Everyone...and Dr. Kimishima...what are you...?"

"I came to drop Alyssa off. I thought it would be worthwhile to pass by here..." The medical examiner had a cellphone in her hand before returning it to her pocket. "I'm surprised that she smiled at death..."

As Naomi had told, Alicia had a smile that was barely conceivable but heartwarming. The others, though their faces weren't joyful, they weren't forlorn, either. I received an overwhelming hug from Maria as she said, "Yep, that's our Tomoe..!"

"Not too shabby." Dr. Cunningham complimented as he and Dr. Kimishima both first headed for the exit. As he waved with his back facing us, he said, "It's getting a little crowded. Later." He let the medical examiner pass him before he went outside the room.

Chief Patel ordered most of the staff to leave as well, causing Maria to grow upset and say, "You just don't get it, huh?" She let go of me and had her hands on her hips in a defiant way. "The kid's not gonna get a funeral, so why not-"

"This ain't a family reunion. I was kind enough to let Tomoe in here..." Chief defended in her argument. I didn't know who to side with. The situation was the same as asking which was more important: duty or friendship.

"Yeah, with an operation scheduled at the same time..." Maria, seeing that there wasn't much let that she could say, grinned at me and said, "You're the best we've got...Anyways, I gotta get back to the old ward...later." The paramedic dashed off, leaving the Chief, the surgeon and myself behind.

Noting that the specialist was there, I promptly found the picture Alicia had mentioned and gave it to him. He didn't show any clear reaction to it. I didn't know what it was since I dared not to look at something meant for someone else, it was not the...right thing to do.

"You guys can go, I'll...handle things here." We were forced out by the busy manager. The day went on as any other one from that point.

Later

Left Wing of Resurgam

Dr. Tachibana's Residence- 3rd Person POV

It was an afternoon spent in archery practice. With no appointed operations for the evening, the endoscopic surgeon used the time to shoot plungers at targets aligned in front of the greenery that bordered the area. Her aim was not as sharp, causing the butler to grow concerned.

"Milady...you have not been able to shoot the center in the past ten rounds...Is something the matter?" Hanzou said, holding up the next plunger. He watched Tomoe shoot it, but still missing the bullseye. "I shall retrieve them...please wait."

Dr. Tachibana sat down and watched her butler remove the plungers she have shot with great speed and sighed, "I suppose that is because I...am not as focused as I was before." She tightened her ponytail.

"And why is that?" Hanzou grunted as he had to struggle with one of the plungers. "My, this has attached very strongly, perhaps you may have drawn back too far?" He reappeared next to Tomoe with a bunch of plungers.

The shooter of the arrows stood back up and was in a stance where she was about to release of the plunger, letting it soar. But she held back and asked, "Hanzou. I want your honest opinion. Do you think I'm worthy enough to return to Kouga...and become chieftain? With or without need of marriage?"

"Hm..." The butler only raised his chin a bit before replying, "Solely on strength alone, I'm doubtful. But on grace and perhaps knowledge, I cannot deny that you'll make a great leader." After he spoke, Tomoe shot the plunger, it landed just outside of the bullseye point. Hanzou was baffled by the change of outcome and asked, "And you, Milady? What is your opinion?"

As Dr. Tachibana was loading the next projectile, she said, "I've learned so much this past year. It would be a shame if I weren't able to learn more. I fear that if I were to leave, it'll only keep me from gaining more wisdom that I cannot find in Kouga..."

"Well said." Just as the butler gave his praise, the plunger was released and shot straight onto the center of the target. "Why, you've improved. I believe this confidence that you now have will aid you in this journey..." He chuckled when he handed the next plunger.

The endoscopic surgeon smirked and approved, "I believe you're right...I think it was be the best if I stayed in America for a little longer." She switched the focus to another target and lifted up the bow and projectile.

She let go of the plunger. The string of the bow vibrated as the practice weapon was sent on a linear path, cutting through the air like a knife though butter. Its speed defied the friction and successfully ended on the red dot of the target.

The flowers and grass that the projectile shadowed for only an instant then was blown back buy the speed. Of the vibrant colors, were a patch of orange ascelpias surrounding a small bush of red roses. Hidden there was a several butterflies that were startled and suddenly took flight. One of them, a monarch, flew up into the air and fluttered into the blue sky, beyond the grounds of the hospital.

* * *

Dr. Kimishima's House

Her Office

Dr. Kimishima, who was reviewing her previous case that night, was pressured by Alyssa to tell one of the many mysteries she had dealt with. The mother sat at her desk, with the daughter curled up down beside the desk with Chloe in hand.

The medical examiner had chosen the tale of the Raging Bomber. She carefully changed some parts of the story so the girl wouldn't be too frightened for bed. Naomi had pulled out the file from the drawer of her desk was almost done with the storytelling. Though the number of murders in this case was high, Alyssa seemed only to be intrigued more.

"So...the bad guy was going to give a bomb to you through a teddy bear? That's so mean!" The child cried, knowing the explosion was taken by her. "At least you weren't hurt, Naomi..!"

The clock on the wall above Alyssa was checked and Naomi wrapped up the capture of the culprit in a sentence, "After that, I was able to catch the Raging Bomber...but she died by a bomb she had on herself..." She got up from the office and sent the daughter to bed by saying, "That's it...now you better get some sleep...it's late."

"Aw...but that was so fun...! I'm too excited to fall asleep!" The girl pouted as the adoptive mother finally had her leave the room. Naomi sighed as she sat back down in the office chair, she was the complete opposite. The story only made her weary.

She turned on her computer, only to see Little Guy online and alert, "_Dr. Kimishima! We've found the real document that was sent to you from the leader of the kidnappers from the case-"_ He was but off by the medical examiner.

"You don't need to tell me...it's no longer important...Dr. Rosellini is dead and...frankly, this case has no need for any more attention." Naomi sighed. The case was only requested, it wasn't for monetary gain and she didn't have much interest, knowing that all of the subjects involved in the case were deceased.

"_Oh...I have already sent an image of the copy to your computer...well...good night then..."_ The agent dismissed himself and his icon on the screen faded. The computer was later turned off by Naomi.

But before she left the room, she decided to discard the remaining files concerning the small hunt that Navel just mentioned. Taking out the heavy files from the right drawer, she pushed it off to the left side of the desk and into a tall bin. "...I won't need this anymore..."

Not all of the stack made it into the trash. A photo slipped out of the folder and fell to the carpet floor beside the bin. In the picture was a woman with glasses with a gray background. It looked like she was sitting when the image was being taken, her hair on her lap and her hands positioned elegantly over it. Her dark, scarlet eyes were open as she had a gentle smile on her lips...

End


	45. End 3 Meeting Ends

**This ending is based on Gabriel Cunningham.**

I really don't see why you don't want to read Gabe's, cause he's one of the most popular characters... But I fear that his POV is not easy and also I wrote him being a litttle OOC sometimes. XD

Okay, to be honest, I kinda found it funny, but I decided to leave most of what was planned for this ending out, so all the truth stuff goes to CR...but the Master of Deduction had already figured things out, I hinted to that.

There won't be a note at the end, but I wanna hear what you think after/during reading this! As for warnings...there is some repetiton (due to my lack of experience with Gabe...) and a bit of profanity, but nothing too much. And of course, some typos. :)

* * *

"Don't panic, but Gabe...I'm choosing you."

Between the doctors was a long silence. Gabriel looked as if he was frozen in place; the others exchanged glances then glared at him. The diagnostician grumbled, "Hell no..." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and planned for an escape. He didn't want to get affiliated with that sorry kid- he ain't cut out for this kind of thing.

"Oh hell yeah. You're in for it." Dr. Torres happily declared. She blocked off the doorway and grinned at Dr. Cunningham. She wasn't bothered at all with Gabe going in her place. He seemed the perfect doctor for this task, his pain was becoming her pleasure... In fact, she just enjoyed seeing him out of his composure.

With Chief Patel also smirking at him, Gabriel shrugged and tilted his head in the direction of Tomoe and the surgeon beside her. "Why not them? You know the kid over there would do swell..." He wasn't going to give in to the command as easily, not one requiring him to throw himself into a pit where a kid ready to hack away at him was.

Hank Freebird thought that the diagnostician and the specialists would be the best choices. He didn't oppose the nomination at all, even though his old buddy was totally against it. He watched Esha with a bigger smile as she addressed the frantic Dr. Cunningham, "You'll be fine, Gabe...seriously, you think I don't know? If anyone, I think she's the one that you chatter all the time to..." She recalled before hearing conversations loud and clear every time she left the conference, and the diagnostician had the most easily identified voice.

"You mean 'argue.' And no, we don't chat all the time, she's the one nagging..." With everything he says being useless in the situation, Gabriel had a hand on his face, knowing that any rebellion against 'her majesty's will' could result in a deducted salary. "I have an appointment coming up...so I better be getting a bonus for this."

"I'm not gonna cancel that, you'll have time after you're done." The Chief said in a triumphant tone as she chucked him a copy of the document Dr. Kimishima left behind. "Don't forget you have to explain this, too."

"That's it? Then I can just-"

"You need to spend at least a hour in there. No excuses." Esha interrupted, guessing that the diagnostician would leave after the sharing of evidence. She motioned to everyone else in the room and said, "Don't forget that we have our regards, too."

"A...a hour?" Dr. Cunningham stuttered out. Sixty minutes was an eternity for him. "She isn't my mother...if you need to know." And even if it was, he wouldn't want to waste another second beside the deathbed. Chief Patel replied with a serious do-it-or-else glower, so he quit whining.

"Please give Alicia my deepest regards..." Dr. Tachibana said with a hasty bow. She was saddened by not being the chosen candidate, but she respected the Chief's wisdom in her decision. The quiet surgeon next to her was also regretful at the results. They both found themselves to have a probability as high as Gabriel.

"Telling me to do the difficult things..." Him being the messenger again wasn't a hobby he would like to keep. "RONI, how much time do I have to get this patient out of the exam room?" He predicted the diagnosis to take a hour tops if he was rushing. After that, he can go waste a hour of his life.

"_Dr. Rosellini's condition is very stable. There is a elevated chance she could survive the day. Perhaps visiting her before the evening would be a tenable choice?"_ The assistance terminal informed in response. The news seemed to be much better than most predicted, and 'lucky' for Dr. Cunningham. "_Also, your another patient is scheduled to arrive 10:00 AM._"

"What? Another one?" Nope, it was a bad day for the diagnostician. He had two patients, then the kid to deal with...Well, he could take some time off at noon for-

"Well, Gabe...maybe your lunch break?" Esha, who was making the decisions for Gabriel, comfortably said. "Do take you time then." She winked after the remark and he groaned back.

The diagnostician swiped any papers belonging to him on the table that Chief had thrown down and left without a word. Though his exit was something to chortle about, no one muttered anything, even Esha and Maria.

"Are you sure he was...the suitable choice?" Dr. Tachibana's guilt overcame her when she whispered the phrase. It was rude to say, but the diagnostician seemed to take the entire task to be a silly prank. She brought it up now, seeing that he was no longer around.

As others were getting their schedules and files, the paramedic brushed off the endoscopic surgeon's distressed mood and jested, "You gotta be kidding me, Tomoe. That idiot is still here for a reason; I'm pretty sure I know what he's doing..." Maria never received many mail from the Chief, so with her hands empty she made a thumbs up sign with one of them. "Humph, I bet that guy will be in there for longer than a hour, trust me."

"You can't base the assumption off of nothing..." The specialist, finally entering the discussion. He wasn't choosing to speak unless encouraged to. Since he wasn't selected even with the highest chances, he was beginning to grow disquiet.

Dr. Torres chided, "Like you know a thing about that moron." It was a hard truth, but the guy was more entitled to that job than herself. She ran out after saying to the others, "Later." Hank and the Chief did the same soon after.

But before Tomoe could depart, she left the surgeon next to her a kind reassurance, "I want to have confidence in Maria's judgment...and the Chief's. Though I'm sure we both wish to be at Alicia's side, I believe Dr. Cunningham is aware of how blessed he is to be given this opportunity...surely he wouldn't abandon it." Optimistic was the best way to combat despair, so Dr. Tachibana deemed.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

Around Noon- Gabriel Cunningham's POV

"Ugh...this ain't good." This really was the worst day of my life. "RONI, hurry and make this official..." I don't think saying that made me look any more professional; the smoke and coffee weren't gonna help either. The desk was even messier than my hair, dammit.

"_Understood, Doctor._" I wonder if there would be a time where she wouldn't say that. "_Would you like to tell the patient the results?_"

It was the middle of my lunch break- no, my appointed visit to the kid. The first guy that came got RONI here to declare her algorithm and overworked me, and the lady I just finished with... She probably would've died along with the kid.

I can't hang around here anymore. I grabbed the paper Esha gave me earlier and went to the door leading to the halls. "I have to get to the kid. Have someone else tell her this, also hurry and schedule for an operation now. Get the specialist if he's available. She won't make the night without it." After that has been taken care of, I was out the door and in the hallway.

Tch. I may as well take my time to get there. There were still a flight of stairs and a long walk down the corridor, if that was convenient. This building was just designed to give everyone a leg cramp... "I should tell Esha about putting an elevator here."

At least RONI wasn't going encyclopedia-mode on me while I'm here. I took out a cigarette from my pocket and shoved it into my mouth, unlit due to hospital regulations. Geez, I'm not even near the stairs down yet. And if I had a refill of coffee and lunch, I would be at the kid's office by now.

Screw the food...hospital cafeteria was too far away and sucked at making anything worth eating. And caffeine could only do so much. I only walked faster with that in mind.

The paper in my hand making annoying sounds fell out. Damn air resistance and gravity for being useless- it flew almost two meters behind me. "For the love of god...why that far...?" I ran back and bent over to pick it up. "Sheesh." The thing sure had a mind of its own.

I was making some progress to the staircase, and out of boredom of walking the entire time, I read the thing I just dropped. Who the hell could have fit this much on a piece of paper? And the thing was all cursive, it would take me years to get a word out of the first few paragraphs. Brilliant or not, this guy needed to learn how to use manuscript effectively, another sheet of paper, and a staple...

And there was the blank spot Naomi mentioned. That I can actually understand- oh, the last line was legible, too. I grumbled out loud, "What in the world does 'one four four four'- whatever mean..?" 'Good luck?' Yeah, if you were trying to decipher it or something. I stepped down the stairs and continued my stupid 'wordsearch' on this paper.

After the twelve-digit number were capital letters. When I first saw them I thought they were initials, but of course no one had a backwards slash in theirs. Unless... "Wait. You gotta be kidding me...this..."

I wished RONI could say 'to hell with that' for me real quick. Because I had a really bad theory coming up. I gripped the copy and started running for the kid's room; though I couldn't compete against the fiery Maria or vanishing Tomoe on their speed, I was pretty sure I could give Esha a run for her money...

Dr. Rosellini's Office

I should've stopped- now I was taking a breather in the girl's room with her sitting up from her bed and staring at me. I bet she was pretty amused- or with the personality change, irritated. I imagined her saying something like 'you should knock next time,' or something around those lines.

All I heard from Alicia was: "Surprising for you to be sent here and to show up." I saw that the room had the office chair and stool to accommodate the guests. When I pointed to the empty desk while raising an eyebrow, she looked away and grunted, "First get that out of your mouth before you choke on it." It wasn't even lit- she wasn't going to die of second-hand smoking, and I wasn't going to swallow this anytime soon.

I stuffed the cigarette back into my pocket as ordered and helped myself to the chair. The paper was slapped down on the desk, though there was something I ran in here to say, I was still catching my breath. I didn't bother rolling the chair over to the bed in the back of the room.

I probably spent ten minutes in that room staring out the window with nothing being said from either of us. I didn't feel like saying what I discovered; the silent treatment seemed a better way to burn time. The girl back there wasn't as talkative; I guess it was from the attitude Esha has been yapping about.

Though I think we had our limits on staying quiet. Not saying anything for an hour was just killing my break time. I grumbled, "You have permission to speak now..." Hm. She wasn't budging. Should I say 'open sesame' next? I glanced back to see if the kid fell asleep or not.

The girl was having the time of her life with a book and her purse at the bed. She had a photo in her hand and took her eyes off of it for a second to glare at me. "Give this to the surgeon next-door." She threw the thing like a dagger, aiming to the floor next to where I was at. Perfect pitch- thank god she didn't target my face; the speed of the thing was fast enough for a paper-cut... I stopped it from sliding under the desk with my foot.

I got the picture up onto the desk top. I didn't put much attention to the image. "Forcing me to be the mail carrier...I get it." The other kid's office was right across from here, why couldn't she just waltz on over there?

Alicia was putting aside her stuff, acting like she didn't hear a thing I said. She then noted, "All that I own is going to him. Sorry if that disappointed you." Humph. Her giving me the cold shoulder was expected.

"The only thing I'm disappointed is is being stuck in here for an hour because you just really want to die." After all that hard work from the epidemic, and it has to end like this. I don't know whether to blame it on the girl's stupidity or heaven itself.

It boiled into an argument when I said that. The girl raised her chin just a bit as she looked to the window and countered, "You can't complain about the results. It was either me or him." Obviously I'm not happy with these 'results.'

But before I could shout something at her, she said, "I rather have a fight with him than you right now. His actions brought the operation to happen." She lowered her head and I spun back around to mumble at myself. I heard a sigh coming from the kid as she asked, "Besides 'stupid,' I need you to come up with a one word description for me..."

"Huh?" What kind of game was she trying to pull on me now? I pushed myself back from the desk and grumbled, "Mm...does 'crazy' work?" If I had the space, I would've said 'incurable migraine.'

My answer didn't seem to be what the kid wanted, with her not responding. So I thought harder this time and said, "Well, you...are all over the place. Does 'trouble' sound better to you? Maybe...'danger,' 'hazard,' or 'nuisance' will do?" I was getting tired of playing 'charades,' whatever you call this. "Fine, I'll stick with 'kid'..."

It grew a little too quiet. I was about to announce my surrender but I heard the kid say, "How about 'wicked,' or 'demonic?' I find it strange how everyone here still thinks...I'm a victim- but never the..." She never finished the phrase.

I stiffened up a bit. I just sat there like a rock, knowing that she...had a lot to say. Well, being here for another half hour or so, I might as well hear her out. I stayed silent the entire time.

"When you live a lie long enough...it becomes reality, right?"

Never really thought about it. I try to stay as honest as I can these days...despite the surname. What kind of lie could the kid possibly be talking about?

"Do you really think...once you lose your memory for decades and then suddenly get it back...it would make you happy?"

I didn't know. I'm still kinda young to be facing memory loss. But the other kid...he didn't seem too overjoyed when he remembered stuff. So my answer has to be 'not really.' But, if I was this kid...then...

"No- it would just make you insane..."

Insane?

"This amnesia... When it is lifted, you view the recollections as your own. But...you feel nothing...out of them. No emotion. You may recognize and understand them, but you will never be able to enjoy and cherish them as your own memories like anyone else..."

Seemed more like a chronic brain problem to me. That reminded me, I never had a MRI on the kid's head for any injuries there... If I did, that could explain-

"The life you see before you is void of all sense and feeling... Those close to you seem like strangers, those who you have been near you all your life feel the same. You watch as the events in front of you happen and you...feel like you are living a life that is not yours."

…

"The only thing that I can gain from those memories is regret. Not joy, sorrow, love...just a painful regret."

…Regret...huh. I could say I'm in the same boat...

"...I...chose to pretend to be someone I don't really know. I thought...maybe...I could find a chance to start a new life from the one I can't...I don't remember living. Better yet...I feel like I'm nobody."

I turned around to see the girl had curled up on the bed like...any other girl. Damn, so she was...acting...the entire time? Then how did she explain the tears and screaming?

"Body memory was the only thing I could count on to be true. Sometimes words may pop into my head, but that's it." Alicia buried her head in her arms as she said, "But I didn't know...that all of that was going to happen. And...I...was forced to come to a resolution. That was: If I die...then who shall bear my sins..?"

The other kid? He has plenty of making up to do with the public. Too bad...the girl was dying right now, he didn't need the extra load.

"If I live...then who will I continue to hurt..?"

…You had me almost die back there and risked everyone getting shot, dying from the epidemic...the other kid in that operation days ago. Man, you definitely...had us in tight spots. Bombs, mafia...you name it. That specialist almost ran me over once, too..!

For some reason, I felt like I heard this somewhere before. Maybe its my imagination.

"...I, too, thought my past life was innocent, just as...myself." The kid uncurled as she murmured, "But...I guess..." Her voice trailed off.

"Woah. I almost forgot..." I finally spoke, being tired of the spiel the girl was giving me. I rolled the chair closer as I began my part of the discussion. "Naomi came by the other day and told us who's the bastard behind the outbreak...just as the guy we ran into at Rosalia's grave said, it was you ex." I knew what I just told her was a kinda obvious.

The girl had little to reply to, so I went on. "And...basically not everything went as he planned and here we are." She probably thought I wasn't giving a damn to what she just lectured to me, but I think she knew I wasn't deaf.

"And that in you hand?" The kid said as she stared at the copy Esha gave me when she asked. If she was patient, I would have gone to that part next...or not.

"Oh, this?" I said, still thinking whether or not talk about it with what just happened. I knew I came in here to talk about it, but I dunno if the kid wanted to. "It's just what Esha gave me to use- decided not to use it." She didn't believe me straight away so I said, "I mean, I can't even read it-"

Alicia seemed ticked off. "You didn't record anything I just said, right? Jerk..." She was about to tackle me, however she planned on doing it in her condition.

"Woah...of course not-" I cut myself off and thought about the other 'person' in the room. "RONI? You didn't voice record us, now did you?" Dammit, I'm sure as hell the kid wouldn't want everyone to know about this...rumors spread around here faster than the pandemic.

Nothing from the machine. I was still looking at the ceiling for a minute, then I sighed, "Esha could have turned the thing off...and this..." I crumbled up the paper and aimed for the trash can next to the kid's desk and tossed it. "Gone." I said when the ball landed inside the bin.

The girl blinked at me before looking off at something else. She didn't have much to say about the basketball impression. I wasn't even trying to make fun of her that time... Whatever, it was past my break and hour Esha told me to stay behind for...

"How's Joshua?"

I fell back on the office chair, asking, "Hold onto that thought...if you were playing as someone else...then why mess around in my business?" I rolled back to the desk, waiting for the kid to say something back.

"You're still at it? I thought I just made it even." Alicia said, glancing at me like she was thinking up another prank to pull. She saw that I wasn't going to take that as an excuse and she grumbled, "Maria gave me the idea."

"Maria. Why was I not surprised?" That lady thought she gets to do whatever she wanted...I decided to leave her out of the blaming spree. "Anything else I don't know about?" I got a glare from the kid and remembered the thought that we put on hold. "Oh...Joshua..."

She wanted me to elaborate on those two words. I spun myself to face the desk and admitted, "Hey, I'm not the one trying, that boy is. Once I told him that I was his...father, he went on about doing everything he can to stay in Portland and come here..."

I facepalmed when I laughed, "He talked about getting me to apologize to Lisa...Tch. Oblivious, that boy." I peeked back and saw the kid was unmoved. I remarked, "Was that not living up to your standards? Sorry about that."

"Can you terminate the deal we made earlier... It's not suicide, but I'm not going to live much longer."

Laughing and turning around at the same time, I recalled that little agreement from when the epidemic started. It was that we either both got through out problems or we fail together...turned out that the kid was dying anyway. "It's not that we signed it in blood or anything." But that doesn't mean I was going to let the kid jump off the roof now.

The kid surprised me when she pulled the plug on the monitor and jumped off the bed with her things as if it was nothing. She was in her usual clothes, but her hair wasn't taken care of yet- it was all hanging down behind her back, nothing was tied up in the front. She was walking in my direction; I rolled myself on the chair to the center of the room as the kid started looking through her desk for something.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I asked, pretty sure that people would be coming in a few seconds. Well, if RONI was turned off in this room, maybe not.

The girl pulled out a large pair of scissors and the other hand was holding the hair in a large bunch from her neck. She answered my question by saying, "Leaving." Right when she said that, the shears were closed and there was a a huge clump of hair in her hand. The excess was thrown into the bin where I just shot in the balled up paper.

I was sitting like a duck on that chair, staring at the kid. Not only was there the personality, it was a makeover... I was temporarily speechless- Alicia's new appearance... it was hard to take in for a moment. All the hair up to her shoulders was gone; the length wasn't shorter than Maria's cut, but it seriously made it harder to recognize her now. The hairstyle went from neat to spiky with that, too...

"I wouldn't suppose you would tell anyone what I told you earlier..." The girl also took off the sailor part of her clothing and rolled it up to hold it with the purse. Now she wore a brown, frilly top with a darker colored dress...Okay, she could be considered a different person now.

I finally got myself to talk, "Well yeah, but where could you be going?"

"Out."

I doubt the kid would go to a casino or anything at this time of her life...the only place I could think of was the... Wait, why would she even go there? "But I thought you just said that the whole thing was a-"

"I'm finishing what I started." She interrupted as she picked up her purse, which I guess had the car keys. That agent guy said he'd take care of the car, so it probably was towed here by now.

But still, Esha and the others would have me...ugh, I'm not going there. "Come on, you seriously think I'm going to let you out of here and have you die on the street?" The kid never lost her crazy side, it you asked me. I grumbled as I rolled over to the doorway, "Yeah, right." I may be accused of having a few screws loose by everyone else, but I was a doctor...I'm not allowing any patient to drive on the road with the fact that they could die behind the wheel.

The kid didn't do anything worth mentioning after I told her that.

I didn't want to give in that fast. "And there's a chance you will live...just calm down and stay here for tonight..."

"Even if I survive...there's no point for me to stick around..."

No reason to stay? She wasn't meaning that quote about her hurting everyone else here, is she? I was at a loss of words and ended up saying with my eyes closed, "Who cares? Bring it. We came this far, why call it quits now?" Though there was the blank part on that piece of paper everyone was getting worried about, Naomi was right- there was no one else to do it...

Unless the theory I came up with before I got here was right on. "..." To hell with that.

When I stopped musing and looking off to the side, I raised my head and turned back to see the kid was at the window of the office. My mouth muttered out, "Woah-"

No, she was not just next to it. She was literally sitting on the opened thing; she must have used the stool to get up there. "What the heck are- Hey, you're gonna get yourself-" I sprung out the chair and ran over to the kid, but she leaped off.

I would have been thinking myself as dead meat if I hadn't realized that this was the ground floor. Alicia glanced back at me after running quite a distance away, about to grin at the freaked-out look on my face. She only smirked as she said, "I still think you would be a great parent. Don't underestimate Joshua as you almost did with me..."

I returned a flustered glare. I can't believe I overreacted like Maria and missed the fact that this was the- nevermind. I gotta stay cool...first I had to figure out how to get the kid back...

Except that she was already gone. Dammit...I can't chase her from here...otherwise it would look like I ran off with her or something. Ugh.

"What the hell just happened here?" That voice could only be Esha's...and Maria's. I turned around to see them at the front of the room, confused to see the office chair that blocked the door when they opened it. Hank, Tomoe, and other staff were either watching from the behind the women or the hall- they were probably marveling the fact that my hair was a bit screwed up and the window was wide open... The other kid must be in an operation.

"Well..." How should I explain this without getting myself fired? "The kid...ran off." Actually, I'd like to retire, but getting laid off here for this reason would be kinda awkward.

"Uh, we can tell, Gabe." The lady manager said at my face. But it didn't look like the guys in the back were aware of this, hearing them gasp and go quiet. Esha pointed at machine next to the girl's bed and said, "We knew the machine was stopped and thought that the kid was dead. We were waiting outside to congratulate you when you come out, but we heard voices and yells... You could say we held back."

They have got to be kidding me. They think I would use up another minute in this room for this kid? I sighed, but I was pretty sure that they weren't eavesdropping, 'cause RONI was perfect for that job. "I appreciate that." I got pass Esha without a bite.

"Not now, you moron- tell us where Alicia went..!" The hot and bothered Maria Torres demanded while blocking my way. Figures, that lady looked like she was about to go hunt down the kid on her motorcycle with her goggles on her forehead.

I lied to Maria, "Beats me." I avoided getting too close and said, "Now 'scuse me, princess..." The ladies I spoke to looked at each other as I snatched the picture from the desk and held it out to Tomoe. "She told me to give this to the kid, can you do it for me?" Tomoe took it with pleasure and watched me walk out the door. I didn't want to see their faces after this.

The staff said my name as I got my butt out of there. The paramedic was swearing at me as I got to the stairs. Can't blame her for what happened here, but calling me those things at any other time and we have a problem...

Nah. I would like to have my head on for a little while longer- I dashed up the staircase without paying any mind to whatever the others had to say. But when I got to my office, sweating like a dog and leaning against the closed door, a certain companion of mine spoke up...

"_Dr. Cunningham, the operation for Mrs.-_"

"Aargh-!"

Yep. Worst day of my life ever.

Days Later

Dr. Cunningham's Office- 3rd Person POV

Afternoon

When the diagnostician thought things wouldn't get any worse, he was wrong.

Joshua Cunningham, his son, managed to talk his mother into dropping him off at Resurgam after school. This wasn't just for one day, this was for...

"What? You mean..." Gabriel sat at his desk, still as a stone statue after hearing the boy that sat at the couch. He had his cigarette removed from his mouth when he heard a cheerful response.

"Mom said she found a good job here, so we can live in Portland for a lot longer!" The child repeated happily. "That means I can come here and work with you...!" He had a piece of paper in his hands with several lines of sloppy handwriting. "I came up with this after Mom and I got back home this Sunday..." The plans were handed to the divorced father.

But before he could read the top line, a footsteps from the hall stopped at the doorway. The two inside the room saw that Dr. Hank Freebird and his friend, Claire Blunt, stood outside. The orthopedic surgeon held a basket and a napkin filled with a variety of sweets as he greeted Joshua, "Why hello there, Joshua..." He turned to his old acquaintance and said, "Claire brought me a little too much food for me to fit inside the fridge at the lounge, I was hoping you would...take some off my hands."

Gabriel got out of the chair and used both hands to deplete the giant's handful. "I think you meant the boy back there..." he received a smile from his buddy and a playful smirk from the girl behind him. "I guess you two are going out in your lunch break eh, Hank? Try not to get into any sticky situations over there." Joshua helped himself to the cookies in his father's hand as he was talking.

Hank sighed, knowing that the diagnostician referred to the previous experiences at the ATLUS Mall, which happened to be Claire's favorite place to shop. "I suppose your advice is worth keeping in mind..."

"What are you two talking about? Hank...I thought you said we were in a hurry..." The girl farthest from the conversation said impatiently.

Dr. Freebird apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry...I better get going, Gabriel. Have fun with Joshua..." He turned around and followed Claire down the hall as doctor of the office closed the door with his foot.

"Yeah, fun..." Dr. Cunningham emptied the treats on the messy low table and went back to the sheet of paper his son had prepared for him, but not in excitement. He read the script his mouth dropped open. "Woah...where did these lines come from?"

Joshua was still chewing on a cookie as Gabriel made the outburst. The boy giggled from where he was sitting, swallowing before laughing aloud. As he watched the doctor continue to have a discomposed face when he read the rest of the paper, too shocked to comment any further.

As a tactic, the diagnostician tried to change the subject. But even as the 'Master of Deduction,' he can't stop a child from getting curious. Being cold enough to not answer wasn't his style of doing things- definitely if it came to his hopeful son, who decided to call him 'doc' rather than 'dad.'

"Hey, last time I saw Alicia, she was really sick...where is she now?"

Gabriel turned away; he didn't know how to put it at the boy without...killing the mood. Last time he had checked, the girl's car was gone and nothing showed up on the news. He heard the boy quiet down from eating and said, "She left. Where ever she was headed for, she was happy with it." After the answer, he stopped wandering from Joshua's mission and went back to the script. "Uh...so...is there a way we can...tweak the wording?"

"But these are perfect...!"

"I know, but this isn't a video game or a movie- I don't get second chances...!

"Mom said she would accept you if you said these!"

"What? You got Lisa..."

The two could be seen discussing lively from the window of the office, which was only one of the many of the building. No matter the number of patients and danger that may lurk to upset the peace of the hospital, the shining and proud complex stood as it had always; the flowers and greenery in the front remained fresh and brilliant in color.

The afternoon sun soon to fall below the horizon in the coming hours shone on the glass and front sign of the successful hospital:

Resurgam First Care.

_End_


	46. End 4 Subtle Recollections

**This ending is based on CR-SO1.**

So, you chose him. XD

Well, this ending was kind of a pain to type up, because I have no experience writing in his POV... Oh, and this isn't going to be happy, I think. It might get a little comical, but that's all temporary. Unlike the other endings, it's...open at the end...uh...you'll see what I mean.

I won't have an ending note, so don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Do we really need all of this suspense?" Esha blurted out, annoyed of the tension between everyone. "It's a no-brainer...kid, you're up." With the predictable nomination made, the room was stirring once again. "I won't have you in the OR until tomorrow...so take the time off to talk to her today."

The diagnostician, the one who didn't have his hopes too high in the first place, mumbled, "Why am I not surprised...?" He didn't want the Chief to be melodramatic with the decision, and he couldn't argue about forcing the kid to face...the other kid.

The specialist in the back of the room became a little reluctant when he knew the other candidates wanted to go. "But..." After all, it would be risky for him to be sent if it will only produce a fierce debate between the actions of himself and the other surgeon.

Dr. Tachibana, who was next to him, encouraged even though she felt a deep disappointment inside, "I believe that you were the wisest choice...there's no doubt about that. You know Dr. Rosellini the most out of all of us..." She was supported by Maria and Hank, who seemed to be faithful with the chosen nominee.

Before the surgeon could object, Chief Patel cut in and added, "Kid, you're the reason she's in the bed in the first place..." Her head swayed back and forth as she found a small contradiction in her words. She raised a copy of what Dr. Kimishima showed them yesterday and corrected, "Well, the bastard who wrote this thing was." She slid the paper down the table for the surgeon to receive.

"I can't believe that we still have no clue of who it is..." The paramedic snapped, uneasy to know that she can't go beat up the real culprit, who was most likely dead anyway. Before she could totally release her rage, the diagnostician's grumbling caught her attention. "What are you doing, Gabe?"

Dr. Cunningham scratched his head and said, "Just thinking." He cocked his eyebrow at the specialist and warned, "The kid's not in the mood for sweet talk as Esha said, so you might wanna get straight the the point..." The advice seemed unusual for Gabriel to give, but no one asked for the purpose. He yawned for a brief period and gestured to the ceiling, "RONI, how long does the kid have to wrap this up?"

"_There is a chance Dr. Rosellini could survive the entire day... This is only a conjecture, but the number of white blood cells seem to be stable at this moment." _The news was taken in with optimism, especially the Chief.

"Looks like you have all day to think of something to say to her..." Dr. Cunningham took no more time to exit the room with his papers. After he was gone, those left behind went quiet, for they nothing else to inform the kid.

Except Esha. She wanted her employees to have successful results, and in order for that to happen, she had to give her moral support. But with all the heads-up and make-sure-to-do-this already said, she was running out of ideas. "One more thing..." Though there was something else she could bring up before dismissing the doctors left in the room. "Your name, kid...we can spill the beans now..."

"No- it's fine. That should be discussed after..." CR-SO1 said, clenching onto the paper tightly as he walked to the doorway. It wasn't right to start celebrating with the name until... everything was finally over.

The Chief, who was never refused in such a way, stumbled upon a response, "Uh...alright..." She turned to the three back in the room after the surgeon left and said, "Kid's choice...you guys can get back to work..."

The paramedic grunted before declaring, "You know, I really hate being the last one to know stuff Chief...it's just a name, so tell us already." Her words could have sparked controversy in the building if spoken any louder.

"Alicia spoke his name before you came in..." Dr. Tachibana, unable to keep herself from concealing the facts, mentioned to Dr. Torres. Before anyone could ask why she told them now of all times, Tomoe tried to explain, "I believe that he...doesn't wish to..." Her sentence fell apart and she spoke hesitantly, "Now...isn't the appropriate time...Maria."

The EMT stood, uncertain of what she should say at the endoscopic surgeon. Since they were friends, she spared her the questioning and mumbled in understanding, "I get it Tomoe... I'll...just go. Later." Maria despised being uninformed, but for the others, she was going to have to bear it for a bit longer.

The Office Across from Dr. Rosellini's

CR-SO1's POV

I was...lost.

The moment I enter her room, we would be arguing. My side of the fight would be about her choosing to cut her life short, and her countering argument would be why I attempted such a dangerous method to create the cure that saved everyone...

Dammit. I also have no idea of what the Chief was warning me about... was it some kind of temperament change?

I could handle that. All I had to do was ignore her words or reason back against them.

I got up from my desk and looked beyond the open door of my unnamed office; her door, directly straight in front of me, was closed. If her condition was stable enough, she should be able to move around the room.

After I had paper of the plans in my hand, I stepped out into the hall. But before I could put my other hand on the knob and go inside, I had to list out my objectives that had to be met in the visit:

First, I needed to avoid argument. It may be impossible to wander from this, since once started, I can't hold back...especially with everything that has happened. If the situation gets out of hand, I could use this paper to find an excuse for both of us. I could also ask about the the new personality everyone has mentioned...

Second, the question of how she knew my name must be asked. And...If I got the chance...perhaps her encounters with the Professor could be added in...

And if I hadn't yet spoke about the conclusion the medical examiner had told everyone, that would be next. Alicia may know who was behind it and may give me an assumption of what was written in the missing section of this document.

Those were basically all the main goals that needed to be taken care of. I inhaled as I opened the door, preparing for a fierce fight to emerge.

I waited... and nothing came. I didn't hear any words from her. She was still laying in bed, with a monitor connected. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was asleep. I sat myself at her desk; the sounds I created accidentally wasn't enough to wake her.

But she couldn't be sleeping... At least she had to be listening and figured out that I was the one that was selected to visit. And if anything, she was well aware that there would be a dispute between us.

Maybe she was letting me have the first turn to speak. "You could have lived longer if you weren't as reckless." I felt that I was talking to the walls of the room. She was either ignoring me or... no, she hasn't passed yet. I tried again, "You knew what would happen, but you still took the risk."

She was unresponsive. I grew frustrated and rolled the chair back to the desk, facing the other side of the room. I finally acknowledged my anger and said, "I don't care if what I said could be applied to myself, the nation was in danger at that time...I didn't have a choice."

But she did. Life wasn't generous- medicine will not always save...that why it's our responsibility to watch our own health. Of all people, doctors should know that.

"I didn't think you would do it. You're an idiot."

"What?" When I turned around, Alicia was looking up to the ceiling. Her voice no longer had the warm tone, it was frigid...it was as if she didn't care for anything anymore.

She said sternly, "I don't care if you were trying to be a hero. You knew...that you'd be infected by three viruses. Haven't you put an ounce of energy into predicting how much trouble it would take to save you...? What were you thinking?"

With that said, the argument commenced. I defended, "You could've figured out that yourself before operating on me...You could have just...let me die." Those words stung, I to myself and to her.

Alicia was still for a few moments and suddenly sat up in bed, glaring at me. "You can't be serious. If I wasn't attached to this machine, I would have slapped you right here and now." Her threat made the pressure in the room spike.

I flinched as I heard her say, "How can you possibly consider us not trying to rescue your life? Ridiculous. Quit being unselfish for once and think for yourself." I was about to shout something back, but she said, "Don't say a word. Just listen."

I forced myself to yield for a moment as she said in an infuriated voice, "When I lost my memories, I thought myself to be living a different life." Her agitated tone decreased when she continued, "That was until I started getting recollections after coming here. I decided to go along with those memories and play as this Rosellini character..."

What?

"The entire time I was living a lie. Inside I didn't feel anything from those memories...except regret. I acted according to body memories and anything that I could grasp from those recollections. I'm not going to go into it much further."

Her amnesia...was that...possible? All of those tears, smiles...everything...all a lie?

"Those who had the same disease...I am sure faced the same thing. Sara Pleur...she had the worst reaction to it. I think she took her memories of her being associated with the researchers as abuse; she only made hatred from those recollections, explaining her murder spree."

Dissent and scorn. If she only saw the memories of being wrongfully used, then...it made sense why she attacked...

"Gwein Rosellini, the man that I no longer love as a husband... He only recalled his rage and strong will to complete his plan...but all for his wife. I believe the amnesia never truly affected him like it did to the rest of us, due to that unbreakable desire... I did see signs of it when I last talked to that man. He may have felt as empty as I was. Pitiful..."

So she never did recall the relationship they had as her own. There was a high chance that the husband was the same. I remained quiet, but now I knew what to say when I get the opportunity to.

"Though the ringleader of the kidnapping, Eric, never became younger, I've confirmed that he had faced the same symptom of amnesia when I talked to him at the grave. He had the same revenge as Gwein did...but there was a small trace of sympathy he felt from his memories. I'm grateful for that; without it, we would all be dead at his hands."

She described him as brilliant. Based on what I know on how he manipulated the virus that was planned for the epidemic, she was right. He did have the potential to create a disease much worse than what her husband has wrote out...instead, the formula he used...

"It wasn't until a certain point when I started to realize that if I died, then everything remaining would only become to hurt everyone else. But as I lived, it became clear that I only ended up putting you all in danger. Even if I hadn't played as this person, the events would compel me to do so..." Her voice trailed off, leaving me a chance to comment.

I was busy piecing the last of the information together. As I did, I asked, "All your actions, words...all of that...was a lie?" I glanced at her to see her close her eyes once more.

"The lie has become my reality. I was only being untrue to myself and several others including you at times." Alicia had lost the angered tone when she finished the statement. Then she said in an impatiently, "Is your business here finished? Leave."

The unfriendly attitude was now anticipated as I decided proceed to sharing the evidence that was in my hand. I got up and handed it to her, saying, "I was told that Professor Rosellini was behind the epidemic and most of the events that happened...since we came here. This paper is a copy of what was found in the possession of that kidnapper back at Rosalia's grave. Someone...had wrote the plans..."

She looked at me in a deceitful way as she said, "You really don't get it, do you?" I took a few steps back as I heard her continue, "It wasn't until the kidnapping when I was sure about one of my memories."

"One of your..."

"I saw myself writing this. In fact, I recall every single word on this."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "It can't be." She could have been lying to cover for someone else, so I took the paper out of her grasp and demanded, "Prove it."

"Don't trust me on my word? I'll tell you several things you may have not understood from this." She had a confident composure as she said, "The last line, or should I say where the signature belongs..." After a little pause, she said, "'Good luck, if you have decided to use this. 1444...2392...3874 MA/R.'"

I found myself completely silenced as I checked the paper again. What she listed was exactly what was written on it.

"The first 8 digits symbolizes area and subject of research. Last four digits stand for me. The letters are my initials. Mirana Alistair, or Rosellini." She had a tone of disgust as she went on, "I meant it as a dare...the plan needed prodigies to fulfill it. And obviously I wouldn't put myself on the line." I remained quiet as she said, "Too bad...there were so many people in there thirsty for a chance to pay back their dear managers... I predict that only Eric knew that I wrote this. He must have cut off that part when giving it to the others."

I lowered the paper from my view as I replied, "Then why didn't you tell us? The lives that were lost...they could have been saved!" She could have at least warned us, then there would not have been that many casualties.

No response. But it wasn't because she didn't know an answer...she was waiting for me to come up with one. "Damn, this isn't a game...!" She didn't even glance back.

"What if I told you that I know what belongs in that missing part of that copy?"

I froze in place as I denied, "You wouldn't." I know she wasn't fully against what the others have done, but...she would never dare think about killing...not after all of this.

Watching her detach herself from the monitor and unplug it, I clenched my teeth and said as calmly as I could, "Maybe if you're not the same person...I doubt you'd do something like that to everyone."

Alicia was about to get off from the bed when she heard me. She questioned further for my opinion, "It isn't brain surgery to figure out what was written there. I find it pathetic that you can't even give it a good guess." She looked at me strictly, her eyes almost emotionless.

I breathed out, holding back my anger, and walked back to the desk. Of course the insult was hard to take- the only way to prove myself was to do what she just implied. The blank area was directly after the plans for the epidemic...if it was a separate plan in case the previous plot failed...then... I widened my eyes when I came to the thought.

It only needed her to accomplish it. Why didn't I think of it sooner-? All she had to do was spread the virus that had cursed her for so long... Nothing could stop her once it was done.

She watched me come to the revelation and noted, "You're right. But I'm not the only one who can accomplish that task." I turned around, still stunned from what I discovered.

"The virus in me doesn't necessarily have to die before I do. If I do succumb before it, there's a possibility that it could grow without a living host...actually, that's its only chance of it surviving... I'm sure it'll try everything to hold out until I pass."

I wrinkled the paper as I hardened my hold on it, that meant...anyone that came in contact with this virus, even if it wasn't on purpose, could start an apocalypse.

"Why do you think the grave was designed as it was? Why were those who weren't even related by blood put together in the same place? Don't tell me you don't know."

I sat in complete silence, my head was tilted barely in the voice's direction. The only reason would be for research and development...whether it was for the mother of all cures or a weapon beyond any treatment. I returned a slightly determined glance as my answer.

"They will make the same mistake again. Next time, it'll be a Pandora's box they're opening. It's not going to be just America's problem... So I'm sorry. This was not something that I could stop once it started."

So that was her answer on my question of why nothing could have been prevented. I lowered my eyes as I stood back up to change the subject, but that was a skill that I never really had.

She did it for me by saying, "When I'm gone, my wealth goes to you. All I can hope is that you won't be unwise as to waste it doing the same thing Albert did...Erhard."

Three different reactions rushed into my head. I chose the one that came last and said, "Where did you learn my name from...and how long have you kept it from me...?" I tried not to sound too angered.

"How did you know it's your name? I could have made it up."

Though I felt a flash of strain through my head each time she and that diagnostician said part of my name, that wasn't enough to make sure that it was really mine. I moved the chair closer to the bed as I said, "Just tell me."

Alicia closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them as she pushed herself off of bed and went to the desk behind me. But before she touched anything there, she told me, "Albert's belongings were recently moved to the house from Mexico. Most of it was just papers that added to the archive downstairs." She went to her purse first and took out a photo. "I was waiting for a time where I could relay this to you. Here."

I barely caught the picture as it was sailed though the air to my direction. I examined the picture, which had a few bloodstains splattered on the corner. There Rosalia, the professor, and I stood. This was far back in time, as Rosalia's hair was shorter and I wasn't as tall in height.

None of the memories regained from this inflicted pain. I looked at the line of words written on the bottom and read:

_'To my loving daughter, Rosalia Rosellini, and my dear son, Erhard Muller. _

_-Your father, Albert Sartre.'_

"At least your amnesia is not the same as mine." I put down the picture to see Alicia looking out the window, she didn't have a single sign of satisfaction on her face. "Most of the regret...I felt from my recollections of my meetings with that college professor. Humph...Maybe in a different life..."

I didn't understand what she was said near the end. "You mentioned that you would explain about how the professor came to adopt Rosalia..." She took a long while to respond and I stood up from the chair and asked directly, "It had something to do with you, didn't it?"

She went back to the bed and said plainly, "I don't know." I stayed quiet and she saw that she had to tell more. "I met the man in his first years teaching at the college. He was quite young, and had already promised himself to a woman...who was at Cumberland just before he started working there himself."

But the professor never had a wife. So did that mean..?

"We never met. That's because she was already dead months before I first met Albert. I saw her in a picture...I believe it was an incurable disease that took her."

That's why the Professor chose virology as his major focus...and eventually taught the subject. He never told me or Rosalia about this.

"It was such a coincidence or maybe fate...that I looked very much like her. I'm not sure if that guy was colorblind, but it was obvious that our eyes were different colors and our hair had slightly dissimilar shades. She had a golden tint in her hair and her eyes were a vivid yellow-orange color... Must have been the lighting of the building that day when he ran into me..."

She seemed to laugh when she made a joke of the Professor. But Rosalia had pink eyes and a pale green tint in her hair...she wasn't identical to either Alicia or the woman she was describing.

I think she may have let out a small sigh when she said, "Albert knew I was someone else and tougher to deal with; I wonder if my tolerance of his clumsiness and mishaps was the factor that made him never give up."

What? The Professor...he was...unreliable at times, but he hated making- Wait...he fell for...

"To cut things short, he may have thought he failed to rendezvous once. It was actually my fault...because I could no longer leave the labs. It was a new regulation about leaves and outside contact. I met him once after, but it was brief as I fled from him out of my own regret...he may have never realized that it was me."

What I remember about him was that he was a hard-working...and he refused to make mistakes. Was it because of these events that he..?

"He may have become an ideal, strict professor after what happened. Maybe a perfectionist... Sorry about that."

"It's fine..!'" I may not be where I was now without his teachings. I couldn't say much else and went back to the idea of Rosalia's adoption- it must have been connected to them somehow, that was all I needed to know.

There was nothing else to talk about. I got up with the picture and copy in my hand and went for the door. "I'm done." She had no reaction to my notice. I wavered from leaving, with another thought keeping me from going.

"...If you know a way we can save you...you have to tell us."

Alicia had yet to exchange glances as she said bitterly, "You are asking to find a cure that Albert was seeking. I thought I told you that it was a waste of time. There's no reason for me to stay around...I won't be able to operate." Assuming that I wouldn't come with an effective answer, she added, "And please don't tell me that you need me to do something meager as to cook you meals or drive you somewhere..."

"That's not what I meant..! You-" Before I realized it, we were in an argument that should've been a part of the one that started when I first came here.

The girl growled, "Just go-!" She said as I reached for the knob of the door, "You keep forgetting that I started...the fire. Though I freed you from jail, that doesn't make up for the lives already taken."

I grew stiff for a minute.

If she didn't completely remember creating the entire plan, no one could hold her against it. Besides...who knows? I could have helped the Professor in the bio-attack, dammit. I would be as guilty as her..!

"I...don't resent you. Nor would the others..." I said those words, even though she wouldn't reply. I opened the door to see Maria, Tomoe, the Chief and a few more staff were outside, thinking that she was already dead.

I closed the door behind me and told them, "She's still alive...for now." They seemed to be relieved when I walked pass them, but I felt that they were still concerned. I must have gave them the idea that things didn't go well. To prevent any questioning, I shut the office door when I returned to my office.

I trashed the copy of what Alicia admitted of writing and slipped the photo into a drawer. Seating myself at the desk, I couldn't help thinking of everything we talked about back there.

Why did everything have to come to this?

I slammed my hands on the desk and stood up; all I wanted was a normal life.

I wasted a long time going back through everything that has happened ever since I was released from prison. I didn't even notice the door of my office open until I heard the visitor speak.

"Hey kid...something wrong?"

It was the diagnostician; he looked exhausted from running all this way. I attempted to regain my usual composure and asked, "What are you doing here?" He looked at me suspiciously from seeing me...being aggressive. "Sorry." I looked to the side at first and eventually had my back facing him.

"Relax, kid. I'm only here to ask about an operation." When I heard him speak about a procedure, I felt mixed on what to do. He saw me lacking a response and said, "I know Esha told that you were off today, but this is a bit of a situation..."

I was didn't move. I knew I lost my concentration after that discussion. "I...can't."

The man behind me didn't react in surprise. He said, "RONI, assign another surgeon for this." The machine above responded immediately and I glimpsed back to see him held his cigarette outside of his mouth as he said, "Can't say I'm not curious of what happened back there. You never refuse an operation request." He placed the cigarette back in his mouth as he spun back around to depart.

"Don't you..." The words slipped out of my mouth and I refrained from saying anything more.

The man clearly heard me and stopped in his path. "If you have nothin' else to say to her, then talk to her for us." Just as he finished, he waved and prepared to go out without any more interruption.

Just as he stepped to the doorway, he paused and hopped back, clutching his chest and gasping, "Give me...a break..." It wasn't until he stepped to the side that I saw the other doctor that stood there.

I saw Tomoe at the doorway with a large brown bag. She saw the diagnostic panting from her sudden arrival and asked, "Is there something the matter...?" I think she may have walked here...the timing must have been what astonished him. She looked at me and said, "Dr. Muller..."

I cringed from hearing the new title. Tomoe revealed a nameplate and extended her arm out to give it to me. After I took it, she informed, "I thought this would lessen your the trouble...I showed Chief the recording and we were able to take care of this. I hope it is spelled and fit to your liking." She raised the bag and noted, "I also brought you lunch...Alicia's is in here as well."

The man that quickly recovered from the earlier shock and muttered from seeing the bag, "How do you sign up for that?" I took the lunches from Tomoe's hands and thanked her as he spoke.

"Please give Alicia my humblest regards..." The endoscopic surgeon's eyes saw the clock fixed on the wall and exclaimed in an indoor voice, "Oh my...I have an appointment-"

"Hold it right there." The diagnostician objected as he slowly orientated himself to look out into the hall. He confirmed, "Now you have permission to..."

A tiny breeze could be heard right before he said the last word, 'vanish.' Tomoe was gone by the time he announced that and glanced back. "Not even letting me finish, is she?" After that, he finally walked out of the office, his farewell being: "The kid might make it tonight."

I took out the smaller sack inside the large bag after placing it and the nameplate on my desk. I exhaled, and chose to deliver the lunch first. But when I looked to the office across from mine, there was someone standing in the hall, blocking my view.

The person who was the supposed to be the recipient of the meal was there. But her silver hair was cut to her shoulders and her clothes were slightly different; her thin, gold earrings were gone also. The only thing in her hands was her purse. She entered my office and with the same dark tone from before, she said, "I'm leaving. If I do manage to survive this, I'm not going to spend the rest of my days here."

I knew I couldn't change her mind. I rushed forward and handed out the lunch. "At least take this." She delayed for a moment before accepting the bag. I opened my mouth to give the other's regards, but she went ahead of me.

"The door wasn't soundproof. I heard every word." She eyed the bronze nameplate on my desk and said, "You should get that taken care of. Goodbye." Her back was turned to me as she hurried out.

"W-wait..." I blundered out. There are still...many problems left to be taken care of. Things that were irrelevant earlier but now are worth worrying about, such as... how exactly was I supposed to go back to the house and how to explain her leaving? "And where will you be-"

"You might find out by tagging along." She took off after that, and I naturally made chase. No one was in the halls at the time, so I had a clear view of her being several yards ahead. Damn...she was quick...

She made a right turn for the lobby- and I made the same change in direction, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. My running came to a halt when I realized the only footsteps were from me in the area of the building. I was breathing heavily as I checked again for her. She couldn't have been that fast and already made a turn and simply disappearing wasn't possible...

But somehow, she was...gone.

Days Later

Operation Room- 3rd Person POV

"Dr. Muller...the vitals are stable..." A nurse notified as the procedure was completed. "Is that it?"

The specialist closed the opening incision with sutures and tape. "Yes. Let this disease pass from this world..." He took off his gloves and let the nurses take care of the transportation and the surgical tools. "Have someone carefully monitor him just in case. I heading back to my office."

It had been hectic days of work- everything was becoming a struggle, as he was relying on the others to drive him home and to get him meals. But he was working out getting a driver's license and...going to the cafeteria for lunch.

Ever since the disappearance of Dr. Rosellini, staff have been grilling him for information, specifically Maria and the Chief. Of course, he couldn't tell them anything. The items in her abandoned office were taken back to the basement of the house and has become empty for another doctor to use.

It was right before dinnertime- just after his last operation. The surgeon was waiting in his office for the one to drive him home to come. Today was Monday, so that meant the one taking him today was...

"Yo, kid! You ready?" Maria Torres. She had her goggles on her forehead, ready to be adjusted over her eyes for a motorcycle ride.

Erhard didn't want to complain, he simply answered by nodding. He left behind his lab coat on a hook on the wall and brought only a manilla folder and a dinner sack from Tomoe with him.

On The Road

The setting sun didn't seem to affect the paramedic's excited driving. The surgeon held onto her shoulders, hoping that he would get a license and buy himself a car soon. He toughed out the unnecessary whooping and speeding; on hand on his head and on hand securing the file and sack from depleting its contents.

Perhaps she was a bit wild...but at least she was going to right-

No. This wasn't the direction to the house. "Hey- where are you taking me? This isn't the right..."

Maria's enthusiasm had quieted down as she said, "I'm taking the longer way there to stop by a place." She pointed forward and said, "Evergreen Cemetery is just ahead. Gabe told me that the kid would go there sometime, maybe we could stop there and see if anything has changed over there.

The surgeon agreed after thinking for a little bit. The only reason Alicia would ever step into that place again was if she decided to bury herself there, or left a message. The latter seemed unreasonable, because she had already sneaked into the house and took most of her personal belongings without a note.

But how did the diagnostician know where she would be? "How does he know for sure?"

Dr. Torres sped up when she gripped on both side of the handles. She answered, "I asked the idiot, but he said just to give it a shot. We have time, so why not?"

"Alright, but hurry!" The passenger shouted back, too occupied by the strong turbulence to concern himself about what lies ahead.

After the paramedic parked her motorcycle and lowered her goggles, she rushed the specialist to open the door to Rosalia's grave, this time determined to enter inside. Erhard didn't mind her following from behind after he unlocked the door with his identification card.

Maria was swift to check the entire room after going down the dim hall. She knew Rosalia was the main person kept here, but it surprised her to see so many familiar others being rested nearby. "Hey, why are there more people kept here..?" She started skimming the outside of the room and reading the labels of each door.

The surgeon watched as she commented all of them. "This is where the kidnappers are, huh? I don't know their names, but...three are in there." When he heard her speak, he looked down on the tiled ground where the leader of the operation died. It was clean, no traces of blood left behind.

"Sara...that guy who attacked that bank...Little Rose's and your father...and..." Maria stopped when she reached the last door, the one closest to the other doctor, saying, "This..."

Out of Dr. Muller's prediction, she forced the door open and ran inside. He made a small pursuit, knowing that door was the one for Rosalia's parents were behind.

They stood in the small room with two plots of dirt accompanied by a tombstone each. But only one had a coffin buried beneath the soil. The other spot was flat, having yet to be used.

_End_


	47. End 5 Maybe One More Time

**This is the ending based on everyone and is also the song ending.**

Most likely you have already read Gabe's and CR's endings and got really confused, right? IKR..?

Well this 6000 long ending has a song at the end (btw, I don't own it or the lyrics. It goes to Linkin' Park. Oops. I spoiled the song...don't read this! XD) The way I jammed the lyrics with the...description...ugh, you'll see. Oh, there will be a note at the end.

* * *

"D-doctors! Chief Patel...!" The sound of falling papers followed the ill-timed shout.

As they were being referred to, the conference participants looked to Nurse Wilson at the doorway. Esha Patel, whose mouth was open and finger pointed up, demanded from the visitor without glancing back, "I was in a middle of something...what do you want?" She lowered her hand and put it to her hips before joining the others in staring at the clumsy nurse, who had a mess of paperwork on the ground in front of her.

Emma announced just as she crouched down to pick up the papers along with Maria, "Um...I saw Dr. Rosellini leaving her room. I think she was headed for the garage..." She collected the rest of the files on her own and stood back up with them to see the others with completely changed expressions. "I...tried to follow..but she..." Her voice dissipated as she acknowledged that her words were of no use.

The news caused mixed emotions across the room. Some doctors were stunned, while others let out a frustrated sigh- words such as 'what' or 'you gotta be kidding' lost all meaning as everyone stood silently. No one made pursuit, and no comment was to be made.

"RONI, you could have told us..." Dr. Cunningham, not as upset as most, noted to the terminal as he scratched his head. He cared less about the Chief's plan of nominating someone, since he was certain the kid was the only possible choice. Well now nobody was chosen with the girl loose. "And I thought she was bed-ridden..."

"_I was about to inform that the signal on Dr. Rosellini's condition was missing after Chief Patel selected a candidate to send." _The assistant explained. The other statement was addressed as well,_ "Also, the most recent status check showed that Dr. Rosellini had a high probability of survival, which would explain her mobility."_

"Then why leave...?" The question came from Dr. Freebird- if there was a chance of recovery, wouldn't logic suggest that she should continue to rest? He sensed the the same idea was considered by everyone, especially the Chief.

Dr. Tachibana slowly nodded in agreement as she supported, "Yes, there isn't a clear reason for her...to depart at this time." Though she wanted to make chase, she had a strong feeling that it would be best to not interfere.

Gabriel, dying to leave the subject alone, mumbled to himself, "I'm pretty sure this time she left on her own..." He took in a breath before presuming, "It looks like she ain't coming back." That theory wasn't accepted easily by the others; the visitor at the door was the one with the most noticeable reaction, with her eyes widened and cheeks a little flushed.

"You mean...Dr. Rosellini..." Emma stammered out, uneasy at the thought that she was last to see the surgeon. The specialist, understanding what the nurse meant, shifted his gaze away- though he was spared a dispute, an opportunity of recovering more memories was taken away.

"What do you mean?" The paramedic next to him snapped as she pointed out, "Don't act like you know everything..." Her words seemed to match the Chief's thoughts exactly with their skeptical glances being identical.

The diagnostician taking the fire from the women stated his mind coolly, "Can't argue with her after all of that. Probably got tired with it and scrammed." He made a turn waited for the nurse to back up before walking out. "She already knows who screwed everything up...let's just forget it." His backward wave was gone when he was far down the hall.

Dr. Torres curled up her fists, fully aware that Dr. Cunningham was hiding something to himself. "Easy for him to say." She glimpsed back at the unsteady nurse and asked, "Hey, there wasn't anything left behind in the room, right?"

"Oh- actually..." Emma dumped the papers on the table and flipped though it before taking out a picture. "Dr. Rosellini threw this to me when she went past me. She...didn't tell who exactly to give this to..." The photo was snatched out of her hand by the paramedic.

Maria's uptight mood was abruptly changed when she saw the picture. "Hold on... this is Little Rose... and this guy..." She chucked it in the specialist's direction. "This was for you, kid..."

The surgeon barely got hold of the photograph and froze in place when he saw it. "How...did she have this..?" He took note of the family picture with Rosalia, Albert and himself in it along with their names scribbled just under it.

Tomoe Tachibana tried her best to stay away from intruding into his business by looking at the image, but she spotted writing on the back of the photo as it was thrown and had an urge to mention it. "Doctor, there's something written on the other side..."

"Huh?" Maria muttered as the surgeon flipped the picture around. She couldn't read it from where she was and asked, "Did Alicia write that..? What does it say?" As expected, there was no answer. Since it didn't belong to her, she couldn't force him to reply.

CR-SO1 lowered the picture and excused himself hesitantly, "I...need to return to my office...sorry." He exited in a quieter manner than the diagnostician, leaving the other five behind, two being very impatient.

"What about-" Esha wanted to take care of the nameplate issue, but the surgeon was out of sight. "What's wrong with him..?" She grumbled, both hands on her hips as she faced the doorway. As the manager, she knew personal drama was something that didn't belong at a workplace, but this was unnerving to watch- don't forget one of her employees was gone without an excuse.

Hank, the outsider of the entire discussion, made his way to the other side of the room and almost out the door. He couldn't grasp exactly what had happened, but he refused to get any more curious and decided to leave the topic alone. Scooping up his papers on the table, he gave his farewell, "I don't see any other reason for me to stay. Good-bye..." Nurse Emma made haste and left after him, believing that she was the same.

"Uh...yeah. Gabe's had a point...let's drop this." Chief Patel said to the last two doctors as she paced out into the hall. "I'll have some papers to take care of, so...later."

Maria sighed, her interest level in fixing up the old ward today wasn't high at all. She stalled some time for herself by talking to the endoscopic surgeon next to her, "I guess it's all over."

Dr. Tachibana unfolded her hands as she admitted, "I suppose you're right, Maria... It's...unfortunate." Her head was tilted away as she spoke.

"What?"

Tomoe saw the paramedic's confused look and reasoned, "I...wished...it didn't end like this. This may be a little selfish, but...I had hoped that Alicia would...remain at Resurgam. Though the previous events were somewhat unprecedented, I think they have come to an end." Her optimistic smile was subdued as she said, "I don't understand why she would leave."

"Yeah." Dr. Torres let out as she leaned back on the wall. She loosely crossed her arms as she pondered, "I'm positive Gabe has an idea. He just isn't telling us... whether if it's for our own good, I don't know." She didn't bother with the diagnostician anymore as she added, "It's not something we can't understand, I mean..."

"But Maria..." The other doctor had already seated herself to a chair before saying, "We mustn't forget...Alicia...she had lived longer than all of us. It may be possible that it would be something-"

"Wait-" The paramedic interrupted. "You didn't happen to read what was on the back of that picture the kid had, did you...?" She saw Tomoe with a precarious expression and pressured, "It won't hurt to tell just me...Come on." Relying on others wasn't her favorite method of doing things, but there was no choice here.

Dr. Tachibana avoided eye contact for a moment before coming to a decision. She felt that since Maria had already seen the photo, she didn't need to hold back. "If I recall correctly..."

The Office Across From Dr. Rosellini's

'_Some things are better off not knowing.'_

The specialist was at his desk rereading the line of words on the back of the picture. He finally gave up on the cold trail and searched for another object to focus on. On the desk surface beside the photo was the copy of the plans from the medical examiner... Of course, there wasn't any significant relationship between it and the girl's message.

Except...the handwriting.

He abruptly stood up and checked the cursive on both items. "That...can't be..." He gradually sat back back down as the message on the photograph became clearer. "If..she did write this... then..."

Glaring at the blank spot on the filled sheet of paper, he had an unsettling thought run though him. There was no way she would finish what the others before he started, not with knowing that...she was used.

The stress from discovering this was making his usual quiet composure challenging to keep. Maybe she was right with the note; coming clean was impossible for her. But if she didn't realize that she was the offender in the beginning, they couldn't charge any crime against-

Though if she ran, which she did, that most likely meant that she knew this all along. "Dammit." The speculations could go on forever. He could only assume the diagnostician was musing over the same thing, taking note that he advised everyone to put this aside.

He didn't want to believe that Alicia had always been the enemy, that he was liberated by someone who didn't even deserve freedom, that he had saved a murderer multiple times and was also rescued by that same person once...

His faith was supposed to be the strongest of all the others, now it was overturned with doubt. What he wanted to believe was that she had done her best find a resolution to the massive plot she had written down.

Exhaling and leaning back on the chair, he found himself in what seemed like a paradox.

Dr. Cunningham's Office

Rather than waste his twenty minutes of free time on a pointless chess match or card game with RONI, Gabriel chose to use the other device he had available- his cellphone. "_What do you want, Gabe?"_ Naomi's voice was almost music to the diagnostician's ears compared to his fellow computer's, nearly deafening him with endless reminders. "_You called at a time that isn't-_"

"This really is the only time I have this week..." Not literally, but he had other things to do the other days. "So now...I thought that it would be worth telling you that...the Rosellini kid fled." He couldn't come up with a better subject to be grumbling about.

The medical examiner made a disinterested 'hm' and said, "_I'm no longer on a case that includes her...if you must know._" She sighed and asked, "_If that's all you have to say, then I have to ask you to hang up, because this-_"

"You told us to form our own opinions on that document you pulled up during that conference...that means you already have your own ideas of it, right? So mind telling me?" Gabriel had no issue with cutting in.

Dr. Kimishima, slightly amused by his confidence, requested, "_I want to hear what you think first before I give away my thoughts on this._" Her tone had a playful enthusiasm that made the other think twice about her earlier excuse of being busy.

"Me? Since when..." The diagnostician never even imagined she would care about his opinion on anything, considering the number of lamentations he could come up with for his job. "Eh...I think mine...lacks...evidence."

The other doctor on the line had no response; a few rustling sounds made Gabriel positive that she was still fascinated enough to wait for him to elaborate. "...Seriously. I...wanna save mine for second."

Naomi sighed, the letdown being expected. "_Forget it. I feel the same about mine, Gabe. Let's just...not share._" She could usually get him to do things her way, but the defiance had dampened her interest. "_I'm hanging-_"

"I think the kid...was involved."

There was a pause. A light chuckle from the medical examiner could be heard as she teased, "_I cannot put to words how grateful I am for your contribution." _Her laughter ceased and she let out a scold,_ "Gabe, how dumb-_"

"I meant there's a tiny little possibility that she wrote it." Gabriel exaggerated the small chance by repeating, "Tiny. And...don't ask how I thought of that." He had no reaction and blinked several times. "Uh...still there?"

"_I had a feeling that you would say that. I dreaded the same thing, too." _Dr. Kimishima didn't give Dr. Cunningham a chance to utter a word._ "Don't bother trying to figure out where I came up with it. Let's just say...great minds think alike. So now what?" _

Though the diagnostician liked the compliment, the suspense of how Naomi had the same radical theory was killing him. He figured things out after taking another look at the signature of that document...few of the numbers sounded familiar. Naomi had the evidence and her own...career experience to rely on. "You can report that if you want; the runaway is all yours. I ain't dealing with her again."

"_No thanks. I'll be staying out of the trouble." _She claimed without any objection._ "But...I recall you telling me the only reason your son is around was because of her-"_

"Not even going there." The divorced father said as he checked the clock. Ten minutes left. "I rather have her gone. Oh...and my time's up." He was saving the last half of break for a coffee refill.

"_I just know that you're lying somewhere, Gabe." _Naomi spoke the line in a mocking fashion. Obviously there was no comment and she announced,_ "Alright then, I'm hanging up." _The phone was flipped closed before the call was officially ended.

"...Right." Gabriel got up from his office with his coffee mug and muttered, "I'm counting on the kid to start another disaster any day now..." He yawned near the end of the phrase and had a quick stretch before entering the hall.

Dr. Muller's Office

"I thought this would lessen your troubles..." After presenting the new nameplate, Tomoe continued onto the lunch delivery, smiling at the surgeon's dazed face. "I also brought lunch..." She handed the bag and then placed her hand on her chin in thought, "Oh...one more thing..."

The endoscopic surgeon had already helped out the specialist enough, he didn't know what to expect next. He watched her lower the hand and brightly smile at him as she informed, "Maria and I have discussed about how you are to return to your residence...you do have the methods of entering your house, correct?"

If the methods she meant were using a key and not breaking in like a thief, then... "Yes." He was lucky enough to hold a spare key in his unused wallet, but what concerned him more was the means of transportation.

Tomoe, not anticipating a negative answer in the first place, clapped her hands together with a proud expression. "Very good. Maria has volunteered to transport you to Resurgam in the mornings...and I have asked Hanzou to be your chauffeur for the evenings." She sensed anxiety when she finished and said, "And do not worry, Maria has given him precise directions."

"Oh." The specialist didn't express his thanks as fast- he had predicted that Tomoe and Maria would disregard the diagnostician's guess of Alicia not returning. "Thanks." But now it seemed to be the case.

"You're most welcome." Dr. Tachibana said with a nod. Her back was fully turned against the surgeon as she made her farewell, "I'll come back at dinnertime with a meal, so please be rest assured. Goodbye then..."

Erhard was looking at his desk when he felt that Tomoe was still in his room. He pushed back from his office once more and learned that he was right. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry, I was...thinking why Alicia would leave you behind with us..." She detected something offensive has slipped out of her mouth and corrected, "I didn't mean that you are a burden or anything, no-! I..." Tomoe stumbled on what to say next and gave a formal bow. "Forget what I have said." Her face was flushed as she faced the doorway.

"Alright." The specialist, not at all insulted, returned to his desk. He noticed Tomoe was still stuck in place and let out a breath with a small statement, "Stop worrying about us...nothing will change if you just stand there..."

"R-right..." Tomoe shook her head trying to recover her composure from being still in the middle of someone else's office. "I hope at least one of us gets to meet her one more time...I know that I have so many things to tell her- if you do happen to encounter her again, please give her my regards." Without an answer from the surgeon, she exited the room.

Days Later

Dr. Muller's ...House.

You could've mistaken this place for a mansion with only one person living in it now. The surgeon residing there couldn't move, knowing that archive in the basement couldn't fit anyplace else. The idea of relocation was completely thrown out as he wandered around the house in the late night and early mornings.

When he first came back with Tomoe's butler, he discovered Alicia's room was cleaned out and missing most of her belongings- and a note nowhere in sight. It was now emptied as the guest room on the other side of the floor.

The kitchen was naturally put on 'hiatus' until someone else could come and put it to use. The furniture throughout the house weren't altered in any way, either. In fact, nothing has been changed except for the bedroom across from Erhard's.

The only usual guest was Maria- who leisurely made herself at home for a few minutes before taking the surgeon to Resurgam on her motorcycle. It wasn't until yesterday that she started asking about having over guests and adding in a television. "You know, I think Tomoe would like to come over; she could probably get this place an update- not that you really need one. I just say you need a TV."

The specialist paid no attention to the recommendations as he was descending the stairs with several files in hand. "I'm ready. Can you-"

"Got it..." The paramedic rushed to the front door as she put her gloves on. But when she was about to adjust her goggles, a ringing noise stopped her. "Oh...that's my cell..." She groaned as she searched through all her pockets before pulling it out from the pockets of her shorts. "Chief?" She read from the top of the phone before answering the call.

Erhard watched, a little agitated by the delay. He noticed Maria's shocked face and had slightly creased eyebrows as his reaction. He was more confused as he watched the EMT opened the front door and pointed ahead, her expression growing serious.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Dr. Torres hung up and commanded to the surgeon, "Hurry and lock up the place, I'll get the bike going..." She dashed off to the parked motorcycle as she put her goggled over her eyes.

The 'passenger' tried to get information first, but the paramedic had already ran off. He rushed with his order of locking up and then got on the roaring motorcycle. He nearly dropped his papers as Maria went on full speed without warning. "Slow down! Are you trying to get us killed...?"

"I can't! There's an emergency... You have money with you, right?" She didn't wait for a reply and continued instructing, "I'm gonna drop you off at a bus stop, use the bus to get to Resurgam-!"

"What?" The surgeon, barely able to stay on the ride, shouted. He dreaded the very thought of roaming alone in the city and relying on pubic transportation- this was what he got when depending on an EMT to navigate the early traffic-bustled roads.

Maria, who hasn't recalled taking a bus for a very, very long time, could only wish the kid good luck. She didn't know all the stops or their times, so she said, "Just find someone who can help you get there- you're a man, so speak up..!" Ditching the kid in the middle of town wasn't worst thing she could do; at least the guy had a chance to get to the hospital from where she will be dropping him off.

It only took three minutes for Dr. Muller to be 'kicked off' of her bike. He found himself stranded at the stop with only a schedule on the sign to help him. Paying the bus fee he could afford, but he would rather be gladly paying a taxi. Too bad Maria dropped him off in a less densely-packed area, the cab wasn't an option.

He was lucky enough that the next bus was coming in several minutes- there was a few people waiting at the same spot, too. But some he had judged to be too sinister to trust on for any information. All he could do was keep the papers tightly in his hands and hope to arrive to his lab coat at the hospital without injury.

Getting onto the bus didn't pose any threat: A woman wearing a large straw hat pointed him to a empty seat in front of her, he didn't even mutter a word to get that stranger's help. The only problem he had was when to get off of the bus. He had little clue of where his stop was- and he could absolutely guarantee himself that the stop he needed to leave on wasn't going to exactly be in front of Resurgam.

Cursing every bit of this mishap was the only thing he could do. Right now, he sat at the fifth seat from the front, about the exact middle of the bus. Not the worst or best spot.

As he was silently brooding over the turn of events, someone spoke. "You look like you just came to America."

The specialist had no doubt the small, dark voice belonged to the lady sitting behind him- as the other bus riders seemed occupied in other tasks such as listening to music or reading the newspaper. He didn't want to be rude, but there wasn't anything to respond to.

"First time, I suppose. Where are you heading to?"

"Resurgam First Care." Erhard whispered back as he looked out of the windows to the right of him. He took advantage of the conversation by asking, "You don't happen to know which stop I should exit on?"

"You need directions? Shouldn't you know that if you have business there..?" The passenger behind him sounded troubled, and she said with a small laugh, "Don't say that you work at the hospital and forgot where it was."

Erhard quit the idea of asking for directions here, as he was only being ridiculed at. It looked like he'll have to make a guess and pray that it was accurate enough. "..." Though his benefactor may tell him if he gave a lie... "I...don't work there. It's just an appointment with the doctor."

The stranger paused for a few moments before warning, "Next time, refer to a map. Coincidentally the opposite, I'm leaving the city at the next stop for the airport. You would be...three stops after. ATLUS Mall- that's the closest to Resurgam."

The implied traveling on foot wasn't appealing to the weary doctor at all. "Oh..." He didn't offer much gratitude, considering how his helper turned out to be a little ill-mannered. But if he ignored the teasing like most, then he should be able... "I appreciate the advice."

"You're nice enough not to ask where I'm going. You're aren't the talkative type."

"It's not even my business..!" Was the specialist's reaction before he pointed out, "And you asked me about where I was going first before I mentioned needing directions..." Seeing that there was no choice against the other passenger, he grumbled, "Just go ahead."

"I'm going to California...see if I can dig up a job there. If not, I'll just retire early."

He was almost provoked enough to answer with 'why do I need to know that,' but as he didn't want to overdo the conversing, he stayed as he was. The bus was coming to a halt as he broke off from the socializing.

The woman behind him was leaving for her stop- wishing to him as she passed by, "Have fun at your appointment." Erhard kept on looking out the window, refusing to interact with strangers and more that he was required to. He had received the pointers and found it barely worth it. If he was fortunate enough, he'll be able to figure out his way from the mall to the hospital without an issue.

It turned out only a handful of passengers came off at this stop with no new riders. But before the bus was set into motion again, the specialist's red eyes caught something from the small group of people outside.

That lady that assisted him earlier- she wasn't leaving immediately as the others were. Next to her was a small brown suitcase that seemed to match the pale colors of her white blouse and gray pants. The hat she was wearing was lifted up slightly as she looked back at the bus, which had started to begin moving.

"That's..." Erhard looked out with a shocked face as the bus moved past the stop. He was met with a mellow smile from the familiar woman for just a second before she was entirely gone from his view.

* * *

_(Music Begins)_

Erhard Muller got off at his stop and looked up at the immense complex ahead of him. He knew he was rushing; he had to get to Resurgam fast. Without further hesitation he charged ahead and looked for the sign reading 'Resugam First Care' to follow.

_In this fair world,_

Gabriel Cunningham, idly leaning back on his office chair, heard a knock on his door. The door gave way to a young boy with green hair and amber eyes holding a backpack on his back. He had a piece of paper in his hand and a grin on his face.

_There's no blood,_

Maria Torres stood up from the patient she was treating, searching for someone to transport him. She turned a full circle before realizing Darnell and other EMTs were already loading the patient onto a stretcher.

_There's no lullaby._

Hank Freebird entered a room to see his friend, Claire Blunt, chatting to another patient laying in bed with a wooden basket in her arms. She stood up and gave the acquaintance a farewell before following Hank to their next task: shopping.

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

Tomoe Tachibana was passing through the halls to be greeted by Esha Patel, who seemed to have great news for the endoscopic surgeon. She was then surprised to have Hanzou appear next to her with the same piece of information.

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

Naomi Kimishima stared at her evidence cards for a few minutes before hearing Agent Navel speak up. She gave him permission to speak and heard Alyssa's voice from the speakers. The medical examiner sighed before smirking as she said hello back to her daughter.

_So let mercy come_

The Portland Airport entrance was full of entering and exiting passengers, cars stocked the parking spots and cabs dropped off tourists at the front doors.

_Wash away_

In the mob the woman wearing the straw hat was the most distinguishable, as she tugged along her suitcase like many others.

_What I've done_

Before entering, a child bumped into her and apologized as she went to retrieve her hat to cover her silver hair.

_I'll face myself _

To accept the apology, the lady smiled to the child before the mother of the girl escorted her away.

_To cross out what I've become_

The woman followed the path of the horde to the lines of the baggage check, but split from the crowd as she went into the shorter lines for the first class passengers.

_Erase myself_

The worker at that booth took only a few seconds with each person. The lady was already out of the line after handing over the luggage and showing her passport.

_And let go of what I've done_

The boarding pass in her hand was shoved into her purse after checking the schedule. But just as she prepared to proceed further into the building, she glanced up to the lights flowing through the transparent glass of the corners of the ceiling. She smiled before turning back around and walking down the hall.

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

Dr. Muller entered the Conference Room to discover he had missed the morning conference. He discovered a few papers on the table for him, one of them a note.

_While I clean this slate_

He took up the small piece of paper and read it after adding the stack of patient files to the documents already in his hands.

_With the hands of uncertainty_

A smile could be seen on his face as he lowered the note. He left the room, which automatically dimmed after he stepped out.

_So let mercy come_

Dr. Cunningham had his fist raised to RONI and the other hand grasping on the sheet of notebook paper Joshua gave him.

_Wash away_

The son giggled at his father when he saw him complain about the words written on it.

_What I've done_

Gabriel sighed and continued reading the script, only to be stunned by the next lines. He could only keep a smirk, knowing the entire paper was from the hard effort of the boy sitting in front of him.

_I'll face myself _

Dr. Torres, about to depart on her motorcycle from the accident scene, received another phone call. She had a sour face at first but then lightened up when she heard the other line's words.

_To cross out what I've become_

The paramedic closed the cellphone and started the engines of her bike. She shouted to the other paramedics on a job well done as she left the scene.

_Erase myself_

In the OR, Chief Patel congratulates Dr. Tachibana on the successful operation before dismissing her.

_And let go of what I've done..._

Instead of leaving immediately, Tomoe continued talking to the Chief, humbly trying to aim the glory to the other staff. She received a pat on the back from Esha and could only smile in return.

_(Music Continues)_

After flying to the other side of America, the plane from Portland, Maine made it on time to the bustling city of Angeles Bay, California.

_For what I've done_

Crowds of people were merging inside this airport, the lobby and waiting area especially jammed. But on the other side, where the baggage claim was, was half as active.

_I start again,_

The lady with the simple straw hat could be seem from a distance only a few seconds before more people arriving blocked the view.

_And whatever_

She heaved her suitcase off from the conveyor belt with her purse hanging from her arm.

_They may come_

Her face was exposed when her hat tilted from the recoil. Her red eyes looked surprised as she caught onto the hat with a hand. Her short silver hair was slightly disorganized from the sudden action.

_Today, this is_

As more passengers walk by, she stayed in place as a brown-haired man accompanied with a blonde woman came up to her.

_And forgiving what..._

They began introducing themselves and the lady placed her hat on top of the suitcase to extend a hand.

_I've _

She and the man shook hands, one smirking and the other laughing. The blonde woman had a gentle smile as she began talking to the silver-haired lady.

_Done_

The three eventually left the building, two going into a friendly argument as the third, the lady with the suitcase that they had welcomed, gazed at the city in front of her.

_I'll face myself _

Dr. Kimishima was emptying the useless files in her home office at night, but stopped at one of the case files when she noticed the name on it. Alyssa came in at the same time to remind her mother to eat dinner.

_To cross out what I've become_

She paused to flip through the contents before throwing it into the bin to the left of her desk. After the task was done, she stood up from her office and exited the room with a promise to eat dinner to her daughter.

_Erase myself_

Dr. Freebird found himself acting as a Christmas tree with all the bags he was carrying for Claire. He almost dropped the entire load as Ms. Blunt suddenly stopped in front of him. Hank looked above the bags and grinned at what he saw.

_And let go of what I've done_

The specialist was being pulled along by Maria with Tomoe following behind with groceries, his escape futile as he heard the paramedic encouraging him to go out more often.

_(What I've done, what I've done..?)_

At the same time, Dr. Cunningham and Joshua were riding up the elevator. Just as they were about to walk straight between the two groups, the father told Joshua to back up as he pressed the button to shut the elevator doors to flee. Hank held the doors open after setting down the bags and greeted the pair, the diagnostician not as enthusiastic to say hi back.

_What I've done_

In the evening, with Joshua gone, Gabriel was spending the last minutes of his shift getting bombarded with RONI's recommendations. He suddenly received a call and happily answered.

_(What I've done, what I've done..?)_

He flinched when he heard the voice different from the one showing on the supposed caller and then grinned as he talked back. He was blamed for his remarks and kept quiet to hear the voice ask something.

_Forgetting what I've done..._

"So, how are things holding up over there?"

* * *

Ending Note: Second season COMPLETE!

I'm making a note here... So the promised 46 chapter OC fic is done within a year. I gotta say, wish I had more experience before writing all of this, now I wanna fix it all up again. Leave a review with whatever you're thinking, especially about the song , and if you don't want to leave a review, go answer my poll then.

I think I'm gonna tackle one more OC fic. But it's not gonna be 46 chappies, I'll try to keep it around...20-30? I dunno, I haven't really wrote out the references...I just know it'll be more of the action and romance-drama side. Anyways, thanks to EVERYONE who had struggled through this entire fic to get here, I think you guys deserve a bear hug or something, because that is an achievement.


End file.
